Different Trails
by Mercy2908
Summary: This is an AU story. What if some of our dear characters would not have rebel against the fate that life had for them?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The plains stretched before his eyes as he rode his horse at breakneck speed. It was in moments like these when he felt completely free. It was just him, his horse and the land. The feeling of the wind on his face, the dizzy speed and the beautiful surroundings were incomparable to anything else. Yeah, he really enjoyed doing a job for once in his life, however risky it could be. Kid couldn't feel luckier than at this moment. Looking back at the last year he could say that he had finally found a place in life, that he was actually happy even though saying that aloud might sound completely ridiculous. Yeah, he was in a moment of bliss and now things were definitely gonna change for the better.

Working for the Express had brought him the forgotten sense of belonging. Since his mother had died and he had left Virginia, Kid had felt lost in the world and in all those years there hadn't been anybody who he could turn to, nobody who cared for him. When he had seen that notice requiring riders, he'd never thought that he would find a family in his fellow riders. They had grown very close as if they were brothers and like in the best families they bickered what felt like all the time. There had even been a few clashes, but at the end of the day they had grown to care for each other and every one of them had deep respect for the others. They were so different, but it was precisely that sense of difference that had brought them closer. Somehow they had all been unfit to find a way in the world, but in the Express they were equals, no one was better or worse than the next one. They were all orphans who for one reason or another had been roaming this earth for a while, never finding their place.

Ike was the kindest soul Kid had ever met. He was a mute but he had a way of communicating with horses that amazed them all. Nobody was better with horses than Ike, and it pained Kid to think that his friend couldn't have more opportunities to prove his worth as people sometimes considered him much like a freak. Buck was Ike's best friend since they met in a mission when they were children. He was half Kiowa and had taught Ike the Indian signs. He was an excellent tracker and had a calmness over him that made him the ideal man to trust in a stressful situation. His Indian background, though, was not well accepted by the majority of the respectable citizenship, and on a few occasions he had found trouble because people just saw the color of his skin. However, his friends in the Pony Express saw beyond that and he was just one of them.

Noah's case was similar to Buck's. He was a young black man and to many people's dislike he was free from enslaving hands. Noah had joined the Express months later than when all of them had first come together. Initially Noah had somehow felt threatened by Kid as the land where the blue-eyed rider originally came from saw colored people as just plantation slaves. However, after the first awkward moments there hadn't been any problems between the two riders. Kid thought that Noah was one of the proudest and best people he had ever come across. He was a loyal friend and definitely a fighter.

It was difficult to think of Cody without a smile. He was a natural prankster, and he was always in the middle of mischief around the station. He was one who always had the knack to raise everybody's spirits when the atmosphere was low. Everybody teased Cody mercilessly, but he never seemed to mind it. In fact, Kid thought that his friend enjoyed it to a certain extent although he would never admit to it. Cody always gave the impression that all he cared about in life was women, food and doing as little as possible. Nevertheless, Kid knew that deep inside Cody was a kind and soft soul and he was one of the best when they worked together. Yet, this was something that no one would ever dream of telling the blonde rider as it would just mean boosting his already too big ego.

Finally, there was Jimmy. James Butler Hickok was a hot-head or at least had been when they had first met him. It seemed that problems felt drawn to him no matter the circumstances. He already had a reputation that he hadn't sought and that he actually abhorred. For the majority he was Wild Bill Hickok, the famous and reckless gunslinger, but for the little Express family he was just Jimmy, a boy who, despite his hard appearance, was eager to belong somewhere. Jimmy was really softer than what he wanted to let on, but he had been shown from a very early age that softness was a sign of weakness, so that was why he always had that hard image to the rest of the world. For Kid he was one of his best friends, and even though they couldn't say they had really hit it off at the beginning, a true friendship had gradually developed between the two riders.

Yeah, they were a close bunch, and sometimes they could be quite a wild group. For those moments Teaspoon was always there to tame their wild hearts. He was the station master and the town marshal as well. Teaspoon was quite special in his own way as the kindest souls remarked or like the most direct ones called him, he was an eccentric. He definitely had a special philosophy which in most cases made him right in his judgments and had saved the riders from more than one fix. The six riders had grown to respect their boss greatly and almost saw him as a father figure to their makeshift family, but they often teased him for his excessive verbosity, and even tried to avoid listening to his well-known long speeches. They laughed at his expense quite often, and, even though Teaspoon tried to appear miffed, he secretly enjoyed his boys' harmless banter.

Teaspoon was fine for a good laugh, but nobody would dare to joke around Rachel. She was the woman who looked after the riders and cooked their meals. She had come after Emma had married Sam, the former marshal, and moved out of town. Initially the boys, especially Cody, had fooled around and ogled her voluptuous body. She was a beautiful woman but she wouldn't have any disrespectful treatment from the boys as a daily basis. So she had given them a piece of her mind right from the start and made sure that such behavior would stop then and there.

Apart from that first clash, all the riders had treated the lady with the due respect from that moment on. Kid really liked her and sometimes he asked her for advice because Rachel was there, always eager to help. Kid mainly considered her as a big sister, another good element to this family. Sometimes he wondered how she managed to cope with living among a bunch of boys. Kid guessed that she must feel lonely sometimes without much female company at hand. Rachel didn't have many lady friends in town since many snotty people looked down on her for the life she led, living alone with just a group of boys. That was the opinion of the ladies in Sweetwater and now that they had moved to Rock Creek a couple of weeks ago, he didn't think people's minds in this new town would vary much.

Kid tried not to linger too much on the bad thoughts, and attempted to concentrate all his attention to the hopeful horizon that was now in sight for his life. This would be the perfect element to complete his existence. He couldn't stop smiling since he learnt of the changes approaching. Finally, she was going to be his, and Kid couldn't thank heaven enough for making it possible. It hadn't been easy for either of them, but at last all their efforts seemed to pay off. Now he had a good life here in the West and would do anything to make her as happy as he felt. Kid fondly remembered the first time he really had set eyes on her. He had been completely mesmerized by her beautiful smile, her little nose, her voice and those big eyes of hers. There was no other woman who could match her and Kid felt like the luckiest man for having her love. Their first kisses had been so awkward; both of them feeling shy and inexperienced. It had been quite a while since those moments but in a way it felt as if it had been like yesterday. Now all the problems and everything coming between them would be just a far-away memory because they would always be together from now on and nothing or nobody would change that. She would be back in his life and Kid couldn't wait to caress her pale skin and smell the fragrance of her long blonde hair again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kid spurred his horse quicker along the road, eager to finish another ride safe and sound. Today there was an extra motivation behind his hurry; he wanted to read the letter addressed to him that he had collected in Fort Laramie. In one of his few stops to rest and water his beloved mare he had been able to scan the contents of it briefly, but he couldn't wait to taste every word written delicately on the fine white paper.

Since he left Virginia years ago, Doritha and he had written each other wherever his destiny had taken him to. His life in the South had been nothing to brag about and since his mother died, there was nothing that linked him to the land. So he had wanted to make a fresh start somewhere else, far from his bitter memories. Kid had never looked back in regret for his decision; his only pain had been to leave Doritha behind. She had been his only true friend, and as they grew up, that friendship had developed into something deeper. For Kid she was the sweetest and most beautiful angel in their hometown.

The first day Kid had seen her at school he had been bedazzled, never believing that there could be somebody so utterly adorable. He remembered her image as clearly as if was yesterday; she had been wearing a white organdy dress with an impeccable sash. Her long blonde hair glazed lovingly like a halo, and when she had flashed her smile in his direction, Kid thought that nobody could be more beautiful than Doritha Simmons. Weeks later she still didn't pay him any heed; she was always surrounded by the other girls of the school or otherwise, other older boys, especially Garth Maxwell who used to tag after her continuously. However, one day while Kid was enjoying his own company during a school break, she sat next to him and offered to share her lunch with him. Since that day he and Doritha had been inseparable. Kid knew that their new friendship awoke the envy of many boys, especially Garth's, but he really didn't care. It was him that Doritha seemed to warm to, and Kid just felt lucky to have her friendship and eventually the feelings turned into mutual love as they grew older.

Kid knew that he didn't have much to offer to Doritha, and the thought had always troubled him. She came from a very wealthy family in Virginia, and she was used to having everything she wanted. Kid, though, was born to poor dirt farmers and things at home weren't a tale of happiness and love at all, but rather the contrary. His father had been a drunkard, who used to beat up his wife and children. They hadn't had it easy and even after his father had left them for good, things hadn't improved much. His brother Jed had left them shortly afterwards and his mother was always too sick. At an early age Kid had felt forced to work as it was the only money they could get to survive. So when his mother had died, he hadn't thought twice to leave the place which held so many bitter memories for him and look out for a new life in the West.

Saying good bye to Doritha had been the hardest thing he had to do. He also had to endure the humiliation of borrowing some money from her because he had none and needed some to start over. That had been the last time he had seen her beautiful face and had left her with the promise that he would send for her as soon as he settled down. Naively he had thought that it wouldn't take him long, but life for a poor boy out on his own was not a piece of cake. Not many seemed willing to give a young boy an opportunity. Getting any job was difficult, and he only managed to work in places that only provided him with enough money to survive day by day. Under those conditions he couldn't send for Doritha; it was already too bad a life for him, let alone for a girl that was used to the comforts of an easy life. Her letters never stopped and all of them were full of loving words and her trust in him. Kid had never been very fond of using the pen, but in his few letters he always insisted that he hadn't forgotten his promise and someday they'd be together. It really had been very hard, and admittedly there was a time when Kid barely remembered her, and doubts had assaulted him. However, Doritha hadn't let him forget her so easily; her letters reached him punctual and filled with the same passion for him and finally that moment of insecurity had fortunately passed by.

Now that he was working for the Express, he was able to earn quite a decent living and would be able to provide for Doritha. During the past several months he had been able to save all his money, and someday soon he would buy his own property, one he could share with her. Working as a Pony Express rider during all these months had made him realize that what he loved most in this life was working with horses. So it was his dream to possess his own horse ranch someday. He knew that the Express wouldn't last forever, so he had begun thinking about what he'd like to do with his life after that. He was sure that he'd be able to make his dream come true because he was well aware that he was good with horses and was full of ideas and plans for the future. He just couldn't imagine doing anything else.

For Doritha life would be very different to the one she had led so far, but Kid had always let her know what she'd be giving up if she wanted a common life with him. He didn't want to have any regrets later, because that would eventually dampen their happiness. Doritha was used to having a house full of comforts and luxuries, where she was served and didn't have to move a finger at all. Being a rancher's wife could be anything but luxurious. She'd have to work hard alongside him, and Kid wouldn't be able to afford to employ any help for the house, at least at the beginning. She'd have to clean, do the laundry, keep the house tidy and cook.

Kid had written his last letter explaining all of this to her; he couldn't let her think that the life he was offering her would be one of a fairy tale. He was no prince and there wouldn't be a palace waiting for her. It would be a hard life, but all she could be sure of was that she could have his love if she would live only with that. At the end of his letter Kid wrote the words that he'd been wanted to put in paper for years. He offered her the opportunity to come to Rock Creek if she was still willing to join her life to his and he enclosed the money for the journey from her town in Virginia to Rock Creek. Kid still didn't even have a place of his own, but he knew that he was on the right way to achieve his dreams. Now it was a good time for her to come. They needed some space and time to talk and getting reacquainted. When they had last seen each other, they were still very young and in these years Kid knew that he had changed, and he was sure that she wasn't the same young girl he had left. He was really willing to see the woman she had turned into. Yeah, they needed that time before deciding to rush into any kind of bigger commitment or think of marriage. Doritha had to see if she really was happy living this life out in the west.

For weeks Kid had waited for her letter with apprehension. He feared that she would change her mind and now that the moment for decisions had finally arrived, she would realize that she wasn't ready for that radical change in her life. So when Kid had gotten her letter, his heart had jumped with joy at reading her words. She was coming and for what she said and the date in the letter he gathered that she would be arriving in Rock Creek in a few days. He had to make sure that everything would be perfect for when she got there. The first days she could stay at the hotel, and then they could find some rooms to rent for her to live in the meantime. That would be the perfect arrangement, and they could continue their courtship with the security that there wouldn't be any more separations.

A few miles before reaching Rock Creek it began raining. It wasn't very hard rain, just drizzle, but the ground was all muddy and soft, and Katy's quick hooves were splashing mud and water all over Kid. The first buildings of Rock Creek came into view, and the Southerner spurred his faithful mare harder. He would stop by in town before going to the station. Since he wasn't bringing back any pouch, he could afford to be a bit late and make this errand. He would go to the hotel and book the best room for Doritha. He still wasn't sure the exact day she'd be coming, but he figured that she would arrive in two days, but one couldn't be sure with the stagecoach. The roads weren't in their best conditions lately with all the rain they had had, and he didn't even know for sure when she'd arrive in St Joseph by train, so she could be coming any day now. He'd hate if she arrived before what he had thought, and found she had nowhere to stay.

Kid stopped his horse just before the hotel and jumped off just to land in a puddle of mud. He cursed himself for his carelessness, and tried to clean up a bit, but there wasn't much he could do about it. His boots and pants were already muddy from the hard ride, and this accident in the puddle had just added up to his already grimy appearance. Kid just made a gesture of resignation, and after securing Katy to the hitching post, he plodded into the building. He headed straight for the counter but the clerk was nowhere to be seen. He pressed the bell on the counter several times, but it seemed that nobody was there.

Suddenly, in the silence of the foyer, a piercing voice reached his ears. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He looked around, trying to locate the source of this very angered voice, but he didn't see anybody at sight. He just clumsily muttered, "What?"

It was then when he saw her figure emerging to a standing position next to him; her eyes full of fury and her body adopting a challenging posture. "What the hell are you doing?" she repeated angrily.

Kid looked at her surprised and asked her in a soft tone contrasting with her loud words, "Are you talking to me, Miss?"

Louise blinked her eyes in puzzlement, and by the minute her anger dangerously rose at hearing his words. She shook her head in disbelief, her long braids swinging from side to side. "Do you see anybody else here apart from you and me?" she asked in the same angry tone, and Kid stared at her as if she were out of her mind. She glared at him and his clueless expression made her blood boil. "Don't you see what you've done?" she asked the question gesturing at the floor between the front door and where they were standing. It was then that he saw the wet marks and the mud left by his boots. "You come in here with your filthy boots and in two seconds make a mess of my floor, the floor I have been scrubbing all morning!" she barked furiously and now Kid also realized that she was brandishing a scrubbing brush, which for one moment he thought she was gonna hit him with. He had been so intent on his purpose in mind that he had missed the girl cleaning the floor in the lobby.

"I'm sorry, Miss, it wasn't my intention."

Kid's words did not seem to appease her any, and she continued in the same furious tone, "Well, your intentions are as useless as dirty water to me, Mister. It's me who will have to do the whole damn floor again!"

Kid's lips twitched as he tried to stifle the amusement as he watched dumbfounded how this girl was throwing a tantrum for such a trivial issue. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by her and her anger seemed to fuel by the second. "Are you laughing at me?" she barked the question so loud that Kid reckoned that nobody in the hotel or in Rock Creek had missed her words. He tried not to laugh at the absurdity of the situation, but finally he couldn't control himself and ended up chuckling. Louise glared at him speechlessly for the first time, not believing the nerve of the man, making fun of her in her face. She was now fuming and for one second she was tempted to erase his mocking expression with a direct punch to his face, but finally all she did was to use her sharp tongue. "You little nasty …" she began but stopped in mid-sentence as she noticed somebody calling her attention by tapping her on her shoulder.

Louise looked back, and to her chagrin she came face to face with the imposing figure of Mr. Grigson, her boss, who looked anything but pleased. He was with Albert, the clerk, who Louise absolutely abhorred as he was always picking on her and making her every working day a torture. At the presence of the two men she just wanted to be swallowed by the earth right then and there. Mr. Grigson hardly acknowledged her presence and addressed Kid straightaway, "Please Sir, I beg you accept my apologies for the hideous and absolutely improper behavior of this our employee."

It was clear that he had heard the whole exchange, which didn't surprise Louise a bit as she knew that she hadn't been very discreet at all. She kept telling herself that she should control her temper as it would get her into trouble. Yet, when she had seen that oaf trampling the clean floor with his muddy boots, her anger had taken over and without realizing what she was doing, she had let her tongue run free. So it seemed that she hadn't made much progress in her resolution of control, and here she was ready to bring bigger trouble over herself.

Kid was feeling very awkward in the middle of the situation. He knew that Mr. Grigson was the hotel manager, and he feared that nothing good would come out of it for the girl. Although unwillingly, it had been his fault that had begun everything, but he had to admit that it wasn't such a big deal to hit the roof like that. Even so, he'd hate if she had to pay for his clumsiness. "It's all right, Mr. Grigson," Kid began, "it's all been a misunderstanding. No harm done." The girl kept her eyes downcast, and Kid could bet that he saw her let out her held breath on hearing him. "I just came here to book a room."

Mr. Grigson smiled satisfied and said with a deep voice, "Very well then. Albert here will assist you."

The clerk nodded at Kid in agreement and rounded the counter to check the registration book for vacancies. Meanwhile, Mr. Grigson turned to leave, but before that he tapped Louise on the shoulder and gestured her to follow him into his office just opposite the reception. She just nodded and went after him with an annoyed expression. While Kid was sorting out the room for Doritha, he kept a curious eye on the scene in the manager's office. The door was ajar, and even though he couldn't make out the words uttered, it was clear that the girl was receiving a tremendous scolding from her boss. She didn't say much as far as Kid could see; she just kept nodding her head while the man was talking to lengths with an expression that implied that he was far from pleased.

"That's all," Kid heard said next to him and in that moment he realized that he had been so distracted, watching the scene between Mr. Grigson and the girl, that he hadn't paid much attention to his own business.

"Uh… thank you," he managed to say and turned to leave the hotel. He stepped into the walkway outside the building and looked back inside once more. It was really silly, but he felt kind of worried about the girl's job after what had happened. It wasn't his fault if she had got into trouble with her boss. He had to admit that it wasn't proper to talk to anybody like she had, especially a hotel customer. But despite being the target of her anger, Kid found this girl really amusing and in some way refreshing. Not many girls he knew would have the guts to talk to a man in that tone. Women were basically taught to be docile and obey men, but this young girl… she was kind of different. Maybe it was because she seemed to be quite young, still wearing braids and that simple dress.

Kid remained just outside the hotel for a few minutes and then he saw her coming out into the lobby. She was holding her head in a proud and dignified fashion and without further ado she picked up the pail of water from the floor in the foyer and came towards the door. As she came out of the building, she walked a few steps forward, not noticing Kid at all and threw the dirty water on the street. Louise kept still for one moment as if deep in thought and then cursed under her breath, but still loud enough for Kid to hear it, "Bastard".

Kid couldn't help but snicker when he heard her. She turned around quickly as she heard somebody laughing behind her back, and on finding his amused face before her she glared at him silently. He sobered a bit when he saw that she did not share his amusement at all and said, "I'm sorry for what happened inside, Miss. I hope you didn't get into any trouble with Mr. Grigson."

Louise made a derisive sound and tilting her chin proudly she flicked her long braids over her shoulders and walked away without saying one single word. Kid watched her as she crossed the street and stopped just before the water pump on the other side and began filling her bucket. She still had that proud stance, and Kid shook his head in amusement at the girl's antics. In that moment a shout calling his name drew his attention off her. Turning his eyes towards the source of the call he saw Cody and Jimmy walking towards him along the main street. Kid went down the few steps off the hotel porch and approached his friends.

"Hey, Kid," Cody greeted with a smirk on his face. "What the heck has you all absorbed? We've been calling you for ages."

The sandy-haired rider shook his head and chuckled. "Nothing. There's this girl and …" he began but Jimmy cut him off.

"A girl? I thought you only had eyes for Miss Simmons's photograph."

"It wasn't like that," Kid protested, and untying Katy from the hitching post, the three friends began walking along the main street towards the station. "We had a terrible argument; she was downright rude."

"Is she pretty?" Cody asked, always looking for an opportunity to meet female company.

"I don't know, Cody, and I don't care," Kid snapped, running out of patience. He was already regretting telling his friends about his incident with this strange girl. "Anyway, she was far too young for you."

"So what did you do to her, Kid? Take her lollipop or break her doll?" Cody quipped amusingly, which won him a dangerous glare from Kid.

Jimmy patted his friend on the shoulder and added, "Don't get all so wound up, Kid. We were just teasing you." He paused for a moment and then asked, "Anyway, how was your ride?"

Kid smiled broadly, remembering the letter he still carried in his pocket and said, "It was great." He stopped for a beat and after a few seconds he added, beaming happily, "Doritha's coming."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Five days later Kid was waiting for the stagecoach to arrive in Rock Creek. The day before he had received another letter from Doritha, just a brief note stating when she had arrived in St Joseph by train, so he knew that today was the big day. She would be arriving on today's coach, and since the morning he had been on tenterhooks. Actually, it had been before that; since he had returned to Rock Creek after receiving Doritha's first letter, he had driven everybody crazy with his nervousness. The riders had teased him about it but Kid just couldn't help himself. The days seemed to drag and he was anxious to see her. It had been over five years since he had last set eyes on her. Kid had dreamed of this day for so long and it had finally arrived.

That morning he had woken up earlier than usual while his fellow riders had still been sleeping. He wanted to do all his chores as quickly and as soon as possible so that he could have free time that afternoon and be ready to welcome Doritha to Rock Creek. So now he was waiting for the stagecoach to arrive at the spot where it usually left its passengers, outside the hotel. An hour had already gone by and there was no trace of the coach; as usual it was late, and Kid couldn't stand still for one single minute. He was making a show of himself in front of everybody as he paced up and down the walkway before the hotel façade, all dressed up in his finest suit and holding a colorful bunch of flowers.

As he was scanning the end of the street for the umpteenth time, he could then make out a cloud of dust approaching the town, and he knew that in a matter of minutes Doritha would be by his side. Like always the arrival of the stagecoach attracted the attention of the numerous passers-by that were in town at the moment. Kid was grinning broadly as his eyes followed the stagecoach along the street. The coach finally stopped raucously leaving a dusty cloud behind it while the driver called loudly, "Rock Creek, ladies and gentlemen!"

Kid approached the stage clearly in a nervous wreck, and as he opened the small door, his eyes fell on her, ready to leave the compartment and he felt his heart leap in anticipation. She was smiling and staring lovingly in his direction. She was even more beautiful than he had imagined; Doritha had sent him a few photographs of her in her dozens of letters, but now that she was before him, the reality was much better than any of those black and white portraits. They kept staring at each other for long seconds, Kid intent on imprinting her beautiful face on his mind for all eternity. He was mesmerized and in that moment he felt unable to react or talk. After a while, it was Doritha who spoke up. "Kid, are we staying here much longer because my back's getting crooked by the minute?" she said playfully.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he hurried to apologize and helped her out of the stage. Now that they were at the same level, Kid kept staring at her, still doubting whether to believe that this wasn't some joke his eyes were playing on him. "You're here," he whispered with a husky voice. Noticing the love in his eyes, Doritha smiled broadly, pleased with herself.

The journey to Rock Creek had been far from pleasant or comfortable, but she would have gone around the world just for the man staring at her right now. It hadn't been easy at all to stick to her decision of waiting for him. Her father had never liked Kid as her future husband since he wanted somebody who really matched her class. During all these years Mr. Simmons had tried to make her accept the proposals of the many suitors who had called at her door, but she had proved more stubborn than her father. His attempts to find her a suited match and his obvious campaign of demeaning Kid had been barren, and Doritha had stood her ground. There was only one man she wanted and nobody would make her change her mind. When she had announced her decision of leaving for the west, her father had almost locked her in her room, but again her will had been stronger than his and finally she had set off to meet the man that filled all her dreams.

"Yeah, I'm here," she replied with a big smile and let him draw her into a close hug. Kid held her tightly against his chest, reveling in the softness of her skin and the smell of her beautiful hair. After a while they pulled away and for the first time, the rider noticed the presence of a young girl behind his fiancée, who was watching them curiously. Doritha followed the direction of his gaze and her eyes fell on the girl behind her. "Oh this is Mary," she said breezily, and Kid greeted the lady politely.

"Nice to meet you, Miss," he said, tilting his head to her. The girl merely nodded and mumbling an excuse, she turned away from the couple and began to retrieve the luggage from the stagecoach. Kid turned to Doritha and asked, "Is she a friend of yours?"

The blonde lady let out a peal of laughter, amused by the naiveté of Kid. "For God's sake, no! She's just my maid."

"Your maid?" he repeated with a puzzled frown.

She nodded and added, "She's not too bad. She doesn't speak much but is quite efficient. I hired her just before leaving Virginia. Papa insisted I should take Luther with me, but I didn't think it would be proper in these parts."

Kid listened to her and relief shot through him as he heard that she had declined her father's offer. He remembered Luther; he was a slave in her family's homestead. The man didn't work in their plantation but was a helping hand in the Simmons' household. Kid just thanked heaven that she had that much sense. How would he have been able to face Noah if his fiancée had shown up with a slave in tow? Fortunately, he wouldn't have to find out, but still the whole matter with the maid troubled the rider.

"Doritha, we can't afford her," he whispered at her, trying not to be overheard by the girl struggling with the luggage.

The woman smiled sweetly and squeezed his arm breezily. "Oh Kid, you have nothing to worry about. I have more than enough to pay her salary and even more. You know Papa can't deny me anything," she said proudly.

"But…" he tried to protest. This wasn't the way he wanted things between them. He didn't need to depend on Doritha's father for his money; he could take good care of her without Mr. Simmons, but they had to make do without some things she was used to back in Virginia. He had explained all this to her in his letter, but it seemed that she had plainly overlooked his words.

Doritha knew what he was going to say and cut him off before he had the opportunity to protest any further. "Kid, there's nothing wrong with me enjoying father's money before we get married. Anyway, I couldn't travel on my own all those days; something might have happened to me. The west isn't safe for a single lady like me."

Even though her reasoning didn't manage to convince him completely, Kid didn't want to ruin their first day together by putting up a fight. He had to admit that she needed a period of adaptation to her new life. The rider was sure that she'd love it here, and in no time she'd get used to life in the west as if she had always been living here. For the moment all he cared about was that she was finally by his side and the rest would come about with time. "Why don't you get going into the hotel while I help … uh… Mary with the luggage?" he said as he watched the girl fighting with a heavy trunk and a couple of carpet bags. "You sure don't travel lightly," he added teasingly.

Doritha giggled brightly and swirling around she headed for the hotel entrance with a proud demure. Inside the building she retrieved the key to her room from the clerk. Looking around her, she realized that things here in the west were quite different from what she was used to at home. She'd definitely have to forget about certain comforts and formalities for the man she wanted. At least, this hotel was much better than the places she had been forced to sleep in while traveling west. Anyway, she wouldn't have to stay in this low class hotel for long since she planned to find herself suitable accommodation to her standards as soon as possible.

Before climbing the stairs towards her room on the second floor, Doritha cast a glimpse outside and giggled amused at the scene before her eyes. Kid and Mary were struggling with her weighty trunk and seemed to be having a hard time moving it towards the hotel. Doritha admitted that the trunk was really heavy, and she ruefully thought that even though her maid was quite efficient, she was such a weakling. The blonde woman wished that she'd have been able to bring Luther along; he was really strong and that way she wouldn't have had to spend extra money to hire somebody to move her luggage when they had had to change trains or coaches. There was no courtesy in this land of savages, and no men would move a finger to help a proper lady. Doritha was glad that Kid was so different to all those rough cowboys that she had seen lately; he really was a gentleman.

With a pleasant smile she began climbing the stairs, and then her eyes fell on a girl who was energetically waxing the hand-rail. Her body was petite and small, but in her stance Doritha could see that she was used to hard work.

"Hey you!" the woman called out without much reservation.

Louise looked up from the task at hand to find an elegant woman hovering over her. She could tell the blonde lady was one of those women who put on airs and looked down on others different from them. Louise had no doubt whatsoever that this so proper lady fell into this category who she had often come to meet in this hotel. "Yes?" she asked politely, making a conscious effort to hide the feelings of dislike automatically coursing all over her.

"You see, my fiancé and my maid are having some difficulties moving my luggage," Doritha explained, pointing at the door. Lou followed the direction of her finger and through the door she could clearly see a girl and a young man, who she recognized as the obnoxious boy she had the little problem with a few days ago. "Could you be so kind as to go and give them a hand?" Doritha asked with a soft voice.

Despite the sweetness the lady tried to pour, Louise could feel and hear the authoritative tone and stance, and without giving a second thought, she just blurted out, "No"

The reply caught Doritha off guard, not expecting that answer from this low hotel employee. "Excuse me, what did you say?" the blonde girl asked, her tone now cold and unkind.

"I said no," Lou stated loud and clear. "I got better things to do. If you want help, you pull your own weight. I don't see you are doing anything right now."

Her words ignited Doritha's fury and her blue eyes rounded and shone with blind rage. "How dare you?" she barked uncontrollably. "How dare you talk to me like that?"

Louise hardly heard what the very angry lady was growling at her, and as she had finished waxing the last part of the wooden banister, she picked up all the things and without further ado she started up the stairs, leaving the blonde girl in the middle of her furious speech. At Louise's attitude, Doritha let out an angry snarl in frustration and she began shouting at her, trying to call her attention. Yet, Louise carried on without paying any heed to her threatening words. She might be compelled to do a job that she abhorred, but she still had her own dignity. Despite her responsibilities and obligations at the hotel, she was her own person and nobody had any right to boss her around at their beck and call. If that snotty lady wanted to make a complaint to Mr. Grigson, then let her do so.

Fuming as she was, Doritha never heard Kid approach and only when he was by her side in the middle of the hotel staircase did she notice his presence. After finally managing to carry the heavy trunk inside, Kid had realized that there was something funny going on with Doritha. Her mood seemed to have changed and leaving the big trunk in the middle of the lobby, he had run towards her. "Anything the matter, honey?"

"That ... that girl insulted me!" she replied in a shrill voice.

"Who?" Kid asked, lost at the meaning behind her words as he didn't see anybody around.

"That... that stupid servant," she replied, still in the same agitated mood. "She was here a minute ago and had the nerve to insult me," she continued.

The sound of light steps coming from the upper floor reached Kid's ears and directing his eyes upwards, he caught a glimpse of a small hand clutching the banister, the lower part of a faded brown dress and a chestnut braid swinging back and forth. Kid then had no doubt who the girl Doritha was talking about was. It was the same one who had also spoken some not very kind words to him a few days before. Irritated he wondered why on earth that girl had to be so nasty and disrespectful to everybody she came across. Doritha continued her angry harangue by his side, oblivious to Kid's internal thoughts.

"As sure as eggs are eggs, I'm going to make a formal complaint to the hotel manager about this absolutely improper treatment I have suffered."

Kid admitted that Doritha was right in her opinion. However, he voiced his objections to her intentions, "Don't trouble yourself with that, honey, not on our first day together."

His words didn't seem to convince her and she added, "Kid, how can I just overlook and act all breezy about this absolutely detestable behavior towards me?" She was not used to being treated this way; actually nobody had ever dared to contradict her or disagree with her. She was a lady belonging to a high social status and deserved proper treatment. It just made her blood boil to replay the words of that ignorant girl. She hadn't even addressed her in the way she should have; not once had she used 'ma'am' and instead Doritha felt that she had talked to her as if she was at her same level. What nerve!

"Doritha, she's probably a poor girl who has just vented her frustration on the first person she has come across, which happens to be you," Kid insisted, strangely feeling it would be wrong to report this girl to her boss, especially after seeing the way Mr. Grigson had treated her. He knew that with all probability Doritha was right to be livid, after all he had a similar episode with the same girl. Yet, on the other hand, his fiancée might well have taken the girl's words and attitude too hard. Here in the west formalities were quite different to how things were done in Virginia, and Doritha needed to begin getting used to those differences.

At his words the blonde girl smiled for the first time and said, "You haven't changed a bit, Kid. Always thinking the best of everybody."

He blushed to the roots of his hair at her remark and tried to change the direction of the conversation. "Come on, why don't you go to your room while I finish with your luggage? You can rest some."

Doritha flashed her brightest smile at recognizing the care behind his words and leaning over she planted a quick kiss on his cheek as she said, "Oh Kid, I love you so much." And without waiting for his reply she hitched up her long green skirt and scampered up the stairs. Kid stood on the same spot in the middle of the stairs for a few minutes, a grin plastered on his lips and feeling the luckiest man on earth.

* * *

That evening Kid picked up Doritha from the hotel and took her to the station to meet his Express family. Before that, the blonde girl had spent the rest of the day with her fiancé after washing up and resting for a bit. Kid felt in high spirits and talked at lengths about the last years in his life. He knew that he was babbling, but he just couldn't help it. Doritha was finally in front of him for real and it felt so good. The conversation had especially focused on his present day to day as a Pony Express rider. He told her everything about the men and woman he had come to consider as his family and how the job could be dangerous but extremely gratifying.

Doritha listened to him without faltering as if she were mesmerized by his words. No matter what he told her, she was just happy to be in his presence. She had never wanted a man as much as she longed to be part of Kid's life. He might not have much to his name nor her class but he had something that she hadn't found in anybody else. It didn't matter if she had to travel thousands of miles, leave her family and come to live in this godforsaken city full of ignorant bumpkins. As long as she was with Kid, she could accept everything.

The atmosphere in the bunkhouse was jovial and cheerful as conversation flowed freely among the riders. Doritha felt amused as her fiancé's friends teased him and tried to get her to tell them Kid's real name. The blonde lady was pleased to be the center of attention in the room as she told story after story of her and Kid's shared childhood. She always looked back at those times with deep fondness and the pride she felt was obvious in the way she talked about them.

Kid's friends were quite amiable, Doritha thought as she watched them sharply, but they were nothing special compared to her fiancé. Actually, everybody out here was really different from the gentlemen she knew back in Virginia. It was obvious that Kid had changed in several ways in these years, but he still had that special gentleness and decorum of a true Southerner. Doritha supposed that she had to get used to this way of life, unless she ultimately managed to persuade Kid to go back to Virginia. In case that failed, she needed to make do in Rock Creek and the first step was to get on well with his friends. It was obvious that they were very important to him and even though she couldn't understand what her dear Kid could have in common with these men other than the job, she was clever enough not to voice or show her true opinion.

Truth to be told, she had been taken aback by their rough appearances and their unusual characteristics but at least they were quite friendly, contrary to what she had initially thought. They weren't for sure the kind of men that she'd choose to have as friends. Anyway, it seemed that Kid also had a good relationship with Rock Creek's marshal, which at least was something to Doritha's opinion. It was a good thing that he had befriended somebody that important in town, the only authority; that was the kind of company that she wouldn't mind to seek. Apparently, Marshal Hunter was usually at the dinner table with the rest of the riders as he was also the station master, but apparently he was busy in town tonight. Doritha couldn't wait to meet and make acquaintance with the marshal and with all probability he could put her in contact with other high personalities in this town.

Anyway, the only person Doritha didn't seem to warm to and obviously the feeling was mutual was Rachel. The older lady had welcomed her cordially but the younger woman could constantly feel her wary eyes over her. The girl had been shocked as she had first caught sight of the woman; in her opinion no decent lady would dress in such a flashy way, at least not in the place she came from. In the attire Rachel was wearing people would think she was a woman of easy virtue, to say the least, especially about one living among a bunch of young men. It really annoyed Doritha to think that Kid was in such close contact with the station mistress. In his letters he had spoken highly of Rachel and now that the younger woman had made her acquaintance, some jealous feelings were stirring inside her. Definitely she didn't want to make friends with a woman like her and hoped to eventually drive her fiancé off such a company.

In that moment Rachel rose to her feet and walked to the stove where she had previously left the cake they'd have for dessert. The conversation at the table kept going on and Cody's loud voice resounded over the rest, guffawing at his own jokes about Kid. It was then that Rachel exclaimed annoyed, "Oh shoot!" Her grunt drew the attention of those sitting around the table and Jimmy asked, "Something wrong?"

"Naw, nothing wrong. Just forgot the dessert plates in the house," the lady replied and letting out an amused giggle, she added, "Lately my mind is like a sieve."

As she shook her head at her own absentmindedness, she began walking towards the bunkhouse door but Kid rose from the bench he was sitting on and broke in, "Don't worry, Rachel. I'll fetch them." And without waiting for her consent, he shot out of the bunkhouse and ran across the yard towards the main house.

Doritha had a smile on her lips as she thought that Kid still had the same gentlemanly behavior she was so familiar with. She remembered how he was always the first to offer his help in any petty matter to Miss Patricks, their teacher, or how he spent every Saturday afternoon giving a hand around the house of those elderly neighbors of his. His noble and gentle nature had been what had made her fall so deeply in love with him since a very tender age but sometimes she thought that he was too naive and people took advantage of his kind heart. All of the sudden, her memories stopped as she noticed that Rachel, who had sat down across from her, was talking to her.

"So, Doritha, you think you will like it here?" the older woman asked, not taking her eyes off her.

"I think so," Doritha replied tentatively, choosing her words carefully, hoping that they couldn't read through her half-truths. "I already love this town."

"It must be quite different from Virginia," Noah added.

"It is indeed," the girl simply said, getting secretly annoyed by all their questions as though they were putting her through some kind of test.

"You looking forward to becoming a rancher's wife?" Jimmy added his question with a crooked smile, feeling that the lady didn't fit the image he had of a woman up for hard work. He hadn't mentioned his opinion to his friend but definitely Doritha had no clue what she was getting into. Maybe her willingness and love for Kid would help her to adapt herself to the new life awaiting her.

"Well, marrying Kid was all I've ever wanted," she answered, slyly answering the question in her own way.

"You know, he's planning to become a horse rancher. Talks about it all the time," Buck added.

"Well...," Doritha answered, these annoying remarks getting the best of her. "There's nothing definite, and nobody can say what the future will bring us." She realized late that she had let her true feelings pore through her. Now it was too late to take that back, but anyway, there was nothing wrong in stating her own ambitions. Of course, she couldn't give away that she wanted to make Kid go back to Virginia, but other than that, there was no shame in stating her opinion.

"What do you mean?" Cody asked with a frown. Everybody knew that becoming a rancher was Kid's lifetime ambition, and he was sure he hadn't made a secret of it to the woman who was going to become his wife in the near future.

"Well... I know that Kid lacks ambition, and he's just happy with accepting just the petty things coming his way," she explained with a proud stance. "I know he can do so much better than that, and I'll be there to make sure that he believes in himself and make most of life. I'm sure we can reach really far and who would just content themselves with something simple when there's more you can get?"

Rachel and the riders looked at each other, uncomfortable with the young lady's words. It was clear that Doritha didn't share her fiancé's interests and plans, and what was worse was that Kid had no clue whatsoever of her true feelings. The Southerner never stopped talking about his intention to marry Doritha and live with her in their own horse ranch. Anybody could see that only that would make him happy, but apparently dark clouds were in store for him if the woman he wanted to share everything with would try to drag him from his dreams.

Silence had settled in the bunkhouse after Doritha's declaration as all the riders and Rachel kept exchanging wary glances. None dared to say anything, not sure how to contradict the lady, especially when none thought it was their place to meddle in their friend's matters. It was clear by her resolute stance that Kid's fiancée was certain of what she was saying. Rachel stared at her, not believing that the girl was clearly stating that she planned to wrangle Kid for her own whims and benefits. The older woman knew that the Southerner was a kind soul, and she feared that he'd renounce to his own dreams for the woman he loved. It was obvious that he was head over heels in love with her; he kept staring at Doritha as if he were mesmerized.

Rachel just hoped that he had enough sense to distinguish his girlfriend's intention and he didn't end up suffering in the long run. To tell the truth, the station-mistress had to admit that she had felt a sudden dislike as soon as she had laid eyes on Doritha. It was surprising as Rachel considered she had an amiable nature and usually welcomed everybody warmly. Yet, there was something in this girl that made her dislike her and now that Rachel had heard her speech, she guessed that her suspicions hadn't been completely wrong. As the station mistress wasn't one to hold her tongue when something concerned her riders, she got ready to talk her mind, but in that moment the door clicked open and Kid reappeared.

"Here you are, Rachel," he said, handing the dessert plates to the lady.

"Thank you, Kid," she replied, taking them and rising to her feet to serve the cake she had prepared. There was no way she could say anything now in front of Kid. All Rachel hoped was that this girl wouldn't bring any problems to the rider.

Kid sat down next to Doritha again while he asked her, "Getting acquainted?"

The young lady plastered a smile; she hadn't missed the looks the riders cast in her direction, and even now Rachel was glaring at her plainly but Kid was too wrapped up in her that he never noticed anything going wrong. Doritha didn't really care what these people thought about her. Kid was hers and nobody would come between them, not even those people he called his family. They've been separated for five long years by thousands of miles and if that hadn't managed to pull them apart, nothing would. She would see to it that he never left her side whatever it cost. Hooking her arm around his, Doritha smiled even more widely and said sweetly, "I'm sure I'm going to be so happy here."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A week passed since Doritha had arrived in Rock Creek. During those days Kid had been able to share long and relaxed talks with his fiancée. Even though he had his responsibilities and duties at the station, and the rides kept him away from Rock Creek frequently, the young Southerner always made sure that he had a few hours to devote to Doritha. Usually they met for dinner in the evening and had a walk around town before Kid left her at the hotel. To have her around had lifted a weight off his chest as it had always troubled him if he would finally be able to send for her.

They had so much to talk about; five years were almost a lifetime and there was no doubt that they had both changed. In the few conversations they had had so far, Kid had noticed that they clashed in some minor matters. The rider supposed that after living in the west for so long, he had lost some of the notions so characteristic in the south. Doritha needed to forget some of that if she was gonna live here from now on. Kid had to admit that it wouldn't be easy for her; it was clear that she still had the normal ways of somebody coming from a wealthy family. All he needed was to make her understand that when they got married, there wouldn't be much money to waste, and they would have to make do with whatever life offered them.

The hotel was still Doritha's home for the time being. One afternoon Kid had taken her to see some rooms that he had been told were for rent. They were in the middle of town, not far from the station, and he thought they were comfortable enough to lodge the girl. However, one look around, and it was clear by her expression that she didn't like them at all. She hadn't really said no but had insisted she should see some more places before she decided to move. Kid had understood her reasoning and Doritha had assured him that he didn't need to worry. From now on she would use her free time to find her accommodation but so far she hadn't mentioned the topic anymore. Yet, this afternoon after coming from a ride Kid had found a note from her, telling him to meet her later, and she'd show him the place she had finally found to live in.

After having a quick shower and a change of clothes, Kid didn't waste any time and headed for town. He had been away on a ride for two days and couldn't wait to see and hug Doritha. Since Katy deserved her rest after the long and hard ride, Kid decided to walk to town. It didn't take him more than ten minutes to get to the hotel and then climb the stairs to her room. He knocked lightly on the door and instantly some light steps were heard from inside. The door opened widely and Doritha appeared before his eyes.

As soon as the blonde girl realized it was Kid calling on her, her mouth twitched into a big smile and without saying a single word, she leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips. Kid let himself get carried away by the moment and wrapping his arms around her slender body she deepened the kiss. It was only when they heard some noises coming from the end of the corridor that they pulled away, suddenly aware where they were and how they might be caught in a compromising situation in a public place. Doritha giggled, embarrassed as an old gentleman passed them by and gave them a hard stare while Kid politely tipped his head to him, his face flushing red. When the old man was finally out of their sight, the young lady exclaimed, "Oh Kid, I missed you so much!"

"Me too," he whispered his answer, staring into her eyes lovingly.

Doritha smiled pleasantly again and clutching his hand in hers she said, "Come on, Kid. There's no time to waste. I'm so excited!"

She closed the door to the room and before he knew what was happening, the Southerner felt dragged along the corridor, down the stairs and out of the hotel. He couldn't hide his amusement and satisfaction to notice the enthusiasm in his fiancée. Deep down he had feared that she wouldn't be happy in this town and despite her reassurances, Kid had the sensation that Doritha wasn't completely comfortable in Rock Creek. Sometimes in their conversations she had hinted on several occasions that they might go back to Virginia if they needed to have a change of plans. The Southerner knew that was the last thing he'd do; Virginia was the land he had been born to but he hadn't felt at home in the last years he had been there. When he had left, he was sure that he wouldn't come back and now he felt that his true home was Rock Creek. Kid really loved it here and wanted to spend the rest of his days in this land that had taken him in. He also knew that if Doritha was miserable, he wouldn't doubt for one second that they'd pack up and return to his place of origin. However, seeing now the excitement in her eyes and demure he realized he had been rash in his assumptions. Maybe what she needed all this time is to settle down in a place she could call home and not a cold hotel room. So Kid was glad that she had finally found one, and things would probably be better and better from now on.

When the couple reached the street, a wagon was expecting them. While Kid had been away, Doritha had decided to get herself a carriage so that she could have more freedom of movement, especially on those occasions when Kid was working or away. This new addition surprised the young man pleasantly as it was doubtless another symptom that she was getting settled down. Doritha insisted on driving the buckboard herself as she wanted to give him a surprise by showing the place she had chosen to live in.

They stayed in silence as Doritha drove the carriage out of town. After about ten minutes she steered it onto a path which led to a magnificent big house. Kid knew that the place belonged to Mr. Evans, the owner of Rock Creek's bank. It was the best and most luxurious house in the area, and he had been told that the banker had brought the best architects and builders from the east when he first settled down in Rock Creek over twenty years ago. Mr. Evans had a big family, seven children, and wanted to have a comfortable home to raise his offspring. Being such a wealthy citizen, the banker didn't have any problems in spending lavishly on the laying-out and building of his house.

Kid wondered why Doritha had brought him here; maybe Mrs. Evans had been the one to put her in contact with the person renting out the rooms or she simply had to sort out some red tape with the banker. Sometimes Mr. Evans received some of his most important clients at his house. Even though Doritha had just arrived in Rock Creek, there was no secret, at least to the banker, that she had a substantial sum of money to her name, which her father had made sure she brought and secured in the bank. Most citizens in Rock Creek weren't so lucky to be this well off and it was no wonder than in just a few days she'd befriended the banker and his wife, and surprisingly even the mayor. It surprised Kid that she seemed happy to have that kind of contacts, especially for a young lady. When he had asked her about it, she had simply said that a clever person should select their acquaintances cleverly. Kid didn't know what she meant by that.

What had surprised him was the fact that she had insisted she wanted to meet Teaspoon for days. It had moved him to think that she was so intent on getting acquainted with those he held so dear. However, when Kid had finally introduced the marshal to her, she had changed her attitude drastically and turned cold and distant. He wasn't sure whether it was that she had reversed into this shy girl even though this wasn't a feature he would apply to her; he had to admit that meeting Teaspoon for the first time could make an impression, and maybe that was what had happened in her case. Anyway, the fact was that from then on she had never mentioned the older marshal again; actually she never said anything about any of his friends since that first visit and it hadn't gone unnoticed to him that she changed the subject if he happened to mention them, especially Rachel. It worried him that she didn't like them, but at the same time Kid thought with a smirk that he was probably imagining things. Doritha couldn't have an opinion of them when she practically didn't know his friends and with all probability the reason of her attitude was that she was sick and tired of listening to him continually babbling on about them.

Kid jumped off the wagon and rounding it, he helped Doritha out of the carriage. As soon as her feet were securely on the ground, she asked, "So tell me, what do you think?"

"Think about what?" Kid said with a frown.

"My new place, silly," Doritha replied happily, amusement at his absent-mindedness shone in her eyes.

"What? You mean here?" Kid stuttered not believing what she was hearing.

Oblivious to his reaction, Doritha hooked her arm around his and walked down towards the house, steering a stupefied Kid along. "You see," she explained, "since the Evans' children are all now married and long gone, Mr. and Mrs. Evans don't need such a big house anymore. So they've decided to rent it out, and probably they'll end up selling it with time. Isn't it wonderful?"

At her words Kid stopped suddenly, making her arm painfully jerk as she tried to continue walking. "And why, I wonder, does a single woman like you need a place intended for a big family of nine?" he asked his question with obvious annoyance. He kept telling her that she needed to start making a few alterations in the lavish ways she was used to living, but she had just turned a deaf ear to his words since she had landed in Rock Creek.

His angered tone sparked her irritation and her happy countenance turned into a cold one. "Kid, I have some need for space. This is just the perfect place for me. Can't you understand that?"

"We can't afford a big place like this!" he replied, repeating the phrase he had used several times in just the seven days Doritha had stayed in Rock Creek.

The blonde lady sighed wearily, tired of going over the same conversation once again. "Kid, we're not married yet! And I can make use of my money on whatever or however it pleases me!" Kid glared at her without saying a word and Doritha continued in the same angry tone, "Where do you want me to receive my friends and acquaintances? In that hole you found me?"

"You're being unfair!" Kid retorted, feeling hurt by her words. "It was a nice place, comfortable and clean!"

"I need something more than just comfortable!" Doritha exclaimed, intending not to be put off by his arguments. "I deserve more than that! Besides, where would Mary and the new cook sleep with just one bedroom? On the floor?"

Kid was about to say something else, but something in her speech made him stop and he asked, in a wary tone, "What new cook, Doritha?"

She rolled her eyes and answered with an edge in her voice, running out of patience by the minute, "My new cook, of course. I need to eat, don't I? Or do you prefer I starve to death?"

Kid just couldn't believe his ears. The more she talked, the more unreasonable she got. It was clear that she didn't understand what he had tried to tell her over and over again. "For goodness' sake, Doritha," he finally let out, "That's the way you intend to live here? When are you gonna learn that you ain't in Virginia anymore? You need to start thinking seriously about how life will change if we get married. There won't be mansions for you, nor servants forming in line to satisfy your stupid whims as a pampered and spoiled rich girl!"

Doritha turned pale as it didn't go unnoticed to her that he had said 'if' and not 'when we get married'. The rest of his angry words didn't get through her now fearful mind. She stared at him with big eyes for a few seconds, and then she did the only thing she knew had always worked for her and would surely move his male pride. Burying her face in her hands she started sobbing bitterly. The reaction in Kid was instantaneous and the one she expected it would.

As he watched Doritha cry her eyes out, Kid regretted his rash words and insensibility. In a flash he walked the couple of steps separating them and drew her into his arms. "I'm so sorry, Doritha, so sorry. I've been a fool to talk like that. I had no right to say those cruel words to the person I love."

The blonde girl looked up at him through her moist long eyelashes, trying to control her tears, and after a few seconds she let out in a shaken voice, "I traveled thousands of miles, left all my family and friends... just to be with you. It's not easy to leave all that behind."

"I know that, honey, I know what you've had to give up and I really appreciate it."

"I just need to take things slowly. I only ask for some time... some space... nothing else."

The sorrow in her voice broke his heart and he cursed himself for getting carried away to such extremes. She was the most important person in his life, and he wished he could give her all she deserved and more. His frustration in making her understand had taken its toll on Kid and tired as he was after the long ride, he had lashed out at her in the heat of the moment. He knew that he needed to be a bit patient with her, but it worried him to think that if she lived here in the same way she had in Virginia, how would she stand a life as the wife of a simple rancher? In his opinion it would be better if she gradually got used to what their life would be like after their wedding by leading a simple life as a single woman without any luxuries. Maybe he was just asking too much from her too soon and she might be right and all she needed was a bit more time.

"Please forgive me, Doritha. I didn't know what got into me to talk to you like that."

The blonde girl smiled sweetly for the first time after their confrontation and as the strained moment between the couple was quickly put behind her mind, she exclaimed, "It's all right. You are just tired." Leaning over she kissed him lightly on the cheek and then she exclaimed, "Come on, Kid. I'll show you around. It's such a lovely house!"

The Southerner just nodded as she grabbed his hand and they both walked from the porch to the inside. He didn't dare to ask how much she'd have to pay for this "lovely" house, but there was no doubt that he'd have to work for many months to be able to have enough money to rent a place like this. Trying to forget about his own feelings, he made an effort to share her enthusiasm. Doritha continued talking in sheer excitement, "You see, Mrs. Evans,... she's a charming lady. And she has such good taste! The furniture is simply wonderful and the bedrooms are so spacious and light! I tell you, Kid, it's a house to die for!"

"I guess," Kid mumbled under his breath as he followed her lead around the place. He still didn't understand why she needed such a huge house to live in, but he held his tongue. It was useless to say anything else and he didn't want to upset her again. Kid just hoped that this was the last of her unreasonable whims. Maybe when she moved in here and lived for a while, she'd finally understand that she had been illogical to choose such an immense place as her home. It saddened him to think that things between him and Doritha weren't as he had imagined they would be. It was obvious that she had become a pampered and spoiled woman, and she wasn't the same girl he had met. Or maybe she had always been like this, and it was him who had changed. Anyway, he loved her deeply but a little voice kept nagging him within, telling him that something had definitely changed.

* * *

On Saturday there was a social, and as usual all the riders except for Noah, who was on a ride, had dressed in their finest to attend the town gathering. Teaspoon always insisted that they should all go and become involved in Rock Creek's community life. They were practically new neighbors in town as they hadn't been living in this new station for long. However, it seemed that everybody already knew the Pony Express riders and more than one story about them already circulated among the circles of busy-bodies, especially since Tompkins had also moved here, so there wasn't much they could do to improve a reputation of being a wild and untamed group of young'uns.

Life in Rock Creek was even more difficult than in Sweetwater as it seemed that there were many citizens who were full of prejudices. So if it wasn't for Teaspoon's insistence, more than one of the riders would rather spend the night at the station than hang out at the social. That, of course, didn't include Cody who was always boasting at being a natural charmer and deceived himself into believing that girls would inevitably fall for him just in sighting him. It was no wonder that all the riders always made fun of him because of his grand ways and big mouth.

Kid welcomed the occasion with a happy heart as it would be the first time he and Doritha would be at a social together. The very few dances they had attended back in Virginia years ago didn't really count as they had practically been a couple of children in those days. Now it was different; those children had grown up, and they were a couple to everybody's eyes. The Southerner was also glad for this opportunity to relax after an especially hard week. Things round the station had been hectic, and since Ike had had a bad fall from his horse a couple of days ago and been prescribed to rest for the remainder of the week, the rides had been doubled and work intensified. On top of it all, he had spent the little time he had helping Doritha settle down in her new accommodation. It was incredible how much stuff a young lady needed and a few days ago she had also received the rest of her things which her family had sent her from her hometown, including that big doll-house she had always been so fond of.

Kid had worn a wide smile as he had picked up the blonde lady from her house. He had even bought a new suit for the occasion as his old one was a bit tatty, and he wanted to appear his best to his fiancée's eyes. When they had finally reached the social, he couldn't have felt prouder than have such a lovely girl by his side. He could feel other men's jealous looks, which didn't really surprise him. The sandy-haired rider had been excited to share a special evening with his beloved, but as the night dragged on, his enthusiasm had turned into bitter disappointment.

Since they made their entrance in the social hall, Doritha had sought the company of the town mayor, the banker or a few lawyers among others; Kid just couldn't understand how she wanted to befriend some of these people who were old enough to be her parents and even her grandparents apart from being the most boring people in town if they asked him. Kid had only managed to dance with Doritha on a couple of occasions, and the rest of the time she had shrewdly made him dance with these men's uninteresting daughters and wives. Not even when Kid had attended these socials with the sole company of his fellow riders had he felt as bored and lonely as he did tonight. To his chagrin he hadn't even been able to share some laughs with his friends during the evening as Doritha had always found an excuse to spoil his intentions whenever he had tried to break free of her company and find his friends.

The evening reached its end and with a happy heart Kid was ready to finally call it a day. Teaspoon, Rachel and his fellow riders had long gone as they never stayed at the social till the very end since all of them had to get up very early the following day. Kid would have liked to follow suit, but Doritha had insisted that they stayed. He couldn't understand what for since they had barely danced, and now all they were doing was idly listening to the discussions and arguments among the men who tonight had been his company despite himself. At least that was his opinion; Doritha, though, was very chatty tonight and seemed to be deeply involved in the conversation with the gentlemen's wives.

When the band announced that they would be playing their last tune, Kid would have jumped in joy if he had been able to. The music finished and he and Doritha slowly made their way out in the same company as the rest of the night, the latter giggling at something the mayor had said, which Kid, though, didn't find amusing at all. When they got outside, the blonde girl turned to him and exclaimed in an exaggerated fashion, "Oh Kid! I've forgotten my coat inside! It's freezing!"

"All right, I'll fetch it," he said and plodded into the building again, but not before removing his jacket and wrapping it round her shoulders. As he re-entered the hall, the only people inside were the musicians who were putting their instruments back into their cases, and in a few minutes they'd be leaving the place as well. Kid spotted Doritha's coat hanging on a peg on its own at the end of the room.

Having retrieved the garment, Kid walked back towards the door, and in a brief distraction he didn't see the person entering in the opposite direction and clumsily almost bumped against her. When he turned his eyes and was about to mutter a brief apology, he immediately recognized the person as the girl he had had that weird episode with in the hotel days before. He reached his hand to her shoulder to steady her, but she yanked her arm free forcefully without saying a single word but looking daggers in his direction.

"You know, the fun's over, I'm afraid," he said teasingly, amused at her gruff reaction.

"Not for me," she stated in a serious voice and without even another look at him she directed her steps towards the end of the hall. Yet, when she was in the middle of the big room, a 'hey' reached her ears and she turned round slowly. Her eyes fell on Kid, who exaggeratedly gesticulated and lifted his boots to her. "You see, they're clean today. No reason to give me a scolding tonight."

Louise did not make the least attempt to retort to his comment and swirling around with a gravelly expression, she let out through gritted teeth, loud enough for him to hear her, "Idiot."

Kid had to chuckle as he kept watching her from his position by the door. She walked with a proud stance, her chin up in the air and her two braids swinging against her straight back, but suddenly his big smile sobered as he saw her open a door to a built-in cupboard from where she took out a broom and several buckets. His eyes traveled round the now empty big room and noticing the state it was in after everybody had left he couldn't say that he envied this girl who obviously had to clean it. The floor was full of mud stains and there were glasses and cups everywhere. It was already quite late, and he guessed that she wouldn't finish this arduous task and go to bed in less than three hours. For one second, he didn't know why, he was tempted to offer to stay and give her a hand. However, in that very moment a feminine voice sounded by his side.

"Kid, what's taking you so long?" Doritha asked as she eyed Louise maliciously, who was completely oblivious to the couple. As she had come up to see why her fiancé was still in the hall, she had seen him exchange words with that horrible girl from the hotel. Those words hadn't reached Doritha's ears, but she just didn't like him talking to somebody like her, and to her surprise something had disturbingly stirred inside her as she noticed the way he was watching her.

Kid was startled at hearing her voice and stuttered a clumsy reply, "Uh... nothing. Here's your coat. Let's go now." He helped her to slide into the garment and without further ado they left the building and silently walked towards the wagon.

There was nobody in sight as everybody else had already left and the only sounds disturbing the peaceful night came from the saloon in the middle of the street. After a few minutes of silence, Doritha couldn't help herself any longer and asked, "What were you talking with that girl about, Kid?"

He turned two surprised eyes to her and even though he knew who she meant, he felt the urge to act as if he had no clue. "What girl?"

"You know... that servant ... there in the social hall," she explained, despise oozing through her voice and expression.

"I wasn't talking to her," he defended himself. It was the truth. To call that a conversation was clearly an overstatement. He had just made a silly remark, and the girl had only grumbled and called him an idiot.

"I saw you, Kid. Don't deny it," she retorted with a cold and strained voice. "You know what? She was the one who shamelessly insulted me at the hotel."

The young Southerner let out a weary sigh, not ready to argue with her at this time of the night, especially for such a minor matter. "I assure you I wasn't doing any talking. Gosh, I don't even know her name."

"Why would you need to know her name anyway?" she replied in the same stiff and authoritative tone. "I don't like you talking to her."

Kid couldn't believe that sudden possessive attitude of hers. He knew he could end the matter right now and agree to what she was saying as this wasn't worth fighting, but his sense of pride won over him. It really annoyed him to think that she was practically forbidding him of who he should talk to. "Just perfect, Doritha. I can't simply say a few kind words to a strange girl, but it's fine for me to endure the company of your "charming" acquaintances," he let out sarcastically with a bitter gesture.

At his words Doritha stopped walking and turned her eyes towards him. "What do you mean?" she asked stiffly.

"Your so-called friends bore me to death, that's what," he stated loudly, not trying at all to hide his absolute displeasure.

"You get bored with real gentlemen?" she exclaimed in a strained voice, completely flabbergasted by his words. "I know, I know. You prefer the company of ignorant bumpkins, and as you were so desperate for your "kind", you had to chit-chat with the first minion you came across."

Kid stared at her, taken aback by the spite in her speech. He couldn't believe that those atrocities could come out from his lovely fiancée's mouth. "Tell me something, Doritha. Where did you learn to be so downright cruel and insensitive?" he asked, his voice tinged with gravity and irritation.

It was then that she realized that she had gone too far and hurried to calm him down. "I... Sorry, Kid," she muttered, lowering her eyes in faked shame. "I didn't mean that. Please let's not fight."

"I don't appreciate feeling like I had to ask for permission every time I want to talk to somebody or do something," Kid insisted, his annoyance still boiling inside him.

"Of course! I understand that," Doritha exclaimed, lifting her eyes to his. "Honestly I don't intend to rule you, Kid, believe me." She paused briefly and then she added what she knew always worked with men. "I just got kind of jealous when I saw you with that girl."

"She's just a young poor girl I know nothing about," he said, gradually forgetting his initial anger.

"Kid, you can't blame your fiancée for seeing any other women as rivals," she continued, sending him a sheepish smile.

"Honey, I only love you," he hurried to say, and instantly drew her into his arms. "It's only you," he repeated against her blonde hair while Doritha flashed a satisfactory smile as she let him comfort her in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

In the following weeks things between Kid and Doritha did not change much, or rather changed for the worse. He still tried to make her understand that their life together wouldn't be like the one she was so intent to lead since she had arrived in Rock Creek. The blonde girl spared no expense, and lately she apparently had the need to be the center of attention. There was not a single day that she didn't have guests over for dinner, who she entertained lavishly. This active social life implied she spent without restrictions as she insisted that she needed new dresses and a great selection of delicatessen and expensive wines to serve in these formal gatherings.

The fights between the couple over this matter were more and more frequent, but somehow she always managed to soothe his irritation, and he ended up barely understanding her illogical points of view. Sadly for Kid, he realized that due to the strain between the couple he welcomed the rides as a way of liberation, and he even volunteered for the longer ones that nobody wanted to do. He thought if he was ignorant to her luxurious activities, he would be happier like the saying went: Out of sight, out of mind. Kid guessed that his friends had noticed the change of attitude in him, but nobody had voiced their opinions to him, not even Jimmy. They always tried to give him his privacy as they knew he wasn't comfortable talking freely about his personal matters. Kid didn't know what else to do and was even wondering whether he was wrong to think like that. Sometimes he had the impression that Doritha didn't see their future life together on the ranch Kid had always dreamed about, despite the fact that he had already told her dozens of times. She was acting as if she thought she would be able to lead that extravagant life when they got married. Kid wished he could talk to somebody about his problems but somehow he would feel guilty of going behind Doritha's back and tell somebody about their rocky relationship. Well, apparently he was the only one to see problems because Doritha seemed to believe that everything between them was as smooth as silk, or at least that was what she always said.

All those thoughts kept popping in his mind as he rode his beloved Katy across the plains on his way to St Joseph. It was the early hours of the evening, and the sun would sink down to welcome the night in a few hour's time. Kid kept riding at a fast pace, wanting to make use of the last hours of light before stopping for the night. Suddenly, the sound of quick hooves behind him reached his ears and in a flash a rider on a black horse whizzed past him at a breakneck speed; both rider and horse disappearing into the distance in a matter of seconds. Kid briefly stopped Katy as he admiringly stared at the swift rider flashing away. Definitely whoever it was he was a very fast rider, and Kid thought that the Pony Express could really do with somebody so brisk and apparently such a natural with horses. Not wanting to waste any more time he spurred his mare into a light trot which gradually turned into a speedy gallop and the two of them continued their ride.

A couple of hours later darkness fell, and Kid decided to find a place to spend the night. He slowed Katy to a light canter as he led her into the thick forest ahead of them. The light of a camp fire flickered in the distance among the trees and as the Southerner came closer, he could make out the outline of a young boy and his horse tethered to a nearby tree. On seeing the animal, the Southerner recognized the rider and horse that had passed him on the trail a few hours before. There were just a few steps away from the camp when in the stillness of the night the sound of hooves could be heard and drawn the boy's attention. Straightaway Kid heard the click of a gun being cocked, and his eyes fell on the revolver aimed at him which the young boy was holding.

The Southerner stopped his horse at a safe distance and lifted his hands over his head in a gesture of good will. "Sir, I'm just a Pony Express rider," he said, eyeing the boy and the gun nervously. He had let himself be carried away by his first impressions and would never have thought that this lonely rider could mean any danger to his safety. After riding for the Express for almost a year now he should know better and appraise a situation before walking into danger so recklessly. The gun shone with the flickering flames reflecting on its black frame; it was the only thing he could see clearly. The boy's face was darkened by the big hat he was wearing but there was no doubt the rider was quite young. His hands were small and his whole slender body seemed to be drowned in the too wide clothes he had on. "I mean no harm," he continued, still with his hands up in front of his face. "Just wondered if I could share your fire."

There was a lapse of a few seconds, and finally Kid let out his held breath as the sound of the gun being uncocked reached his ears, and he saw the boy lower his colt. "Thank you," Kid muttered while he slid off Katy and tied her to a tree.

His unwilling host hadn't said a word so far, and the Pony Express rider wondered if his idea of sharing the camp with this silent shadow had been a sound one after all. Kid came closer to him, intrigued by this wordless character, but from his standing position as he hovered over the sitting man, all he could see was the top of his hat. It seemed that curiosity got the better of this stranger as well, and in that moment he lifted his face to the Express rider, making his hat fall back. A couple of braids flopped over the stranger's shoulders and on recognizing them and their owner, Kid's mouth broke into a smile.

"My, my, it's none other than Miss Dainty," he exclaimed, amusement shining in his eyes.

Louise glared at him, inwardly cursing her bad luck for having bumped into this obnoxious boy, who was no doubt going to disturb her well-sought solitude. Kid finished picking up his gear from Katy and coming closer to her still figure, he asked teasingly, "Am I decent enough to be in your presence, your Highness, or should I wash first?"

He chuckled at his own comment while Louise silently kept glaring at him dangerously. As she wasn't going to say anything, Kid decided to drop onto the ground next to her, and Louise automatically shifted away from him as if scalded, feeling he was too close to her. The two of them remained in silence for a few minutes; Louise avoiding his eyes as much as possible, her arms folded protectively over her chest. Meanwhile, Kid took out a piece of cheese and a chunk of bread from his saddle bags and offered to share them with her, but she refused, again without saying a single word. The blue-eyed rider ate in silence while he watched her horse with admiring eyes.

"It was you riding like the wind before, wasn't it?" he finally asked, but Louise never said a word but stared at him with an impassive and serious look. "It's a good horse you have there, Miss Dainty," he continued, regardless of her unwillingness to make small talk.

"Stop calling me that!" she finally exploded, tired of his silly games.

"Wow, I thought for a moment that a cat had eaten your tongue," he replied, not caring about the irritation obvious in her voice.

"Stop calling me that stupid name!" she repeated, her bright eyes and seriousness showing that she wasn't up for joking.

"Well, I never learned your name," Kid stated, but Louise averted her gaze, obviously not wanting to take part in the conversation he was trying to spark. Kid shook his head and seeing that she wasn't going to talk, he leaned towards the fire and began pouring himself a cup of coffee from the pot he had brewed minutes before.

It was then that she blurted out, "Louise."

Kid was sipping the coffee when her voice resounded in the silence of the night. He turned his eyes to her and clumsily uttered, "Uh?"

"Louise. My name's Louise. Louise McCloud," she repeated.

"Nice to meet you, Louise," he replied with a big smile, stretching his arm towards her but she slapped his hand away.

"You already met me," she simply said, tired of his silly mannerisms.

"I guess you're right," he continued. "But seeing you in that attire, I should call you Lou. For one moment I thought you were a boy but your two little friends here gave you away," he added, pointing with his thumb at her two long braids.

"Very funny," she mumbled ironically. Kid kept staring at her for a few minutes, which didn't sit well with her at all. "What are you looking at?" she asked, annoyance clearly showing in her voice.

Instead of answering her questions he asked one of his own, "How old are you, Lou?"

To her own surprise, instead of letting out one of her sarcastic quips despite the name he was using, she simply said, "Seventeen."

"Don't you think you're all grown-up to be wearing these?" he asked, stretching his arm and touching one of her braids.

Before he had even finished his question, she gruffly rescued her hair from his grasp and barked, "No!" Realizing that her reaction had aroused a strange look from him as if in confusion, she hurried to soothe her answer, "I mean ... I like them. Something wrong with that?"

"No, of course not," Kid simply said and now that she was starting to talk, he felt more comfortable and kept asking her questions. "So where are you riding to?"

"St Joseph," she mumbled, not really in the mood to bear his continuous questioning.

"What a coincidence! Me too. You have family in the city? Maybe your parents?"

Louise turned two annoyed eyes to him and growled, "Are you always this damned nosy?"

"And are you always this nasty?" Kid retorted in the same loud tone; his amusement completely gone and his irritation growing at Louise's rudeness. He was trying to be polite and kind, but her continuous sarcasm was getting on his nerves. Who did she think she was?

"I don't like people asking a lot of questions," she replied scornfully.

"I was just trying to make polite conversation," he defended himself loudly.

"Well, talk about the weather like normal people do," Louise continued stubbornly, matching his shrill tone of voice.

Kid shook his head and let out in a low voice, "You are the rudest girl I have ever met."

"Whatever," she replied gruffly, not caring about his words.

The pair lapsed into a sullen silence; the only sounds coming from the crackling flames before them. Louise kept her eyes on the fire, trying to forget the annoying presence of the boy by her side, and for once pleased that he had finally hushed and taken her clear hints. Yet, the welcoming silence did not last long as once again Kid's voice sounded by her side. "It ain't so cold tonight, is it?"

Louise slowly turned her head towards him and couldn't help a giggle escape her lips at his remark. Kid joined in her mirth and added, "Wow, I managed to melt the ice lady. For one moment you had me fooled, and I thought you couldn't laugh."

Lou sobered, and instead of replying to his remark and to her utter surprise she said, "I'm going to St Joseph to visit my brother and sister."

"And your parents?" he asked cautiously after her last reaction to his questions, but genuinely interested in her answer.

Louise averted her eyes and lowering them to her intertwined hands which were clutching her flexed legs, she muttered, "Dead."

"I'm sorry."

"My siblings are at the same orphanage I escaped from five years ago," she continued as if talking to herself, completely forgetting about Kid's presence. "Naïvely I thought I would be able to get a place of my own and take them out of there, but it ain't gonna happen." She sighed bitterly and kept silent for a while.

"Why not?" Kid asked again.

His voice startled her, who for a moment had forgotten that Kid was there at all. Clearing her tight throat she continued self-consciously, "What with my 'wonderful' job I will never be able to save enough, so all I can do is to spend the little money I get to make their life more comfortable there."

Kid nodded in understanding and added, "Why don't you quit that job then?"

"And then what? There ain't much a girl on her own can do, is there? Or Mr. Clever Pants has better ideas? Uh? Should I dress up like a man and get a job delivering the mail in your company?" she asked sarcastically, her mouth twitching into a bitter smile.

"Well, by the way you ride, Russell, Majors and Waddell would have to think seriously about their policy against women," Kid added half-seriously. Truth be told, he was impressed by the way she rode. He didn't know many women and even men who could ride so naturally. Of course, even with her ability to ride, he knew it couldn't be as it was much too dangerous a job for a woman to handle, which was why the rule was in effect to begin with.

"Very funny," she let out unhappily.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make fun of you," he added sincerely, looking directly into her brown eyes.

Louise turned her gaze into the dark night ahead of her, feeling her cheeks get increasingly hot. She didn't know whether it was because of the intense fire crackling at her feet, but it was clear that she was beginning to feel awkward talking about her personal matters to this practically stranger. She wondered what had prompted her to reveal so much of herself when she was so particular about her life. So trying to deviate his attention from her, Louise asked, "That blonde lady ... she's your fiancée, ain't she?"

"Uh huh," Kid simply muttered in a thoughtful mood. He had forgotten about Doritha while he had endured Louise's rudeness and listened to her account. For a brief spell his problems had gone from his mind, but with Lou's question there came the reminder of what weighed in his heart so much.

"When are you getting married?" she continued asking.

"Probably in the summer," Kid replied in a serious voice. He and Doritha hadn't really decided the date of their wedding yet even though they both assumed that they would after a few months of courtship. Kid complained to himself that they never talked about their impending marriage. Every time he brought the matter up, all she talked about was the very expensive wedding dress she planned to buy or the dozens of guests she wanted to invite or anything along those lines, but nothing that Kid considered really important like their future life together when the ceremony and all the trimmings were over. "First I need to get a place of our own. I plan to make it into a good horse ranch."

Lou looked at him skeptically, not imagining the woman who was his fiancée as a simple rancher's wife. While she had stayed at the hotel, Louise had seen quite a lot of the lady to her dismay. She had tried to avoid that proper lady as much as possible after that episode at the hotel stairs. Lou would have bet her life that she would be getting a new scolding from Mr. Grigson, to say the least. Surprisingly, the blonde lady had not reported her as Lou had supposed she would. So she hadn't risked another unfortunate meeting and reminding her of that other day and tried to keep clear of her. Yet, she had seen her from a safe distance as she went and came, putting on airs and walking with that haughty manner. Louise just couldn't really match the image of hers with the one of a rancher's wife, but she didn't voice her opinion, after all she couldn't care less. Instead she decided to say the first thing that came to her mind without much enthusiasm, "She's pretty."

"Thank you," Kid muttered with a pleasant smile.

His answer and reaction refueled her irritation and she retorted in a disagreeable tone, "Thank you? Gosh, I paid the compliment to her, not you. What d'you think she's of your creation or what?"

Kid stared at her agape, flabbergasted at her unkind words. "You really ooze charm through all your pores!" he exclaimed, his voice choking with anger. "My goodness me, can't you be civil for more than five minutes? I imagine that with your 'sweet' character friends will file at your door in hundreds."

"Shut up!" Lou ordered, turning a deaf ear to his sarcasm and as she rose to her feet, she added, "I'm going to sleep." Before walking to the bedroll she had laid a few feet away she turned round to Kid and lifting a threatening finger to him she said, "You stay away from me, all right? You haven't seen half of me yet and God help you if I just sense you closer than you should be."

"Oh please," Kid mocked his reply. "You're more than safe with me. Not even if you were the only woman on earth, would I want anything from you."

"Fine!" she barked, glaring at him.

"Fine!" he retorted in the same tone and then she swirled round and lay down on the hard ground.

Kid watched her and for a moment their eyes met over the fire. As if bitten, Louise turned her back to him and threw the blanket over herself with such force that she stiflingly covered her head completely and irritated at her own clumsiness she struggled with the blanket to get comfortable and uncover her head. Kid silently chuckled at her antics and shook his head for the umpteenth time tonight. She was definitely the oddest girl he had ever met; they had managed to have a polite talk for barely a few minutes, and then she had launched another of her stinging remarks again.

Kid wondered what was the matter with her; every time he had come across her, she seemed to have been in a foul mood. The Southerner did not know anybody so grumpy, only Tompkins, but even so the store-keeper had his good moments from time to time. Maybe the explanation to her temperament lay on what she had told him. Kid admitted that it must be terribly frustrating not to be able to help your dear ones in the way you'd like to. It was admirable how she was ready to give everything for the welfare of her family. She was a young girl who had to face an adult's responsibility at an early age. Pondering on these facts made Kid see her in a new light; he had no right to judge her or snap at her when he had no idea what it meant to be an orphan girl with young charges on top of it all. It was already difficult for a boy, and he supposed that it would be much worse for a lone woman. Yet, nobody was to blame for her situation, and a smile always made things seem a bit better.

With all those thoughts crossing his mind Kid decided to turn in for the night and with one last look at her figure sleeping peacefully a few feet away from him he lay down on his own bedroll. Not once did it dawn on him that he hadn't given any thought to Doritha and their increasingly difficult relationship.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The first rays of the morning sun fell over his eyes disturbingly, and after tossing for a few minutes in a vain attempt to continue sleeping, he opened them to a brand new day. Among grumbles Kid sat up and looked around. Louise was nowhere to be seen and her horse was gone too. He guessed that she must have left very early and so stealthily that the Southerner never heard her. Kid decided to get ready for another hard day ahead and with a bit of luck, he would reach Saint Joseph before the sun set. So after washing up in the nearby creek and tasting a cup of strong coffee he was back on the trail.

Half a day later he was entering the city. It was early in the evening, and the streets were now half empty of the usual hustle and bustle of its daily activity. The way station was in the middle of St Joseph and slowing Katy to a light canter, Kid led his beloved mare towards it. The next rider was already waiting for him and the exchange of mochillas was done smoothly; the act had become a ritual among the riders and after so many rides there was no secret in its correct realization. Kid slid off his horse and let one of the station hands take care of Katy. All he wanted now was to enjoy a nice meal and rest his weary body in a warm and soft bed. He would spend the night here and start back to Rock Creek first thing in the morning. At half-way to the main building, the station master intercepted him. "Hey, Kid, hard ride?"

"Not more than usual, Mitch," the Southerner replied, eyeing the man expectantly. He knew that Mitch wasn't just being polite, and surely there was something else coming behind his greeting. So the man's next words confirmed his suspicions.

"Kid, there's a special dispatch I need you to take back to Rock Creek."

"No problem," the young rider agreed straightaway.

"It hasn't arrived yet," the station master explained, "Should come tomorrow or the day after at the latest. So I'm afraid you're stuck here a bit longer than usual."

"It's fine, Mitch," he said as he continued his way towards the inside of the building, leaving the station master behind. Kid did not like staying in this way station very long since it was always hectic and bustling, and rest was practically a utopia. This was the central station and there was always a continuous flow of people coming and going. It definitely lacked the familiar atmosphere they enjoyed in Rock Creek, and the meals did not reach the standards of Rachel's cooking at all. For one moment Kid was tempted to find better accommodation at one of the city's hotels, but he was too tired to move his exhausted body, so instead he just dropped on the first bunk one of the other riders told him was free.

As the station master had rightly said, the dispatch did not arrive that day or the following morning. Kid was bored to death with being idle all day long while waiting for those important documents he had to deliver. It was almost lunch time, and he thought that he couldn't endure one more meal at the station. These riders were not as lucky to have a station mother to care for their needs; instead their domestic duties were carried out by the very riders, except for the laundry, which they sent to the hotel's laundry service. The night before the meal served at the crowded table had been absolutely tasteless to say the least, and today Kid did not dare go through the same experience once again, especially when he learned this morning who was in charge of the cooking today. So he decided to enjoy a good meal at one of the city's restaurants; it was a place he had already gone to a couple of times, and they served good food at a reasonable price.

A waiter greeted him politely as he stepped inside. Kid dawdled to the area where the tables were neatly scattered, and his eyes instantly spotted a familiar face in the half-empty restaurant. Louise was at one of the tables; she had changed out of her masculine clothes and was wearing a simple dress. Two children, who Kid assumed were her siblings, were with her; the young girl seemed to be in a cheerful and chatty mood while the boy looked sullen and bored. Without thinking twice about it, Kid directed his steps towards where the three siblings were, apparently in the middle of lunch. Louise had not noticed his presence yet, and it was when the two children lifted their eyes to the young man that she first saw him.

"Hey, Lou. We meet again," Kid greeted with a smile, removing his hat politely.

The girl did not seem pleased at all and simply muttered sarcastically, "I'm overjoyed."

Kid decided to turn a deaf ear to her usual weird manners and directed his attention to the two children, who were watching him with big eyes and apparent curiosity. "So you're Louise's brother and sister?"

The two siblings nodded their heads simultaneously, and it was Jeremiah who first broke the silence. "My name's Jeremiah. Are you one of those gunslingers, sir?" he asked as he stared at the gun attached to Kid's belt.

"Miah!" Lou scolded loudly, utterly shocked at her brother's blunt question. "Where are your manners?"

Kid laughed at the boy's remark and added, "I'm afraid I'm not, Jeremiah. My name's Kid, and I just ride for the Pony Express."

His answer did not seem to disappoint the young boy, but rather the opposite. "Wow! A real Pony Express rider, Theresa!" His sister exchanged a brief look, obviously not sharing the same enthusiasm as her brother. "And you're friends with Louise?" Jeremiah continued.

Kid looked sideways at Lou, who definitely wasn't thrilled at all with this new encounter, and said, "Yes, that's right. We're good friends." Louise lifted one eyebrow in surprise and stared at him skeptically, but decided not to say anything.

"Wow!" Jeremiah let out again, suddenly seeing his elder sister in a new light. It was really great that she had a Pony Express rider as a friend. All the boys at the orphanage talked about the riders as some kind of heroes and dreamed of becoming a rider themselves someday. Jeremiah thought pleased that he would now wake the envy of all those boys when he told them. Not only was Louise friends with one of those riders, but he, Jeremiah McCloud, was actually talking to him in person. The boy wondered why Louise hadn't mentioned something so important before; actually, Jeremiah silently pondered, his sister never talked about much of her life in Rock Creek. All she kept saying was that they should be good children and how she couldn't visit them more often because of her busy job. Maybe she had a fascinating life in that town where she probably had many interesting friends, and here he had thought till this very moment that she was just a boring older sister. "Would you like to join us, Kid?" Jeremiah asked the blue-eyed rider, praying that he would say yes.

Before he had time to reply, Lou cut in and said, "Jeremiah, I'm sure this... uh... Kid had better plans in mind than spend his lunch time with us." She did not look forward to bearing his presence once again. She thought he was an obnoxious man who had been pestering her with all those questions the day before, and apparently he didn't hold a better opinion of her. Besides, she already regretted telling him all those personal details; Louise was very particular about her privacy and her siblings were the most special part of her life. So she didn't like anybody taking part in her time with them.

"Actually I'm free," Kid replied, knowing full well that she was trying to get rid of him at all costs. In any other case, he would have politely excused himself, but strangely enough, he found he liked this silly game with her. It illogically amused him to see her spark with anger, and something within him pushed him to fight her and get the upper hand.

Louise glared at him silently as Kid pulled up the chair and sat at the table with the three of them. She just couldn't understand the nerve of him; she had made it clear to him that he was not welcomed, or at least not by her. To the contrary, Jeremiah had clapped his hands pleasantly as Kid had accepted his invitation and Theresa seemed to enjoy the new company as well. Yet, he should mind her and leave them alone. What was with him? Why did he keep pestering her? Lou silently cursed him for spoiling another moment and having to stand him once again.

"So what is your name, young lady?" Kid asked, addressing Theresa, who hadn't said one word since he had approached them.

The girl blushed at having the attention of the man and being called 'young lady'. "Theresa McCloud," she let out in a low tone.

"A beautiful name," Kid added, "just like its lovely owner."

The girl giggled, blushing and at the same time pleased with his flattering words. She thought she liked this friend of Louise's. He was handsome, charming and had a nice voice. Louise, though, kept looking at him silently; her irritation growing at his remark to Theresa. Obviously he was a sweet-talker, a quality she had always loathed, especially in men. If it weren't for her siblings' presence she would have already given him a piece of her mind.

Wanting to hog the rider's attention for himself, Jeremiah tugged at Kid's jacket sleeve and said, "Tell us about your rides, Kid."

The rider smiled, and without any delay he began telling the boy everything about the most interesting things that had happened to him while working for the Express. He really couldn't complain that his job lacked any excitement but rather the opposite. As he tasted the steak he had ordered for lunch, he told the boy about those times he had been chased by Indians, how he had befriended a Sioux Indian, who he had first believed to be a murderer or how all the riders were like a family and had put their lives on the line for each other at some point.

As he told story after story the two children stared at him wide-eyed, without losing a single detail of his accounts. They were obviously impressed and thrilled to listen to those stories, which contrasted with their eldest sister's demeanor. She heard him with a skeptical expression, clearly not completely believing everything he was telling. Kid had the urge to stop and face her; he hated when somebody doubted he was telling the truth, but eventually he decided not to pay her any heed as he didn't want to cause a scene in front of the two children.

"I want to be a Pony Express rider like you," Jeremiah remarked as Kid finished one of his stories.

"I'm afraid you're a bit too young for the job," the rider said, and in his mind silently added _'and your sister will skin me alive if I encourage you any further'_.

Lou looked at him dangerously, feeling more and more furious by the minute. Jeremiah was already an untamed boy as it was, and it didn't help any if this young man filled his head with all that buck wash about the Pony Express and his noble deeds. It might be a game or simply a distraction for him to spend his idle time with a couple of children, but Louise knew that it would cause nothing but headaches. The nuns at the orphanage kept telling her that Theresa was simply a darling, but Jeremiah was a very difficult boy. He continuously got into fights with older boys and spent most of his time at school daydreaming. Louise could really understand the nuns' opinion because she could see that her brother wasn't the easiest boy to deal with whenever she came visiting. He was always in a glum mood, and even though she had tried to talk to him and asked him what the matter was, Jeremiah never talked. Lou just hoped that it was a temporary thing and he would snap out of it soon.

"Will you teach me how to ride?" Jeremiah asked Kid, his bright eyes pleading.

"From what I've seen your sister could do that fairly enough," Kid replied matter-of-factly.

The boy snorted at his suggestion and added, "She's just a girl."

Lou turned her eyes to her brother with a frown, obviously not very pleased at his words, but didn't say anything. Kid, though, had to make a great effort to smother the laugh trying to escape at the boy's remark, especially realizing that Louise wasn't amused at all. Jeremiah, oblivious to his sister's feelings, insisted on his request, "Please Kid. Please."

"Now?" Kid asked and the boy nodded energetically with a happy smile. The rider did not know what to say, uncomfortable under Louise's stern gaze. He really didn't want to overstay more than what he should, as he knew that Lou wasn't happy with his presence, and he really didn't want to cause any problems between the boy and his sister. "I dunno, Jeremiah. That's for your sister to say."

Straightaway the young boy turned to his eldest sister with the same pleading eyes he had used with Kid, "Please Louise. Say I can. Please."

"Honey, you can't learn to ride in just a few hours," Lou tried to reason with him. "And I'm sure ... uh... Kid has his own responsibilities."

"He won't mind, will you, Kid?" he replied and without waiting for an answer he continued, "And you know I already can ride, but I want him to show me some of his tricks." Jeremiah insisted stubbornly, "Please, Louise. I will be good."

She looked at her brother skeptically, strongly tempted to say no, but she had to admit that since this morning it was the first time the boy had shown some enthusiasm for something. Otherwise, he had been sulking and looking utterly miserable. "I'm not very sure if you deserve that treat, Jeremiah," she said, trying to sound serious but the truth was that it pleased her to see him cheerful for once. "You have been giving me and Theresa a hard time, young man."

"I promise I'll me good, honestly," Jeremiah repeated. "Please, please."

Louise paused for a moment as if considering what to say, and after a few seconds she said, "All right." The boy cheered loudly and this time Theresa joined in his joy, clapping her hands happily. "That is," Lou added, raising her voice over her siblings' enthusiasm, "If Kid doesn't mind."

Both children's eyes shot toward the rider straightaway and Jeremiah held his breath waiting for Kid to talk. The rider smiled widely and said, "It will be a pleasure. Just give me a few minutes to drop by the station and let them know where they can find me if need be."

About half an hour later the four of them reached a vast area next to a small forest on the outskirts of St Joseph. Jeremiah had been absolutely thrilled when he had first seen Kid's horse. He kept exclaiming that it was the most beautiful animal he had ever seen in his entire life. The rider couldn't help but chuckle at his eagerness, and he imagined he must have been as keen and full of energy as this boy at his age. In his most tender years back in Virginia his family couldn't afford to have a fine horse like the one he now had and simply owned an ugly poor animal, strong enough to work the small fields his family had. Yet, Kid vividly remembered the beautiful stallions his neighbors had, and they always let him ride one of them in particular, a magnificent white horse, as some kind of reward for the odd jobs he used to do for the couple. Thanks to these "treats" Kid had been able to learn how to ride and today he could make a living because of his good riding abilities.

For all those memories the Southerner felt moved and visibly pleased with the boy's eagerness and enthusiasm. The day had really turned out much better than Kid had anticipated; instead of a long, boring afternoon in a city where he had nothing to occupy his time, he was enjoying the company of the three siblings. Even Louise didn't seem so reluctant to bear his presence, which was really a change.

While Kid was showing Jeremiah some of his expertise, Louise rested her body against the frame of the buckboard which she had rented while in the city. Theresa sat by her side, playing with her doll and not really interested in what was going on between her brother and the rider. Louise kept watching Jeremiah and Kid intently and she had to admit that she was surprised that the boy was so keen on horses. This fondness was something that joined the two of them, unlike Theresa who had never shown any special interest in the matter.

Louise remembered that ever since she was very young, she had been told over and over again she should focus her attention on something more appropriate for a girl. Yet, she had always wanted to ride and have a horse of her own. The only good memories she had of her pa was when he had taught her basic riding skills, and with the time she had practically taught herself how to handle a horse. It was this undying love for horses what had made her such a natural and smooth rider, as good as any man or even better. Now that she was watching Jeremiah, she could see that he also had fine qualities. Louise thought ruefully that it was a shame that she wasn't a man or that Jeremiah hadn't been the first to be born. It would have been so much easier for them if their mother had had a boy first.

In that case, Louise would have been able to find a better job and eventually carry out her plans to have a place of her own and keep her family together. The best example of this was the young man with her brother, Kid. He had a job where he earned enough and would someday buy the ranch of his dreams for him and that fiancée of his. The thought filled her with bitterness; why was the world so unfair? She stared at Kid with a scowl and in that exact moment the Southerner happened to glance at her and noticing her bitter expression he frowned his forehead in confusion and looked away instantly.

Louise sighed, disappointed in herself and her own reactions. She had no right to pass judgment on this young man or blame him for the world's injustices; that was the way life was, and after all he had been awfully kind to want to spend his free time with a strange young boy and his two sisters. Lou had to admit that she had initially been quite against the idea of sharing this time with her siblings with this young man, but seeing Jeremiah beam happily she had to say that it hadn't been such a bad idea. Kid seemed to have a smooth way with children and never ran out of patience. Louise was pleasantly impressed that the rider was able to handle her brother so well since she knew that Jeremiah could be quite a handful, even to people he didn't know.

"Let's give Katy a break," Kid said, helping the boy slide off the horse. Jeremiah made a disappointed face, but didn't say anything as the rider handed him the canteen to have a swig.

After a few moments of silence the young boy exclaimed, "I'm having so much fun, Kid!"

"I'm glad to hear that," the rider replied with an ample smile.

"Do you have sisters?" Jeremiah asked out of the blue.

Kid shook his head. "I used to have an older brother but he died," he muttered gravelly, feeling a pressure in his chest, the usual sensation whenever he talked about Jed. It still weighed on his soul to think he could have done things differently and maybe his brother would still be alive. Yet, that was something that unfortunately he would never be able to find out.

"Sisters are such a drag!" the boy complained with a scowl. "I'd much rather have an older brother than Louise. She's always picking on me and nagging."

"Jeremiah, I'm sure she simply wants the best for you," Kid replied. "I think you're very lucky to have somebody who cares for you and your sister so much."

The twelve-year-old shrugged his shoulders, not really convinced by his new friend's words, and muttered, "I guess. But she promised that we'd live together out of the orphanage someday and it's not happening."

Kid decided not to say anything about Jeremiah's remark. Lou had told him that her dream and plans weren't likely to come true, but it wasn't his place to say anything. He didn't want to risk angering the girl more than she already was. For this reason Kid tried to change the direction of the conversation. "Jeremiah, there's a creek behind that copse of trees," he said, pointing in the direction of the place with his finger. "Why don't you take Katy and let her have some water?"

"All right," the boy replied promptly and taking the mare's reins he led her towards where Kid had motioned.

Meanwhile, the blue-eyed rider stomped to where the two girls were, and as soon as Lou saw him on his own, she asked in a serious tone, "Where's my brother?"

"He's watering Katy at the creek," he replied, flashing a smile at Theresa, who was grinning as well.

"Can I go with him, Louise? Can I?" Theresa asked, talking in an eager tone.

"All right, but..." Lou began and in a flash the young girl shot to find her brother before Louise could finish her sentence. "Watch out where you step, Tessa!" Louise shouted after her. "I don't want you to take a fall like last time!"

Theresa was already out of their sight and probably hadn't heard any of her sister's words. Louise sighed wearily, and as she lifted her eyes to Kid, he was grinning from ear to ear. "They're good children," the rider let out, daring to take a place next to her on the back of the wagon.

"Yes, they are," she mumbled as she averted her eyes from his. She remained silent for a few seconds and turning to him once again she added, "Thank you for doing this for Jeremiah."

Kid glanced at her surprised at the sincerity and soft tone of her words. "Is it just me or are you actually talking to me in a normal and polite way?" Kid asked teasingly, but as her eyes blazed in warning, he let out an apologetic "sorry", and giving her a sheepish smile he added, "It's fine. He's a good boy."

"I know, but he's so difficult to handle. He's always grumbling and complaining about everything. Nothing I ever do seems to please him," Louise said in a low tone as if talking to herself.

"He's at a difficult age. I imagine I wasn't much different at this age," Kid replied.

"I guess."

While Kid and Lou were in the middle of this conversation, the two children finished watering the mare and were on their way back. They were at a certain distance from the two adults and the trees were blocking their presence from being spotted. As soon as Theresa laid eyes on Kid and her sister talking together, she grabbed her brother's arm, making him stop his walking. "Jeremiah, hold on," she urged him in a low voice.

"What now, Tessa?" he asked with a frown. He was already annoyed that his little sister had joined him at the creek, and her continuous remarks were simply irksome for the young boy.

"Look!" she said, pointing at the two adults in the distance.

"What?" Jeremiah asked, not getting what the young girl was getting at.

"Louise and Kid," she let out matter-of-factly. "Don't you see them, there together?"

"And?" the boy asked again, as clueless about his sister's enigmatic words as before.

Theresa rolled her eyes at her brother's apparent obtuseness. "Kid and Louise!" she repeated again. "I think he's Louise's beau," she explained with a contented expression.

Jeremiah stared at his sister as if she had lost her mind and blurted out, "He's not her beau! Stop talking like a fool!"

"Why not?" she asked in a thin voice, hurt by the boy's cutting words.

"Why would a Pony Express rider who leads a dangerous interesting life need a girlfriend anyway, especially one like Louise?" Jeremiah remarked with a mocking smirk.

"Because he loves her, that's why!" Theresa exclaimed, utterly convinced of what she was saying.

The boy shook his head in amusement and added, "You should stop reading those stupid romantic stories of that book Amy lent you! It's just a lot of lies that only silly girls would believe!"

Theresa stuck her tongue out at her brother but didn't say one more word. She just kept looking at the two adults from their relative distance and for some strange reason, Jeremiah didn't move either and watched Kid and Louise, who were apparently in deep conversation. The boy didn't see what Theresa was so intent on watching; all he saw was his elder sister and Kid simply talking and nothing else. Theresa could sometimes have such crazy ideas and now she was making him waste his precious time that he could be spending with his friend with all that buck wash.

While the two children watched the two adults, in that moment they saw a rider on a horse appear and approaching Kid, he gave him something. Jeremiah heard Theresa grumbling, apparently not happy that this stranger had spoiled the moment between Kid and her sister. "Come on, Tessa," the boy urged the young girl and they walked to where the adults were.

The unknown rider rode off before they had reached the wagon and when Kid saw them, he said, "I'm afraid I have to go, children. The documents I was waiting for have arrived, and I need to be on my way to Rock Creek."

The faces of the two siblings expressed bitter disappointment and then Theresa asked in a miserable voice, "Will we see you again, Kid?"

The rider smiled and not sure how to answer he simply said, "I'd love to, but I can't tell you when."

"Don't you know he's busy doing important things like delivering the mail or helping the marshal get all the criminals, silly girl?" Jeremiah remarked in a chiding tone as if his sister had asked the stupidest question ever.

"Be nice, young man," Louise scolded the boy, and he simply mumbled a thin 'sorry', embarrassed at being told off in front of Kid.

The Southerner ruffled Jeremiah's hair and taking the reins from him, he jumped on top of his mare in a swift motion. From that position he looked down at the three siblings and said, "I've had a lovely afternoon." He shifted his eyes to Lou and added, "See you around?"

Louise didn't try to answer and lifting his hand as a goodbye Kid turned Katy round and spurred her into a gallop and in no time he was on the trail again, riding like the wind towards Rock Creek, towards home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A couple of weeks passed since the ride to St Joseph, and Kid hadn't given a single thought to it again. Things at the station had been really hectic, and he could now understand the notable differences between this relatively new station and Sweetwater. They had more work than ever since there was always some extra mail on schedule, which meant that their time off had been reduced notably. All the riders had loudly complained to Teaspoon, but the station master had said that there was nothing he could do about it.

There was talk that war could break out at any moment, and that was the reason their workload had increased, this station being nearer to the focus of action, whereas their safety was thinning out even more. The riders never knew what they transported on their rides and what kind of people would be more than interested in preventing their mochillas from getting to their destinations. Anyway, that wasn't their major concern as all of them had always known the job was life-threatening since they had first signed on for the Express. Yet, nobody had mentioned that they wouldn't be able to get proper rest. Teaspoon had told them they should forget about hiring another rider; the company wasn't doing as well as the owners had initially foreseen, and some stations were already being closed down.

Kid grumbled as he slid off his horse at the station. He was finally home and he couldn't be happier to know that the ride was over. When he had ridden in, he hadn't seen any of his friends around, so he guessed that everybody was having dinner in the bunkhouse. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he let out a low moan. Every single bone in his body was hurting; definitely he needed his rest, and as soon as he saw to Katy, he wouldn't waste any time and drop into his bunk and sleep for the rest of the day. Today the distance between the stables and the bunkhouse seemed to have strangely widened, the Southerner thought as he shuffled across the yard.

Opening the door to the bunkhouse he let himself in, and as he had rightly guessed all his fellow riders were sitting around the dinner table, tasting another one of Rachel's delicious dishes. Everybody greeted him raucously when they lay eyes on their blue-eyed friend. Kid returned the greeting and while he was leaving all his gear next to his bunk, Rachel said, "I'll heat your dinner in a second, Kid."

"Not for me, thanks, Rachel. All I need right now is a good night sleep," he replied while he sat down on his bunk and started removing his boots.

"Hard ride, uh?" Jimmy remarked with a smirk.

"And long," Kid retorted as he slid in his bed and lay down. "Good night, boys, Rachel," he said before closing his eyes ready for his well-deserved rest.

Little by little he felt sleep coming over him; the others in the room started to talk in hushed tones. There was a kind of tacit agreement between the riders to keep their voices as low as possible when any of them were trying to get some sleep, especially after the extra workload they had to shoulder lately. Yet, Kid thought that even if the bunkhouse exploded deafeningly today, it wouldn't disturb his well-sought rest. The Southerner was in that state between wakefulness and sleep when he was faintly aware of somebody knocking at the door. Next some light steps followed and then the click of the door being opened. The sound of Rachel's voice was what completely snapped him out of his slumber, especially the words she uttered. "Hello, Doritha. Please come in."

Kid moaned irritably in a soft tone as he knew that his plans for a quiet evening sleeping in his bunk had to be called off for later. The Southerner took his time to get up from the bed, and when he finally turned his eyes to his fiancée, who was standing by the door, the lady was giggling with amusement. "Oh Kid, I've never known anybody who slept as much as you," she remarked.

The comment did not sit well with the rider, and he let out through gritted teeth, "I guess not." Yet, the irritation wasn't noticed by the blonde girl and once his annoyance sobered, Kid asked, "What are you doing here, Doritha?"

"Came to see my fiancé," she replied. "Let's go for a walk, honey."

"Now?" Kid asked with an unhappy face. He had been away for four days, and the walk could well wait for tomorrow when he had rested properly.

"Of course now," she replied, giggling at the naiveté of his question.

"Come on, Kid. Stop lazing around for once and pull your weight," Cody remarked, which gained him a glare from his friend while the rest burst out laughing. It was simply ironic that the rider more prone to neglect his work could be making that comment.

"All right, all right. Let's go for a walk, Miss Simmons," the Southerner said as he put on the boots he had discarded barely five minutes before. After tucking his shirt in his pants and making himself presentable again, he walked to the door and opened it for his fiancée.

The girl bid good-bye to everybody while Rachel reminded her to drop by the station more often. In fact, the blonde woman hadn't visited them since that first night, and even though Rachel couldn't say that she liked her, she needed to forget about her own feelings for Kid's sake. Doritha was his fiancée, the woman he was going to marry, and even though Rachel felt the girl wasn't right for him, she had no right to voice her opinion. It was clear to everybody that the Southerner wasn't happy for some reason, but the station mistress had warned all the riders against saying anything to their friend. It was Kid's life, and he was the only one who should decide about what was going on with Doritha. The rest would simply have to be ready to help him in case he needed their support and friendship but nothing else.

Once outside the bunkhouse Doritha wrapped her arms around Kid's neck and gave him a long and lingering kiss. "I've missed you so much," she said in a husky voice when the kiss finished.

The young man smiled pleasantly, realizing how lucky he was to have her in his life. Maybe things could sometimes be a bit complicated, but nothing they couldn't get over together. They were in love and only that really mattered. All the problems seemed to disappear when Doritha was before him with her beautiful face. Seemingly, though in her own way, the blonde girl was gradually getting used to life in Rock Creek. She was friends with many ladies and their well-off husbands, and there was no doubt she had more of a social life than many citizens that had lived in town all their lives. Moreover, Kid thought that meant a forward step in their relationship and that they only need to make a few adjustments and everything would be just perfect.

"I missed you too," the blue-eyed rider said and then they started walking hand in hand, neither breaking the silence that had settled between them. The night was mild, and the stars shone above them brightly. It was Doritha who finally spoke after a few minutes. "So, Kid, I gather you know what next week is?"

"Next week?" Kid repeated, not having a clue what she was getting at. Had he forgotten some anniversary? He was almost sure he hadn't.

Seeing the clueless expression on her fiancé, Doritha had to giggle and added, "It's your birthday, silly."

Kid chuckled amused at his own absent-mindedness but with how busy he had been lately, the date had completely slipped his mind. "It's true. I completely forgot about it."

"That's why I'm here. We can't forget about the day my love was brought into this world and later to me," she said and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Kid smiled pleasantly and Doritha added, "So what are we going to do for the occasion?"

"I dunno," Kid replied, not really wanting to make a fuss about his birthday. In his opinion it was nothing special and he still didn't know if he was scheduled for a ride that day. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe a nice dinner with you, Teaspoon, Rachel and the boys."

His answer wasn't the one Doritha was expecting and she whined exaggeratedly, "But Kid, I wanted you just for myself on that day!"

"Honey, we have any other day to be alone, but I would really love to share the occasion with you and my friends," he said, taking her hands in his and looking intently into her blue eyes. "We have the rest of our lives for that," he added in a husky voice, which provoked a contented smile from her. Kid felt he really would like to have that celebration with those he considered his family. They had been there for him in the last year and in moments like this it was his wish to enjoy their company. "Anyway," he continued, "I might not even be free that day."

Doritha didn't try to hide her disappointment and knowing that for the moment she had to let him win over her, she simply said, "All right. We'll do as you wish. You got a right to choose. It's your special day after all."

Kid grinned happily and placing a finger under her chin, he tipped her face towards him and joined his lips with hers. "I love you," he muttered against her mouth, pausing just enough for that declaration of love but without any more delay his kisses continued under the mild, starry night.

* * *

A week later everybody was ready to celebrate Kid's birthday. Rachel always insisted that the riders dressed up whenever there was a birthday of one of the boys to hold. She liked to make something special of those occasions and, besides, it was really nice to have the boys looking handsome and elegant from time to time. Tonight was going to be extra special as luck had it; all six riders would be there around the bunkhouse table. It was a rare occurrence since most of the time there was always somebody missing. So it was with a happy heart that Rachel had made tonight's dinner with the knowledge that all her boys would be present.

The riders were finishing donning their Sunday suits, which really wasn't something they did willingly. They didn't understand why they had to go through all the trouble and wear their best clothes just for the birthday of one of them, but Rachel wouldn't hear any of their protests. At least it would simply be for a couple of hours and then they would be free from restraining clothes.

Kid had already finished getting dressed and walking to the door, he said, "Boys, I'm off to pick up Doritha, all right?"

Cody and Jimmy were fighting over the use of the mirror while Ike and Buck struggled to do their bows properly among grumbles. Noah was already done and while perched on the table edge, he watched his four friends with obvious merriment. "All right, Kid," he replied to his blue-eyed fellow rider. "I'll keep an eye on these four in the meantime."

The Southerner chuckled at the remark, and as he stepped out of the bunkhouse, he made his way to the stables and got on the buckboard. In no time he was driving towards Doritha's place, and about fifteen minutes later the magnificent house appeared before his eyes. He still couldn't understand why she needed such a huge house. In her place Kid thought he would feel lost and cold in that enormous building, but he guessed that Doritha was used to living in that kind of surroundings. As he steered the wagon into the property, he frowned as he saw a few other carriages in front of the house. _'Was Doritha having visitors?'_ Kid wondered quizzically. He knew that she couldn't have forgotten about today since they had talked about tonight's dinner the day before. Thinking that he wouldn't find out what was going on here from the outside, Kid jumped off the wagon and walked up the few steps to the house porch. Once before the front of the house, he knocked loudly and a few seconds later the door opened and Mary, Doritha's maid, appeared.

"Evening, Mary," Kid greeted the girl. "Is Miss Simmons around?"

"Yes, sir," the girl replied in the same curt tone as always. She was about to turn around and call her ladyship when a door opened and Doritha came up to them. "Hello, honey," she exclaimed. "Happy birthday!"

Kid did not reply to his greeting as the voices of several people coming from that room attracted his complete attention. Through the half-closed door he could make out some of the men and ladies Doritha had grown so friendly with. Shifting his eyes back to her, the Southerner watched her for a few minutes, realizing that she was wearing a beautiful embroidered dress he had never seen her in before and holding a glass of wine in her right hand. "What does this mean, Doritha? What are all those people doing here?" he asked in a serious tone, nodding at the people in her lounge.

Noticing his seriousness, the blonde girl dismissed her maid, and when she was out of earshot, Doritha said matter-of-factly, "Your birthday dinner, silly!"

"What?" Kid let out flabbergasted.

"You wanted a dinner with our friends, didn't you? So that's what you're having," she added slyly.

Kid couldn't believe his own ears and eyes. "Do you ever listen to what I say or do you purposely choose not to pay me any mind?" he asked, his demeanor and tone of voice far from pleased.

"What do you mean?" Doritha let out, lowering her eyes and faking ignorance. "I did what you asked me to. I invited our friends..."

"Those stilted people are no friends of mine and you know it!" Kid cut her off angrily. "I wanted a nice dinner with you, the boys, Rachel and Teaspoon. I clearly told you so!"

Doritha lifted his eyes back to him and glanced at him with a proud stance. Not liking the tone he was using with her she snapped scornfully, "Some friends you have! Ha! They're nothing but a bunch of ignorant brutes! I can't believe that you really want me to meddle with that kind of people. And that woman! She's the talk of the town, and I can't say I don't understand why. Even the marshal is ... so... so...common! A horrible man." She talked venomously, voicing her real opinion about Kid's so-called family for once. How could he think she would be glad to spend her time with those people in that shack they lived? Doritha's intention had been to subtly drive Kid away from these friends of his, but the task wasn't as easy as she thought. He spent most of his time with them and to her dismay he showed great fondness for them, which she really couldn't understand why.

Kid stared at Doritha agape while she barked those terrible comments about his friends unmercifully. It was like seeing her for the first time, and even though she was before his very eyes, he couldn't believe that this woman and his sweet girlfriend were one and the same person. Or maybe he had simply decided to be blind to this shady part of her all this time. "I can't believe you're talking like that. I..." The words got stuck in his throat as his mind was in total turmoil; a wave of shock and fury swept through him overwhelmingly.

"I don't like them, all right?" she continued in the same tone. "And besides, what good can they be to our life anyway? Don't you understand that we need to get surrounded by those who will definitely make us better and get more?"

Her words spurred his anger, and he answered back in the same fury, "Unlike you, I see people for what they are and not for what they have!"

"For goodness' sake, Kid, when are you going to stop being so naive?" she spat. "We aren't children any more! That was fine for Sunday school but this is the real world!"

Kid didn't try to answer back to her contemptuous remarks and instead he kept staring at her with a cold calmness and finally he said, "Good bye, Doritha. Enjoy your party and the company of your friends!" He swirled around and plodded towards the wagon. The blonde girl shouted after him from her position at the door, but he never stopped and jumping on the buckboard, he drove off without even looking back.

Kid was raving mad as he stopped the carriage in front of the bunkhouse. He still couldn't believe what had happened between him and Doritha. Her spiteful words kept replying on his mind, filling him with blind rage. How could she say she didn't like his friends... his family? She hardly knew them and had no right to judge them like that. She hadn't even given herself the opportunity to get to know them. It was clear to Kid that Doritha had simply let her judgment be influenced by mere impressions and apparent rumors. In that case she was no better than all the people in Sweetwater and Rock Creek who never saw past their noses. At some point all the riders had been unfairly treated for one reason or another, either it was for having another skin color, for holding other beliefs, for some wicked rumor going around or simply for being orphans. Kid always detested those who didn't care to see, but what was before their eyes, and now his girlfriend... the woman he loved seemed to be no better than those people.

With an unhappy face, Kid plodded towards the bunkhouse and let himself in. All his friends were now around the table, all dressed in their Sunday bests. Teaspoon had already arrived from town and was sitting at his usual place at the head of the table. As the door clicked open and Kid stepped in, everybody turned their eyes to their friend.

"Howdy, son," the marshal greeted. "I gather that happy birthday is in order."

"Thanks, Teaspoon," the Southerner let out in a serious tone.

"It was high time you turned up, Kid," Cody added. "I'm starving."

The Southerner had no opportunity to reply to his comment as Ike called for his attention, loudly banging the table with his hand. The sandy-haired rider turned to his bald friend, who signed, "Where's Doritha?"

Kid let out a deep sigh and muttered, "She's not coming."

"What?" the riders exclaimed in chorus.

"What happened, Kid?" Rachel asked as the young man took a seat at the table.

"Apparently she had other plans for me tonight," he began. "Has invited all those people she's so chummy with, the Evans, the mayor and some others. She intended we spend tonight with all of them."

"What a jolly bunch!" Noah added sarcastically.

"We argued and ... well...I simply left," Kid finished, not getting into much detail. He just couldn't tell them what Doritha had said about all of them, which had made him fume with anger. Kid didn't really care about the whole birthday thing, but her unkind and almost despicable words about his friends had sparked his uncontrollable fury.

"I can't believe she pulled another one of her tricks!" Jimmy exclaimed, not liking the way Doritha Simmons was playing with his friend.

Kid turned two confused eyes to Jimmy and asked with a frown, "What do you mean, another of her tricks?"

Hickok knew that he had blundered it and talked without thinking. Jimmy had been tempted more than once to approach his friend as he didn't look very happy lately, but Rachel had warned all of them against meddling in Kid's matters. Now Jimmy had let the cat out of the bag and had no problem in talking his mind. "Kid, she's playing with you as if you were a yo-yo. We ain't blind and she ain't doing good to you."

"We have problems like any other couples, but that doesn't mean I ain't happy," Kid let out through gritted teeth. He definitely didn't like the way Jimmy was talking about his girl.

"She only thinks about herself!" Jimmy continued, oblivious to the others' warning looks. "She believes herself to be better than anyone, and I haven't seen yet any kind of thoughtfulness towards you."

"You have no right to talk about her like that! You don't know her!" Kid barked, jumping to his feet.

"Any fool could see what is so plain to everybody. We all see it," Jimmy insisted, rising to Kid's eye level.

At his words the Southerner turned his shocked eyes to the rest of his fellow riders. "You all think like Jimmy?" he asked in a grave tone and at the lack of response, Kid got the answer he suspected. "I can't believe you've been talking and gossiping about the woman I love."

"Kid, don't take it to heart," Buck piped in, trying to undo what Jimmy had so clumsily got them into. "We only know that you've changed since she came, and we can't say it's for the better."

The Southerner knew that his friends were somehow right, but in his heart he felt the need to stand up for Doritha. "Maybe it doesn't have anything to do with her. You know, she's all I ever wanted."

"You wouldn't be the first one to get disappointed about the content of your little parcel after removing the beautiful wrapping paper," Cody remarked in a low voice.

Kid kept glaring at all his friends and at this cue Rachel thought it was time she talked.

"Come on, Kid. You know we want the best for you," she said, choosing her words carefully. The young man was already quite upset after his argument with Doritha and Jimmy hadn't been very tactful in his opinions. Rachel didn't want a confrontation or a possible rift between the riders, which was what she had feared and the reason why she had warned the boys from voicing their opinion about the sandy-haired rider's girlfriend.

"For your information, Doritha in is the best thing that has ever happened to me," he remarked tersely, turning two glaring eyes to Jimmy when he snorted at his words. They kept glowering at each other, and the tension could be felt in the air.

"Please, boys," Rachel addressed the two young men with a serious voice. "Will you stop it now? Sit down and let's have a peaceful dinner once and for all."

"You're a wise woman," Cody added with a smirk, in a way to diffuse the tense atmosphere in the bunkhouse, but like usual, his friends didn't catch his intention as they all looked daggers in his direction.

Kid turned to Rachel with a grave expression and muttered, "Sorry, Rachel. I'm afraid I've lost my appetite all of a sudden." Without further ado he swirled around and dashed out of the bunkhouse, slamming the door behind him.

"Kid!" the blonde lady called after him and when it was clear that he wasn't answering her summons, she tried to follow him outside. Yet, she stopped dead in her tracks as Teaspoon called her name in warning.

"Let the boy cool down on his own, Rachel!" the marshal said and turning to his young employees, he added, "I hope you boys are proud of what you've done."

The young men had enough sense to look sheepish at the marshal's words, but not Jimmy. "Teaspoon, Kid is a good man, and I won't sit quietly any longer while that girl uses him for her own grandeur. She's trying to get rid of his dreams and even us... his family."

"Son, Kid's a grown man and can make his own decisions without your untimely meddlin'," Teaspoon continued. "Be a good friend and be there for him if he needs one, but keep your unwanted advice for yourself."

"But Teaspoon..." Jimmy insisted but once again the marshal cut him off.

"Remember what happened with that woman, Sarah Downs?" Teaspoon asked and Jimmy lowered his eyes, irritated that the older man brought up that story that had finished months ago. "You remember how you reacted when your friends tried to talk to ya?"

"That's different!" Hickok retorted.

"Of course it's different," the marshal replied. "We're talkin' about Kid's fiancée, the girl he's gonna marry and become his family, and not a woman he's just known for a few days." At this point Jimmy looked clearly defeated in his arguments by Teaspoon's disarming logic. "I ain't sayin' Miss Simmons here is the right or wrong one for Kid. It's up to him to decide that, and he has a right to make his own mistakes. And... next time you see him, you'd rather apologize to him and I mean all of ya, not only Jimmy."

"All right, Teaspoon, but can we eat now?" Cody let out almost in desperation.

"Good thinkin', Mr. Cody," the marshal replied with a grin. "I'm starvin'. What's for dinner, Rachel?"

The blonde lady didn't respond straightaway and looked obviously mortified. This was Kid's birthday dinner, and he wasn't there himself. Rachel wondered where he had gone all this heated up and he surely must feel betrayed by his own family. Guessing what the lady was thinking, Teaspoon hurried to say, "Don't worry, Rachel. The boy'll probably come back before we finish eatin'. You'll see."

"I guess," she let out with a thin voice and began serving the meat she had prepared for this special night that had turned out to be not so special after all.

* * *

While the bunkhouse occupants were discussing all these matters and tasting the dinner Rachel had fixed, Kid had been wandering through Rock Creek's now almost empty streets. He needed to let out some steam as he felt on the verge of exploding. What a memorable birthday he was having! First, Doritha's surprise, and even worse than the party she'd planned with people who didn't mean anything to him was her spilling the beans about her true feelings concerning his friends. It really hurt him to see the way his fiancée looked down on those who had been his main support for the last year.

Kid didn't feel any different from his fellow riders; they all lived the same life, went through the same difficulties and practically shared the same passions and beliefs. They might fight and differ occasionally, but at the end of the day they were one. Did this mean that Doritha had the same thoughts about him too? He was no fool and had noticed how she treated him as she tried to push these new 'acquaintances' into his life and those veiled remarks about the way he dressed or talked. Definitely he needed to have a word with Doritha and find out what really was on her mind. In the natural course of life they had both changed from those two shy children they had been. All they had to come to terms with now was all these changes and learn to love them in the same way they loved everything they already knew of each other.

The night had utterly been complete with all those comments from his friends, especially Jimmy. It saddened and hurt him the way they had been speculating and judging Doritha behind his back. They didn't really know her, and even though she had been a bit particular since arriving in Rock Creek, that didn't mean he wasn't happy with her. Kid admitted that he had been a bit glum and forlorn lately and although all those low feelings had been caused by her ways, he was ecstatic to have her here. She was the only woman who made him happy and when they finally got married, all his dreams would come true. Why couldn't Jimmy and the others understand that? Probably because they had never had a steady girlfriend and didn't know how complicated relationships could be.

It was already the fourth time Kid had passed by the same street and tired of this senseless roaming, he dropped on the first steps he came across, which led to the wooden walkway. He rested his elbow on his thighs while his hands spun his hat round and round absent-minded. The night was clear, the full moon casting its dim light over the town and from Kid's position not a single sound or noise could be heard. It was the ideal place to be ruminating about his jumbled thoughts tonight.

Suddenly, in the stillness of the night some light steps resounded behind him and the outline of a shadow projected by his side. He didn't need to turn round to know who was behind him; the slender and petite figure and a pair of braids lying before his eyes were enough clues to recognize their owner. Kid turned round and said, "Hey, Lou."

"Oh... it's you," she let out, her voice tinged with relief. When Louise had left the hotel and noticed a man sitting just before the building, she had ruefully thought that once again one of the local drunkards had chosen the spot to indulge his boozy habit. On one occasion she had had the scare of her life when one of these shady characters had tried to grab her, but fortunately with one single push she had been able to get rid of him. He had hardly been able to stand on his two feet and stumbled down on the hard ground heavily. So that was the reason why she had tried to slip past this man quietly, but when he turned round and Lou recognized Kid, the Pony Express rider, she had felt extremely relieved.

Louise walked a few steps closer to him and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the night," he replied in an odd tone, not really knowing how to answer her question.

"All right," Louise muttered with indifference.

Both of them remained in silence for a few minutes; Lou standing, her figure hovering over Kid who remained sitting on the same spot he had dropped a while ago. After that silent lapse he asked, "Care to join me?" He shifted his body to leave some room for her on the step. Louise glanced at it skeptically, clearly doubting whether to accept his offering, but finally she walked to him and sat down on the dusty step by his side. Neither said a single word for a while and it was Kid again who broke the silence.

"So how are your brother and sister?"

"Fine... I guess," she replied softly. "I haven't seen them since... that time. Maybe next month."

"I see."

Louise dared to look at him and as curiosity got the better of her, she couldn't help but ask, "And why is it you are enjoying this chilly night all on your own?"

"I'm not on my own. I'm with you," he replied in a playful tone.

"Oh... yeah," she let out and had to smile at his silly comment.

Kid joined in her mirth and after a while he said, "Actually today is my birthday."

"And this is the way you celebrate it? Wandering the town like a ghost?" she asked mockingly.

"Not exactly," Kid replied with a grin. "I was supposed to be having dinner with my friends … my family and my fiancée." He told her what the evening had brought about and how he had ended up on his own and roaming around Rock Creek like a fool. Lou listened to him intently, not missing a single detail of his account. At the end of it Kid let out in a desperate cry, "I don't like to feel like being in the middle. Doritha can't stand those I consider my family, and they don't hold a good opinion of her either. It's so damn frustrating!" Somehow he was feeling liberated by unloading his soul on somebody like Louise, who wasn't directly involved in the matter.

"There's nothing new in what you're telling me," Lou remarked after he had finished.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a frown.

"Kid, it's an old tale ... relations between in-laws ain't always smooth." She paused for a moment and then she asked, "How do you get on with her folks?"

"They're in Virginia," he simply said as if that answered her question.

"But you know them, don't you?" Lou insisted.

Kid made a scowl and added, "Her father was never too thrilled that she chose to be with me. I think he'd rather she became a nun, and they ain't even Catholics."

Louise tried to smother a smile at his comment and asked again, lifting one of her eyebrows, "And what about you?" Kid stared at her for a few seconds and then grinned in admittance, getting the point she was trying to make. "You see? The same old story again," she added with a coy smile.

"So what am I supposed to do now? Choose between them? I don't think I could do that." Kid asked, sincerely interested in her opinion.

"Don't be so dramatic. It's difficult to say," she muttered, pausing briefly to gather her thoughts. "I guess you need to make it work without forcing them to mingle if they don't want to and remember why both parts are important to you. They don't need to get along just because you do."

Kid kept staring at her for a few seconds and then he said in an admirable tone, "You're a clever little thing!"

At his comment Louise chuckled amused and embarrassed at the same time, not feeling very clever at all, but instead of denying his praising she asked, "So what's your decision now? What's it gonna be? Dinner with your beloved and her snooty friends," she uttered her question with a fake stilted voice, which made Kid chuckle, "or have you decided to spend the night with your friends?"

The rider eyed her, amusement shining in his blue eyes and to his own surprise, he said, "And what if I stay here with you?"

"With me?" she asked with a frown. "With the rudest girl in the whole world?" she added, repeating the words he had told her a couple of weeks ago in that ride to St. Joseph.

"Well... I think you're losing your touch," Kid retorted teasingly. "You even sound kind tonight."

Louise laughed amused and let out, "Why, thank you anyway."

Kid joined her mirth; his low mood had vanished as if by magic and he felt high-spirited in the company of Louise. He really needed to forget about his problems with Doritha and his friends for a while. Despite his first impression of her, she seemed very amiable and easy to talk to. He really missed having a relaxed conversation and a good laugh. Lately he hadn't had many occasions to do so, and if he thought about any other moments where he had enjoyed himself, Kid was surprised to realize that it had been when he had been with Lou and her siblings in St Joseph. Tonight he was having a good time, chatting with Louise and it didn't really matter that he was marooned in the middle of town and with all his plans gone to wreck and ruin.

As the laughs finished, Kid turned his eyes to the dark-haired girl and asked, "So tell me, is there somebody special in your life?"

"You mean like a beau?" Kid nodded at her question, and she exclaimed with a look of horror, "God, no!"

"You sound as if I had asked you an atrocity,"" he remarked.

"Well, I'm just not that type," she offered, her merriment of a few minutes ago gone.

"And what type is that?" he asked again, bemused by her senseless answer to his straightforward question.

"I dunno... your kind of type, you know," Lou stuttered her explanation, and trying to change the direction of the conversation, she asked, "You hungry?"

"I guess."

"Well, let's see what Mrs. Olesen has fixed tonight," she said, taking the covered plate she had placed by her side when she had sat down on the step.

"Food from the hotel restaurant?" he asked.

"Don't sound too excited," Louise retorted. "I assure you this ain't on the menu; it's the 'special' food for us poor workers." Lifting the serviette covering the plate she let out a sigh when she saw the contents of the dish and added in a weary voice, "Oh sausages again!" Turning to her companion for tonight, she asked, "Wanna share them?"

"Thank you, Miss McCloud," he replied, taking one of the sausages from her plate.

They exchanged a look and bringing the sausages together as if they were toasting with champagne or expensive wine, Louise said, "Happy birthday, Kid."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The following day dawned cold and damp and the riders left their bunks among grunts and yawns. Dark clouds threatening with rain hovered above in the sky, leaving the inside of the bunkhouse dark and in shadows. Jimmy lit a lamp which brightened the large room with its dim light, and it was then that his eyes fell on Kid, who was getting dressed in silence.

Unsure of how to address his friend, Jimmy stared at him for a few minutes and finally decided to say the first thing that crossed his mind at the moment. "Hey, Kid, we didn't hear you come back last night." When they had gone to bed, the Southerner hadn't been back yet, and Jimmy had feared that his words had caused more havoc than he had intended.

"Uh... no ... I lost track of time and ... well... it was a bit late," Kid replied clumsily, not getting into much detail about the previous night. In fact, he had been so wrapped up in his animated conversation with Lou that before either of them realized it, it was quite late. Kid couldn't say he regretted losing some of his so much needed sleep as he had really enjoyed her company. Despite the fiasco of their first encounters, they had really got on well last night and he felt laid-back and comfortable in her presence. They had been joking and talking about a bit of everything for hours and not even the coldness of the night had bothered them any.

"Kid..." Jimmy continued awkwardly. He knew he had to apologize to his friend, something he never felt comfortable doing but he needed to do so this time. "I'm sorry about what I said last night. I had no right to stick my nose in your matters."

"You're right," Kid simply said, not completely over his irritation about what had happened the night before.

"We made a mistake," Buck added. "Doritha is your girl, and we respect that."

Kid nodded and his coldness melted at his friends' sincere words. "It's all right, boys. Let's just forget about it."

All the riders, except Ike who had left early on a ride, smiled and carried on getting ready for the day. The bunkhouse was in complete silence, but the quietness didn't last as Cody piped in, "So Kid, where did you go and lose yourself to last night?"

The question did not catch the Southerner off guard as he expected the questioning from his friends. "Nowhere especial," he muttered as he smoothed his mattress and rearranged the bedding on his bunk.

"Doritha came here looking for you," Noah added as he did up the last buttons of his shirt.

At Noah's words Kid stopped the task at hand and turning to him he asked surprised, "Did she?"

"The poor girl went crazy when we told her that we didn't know where you were," Cody continued, admiring his own reflection in the small mirror on the wall.

Kid resumed the rearranging of his bunk and didn't try to say anything. He would have a word with Doritha later, but at least he was glad that she had come for him last night. Maybe she wanted to straighten things out between them.

"You didn't take Katy," Buck insisted. They were all curious where their friend had mysteriously disappeared. Usually when Kid became angry or had a bad day, he either took a ride with his mare or spent hours with her in the stables, brushing her down. Yet, last night it had been out of the ordinary as Kid hadn't come any closer to his beloved horse.

"I simply walked to town," he answered, disregarding the whole thing.

Cody smirked at his words and as usual his mind and his mouth traveled faster than his common sense. "So did you have a nice time at the saloon?" he asked, mischief showing in his bright blue eyes and his smirk.

"I didn't go to the saloon," Kid exclaimed, walking to the pegs by the door and grabbing his gun belt.

Cody exchanged a knowing look with his fellow riders and continued in the same teasing tone, "Don't worry, Kid. We won't tell Teaspoon, will we, boys?"

Kid puffed in exasperation and tired of Cody's comments he snapped, "I told you, Cody. I didn't go any nearer the saloon."

"Really?" Cody responded, not completely believing his friend. It was Kid they were talking about and he never frequented the saloon, but well... after all he was a man and the flesh was weak. It had been his birthday last night, and after arguing with his girlfriend, nobody would blame him for trying to find some entertainment and maybe company somewhere else. "So where did you go then?"

"I just walked, I told you," he replied in a low voice, tired of the conversation.

"All that time?" Noah asked this time, as curious as Cody was.

"Kid, you were gone for hours," Buck added.

The Southerner rolled his eyes at his fellow riders' avid curiosity; definitely there was nothing secret in this bunkhouse of theirs and knowing that they wouldn't give up till he talked, he simply said, "I bumped into a friend." He hoped that they left the matter then and there; he didn't want to talk about Louise as he knew how they would react if he mentioned anything about her. He knew them well enough to guess where their thoughts would go.

"What friend?" Jimmy asked with a frown. He didn't remember Kid talking about having any other friends in town apart from themselves. Obviously they knew people but they were mere acquaintances, nobody they had any friendship bonds with.

"A friend of mine," the Southerner muttered, fearing that his evasive replies would fuel their curiosity even more.

"Who?" Noah insisted.

Kid let out his held breath in exasperation and this time his answer came out in a loud tone. "Look. You don't know her…" His reply came in a rash and when he realized what he had clumsily said, it was too late to take it back. So the reaction he had dreaded was almost automatic.

"Her?" the four riders exclaimed in chorus.

"A girl?" Jimmy asked, his lips twitching with amusement.

"Good going, Kid. That's really my kind of night," Cody quipped, snickering.

"Stop getting those ideas," Kid warned them. "We simply talked."

"I heard that's what they call it nowadays," Noah added, which sent his friends in a fit of laughter.

"Of course," Jimmy continued, "if my girl won't talk, I'd look for some good conversation somewhere else."

Their hints and insinuations were starting to irritate the Southerner. He didn't like them to imply that he would deceive Doritha with another woman. Besides, it wasn't right they talked about Lou like that. What they had last night had been clean and without any other intentions, and nobody should stain it with that kind of insinuations. Moreover, Louise was a good and decent girl and his friends had no right to imply anything about her along those lines.

"Will you drop it?" Kid barked furiously. "Nothing happened. We talked and that's it. End of the discussion!"

"Don't get so riled up," Buck tried to soothe him, feeling that they had gone too far with their silly comments. "You know, it's just men talk."

"Talk about something else for a change then and leave me alone, will you?" the Southerner retorted coldly.

Cody took a seat at the table and muttered, "We never believed you could pull that one anyway. You're just too damn honorable."

Kid didn't try to retort Cody's comment and instead glared at him, not happy how he made everything sound so cheap. Of course he was a man of honor; that was the way he had been raised and it angered him how some of his friends sometimes made it sound as if it were an insult. Things were different here, but Kid just couldn't forget those values that he had grown up with. He believed that men should treat women in a certain fashion no matter the circumstances. If that was his sin, so let it be. He wasn't going to be ashamed for feeling the way he did.

In that moment the door opened and Rachel appeared. The tension in Kid's expression didn't go unnoticed by the lady and she asked, "Kid, everything all right?"

"Yes, Rachel," he replied, trying to shush away his growing irritation and went to sit at the table, as far from Cody as possible, at least for the moment. He was sick and tired of all these out-of-tune comments and being the center of his friends' tease.

Rachel eyed him curiously but as the rider didn't elaborate any further, she decided to dismiss the whole matter and addressing all the riders she said, "Boys, when you finish breakfast, we need to go to town for provisions."

Her words followed a stream of protests from the riders as going to the general store in food expeditions wasn't their favorite activity at all. "But Rachel, the weather is awful!" Cody complained loudly, voicing what his fellow riders were also thinking. He wasn't happy with any extra job, but going to Tompkins' store and loading the wagon under the rain wasn't something he was looking forward to even though it meant going to town. Today he was supposed to have a real quiet day; he had no rides scheduled and all he initially had to do was clean the tack room in the cozy warmth of the stables.

"Mr. Cody, you should be the last one to moan by the way you gobble," Rachel replied, not surprised by her charges' long faces at all. "Next time you sit at this table and there's nothing on your plate, I don't wanna hear any of your protests."

"Yes, ma'am," The blonde rider let out with a very unhappy expression.

An hour later they were all on their way to the general store. Even though the station was just at the other end of town, the riders took their horses while Noah drove the buckboard with Rachel sitting by his side on the seat. A continuous fine rain was falling over Rock Creek and the town main street was almost empty of its usual flow of people coming and going in their daily activities. Folks had run to find shelter away from this damp weather and the only people in sight were the Pony Express riders approaching the local store. Cody hadn't stopped whining about Rachel's "bright" idea of choosing today for this errand, but of course careful that his words didn't reach the station mistress's ears; he didn't want to spark her anger once again. The others listened to his protests without uttering a single word since they knew that their whining wouldn't take them anywhere, and they would end up doing the job anyway. Noah drove the wagon a few hundred feet ahead of them while the other four riders followed behind. As they rode past the hotel façade, something or rather somebody caught Kid's eye.

At that moment Lou stepped out of the hotel, carrying a bucket and some cloths. Without much delay she left the pail on the floor and started cleaning the windows. She grunted and moaned in a low voice while she performed the task, not understanding why her boss made her waste her time and efforts in such a useless chore. Only a man would consider it appropriate to clean the windows in this awful weather.

Kid stopped Katy in the middle of the street and kept staring at her as she soaped the big widows with great energy, oblivious that somebody across the street was watching her with deep interest. Noticing that the Southerner had fallen behind, the three riders stopped their horses and turning his attention to him Jimmy called, "Hey Kid, what on earth are you doing?"

The sandy-haired rider shifted his eyes to his friends and fumbled to find an excuse to his behavior. "Uh... you go ahead, boys. I'll catch up with you later," he finally said, unable to come up with anything better.

"Where are you going?" Buck asked.

"Uh... I ... I need to see to something. Won't be long," Kid replied clumsily, indecision clear in his stance.

His words didn't sit well with Cody at all and the blonde rider added in a whining voice, "Good try, Kid, but you won't get out of this so easily. Don't you think we'd rather be lazing around somewhere cozy and warm as well?"

"Cody, I'm not planning to skip out of our responsibilities!" Kid retorted, really tired of having to offer so many explanations about what he did or didn't do. He just wanted to go up to Louise and have a few words with her. Yet, he didn't dare voice his true intentions to his friends, especially after the hard time they gave him this morning when he had clumsily mentioned her. As soon as they learned that his 'mysterious' friend from the night before was a 'she', they had all jumped to the same conclusions. And all because it was a girl! Couldn't a man and a woman be just friends? He really liked Louise; she seemed very nice and amiable, and after their conversation from last night, Kid knew that she didn't have any friends in Rock Creek. Apparently, she had barely been living in the town for three months, just a bit longer than Kid had himself.

The three riders didn't make the least attempt to continue riding towards the store and with a bitter gesture Kid said, "Will you please go off? I will follow straightaway!"

"All right," Jimmy replied as the three of them turned their horses in the direction of the mercantile but before they set off, Cody said, "I warn you, my friend, if you don't turn up in ten minutes, I won't let you live this down."

"Go!" Kid spat and finally the three friends rode on and when he made sure they weren't paying him any attention, he slid off Katy and tethered the horse to the hitching post. Louise hadn't noticed his presence yet as she was very intent on the chore she was carrying out. Kid approached her slowly from behind and called her name softly, "Louise?"

Lou swirled around in a flash, almost startling him while she barked loudly, "What now?"

"It's just me. Kid." the rider said, lifting his arms in surrender. "Please don't hit me."

Realizing who was behind her, she relaxed and chuckled at his remark. "Sorry," she let out in a tiny voice as she looked him up and down. All his clothes were soaking wet from the ride under the rain that continued falling steadily. They were in the middle of the covered walkway and a puddle of water was forming on the wooden floor at Kid's feet.

Noticing where her eyes were, Kid added teasingly, "Don't worry, Lou. I won't step on your clean floor inside. I learned my lesson the first time. You made me understand it very clearly."

Louise chuckled, embarrassed at remembering how awfully rude and unladylike she had behaved when she had first met the man in front of her. She always tended to be a bit too temperamental and felt unable to control her gut reactions. Louise hadn't thought much of Kid back then, but now she saw him with new eyes. Last night she had really enjoyed his company; sometimes she felt quite lonely in this town, and even though she was very scrupulous about whom she allowed coming closer to her, she had let her guard down with Kid. He seemed quite a nice fella and there was nothing wrong in sharing a chat and some laughs with him.

"Having a bad day?" Kid asked, referring to her rude response when he had first approached her.

"Figures," Lou muttered, her lips stretched in a thin line. "Washing the windows in this rain; my idea of great fun."

Kid grinned at her exaggerated pout and asked again, "How come?"

"How come? Well... just because my boss is a moron, that's why!" she exclaimed loudly, not caring to lower her tone; her eyes shining with anger and frustration.

Kid burst out laughing at her reaction, and Louise couldn't help but unwillingly join in his mirth. "You'd better not let him catch any of this or you'll be out of a job," he offered while the girl simply shrugged her shoulders in indifference. Kid thought that definitely he had never met any woman like her before. She was so passionate in her opinions and so sure of herself that filled the rider with genuine admiration. Obviously, there was no guessing as far as she was concerned; everything was straightforward, no mixed truths and she obviously spoke her mind no matter the consequences. "Anyway," he continued after a while, "I came here to thank you for keeping me company last night ... and for dinner."

Lou raised one eyebrow while she peered at him with a skeptical expression. "For cold sausages?" she asked, her hands resting on her hips.

"Well... there was nothing better, was there?" he replied. "You should come to the station one day and try Rachel's cooking."

Lou smiled at him, well aware that she wouldn't be able to accept his invitation though his offering was genuine. He was engaged to be married, and even though she usually didn't care what was proper or what people might think, she didn't consider it appropriate to hang out with him more than what was acceptable. "By the way," she continued, trying to change the direction of the conversation, "did you sort out things with your friends?"

"Uh huh," Kid nodded and Louise asked again, "And with your girl?"

"Well... not yet," he let out with a serious expression, still unsure how he felt about the fight he and Doritha had the night before.

"You scared?" Louise insisted, her eyes gazing into his with a mixture of amusement and curiosity.

"Guess so," Kid admitted with an ample smile. "Definitely you're a clever girl."

Louise laughed heartily and picking up the cloth from the pail, she resumed her cleaning. She didn't want to risk being caught chit-chatting and getting another scolding. So if Albert or Mr. Grigson suddenly turned up, they wouldn't be able to say anything against her if she was doing her duty. At least, the task was more tolerable having the company of Kid for the moment.

While the Southerner and Louise were having this conversation, the three riders reached the store where Rachel and Noah were already waiting. Noticing the group of riders reduced down to three, the blonde woman asked, "Where's Kid, boys?"

"He said something about seeing to something there down the street," Jimmy explained as he pointed at where they had left their friend a minute ago.

Rachel turned her eyes to the direction Jimmy had motioned and the other men followed her example, trying to catch sight of Kid. From their position they could see their friend in animated conversation with a girl at the hotel front.

"Who is that?" Rachel asked with a frown, not peeling her eyes off the pair.

"Must be his 'new' friend," Buck answered with a knowing smirk.

"What new friend?" the blonde station mistress continued, her curiosity suddenly perked by the riders' information.

"Apparently he hung out with her last night," Noah explained, "or at least we gather it's her."

"She's nothing much to look at," Cody remarked, trying to get a good view of the girl but from their position at the door of Tompkins' store all he could see was a petite young girl still in braids and a very unbecoming dress. "She's still a child."

"Cody, don't be so mean. It's not very gentlemanlike to talk like that about a girl you don't even know," Rachel chided and as an afterthought she added, "Besides she's not that young. I think she might be around your age." From what little she could make out, Rachel was sure that this girl was older than what people could first think. Her appearance could be somehow deceptive, but there were features and signs that any woman could clearly see.

Cody shrugged his shoulders indifferently, losing his interest in this girl Kid seemed to have befriended. When the Southerner had mentioned her this morning, Cody's imagination had run wild and all kinds of juicy thoughts had invaded his always active mind, but watching the reality now, Cody felt betrayed and disappointed. She looked like somebody's little sister and nothing at all like the image of the woman he had imagined to be like.

"If I'm not wrong," Jimmy started when an idea had crept into his mind, "this is the same girl he told us about a while ago, the one he apparently had an argument with, remember, Cody?"

"No," the blonde rider replied, not making the slightest attempt to refresh his memory.

"Come on, boys," Rachel said. "Let's go. I guess Kid wouldn't appreciate being spied on like that by all of us. You heard him last night."

The four riders nodded, and they all started walking towards the inside of the store, but stopped short as Jimmy's voice sounded enigmatically, "Oh oh."

"What now?" Rachel turned to him with a quizzical expression.

"I'm afraid our friend's in deep trouble," Jimmy explained as he stretched his hand towards the other end of the street. Four pairs of eyes followed his lead and they instantly understood what Jimmy was referring to. Doritha was walking towards where Kid was, still in conversation with this new girl, and as soon as his fiancée spotted him, there was no doubt that she was anything but pleased. Her steps quickened and her whole demure became stiff.

"Kid's a dead man," Cody remarked with a serious expression, but secretly enjoying the spectacle they were up to see. Even though he hadn't been open to express his feelings about Doritha Simmons, there wasn't much difference from what his friends thought. It was high time that Kid showed the girl that she wasn't the only woman in the world. Cody had the impression that Kid's fiancée acted as if she had the Southerner for sure and didn't really care about what he felt or thought. She really needed a good lesson. His train of thought was cut off by Rachel's voice.

"All right, boys. Let's finish what we came here for," she said. "Leave Kid to deal with his own problems; he's a grown-up man."

Cody made a disappointed face and wailed exaggeratedly, "Oh, Rachel! Not now that it was getting interesting!"

The lady couldn't help but chuckle while she rolled her eyes. These boys could be such a handful and got on her nerves most of the time, but she wouldn't have them any other way, even Cody. He could be a bit too much sometimes, but this family wouldn't be the same without the blonde rider's special humor and wisecracks. "Come on, Mr. Cody," she said as she placed her hands on the boy's back and forced him to step into the store. "I'll buy you a book to keep you entertained."

"Why, thank you, Mrs. Dunne," Cody retorted as he let her steer him inside the mercantile, away from the scene that had stole all his attention.

Meanwhile, Doritha made her way down the walkway, red with anger. As soon as she woke up this morning, she was determined to go and talk to Kid about last night's disaster. Things had gotten out of hand and she regretted losing her temper like that. Despite his soft and noble nature, Doritha knew that Kid was a proud man and wouldn't appreciate her talking like that. Her mother always said that women could do with men whatever they wanted. All they needed was a great dose of subtlety and persuasion. Doritha knew that was a great truth as she had personally used her womanly powers to get everything she put her mind into. Obviously she had tried to use Kid's love for her to her own convenience, but it was clear that her fiancé wasn't as pliant as she had thought. So when he had left her house all fiery-like, she had lost no time to excuse herself with her guests and searched him out at the station. To her sheer dismay he wasn't there and all through the night Doritha had wondered where he had wound up and especially with whom.

This morning Doritha had woken up earlier than usual and after having a few bites for breakfast, she had headed for the station once again, ready to talk to Kid. When she got there, nobody was around, so she imagined they would all have gone to town. The blonde girl decided to leave her wagon there and continued her search on foot. It had been an arduous task to drive the wagon in the rain as the ground was all muddy and slippery. Doritha wasn't very good at carriage-driving since she was used to having somebody doing the job. In Virginia Luther, one of the family slaves, used to do the job and Doritha wished she could have those standards here in Rock Creek. Anyway, on any other occasion she would have made Mary drive the buggy, but she didn't want anybody to tag along when she talked to Kid. Mary was quite an efficient maid, but she tended to gossip around much to Doritha's dismay. As a matter of fact, she had caught the maid one day backbiting with the cook more than once.

Doritha crossed the station yard, holding her unfurled parasol with one hand over her head and the other hitching up her long skirt, trying to avoid getting it smeared with mud from the ground. Finally, after avoiding all the muddy puddles, she reached the covered walkway and hardly had she walked a few hundred feet before her eyes spotted Kid straightaway. She smiled widely in contentment, but suddenly that grin turned into a scowl as she spied him talking to that common girl from the hotel again.

Her steps quickened as her anger built up. They had already argued about this once before, and she had clearly stated that she didn't like him talking to that horrible girl. There was something in her that Doritha disliked, and it angered her to think that Kid had turned a deaf ear to her words and was chitchatting with her behind her back.

Kid was so wrapped up in his conversation with Lou that he was oblivious to anything else around him. He hadn't noticed that Doritha was walking towards him at all, much less noticing she was in a foul mood and only when loud steps reached his ears, he turned his eyes towards those sounds and literally paled when he saw his fiancée. Noticing that he had stopped short in what he was telling her, Lou directed her gaze to him and following the direction his eyes were looking at, she spotted that girlfriend of his plodding towards them. In no time the furious lady reached them and Louise was quick to come up with a way to steer clear of the couple.

"If you don't need anything else, sir, I need to go back inside," Lou muttered, collecting her bucket.

"Uh ... no," the Southerner mumbled clumsily, "Thank you" He tipped his hat to her and exchanging a quick look with him, Louise headed inside. On passing by the blonde lady, Louise lifted her head proudly and never flinched when Doritha glared at her in such a way that expressed her clear desires that the brown-haired girl was swallowed by the earth for ever.

Kid was glad that Louise had covered for him even though it seemed that Doritha's mood hadn't changed with her words. He knew that there was no shame or harm in having an innocent conversation, but something told him that his fiancée wouldn't see it in the same light. Turning his eyes to the blonde girl, he greeted her with a nervous smile, "Hello, honey."

Doritha didn't respond to his greeting and instead she asked coldly, "What were you talking with her about?"

"Nothing special," he let out gravelly.

"Why is it that whenever I turn away, you're talking with her?" she barked furiously.

"That's not true and you know it!" Kid defended himself, dumbfounded at her illogical accusations.

"We already talked about this, and you promised me you wouldn't come near her again!" Doritha continued, her eyes bright with sheer anger.

"I didn't do such a thing!" Kid retorted, hating to hear her making up words he had never said. He had never promised her to stop talking to Lou, but rather the opposite. He had clearly stated that he didn't like anybody telling him who he should or shouldn't talk to. "She's just somebody I know, and I don't understand what all the fuss is about!"

"I don't like her!" she growled, her words filled with resent and venom.

"Yes, you clearly let me know yesterday that you don't like any of my friends. You don't need to remind me," Kid drawled sharply, his blue eyes watching her with a very cold shine.

His words were like a slap and Doritha sobered immediately. "I talked without thinking, Kid!" she excused herself. "You angered me and ... I don't know what came over me!"

"You said some terrible things about the people who mean a lot to me," Kid insisted, not softened by her apologies at all.

"I know," Doritha whispered. "I didn't mean any of that, honestly."

Kid kept staring at her skeptically; those comments weren't ones to be made in the spur of the moment, but rather something that she had let come out in the open willingly. Nobody could speak with that fierceness and security and not feel those words as true. Yet, Kid knew that he couldn't be angry with her much longer. As Lou had well said the night before, there was nothing he could do if there were no warm feelings between his family and Doritha. You couldn't rule people and force them to feel something that they didn't.

"Please Kid, forgive me," she said, her eyes pleading with him.

His irritation vanished as he thought he could hear the sincerity behind her words. Maybe she didn't like his friends, but obviously she wanted to repair whatever harm she had caused with her behavior yesterday. "I have to apologize as well, Doritha," he said, "I got all fired up and should learn to control my temper. We need to be able to work things out by talking and not by arguing."

Doritha smiled brightly as he granted her his pardon. "Well, let's not argue any more!" she exclaimed while she hooked her arm around his and they began walking down the walkway. "I feel so terribly unhappy and lonely when we fight."

"Me too," Kid admitted softly.

They strolled for a few minutes in silence and then the blonde girl said, "I came looking for you last night. I wanted to talk to you straightaway."

"I know," Kid simply said.

"Where were you?" she asked. "Your friends told me that you hadn't stayed for dinner at the station."

Kid had dreaded her mentioning last night and for one moment he thought that everything was sorted out and they wouldn't have to talk about it. Yet, his hopes were dashed as she brought up the issue. The Southerner knew that he couldn't be sincere with Doritha, especially after the way she had reacted on finding him talking to Lou. He just couldn't tell her that he had spent the night much in the same way as he was this morning; he didn't want to have another argument, so he fumbled for an explanation.

"Uh... nowhere special."

"But where?" Doritha insisted, frustrated by his attempts to brush her off.

Kid knew that he was a terrible liar and like with his friends, nothing suitable came to mind. It was out of the question to tell her the truth. It would sound as bad as it had this morning when he had told the boys. He just didn't want to apologize or argue for something that meant no harm to anybody.

"Kid?" Doritha called as he wasn't talking, which was making her uneasy. "What aren't you telling me?"

They had stopped walking without realizing it and were now facing each other. Her eyes pierced into his and after a few seconds' hesitation Kid finally said, "I just went for a walk. I was so bothered that I didn't even know where I was going!"

His words seemed to satisfy Doritha and tightening her hold on his arm the girl exclaimed as they resumed their strolling, "Kid, you scared me! For one moment I thought you had wound up in the saloon or something worse!"

Kid sighed wearily, hating that she and his friends had to jump to the same conclusions. Why was it so hard to believe that other women or alcohol weren't the best company when one was troubled? Talking to Lou had been a help to his confused soul then, and it didn't matter if she was a woman. He had needed somebody to talk to and she had been there for him. "You know I would never do that," he stated seriously, feeling remorseful for not being completely sincere to her, but he couldn't do anything else. They continued walking arm in arm, and the black cloud hovering over them suddenly seemed brighter and even the rain falling didn't bother them any. Everything was fine now and the rest didn't matter


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The weeks that followed didn't bring about anything out of the ordinary to those working and living at the station. The rumors of an imminent war in the country were a delicate subject that divided the riders into factions. Kid was seriously considering going back to Virginia and fighting for the South, something that didn't sit well with most of his fellow riders, especially Jimmy. Therefore, they all tried to avoid the matter as much as they could, which was easier said than done since talk about the war was everywhere.

Doritha seemed to be the one who supported his beliefs. She said that it was the right and sensible thing to do and how proud she would feel when he wore the confederate uniform. Kid, though, wasn't as sure about this as she was. There were so many things to take into consideration that made him uncertain of what he should decide. He loved the land where he was born, but his home was now Rock Creek. Was it really worth fighting for simply memories, especially when they weren't all agreeable? That was what Virginia was to him now, only memories. His life was here in the west and he couldn't be blind or deaf to his friends' sound arguments either. Of course they couldn't understand what being a Southerner meant, but he had to admit that they were also right in some points. Kid didn't share some of the reasons why this war might break out. Slavery was something the Southern rider didn't agree with, and it was crucially linked to the reasons of the war, so if he finally decided to join the fighting, he would be supporting its continuity.

Meanwhile, things with Doritha weren't better but they weren't worse either. There hadn't been any more arguments between the couple partly because Kid had opted for hiding his feelings about most of her ways. It irritated him greatly how she did everything without getting his opinion at all. Of course, he was there with her all the time, enduring her soporific friends and those gatherings she was so fond of, but she never asked him what he wanted or how he felt. It was as if she didn't care about anything else as long as she did exactly what she pleased. Only once they had talked seriously, and it was when they had decided to set a date for their wedding. So now come rain or high water, they would finally get married at the end of the spring. There were still many months to come, and Kid hoped that by that time he would have found a place for them to live in and most importantly, Doritha would understand the life they were going to lead from then on.

To Kid's relief or peace of mind, Louise hadn't been mentioned by his blonde fiancée again. She seemed to have an irrational dislike for the brown-haired girl that the rider couldn't really understand. Doritha had admitted that she was jealous, and that was the reason why she had reacted so badly on both occasions that she had caught Kid talking to Louise. The Southerner thought that it was ridiculous of her to have all those feelings of jealousy. He hardly knew Lou, and there was nothing Doritha had to fear. They were going to get married, and she was the only woman in her heart. Louise was just a friend who he found very agreeable and somehow amusing. Kid hadn't seen much of her in these past weeks since that terrible argument with Doritha the day after his birthday, and all he had been able to do was exchange a few polite words with the petite girl. He had to admit that the fact that Doritha got all upset whenever he spoke to Lou weighed on his mind and subconsciously he tried to keep away from Louise and therefore out of trouble.

Apart from his own personal matters, life at the station continued as always and they had even had some happy occurrences as well. A couple of weeks ago Jimmy had received a letter from his sister, Celinda, in which she announced that she was expecting a baby. The news had been received with great glee by the riders, but Jimmy had kept an indifferent attitude. That was the way Jimmy was; never one to show his emotions publicly, but everybody knew that deep inside he was bursting with joy and pride. Years ago Hickok had fallen out with his sister for family problems, and it was only recently that they had started getting closer and repairing their damaged relationship. So this new addition to the family would help the two siblings to finish closing that gap between them.

Nothing much has happened to the rest except for Ike. The bald rider had fallen in love with a local girl and Kid could swear that this was the right one for him. Ike hadn't known her for long ... just a few days, but there was no doubt that he was feeling over the moon since he met her. The rider had never had much luck with women; as far as Kid knew, he had been in love only once before. It had happened when they had all been involved in this shady matter with the Hawk's band. The Southerner hadn't been present when Ike had tried to court and even propose marriage to this girl Annie but he had been told that his friend had fallen hard for her. The lady had been one of those mail-order brides and when she had arrived in Sweetwater, expecting to get married, she had been informed that the man she was supposed to marry had been trapped in a mine and with all security dead. Yet, this "deceased" man had survived against all odds and unexpectedly appeared when Ike had intended to propose to the girl. The rider had taken this disappointment the hard way, and months passed before he approached another woman with romantic intentions. The new girl's name was Emily Metcalfe and all the riders hoped that their friend finally found some happiness with her. He surely deserved some of that after all he had to go through in his life since he was a very young boy.

Last night there was a dance in town where all the riders had attended like usual. Kid had gone unaccompanied as Doritha had complained of a terrible headache and decided to stay at home. All the riders had spent most of the evening in each other's company while watching Ike and his beautiful girlfriend dance around the social hall. The boy couldn't look any happier and on watching them, Kid wondered if he looked the same when he was with Doritha. The Southerner knew that there were moments where he couldn't feel prouder or happier than when he was with his fiancée, but there were also these other moments in which his feelings were in real turmoil. Kid guessed that being in love wasn't always a bed of roses, but there was a little voice within him nagging and making him doubt his own convictions.

Strangely, as he stood in the hall, his thoughts went to Lou. He didn't expect to find her in the place as he knew that a social for her simply meant work. After the fun was over, it would be her turn to clean up the building. Maybe, Kid thought, he could hang about in town and wait for her. He'd love to have a word with Lou and see how she was doing lately. Yet, on second thoughts he felt that it wouldn't be right to search her company just because Doritha wasn't around. He had no excuse for almost avoiding Louise, and it irritated him that he was so easily influenced by his fiancée's weird dislikes. It would be better to leave things as they were, and maybe he might see her around town on another occasion.

The night of the social didn't end as happily as it had begun, at least for Ike and Emily. The girl's father had been killed as he was leaving the saloon while the town folks enjoyed themselves not far away. Emily had been quickly called, and Ike and the riders had followed her. When they arrived, her father was dead and Emily cried bitterly while shouting threatening words to the man who had killed him, somebody called Neville. Apparently, Mr. Metcalfe was a keen gambler and poker player, but he wasn't very good or lucky at it, ending up losing everything he owned. Emily was sick and tired of her father's destructive habits, but there was nothing she had been able to do to drive her father away from that world. Now it was too late and he had been killed by one of his playing companions. Ike and Buck had been furious when Teaspoon had told them that he couldn't arrest Mr. Metcalf's killer since the old man had been seen drawing and shooting his gun to Neville first.

The following day Kid was sitting at the bunkhouse table, playing a game of cards with Noah when Buck and Ike got back from the funeral. The bald rider seemed a bit too sullen, and Kid silently wondered what was crossing his mind. He could understand that Ike couldn't feel very high-spirited if the father of the woman he loved had been killed under those circumstances. Maybe he feared that Emily might decide to leave Rock Creek and go to live somewhere else. Somebody asked about the funeral and Buck answered curtly, not giving into much detail.

The bunkhouse remained in silence, when suddenly the door clicked open and Cody stepped in. He looked around and spotting Ike leaning against his bunk, he mentioned something about seeing Emily in town, heading for the saloon and how she had gone on by him without saying a word. Something of what Cody said must have touched Ike meaningfully and taking his gun he shot out of the bunkhouse towards town unexpectedly. His abrupt departure spurred the rest of the riders into action and they rushed after their friend, running wildly and frantically calling his name, but Ike never stopped. The bald rider turned into the street, and from his position Kid suddenly heard two shots simultaneously and when he finally reached the main street, Kid saw how his worst fears had come true. Ike lay at the saloon entrance, his chest covered in blood while Emily and Buck hovered over him shouting his name repeatedly.

The rest of the riders reached the terrible scene and without wasting any time, they carried Ike to the doctor's office. There was so much blood on his shirt front that Kid feared the worst. He knew that his other friends were thinking similarly and trying their best to shush those fears away. They were waiting on the porch of the doctor's office. It seemed forever that Ike had been inside and all of them were restless, pacing the length of the small porch or changing places every other minute. Emily sat on a rocking chair, weeping bitterly and whispering words of self-recrimination. Nobody came closer to her or tried to deny her accusations as they all felt that she was indirectly responsible for what had happened to Ike. Buck stood aside on his own and it was clear to Kid hat he just couldn't face the girl or anybody else. The Southerner knew that it was unfair to feel the way they did towards Emily, but she was an easy target to focus their frustration on for the situation Ike was in. Anyway, Kid didn't think it was his place to approach the girl and he wished Rachel hadn't gone to Seneca. Emily would really need another woman right now and not a bunch of men.

In that moment Teaspoon reached them and somebody asked about Neville. The man responsible for Ike's condition had been grazed by the rider's bullet, and Teaspoon stated in a warning voice that he'd let him go when he was sure none of his riders would go after him. The appearance of the doctor saved them from answering to Teaspoon's warning. The physician informed them that the boy had lost quite a lot of blood, and he had done all he could possibly do. The doctor's countenance told them that they should be ready for the worst. Buck stepped inside to see him and reappeared minutes later with a bitter expression. He didn't look at anybody and simply addressed Emily curtly to tell her that Ike wanted to see her and he instantly shot away, nobody being able to stop him.

They waited restlessly while Emily was inside. Kid heard somebody sighing, another voicing a complaint and next to him some words managed to get though his anxious mind. It was true; Ike was a strong man, and if there was someone who could pull through something like this, it was him. The gentle rider had had his share of wounds and accidents while riding for the Express, more than once they had feared for his life, but his vitality and strength had always got over everything.

Teaspoon stepped into the surgery to check on Ike and reappeared a few seconds later, looking notably older in that tiny lapse of time. He gestured them to get inside and with trembling legs the riders filed in the small office while the marshal remained outside. The sound of cries and sniffing from Emily reached their ears, and then they saw Ike lying on the makeshift bed. Kid couldn't breathe, couldn't react, couldn't move. He simply stood there, staring at his friend's still figure.

It was simply illogical and Kid couldn't believe that he was gone... for ever. A couple of hours ago he was perfectly fine and now... Jimmy's hand reached to close their friend's eyes and Emily's sobs increased, resounding in the silent room. Kid couldn't really tell how long they remained there, and in a blur he noticed the doctor ushering out of the room. He didn't even see or notice his friends leave and the Southerner stayed on the porch for long minutes. He felt very cold all of the sudden; a member of his family was gone and the sensation of loneliness permeated though all his soul overwhelmingly.

Without even thinking, Kid ran towards the station and not caring to search for anybody, he scampered towards the stables. Saddling Katy quickly he didn't waste any time and rode off. He needed to see Doritha and feel her by his side. Kid just didn't want to be on his own right now and the person who logically could bring him some comfort was his girlfriend. Katy hadn't stopped completely when the Southerner jumped off her on reaching the house where Doritha lived. The rider carelessly tied the animal to a post of the railing and stomped onto the porch in three strides. After knocking loudly, the door opened a few seconds later. Doritha appeared with a bright smile before his eyes, and before she could say anything, he threw his arms around her and held her against him tightly. His impetuosity took Doritha by surprise and noticing his ragged intakes of air she asked, "Kid, what's wrong?"

The Southerner pulled away slightly and blurted out in a husky voice, "It's Ike...he ...he's dead."

Shock and surprise registered in her face instantly and her words came out clumsily, "Oh my God! But ... but how?"

With a broken voice Kid then told her everything that had happened and resulted in his friend's death. Doritha listened to him carefully, and when his voice trailed off and he couldn't go on, the girl said, "Oh Kid, I'm really sorry." The young man nodded wryly and after a beat she added, "Poor Ike! But I have to admit that your friend has unfortunately paid a high price for his naiveté and trust in that kind of people."

"That's not..." Kid tried to retort, feeling the need to defend his friend's cause. Nobody had a right to say that Ike had died for his own faults, which was what Doritha was practically implying.

Yet, she didn't let him finish and said, "We'll go to the funeral. I gather it will be tomorrow, but I'm not sure if I have something black to wear," she spoke mostly to herself and lifting her gaze to Kid again she added, "But honey, I'm pretty busy right now. I have visitors."

Kid frowned unhappily, and from his position in the hall he spotted two girls sitting in Doritha's lounge. He recognized one of them as Allie McGregor, the mayor's daughter, but the other girl was a stranger to him. The Southerner shifted his eyes back to Doritha again and simply said, "Send them away then."

"I can't do that!" she whispered with an astonished expression at his senseless suggestion. "One of them is the governor's niece who's visiting with Allie!"

Kid's countenance hardened on hearing her excuse. "I see, but you have no problem in sending me away."

"Please Kid. Be a darling and don't give me a hard time," .Doritha whined, looking at him sweetly while she steered him towards the door. "I'll see you later."

Before he could react he was outside the house, and the door banged closed behind him. The Southerner stood on the porch dumbfounded for a few minutes as the laughing voices of Doritha and her friends reached his ears. He just couldn't believe that she had turned him away in this moment when he had come seeking her support and love.

The pain he was feeling about Ike's death devastatingly increased at the way Doritha had treated him just now. He really couldn't understand her and it baffled him how much she had changed over the years. Doritha had always been a caring and compassionate person and she had always been there for him when he had problems with his father while growing up in Virginia. She had been so genuine and never judged him for his problems. This gentle character of hers had been the main reason why he had first fallen in love with her so many years ago. And now... she seemed like a totally different person. What had happened to that little sweet girl? How could somebody change so much in a few years?

Unable to endure the sound of laughs coming out from the window, Kid scampered towards his horse and galloped out of the property like the wind. His soul was in turmoil and felt as if he were living the worst day of his life. Ike dying was a living nightmare in itself that he foolishly hoped to wake up from at any moment and now Doritha's apparent indifference to his pain had stabbed him devastatingly.

Riding Katy at a breakneck speed, Kid couldn't really see where he was going. Trees, rocks and bushes whizzed past him dangerously, but he just couldn't come to slow his frantic riding. Suddenly, a rider coming from the opposite direction appeared in sight and he heard him shout something and gesturing him to stop. Kid didn't know why, but he pulled Katy to a stop and when the rider approached him, he recognized Lou. She was wearing those masculine clothes that he had seen her in before, and her braided hair was covered with a big hat.

"Hey, Kid," she greeted, smiling in his direction.

"Hey," the Southerner let out in a thin voice, his eyes lacking all liveliness.

Louise was quick to notice his strange demeanor and asked, eyeing him carefully, "Something wrong?"

Kid simply nodded without explaining anything else. Lou was surprised to see him looking so glum and forlorn. Every time she had come across him, Kid had been in a jolly mood, teasing her and joking around, which admittedly had gotten into her nerves more than once. Even on the occasion when he had been upset with his fiancée and friends, he had joked around with her.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, and then Lou didn't know what prompted her to say what she did next, "You know, if you need to talk about what's bothering you, I'm a good listener"

Kid lifted his eyes to her for the first time and said, "I'd love that."

They led their horses to a big tree that overlooked the green valley before their eyes. The view from this high point was spectacular and a feast for the onlooker, but today Kid couldn't appreciate anything around him. He wasn't really aware of Lou's presence or anything else, and practically followed her by sheer inertia. They slid off their horses and Louise lowered her body onto the ground and sat against the big tree trunk. Kid, though, remained on his feet and leaned his left arm on the tree. He felt awkward and uncomfortable and it took him a while to start talking.

The frustration and the pain poured through his mouth and without realizing it, hot tears began streaming out of his eyes. Strangely he didn't feel ashamed of them and it was as if he had opened a dam that had been threatening to burst and now he couldn't stop it anymore. Louise listened to him without trying to interrupt; she knew that he needed to get all that off his chest, and it would do him good to talk about it. She wondered if he was even aware that she was next to him since he kept his gaze in the distance ahead of him, never looking in her direction.

Kid managed to control himself for a moment and stepping closer to Lou, he dropped down next to her. "It's so unfair!" he exclaimed with a cracked voice. "Ike is… was one of the best people I have ever met, and his life had been shattered so senselessly!" As he talked, he unconsciously reached and grabbed her hand in his. Lou didn't recoil from his gesture as she knew that he was in pain and in moments like this everybody had the physical need to sense somebody close by. They remained like that, with their hands tightly intertwined while he continued talking. "I can't believe he's gone. I always knew that there was a strong chance that any of us could fall on the way. We've all had our fair share of narrow escapes. But … dying like that is just so unfair and senseless."

"Well… your friend thought it was worth dying for," Lou spoke for the first time.

"I guess," he let out bitterly. "I just don't know how I can go back to the bunkhouse tonight and see his empty bunk, his things…"

"Kid," Lou cut him off before he got any more emotional, "nobody dies completely. They stay with us in many other ways, in our memories, through what we learned from them or through the people they loved. Sometimes I still feel that my mother …," her voice trailed off as she noticed his eyes intent on her and sighing deeply she continued, "Kid, you don't have to face this on your own. You have your friends, don't you?"

"Yeah," he said softly, and as a thought struck him, he added, "I can't imagine what Buck must be going through. He's Ike's best friend."

"Well, you need to be there for him, don't you?" Lou replied. Kid nodded and they relapsed into silence once again. Louise eyed him out of the corner of her eye and said after a while, "There's something else bothering you, isn't there?"

Kid sighed deeply and let out wearily, "It's Doritha. I went to her place; wanted to be with her after what happened and … well… she sent me away because… uh… she wasn't feeling well." Lou sent him a skeptical glance and Kid added ruefully, "Fine… she was with a couple of ladies and just couldn't … wouldn't cut the party short."

"And you got angry," Lou stated without any doubt.

Kid nodded, feeling guilty for talking about his girlfriend with a person she had a certain dislike for, but he had the need to vent his frustration. "I know it's not right to talk about her like that with another woman," he said, feeling slightly embarrassed at his openness.

"I'm not another woman," Lou cut him off and as he lifted his confused eyes to her, she added, "I mean… there's no danger in that sense or another. I might be a man for that account. You know I'm not into this woman-man thing and well… you said yourself that you wouldn't be interested in me even if I were the last woman in the world."

Kid turned a shade of bright red, remembering the words he had told her those weeks ago in that ride to St. Jo when he had been so miffed with her. "Well, I didn't mean …" he started softly, but Lou didn't let him finish.

"Kid, don't spoil it!" she warned him with an authoritative tone and the rider couldn't help but smile briefly. After a while she said, "I won't tell you what I think about your girlfriend's attitude. That's for you to decide. Yet, I still can give you the best medicine to throw away all your demons."

Kid looked at her with a frown and asked, "What's that?"

"Riding," she replied as she jumped to her feet and slapped the dust off her pants. "But not like you were doing it before. For one moment I thought you were gonna bump that thick head of yours into one of those trees."

Kid smiled in admission; he hadn't been thinking straight and been riding like a madman. Louise was already on her black horse and looking at him mischievously she shouted over her shoulder, "If you catch me, I'll give you my horse."

With a loud 'ha', she spurred the animal into a fast gallop and was out of sight in a matter of seconds. It took Kid a few hesitant moments to spring into action and quickly mounted Katy, riding after Louise like the wind. The girl rode at about a hundred feet in front of him, and even though he pushed his mare as much as he could, he was unable to catch up with her. She was really a quick and skilled rider, and it hurt his manly pride to think that a woman could win him. They continued racing for about fifteen minutes and then she stopped her horse and sliding off it, she lifted a finger at him and exclaimed teasingly, "You loser." Louise smiled proudly and turning to him, she asked him, "How are you feeling now?"

Kid kept thoughtful for a brief moment, realizing that she had been right. Riding without anything else on his mind but trying to catch up with her had helped him to vent his frustration. "Actually I'm feeling slightly better," he admitted softly.

"Good."

"Only my pride's hurt," Kid added and Lou giggled in amusement. When she sobered, the Southerner walked a few steps closer to her and looking intently into her brown eyes, he muttered, "Thank you for listening and … everything. Seems you're always in the right place to straighten up my poor soul."

Lou felt her cheeks go red all of a sudden and turned away, nervous by his closeness. With her eyes downcast she toyed with the reins she held in her hands. "No need to thank me," she mumbled. "I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did," he insisted stubbornly.

Lou shrugged her shoulders and without meeting her intense gaze she said, "Uh… I need to go now, I'm afraid. I start work in half an hour."

"I have to go too," he replied, "and see how things are at home." Louise gave him a half smile and when she was about to lift herself onto her horse, she stopped short as a 'hey' reached her ears. The girl turned her head towards him slowly and Kid added, "We should go riding together on another occasion. I really enjoyed it today." Louise nodded silently and without further ado she finally mounted her horse and rode away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The weeks that followed after Ike's death were hard for all the riders, especially Buck. The bunkhouse seemed too empty without Ike, and there was an eerie atmosphere at the dinner table as nobody, not even Cody, was eager to talk or joke like usual. It had been a very hard blow, and Kid knew they would never get over it or be the same again. A member of their family had been seared away and they would never be able to fill in the gap left by their friend. Little by little they would obviously go back to their routine and even share some laughs, but a piece of them would be missing forever. Teaspoon hadn't even contemplated to replace the rider, so from now on they would have to make do with just five riders. The rides had been reduced as it was clear that the end of the Pony Express was closer, and there was no sense to employ anybody else.

Buck was having a hard time coming to terms with Ike's death. He appeared forlorn and kept to himself even more than usual. The riders had wanted to give him his space and tried to disturb him in his pain as little as possible. Ike and he might not share blood, but nobody doubted that they had always felt as if they were actually brothers by birth. The days that followed the tragedy had been really trying. Against Teaspoon's better judgment, Buck had decided to take the law into his own hands and killed the man who had been responsible for Ike's death. No witnesses had spoken against him, and nobody knew what had really happened between the Indian and Neville.

Teaspoon had been beside himself with anger and for days there had been a great tension between Buck and the marshal. Yet, things had finally calmed down and Teaspoon admitted that he could understand Buck's position. He had been tempted himself to do the same, especially after enduring the man's cynical attitude for many hours. What had really angered the marshal was the fact that Buck had been about to put himself in such a fragile position simply for somebody who was not worth it. The marshal would have had to arrest him and make use of the law against him. Fortunately, nobody claimed to have seen anything and Teaspoon was clearly relieved for this account. However, he couldn't help but worry about what this could do to Buck. The Indian was a good and honest man, and even though he might be convinced of his reasons to go after Ike's murderer, his own actions could end up eating him inside. Teaspoon knew what he was talking about; in his long life he had seen too much and knew what a man could turn into if they crossed that line. He just hoped that Buck didn't suffer the effects of having to live with remorse and torment.

The funeral took place on the outskirts of Rock Creek, in a spot that Ike had always liked and where he usually went to find some solace and comfort. Teaspoon and all the riders had been there to say good-bye to their friend. As Buck was the only person who was practically family to Ike, it was decided that he should be the one to choose the way to part from the boy. So it was following Indian rites and customs that Ike was finally put to rest. It had been very hard for all the riders and Teaspoon to see their friend go. Apart from them, only Emily had attended the funeral and it was really surreal to see her there.

Barely a few days ago Ike had been alive and was happy with a good girl like Emily. However, problems came in their way and the rider had ended up losing his life. It was simply so unfair. Kid couldn't think of anything else as the flames engulfed his friend's inert body. He stood there next to his other friends shaking his head at the senselessness of everything. Although Doritha had said that she'd come to the funeral, Kid hadn't bothered to go and see her. He was still mad at her and realizing that she'd simply put on a show for his sake, he had decided against her coming. It wasn't as if she had any warm feelings for his family. Ike didn't need anybody or anything any more and her presence would be just one of her usual social calls, nothing else. Kid had needed her the day before, and when she had turned him away, he realized that she wouldn't be of much help today either. The Southerner felt that he was building up a brand new relationship with her and learning to keep his family matters away from her. He'd go to talk to her on another occasion, but right now he'd rather be on his own with his pain.

A few days after the funeral, Rachel came back from Seneca. When she learned about Ike's demise, the woman had been inconsolable for days. Obviously the blonde lady was regretful that she hadn't been there to say good-bye to Ike. Nobody could have foreseen that something like that could happen to the boy, and it was nobody's fault that she had been away at that time. Rachel really understood that life had its own schedule, and there was no warning to when it would finish. Yet, the thought didn't bring any comfort to her soul. In the dangerous job the riders were involved, she knew that something unexpected might occur to any of them at any moment, but she was aware she wasn't ready to accept that her young charges could be in such a position. It was the first time that they had to lament a loss of a member of their makeshift family, and Rachel hoped that it were the last one, because she didn't want to go through the same again.

About a week after Ike's death, Emily came to the station to say good-bye. She had decided to sell her farm and move out of town. Apparently, she had some relatives in San Francisco, and they were more than happy to take her in after her father's death. The girl stated that now that her father and Ike were dead nothing tied her to the town, only bad memories, and she was ready to start forgetting about them. It was understandable that she didn't feel happy here, especially as there were rumors among the town folks that she was to blame for the young rider's death. Even though she had had some part in the tragedy, Kid had to admit that these accusations were false. Ike simply died because he had wanted to save her, but many thought otherwise. He suspected that Buck's feelings ran along those lines, but the Indian forced himself to be civil to her and wish her well.

It was now a few weeks later and things gradually went back to normal. Even Buck had found a way to deal with his friend's death within his soul. He hadn't had any solace for days and not even the support of his other friends had helped him any. The Indian had even thought of quitting since being around the places and people that Ike had loved so dearly was a constant reminder of his absence. Yet, a ride had been a revelation to his torn soul; he had helped a pregnant woman whose husband and brother had been murdered by a band of outlaws. Unexpectedly Buck had had to deliver her baby and the lady's wise words had made him see that he should consider Ike's death from another perspective. His friend had died for love and Buck understood he had no right to pass judgment in his friend's acts. Otherwise, he would be underrating the reasons behind his death and that was the last thing he wanted to do. His friend had been a noble and honest man who had died in the same way as he had lived his life, in an open and unselfish way. Buck realized that he just couldn't deplore against his last act of generosity and accept what had happened in his heart. After that eye-opening ride, Buck had started going back to the way he had always been. He would always miss Ike in his life, but he needed to carry on and live with those who had become his family. Buck had to admit that despite everything, he was lucky to have those people he could rely on.

After these fateful times Kid prayed that they could get some respite from more problems. It felt strange to think how easy and problem-free his life had seemed a few months ago. Of course he had his share of troubles and sad occurrences, especially his brother's death, but all in all he had felt content with his own life. After those hard years of roaming from town to town, he had finally found a place that he could really call home and more importantly he had found the family he never had. Then with Doritha coming, Kid had thought that things couldn't get any better. Somehow he had been right; things hadn't got any better but on the contrary, much worse.

The relationship with Doritha was bumpy to say the least and not the fairy-tale vision he had thought it would be. It was as if how they had been when they were younger didn't count. She was practically a new … a strange person to him or maybe it was him who had changed. Either way, the thing was that Kid found it really hard to have something in common with his fiancée. She was the woman he would be marrying in a few months, and he couldn't say he knew her or the other way round.

Consequently, the thought of the wedding didn't bring him any joy but on the contrary, it kind of scared him. They weren't living together yet and the arguments were already constant. Kid wondered what their life would be like when they had to share everything and live under the same roof. Maybe things would hopefully get better, but so far he felt unable to work out ways to improve the situation with Doritha. Lately all Kid managed to do was to avoid any possible confrontations with her and kept his opinions to himself. The problem was that this was starting to affect him and he had to admit that his friends had been right when they had spoken their minds weeks ago.

After Ike's death, Kid had gone back to her place and simply made up an excuse for not telling her about the funeral. As he had foreseen, she hadn't seemed very upset for missing the occasion, and Kid was glad that he had made the right decision. He was lately discovering so many astonishing aspects about his fiancée, and he wondered what else was coming his way. He didn't care any longer whether she had these so expensive tastes or a liking for stilted and snotty friends. He could live with that, but her apparent disregard for his feelings was bothering him greatly and more than he was ready to admit.

Did she really love him like a woman should love a man? He was starting to doubt the only truth he had always been sure of. Even though he knew that Doritha had traveled thousands of miles just to be there with him and how jealous she could get, there were moments in which he doubted her love for him. Or maybe it was just that he had taken her attitude too hard, and there wasn't anything to worry about and he was overreacting like usual.

Kid was sitting on his own at the bunkhouse table as all these thoughts were bothering him. All morning long he had been chopping wood, and now he had decided to take a break and have a refreshing glass of water. The door clicking open snapped him out of his thoughtful mood, and when he lifted his eyes to the door, Rachel appeared before him. Kid didn't say anything, but simply smiled at her.

"Kid, I was wondering if you could do me a favor," the woman said as she walked towards the young man.

"Sure," came Kid's prompt answer.

"I need a few things for tonight's dinner from Tompkins," she added as she flapped a piece of paper in front of his eyes.

"No problem, Rachel. I'll get them," he replied and rose to his feet instantly, taking the note from Rachel's grasp. On scanning the contents of the list, he realized that it wouldn't take him longer to do this errand. Straightaway he walked to the door and taking his hat from the peg, he placed it on his head.

"Thank you, Kid," Rachel said with a wide smile. "You're a darling. Doritha's definitely a very lucky girl."

Kid smiled ruefully and without saying anything further he let himself out. It only took him a few minutes to ride to town and reach the store. The place was practically empty except for a couple of ladies. Kid started hunting for the few things Rachel had written down on the note. Busy as he was, he never heard the tinkling sound of the door bell as a man entered the store. As the room was almost in complete silence but for the hushed tones of the two ladies talking in a corner, the man's voice sounded loud and clear, instantly attracting Kid's attention.

"Excuse me, Mister, I wonder if you could possibly help me," he addressed Tompkins, who was working out some numbers behind the counter. "Do you happen to know one Miss McCloud? I know for sure she lives in this town."

At the mention of Lou's surname, Kid shot his eyes towards the stranger. He was a man in his early forties, tall, quite thin and with brownish hair. He had a distinguished air, dressed in an elegant suit and wearing one of those bowler hats. Kid wondered if this man was really looking for Louise. She was the only girl he knew whose surname was McCloud, but maybe there was somebody else with the same family name and who this man might be trying to locate.

"Miss McCloud?" Tompkins repeated the name, scratching his head as if deep in thought. "It doesn't ring a bell, I'm afraid."

The following statement dispelled all of Kid's doubts as the stranger said, "Her name's Louise."

"Louise? That scrawny little girl from the hotel?" Tompkins asked and at the man's silence he added, "She works in the hotel. At the end of the street."

"Thank you for the information," the man added and taking out a silver coin from his waistcoat pocket, he put it on the counter in front of the store keeper and without further ado, he stalked for the door and made his way out.

Kid stared after him and began having a bad hunch about this man. There was something about him that the rider didn't like. His voice, his solemn air or the way he moved strangely made him appear somehow cruel and worry settled in Kid's heart as the man disappeared from his sight. What on earth did this stranger want from Lou? Kid felt he wasn't bringing any good news, and without a second thought the rider dashed out of the store with the clear intention of following the man.

As soon as he was outside, he located the tall stranger a few meters ahead of him on his way to the hotel with a decisive air. Kid bustled after him, keeping at a certain distance, not wanting to be spotted. Maybe there was nothing to fear, and this man wouldn't mean any harm to Louise, but deep inside he felt he was right to fear. Kid hadn't seen the girl since the day they went for that ride after Ike's death. Even though they… or rather he had mentioned going for another ride sometime, it had never happened. His job had kept him very busy these last past weeks, and when he managed to get some free time, Doritha had claimed all his attention for her. Kid would sincerely have liked to see and thank her for her company and invaluable support that day, but he hadn't been able to find the occasion to do so.

He thought that Louise was an extremely nice and good-hearted girl, and he really liked talking to her. Her presence brought a sense of peace and easiness within him, and he would really like to enjoy more moments with her. Kid had grown fond of her and considered her a good friend despite the fact that they hadn't had many encounters. So he would hate anybody who might hurt her in any way, and that was the reason why he hadn't doubted in following the man, who at this moment was making his way inside the hotel.

While Kid was still a few meters away from the building, the tall man plodded inside. It was the time of the day that Lou was usually found scrubbing the lobby floor. She never bothered to look up from her task as steps resounded in the silent hall. There was nothing extraordinary in hearing footsteps in the place as people continually came in and out of the building, so she kept all her attention focused on the floor she had to wash. However, as the steps slowed down and purposefully advanced in her direction, she dared to lift her gaze. When her eyes fell on the person hovering over her, she literally paled and felt frozen on the spot. The man snickered down at her and muttered, "Hello, Louise."

His words sprang her into action, and she almost stumbled forward in her urge to be on her feet and get the hell out of the place. The man stood in front of her, blocking any possibilities for her to make an escape, and foreseeing her intention to shoot in the other direction, he grabbed her by the arm with all his strength.

"Don't touch me!" Lou shouted, squirming in his hold, but he didn't let go of her, despite her violent squirming. "What the hell are you doing here?"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, he delivered a hard slap to her cheek with his free hand. "Mind your language, girl! That's not the way to talk to your father!"

"You're not my father!" she spat as she brought her hand to touch her sore cheek. The metallic taste of blood in her mouth told her that the blow had split her inner lower lip open. Yet, Lou didn't care about any of this as her main problem was the person before her eyes. She hadn't seen her father for nearly ten years when her mother had taken her and her young siblings away from him. Louise had been a very young child when she had last seen him, but she had never forgotten his image, especially since he had done nothing but cause havoc to his wife and children. Louise was still dazed at his unexpected appearance, turning up like a ghost, and she wondered what on earth he could possibly want from her. Apparently, he hadn't had any interest in looking for her or her siblings in the last ten years, and Lou knew that if he had wanted to, he wouldn't have had any difficulty in finding them. So why did he have to turn up out of the blue just now? How had he found her? She didn't need or want anything from him now.

Lou tried to break free but his grip on her was too strong, and her attempts to escape proved to be useless. "What do you want from me?" she asked in a shrill voice. She knew that it was senseless to shout for help as neither Albert nor Mr. Grigson were in at the moment, and the rest of the other employees were out of earshot in their positions. Maybe a hotel guest might appear, but she suspected that even so, nobody would move a finger to help a poor girl like her.

Boggs strengthened his grip on her and replied, "You're coming with me right now!"

"Like hell I will!" she exclaimed, which instantly gained her another blow directly to her face.

"I already told you not to use that kind of language in my presence!" he barked. "You're coming with me whether you like it or not!" He paused for a moment, eyeing his daughter briefly and then sneered, "What a disgrace! A daughter of mine cleaning somebody else's dirt like a vulgar servant!"

"I'd rather lick this whole floor and the street outside with my tongue than go anywhere near you!" she stated, her eyes bright with resolution and anger.

"You got no alternative, I'm afraid," Boggs replied in a dangerous tone of voice. "You come with me nicely or…" He paused and drew a gun from his holster, cocking it meaningfully. "I got no problem in finishing what I started. You belong to me, girl."

Lou didn't flinch at his threatening words or the gun aimed at her. No man, not even her own father, would make her turn into a scared little animal. "You can kill me because I'm not going with you," she stated without any doubt at all.

Her reply caught him by surprise as his "convincing" arguments had never failed with anybody before. Silently Boggs felt a sudden liking and admiration for his reacquainted daughter as she stood her ground with such spunk and obvious bravery. Definitely she wasn't simply as defenseless as he had initially thought. Boggs really liked what he was seeing, and he needed to carry out with his plans. "You're a fiery little thing," he added with a serious expression. "So tell me what I should say to your brother and sister when I return empty-handed."

The mention of her siblings alarmed Lou instantly and her eyes shot open in horror. "What have you done to them? Where are they? You have no right!"

"You're wrong. I have every right. I'm those children's father," he said quietly, internally pleased that she was crumbling down. Louise didn't try to retort and had stopped struggling to break free from his hold. "So it's for you to decide now. We can finish this matter quickly here," he said, gesturing at the gun in his hand, "or you come with me."

Louise remained in silence for what seemed like hours when it was simply a few seconds while she considered her estranged father's words. She knew that she couldn't leave her siblings with the man who had fathered them. Her mother had died trying to keep them safe from his control and ways, and Lou just couldn't let him win them over. She needed to go with him and with luck she would find the way to take her siblings out of wherever he had left them.

Taking a deep breath to steady her frayed nerves she lowered her eyes and in a whisper she agreed to go with him. "Good girl!" Boggs let out and reholstered his gun. He steered Louise out of the hotel, without loosing his grip on her at any moment.

In this time Kid had reached the hotel and saw how this man had grabbed Lou forcefully while she kept squirming. He had known that this stranger would mean problems, and now his suspicions got confirmed with the scene before his eyes. Kid watched them from the door but couldn't hear what they were saying. For a few moments he debated with himself what he should do and in that instant the man slapped Lou hard on the face.

This spurred Kid into action and he was about to barge against him, but then the man drew his gun and dangerously aimed at her. This stopped his intentions short as he knew that the girl was in an unsafe position and he couldn't risk making his move and put her into deeper danger. If he faced up to this man, there was no saying that Lou could end up hurt or worse. So Kid remained in his discreet position by the door, his own gun clutched tightly in his hand in case this stranger tried anything against Louise. Kid wouldn't hesitate to shoot to kill if in any moment he suspected Lou was in danger.

After a few minutes Kid watched as Lou's behavior changed drastically. She stopped squirming and struggling against the man's hold and Kid saw her nod at something and whisper a few words. The man reholstered his gun and to Kid's utter surprise the man and Louise headed for the hotel door without much delay. Kid hurried to hide and placed himself round the corner from where he could watch them. A few seconds later Lou and the man walked past Kid towards the end of the street. Boggs still had his hand gripping Lou's arm and by her expression, the blue-eyed rider could swear she wasn't a willing participant in all this.

In a fraction of seconds the Southerner decided that he couldn't stay idle while this man was practically kidnapping Louise. He wouldn't let her down in this. Kid was sure that she was in deep trouble, and he'd do his best to make sure that nothing happened to her and free her from all this. When he was sure that he wouldn't be spotted, he came out of his hideout and started following them. All his mind and soul went out to Lou, and he never gave a single thought to Rachel who would be expecting the provisions, to his friends, who would notice his absence at the dinner table tonight, to his job or to Doritha. All his being was set in going after Lou and this strange man.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After leaving the hotel, Boggs retrieved the wagon he had brought along from the stables. He preferred riding, but knowing that he'd be travelling with Louise, he had thought that the best option would be to use a carriage. Since the moment they stepped out of the hotel, the girl hadn't said a word, which Boggs was pleased about. Nothing annoyed him more than a chatty woman. His own wife had been one on the quiet side, but now he thought ruefully that maybe if she had been more open and talkative, he'd have foreseen her intentions to snatch his children away from him.

Boggs had been livid when he had found the four of them gone. Had he managed to discover her whereabouts, he would have killed Mary Louise with his bare hands without any remorse. His children, especially the boy, were something nobody had any right to play with, not even their own mother. Thinking of his late wife made Boggs red with anger; she had made a fool of him sneaking away like she did. She had been his lawful wife, one who had pledged to obey him, but instead she had bitten the hand feeding her like a low-life weasel! Boggs had almost danced the day he found out she was dead. It served her right for going against him, he had thought with a self-contented grin.

After discovering that his family was gone, Boggs had tried to find them. Yet, luck hadn't been on his side back then, and a few weeks later he had been arrested and sent to prison for seven long years. He had always been able to slip away from justice but this time he had let his guard down and all because of this matter with Mary Louise. During all this time behind bars he had been carefully planning the best way to get revenge on those who had talked against him on the trial. They deserved to pay a high price for putting him through this ordeal, so as soon as he was released, he had seen to this matter.

After that, he had focused all his efforts in rebuilding his business and after a few years he was back on the trail. Now he was a wealthy and distinguished man who had made himself a big name in gunrunning. Boggs had practically built a town around his headquarters and home. There were men who were paid big money to protect him and at the same time he offered them a place to escape from the law. There was nothing lacking in his life, except his children, especially his son, who one day would inherit everything he had now. So Boggs had spared no efforts or expense to look for his offspring. It hadn't been very difficult to locate the younger ones. The private detective whose service he had hired had started making his inquiries and as soon as Mary Louise's death was known, he had started searching the orphanages of the area. It was the most logical place to look into since his three children had been living like orphans all this time.

Soon the detective had got news for him and informed Boggs of the exact location where his children were and how their names had been changed to McCloud. This new piece of information brought about another reason in his list to hate the guts of Mary Louise. Boggs hadn't lost any time and went to pick up what rightly belonged to him at that run-down orphanage. The nun he had talked to had tried to prevent him from getting his own family, insisting that those children's father was dead. Boggs wasn't a man known for his patience and had used his persuasive "arguments" on the woman and fearing for the safety of the other children, the nun had sent for Jeremiah and Theresa straightaway. The man had expected to finally get back his three children, but to his consternation, Louise wasn't with her younger siblings. The sister simply said that the girl had run away a few years ago, and they hadn't heard from her again. Boggs was sure that the woman in the black habit wasn't telling the whole truth but he decided to let it go this time. Now he had two of his children back, and he was sure that he'd find out where his eldest was eventually.

The gunrunner hadn't been wrong in his assumptions. As soon as the children were before him, and he told them that he was their father, they had reacted with evident surprise. Yet, after that initial reaction, Jeremiah was obviously pleased with the unexpected news. The girl simply stared at him warily, without saying much, but the boy was almost ecstatic. Louise had always told them that their pa had died a long time ago, but obviously she and the nuns had lied to him. Jeremiah excitedly talked to his newly-found father and asked him all kinds of questions. Boggs had to shush him on more than one occasion, displeased at the talkative nature of the boy, but at least in one of his comments he mentioned Louise. The man tactfully asked him if he knew where his eldest sister was and Jeremiah had told him without hesitation. So Boggs had left the two children in a hotel room in St. Jo with a lady he had employed for their care and Jerry, one of his best men.

The man turned his eyes to Louise, who sat very straight on the wagon seat by his side; her eyes fixedly looking ahead and her face empty of all expression. Boggs had no doubt that she would be difficult to tame. Being the eldest, Louise had surely been influenced by her mother's opinion, but he just didn't care what it took him, he'd make sure that she behaved like a dutiful and obedient daughter to him at all costs. He wouldn't have any more of her insolence and scornful airs, and he'd rather have her dead than have her own flesh and blood bring disgrace over him. Louise was simply a girl, as useful to him as dirty water, but she was his after all. Mary Louise should have given him more sons instead of so many girls, but there was nothing he could do to change the course of nature. He already had big plans for the girl and would make sure that nothing would stop him from getting what he had in mind.

"We'll make camp here for the night," Boggs announced as he pulled the wagon to a stop in a small clearing.

Lou didn't try to reply and simply jumped off the carriage. With her arms folded, the girl stood watching Boggs intently. He unhitched the horse and tied it to a tree. After that he started picking up a few fallen boughs and made a fire.

"Don't stand there like an idiot," he barked and as she didn't move an inch, he crossed to her and gave her a strong push, which made her fall onto the ground. Louise didn't complain or utter a single sound; she just simply repositioned her body and sat near the fire but as far away from her father as possible. The man reached to grab some saddle bags and taking out another gun from inside and placing it into his jacket pocket, he hurled the bag to Louise.

"Make yourself useful," he said in a loud voice, "and fix us something for dinner. You'll find some provisions there. I didn't bring you along to have you lazing around."

Lou silently glared at him, and after a few seconds she reluctantly started to put together something to eat. When it was ready, she handed Boggs a plate but she didn't eat. After the unexpected appearance of her dreaded father, she had lost her appetite. All she wanted to do was get Jeremiah and Theresa from wherever he had taken them and make an escape out of his life for good. She wouldn't have this man rule their lives in the same way he had made her mother's a misery. He wasn't her father, or at least she didn't feel he was. Her mother had decided that he wasn't good for them, and Louise would rather die than let him go against her mother's will.

Lou had been very young when her ma had decided to save her offspring from his control, but she remembered her mother's tears and shouts when he used to beat her. She received some of his "kindness" herself, and whenever she saw him, Louise felt terrified of him. Those memories were imprinted on her mind and would never leave her. She could even feel the fear with which her mother had lived, and Lou swore to herself that she wouldn't have a repeat of her childhood. She wasn't a young child any more, but a woman and he wouldn't scare her easily. All she needed to do was to find out where her siblings were and come up with a plan to get them.

Boggs was munching some of the tasteless stew Louise had prepared when she asked, "Where are my siblings?"

The man looked up at her, surprised that she was talking after the silent treatment she had bestowed upon him. "Don't fret. You'll see them in due time."

"Where are they?" she repeated, a subtle threatening tone in her voice.

For some strange reason, instead of ignoring her question, he simply said, "In St. Joseph."

"Whereabouts in St. Joseph?" Lou insisted.

"Stop the damned questioning and keep quiet, girl," Boggs barked, annoyed at her inquisitiveness.

Louise wasn't one to be easily shushed and continued regardless. "What do you want from us?" she asked again.

Boggs peered at her for a few silent seconds and noticing the resolution in her eyes he knew that she wouldn't be happy till he satisfied her curiosity. "You are my children."

His answer refueled her irritation as she realized that he was implying that the fact he had fathered them was enough reason for him to pop out suddenly and disturb their lives again. "You never cared about us before, why now?" Her tone was calmed despite the anger boiling within her.

"I always cared, but your mother…"

"Don't you dare to talk about my mother!" Lou talked loudly, her eyes glowing as if they were on fire.

Boggs stared impassively at her for a few seconds in silence and rising to his feet slowly, he dawdled towards her and slapped her hard across the face once again. He dropped onto his knees by her side and grabbing her hair and arm roughly, he forced her to meet his angry eyes. "Listen to me, girl! I won't have you talk to me like that. Your mother snatched you all from me, but now I'm back for good whether you like it or not."

Lou tried to break free but his grip on her hair was too strong, and all she managed to do was to hurt herself more. "I ain't gonna stay with you. You ain't my father."

This time Boggs did not even hesitate to use all his strength against his daughter and threw a direct punch against her already sore face. Louise felt her nose creak painfully and blood streak down her right cheek. "You're gonna learn by fair means or foul. I'll teach you to treat me … your father … with due respect."

Feeling like an animal that had fallen into a deadly trap, Louise fought to get free with all her strength, but Boggs secured his grip on her as he continued talking. "That uprooted and indecent life you've led so far has come to an end, you got that? I've already selected the man I'm going to marry you off to."

"I'd rather kill myself than marry one of your thugs!" Lou barked loudly, not believing what he had in store for her. She needed to get the hell out of here and his presence. She could only imagine what would happen to her if she didn't try to break free. This whole thing was simply insane. She hadn't heard or seen anything of her father for ten long years, and now he appeared out of the blue with the intention of turning her life inside out.

At her words Boggs wrapped his hand round her neck and started squeezing it hard. Louise writhed in his hold as the pressure in her neck made her almost choke. She panicked as the idea that he was trying to kill her crept into her mind. Feeling there was no way out, her body reacted in panic, and suddenly she spat in his face. Instantly Boggs loosened his grip around her neck as he brought his hand to his face in sheer disgust. As soon as her neck was free from his hold, Lou felt an immense sensation of relief and began coughing as the thin air going through her throat felt like balls of fire. The feeling of liberation didn't last long as Boggs was over her once again.

"You dirty bitch!" he shouted as he began delivering blow after blow on Lou's face and body. She couldn't react or even struggled as his punches were leaving her without a pinch of strength, and on the verge of unconsciousness. Suddenly, the silence of the place was broken by a very angry voice, which definitely didn't belong to Boggs.

"Take your hands off her!" Those words were followed by the click of a gun being cocked. Boggs turned to the sound of the voice and saw a young man appear from among the trees, his gun aimed at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Boggs barked loudly, annoyed at the interruption.

"Nobody of your concern," Kid replied, walking towards them purposefully, his stretched hand holding the gun continually pointing at the man. "Leave the girl alone!" He had been following Lou and the stranger, tying to keep a low profile. At some point he had lost track of them, and when he had finally found them again, the scene meeting him had made him boil with uncontrollable fury. The man was beating Louise to a pulp, and this time Kid didn't hesitate in barging against the beast who was abusing Lou so cruelly.

In her foggy mind after the blows she had received, Lou lay on the ground and thought that she had heard somebody talking in a tone and voice which reminded her of Kid very much. She knew that was not possible as the young man was surely in Rock Creek. With considerable effort she managed to move her head to one side and opening her eyes just a crack, she saw Kid aiming his gun at her father. Her first thought was that the injuries on her head were making her see things.

"This is a private matter," Boggs replied unkindly and in a flash he took hold of his gun. "Get the hell out of here!"

Kid stood his ground and noticing movement where Lou lay, he saw her open her eyes and look at him with a confused expression. Without lowering his gun or shifting his attention from the man, he asked, "Lou, are you all right?"

Hearing his voice calling her, Louise knew that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. Kid was the only one who used that name for her and in a whisper she let out, "Kid?"

"Yes, it's me," he said softly and directing his gaze back to the man purposefully, he added, "I'm gonna take you out of here."

Boggs snickered and replied with sheer sarcasm, "What a tender scene!" He shook his head gravelly and added unkindly, "Sonny, if you value your life, heed me and go to hell."

Kid plodded to him in three strides and in a flash Boggs took hold of Lou's limp body and placing her in front of him, he jammed his gun into her temple menacingly. "Move one more inch and I'll kill her."

The rider stopped short and cursed himself for putting Lou in more danger than she was already in. Now that he could see her face clearly, he grimaced on noticing the state that beast of a man had left her. "And now drop your gun easy and nice," Boggs continued and at Kid's hesitation the older man pulled the gun harder, implying that he wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger.

Kid glared at the man, who was sneering venomously, and finally lowered his gun. In a matter of seconds his eyes shifted from Boggs to his own hand, debating with himself whether to let go of the gun, and in that tiny lapse the lanky man hurried to aim his gun at the young man, ready to shoot.

"Kid!" Lou shouted at the top of her voice and in a couple of seconds shots resounded in the stillness of the night. Lou felt her body slump down as the hands restraining her loosened their grip on her. In the fall she bumped her head against the ground and instantly the sound of pattering feet reached her ears and she noticed a body hovering closely over her. Her eyes were closed and she didn't dare to open them, fearing what she might find.

"Lou, are you all right?" Kid's worried voice sounded, which filled her with great relief. She opened her eyes and found the boy looking down at her with great concern. "Are you all right?" he repeated.

Louise simply nodded, and with a weak voice she managed to ask, "Him?"

"I think he's dead," Kid replied.

His words left her with a myriad of feelings battling in her insides. She couldn't say she was sorry for Boggs's death. Her father had died the day her mother took them out of the hell the man had forced them to live. Then his terrifying appearance just today had made her see his death as a liberation. The sensation of relief permeating through her, though, made her feel somehow glum at the same time. She had never felt happy for anybody's death, but somehow the feelings she was having right now were too close to gladness, gladness for the death of her own father, the man who had given her life. Was she such a cruel and insensitive person? Maybe there was something from her father's nature in her and she was actually not a good person, but somebody capable of cruelty and hard-heartiness.

"Lou?" Kid called her, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Please, help me up," she muttered and taking her hand Kid was able to put her back on her feet carefully. She was a bit dizzy and shaken, and the rider made her sit on a fallen log straightaway. A few meters ahead of them she could see Boggs's inert body lying on the ground, and she had to lower her eyes, unable to endure the image.

"How are you feeling?" Kid asked by her side, still unconvinced that she was all right. Her face was all bruised and bloody and she didn't look well at all.

"I'm fine," she whispered without lifting her eyes to him.

Kid decided not to insist on the matter and asked instead, "Who was that man, Lou?"

This time Louise turned her gaze to him and blurted out, "He was my father."

His reaction to her words was instant as shock, remorse and shame registered clearly in his face. "Oh… Lou… I'm sorry… I didn't know … I…," Kid stuttered clumsily, unable to say one single logical phrase.

Louise grabbed his hand to stop his incoherent flow of words and said, "It's all right, Kid. You got no election. He could have killed you. I'm sure he would've." Her words didn't bring any comfort to his troubled mind. He had killed Lou's father, and although he knew he couldn't have done anything else to prevent this outcome, Kid couldn't help but feel totally aghast. "Don't blame yourself, please," Lou insisted in a weak voice, guessing what direction his thoughts were going. "You did what you had to do." The Southerner nodded imperceptibly and the pair stayed in silence for a few minutes. It was Louise who spoke again after that lapse. "Kid?" she called hesitantly.

"Yes, Lou?" he replied, turning his gaze to her and noticed that her eyes were downcast.

"Could you do me a favor?" Louise asked, still not daring to look up.

"Sure. Just name it," Kid retorted promptly.

Lou squirmed in her seat and folded her arms over her chest protectively. "Could you…" she started awkwardly, "could you… take care of him?" After finally letting out the question, she dared to meet his eyes and knew that he wasn't simply being polite. He was genuinely willing to comply with her unpleasant request. Kid nodded and without hesitation got ready to do just as she asked him to do. He was about to turn away when he stopped short as she called his name. Without uttering a single word Kid stared at her quizzically and Louise simply said, with a small smile, "Thank you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

A full moon hovered brightly in the starred sky, reflecting its dim light down over the forest in which only a small glowing fire could be spotted among its numerous trees, bushes and foliage. The combination of light and shadows gave the area a spooky atmosphere and the blowing wind howled ominously, deafening any other sounds.

Louise was sitting near the burning fire, her back leaning against a fallen log and her arms wrapped around her flexed legs, in a vain attempt to warm her frozen body. Her face was throbbing painfully and closing her eyes she rested her forehead on her thighs. The sound of footsteps and rustling leaves startled her and her head immediately shot up to locate the source of those approaching sounds. Yet, as soon as her eyes fell on Kid coming up to her, she felt her body relax. The day's incidents had left her shaken and agitated and she hated feeling so vulnerable.

Kid walked up to her with a serious expression, and before placing his body down next to her, he removed his jacket and wrapped it round her shoulders. Louise felt tempted to protest, but before she could say anything, he carefully placed a finger under her chin and made her look at him. "Let's patch you up now," Kid said, his eyes peering intently at her bruised face. The bleeding had stopped but her face was turning into a strange mixture of yellowish and purplish shades all over and there was a big black mark across her neck. "Let's clean the blood first," he explained as he removed a pot from the fire and right away wetted a rag in its hot water. "Then we'll use an ointment for injuries I have in my saddle bags, one of Teaspoon's mysterious recipes. Don't ask me what, but it really works." Lou remained silent, not having the strength to even nod to his words. Wringing out the rag, Kid brought it closer to her face, and as soon as he touched her sore cheek, she scrunched up her face in a grimace. "I know that it hurts, Lou," he muttered, "but it won't take long."

Louise nodded silently, and Kid continued cleaning her face from all the dry blood. His strokes were very soft and careful, but the girl felt really awkward at his nearness. No man had been this close to her, and to her sheer bewilderment she kind of liked to have somebody taking care of her at this very moment. Kid was somebody she felt she could trust. Despite her bad opinion about men, Louise thought that he was somehow different. Kid didn't behave like the majority of men she had come across in her short life, and she was frankly grateful for his help and support in this matter.

"Kid," she started hesitantly, knowing that she should speak her mind now, "I want you to know that I really appreciate what you've done for me today."

"Yeah," he replied wryly, his mind instantly going back to the man who lay at about a few feet away from them. He was still unsure of how to feel about killing Lou's father. The man was obviously not a good person, from the way Kid had seen him treat his own daughter, but despite everything, it didn't feel right.

"I mean it, Kid. Don't torment yourself with that," Lou insisted stubbornly. "He wasn't a father to me, but apparently he had planned to make my life a living nightmare just now."

"I thought you said your parents were both dead," Kid let out the idea that had been nagging him since he learned the man's identity.

"He was to me, anyway," Lou explained in a low voice. She had never felt comfortable talking about her personal matters, especially about those dark points lurking in her life, but after what had happened she admitted that Kid had a right to know. "I hadn't seen him for about ten years. My mother decided he was no good for us and took us out of his life when things got really bad." She lowered her eyes, ashamed of the facts that she didn't voice but were clearly obvious.

Kid placed his finger under her chin and tilted her head towards his. "Lou, it ain't your fault what happened when you were a child."

"I know," she muttered.

"At least your ma had the sense and the chance to do something about it," he added bitterly.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her curiosity perked by his comment and his strange change of demure.

"Well, your father and mine seemed to have gone to the same kind of school," he replied, pausing for the meaning to dawn on her.

"You mean that he…?" Lou asked, unable to complete the question. She was clearly surprised at the implications behind Kid's words. She would never have believed that Kid had suffered the same abuse. By the way he behaved Lou would have sworn that he had an easy and happy childhood, but as she watched him right now, she knew that he was telling her the truth. She could recognize the signs in him as he told her his own story. Louise had never felt comfortable at sharing these pieces of her life with anybody as it brought about a sense of shame and sourness over her, which she'd rather not feel and now she could see the reflection of those same feelings in the young man before her.

Kid nodded at her question and added, "He came home every night completely drunk and used to beat my ma, my brother or me for no reason at all. My poor mother was too sick to do anything about it, and Jed… my brother… simply left when he was old enough."

"So what happened?" Louise asked tentatively.

"One day he just didn't come back," Kid replied bitterly, "I don't know whether he's dead or alive, but honestly I don't care." He sighed deeply as memories of those days came back to him full force. Kid didn't allow himself to think about his father much. As he had told Jed, he didn't want to waste his life hating the man who had fathered him. He just wanted to forget and carry on with his life. Apart from Doritha, nobody knew about his abusive father, but now he felt the urge to share this secret part of him with Lou. It was as if having gone through the same as he had, Louise could understand him and a bond seemed to join them together.

Lou kept thoughtful, pondering his words for a moment, and then remarked through gritted teeth, "Well, as you have seen, my "dear" father wasn't much better and did the same but while being completely sober and always knowing what he was doing."

The Southerner met her bright eyes, and suddenly he felt the strange urge to wrap his arms around her petite frame and hug her tightly. It wasn't fair that these things could happen to a good girl like Lou. How could a man hit a woman, let alone his own daughter? By experience Kid was aware that some men used violence against women; his own mother being one of those women, but how could a man turn against his own flesh and blood? That was something that Kid could never understand. The rider kept looking her in the eyes intently and instead of giving in to his own impulses, he simply said, "He's left your pretty face in a fairly bad shape. I'll do my best but you should see the doctor for that blow to your head when we get back to Rock Creek."

"I'm not going back to Rock Creek," Lou immediately retorted with full conviction.

"How come?" he asked with a frown, staring at her as if she had lost her mind all of a sudden.

"My… Boggs has taken my siblings out of the orphanage. I know that he left them in St Joseph, and I intend to look for them," she explained.

Kid watched her for a few seconds and noticing the determination in her face, he replied, "All right, we'll start off first thing in the morning."

"Kid, it's awfully kind of you, but you've already done too much for me," she said, feeling strangely moved by his offer, but she couldn't bother him with her problems anymore.

"I ain't leaving you on your own," he retorted without a trace of doubt in his voice. "Who knows who you might find with the children, and you're not well."

"I'm fine," she insisted stubbornly, "and I can take care of myself perfectly fine. I don't need a guardian."

"I know you can," Kid replied, cringing at his own clumsiness. He hadn't wanted to imply that she wasn't a more than capable girl, but it had actually sounded that bad. He was simply worried about her and she was obviously in pain and quite weak. "I didn't mean it like that. I just thought that you cold use the help of a friend."

At his words Louise's stance relaxed, and she shook her head ruefully at her own reaction. She had a quick temper that sparked faster than dynamite. In fact, she hated feeling weak and vulnerable and even though she had been completely sincere when she had talked about appreciating Kid's help, she didn't like being seen as this needy and pathetic woman. Lou had been on her own for so long that she had grown into a distrustful and wary person. After her experiences in life, she hadn't allowed herself to trust anybody. Her reserved and distrustful nature was so strong that she didn't even have friends that she could lean on. Yet, as Kid mentioned friendship now, she had to admit that she liked the sound of it.

"What about your job?" she asked after a while, not wanting to give in so easily.

"Well, I'll talk to Teaspoon when I get back. He'll understand," Kid replied, and as he mentioned Teaspoon and his job, he internally grimaced as he remembered Rachel and the errand she had sent him to do. She surely had to be wondering where he had gotten lost to. Yet, Kid disregarded the whole thing; he had got himself involved in a more important issue, and there was no way he could have left Louise in the situation she had found herself in all on her own. Kid didn't regret his decision and would now do his best to help her to find those children, who he had also grown attached to when he had met them in St Jo.

"All right, I'd love the company very much," Louise finally agreed with a wide smile.

"Good," the Southerner exclaimed. "But now let's finish cleaning you up once and for all. You don't wanna scare those two children off, do you?" he added with a wink, and Lou couldn't help but chuckle at his remark. She really felt shattered and all her body hurt terribly, but joking about the day's incidents made things appear in a better light. The thought that Theresa and Jeremiah might be in danger or with undesirable company didn't leave her mind, but at least she had Kid now. It would be better to have somebody she could rely on, and despite her initial unwillingness and protests, she was really glad to have him along.

* * *

Kid opened the eyes suddenly as the first rays of sun fell over him. For one moment he felt a bit disoriented, gazing at the blue sky and tree tops hovering over his sprawled body, and he had to bring to mind the events of the previous day. It was a common occurrence in his daily routine to wake up to a brand new day and be unsure of the place where he was. In his present job he woke up in a different location almost at a daily basis, and sometimes he had to make a conscious effort to check his bearings. He briefly wondered whether he was on a ride, and it was then that he remembered Lou and the episode with her father.

Turning his head to the side, Kid directed his gaze to the spot where she had placed her bedroll to sleep the night before, but to his surprise there was nothing to be seen there. Kid frowned and wondered whether she had decided to leave without him as she had initially planned to do. His internal ramblings were interrupted as a voice resounded from the other side.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Lou greeted cheerfully.

Kid pushed his body to a sitting position and directed his eyes to the girl, who was sitting on the same log they had been using while talking the night before. Louise was finishing braiding her hair while Kid kept staring at her intently. She noticed his curious eyes on her and asked, "What are you looking at, Kid?"

The Southerner blushed at being caught peering at her like a Peeping Tom. His face split into a smile as a way to hide his embarrassment, and pointing his index finger at her head, he said, "You do that with remarkable skill."

"You mean braiding my hair?" she asked among giggles.

Kid rose to his feet and walked towards her. "It looks perfectly neat, and you haven't even needed a mirror for it."

"I've been doing it for a long time now, almost all my life; there's no mystery," Louise replied with a candid smile, amused by his remarks.

"Do you ever let your hair down?" Kid asked as he sat down next to her on the log.

"Sometimes," she muttered as she locked eyes with him. Her face shone with unhidden amusement as she was strangely in the mood to play around with him.

"I'd love to see you without these two someday," Kid remarked, taking one of her braids between two of his fingers.

Lou swatted his hand away playfully and added, "I'm afraid you missed your opportunity just now, Mister," she said, her eyes twinkling with merriment. "You were sleeping like a baby as I unbraided my hair a few minutes ago." She jumped to her feet and bent over to pick up the coffee pot. "So you'll have to be just happy with poor braided me." Kid laughed, staring at her every single movement and, as their eyes met, they sobered and Louise said, "I'll bring some water to make coffee before we set off."

Kid nodded his head as he flashed his grin at her once again. He stared at her as she breezed away towards the creek while the Southerner kept smiling from ear to ear. She was so different to any other girls he knew. He admired her spunk and independence; it wasn't easy for a young woman to be on her own, especially for one who had children counting on her. Any other girls her age were basically intent on looking for a husband or learning to become a good wife in the future. However, it seemed that Lou didn't have any of those cares, and her whole life was centered around her two siblings so that they could have a better life. Kid thought ruefully that she should have the opportunity to enjoy some of the easiness many girls had, but unfortunately, there was nothing he or anybody could do. Louise had been given a hard hand to cope with and that was just the way things were. Right now there was no sense in wailing about life's unfairness and they should simply focus all their attention in finding those two young children.

* * *

It was the first hours of the afternoon as Kid and Lou made their entrance in St Joseph. Louise had decided to leave the buckboard that Boggs had brought along behind and use the horse instead. Fortunately, her father had brought a saddle with him and she was glad that she could use it on the horse. That had let them go at a quicker pace even though Kid had continuously insisted on stopping to rest on the trail since he was still concerned about her bruised face and body. Louise had stubbornly fought with him because she was actually feeling fine and didn't see the need to stop every now and then.

That morning they had left the place where they had spent the night without even looking back. Although that was where her father had found his death, she couldn't come to linger on her feelings regarding the man. This was something that she couldn't cope with right now. There were almost no good memories she kept from the man who had given her life. All she could think of was bad moments, which she'd rather forget. Kid and she hadn't talked about the exact place where he had finally left Boggs' body to rest, and she just didn't want to know. He had been dead to her for so long and his disturbing appearance hadn't improved the image and feelings she had for him. So there was no sense to grieve over someone that she had never had genuine parental love for.

Kid and Lou led their horses along the busiest street of St Joseph. The city was bustling with people, wagons and horses, going about their usual daily routine. The pair directed their mounts at one side of the street, and after stopping before one of the big city buildings, they slid off the animals. Louise waited for Kid to secure his mare to the hitching post and when he came next to her, she asked in a thin voice, "Where should we look for them? They could be anywhere."

The rider kept thoughtful for a few moments and then he said, "Are you completely sure they're in the city?"

"That's what he said," Louise replied. "I don't think he was making it up, but … I don't know!" she let out the last part of her speech in a frustrating cry.

"Take it easy, Lou," Kid added, stroking her shoulder encouragingly. "We'll find them. Don't despair so soon." He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts and then he asked, "Could your… Boggs have a place of his own here in St. Joseph?"

"I don't know, Kid. I hadn't seen him for ten long years till he appeared yesterday. I have no clue whatsoever about what was going on in his life," she muttered.

"All right," Kid retorted slowly, trying to bring any other possibilities to mind. "Maybe we should start by checking the city hotels. He might have been on his way somewhere else and simply stopped here to go and get you."

"It's a possibility," Lou admitted.

They didn't waste any precious time and instantly started their search in the hotels. The job was easier said than done. St Joseph was quite a big city and there were at least a dozen of these buildings scattered around the place. Besides, when it came to making inquiries about the two children, the task wasn't a piece of cake either. They couldn't really give a detailed account since they didn't know whether the siblings were with somebody else or Boggs had simply left them on their own, and in most cases, their description of the two children could well correspond with many children their age. On several occasions Lou had thought that they were finally on the right track just to find a nice little family, spending a few days at the hotel, and no trace of Jeremiah and Theresa.

The night was beginning to fall when Kid and Lou stepped into another hotel. It was a small building with just a few rooms, but the atmosphere seemed comfy and welcoming. There was a middle-aged lady behind the counter, and after going through the same ritual of explaining that they weren't looking for accommodations, Lou started describing the two children to the woman. The girl felt the lady's boring eyes on her; it had been practically the same in the other places they had visited. The state her face was in after her tribulation at Boggs's hands awoke the curiosity of strangers, but Louise simply disregarded their prying gazes. After finishing the description of Jeremiah and Theresa, the woman asked, "Why are you looking for them?"

"It's a family matter," Lou said curtly, without elaborating any more.

"There's a couple of children who have been here for a few nights, and could well be the ones you're looking for," the lady explained. "A couple of men and a woman are with them, but I haven't seen the tall, lanky man since the first night."

Louise's heart started pounding wildly in anticipation, thinking that this time they were in the right place, but she didn't want her hopes to get smashed once again. "Are they still here?" she asked eagerly.

"They sure are, but I haven't seen the children again either," the lady explained. "The woman and the younger man come and go, but I don't believe they're the children's folks."

"They are not," Louise stated seriously.

"And you are…?" the lady asked, not sure whether to let out more information to the strange pair before her.

"She's those children's sister," Kid talked this time and to push the woman into letting them know the rest of the information, he allowed himself to tell a small fib. "Ma'am, I'm a deputy of Marshal Hunter, from Rock Creek and we believe that those children in this establishment of yours have been forced away from their rightful home. So I'd appreciate your entire cooperation in this delicate matter."

At his words the woman didn't hesitate one single moment and said, "They're on the second floor, fourth door on the left."

"Thank you," Lou exclaimed and both she and Kid didn't waste any time as they pranced up the stairs. Soon they were before the door to the room, and as Kid unholstered his gun, they shared a look. The Southerner pounded his fist on the wooden surface of the door, and Lou held her breath, waiting for what seemed like hours. They heard heavy steps inside the room and when the door slowly opened to a crack, a man's face appeared before them. In a flash Kid pushed his way inside the room, pressing his gun against the man's chest menacingly.

"Who the hell are you?" the man barked the question loudly, cursing how clumsily he had been for not getting hold of his own gun.

Louise stepped inside quickly and her eyes instantly fell on her siblings, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking visibly scared at their raucous entrance. A woman dressed all in black was sitting next to the children; her arms placed over their shoulders protectively.

"Miah! Theresa!" Lou called while Kid pinned down the man against the wall as he tried to break free.

On seeing her sister, Theresa jumped to her feet and came to her with an ample smile. "Louise!" she exclaimed as she threw her small arms around Lou's waist. The older girl crouched before her and hugged her little sister tightly, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Who the hell are you?" the man cried again, struggling against Kid's strong hold, but as he heard the gun click, he stopped squirming right away.

"You get out of here nicely and without causing any trouble, and we won't report you for kidnapping these two children," Kid said in a low menacing voice.

"They're Mr. Boggs's children!" the man snapped back, his eyes glaring dangerously in Kid's direction. "Mess with him and you'll be a dead man!"

Kid grabbed him by the collar forcefully and pushed him out of the door with a strong thrust. "Go and find him if you can!" Kid barked, his face contorted with anger.

The man continued growling threats out side the room, but his voice became dimmer and dimmer as he clumped away down the corridor. Meanwhile, the woman silently rose to her feet and breezed out of the room without uttering a single word. Kid closed the door behind her, and then Lou got up from her crouching position in front of Theresa and addressed her brother for the first time. "Jeremiah, I'm so glad to see you."

The boy kept staring at her with a serious expression, and after a few seconds he asked, "Where's my father, Louise?"

"What are you talking about?" Lou let out in a thin voice, unsure of how to answer Jeremiah's question. She had been so intent on finding her two siblings that she had never given any thought to what explanation she'd offer to the children regarding Boggs.

Her words angered the young boy who jumped to his feet as he barked, "Our father. He said that he was going to bring you back with him! Where is he?"

"He wasn't your father, Jeremiah!" Lou replied, feeling the need to stick to her mother's request. She hadn't wanted her younger children to know what kind of person their father was, and Lou planned to respect her ma's wishes. "You know our father died a long time ago."

"You're lying!" the boy growled loudly. "You've been lying to us all this time!"

"Jeremiah!" Lou scolded him for his rough manners, and when she tried to get a hold of his hand, he strongly hit hers away.

"You're a liar!" Jeremiah continued in the same angered tone. "You keep telling us all those lies about living together one day! We've been forced to stay at the orphanage all this time when we could have been with Pa!"

"He's not your father!" Lou repeated, this time more roughly as she placed her hands on his shoulders and lowered her head to his eye level. She should have known that Jeremiah would be in a difficult mood after Boggs had made his appearance. Louise knew that her brother wasn't happy at all to be scooped up at the orphanage while his elder sister had taken upon herself to make all the decisions for their small family. It was no wonder that the boy was so adamant to believe that Boggs was his father.

"Don't touch me!" Jeremiah barked loudly, his eyes bright with uncontrollable fury and in his urge to break free from her hold, he pushed her with all his strength, which almost made her stumble backwards, but Lou stood her ground and didn't let go of him. Without even thinking about it twice, furious as he was the boy slapped her across the face as he repeated, "You lied to us!"

His blow must have touched one of her already sore parts on her cheek. So as soon as his hand touched her face, pain coursed all over Louise and blood started seeping through one of her injured cheekbones. At the boy's obviously uncontrollable actions Kid plodded towards him and grabbing him by the arms, he exclaimed in a firm voice, "That's enough, Jeremiah!"

"Leave me be, Kid" the boy retorted, not pleased at all by his butting in. "This is none of your business."

Without saying another word and feeling that the twelve-year-old needed to cool off away from Lou, Kid lifted the boy and carried him out of the room while he cried energetically. Once outside in the corridor Kid put him down and made him sit down on a bench lined along the wall. Jeremiah quietened, but kept glaring at the young man.

"What's wrong with you, Jeremiah?" the rider asked as he crouched before him so that he could look directly at his eyes. "Why do you have to behave so nastily towards your sister?"

"None of your business," the boy answered gruffly, averting his eyes from his.

"I thought we were friends," Kid remarked and at his words Jeremiah met his gaze, his tense expression relaxing a bit and after a few seconds he said, "My sister lied to me!"

"Why do you believe that?" the Southerner asked, glad that the boy was finally opening up to him.

"She told me that our father was dead, and he was not," Jeremiah explained calmly, his little hands balled into fists as he thought about Louise's deceit. "He came for us, took us out of the orphanage, things Louise keeps promising but never fulfills."

"And do you truly think that this man was your father?" Kid asked and at the boy's nod, he asked once again, "So you're ready to believe this man you didn't know till now over your sister?"

His question made the boy hesitate but immediately he retorted, "Why would he come looking for us if he weren't our father?"

Jeremiah was definitely a very clever boy, and it would be more difficult to get through to him than what Kid had initially thought. "All I know is that your sister loves you and doesn't want any harm to befall you or Theresa."

"What does that have to do with my father?" the boy asked, his anger finally vanishing little by little.

Kid sighed wearily as he found it too hard to talk to Jeremiah. There were things that children should never learn, but at this point he felt that the boy needed to learn the truth about his family and Lou. "Did you notice anything different in your sister?" Kid replied with a new question.

Jeremiah paused briefly and nodding his answer, he said, "Her face was black and blue all over." It was then that it dawned on him what Kid was trying to tell him. "Did he do that to her?"

"I'm afraid so," the Southerner replied with a strained voice.

"But why?" the boy asked, shocked at this new piece of information.

"Jeremiah, don't worry about the reasons," Kid answered. "No matter what, men must never hit women, never ever."

At his words the boy lowered his gaze, feeling ashamed of his behavior in the room a few minutes before and he whispered very softly, "I did."

Lost at his words, Kid furrowed his brow and asked, "What?"

The boy lifted his two trouble eyes to the young man in front of him and blurted out, "I hit Louise."

Kid ruffled Jeremiah's hair affectionately and added with a smile, "I gather your anger got a bit out of control, uh?" As the boy didn't answer, he continued, "I'm sure if you apologize to her, your sister will understand that you didn't mean to harm her." He paused for a brief moment, eyeing the boy intently and then he asked, "Are you ready to do that?"

Jeremiah nodded with a grave expression, and Kid smiled brightly as he rose to his feet. He turned to go and gestured the boy to follow him. "Come on, Jeremiah." Yet, the twelve-year-old didn't move an inch and remained seated on the bench.

"Kid?" he called. The rider stopped short just before the room door and looked at the boy quizzically. Jeremiah met his eyes and blurted out, "Did you kill that man who claimed to be our father?"

The Southerner's face drained of all color at the boy's question. He was still fighting the feeling of guilt over killing Lou's father, and he wasn't sure he was ready to answer the child's curiosity. Kid shuffled back towards the boy and stuttered, "Look… Jeremiah… I…" He paused, letting out his held breath as a way to calm his nerves. "Sometimes things have a way to develop themselves and we have no way to control them." Jeremiah kept staring at him with a serious expression and then Kid added, "All you have to know is that your sister loves you more than anything and would do whatever she had to for your welfare."

"I know," the boy admitted softly, "but … I want us to live like a family. I hate life at the orphanage."

"Things ain't so simple most of the time, and even though Lou's doing her best, things could take a bit longer," Kid explained patiently. "I'm sure a clever boy like you wouldn't want her to worry and think that you don't appreciate her efforts."

Jeremiah shook his head and immediately rose to his feet to follow Kid inside the room. Lou was sitting on the bed, pressing a handkerchief on her bleeding cheek while Theresa sat by her side. As soon as the door creaked open, the two girls turned their eyes to the boy and the young man at the threshold. Louise slowly rose to her feet, expectantly glancing at her brother and trying to read his blank expression. Jeremiah briefly met her eyes before dashing towards her and hugging her tightly. "I'm so sorry Louise, so sorry." He cried bitterly. "I didn't mean to hit you and to say all those horrible things."

Lou stroked his hair tenderly and sharing a look with Kid, she muttered, "I know, honey. It's fine." The boy lifted his eyes to her and for the first time his mouth twitched into a smile and Louise smiled back at him, her heart bursting with bliss. Her siblings were safe and sound after all the worry she had and for the moment that was all she cared about.

* * *

Louise craned her neck inside the room and her eyes fell on her brother, who peacefully slept in the bed; his still figure lit by the dim light of the only lamp in the room. Lou was really glad that the boy had finally come round. At his age Jeremiah was sometimes difficult to deal with, and most of the time Louise didn't know how to talk to him. She didn't know what Kid had told the boy to calm him down and she couldn't thank him enough for his help with her brother and with practically everything happening in the past couple of the days. After that talk Jeremiah had been in an unusually cheerful mood, bickering with Theresa as usual and obviously glad to be spending time with Kid and his older sister. Lou wished that Kid could talk and hang about with her brother more often; he was definitely a good influence in the boy, but Louise knew that she would have to try to do it all on her own.

Kid and Lou had taken rooms in the small hotel where they had found the two siblings. It was a comfortable and clean place, and Louise thought it would be better if they spent the night there and take the children back to the orphanage the following morning. She would make use of his opportunity to enjoy her siblings' presence a bit more, and then she'd go back to Rock Creek. After all, she didn't know if she'd still have a job to return to. Lou would try to talk and explain things to Mr. Grigson, but she really couldn't tell whether he'd be willing to overlook her involuntary flit. At least despite her past problems with her boss, the man knew that she was a hard working employee.

After enjoying a very nice dinner with the children and Kid, Louise had put them to bed. Among protests the two siblings had finally said good-night to the rider and filed for the room they had been staying in for the past few days. Then she had spent a few moments of peace and quiet all on her own as she tasted a nice cup of coffee in the small hotel restaurant. Kid had gone to the livery to check on the horses for the last time. She had really welcomed those brief moments by herself to ponder the day's events. She wasn't sure how she felt about everything that had happened to her, but at least these few minutes gave her the opportunity to face her reality and to relax.

About half an hour later she returned to the children's room to check on them. It was now that she was watching Jeremiah as he slept like a baby, and she had to smile at how peaceful he looked. Her eyes, then, shifted to Theresa and she was surprised to find the young girl wide awake.

"Tessie, you should be sleeping," Louise whispered as she tiptoed to her side of the bed and rearranged the bedding around her.

The girl didn't reply to her sister's light scolding and asked instead, "Where's Kid?"

"He's seeing to his mare," Lou replied in the same soft voice.

"I like him," Theresa said with a pleasant grin.

Louise smiled candidly and added, "Yeah, he's a good boy."

"Are you going to marry him, Louise?"

Her question almost made Lou choke, and she stuttered, "What? No! Of course not!"

Her answer wasn't the one Theresa was expecting and disappointment clearly showed in her face. "Why?" she asked in a whining voice.

"Honey, he's engaged to somebody else."

Theresa pouted exaggeratedly as she repeated, "But I like him!"

"I know you do," Lou said, "but we can't control other people's feelings to our own convenience."

Theresa frowned, not happy about what her sister was telling her. She wanted to believe that Kid was Louise's beau, and one day they would all be a family. Apparently, Miah was right and she had simply let her imagination and her own fantasies take over her.

Louise leaned in and planted a kiss on Theresa's forehead. "Honey, Kid's just a good friend. And now be a darling and get to sleep."

Theresa nodded and after blowing out the still lit lamp, Lou walked towards the door. When she was about to step out the room she stopped short as Theresa called her name once again. "I really like him," the young girl whispered and Louise had to chuckle as she muttered "Night".

Closing the door she breezed along the corridor and down the stairs. Still with a smile on her lips, Lou reached the small restaurant and found Kid sitting at the same table where she had been drinking coffee a few minutes before. She took a seat across him and noticing her gay countenance, he asked, "What's so funny?"

"My little sister," Lou started. "She keeps repeating how much she likes you. Seems she's gonna be a little heart breaker when she grows up."

"Not like her elder sister, uh?" Kid remarked, sharing a look with her.

"Absolutely not," Louise stated matter-of-factly.

Kid shook his head at her attitude and after a few seconds in silence, he asked, "Who is he, Lou?"

She frowned at his question, not getting what he was talking about and she let out, "Who is who?"

"The man who broke your heart and left that distrust in you," Kid added, peering into her eyes directly.

Louise lowered her gaze, feeling very uncomfortable all of a sudden. "Nobody broke my heart," Louise said in a soft voice and she mentally added, "At least not in the way you think."

"Then what is it?" Kid insisted.

She dared to lift her eyes to him again, showing that she wasn't happy with the conversation. "I just don't trust men," she simply said, and foreseeing that the rider was going to add another remark, she added, "Look, Kid. Doritha's a lucky girl. You're really a man of honor, but most men aren't."

Kid listened to her arguments intently, not quite believing that she intended to shut herself off to having somebody special in her life forever. Any man would be happy to become part of her life. Not only was she very pretty but she was an intelligent, sensible and good-hearted girl.

"I'm sure that someday a man will come along and steal your heart, and he's gonna be very lucky indeed," he said and as he uttered the words, he was surprised as feelings of jealousy stirred inside him. He admitted that even though he didn't have… he couldn't have a romantic interest in her, he'd hate to lose her as a friend because that was what would definitely happen if somebody special came to her life. That was the explanation to those strange feelings coursing in his insides because Louise was just a good friend, nothing else.

"I know he'd be lucky, but I just don't wanna be the unlucky one," Louise replied with a proud stance to his remark.

Kid laughed at her words, amused by her stubbornness and attitude. "What a pretentious little minx!" Kid exclaimed as he jokingly threw her a napkin. Lou joined in his mirth, relieved that the conversation was toning down its seriousness. She absolutely hated to talk about personal matters, which she only could understand.

The whole exchange was making her nervous, so she tried to change the direction of their conversation, "So are you returning to Rock Creek tomorrow morning?" she asked.

"Well, I think I can afford to stay with you a bit longer and take the children back," he replied. It wouldn't make much difference whether he went back a day earlier; he was ready to receive a tremendous scolding from Teaspoon and Rachel, but he just didn't care. He was glad that he had been able to help Lou out of the situation she had been involved, and he wouldn't hesitate to make the same decision under the same circumstances again. Besides, he would feel more reassured if he stayed with Louise a bit longer. That man who had been with the children under Boggs's orders might still be around and cause havoc to the three siblings. It wasn't something Kid thought very likely to happen, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

At his answer Louise beamed with pleasure and remembering her sister's comments a few minutes before, she said, "You sure are gonna make a girl very happy."

Kid cast an amused look in her direction and lifting an eyebrow he asked, "Oh really?"

Realizing how her words had sounded to his ears, Louise blushed to the roots of her hair. Her own physical reaction made her extremely angry with herself, and she hurried to straighten out her own blunder. "I… I mean my sister."

"Only your sister?" Kid asked again, his eyes shining with merriment as she blushed even more violently.

"I… I…," she stuttered awkwardly, and at the third attempt she finally managed to make a coherent utterance, "I'd better go to bed."

In her hurry to get up, she tangled up her legs with the chair and stumbled forward. Fortunately, Kid was quick to rise to his feet and grabbing her by the upper arms he prevented her from falling flat on her face. She hardly could meet his eyes, feeling more and more awkward at his closeness and with a very soft "thank you" she disentangled herself from his hold and scurried out of the room. He stared after her, smiling from ear and ear.

Suddenly a troubling thought struck him and the smile turned into a confused frown. Where had all that come from? Had he been plainly flirting with her? He just hoped that she wouldn't misinterpret his playful comments. He was just teasing her, nothing else. He was a man engaged to get married soon, and besides, he'd hate it if his clumsy remarks would offend Louise. For some strange reason he still couldn't understand, she was all against having romance and love in her life, and the rider hoped that she didn't think he was deviously playing with her feelings. At least, she didn't seem upset, just embarrassed. There was nothing else to see there. Couldn't he just joke around with a friend? He wouldn't be having these disturbing thoughts if she were one of the boys. So why did he have to be so deprecatory? She was a good friend, who he was really fond of, and there was no harm in simply sharing a laugh. That was it, nothing else. Yeah, nothing else.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Everything went as planned when Lou and Kid rode to the orphanage the following day. The nuns received the children with obvious relief; they had been worried sick about the two siblings since they had been snatched from them so brutally. The Reverend Mother had been full of apologies even though Lou had repeatedly assured her that she could understand the fix Boggs had put the whole congregation in. At least, Louise was secretly glad that she hadn't been asked whether the man was actually their father. She wasn't ready to acknowledge the man's part in her life or simply talk about him. All she wanted was to forget that he had even appeared and continue living as she had till now. The moment of saying good-bye to her siblings like usual had been very hard; Theresa had started crying when Lou had kissed her good-bye and Jeremiah hadn't even waited for her to ride off. He had scurried away, unable to endure parting from Louise once again.

On the way back to Rock Creek Kid and Lou had hardly exchanged any words. The girl's mind had been reeling as she pondered about the events of the last days and painfully wondered when she would see her siblings again. She always was left with a terrible longing and a deep sense of loneliness whenever she left Theresa and Jeremiah at the orphanage after visiting with them. Her heart broke to see their sad little faces, and she wanted to cry in frustration.

Suspecting that Lou wasn't up for much conversation, Kid had wanted to give her some of the space and time that he thought she needed. These last few days had weighed on her soul more than she was ready to let on, and the Southerner could understand how she might be feeling. Strangely he could see a reflection of his own life in Louise; they had had similar childhoods, and nobody could really know how she was feeling like he could.

As the first buildings of Rock Creek came into view, Kid felt his heart pound wildly and disappointment wash over him. Even though he was glad to be back home after everything that had happened, he couldn't help but think that he was going to miss having Lou's company. Now that they were back, they would have to return to their respective responsibilities. Kid had no doubt that after fleeing like he had, Teaspoon would surely save an extra load of chores as a "reward" to his out-of-the-blue flit, so he feared that his free time would be almost non-existent from now. On her part, Lou wasn't sure if she would have her job when she returned to the town. She had talked about her well-grounded fears, and Kid would really loathe if she had to leave Rock Creek because she found herself jobless.

The pair led their horses along the main street, and as they rode past the marshal's office, Kid breathed out relieved at not spotting Teaspoon at his usual place at the door. He wasn't ready to face the marshal and receive the scolding that was in store for him in front of Louise. He had told her that his boss would understand his reasons but had purposefully left out that Teaspoon wouldn't be too thrilled about his behavior. It was the early hours of the morning and only a few people could be seen roaming around Rock Creek. When they finally got to the hotel, Lou briefly bid him good bye and went her own way.

Kid stared at her as she jumped off the horse and disappeared into one of the alleys off the main street. Then he continued his way towards the station and as he finally reached it, he didn't see anybody in sight. He slid off Katy and tethered her to one of the posts at the bunkhouse porch and for one second Kid felt tempted to delay the moment of facing his fellow riders, Teaspoon and Rachel. Yet, his sense of responsibility won him over and he decided to go through with it right away. Kid lumbered to the bunkhouse door and the voice of his friends reached his ears. He imagined that they were having breakfast and before turning the door latch, he paused for a moment. As he finally mustered the courage to open the door and make his presence known, the room instantly fell into total silence as its occupants stared at him with expectant expressions. Yet, the quietness didn't last as Jimmy exclaimed, "My, my, it's none other than the prodigal son who's come back home!"

Kid plodded inside, and as he turned his eyes to Teaspoon, sitting at his usual place at the head of the table, he could tell that the marshal wasn't pleased at all. "Morning boys, Rachel… uh… Teaspoon."

The old marshal tugged off the napkin pinned at his collar and threw it onto his finished plate. "Kid, could you tell us where on earth you have been all this time?" Teaspoon asked in a low, warning voice.

"We were so worried, not knowing what to make of your sudden disappearance," Rachel added, obviously annoyed with the blue-eyed rider.

"There's a logical explanation, honestly," Kid said, lifting his arms as if in self-defense.

"Which is…?" Teaspoon asked again, eyeing him skeptically. Kid had never done something like that before, and the marshal was very curious about what had made one of the most level-headed of his riders pull a stunt like that.

"It's a long story," Kid explained, "but my reasons are more than justified."

"I'm all ears," the marshal drawled, folding his arms over his bulging stomach.

"We all are," Cody quipped with a contented snicker, anxious for watching Kid squirm under Teaspoon's scrutiny. It was high time that somebody else was the butt of the marshal's well-known lectures.

Kid sat down next to his fellow riders and taking off his hat he ran his fingers through his sandy hair several times nervously. To start telling what had happened in the last few days wasn't easy especially having an audience on top of it all. "Teaspoon, I was simply helping a friend," he just said.

"Here we go again," Jimmy muttered, snickering and sharing a knowing look with his other friends. The other riders joined in their long-haired friend's merriment, strongly suspecting what Kid was referring to.

The Southerner glared at Jimmy while Rachel added, "Kid, you've been gone for almost a week."

"I know," he agreed. "I had no alternative, I swear." He breathed in, knowing that the following snippet of information would cause a ruckus around the bunkhouse. "Lou got involved in an uncomfortable situation, and I just couldn't turn a blind eye to it."

"Lou? Who is he?" Teaspoon asked with a frown.

Kid squirmed in his seat uncomfortably, feeling awkward to talk about his friendship with the girl to Teaspoon. He didn't want the marshal to jump to the same conclusion as his fellow riders had when he had unwillingly mentioned her a few weeks before. "Uh… it's Louise. She's a good friend… and … Teaspoon, she had a serious personal problem. I couldn't just leave her to her own luck. I swear it's the truth. Please, don't make me betray her trust."

The marshal squinted his eyes at the rider for a few seconds and then he drawled, "And has… uh… your "good" friend sorted out those matters?"

"Everything's fine now," Kid muttered his reply, feeling very ill at ease and praying that Teaspoon wouldn't make him get into a detailed account. He suspected that Lou wouldn't appreciate him discussing her problems with a bunch of people she didn't know.

"Good," Teaspoon exclaimed as he rose to his feet. "And Kid, next time you decide to leave us, make sure you let somebody know."

"I will," the Southerner let out, visibly relieved.

"And now I hope you resume and catch up with your responsibilities here," he reminded him and turning to the rest he said, "I'll see you all later. Good day."

In a roar of voices the marshal stepped out of the bunkhouse, and as soon as the door closed behind him, all eyes were back to the Southerner.

"So, Kid, tell us about your little adventure with Miss Louise," Cody quipped straightaway.

"There's nothing to tell," Kid replied gruffly. He'd know that the boys wouldn't let the matter rest and would bug him to spill the beans about the events of the past few days.

"Leave him alone, boys," Rachel chided as she began serving some breakfast to the Southerner.

"You've got quite chummy with that girl," Jimmy added, turning a deaf ear to the blonde lady's words.

Kid simply shrugged his shoulders as he started wolfing down the food on his plate. Maybe if he ignored their questions, they would leave him be. He wasn't going to discuss something so personal and touchy with the boys. They didn't even know Lou, and Kid could understand that she wanted to leave the past situation with her father well behind her.

"What does Doritha say about your friendship with her?" Noah asked.

"What is there to say?" Kid replied a bit too gruffly. "Lou and I are just good friends."

"Most women wouldn't feel happy if their man started seeing another girl," Buck added.

"I'm not seeing her," Kid retorted. He was starting to get annoyed at their thickness or rather their nosy insistence. "Stop with those ideas. She's a friend and that's the end of the story.

"I just hope you know what you're doing," Noah added. "There's nothing more fearsome than a woman's fury."

Seeing Kid's unhappy expression, Rachel decided it was time for her to step in. "Will you stop harassing Kid, boys? You heard him. She's a good friend. Are you so uptight that you don't think there can be real friendship between a man and a woman?"

The riders looked at the blonde lady skeptically while Kid muttered, "Thank you, Rachel." He was glad that there was at least somebody who could understand him. He hated having to excuse himself or give so many explanations about his friendship with Louise. Nobody was going to make him feel guilty or bad about it because there was nothing sinister or dishonest in it.

Rachel smiled in reply and added, "You're welcome, but make sure you go and see Doritha. She's been by every day asking for you."

Kid nodded silently, not looking forward to facing his fiancée and telling her where he had been all this time. He had to admit that he hadn't given any serious thought to Doritha in the last few days. It wasn't that he had completely forgotten about her; after all he and Lou had briefly talked about his future plans and his coming marriage. Yet, he had subconsciously opted for erasing the thought that his girlfriend would be wondering where he was. If Kid had feared seeing Teaspoon after his venture, he dreaded the moment he had to go and see the girl. He was no fool and knew that she'd be upset to say the least. They had already had a few arguments when Kid had simply exchanged a few words with Lou in the past. Definitely he would have to get ready for a tremendous fight as soon as Doritha learned what he had been up to. Of course there was always the possibility of making up a little fib, but Kid simply refused to do so, especially when he had nothing to hide.

Cody's voice resounding in the bunkhouse snapped him out of his daydreaming. "I wouldn't like to be in your shoes, my friend. Your lady won't be thrilled to find out that you've been frolicking about with another female."

Kid smirked at his words but decided not to say anything else. He had already made his point, and he wasn't going to repeat the same over and over again. Let them think whatever they wanted to. Yet, he knew that Cody couldn't be more right in his judgment about Doritha's reaction. She would be a hard hand to deal with, and after the last few days Kid just didn't feel like fighting with her at all. He just wanted some peace and quiet and wished he was able to make her understand the situation. There was no reason she'd have to get all riled up. Doritha was a sensible and understanding girl, and maybe he was simply underestimating her indulgent qualities. Yet, he knew that he would be kidding himself if he stuck to this idea of a problem-free reencounter with his fiancée. She had this jealous streak in her that was seemingly focused on Louise. Kid didn't know why Doritha had this irrational thing about the girl. There was nothing going on between him and Lou other than an innocent friendship, and that was what Doritha needed to understand.

Oblivious to Kid's internal ramblings, the riders soon got tired of their friend's elusive answers and had started another one of their light conversations, peppered with wisecracks and easy banter. Suddenly, a knock on the door made the occupants in the bunkhouse fall into silence and turned their attention to the noise. Rachel rose up and opened the door. When Doritha's dainty figure came into sight, Kid snorted silently, feeling that he was not ready to face her just now.

"Kid! You're back!" she exclaimed with an ample smile as she crossed the length of the room and came to stand next to her fiancé.

Kid wiped his mouth with a white napkin before rising to his feet. "Hello, Doritha," he greeted, an awkward smile plastered on his face.

"Where have you been? Your friends here told me that they didn't know where you were," the girl asked, not wasting any time in idle conversation, and getting straight to the point. She had been annoyed when a couple of days had gone by, and Kid hadn't turned up to visit her like he usually did. On the third day she had headed for the station, wondering if he was on a ride he hadn't told her about, but then one of the riders had told her that they didn't know where the Southerner was.

"Uh…" Kid started awkwardly as he felt everybody's eyes boring into him. "I… I got sidetracked," he finally managed to utter, praying that his feeble explanation would satisfy Doritha's curiosity.

His prayers, though, weren't answered this time as the blonde girl insisted, "Sidetracked doing what? I know you weren't on a ride."

Kid sighed, knowing that there was no way he could throw her off and he would have to confront her. "Let's talk outside."

The girl eyed him curiously, but didn't utter a single sound. The couple walked out in silence, and as they shuffled across the yard, Doritha couldn't keep quiet any longer. "Kid?"

"It's nothing to make a fuss about," he muttered and with a very soft voice he roughly told her what he had already said to Teaspoon without getting into much detail. When he finished his account, Doritha was looking at him with a serious expression. He really couldn't tell what she was thinking but he didn't have to wait long for her reaction as she said, "I can't believe that you did something like that to me. You know that I don't trust that … that girl, but you seemed to go against my will on purpose!"

"You're being unfair, Doritha," Kid defended himself. "Didn't you hear what I said? I was just helping a friend."

"Some friend she is!" she spat the word as if it were an insult. "Why do you need to go and be friends with someone like her? You're my man, Kid, don't forget that."

The Southerner was getting annoyed by her accusations and veiled implications. "You don't have to remind me!" he replied loudly. "Lou is my friend, and I don't have to feel ashamed or guilty about it!"

"Don't you? What about spending almost a week with her all alone?" she shrieked, her eyes blazing on fire.

"Nothing happened between us! Can't you understand that?" Kid rebuked in a loud tone. He felt ridiculous to be defending himself about something that he shouldn't have to. "Is that how you trust me?"

"That's the way I feel if my fiancé gives me strong reasons to distrust!" Doritha snapped. "I don't deserve that kind of treatment!"

"I didn't do anything!" Kid barked again. Couldn't she see that he was telling the truth? She should know that he'd never cheat on her because he loved and respected her.

Doritha kept quiet for a few seconds and then with a very calmed voice she asked, "Tell me something, Kid. Did you sleep with her?"

Kid was taken aback by the girl's direct question. Doritha was a prim and proper lady, and she never talked about matters of a more intimate nature between a man and a woman. She had been raised in the belief that a woman should never mention or incite a man with comments that only a women of dubious virtue would dare to use. This was the first time Doritha implicitly said something of that nature and apart from the shock of hearing those words coming out of her mouth, he was stunned that she was implying something so unwholesome between him and Louise. "Of course not! I already told you!" Kid replied tersely, feeling the beginning of a headache throbbing in his temples.

Doritha continued as if she hadn't heard him. "I know men have physical needs and I can understand that at some point you want to pursue to fulfill those needs." Kid opened his mouth in shock. The implication behind her words sounded like an insult, and he felt himself getting angrier by the minute. Doritha was actually saying that he was a cheater, something which the rider actually abhorred. His mother had taught him well and he had grown to be an honorable gentleman and it was simply unthinkable for him to contemplate deceiving and hurting the woman he was going to marry.

The blonde lady continued, undeterred by his bewildered expression, "You know it's not proper for a single woman like me to have that kind of relations before getting married. We agreed to wait, didn't we? I'm not so naïve, and I am aware that somehow men tend to satisfy their urges. I could understand and even accept that, but I won't have you getting involved with another woman, you hear me?"

"Doritha, you're insulting me and what's worse, you're insulting a girl you don't even know!" Kid retorted, anger seeping through all his self. "I ain't involved with anybody, as you put it. I told you, I was helping her in a personal matter, nothing else!"

His words seemed to finally get through to her, and even though she was still mad with jealousy, at this stage she was practically convinced that Kid was telling the truth after all. She knew that he was too upright to play with two women at the same time. If that were the case, he would definitely have lied to her and invented another story about his whereabouts in the last few days. However, Doritha just didn't trust any other women. Kid was too naïve and another woman could play with his sense of righteousness easily.

"I just don't like you hanging out with her!" she whined after a while.

Kid breathed out, tired of going through the same conversation over and over again. He knew that she was trying to make him promise that he wouldn't see or search out Lou any more. That was the last thing he would do. Why should he renounce to have Lou as a friend? There was nothing wrong in him liking her company and conversation. He had already given in to many of Doritha's illogical whims, but this time he would stand his ground. For some strange reason, he felt strongly inclined to defend his friendship with Louise, and there was nothing that would make him change his mind.

"I should be the only woman in your life!" Doritha insisted in a whining voice.

"You know you are, but I won't apologize to you because I didn't do anything wrong. You just have to accept my friends as I accept yours."

Doritha glared at him, knowing that she wouldn't make him budge this time. She hated the guts of Louise McCloud and wished she disappeared from Kid's life for good. Somehow Doritha knew that the brown-haired girl would cause trouble between Kid and her in the long run, especially seeing how fiercely her fiancé defended Louise against her. She was already disturbing the peaceful waters of their relationship, and although she had to bite her tongue now, Doritha swore to herself that she would have to do something about this uncomfortable situation she was in.

"Is that your last word, Kid?" she asked, her lips stretched in a terse fine line, showing that she was anything but pleased.

Kid met her angry eyes with a resolute demure. He wasn't going to let her manipulate his will as she always did, knowing that he was too soft-hearted. Kid was too angry to think clearly; she had insulted him shamelessly with her insinuations and clear hints. He had more than enough reasons to be upset. Any other time he might have given in, but this time Doritha had gone too far and being a proud man the Southerner felt hurt in all his being. "It is," he replied, without faltering, his eyes fixed on her resolutely.

"Very well then," the girl added with a cold air. "Suit yourself. I'll let you ponder what your stubbornness is doing to us. I simply can't face you right now. Come to my place when you're ready to think sensibly."

Doritha swirled around, not giving Kid the opportunity to reply. Kid stood there, staring at her retreating figure. Somehow he knew that he shouldn't leave things like that between them and should run after her. Yet, he stood there unmoving. Her words were still fresh on his mind, and he felt anger course all over him. Nobody had ever made him feel so low in his whole life as the woman he loved had made him feel just now. And all because he had tried to do the right thing and follow his natural instincts. He could well have lied to her, making up a story about the last few days or if he had simply ignored Lou's moment of need, none of this would have taken place. But then in that case, he would have behaved like another person.

No, he just couldn't go against his own nature. A wave of sadness washed over him, realizing that the dreams he had had for years about a happy life with Doritha had become a living nightmare. This was not the way he had envisioned things would be with his girl. The situation was getting worse and worse; this new argument had shown him that she definitely wasn't the woman he had been in love with for years. Her words of revelation gave him a clear picture of his fiancée. He just didn't know who this self-centered and malicious woman was. Doritha was a stranger to him, and till now he hadn't realized how different they really were. Yet, now there was no way back and he feared he was going to end up being married to a total stranger.

* * *

It was just before lunch that Rachel let the riders have some free time. While his friends went and enjoyed some sarsaparillas at the saloon, Kid decided to wander around the area where the hotel was and see if he could catch sight of Louise. He was dying to know if she had had any problems with her boss after being absent from work without any notice for four long days. Kid was ready to have a word with Mr. Grigson if need be, as he wouldn't stay idle and let Lou lose her job.

The Southerner walked past the hotel a few times and peeking inside the building, he did not see Lou anywhere. Thinking that hopefully she was busy doing the rooms or somewhere inside the hotel, he turned to leave, but stopped short as he spotted her across the street, filling a bucket from the water pump. Without any delay, he dashed across the street while calling her name, "Lou!"

The girl turned to the voice and as she set eyes on Kid, she smiled and continuing to pump for water, she said, "Hey!"

The rider reached her side and as he stood next to her, he added, "I gather you didn't get into much trouble to have your job back."

"Yeah," Louise replied unenthusiastically. Yet, she did not mention how she had spent a whole hour in Mr. Grigson's office trying at all costs to persuade him to let her continue working for him, how she had to concoct an incredible story about her flit and how she had accepted to work for free for a whole week to make up for the inconvenience that her absence had caused. Louise felt that somebody like Kid couldn't understand that she had the need to almost beg for a job like hers. Being without a job was something that Lou didn't want to or couldn't afford to try again. There was a time when she had been at her lowest ebb, desperately looking for a job as her money ran out and no bright possibilities at sight. Working for the hotel could make her feel miserable more often than she wanted to admit, but she'd rather have that any given day than find herself in a despondent and bitter situation again.

"What about you?" she asked, trying to deviate the attention from her.

"Everything went fine," Kid replied, but as the conversation with Doritha and her image popped into his mind, he felt irritation spark inside him again. All morning long the Southerner had not been able to forget about the argument and her abhorrent comments. Kid had kept to himself while he had done his share of chores, ruminating about his fiancée and his related problems. After Doritha had left, none of the riders, not even Cody, had mentioned anything about her. Kid was no fool and knew that their angry voices had reached his friends with all security. The sandy-haired man was glad for the space and respite they were ready to give him. After pondering about his problems for hours, he reached the decision that he should have a long conversation with her. Not right now, though, because he just couldn't face her right now. The hurt was still there and he needed to cool down before going and seeing her.

Louise picked up the pail, full with water to its brim, and started crossing the street towards the hotel. Kid followed her silently and she said, "I thought you'd be away on a ride. I assumed that your friends must have been covering for you for the last few days."

"Not till tomorrow morning," Kid replied, walking beside her. "The rides are being cut down; I'm afraid the Pony Express won't last very long at the pace things are going."

"I'm sorry," Lou muttered. "At least you can consider yourself lucky to enjoy more free time."

"Yeah, I guess," Kid let out as they reached the steps leading to the hotel entrance. Lou put down the bucket on the top step and turned round to look into his eyes. "I suppose," he added, "that I should make use of my time now and look for a place of my own." The Southerner had been thinking that maybe if he finally bought the property which would be his and Doritha's home in the near future, things might change for the better. It would surely give them something to focus on. Yet, Kid knew that he was just fooling himself and the thought made his already deep irritation grow despite himself.

"You mean for your ranch?" Lou asked and Kid nodded silently. "Is that what your girlfriend wants too?" she dared to ask this time.

"Of course!" Kid stated, sounding as if he wanted to convince himself of the truth he wanted to believe. Lou lifted an eyebrow skeptically and noticing her gesture, he let out, "What?"

"Nothing," Lou started, choosing the words carefully. "I just… she doesn't seem the kind of person cut out for that life you've planned." She didn't know what had prompted her to voice her opinion about Kid's girlfriend. She had always been very discreet when talking about Doritha, but now she couldn't erase the words she had uttered. Maybe, Lou thought, she was still annoyed after her encounter with Mr. Grigson or simply she hated the way the rider made everything sound so easy.

"You're wrong!" Kid retorted loudly. His irritation was evident in his voice and expression. He knew that Louise was just voicing what he tried not to acknowledge but was aware of. Yet, something inside him made him fight the truth he wanted to be blind to.

"Really?" Lou muttered doubtfully.

"You have no right to judge her! You don't know her!" he exclaimed angrily.

"I only know what I see," Lou insisted stubbornly. She knew she should simply back off, but her pride was pushing her beyond the safe limits of propriety.

"You know what's wrong with you? You're jealous of her. That's what it is!" Kid barked in the same tone.

"Goodness me," she let out in a calmed voice. She didn't like the direction the conversation was taking. She needed to clear off and leaning over, she got hold of the pail, ready to leave, but not before uttering another of her sarcastic quips. "So tell me, Kid, I'm jealous of what? Of her being a lazy cow? Because that's all I see."

Her cocky attitude made him retort without actually thinking what he was actually saying. He was hurt by her comments and wanted her to feel the same as him. "Maybe because she's capable of harboring normal human feelings and having a normal adult relationship. A woman having your attitude against men is just unnatural and, if you ask me, almost devious!"

His words ignited all the fury contained in her small body. "How you dare, you jackass!" Before she knew what she was doing, she poured the pail over him and watched as the water splashed over him, leaving him soaked to the bone and looking pathetic. "I don't want you to even breathe near me again, you moron!"

Kid stood there, dripping water at his feet, and without really knowing what had happened, he saw her swirl around and enter the hotel without a single look back. After a few seconds he silently turned round and dawdled along the street, leaving a trail of water as he headed towards the station sparking the curiosity and merriment of all the passers-by. This was the second time in a matter of hours that a woman had stormed away from him, angry from the words he'd told her. First, Doritha and now Lou. What was with him today? He seemed to spoil everything around him with his clumsiness. By the pace things were going, he should go back to the station and have a nice, long nap. He wasn't in the best mood and maybe tomorrow things would look brighter, because right now the perspective was simply utterly bleak.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

From the day Kid had received that involuntary shower from Louise, he hadn't talked to her again. As she had loudly stated, she had steered completely clear of him at all costs and on his part, Kid hadn't wanted to force an encounter with her. He had simply seen her from a safe distance as she went about on her daily routine, and when on one occasion he had happened to cross ways with her, she hadn't even met his gaze and passed by him without uttering a single sound. Kid just didn't know what to tell her to make things better, and he felt in his heart that it was all his fault that they had fallen out.

He admitted that his words, blurted in the heat of the moment, had been plainly cruel and now he wasn't sure how to sort things out with Louise. An apology wouldn't be enough and trying to explain that he hadn't meant those inappropriate remarks would be too awkward for both of them. So time went by making the rift between them wider and so far insurmountable. In a strange way he missed her and every single day he kept racking his brains to find the way to approach Lou again without blundering it more. Yet, nothing came to his troubled mind, and he had to admit that he couldn't blame her if she wouldn't talk to him ever again. The thought was too perturbing and kept torturing him continuously. Being aware of Lou's wary nature, Kid felt honored to have been the recipient of her trust, and now he had simply betrayed her by saying those cruel words. He had every intention of doing something about the situation, rehearsing mentally what he should tell her, but finally his insecurities won him over and he ended up doing nothing.

For some strange reason Kid had been feeling very lonely from the day of his argument with the petite girl. Doritha's anger did not last long, and soon they were back to normal as if nothing had happened between them. Those days Kid had spent out with Louise were never brought up between the couple again, and now that the Southerner wasn't on speaking terms with Louise, there was no doubt that Doritha relished on her sense of victory, which in Kid's opinion was simply an illogical notion. The Southerner did not know who, but he was sure somebody had informed his fiancée about his fight with Lou. After all, Kid had to admit that they hadn't been very discreet at all, loudly hurling accusations at each other in the middle of the street, and then him ending up soaked to the bone had drawn the curiosity of every busybody in Rock Creek.

As the rider pondered about the events in the last few weeks, he started to think that leaving things with Lou as they were might be his best option after all. Even though his problems with Doritha hadn't diminished one bit, he thought that maybe he should focus on what he already had with her and forget about everything else, including his friendship with Lou. He needed to start considering his future. Why should he worry about his friendship with Louise when he had more important issues to deal with like Doritha and their coming marriage? After all, he hadn't known her for long and he already had enough friends as it was, didn't he? Yet, the thought didn't make him feel any better, and a nagging voice inside him kept disturbing his peace of mind and all he could do was ignore it at all costs.

Intent on doing what he had told Louise and what had started off their heated argument, Kid began looking for the ideal place where he could build his ranch and a home for him and Doritha. In the sparse time he had left from his rides, the chores at the station and his visits with his fiancée he searched the area and the properties that were for sale. Kid decided not to tell Doritha anything about his intentions as he thought that it would be a nice way to surprise her. The blonde girl never mentioned the matter of their future home, and Kid suspected that she might be wondering whether he had the means to make his plans a reality. As the proper Southern lady she was, the rider knew that she would never dream of mentioning any of this to him and questioning his capabilities as a man. That was the way she had been raised. So it would be a pleasant surprise indeed when he showed her the place where they'd live as a married couple in just a few months' time.

After a few weeks of barren search Kid was beginning to feel like it was a lost cause. Nothing that he had seen so far seemed to satisfy his expectations, and he gladly thought that he had been right to hide his activities from Doritha. If he failed to find the ideal place for the two of them, he wouldn't want to appear like a fool before her. Her opinion was important to him, and it seemed that since she got to Rock Creek, nothing of what he did pleased her. Yet, Kid stubbornly swore to himself that this time would be different. He would find the property where they could live, as the fairy tales said, happily ever after.

After a couple of weeks his luck finally changed. It was one of those days when another of the dozens sellers he had talked to in the last weeks approached him with a new offer. Many people were ready to sell their properties and homes and head for the East. This talk of war was already causing notable changes and many men were eager to leave everything and be ready to join the battle when the moment came. Kid was still doubting whether he would end up doing the same as many of these gentlemen, and maybe that was the reason why he had been hesitant about buying one of the dozens of properties he had been shown.

Kid followed Mr. Owen, the fella selling his land, expecting to find similar conditions to the other cases and steeling himself against another bitter disappointment. However, when they reached the place, the Southerner was welcomed with the best view he had had in a very long time. Looking around him mesmerized he realized that this was exactly how he had dreamed his place would look like. The property wasn't really very big, just enough to start his business and make a living out of it. There was a barn, stout stables and beyond the corral Kid could make out the pastures spread, where he could envision his future animals grazing peacefully.

The house was of average size, a bit bigger than Rachel's; it had a wide porch surrounded by a beautiful wooden veranda. A swing and several rocking chairs neatly placed on the porch gave the house a welcoming and cozy air. The windows on both floors were spacious, completed with beautifully carved shutters. Kid looked around him, not quite believing what his eyes were seeing. Strangely and despite being in Rock Creek for quite a few months now, he had never come across this place. The property was simply ideal and when Mr. Owen showed him around and inside the house, his interest kept growing by the minute. This had to be his and with a pounding heart he dreadfully waited for the man to say the figure that would make Kid final owner of all this lot. As he did so, Kid worked out the numbers in his mind. Of course he'd need a loan from the bank, which he thought he wouldn't have any problem in getting, and with his savings he had no doubt he could close the deal with Mr. Owen. The two men shook their hands with ample smiles, both happy and satisfied with the result of their dealings.

It took a couple of days more to finish all the red tape. Kid managed to get that loan from the bank without much trouble, and when he finally stamped his signature on the paper that stated that he was the sole owner of that land from that day on, he couldn't help but smile his widest smile. As soon as everything was sorted out, Kid didn't waste any time and headed for Doritha's place.

On his way there he kept daydreaming about the day he and his new bride would start living there. Kid tried to imagine her on the porch of their house, wearing a simple dress and an apron, and her hands caressing her growing middle. For some strange reason that bucolic image didn't come very easily to him, and he had to chide himself for letting his own wishes get so out of control. Of course it was difficult to think of Doritha being married to him and being a mother no less! Chuckling at his own thoughts he reached her place and as soon as he told her he had something to show her with a mischievous expression on his face, the girl let him drive to whichever place he was so secretive about. When they finally reached the property, Doritha looked around, and it was clear from her expression that she was anything but excited.

"Come on, honey. Say something," Kid urged her as they stepped inside the house and she remained silent.

"About what?" she asked, eyeing him with an odd expression.

"About this place, our place. I've bought it for us, as I promised I'd do. It needs a few repairs but I reckon we'll be very comfortable here," Kid explained and as her blank expression told him everything that he had to know, he added with a bitter voice, "You don't like it."

"Oh, Kid, it's not that I don't like it," Doritha hurried to say, trying to select her words carefully. "It's just that you caught me by surprise." She hesitated for a few seconds and then she continued, trying to sound innocent, "I always thought we'd end up buying the house I'm living in from the Evans."

"Doritha, you know I can't afford a house like that one!" Kid exclaimed, getting annoyed by her obtuseness.

"Well, Papa would be happy to buy it for us as a wedding gift," she continued, not ready to give up on her own convictions and wishes. She loved her house, and that was where she really felt comfortable. The girl just couldn't understand that Kid might think that she'd be happy in this kind of surroundings.

"I don't need to rely on your father's money!" Kid retorted a bit too loudly at the mention of Doritha's father. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of you myself. Besides, the Evans' house doesn't have the appropriate conditions to turn it into a horse ranch!"

"Still dead set on that idea of the ranch?" she let out with a weary sigh.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a frown, dreading her answer already.

"Kid, it's just plain stupid to resign ourselves to something when we could have much more," Doritha said with a cold voice. "I'm tired of praising you and talking about your wonders to people who would help us to better ourselves, but you always end up ruining everything! The Governor was ready to give you an opportunity in his office just for my sake, but you wouldn't even listen to him and kept foolishly babbling on about ranching!"

"I don't need anybody giving me "opportunities"!" Kid barked, astounded by her words. He wasn't a fool and was aware of what his fiancée was trying to do. For the sake of avoiding more fights with Doritha he had tried to let her know that he wasn't interested in that kind of activities by refusing her friends' offers or simply turning a deaf ear to them, but obviously he had been wrong again. "I know nothing about all that stuff, but I do know about horses. That's what I want to do, what I've always dreamed of doing. I told you so from the first!"

"How can you be so selfish?" Doritha barked furiously. "You only think about yourself! You should have asked me before going and wasting your precious money on this piece of dirt!"

"You're being unreasonable!" the Southerner retorted heatedly.

"Am I? I'm not the one pretending to force my fiancé into a life she doesn't want!"

Kid couldn't believe his own ears. She was the one who was unhappy about him not accepting the high plans she had for the two of them without even talking to him first. Doritha had known from the very beginning what kind of life she would be ready to get herself into if she wanted to marry him. Kid had never forced her into anything as she put it; she could well have refused his offer to come to Rock Creek, but she had accepted him gladly, and that included the whole package, his life, his average incomes, his dreams and plans. And now she had to throw this tantrum over something that she had always known about, practically undermining all his efforts he had made for pleasing her and building a future for the two of them.

"I'm the woman you love!" Doritha continued stubbornly, oblivious to Kid's feelings and flabbergasted expression. "You should try your hardest to make my life easier instead of turning me into your slave!"

"I ain't doing such a thing!" Kid defended himself, deeply hurt by her accusations.

"Well, it sounds that way to me!" she barked as she glared at him dangerously. Without saying one more word, Doritha swirled around and dashed out of the house without waiting for any further indication. It took Kid a few seconds to spur into action and follow her outside.

"Doritha! Doritha!" he called after her, not really knowing what he wanted to tell her. He was angry at her mean attitude, but he knew that they couldn't leave things like that. It was their future they had been arguing about, and they needed to agree about what they both wanted from their life together. How could they get married when they weren't happy with the other's expectations?

When Kid plodded outside, the girl was already on her carriage, ready to leave. "Doritha, wait! We need to talk!" he called.

"Not now Kid! I have things to do!" she said and before he could say anything else, she whipped the horse and drove the wagon out of the property she hoped not to set foot on any more.

Kid stood in the middle of the porch that was now his, staring at the image of the buggy disappearing in the distance. When he couldn't see it any more, he dropped heavily on one of the wooden steps and buried his face in his hands, letting out a muffled noise in frustration. Once again he was back in the middle of nowhere with Doritha. All they did was to push each other in opposite directions, making them stand on the same spot as at the very beginning, that is, nowhere. Things couldn't remain like this forever, and they eventually had to take a step in the same direction.

Kid knew it wouldn't be easy and what was more, he suspected that Doritha wouldn't be likely to budge. He felt like crying; for the first time in his life he wasn't sure where he was going. Barely a few months ago he was so certain of what he wanted in his life. He was sure of his plans for a ranch, of his love for Doritha… but now he didn't know where he stood. It was as if Doritha was always putting him in a position where he had to choose, between his dreams and her, between her and Lou… Lou.

Her image popped into his mind and he felt sadness wash over him. She had been right about Doritha, and now he regretted lashing out at her more than ever. Had he been so blind as not to see what was seemingly so obvious for everybody, or at least for Louise? Lou had voiced her doubts about Doritha becoming a rancher's wife and she hardly knew her. Was he such a fool to believe that he could make his fiancée happy with just his love? What should he do now? Should he forget about his plans, his dreams? He wished he could talk to somebody about this and instantly his thoughts went out to Lou. He'd love to be able to talk to her. She had always offered him sound words, but now he couldn't do that either. He had messed things up with Louise as well, and at this moment he felt a wave of loneliness permeated all over him as he sat dejected on the porch of his now new house.

* * *

That same afternoon Rachel had wandered to town out of boredom. It was a quiet day; all her chores were done, and there was still a couple of hours left till dinner time. None of the boys or Teaspoon were around the station and unable to stand the tedium any longer, Rachel decided to go for a stroll and drop by Tompkins'. She thought that she'd love to get a new blouse and some cologne for Saturday's social, so she headed for the general store straightaway. Two days before when the station mistress and the boys had been down to Tompkins for provisions, she had noticed that the store keeper had brought in a new selection of clothing items and a certain embroidered blouse had caught her eye. So now she had the intention to get the garment for herself before somebody else would snatch her opportunity.

After hunting for those articles, the lady approached the counter to pay for them to the store keeper. Today the mercantile was really busy, and Rachel had to wait for Tompkins to finish with some other customers. She stood next to other ladies and a couple of men, pondering on her own thoughts when suddenly a loud male voice reached her ears, followed by a whimpering feminine one. Turning her attention to the source of those voices, she saw a rough man leering at a young girl near the shelf where the hats were on display. It was obvious that he was completely drunk and was trying to make advances to the girl in front of everybody. Rachel recognized the young lady as Betty Stevenson, one of the local girls. The man uttered some rude comments, embarrassing the young lady and shocking everybody in the store. She tried to escape, but the man grabbed her by the arm forcefully and snickering at the girl's pained expression he continued harassing her.

"I'm in much need of a little love, beautiful. Come on, give me a kiss with those lips of yours," the man drawled as he approached his face towards the girl's scared one.

Before anybody could do anything, another female voice resounded, firm and clear, "Leave her alone, you big oaf!" The man and everybody else in the store witnessed the exchange and shifted their attention to the person uttering those words. "Get the hell out of here and go amuse yourself somewhere else!" Louise barked with a resolute air, taking a step in their direction.

The man looked her up and down and releasing the girl in his grasp, he let out an amused guffaw and plodded towards Lou in three long strides. To her chagrin she reacted instinctively and backed off in fright till her back was against the shelves of the store. "You ready to give me some of it yourself, little thing?" the man asked with an evil leer as he placed both his hands on each side of Lou's head, cornering her on the spot.

From her position at the far end of the store, Rachel stared, waxing righteously indignant at the man's horrid behavior. It seemed that nobody was ready to speak up or do anything while he kept harassing this girl. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Tompkins bending over little Tommy Palmer and whispering something in his ear. The boy dashed out and Rachel suspected that he was going to search for the marshal. The blonde lady couldn't keep quiet any longer, ready to force the man to let the girl loose, but her intentions stopped short as suddenly the man doubled in pain while he cried in a cracked voice, "You bitch!"

Rachel grinned contentedly as she realized that somehow the girl had managed to hit him in a very sensitive spot of his. "Serves him right," she thought as she watched Tompkins grabbing the man by the arm and hurling out of the store gruffly.

"I don't want your kind in my place again, understood?" the store keeper barked from the door as he saw the fella recoil and flee without further protests.

In the meantime Louise felt relief wash over her after getting rid of that creep. Her cheeks were flushing violently and having the need for some fresh air, she discreetly walked out of the store. Once outside she let out her held breath as she leaned her back against the wall. "Louise, you're gonna get yourself killed one of these days," she muttered aloud. Suddenly, some giggles reached her ears and turning her head to her side she came face to face with a blonde lady who was looking at her with obvious merriment and curiosity.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear you," Rachel said as she noticed Lou's serious countenance. Louise remained silent and the station mistress asked, "You're Kid's friend, ain't you?"

Lou frowned at the woman's words and instead of answering, she said, "And you are…?"

"Oh, I'm Rachel Dunne," the older woman answered. "I work at the station taking care of the riders."

Lou nodded, remembering her name being mentioned by Kid in one of their past conversations. "My name's Louise," she said after a silent lapse.

"I know," Rachel added with a smile and at Lou's confused frown she simply said, "Kid's told me some about you." Louise smiled ruefully, thinking about her wrecked friendship with the blue-eyed rider. "You scared the heck out of me in there with that man!"

"Tell me about it!" Lou let out wryly, which made the older woman burst out laughing and soon the girl joined in her mirth. "This character of mine is going to get me into some deep trouble one day," she added with a sigh.

Rachel smiled at her comment. "Kid told me that you got real spunk, and I now understand what he meant."

Louise spread her lips into a thin line, expressing her disapproval of her own actions. "I'm sure he could tell you a thing or two about it; actually he felt it all over him literally speaking."

Rachel let out a peal of laughter as she recalled the day Kid had appeared soaked to the skin, and after much insistence on her and the riders' part, the Southerner had confessed about his argument with Louise and how that had led to him ending up completely drenched. The days that followed poor Kid had been the aim of his friends' banter and jokes, but even though he suffered their incessant teasing stoically, Rachel could tell there was something else bothering him which still lasted to this very day.

"I imagine he must be very angry with me," Lou let out with a thin voice, as she lowered her eyes. She had felt terrible since that day. Kid had been an invaluable friend, helping her in the matter with her estranged father and her siblings. Nobody had ever done something like that for her and she had had a funny way of showing her appreciation. Why on earth did she need to talk about that fiancée of his? He didn't need any of her unasked advice, and the worst had been when her anger had got the best of her and she had blindly thrown all that cold water over him. That had been simply inexcusable and right now Louise couldn't feel more embarrassed. She knew that she should go and apologize for her totally unacceptable behavior, but for once she didn't have the guts to face somebody. Never before had she felt so utterly ashamed of herself and she kept dreading to come across him here in town. On one occasion, Lou had almost bumped into him, but to her dismay Kid had continued his way without saying a single word, and she had just felt too embarrassed to even meet his evasive eyes.

"I'm sure that's not the case," Rachel said, replying to her previous remark. "Kid always talks highly of you."

"Really?" Lou muttered skeptically, silently praying that Rachel's word had some truth behind them.

"Really," the older woman stated, which provoked a coy smile from Lou. The two woman kept smiling silently for a few seconds, and then as an idea popped into her head, Rachel asked, "Louise, why don't you come to the station and have dinner with us?"

"Uh… I…," Lou stuttered, stunned at the sudden invitation. "I don't think that would be appropriate."

"Nonsense!" Rachel exclaimed. "Well, the boys can be a rowdy bunch at times, but they'll have to answer to me if they don't treat you with the respect you deserve. They know I mean business."

Lou giggled as she could well imagine Rachel scolding at those grown-up men risking their lives every day as if they were young children. "I don't know, Mrs. Dunne…"

"It's Rachel."

The petite girl smiled in appreciation. "I dunno, Rachel. I don't want to make Kid feel awkward. You know, we ain't speaking."

"Louise, I think you got the wrong idea with Kid. I'm sure he'll be greatly pleased to see you," Rachel insisted, hoping that she was telling the truth. Kid never talked about his matters very much, but somehow she felt that the rider seemed more forlorn lately and she suspected that it was because of the girl before her now. "That way you two could make up."

Lou kept considering Rachel's suggestion but still unsure whether to accept it. Noticing her hesitation, the station mistress added, "Those boys can be an amusing group, you'll see." Lou remained silent and Rachel insisted, "Come on. Shall we wait for you tonight?"

"Oh… I work till late today," Lou replied.

"All right. Tomorrow then. At about half-past six?"

Louise felt that she couldn't refuse her invitation any longer and silently nodded her agreement. In a way she was glad that Rachel had so kindly invited her. The lady seemed very agreeable, and Lou had to admit that she wouldn't mind to strike up friendship with her. Moreover, Louise never had the chance to go anywhere, and it would be pleasant to do something else rather than work. However, the notion that Kid would be there filled her with anxiety.

She was still troubled about that fight she had with the rider. What if he wouldn't talk to her? Or worse, what if he refused to sit at the same table as her? Of course she deserved all that after her improper behavior, but she knew that in that case she would feel terribly hurt. Although it sounded surprising to her own ears, she had grown fond of Kid in the brief time they had known each other. Now she felt like crying whenever she thought of him and of their lost friendship. She knew that she would cry for sure if he made a sarcastic comment or snubbed her in front of everybody.

Rachel noticed Lou's demeanor change as if she were on the verge of tears and placing her hand on her shoulder she asked, "Louise, are you all right?"

The lady's voice snapped the girl out of her reverie and shushing away her troubling thoughts, she hurried to force a smile onto her face and said, "Oh yes, I'm fine. Uh… I have to go now."

Rachel nodded and as Louise started walking away, she added, "See you tomorrow." Lou did not reply, and waving her hand at the lady to bid her good-bye, she went on her way towards the hotel where her tiresome chores were expecting her. "It was nice meeting you!" Rachel called, which made Lou pause briefly and turning her head she smiled at the older lady. As she resumed shuffling towards the building, Rachel stood on the same spot, smiling at herself. It was then that she heard loud steps coming from the opposite direction of the walkway and she saw Teaspoon walking towards her.

"What's happenin' here?" the marshal asked as he reached her side. "Little Tommy Palmer said that there was some serious trouble at Tompkins'."

"Oh just a local drunkard doing the usual stuff," Rachel replied matter-of-factly. "But everything's fine now; he's gone."

Teaspoon eyed the woman, who seemed to be in an especially jolly mood and after a moment he asked, "And can I ask why it is you're in such a good mood, Ma'am?"

Rachel laughed at the marshal's remark and then she said, "No reason. I've just had a pleasant conversation with a very nice girl. By the way, I invited her to dinner tomorrow."

Teaspoon lifted one eyebrow in surprise, wondering what else was behind the lady's words. They didn't have many guests in the bunkhouse regularly, much less girls. The boys did not seem to be very lucky with the so-called weaker sex, and Kid's fiancée wasn't very willing to enjoy their company very often. "What are you up to, Rachel Dunne?" Teaspoon asked directly.

"Me? Nothing," Rachel feigned to play innocent.

"Are you tryin' to play matchmaker?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Teaspoon," the woman exclaimed, pretending to be offended by his insinuations. "I've just invited that girl Kid's friends with."

"The one he eloped with a few weeks ago?" the marshal asked with a frown.

"That's not strictly true," Rachel chided lightly.

"You know what I mean!" he exclaimed, somehow irritated at her attitude.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Rachel, for your information Kid's engaged," Teaspoon added, letting the meaning dawn on his blonde friend.

"I know," the woman retorted, shrugging her shoulders indifferently. "Kid's just friends with her. I don't see any harm in inviting her to dinner." Teaspoon kept eyeing her skeptically and she added, "Besides, for once I'd love to have a woman other than myself at the bunkhouse. It ain't easy not to have some female company from time to time."

Teaspoon shook his head, not sure whether Rachel's idea was sound, especially when everybody knew that Kid was having problems with his girlfriend. Passing his arm over Rachel's shoulders, he said, "I hope you know what you're doin'. It's fragile stuff you're handlin' there."

"I know."

"You women," the marshal let out with a chuckle. "Come on, I'll walk you back to the station," he added and they started making their way towards the end of the street, leaving the general store behind them. The marshal continued babbling as Rachel laughed at his comments, oblivious to the fact that while in conversation with both Louise and Teaspoon, somebody had been listening to every single word with the keenest interest.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

After storming out of the property Kid had taken her to see, Doritha had headed for her home straightaway. Furious as she was, the girl loudly opened and closed the drawers in her dresser. As usual, she had guests over for dinner tonight, and in the foul mood she was in, she seemed unable to find anything suitable to wear for the occasion.

"Stupid selfish oaf!" she cried loudly. "How dare he treat me like nothing but a common girl!"

She was fuming with anger like never before. She had never had the intention to comply with Kid's plans, only humoring him at the beginning simply to let herself gain some time. Doritha wanted him, she had no doubt whatsoever, but she wanted to change all the rest, but so far she had failed in performing all her initial plans. Of course she had soon understood that there was no way she'd persuade him to return to Virginia and live there. From the very beginning Doritha had given up on that first idea of hers and knowing that she'd have to get used to living in this godforsaken town, she had decided that they'd do it her way.

With a great dose of subtlety Doritha had tried her best to drive Kid away from his so-called family, but once again she had finally accepted that the task was impossible. She had never seen somebody so attached to a group of people with whom he didn't share a single drop of blood. At least, she didn't have to bear their fastidious presence very often, and fortunately, Kid had stopped insisting on her going to the station a short while ago. There was nothing linking her to those people he called friends; she had her own circle of acquaintances, people who could really make a difference in her future life. From the very beginning she had devoted all her efforts to meet the notable personalities in Rock Creek and befriend them. As she had loudly said to Kid, she had used all her powers of persuasion to make these new friends of hers seriously think of offering Kid a post working in a well-distinguished institution. Yet, he foolishly had to ruin every chance they had and now he came round with that ridiculous idea of a ranch.

"What a fool!" Doritha cried in frustration. Kid could sometimes make her blood boil. How could somebody be so naïve? Nobody in their right senses could think that Doritha Simmons would be satisfied with the life he had planned. She hadn't been raised to become a simple rancher's wife; she wasn't willing to slave away when they could have other possibilities. That wasn't the kind of life she was used to, and she wasn't ready to change it. Of course Kid had explained to her in that first letter what his intentions for their future were and what she should be willing to accept, but Doritha had always thought that she'd have managed to have convinced him differently by now.

The Southern girl couldn't understand why he had to be so pig-headed. He seemed to live on a cotton cloud, not realizing what the world was really like. He had this idea that they would reach far just by working hard and leading an honest life. Doritha knew that was far from the truth, and most of the time you needed to create your own opportunities, even having to stretch the rules to one's convenience. Kid's attitude unnerved her, sending her to the edge. Many men would literally kill for the kind of opportunities Kid was letting go to wreck and ruin.

It was at this point that her mind unexpectedly went back to her friend Garth Maxwell from Virginia. He could be a bit thick at times, but he'd know how to make good use of life's chances. In a way, Doritha felt that she and Garth were quite similar. Neither of them would give up till they got what they wanted. She knew that from experience. Garth had never stopped pestering her with his marriage proposals despite her continuous refusals. He wasn't a bad fella, and if she didn't have Kid in her life, she'd probably be married to Garth right now. Yet, Kid was the only man she had ever wanted, and nothing would make her change her mind, not even his stupid stubbornness.

"What a fool!" she repeated again as her anger refueled with the thought of her fiancée and their argument that very afternoon.

In her anger she slammed her wardrobe door close and then a voice behind her almost startled her. "Can I help you, Ma'am?"

Doritha turned round and saw her maid standing at the door. "Oh Mary, it's you!" she let out stiffly. "Did you get all I asked you to from town?"

"Yes, Miss."

Doritha walked up to her, momentarily forgetting about the heaps of clothes scattered around the bedroom, and both women dawdled down the stairs. Once in the lounge, the blonde lady sank down on the sofa as she said, "Mary, I'd love to have my tea now."

"Yes, Ma'am," the girl replied, leaving the lady in the room and reappearing after a few minutes, carrying a tray with the tea set and a platter with scones. She placed it on the small table in front of Doritha and then began pouring a cup of hot brew for the lady. She always had her tea the same way, with a few drops of milk and no sugar.

"Thank you, Mary," Doritha muttered absent-mindedly as a way to dismiss her. She needed to enjoy her daily afternoon tea in solitude and think a bit more about her situation with Kid. Noticing that the girl wasn't moving from the spot, she lifted her eyes to her and asked, her voice tinged with irritation, "Do you want anything, Mary?"

For a moment it seemed that the girl wouldn't talk, but then she said, "I saw that woman in town… Mrs. Dunne."

"Did you?" Doritha let out without much enthusiasm. She knew that Mary tended to be avid for gossip, but Doritha couldn't care less what rumors circulated in this town, even those concerning that horrible woman.

"She was talking to that other girl, the one from the hotel… Louise. I think that's her name," Mary continued.

This next piece of information peeked Doritha's interest immediately. "What!" she exclaimed and then she asked, "Mary, by any chance did you get to hear what they were talking about?"

"Yes, Ma'am," the girl replied. "Mrs. Dunne was inviting her to dinner. This girl refused at first but Mrs. Dunne managed to convince her. She'll be at the station tomorrow."

"Bitch!" Doritha let out furiously, unashamed of her foul language. She had never liked Rachel, and now her dislike of her increased dangerously close to hatred. Why did she have to butt in on her matters? That servant was out of the picture for Kid now, but with the station mistress's inopportune intervention Doritha feared that she was about to add a new worry to her list. She was sure that rude girl from the hotel was bad news. Her instinct told her that she shouldn't stand idle while that woman spent time with her man. Kid could shout at the top of his voice that they were just friends, but Doritha knew better than to buy all that buck wash. Of course, the blonde lady was fully aware that she should be discreet in her opinions about Louise. She couldn't risk getting into trouble with him, which would certainly make him run to this other woman's arms searching for comfort. No, she'd have to hold her tongue, but she'd find the way to get rid of her eventually.

"From something the marshal said," Mary continued after a brief lapse," I think she… I mean Mrs. Dunne… is planning something funny with Mr. Kid and this girl."

"That devious, low viper!" Doritha barked angrily. "I knew she wasn't the angel that Kid always says she is!"

"Ma'am, if you allow me," Mary added, "I would gladly give you some advice."

Doritha looked at her curiously and replied in an authoritative tone, "Come on, girl, spill the beans."

Mary smirked self-satisfied and said, "I think you got enough reasons to take action in this totally outrageous matter concocted against you."

"What do you mean?" Doritha asked, the girl's words fueling her interest by the minute.

"Well, Bernard knows …"

"Bernard?" the Southern lady cut her off in mid-sentence.

Mary nodded and added, "My beau."

"You have a beau?" Doritha asked, surprise clear in her expression. She had never given much or rather any thought to Mary; she was simply her maid and never realized that she had a life other than working for her.

"He's been courting me for two months now, Ma'am," the girl explained and as the point was finally clear, she continued, "Well, Bernard knows some people who for a good price would be happy to get rid of that nuisance of a girl … or both of them if you like."

"You mean … kill her?" Doritha let out completely aghast, her words uttered in a low tone, fearing that anybody could have overheard them having this conversation.

"No woman can accept their man to interfere with another lady. That definitely calls for some serious course of action."

"For goodness' sake, Mary, what kind of man are you seeing?" the blonde woman exclaimed, stupefied at this new side of her maid. She was always so quiet and reserved, and now here she was, clearly stating that she should hire the services of some thugs.

"Bernard is a good man, Ma'am, but he also knows the right people for the right job," the girl stated without a trace of shame.

"No… no, I couldn't do that," Doritha muttered deep in thought, fighting the voice temping her to give in to Mary's suggestion. "No, I can't."

"Very well, Ma'am," the maid replied. "Excuse me if I've offended you in any way."

Tipping her head, the girl turned to leave, but stopped dead as Doritha called her name once again. She looked at her lady quizzically and after a few seconds, the blonde woman said, "I couldn't live with a death on my conscience."

"It's understandable, Miss Simmons."

"But…" Doritha continued hesitantly, "It would be quite different if Bernard's men could do another job for me."

"Yes?"

"I want her to be despised by every single soul she comes across. I want no man to be able to look at her face again without feeling utter disgust. I want her to be unable to bear her own reflection in the mirror every morning," Doritha stated venomously, her voice shrill with determination, her cheeks flushed. "Do you think those "kind" men could do that for me?"

"I think that could be arranged, Ma'am," Mary replied, sharing a satisfied grin with her employer.

"Good," Doritha added, her eyes glowing with obvious contentment. "You may go now, Mary."

"Yes, Ma'am," the girl said and bowing her head she left the room. Doritha remained in the lounge, sipping her tea for the first time. "That will teach you to meddle with my man, Louise McCloud," she muttered to herself and suddenly a peal of laughter left her throat, reverberating in the whole room like a bad omen.

* * *

It was almost dinner time the following day when Kid returned to Rock Creek from his ride. Those hours in solitude had given him the opportunity to think about his problems with Doritha. Since their fierce fight the day before, he hadn't talked to her and if he had to be sincere with himself, that was something he wasn't looking forward to doing so soon. Of course, they needed to talk, but Kid wasn't sure that they could actually have a calm conversation without flying off the handle. He was sure that Doritha wasn't willing to give an opportunity to the life he had planned for them both. The thought was too disturbing and left him completely bitter.

Since he was a young boy, he had had a special disposition for horses and that was why he was so sure that owning his horse ranch would make him feel complete. He thought that it would make Doritha feel happy as well, but he had been totally wrong. He just wanted to share all his dreams and plans with her, the woman he loved, but she was obviously not a willing participant. On the ride he'd tried to think of other possibilities for them. Imagining himself doing a white-collar job as Doritha wanted filled him with deep bitterness. Definitely that wouldn't make him happy at all; Kid just wanted to be able to work in the open, feel the fresh morning air filling his lungs every day, smell the different fragrances of every season, see the sun rise, hear the horses neighing or the birds chirping. He wanted all that in his life, and not to be confined between four walls, doing something he wasn't even good at.

The more he thought about it, the less clear his ideas got. It seemed that he had gotten into a spiral he couldn't find the exit of. On that long ride he also had time to think about Lou. Not that there was much he had to consider, but still her image came to his mind every single day. He feared that he had let too much time pass, and now it was too late to do anything to save his friendship with Louise. His life was a real mess in all senses and unable to do something to change it, Kid felt absolutely useless.

As he rode into the station, Jimmy approached him while he slid off Katy. "Hard ride?" the long-haired rider asked as he followed his friend to the stables. Kid simply shrugged his shoulders indifferently as he led Katy to his stall and began unsaddling her.

"Has Doritha called on me while I was away?" Kid finally asked Jimmy, who had leaned his body against the stall door.

"No, why?"

"No reason," the Southerner replied without lifting his eyes to his friend.

"You two fought again?" Jimmy asked warily, aware of how sensitive Kid became when they mentioned any problems with his fiancée. Yet, the brown-haired rider wanted to make sure he knew that he was there for him in case he needed to talk.

"Sort of," Kid muttered, not in the mood of getting into much detail. He had avoided talking about his new property and Doritha's reaction to his friends. They simply knew that Kid had finally found a place of his own at a close range from Rock Creek, but the Southerner could presage how they would react if he told them about his fiancée's response. He was angry himself and couldn't understand her yet; so he couldn't expect much comprehension from his friends. The rider was tired of fighting with himself and didn't feel like hearing any more opinions.

Foreseeing what Jimmy was about to say, the Southerner raised his right hand to stop his flow of words, and said, "Jimmy, can we talk about something else, please?"

Hickok stared at him for a few seconds, noticing his bitter countenance and how weary he sounded. Obviously something serious must have happened between him and Doritha Simmons, but instead of insisting, Jimmy held his tongue, thus respecting his friend's wishes. "Sure, Kid." Pausing briefly as he watched his friend washing his hands on the small basin next to the stall, he continued after a few seconds, "Rachel sent me to tell you not to dilly dally tonight. Apparently we got company for dinner."

Kid lifted his eyes to Hickok in surprise and asked, "Who?"

"I didn't ask," Jimmy replied. "Probably some fella she picked up in town."

"Jimmy…" Kid said in a warning voice, but chuckling at his comment at the same time.

"What?" the long-haired rider let out. "She's a beautiful woman, and it's high time she had another reason to smile rather than this damn job."

Kid looked at him with a frown, and walking a few steps closer he said, "I didn't know you had that much interest in Rachel's life." The Southerner had to admit that he had never given any thought to the station mistress's love life or whether she was really happy. So it surprised him to say the least that Jimmy, who always appeared so indifferent to anything, had actually pondered about it.

"I just see what everybody else can see," Jimmy simply said.

About twenty minutes later the pair made their way to the bunkhouse, both making light comments about Rachel's mysterious visitor. When they stepped inside, all their friends, including Teaspoon, were already sitting around the dinner table.

"Rachel, when are we supposed to eat? I'm starving!" Cody whined loudly.

"Not till our guest arrives," Rachel replied, swatting the blonde rider's hand from grabbing a potato from the bowl. Cody rubbed his sore hand with a miffed expression but for once he decided to hold his tongue.

"And who is it?" Buck asked. "You never told us."

Kid and Jimmy sat down at the table next to their two other fellow riders. Noah was the only one who wasn't present as he was away on a ride. Rachel stood at the head of the table next to Teaspoon, smiling with a self-satisfying grin. She took her time in answering and turning her head towards Kid, she said, "It's your friend, Louise."

"Lou?" Kid asked, stunned at her answer. "Lou's coming here?"

"Uh huh," the station mistress replied, grinning at the boy's flabbergasted expression. "We met at Tompkins's yesterday. She's a charming girl."

"Yeah, she is," Kid muttered softly.

"Well, Kid, your looks told us a different story a few weeks ago," Cody quipped with a smirk, which sent the rest of his friends in a fit of laughter, but didn't feel well to the Southerner.

"Cody!" Rachel chided annoyed. "Pipe down if you don't have nothing intelligent to say!" The blonde rider was now quiet, and the lady turned to Kid again. "Anyway, we talked for a while, and I thought to invite her for dinner. She first declined, but in the end I managed to turn her round."

"I keep tellin' you, boys, this woman here can be very persuasive indeed," Teaspoon added with a wink.

Rachel eyed the Southerner quizzically, who hadn't said a word about his feelings concerning Louise coming to the station. "Kid, I hope I've done rightly," the woman ventured to say.

"Oh sure," he replied, feeling increasingly nervous at the thought of seeing Lou. He wondered how she had decided to accept Rachel's invitation. Did that mean that she wasn't angry with him anymore? He hoped so and prayed that he could finally sort things out with her. "I'm actually glad that you asked her."

"Let's just make sure she doesn't get hold of the water pitcher, boys," Jimmy quipped, provoking new laughs around the table.

Jimmy!" Rachel scolded and looking at every one of the riders meaningfully she added, "I don't need to remind you to behave properly with our guest like the gentlemen I know you actually are."

"Rachel, we were just joking," Hickok defended himself, getting annoyed that sometimes Rachel and Teaspoon made him feel like a little boy.

"Good," the woman concluded. It was then that a light knock on the door interrupted their talk. "It must be Louise," she said as she walked to the door. Kid felt his heart pound wildly, as he wriggled his hands nervously. He didn't know why he was so edgy for no reason at all; he just needed to talk to Lou and find the right moment to apologize for his foolish behavior and words.

The door opened and Rachel exclaimed, "Hello, Louise. You look lovely tonight!" Blocked by Rachel's figure Kid couldn't see Lou from where he was. "Don't stand there. Come on in!"

Following his other friends' lead, Kid stood up politely to welcome her to their home, and when his eyes finally fell on Lou, he practically stood there as if in a trance. Kid kept staring at her agape while he barely heard Rachel introducing the rest of the riders and Teaspoon to Louise. He just couldn't avert his eyes from her. She looked absolutely breathtaking; she had let her hair down, just pinned at her sides by two tortoiseshell combs and she was wearing a beautiful blue dress instead of those unbecoming ones she usually wore. There was nothing elaborate in her looks; her attire was pretty simple, but Kid thought that he had never seen such a beautiful girl before. When Lou turned her head to him with an ample smile, the Southerner composed himself quickly and smiled back at her.

"It's nice to see you, Lou," he said, their eyes lingered on each other a few seconds before Rachel motioned her to sit down at the table.

Louise was feeling very shy as she noticed all the men's curious eyes on her. Fortunately, she was grateful for Rachel's reassuring presence, and after that look at Kid, she knew to her utter relief that he wasn't mad at her any longer, or at least she hoped that look meant that. All day long she had been dreading the moment she would come face to face with him, and watching his smiling countenance now, she was finally able to let out her held breath. That same afternoon when she was getting ready for this rendezvous, she had doubted whether to attend the dinner.

When she finally decided that she didn't have the heart to leave Rachel in the lurch, she had been debating with herself about what to wear for the occasion. Even though she knew that there wasn't anything special on sharing dinner with Kid and his friends, she didn't want to appear like a beggar, donning the few worn clothes she owned. So she decided to wear that one dress she had bought so long ago and only had worn once. Then remembering Kid's words about her plaits, she let her hair down, something which she wouldn't normally allow herself to do, but there was no harm in doing it just this once. Once finished, she looked at her reflection in the mirror of her small room which told her that she had turned into another person in a question of minutes. She could hardly recognize herself, and even though she felt somehow odd and uncomfortable in this new attire and hairdo, she had to admit that she liked what she saw.

There was nothing outstanding in her looks; she was small, thin all over her body and she was sure no man would look in her direction twice. Yet, all through dinner Louise noticed Kid's eyes on her continually. She had to admit she was having a good time. Rachel was right; the riders were an amusing bunch and she had found herself laughing at their comments more than once. Only Kid had kept silent, just watching her like an owl and every time she met his eyes, he simply flashed his sheepish smile at her. Lou wondered why he was acting so weird tonight. After all he had been quite chatty the other times they had been together. His attitude was making her nervous and at some point she felt her cheeks flushing at his continuous perusal, wondering whether there was something wrong in her looks which might draw his attention all the time.

At the end of the night she bid Rachel, Teaspoon and the riders good-bye, thanking them for their kindness. The lady told her that she was welcome to join them on another occasion, and Lou simply nodded gratefully. When she stepped outside, she noticed somebody following her and as she heard her name being called, she didn't have to turn round to know it was Kid. Louise stood aside on the porch as he approached her.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked her, resting his arm on one of the posts.

"Sure," she replied as she moved in front of him so that they were face to face.

Kid lowered his eyes and stumbled to say what he needed to, "Lou, I can't let you go without telling you how very sorry I am for what happened between us. I had no right to say all that to you. I swear I didn't mean any of that. Honestly."

"Kid, it's me who should be apologizing," Lou replied. "I had no right in sticking my nose in your matters and flying off the handle like that. I don't know what got into me. Don't think it's a common activity of mine to spurt water to every poor soul I come across."

The Southerner chuckled at her comments and added, "We're a pathetic pair, ain't we?" Lou joined in his mirth and when they finally sobered, they remained silent for a while, Kid peering into her eyes intently. He reached to touch her shiny, long hair and let out in a husky whisper, "You look beautiful tonight"

Louise felt her cheeks burning and goose bumps cover her skin as the sound of his voice reached her ears like a caress. "Thank you," she replied sheepishly, glad that in the darkness of the porch he couldn't see her flushed face. As a way to divert his attention from this embarrassing situation she stretched her arm to him while saying, "Friends again?"

Kid smiled and took her hand in his, but like an automatic impulse he yanked her body towards him and wrapped his arms around her petite fame. His sudden reaction momentarily took her by surprise and Lou stiffened, feeling his arms on her body. Yet, she soon relaxed in his hold, and instantly felt she liked the sensation of his warm body against hers. To her surprise she found herself responding to the gesture, wrapping her arms around his torso as well. "I missed you," Kid said in her ear.

"Me too," she replied in a thin voice.

They stayed in a close embrace for a few minutes, but suddenly the door opened behind them, and they pulled away quickly. Cody and Jimmy appeared, sharing an amused smirk as neither of them had missed the way Lou and Kid were when they stepped out.

Louise felt her cheeks flush more violently than they already were, praying that Kid's friends hadn't seen them in the compromising situation they were seconds ago. There was nothing wrong in sharing a hug with a friend, but somehow she felt that the gesture had been a bit more than friendly.

"Uh…" she started awkwardly. "I've had a lovely evening, but I need to go now." She ventured a look at the two men she had met today, and she noticed their amused expressions, which told her that they had seen her and Kid hugging. "Uh… thank you for your kindness." She shook hands with both of them quickly and when she turned to Kid, she couldn't make herself touch him, not even with an innocent handshake, and simply said, "Bye, Kid."

"Wait, Lou. I'll walk you to your place," he said as he grabbed his coat which he had previously left on the bench on the porch.

"No!" Louise boomed a bit too loudly and realizing how she had sounded, she breathed in to compose herself and added, "I mean… don't bother yourself. It's not far from here." She wanted his two friends to stop staring at them with those foolish expressions and would hate to give them any more reasons for speculation. "Bye, Kid," she repeated and without waiting for his reply she practically ran out of the place without even looking back.

Kid stared at her retreating figure, following every single movement with his eyes, and then darkness engulfed her petite body, and he couldn't see her any more. Yet, Kid kept glancing ahead of him, where she had disappeared to. The murmur of soft laughs beside him had him turn his head, and he saw Jimmy and Cody in obvious merriment, obviously at his sake. The Southerner didn't say a thing, and it was Cody who first piped in, "So tell us, Kid, what is going on between you and Louise?"

"Going on? Nothing. We're just friends," the sandy-haired rider replied non-chalantly.

"It didn't look that way from the door just a few minutes ago, did it, Cody?" Jimmy butted in and Cody simply smirked in reply.

At his words Kid blushed to the roots of his hair and muttered awkwardly, "We were just saying good-bye. Since when is it a sin to hug a good friend?"

The two other men shared a look, obviously enjoying the sight of Kid squirming under their curiosity. "If you say so," Jimmy added, starting to feel sorry for his friend who apparently wasn't even aware of what he was getting into.

"So, Kid, if your intentions are purely friendly with Louise," Cody continued, "you wouldn't mind if Jimmy or myself try our luck with her. I have to admit that she's a pretty little thing." And turning to his long-haired friend he added, "But I tell you, Hickok, you got no chance if you plan to compete with me."

His comment did not sit well with the Southerner who, swirling around towards them, barked menacingly, "You two leave her alone, understood?"

"What's it to you, Kid?" Cody insisted, undeterred by his friend's grave expression and words. "You got no interest in her, so why can't we try to court her?"

"Yeah, Kid, what is it?" Jimmy added with a stern demeanor.

The Southerner felt lost at words at the moment and meeting his two friends' challenging eyes he said, "She ain't interested in you or any man for that matter."

"Well, that's for her to say, don't you think?" Cody insisted.

"I just don't want you to bug her with your foolishness." Kid exclaimed, his jaw set and his eyes shining with decision.

The three men stood their ground; Kid glaring at his two friends who did not budge an inch either. Then Cody and Jimmy shared a sideways look and burst out laughing to Kid's utter confusion. The blonde rider tapped the Southerner on the back as he said, "Calm down, my friend. We were just winding you up. She's all yours."

"But…" Kid tried to retort, but Jimmy cut him off in mid-sentence.

"We know, we know. You're just "good" friends. But you can't blame a man for getting a bit confused. For one moment I thought you were going to eat her alive with your eyes in there. But if you say you're just friends, then it's fine by me. We believe you, don't we, Cody?"

"Absolutely!" Cody replied, guffawing at Jimmy's remarks while they made their way back inside the bunkhouse. Kid stood there, his eyes fixed on the now closed door.

Jimmy's comment echoed in his mind, leaving him completely bewildered. Was it true that he had been ogling Lou like a Peeping Tom? Of course he had looked in her direction a few times because, as he had told her, she looked beautiful. That didn't mean anything. He liked Lou, but he knew that Doritha was his girlfriend. He was aware that he couldn't entertain any thoughts about other women, especially Lou. She was a nice girl and he'd be too ashamed if she thought that he might have more than friendly feelings towards her.

No, that was not true, totally untrue, and Doritha was his girl, nobody else. Suddenly, a disturbing dilemma crept into his mind unexpectedly. Should he have to choose between the two of them, what would he do? The answer should be easy; he would choose the woman he loved, but it was then that the truth dawned on him. Actually, it wasn't that simple. He realized that he couldn't be sincere with himself and he was afraid to face his fears and true feelings. "Damn!" he whispered, annoyed at his two friends who had made him see something he had been blind to or simply hadn't wanted to see.

* * *

While Kid was fighting his dilemma, Lou had reached town. She lived in some rooms a few streets away from the place where she worked. As a hotel employee she could have chosen to board at the rooms the establishment had for its personnel, but she preferred to spend the time she wasn't working in a place that had nothing to do with her job. So she had rented these rooms at just a walking distance from her work. The rent was fairly reasonable for her pocket, and at least she didn't have to share her space with any other person.

Rock Creek's streets were deserted as she briskly walked towards her place. There were a couple of men standing idly to one side, and Lou passed by them as quietly as a mouse. She left them behind and barely had she taken two more steps forward when a voice of a man resounded in the silence of the night, "Hey you, beautiful, where are you going so fiery-like?"

Lou didn't stop or look back, but kept bustling at the same pace. "Sugar, why don't you keep us company tonight? We're kind of lonely," the second man added as he snickered deviously.

Louise paid them no mind but when she heard their loud steps following her, she began to panic. She quickened her own steps, and when the two men did so as well, she began to run. The two men were hot on her heels, and then one of them reached her and grabbed her arm gruffly, making her stop. Louise swirled round to face them as she barked in a shrill voice, "Leave me alone and go your way!"

As her eyes traveled over their darkened faces, she felt that something wasn't quite right. They weren't the typical drunkards who pestered the passer-bys. The two men had bandannas below their eyes, covering the lower part of their faces as if they didn't want to be recognized for some reason. Her first thought was that they were trying to rob her. "Look, I have no money on me," she said, trying to sound steadier than what she actually felt.

"We don't want your money, doll," one of the men replied, his voice muffled by the material of the bandanna.

"We just want to have some fun," the other added while he placed his hand over Lou's mouth. She tried to scream and fight them, but her efforts were futile. Like her worst nightmare she felt lifted and carried to an out-of-the-way alley. Louise kept writhing and squirming to try to break free, but their hold was too strong. One of them pinned her against a wall while the other gagged her with a rag.

"_Oh God,"_ she thought, trying to understand what those men wanted from her. She felt like suffocating and anticipating what she feared was in store for her she just wanted to die. The thought made her squirm more violently and one of the strangers reinforced his hold on her painfully while he said, "Come on, Louise. Be a good girl and this will be over quicker!"

The sound of her name made her still instantly. _"These men know me! Who the hell are they? Oh God!" S_he wanted to scream for help but all she managed was a muffled whimper and her eyes shot open as the bright shine of a big knife appeared before her eyes too dangerously close.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The following day found most of the riders keeping Teaspoon company in his small office. Early in the morning Buck had left on a ride to Fort Kearney while Noah wasn't expected back till this afternoon. That only left three riders around the station, Jimmy, Cody and Kid. So after finishing their usual routine with the horses, they'd strolled to town and paid the marshal a visit.

Teaspoon usually had one of the riders give him a hand in his office when his own deputies were off or were busy on other tasks, but most of the time the boys volunteered to hang around with him at the jail. Today as usual they were sitting at the building's entrance, getting a good sight of the people from Rock Creek coming and going in their routines. The marshal had started telling one of his usual stories of his days as a ranger in Texas. Kid listened to his tale half-heartedly as his attention was somewhere else. He kept looking in the direction of the hotel, hoping to catch a glimpse of Louise. There wasn't any special reason why he wanted to see her; it was as if he had this internal force that made him completely distracted, and at the same time focused on where he felt he shouldn't.

Last night sleep did not come easily to him as the Southerner had been mulling over the comments that Jimmy and Cody had made about him and Lou. They were wrong, Kid kept repeating mentally. It was true that he liked Louise. When he was with her, he really felt laid-back and sensed he could talk with her about anything. They had similar childhoods and backgrounds, but at the same time they were totally different. She was an impulsive, passionate and determined person while Kid always thought everything through before taking action and his opinions tended to be quite temperate. Yeah, they were as different as day and night, but in a way he thought they complemented each other. Yet, his friends' foolish ideas about the two of them were simply ridiculous.

Kid was sure of what he wanted in life, always had. He might even admit that he had a little crush on Lou, nothing serious, but he knew that Doritha was the woman for him. Their relationship could be quite rocky, but that didn't mean that he may be thinking of breaking up with her or wanting another woman. Lou was a good friend, one of the best people he had ever met, and even though he found her attractive and charming, that didn't mean anything. Things wouldn't go further than that, and he wouldn't be the first man to feel attracted by another woman other than his fiancée, but he knew that it wasn't a big deal. Louise was his friend, he repeated for the umpteenth time as if convincing himself, but nothing else.

It was in that moment that he saw the petite girl crossing the street and coming down towards them. "There she is, Kid," Cody started with a sing-song voice, tapping him on the back strongly.

"Uh?" the Southerner let out, startled at the sudden punch and his voice.

"Louise," he elaborated as his mouth split into a crooked smile. "Weren't you longing to see her?"

"Your eyes almost popped every time a lady came from that direction," Jimmy added, merriment obvious in his features.

Kid scrunched up his face, unhappy to be the aim of their teasing once again. All morning long he had been suffering their veiled insinuations about him and Lou, and the Southerner was really getting sick and tired of them all. He looked at his two friends' laughing expressions and to his dismay and embarrassment; he noticed that Teaspoon had joined in their mirth as well.

"You were right, Kid. She's a nice little lady," the marshal remarked.

The sandy-haired rider did not say anything and simply shook his head at his two friends' antics. "So, Kid, ain't you gonna go to her now? Come on, don't stand there," Jimmy asked, sharing a look with Cody.

"No," the Southerner replied curtly, crossing his arms over his chest and stretching his legs before him. The attention he was getting from Cody and Jimmy unnerved him and instead of following his desires and approaching Louise, he remained on his seat, simply for the sake of denying his friends' comments.

"Oh come on, Kid. Don't be such a fool!" Cody called.

"Look, here she comes," Jimmy added as he saw the girl getting closer to them. "Ain't she beautiful? Uh … Kid? She's even wearing that nice little hood for you today!" the long-haired rider continued in a fake dreaming voice.

"Shut up, Jimmy. Stop fooling around," the Southerner retorted annoyed.

"Yeah, Hickok, hush. You can't even see her face from here!" Cody added.

"Boys, leave Kid alone!" Teaspoon cut in. Cody and Jimmy could really have the knack to drive anybody crazy with their banter and inopportune remarks, and he suspected that they were stretching Kid's patience a bit too much.

The Southerner smiled at the marshal in appreciation and straightaway his eyes turned to Louise, who at that moment was walking past them at a certain distance. Teaspoon's words didn't have the expected effect on the two riders as Jimmy continued regardless, "Come on, Kid. Tell her something."

The sandy-haired rider simply stared at her as she moved along the street at a quick pace, her attention focused ahead of her. As Jimmy had said, she was wearing a hood covering part of her face and one of her usual dresses. She hadn't noticed the four men sitting outside the marshal's office and continued advancing to wherever she was heading.

Jimmy rose from his seat and stood just at the edge of the walkway from where he could get a better view. His legs felt cramped after being sitting idly for almost an hour now. Suspecting that Kid wasn't going to go back on his word of doing nothing, the long-haired rider thought that he should just give him a little push, so he called in a loud voice, "Hey, Louise!"

The girl slowed down her pace and without stopping, she slightly moved her head to her side and catching sight of Kid at the other end of the street, she simply lifted her hand and waved without any enthusiasm. She didn't spare a look and carried on bustling along the street. Even though annoyed with Jimmy's meddling, Kid started flashing his smile at her and raised his hand in greeting while slowly rising to a standing position. Expecting her to stop and approach him, he frowned as she continued on as if she'd rather shun the encounter for some reason. Immediately he started after her while calling her name, "Lou! Wait!"

With Kid's sudden flit, Teaspoon and his two other riders remained on the same spot silently. "Well, boys, I'd better pull my weight around here today," the marshal said as he stood up and walked into his small office. "Thank you for the company."

Once sure that Teaspoon was out of earshot, Jimmy turned to his friend and exclaimed, a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, "You owe me two dollars, Cody."

"No way!" the blonde rider retorted, shaking his head.

"He dashed after her like a puppy, and they're probably talking right now," Jimmy replied. "I told you he wouldn't stand a whole day without going to her."

"You egged him on, Hickok," Cody said, not ready to accept that he had lost another one of his bets. "That doesn't count."

"For Pete's sake, don't be such a sore loser and admit that I've won," Jimmy insisted as they both left the marshal's office and walked along the street towards the station.

Cody remained silent for a few seconds as his mind reeled. "I'll tell you what!" he exclaimed after a while. Jimmy cast him a curious glance and his blonde friend continued, "I bet you double that he'll have kissed her by the end of the week."

The long-haired rider looked at him sideways with a skeptical expression as he let out, "Yeah sure thing! And tell me, how are you gonna know for sure?"

"Jimmy, my friend," Cody replied with a smirk, "It's Kid we're talking about here. If he happens to kiss her, his face will be as red as a beetroot for the rest of the month."

Hickok let out a loud guffaw while he said, "I'm sorry to admit it, but you're right."

"So what do you say?" Cody insisted.

Jimmy sighed and replied wearily, "All right, all right, if you're willing to lose your money so easily."

"Yeah, sure," the blonde rider let out sarcastically while his friend wore a smile on his face. He knew Kid too well, and there was no way he'd let his inclinations rule him, not as long as Doritha Simmons was in the picture. The Southerner was too righteous of a man and always did what he felt was right. But yet, Jimmy thought, Kid was human after all and Hickok had never seen him look so smitten before, not even when Doritha had first arrived in Rock Creek. He might not admit that he was falling for the girl, but any fool would see the signs there. Jimmy frowned suddenly. Could Cody be right after all?

While the two riders had been on their usual banter, Kid went after Louise, repeatedly calling her name. The girl stopped dead in her tracks after a while and feeling annoyed all of the sudden, she spun around as she barked loudly, "What do you want, Kid?"

The irritation in her voice baffled him, and the way she kept looking anywhere but at him had Kid thinking there was something fishy in her behavior. "What's wrong, Lou?" he asked and putting a finger under her chin he lifted her face towards him. Louise kept silent as she met the intensity of his gaze. With a soft movement of his hand, the Southerner pulled back the material hood she was wearing, and his eyes got as big as saucers at the image he received in that moment.

"Oh Lou." All her beautiful long tresses were gone, and instead of her two braids, her hair seemed to have been plucked or hewed like wild weeds. It was all in disarray, clipped in different lengths all over her head. "Wh… what?" Kid finally managed to utter, but nothing much came out of his mouth.

Lou knew that there was no way she'd be able to get away from telling him what had happened the night before. "Two men attacked me yesterday," she started with a cracked voice, lowering her eyes from his. "It was after I left you last night."

"What happened?" Kid asked, dreading what she was about to tell him. He felt the anger towards whoever had tried to harm her grow inside him, and he was unable to think or speak clearly.

"One of the men had me pinned against a wall and the other took out a big knife," Louise continued. "I thought they were gonna kill me. I couldn't even scream for help. They'd put a gag over my mouth." Kid closed his eyes painfully, picturing the terrible moments she had had to live through. "Strangely he started to slash my hair with the knife while both of them cackled loudly. It was crazy." She stopped briefly to breathe in and control her frayed nerves. "I'm sure they had planned more games on me, but somehow in a distraction I managed to break free. I ran and ran as never before till I reached home."

Kid let out his contained breath, relieved that nothing more serious had happened. He cursed himself for not insisting on walking her home the night before. If he had, she wouldn't be in this mess. "Oh Lou, I'm so terribly sorry," Kid lamented, softly brushing his hand over her cheek.

Louise moved her face away from his grasp while she muttered, almost to herself, "I was so scared."

"I can imagine," Kid mumbled, trying to hide his hurt at her gruff gesture. They stood in awkward silence for a while and then he asked, "Does the marshal know about this?"

She stared at him as if he were babbling nothing but nonsense and exclaimed, "Of course not!"

"Lou, you need to report all this to Teaspoon!" the Southerner stated firmly.

"Report what, Kid? That two idle pranksters just amused themselves with my hair?" she replied irritated.

"You know it was more than that!"

"Kid…"

"No, Lou," the Southerner cut her off in mid-sentence. "I'm sorry but you won't win this one." Their eyes met in a silent challenge, and when it was clear that she wasn't going to budge, he grabbed her hand in his and started to yank her along the street as if she were a little girl.

"Kid, stop it this minute!" Lou protested loudly. "Kid!" As he didn't release his hold and kept dragging her along, she exclaimed, "All right, all right. I'll go, but please give me my hand back! We're making a show of ourselves in front of everybody!"

He stopped, flashing his satisfied smile, which contrasted with her sour countenance. They continued walking in silence till they reached the marshal's office. Kid opened the door for her and Louise stepped into the office reluctantly. As soon as they entered, they saw Rachel amicably chatting to the marshal. On those days when Teaspoon was busy or simply couldn't leave his office, the lady usually brought him some lunch and today was one of those days.

"Hello, Louise!" Rachel greeted with a big smile. "How are you?"

The girl simply shrugged his shoulders indifferently while Kid addressed the marshal who was about to wolf down the stew Rachel had so kindly brought him, "Teaspoon, Lou wants to tell you something."

The marshal glanced at her quizzically, and after sharing a pained look with Kid, she started telling Teaspoon and Rachel what had happened the night before. When she finished her account, she pulled back her hood to illustrate what she'd been telling.

"Oh Louise, your beautiful hair!" Rachel exclaimed as she ran her hand through her now uneven wisps.

"It's fine. It'll grow again," Lou simply said.

Teaspoon kept thoughtful for a moment and then he asked, "Did you recognize any of those men?"

Louise shook her head no and added, "They had bandanas over their mouths. Anyway, I don't know many people in this town."

"They might have thought you knew them. Otherwise, they wouldn't have cared to cover their faces," the Southerner added.

"Kid is right," Rachel agreed, nodding her head.

Lou simply shrugged her shoulders, not sharing the worry that the three other people in the room seemed to have, and said, "Well, they sure knew me."

"How's that?" Teaspoon asked with a frown.

"They called me by my name," the girl replied, not very happy with all this questioning. Kid was surely making a mountain out of a molehill. She had really had a terrible scare, but in her opinion the marshal had more important things to deal with than listening to her tale.

This new piece of information made Kid's head snap directly to her. "Did they?"

Lou simply nodded, which was followed by a prolonged silence. It was Rachel who started up after that lapse. "Louise, do you think that man at Tompkins' the other day might be behind this?"

"I don't think so," Lou replied curtly, getting impatient with this lengthy conversation. She didn't want to think about last night's occurrences, and she was beginning to regret giving in to Kid's suggestion of going to the marshal so easily. They should let the matter rest; it wasn't such a big deal after all. Yeah, she got the scare of her life, but all she needed to do was to be more careful in the future.

"What man?" Kid asked, lost at the meaning behind Rachel's words. The older lady shot a searching look at the girl and then started telling the two men what had happened at the general store a couple of days ago when that drunkard had been molesting Betty Stevenson and later Lou. When she finished her account, the Southerner turned to the girl and remarked, "You're sure full of surprises." Louise made a bitter gesture and turning to Teaspoon, the rider remarked, "I can have a word with that fella and see what I can find out."

The marshal nodded, and it was with his last words that Louise finally ran out of the last pinch of patience she had. "Look, Kid. Just forget about the whole thing, will you?" she snapped loudly. "I didn't want to come here in the first place and say anything! And this is just getting too far!"

"Too far? Lou, those men attacked you!" Kid retorted to her angry words. "God only knows what they might've done to you if you hadn't got away!"

"You don't need to remind me!" she barked in the same tone. "I just want to forget about all this, all right? So if you'll excuse me, I'm going now." She turned round and was about to clear off when Kid was quicker and stood before her, blocking her escape. "Get out of my way!" she ordered gruffly.

"No," Kid stated firmly, knowing that his response would spark her well-known fury.

Louise glared at him and instantly she started to push him strongly. "Let me out!" she cried while she tried in vain to shove him. Kid stopped her violent movements by grabbing her two arms by the wrists. "Leave me alone!" she lashed out as she kept struggling to break free.

"Lou, listen to me," Kid said in a loud and serious voice. The gravity in his tone made her stop and look at him quizzically. "Those men know your name and probably some more stuff. They might try to finish off what they started last night."

"So what?" Lou retorted cockily.

"So what!" Kid exclaimed in shock. She was in such a way that it was impossible to reason with her.

"It's none of your business!" she insisted stubbornly. Her pride had taken over, and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of letting him win.

"I thought we were friends, Lou," Kid simply said and she lowered her eyes in defeat. Feeling that she wasn't going to fight him any longer he released her wrists and said, "Lou, I think you should go and stay in Rachel's house for a while."

"What for?" she asked, simply baffled at the senselessness of his suggestion.

"Just to make sure that you remain safe," Kid explained. "Hopefully we can find who those men are and arrest them in the meanwhile."

Rachel walked up to the pair and putting an arm over her shoulders she said, "Honey, Kid's right. I'd be happy to have some company, and I'd feel much better knowing that you're out of harm's way. Nothing will happen to you as long as my boys and Teaspoon are around."

"I dunno," Lou replied, not really understanding the need for those arrangements that Kid had taken upon himself to decide. She really hated anybody butting in her matters like he was doing just now.

"Kid here has had a sound idea," Teaspoon added. "After all, it wouldn't be proper to have one of these boys keepin' guard in your nest. I gather that a single girl like you would feel pretty awkward."

"I don't need a nanny," Lou retorted angrily. "I can take care of myself."

"Not against a couple of strong men!" Kid added. "You have to admit it."

Louise shook her head frustrated and continued after a while. "Anyway, I can't stay locked up all day long like a little bird. I have to work."

"Of course," Kid agreed. He simply feared that those men might be waiting for her in her rooms one day. As long as she were round the station, and somebody could keep an eye on her, he'd feel much more reassured. The thought that she might be hurt or something else filled him with absolute terror and he wouldn't budge in this matter. Peering at her face, he knew that she was still unconvinced so he used what he knew would finally persuade her. "I thought you needed to keep safe for Jeremiah and Theresa. You know, they count on you."

Louise stiffened at the mention of her siblings and irritated that he had to bring them up as a way to get to her, she cast him a cold stare. Yet, she lowered her eyes in defeat and slowly nodded her head in agreement.

"Good," he let out as he patted her shoulder but she shoved him away roughly, glaring at him silently.

A few minutes later Rachel and Lou went to the latter's living quarters to retrieve some clothes and other items she'd need while in the station mistress's house. They did not spend much time finishing this business, and they were ready to leave for the station soon. They briefly dropped by the marshal's office and then walked back towards Rachel's place. Kid stood at the jailhouse's door, seeing them off and stared after them as they slowly made their way down the street. He knew that Lou was miffed at him as she hadn't said a single word to him since she had agreed to stay with Rachel. The Southerner didn't care as long as she was safe and sound at the station. He was so intent on looking at the pair of women at a short distance that he almost jumped out of his skin when a voice sounded by his side, "Kid?"

He turned round to find Doritha, looking at him quizzically. "Hello, honey," he said, giving her a quick peck on her cheek. "How are you?"

"Fine," the blonde lady replied without much enthusiasm.

"Good," Kid said, strangely feeling awkward around her. He hadn't seen her at all since their terrible row over the ranch. Actually, Kid didn't feel like talking about anything concerning their relationship right now and hoped that she was here for some other reason.

Doritha had noticed Louise and Rachel walking at a fair distance and how her fiancé kept looking after them like a hawk. The brown-haired girl was carrying a carpet bag and Doritha's curiosity peaked up matching her growing irritation. "What's with them?" she asked Kid, making a gesture with her head in the direction the two women were going.

The Southerner eyed her warily, not knowing if talking about Lou to his fiancée was a sound idea. They already had a few fierce fights over his friendship with Louise, and Kid didn't think he had the energy to put up with her jealousy right now. Yet, he knew he just couldn't ignore her question and started awkwardly, "Uh… last night a couple of men attacked Lou … I mean… Louise."

"Oh," the blonde lady let out, trying to appear genuinely surprised at the news. Silently she cherished in the thought that apparently her wishes and plans had come into effect. "And… what's happened to her?"

"Fortunately, nothing serious," Kid replied, clearly surprised that Doritha hadn't made one of her usual comments. "She managed to get away. All they did was to mess up her hair. Crazy, ain't it?"

That information wasn't what Doritha expected at all. She was supposed to pay those two fellas a high sum for that little job, and all they had managed was to scare Louise McCloud. The blonde girl tried to hide her irritation from Kid, so she asked, "So what does that have to do with Rachel?"

"Uh… I…" he started hesitantly and stopped briefly, realizing that he couldn't be completely honest with Doritha without getting into a new fight with her. "Apparently, those men know her somehow. They called her by her name. So," Kid paused, hoping that she couldn't read through the lie he was about to tell her, "uh… Teaspoon… yeah… uh… Teaspoon thought that she shouldn't be on her own at her place, and she's going to stay with Rachel for a few days till I … we… I mean… Teaspoon makes sure there's no danger."

"She's going to stay at the station?" Doritha asked, flabbergasted at what he was telling her.

"Yeah… well… at Rachel's."

The blonde girl felt her cheeks flush in irritation and frustration. Knowing that she wouldn't get anything by blowing her stack, Doritha opted for using another subtler tactic. "You know, Kid, a girl like her… Well, it's hardly surprising she got in a fix like that one. The marshal shouldn't go to such a bother for her sake. She must surely know who her attackers are. Maybe one of her jilted lovers."

"Doritha, for goodness' sake!" Kid exclaimed irritated. "You can't talk about somebody you hardly know!"

"I know her kind," the girl replied stubbornly. "And well, you don't know her either. It hurts me to think she could have you fooled like that!" Despite his explanations Doritha had the certainty that it had been her dear fiancé's idea that Louise stayed at the station. Kid could be so naïve, and everybody always took advantage of his noble character. The blonde girl hoped that was all there was to see behind Kid's actions. She couldn't bear the thought that he could have any other interest in that common girl. In that case, she would do anything, anything at all to get rid of her. Their alleged friendship was already troubling her too much, and she was ready to do something and destroy any bonds between that girl and her fiancé. Yet, so far she hadn't managed to succeed in her intention, but draw them even closer.

"Doritha, please let it be," Kid almost pleaded, not in the mood to listen to her snide remarks any longer. "No matter the circumstances, nobody should get away with ill-treating a woman, and Teaspoon is trying to catch those men."

"Whatever," the blonde lady replied skeptically, but decided not to say anything.

Knowing that she wasn't convinced by his arguments, Kid tried to change the direction of their conversation and asked, "So what brings you to town today, honey?"

"Well," she started without much enthusiasm. The day couldn't have started worse for her and had dampened her previous high spirits. "I came because I want to talk to you about something."

"Do you?" he asked in a neutral voice, not sure if he wanted to have a serious conversation with her right now. He'd rather let some time pass and clear his head before talking about anything concerning their relationship.

"Well, I've thought that as our wedding's just around the corner," she continued in an intriguing tone.

"Yes?"

"We should have an engagement party," she announced. Her mood lifting slightly as she talked about this idea that had been growing in her mind for a few weeks now.

"What?" Kid let out with a frown.

"Mind you, nothing really big," she hurried to add. "Just a dinner with our usual company… you know."

Kid was baffled at her suggestion. They had some issues to work out, and all she thought about was to throw dinner parties for one reason or another. She never mentioned anything about the ranch or their argument a couple of days before, which admittedly Kid was glad of, but still… Everything between them was simply too odd, but not really knowing how to voice all this to Doritha, he simply said, "As you wish, honey."

His agreement to her plans brought a bright smile to her lips and in an impulse she kissed his lips briefly. Any other time, Kid had felt over the moon with her open display of affections, but strangely it seemed as if her kisses didn't affect him in the way they had before. He reasoned that their problems were playing havoc on his feelings, and he felt he couldn't enjoy that sweet part of their relationship.

Eager to start making inquiries about Lou's attack, and before she could notice anything weird in his behavior, Kid took his leave from Doritha and went on his way. Having nothing else to do in town, the girl drove to her place straightaway. Despite the fact that the last part of the conversation with Kid had managed to lift her sullen mood some, she still felt irritated. When she finally reached her home and let herself in, she slammed the door closed behind her.

"Mary! Mary!" she called loudly from the hall as she removed her jacket and placed it on a peg.

A few seconds later the maid appeared and asked with a frown, "Ma'am?"

Doritha grabbed her by the arm gruffly as she barked angrily, "You and your stupid ideas! I should fire you just because of that!"

"What are you talking about, Ma'am?" she asked with a weak voice.

"Those men you made me hire! They didn't do anything! All they managed was to send that stupid girl closer to Kid!" Doritha said at the top of her voice, painfully pressing her fingers into the young girl's soft flesh.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Miss Simmons," Mary replied fearfully. She had never seen her lady in such a foul mood before. "But those men are here waiting for you."

"What!" Doritha exclaimed, instantly releasing her grip on the maid and plodded towards her lounge with a determined stance. The two men were sitting on her sofa and as she noticed their grubby looks, she made a gesture of disgust. "What do you want?" she asked as a demand.

The two men rose to their feet and removing their hats, they tipped their heads to the lady. "Ma'am," one of them said politely.

"Stop that nonsense and get straight to the point," she retorted unceremoniously.

"Well, Miss, we came to demand our payment."

"Ha!" Doritha boomed loudly. "How can you have the nerve to set your dirty feet in my house and try to cheat me!"

"With all due respect, Miss," one of the men replied, "let me remind you that we reached an agreement and .."

"An agreement that you didn't keep to!" Doritha continued exasperated. She was getting nervous with these two ruffians that had invaded the privacy of her home and came with claims that she should pay them after all. "I clearly stated my conditions and you've done nothing to the girl!"

"I wouldn't say nothing," the man continued undeterred. "She got quite a scare." He laughed raucously and continued with a wry expression, "She was in our clutches but the little minx gave us the slip," he explained bitterly. His cheek was still sore from the scratches Lou's nails had left on his skin the night before.

"I have no time to listen to your pitiful excuses," the lady muttered coldly. "And now out of my house!"

"Easy there," the same man retorted, walking towards her with unsteady steps. "We didn't finish the job, I'll give you that. So how about you pay us half the money now, and we'll get the other half when we have completed the chore?"

"I want to forget about the whole thing!" Doritha shrieked, "And now out!"

She felt like she was going to go over the edge, but these two men made her feel unsafe in her own home. She couldn't trust them when they were ready to kill for a bunch of dollars and she wished she hadn't let Mary persuade her to do something so vile. Doritha deeply regretted getting involved in this sordid business, and all she wanted now was to get out of the whole matter. How could she have accepted to do something like that? She was simply baffled at her own actions; she was so angry with herself for being such a fool. If things had turned out well for her, she wouldn't be in such a jam.

The man shared a knowing look and a snicker with his partner and walked closer to the very nervous lady. "I don't think so, milady," he said in a mocking tone as he rubbed one finger against her pale face. Doritha stumbled backwards with an expression of utter disgust.

"Leave my house at once, you ruffians!" she ordered at the top of her voice and feeling completely intimidated by these two men, she called out in despair, "Mary! Mary!" The maid appeared straightaway and cast a quizzical look at her employer. "Mary," she breathed relieved, "Show these men out. They're leaving!"

The man who had done all the talking shook his head and added, "You don't understand, do you? We won't go till we've gotten our money."

"Mary, do something!" the blonde lady insisted as fear permeated through all of her. The maid, though, stood impassive, clearly without the slightest intention to move a finger and noticing her attitude Doritha called even more desperately, "Mary!"

"Ma'am, it seems that Miss Mary here has more brains than you and knows who she shouldn't cross." Doritha glared at the man, her eyes glistening in a mixture of fear and despair. "Come on, be a good girl and bring us the money." Noticing the lady hesitate he grabbed her by the arm gruffly as he muttered in a menacing tone, "You wouldn't want that fiancé of yours to learn that you were behind the attack to his little friend, would you?"

Her eyes shot open and the lady kept looking at the man with a pale face but her pride kept resurfacing. "You wouldn't dare!" she spat scornfully.

The two men guffawed deviously, and then the one who had kept quiet during all this exchange said, "Milady, a spell in jail wouldn't harm us; actually it wouldn't be the first time. But we don't appreciate anybody trying to mess up with us, understood?"

"It's your decision, Ma'am. We can go out of that door empty-handed but with very valuable information for the marshal or we can settle our little outstanding matter here and now," the other man continued.

Doritha kept still for a few seconds, knowing that she was between a rock and hard place, and there was nothing she could do. Lowering her eyes she let out in a very thin voice, "All right." She turned round and unlocking a drawer from her cabinet she took out a bundle of banknotes. Bearing her head in a dignified stance she stretched her hand holding the money to the men and one of them took it straightaway. They began counting the notes but Doritha butt in, "It's the whole lot. And now you hear me out! I don't want to see your filthy faces in this town again, all right? Take the darn money and leave!"

"No problem, Ma'am," one of the men retorted with a crooked smile. They tipped their hats to the lady on their way out as they said, "It's been a pleasure to do business with you, Miss."

Doritha didn't even look at them and remained on her feet as she listened to their heavy steps. It was just when she heard the door click shut that her legs gave way and she dropped onto the sofa and burst into tears. Her body was trembling like a leaf and she let out all her frustration and panic she had been through in the last few minutes, but especially she cried in anger, anger with herself, anger with those two dirty men, anger with Mary, anger with Kid, and especially a terrible fury against the woman who had put her into this fix, Louise McCloud.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

A couple of hours later Kid returned to the station after making inquiries around town about those strange men who had attacked Lou. He had managed to locate the man the girl had had that problem with at Tompkins's store a few days ago. After talking to the fella, it was clear that the man had nothing to do with the incidents of the previous night. He hardly remembered what had happened in the mercantile since he had been completely drunk that day. After that, Kid had asked around to see if anybody recalled seeing a couple of men hanging about Rock Creek's main street last night, but as expected the Southerner had not been able to find anything out. In the few snippets he had managed to get from Louise, she had said that she hadn't been able to see the two men's faces clearly since, apart from having them covered by bandanas, it had been too dark. So without a description to go by, it had been an impossible task to even explain himself.

The Southerner plodded towards Rachel's house, and when he reached the porch, he knocked lightly. Without waiting for any indication, he opened the door a crack and craning his head inside he called, "Rachel?"

"Right here, Kid!" he heard the woman shout from inside.

The young rider let himself in and crossed the lounge towards the far end. Rachel stood before the window, and in front of her standing figure Louise was sitting on a chair, her back towards him. The older woman was holding a pair of scissors and by the looks of it, she was trying to trim Lou's uneven hair.

"Done!" Rachel exclaimed with a big smile and grabbing a hand mirror from the sideboard next to her she held it before Louise's face. "Look at you, Louise! Now you have a nice, fresh air on you."

Lou stared at her own image reflected on the small mirror without much enthusiasm. After a few seconds she rose to her feet and turned round towards Rachel. "With that pretty face the Lord has given you, you don't look any worse with your hair cut so short, but on the contrary," Rachel continued, feeling that the girl was understandably upset by the whole matter. The lady knew what it was like when one was as young as Louise was and probably unsure of oneself. "In your case I would just look like a giant cob!"

Lou snorted at her words, but did not say a word. She didn't really care what she looked like; actually she'd rather have very plain looks and go unnoticed in her usual routine. Yet, she didn't say any of this to Rachel and shrugging her shoulders, she let out, "I miss my braids, though."

"I agree with Rachel; you look remarkably better without those two friends of yours," Kid talked for the first time from behind her with an ample smile.

Louise swirled around to face him and crossing her arms over chest she glared at the Southerner, clearly irritated. "Nobody asked for your opinion," she snapped coldly.

Kid shook his head amused at her persistence and cast a look at Rachel who was finishing sweeping the floor from the remains of Lou's hair. The lady smiled at the rider and once the task was done, she walked up to the pair who stood in awkward silence and passing her arm over the girl's shoulders affectionately, she said, "I'm glad to have you here."

"Thank you for everything, Rachel," Louise added sincerely, changing from the morose expression reserved for Kid to a grinning one.

"My pleasure," the station mistress replied. "But I'm afraid I have to leave you. I need to start dinner." Lou simply nodded as Rachel padded towards the door. "See you two later," the woman said as she slid outside, closing the door behind her.

"Bye, Rachel," Kid called, following the lady with his eyes, and when he turned his head back to Louise, the girl was watching him with the same fierce expression. The rider sighed wearily and asked, "What's wrong, Lou? I'm just trying to…"

Louise raised her hand, gesturing him to stop his flow of words and started in a very angered tone, "I give you three days. Three days, not one more. Then I'm out of here, understood?" Kid was about to retort when she whizzed past him towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he called after her.

Lou paused briefly at the door and turning to the rider she simply said, "To work."

"Wait! Let me go with you," Kid offered but the answer to his suggestion was the sound of the door slamming closed before his very face, almost rattling the walls around him. "Crazy girl," he finally let out and shaking his head for the umpteenth time, he began chuckling.

For some reason Lou did not carry out her threat of leaving in just three days, and it was almost a week now that she had been staying at the station. The girl and Rachel got on like a house on fire, and it was no strange occurrence to see the two women talking and sharing some laughs at the end of the day. It didn't surprise Kid that the station mistress had gladly welcomed Lou in her home since the lady didn't have much female companionship.

Most women in Rock Creek looked down on Rachel apparently because they considered she led a life less than honorable. The station mistress, though, never let herself be coerced by what others thought. For Kid she was one of the best women he had ever known, but people had these prejudices against her. The rider couldn't really understand this general hostility towards the woman. The situation was so different from when Emma had been in charge of the station in Sweetwater. The red-headed woman was greatly respected and appreciated by her neighbors. Nobody could say there were many differences between the two women's lives as station keepers but the attitude was so unlike. Kid thought that the reason for these dissimilar manners might be because Emma had been living in Sweetwater for many years and was an integrated member of its community. Yet, Rachel was a newcomer both in Sweetwater and Rock Creek, and, Kid didn't know how, there were rumors circulating about her and her past life working for a poker player or as a fugitive. Apparently, that distorted image was what was on people's minds and they simply didn't try to look beyond that. Lou, though, was so unlike all these bigoted people, and it was just natural that Rachel welcomed her friendship and company so dearly despite their age difference.

On her part, Louise also had a quite lonely existence and meeting and befriending the station mistress was a good addition for her. Kid was glad that she had finally relented and stopped her protests against staying at the station. In all these days he had tried to find out something about the two men who had attacked her, but his search had been barren. The sandy-haired rider feared that they might try something against her again if he let his guard down. As she had well stated, Louise spent most of the day working at the hotel till late, and it was when she finished her day working that Kid arranged for himself or any other of the riders to walk back to the station with her. As expected, this hadn't pleased her at all and on that first day she had found Kid waiting for her outside the hotel, she had almost bitten his head off as she barked loudly that she didn't need a watchdog and could take good care of herself. Then she had stormed off, leaving him behind.

Her attitude baffled the rider and he couldn't understand her reasoning. It seemed as if she thought that he was trying to annoy her when all he wanted was to look out for her welfare. Kid had tried to talk to her, but she had been in a foul mood for days. Anyway, there was no such occasion for him to approach Louise and engage her in conversation. The girl spent most of the day working at the hotel and when she had some free time, either he was busy with his own responsibilities or Doritha came visiting. Since the blonde girl learned that Lou would be Rachel's guest, she came to the station every single day, hogging the Southerner's attention for her as if she wanted to make sure that he didn't come close to Lou more than what was strictly necessary.

So days went by and it frustrated Kid to see how Louise had adopted that stiff attitude towards him when he didn't deserve it at all. He still didn't know what he had done wrong to suffer this treatment from her. The only moment when he saw her was at the end of the day when he waited for her to leave work so he made sure that nothing happened to her on the way back to Rachel's. Of course he had to do it unbeknown to her, walking behind her at a safe distance and keeping a low profile. Since that first day she had reacted so furiously at finding him at the hotel's door, Kid hadn't wanted to have a repeat of the same scene. Yet, he wasn't ready to let her put her safety in danger for her own stubbornness, and every single night he waited for her, hidden from her sight and then dawdled behind her till she reached the station.

The rider was still wondering who might have wanted to harm Lou. It made no sense since she had practically no acquaintances in Rock Creek and her daily life consisted of nothing more than her job at the hotel. In that foul mood of hers, Kid had been unable to ask her anything else about the attack a few days ago. He had to admit that Doritha was somehow right; he didn't know much about her other than she had two small siblings at the orphanage in St Joseph. Of course he didn't believe what his fiancée had told him about Lou being mugged by a jilted lover. It was clear from Lou's attitude toward men that Doritha was totally wrong, but still there were other possibilities that Kid had been mulling over. Maybe somebody had made romantic passes at her and Louise had turned him down flatly, resulting in that man seeking some kind of retaliation for his hurt manly pride. That was a plausible explanation, Kid reasoned. Another possibility might lie in that incident she had with her estranged father a few weeks ago, but he couldn't think who would go to all that trouble to attack the dead man's daughter. So Kid ended up at the same spot, thinking that he needed to talk to her however mad she was at him.

As all these thoughts were racing through his mind while he waited for Lou in his usual hideout, Kid almost missed her leaving the hotel and bustling towards the station. It took him a few seconds to leap into action and follow her. The streets were almost empty except for the people hanging around the saloon, breaking the night silence. Kid watched Lou's figure as she advanced along the street with steady steps; her now short hair and her petite body made her appear defenseless despite her resolute air and determination. Kid had never met a woman so intent to prove that she didn't need anybody's help or protection. The rider really admired her independence and her devotion to her two young siblings. She was virtually sacrificing her youth for them and didn't seem to care a bit that she couldn't enjoy the pleasures reserved for ladies at this tender age.

The notion brought about a sense of sadness over him, and he wished he could do something about it. He wondered if she had ever attended a social other than as the cleaning lady after everybody had left. He thought that he'd love to be able to escort her to the next dance in town, but he knew that it wasn't his place to do so. Doritha was his girl, and he just couldn't entertain those thoughts about Lou however wholesome his intentions were. Maybe one of the boys could do that for her, but on second thought he reasoned that it wasn't a very good idea after all. Strangely the notion of Lou getting close to anybody other than himself filled him with insecurity and dread; it was as if he felt jealous of the friendship she could form with other men. He liked feeling that he was special to her and wanted to protect that bond from anybody however illogical it was.

The saloon and the noise coming from the building were left behind. It was eerily quiet in the stretch Kid was crossing, following Louise with silent steps. His eyes never left her brisk figure for one second when suddenly he saw her stop dead in her tracks and stand unmoving. Kid frowned, wondering what was wrong with her and walked a few steps closer while trying to keep his presence unnoticed at the same time. Louise kept rooted to the same spot and it was when he approached that he heard her voice.

"Kid, stop that hide-and-seek game. Since you're here, you could well come to my side and walk with me like a gentleman."

The Southerner grinned as she turned round and cast him an amused look. He slowly walked up to her as he asked, "I guess I haven't done a good job at camouflaging."

"Not at all," she replied. "I noticed you right from the first day. So it was high time I stopped this fooling around of yours."

Kid walked the few last steps separating them till they stood at mere inches apart. He stared intently into her eyes, which seemed to glow brightly under the moonlight. "You mad at me?" he asked seriously.

"I should be, but I'm not," she admitted with a smile.

"That's good to know," Kid said in a low voice.

They remained silent for a few long minutes, standing in the middle of the street till Lou broke in, "Well, Kid. Shall we go on or are we gonna stay here all night?"

"Oh yeah," he promptly replied, chuckling at his own absent-mindedness, and adopting a stilted posture, he held out his arm for her to take. "Ma'am," he let out, sending her a searching look but Louise simply pushed his arm away amused as she burst out laughing.

The pair resumed their walking towards the station. Neither said a word while unbeknown to the other they both kept sending furtive glances. Kid fought in his mind to find a way to talk to her; he missed having a relaxed conversation with Lou, but right now for some strange reason he was feeling nervous and very awkward. The girl was also debating with herself how to break the ice with Kid. Once again her temper had gotten out of control, and she had taken it out on the rider, not even crossing a word with him for days. Lou absolutely abhorred anybody making decisions for her and even though she still wasn't happy about Kid's attitude, her anger had settled as the days had passed. She could understand that her friend had meant well, but at the same time she thought that he had taken things too far, meddling in her matters when he had no call for that. His attitude was infuriating, but she realized that she couldn't stay angry with him for long. Louise had to admit grudgingly that she missed him and, even though she had gotten close to Rachel, her friendship didn't prevent her from longing for Kid's company.

After a few minutes of silence, Lou cleared her throat and asked, "So how are things?"

Kid looked at her curiously, grinning at her question. Even though they hardly saw each other, not even at meal times, Lou was aware of what was going on at the station since she had been staying at Rachel's for the last week and in any case the station mistress surely filled her in on anything she might have missed. "Same old stuff," Kid replied with a snicker. "Only thing is we have a guest of late. A certain girl with a hellish character. Drives me crazy."

Louise burst out laughing at his comment. "I've been impossible, haven't I?"

"Well, nothing I haven't seen before," he replied sending her a knowing look.

After their amusement was gone, they lapsed into silence once again. Lou was feeling very high-spirited and without giving it a second thought, she asked, "So are you busy planning your wedding?" As soon as the question was out, she cringed, wondering what had prompted her to question him about anything related to his fiancée. That was what had started off the tremendous argument they had the last time, but now that she had clumsily let her tongue out of control, she couldn't do anything to take it back.

"Uh…" Kid started hesitantly, "not really." He didn't want to mention the sore point of the ranch and his disagreements with Doritha. It pained him to simply think about it and he didn't want to show his uneasiness in front of Louise, so he tried to diffuse the matter. "Anyway, things are getting kind of unclear with all the talk about war."

"What does that have to do with you?" she asked with a frown, and when his silence answered her question, she stopped him by grabbing his arm. "You ain't thinking of joining up, are you?" she asked, her big eyes searching and as he remained quiet, she repeated with more intensity, "Are you, Kid?"

"I ain't sure, Lou, but I'm from the South," he replied sincerely. The rider had no clear idea of what he'd end up doing, but lately he was seriously considering the option. He admitted he was taking the coming war as an excuse to prevent him from making a decision about his future with Doritha. Maybe he was choosing the easy way out, but after all, he strongly felt inclined to defend the land he had been born in. The idea had always been on his mind, so now it seemed more appealing after his problems with the blonde girl.

"I can't believe you're thinking of doing something like that!" Lou retorted, her voice shaking with indignation.

"You don't understand…" Kid started again but Lou cut him off in mid-sentence.

"You're right, I don't understand because it's just plain stupid."

Kid sighed wearily, tired of going over the same argument again. He had had enough discussions with his fellow riders about the subject, and he really didn't need to listen to more "sound" reasons why him fighting for the South was the wrong decision. Moreover, Doritha's relentless praise of the brave confederate soldiers ready to put their lives on the line for the South was also getting on his nerves. All he wanted was to be left alone in this matter, and right now he didn't look forward to quarreling with Louise about the same. "Look, Lou. I'm tired of everybody telling me how wrong I am. Sorry if I ain't on the right side for you but …"

"What are you talking about?" Lou replied, cutting him off once again. "I don't know which is the right side or the wrong side, and honestly I don't care. All I know is that you might end up getting yourself killed!" Her tone was loud and demanding, but at this point she soothed her stance and let out in a very soft and sad voice, "They might kill you."

Kid was taken back by her words, not expecting that response from her. She was the first person who had actually voiced her doubts about him going to the war because it might cost him his life. Everybody else had been all about the rights and wrongs of the imminent war, but nobody had even hinted what consequences he might have to face if he upheld his decision. Of course he wasn't a fool and knew what he would be willing to risk, but listening to Lou uttering her concerns pulled at his heart, and he felt moved to the extreme. He was lost at words and simply said, "Yes, they might."

The calmness in his stance and words sparked her temper once again. "Don't you even care a tiny little bit what your decision might do to others?" she barked loudly, her eyes sparkling like fire. "Have you given any thought to your fiancée, your friends or … the people who care about you?"

Her vehemence baffled him and he could hardly make a few coherent words. "Lou… I…" he started stretching his arm to touch her shoulder, but Louise shoved it away while she cried angrily, "Leave me alone, selfish heartless moron!"

Before Kid could do anything, Lou stormed off towards the way station, and it took him a few seconds to leap into action and run after her. "Lou!" he called, but in the almost total darkness of the night he couldn't make out her brisk petite figure and it was obvious that she wasn't going to answer his summons. When he finally reached the station, he headed straight for the stables. If he didn't know any better, the girl must have fled into it. While she stayed at Rachel's, Teaspoon had offered to lodge her horse, Lightning, at the station stables. So every single day after work Louise spent some time there, making sure that the animal was properly fed and groomed.

There was a lamp hanging from a post in the inside, casting its dim light all over the stables, and as soon as Kid stepped inside, he spotted the girl. Her left side was leaned against the stall where Lightning was, her back to the rider. Kid slowly advanced along while he called her name softly, "Lou." The girl didn't move an inch and stayed in the same position, and when the rider reached and stood before her, she kept her eyes downcast. "Lou…" he started awkwardly, and putting a finger under her chin, he lifted her face towards him, "Why on earth are you so upset?"

Louise swatted his hand away and said with a very miffed expression, "I don't understand why you'd be willing to risk your life like that."

"Lou… Louise, I ain't sure whether I'll go," he replied softly, which prompted a half smile from her at the use of her full name and then he added mostly to himself. "I don't know what I'm gonna do."

Lou lowered her eyes from his face and admitted in a whisper, "I've grown very fond of you."

At her words Kid smiled, feeling strangely moved by her admission. "I've grown quite fond of you too, Lou." He stopped briefly, to look into her eyes meaningfully and after a while he continued, "That's why I'd hate it if something happened to you."

Louise nodded in understanding and said with a sheepish smile, "I guess I'm having a taste of my own medicine, aren't I?"

She dared to lift her gaze to him, and it was then that she found his eyes intently boring into her. For the first time she realized that he was very close, a few inches just separating their bodies, but for some strange reason she didn't feel awkward or uncomfortable by his nearness. Actually, she kind of liked having him so close and she found herself staring back into his eyes with the same intensity. Neither spoke as they kept gazing at each other for long minutes, and when his hand accidentally brushed against hers, sending a tingling sensation all through her body, she became nervous and self-conscious, and awkwardly moved away from him.

"Uh… Kid… I," she stuttered uneasily, "I think … well… I'm uh... tired and I guess I'll go to bed now." She kept babbling on confusedly, without even casting a single look at him and finally she simply said, "Good night."

Without waiting for him to reply, she stormed out of the stables like a bat out of hell, leaving Kid in his own company, also confused and wondering what had just happened.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

After a sleepless night Louise reached the conclusion that she shouldn't… couldn't stay at the station one more minute. Thinking about what had happened or rather not happened with Kid in the stables, Lou came face to face with a truth that she had been blind to. She had realized that she was falling for the rider hard, and she just couldn't let things go any further. It was so confusing and odd; Lou had always sworn that she'd never fall in love with any man. In her opinion men only brought about nothing but misery and pain. She had always naively thought that she was able to control her own feelings and no man would make her change her strong will. Yet, here she was, stupidly falling for a man who was simply out of the question to begin with.

It was the biggest mistake she had ever made; Kid was a good and honest man, but he was also engaged to marry somebody else. Louise wondered how she had let this happen when she knew the situation with him and his fiancée all along. She wanted to cry in frustration and anger with herself. Besides, it worried her to think that he had also seemed drawn to her in the stables last night. Has she given cause for him to take certain liberties? Maybe Kid was looking for a fleeting distraction, and she was simply closer at hand. After all, he was a man and she had heard from Rachel and the other riders that the Southerner was having problems with his girlfriend.

With all those disturbing thoughts in her mind, Lou woke up that morning with the unmoving intention of going back to her lodgings in town. She had a talk with Rachel about her decision and, however hard the station mistress tried to persuade her to stay, Louise didn't budge an inch. Later in the day the girl was packing her few things in the bedroom she had occupied for the last week when she heard some heavy steps behind her and a knock on the open door. Turning around her eyes fell on Kid and she cast him a quizzical look.

"Rachel told me that you want to leave," he said, his eyes peering at her hard with indignation.

Louise turned to the clothes she was folding and placed them into her carpet bag. With her attention focused on the task at hand, she simply muttered, "That's right."

Instantly Kid crossed the small bedroom in a few strides and stood by her side. "But why?" he asked, his voice tinged with sheer irritation.

"I can't stay here forever. You know it's past my time to leave," she replied without meeting his anxious eyes yet.

"I thought you understood why I insist on you being here. We talked about it last night," he continued in the same fretful tone.

Louise cringed at him mentioning the night before. Somehow she felt embarrassed to think that he might have noticed that keen interest on him. Not that she considered that she should be ashamed for having warm feelings for somebody; she was human after all. Under other circumstances Lou would have confronted him and opened her heart to him, even risking being turned down flatly, but this was different. He wasn't a free man, and all she had to do was forget about her infatuation and the first step in the right direction was to leave this place.

"Kid," she continued after a while, "I'll be careful, I promise. Besides, you know as well as I do that I have nothing to fear. Those men were probably a couple of pranksters that were bored that night and found their amusement in me."

Kid looked at her with a mixture of skepticism and hurt. He was sure that there was more to her attack than met the eye, but he had to admit that she was right. He didn't think that her safety was in jeopardy any longer. What irritated him was the fact that she had to leave now when they had finally mended their rift. Last night had been simply great; he had never felt so at ease in somebody's company before. He had enjoyed talking to her thoroughly and sometimes he had the sensation that they didn't even need words between them.

She was a friend like no other and he often felt baffled by how special she was to him. Maybe it was the fact that she was a woman and could understand things better than his other friends. Yet, something strange had happened last night which had made her flee like the wind. Kid wondered what had caused her to react so nervously. They had simply been having a relaxed conversation, and Louise had even joked about his protectiveness. It was then that for some unknown reason he had kept gazing into her face as if nothing else existed. There was nothing wrong in that, Kid pondered troubled. She was a beautiful girl and even with her short hair her face was so pretty that it was no wonder that he hadn't been able to divert his eyes from her. There was nothing beyond that as his friends were always hinting. Lou was just special in a way that nobody else could understand.

Noticing his odd expression Lou dared to look into his eyes and plastering a smile in her mouth she said, "Kid, it ain't like I'm going to the end of the world. We'll still be seeing each other around." Her face lit up at the thought, but she instantly scolded herself for her own impulses. It was imperative that she should start shunning him if she wanted to forget about her foolish infatuation. And here she came up with that silly comment about still seeing each other. How could she be so dumb?

Kid nodded at her comment with a forlorn expression, not happy with her decision at all. Yet, he had always known that this moment would eventually come. Lou couldn't live at the station forever, but now he was used to having her around, making sure that she was safe, even though they hadn't been on speaking terms for days.

The rider walked a few steps closer, peering into her eyes intently. Placing his right hand on her shoulder, he squeezed it affectionately while he said, "You take good care of yourself, all right?"

Louise found herself shivering at his closeness, and she prayed that he couldn't notice what effect he had on her. Since she was aware of her true feelings, all the sensations seemed to be stronger and somehow more real. Lou swallowed uncomfortable and not trusting her own voice, she simply nodded at his words. Kid smiled despite himself and turning around from her, he added, "I have to go now. I left Cody in the middle of repairing the barn door. I'd better check on him before he makes a mess."

Lou smiled faintly as he got ready to leave and turning to her one more time, he said, "See you around." Kid paused briefly and casting a last look at Lou, he left the room. The girl kept staring at the door through which he had gone and feeling a cold chill coursing all over her body, she wrapped her arms around her tiny frame for comfort, but right now everything was useless. She felt tears prick at her eyes and with a deep sigh she cursed herself for getting in this situation. It seemed as if it was a big joke, and life was having a good laugh at her expense. It was the beginning of a long and twisted trail if she wanted to forget about Kid, and Louise steeled herself for what lay before her.

* * *

It was almost a week since Louise had left the station and moved back to her lodgings in town. In this time Lou tried her hardest to avoid Kid as much as possible. On leaving the station, Rachel had made her promise to visit them from time to time, but Lou knew that she couldn't do that even though she wouldn't like anything better. She had to steer clear of Kid, so that she could get over her infatuation and go back to the way things had been before meeting the rider. She had been perfectly well with no big problems.

Louise scrunched up her face, knowing that wasn't strictly true. She hadn't been as fine as she tried to convince herself; actually she had felt very miserable and lonely for a long time even though she always did her best to look detached and cold. Kid's friendship had been like a breath of fresh air to her poor existence, but she couldn't have imagined that she could end up being attracted to him so deeply and in such a short time. It hurt her terribly to sever her bonds with the rider, but she needed to do something before those feelings soared and got out of control.

In the last few days Louise had caught mere glimpses of the sandy-haired rider in town as he went to the store or somewhere else with his friends. As soon as she spotted him, she ran to be out of sight, and from her hideout she watched him go past near where she was. It moved her deeply to see how his eyes lingered on the hotel, obviously checking if she was around. More than once she felt tempted to leave her hideout and go to him, but she never let herself be persuaded by her own impulses. She needed to act sensibly and couldn't continue her friendship with Kid while she couldn't forget about her stupid infatuation.

While sweeping the floor outside the hotel with strong movements Louise kept deep in thought, pondering about her late troubles and thus completely missing the person walking towards her with decisive steps. It was when she heard somebody clearing their throat next to her that Lou lifted her eyes and came face to face with a smiling Doritha Simmons. The petite girl stopped her sweeping and cast the blonde lady a quizzical look.

"Good morning," Doritha greeted her politely, flashing her brightest smile.

Louise simply nodded without saying a single word, discreetly appraising the woman before her. It was no wonder that Kid was in love with her. Lou had to admit that she was a beautiful woman with her long, blonde hair, her pale skin and her delicate features. Compared to her Louise felt absolutely hideous. Even if Doritha Simmons didn't exist in Kid's life, Lou thought, he would never give her any thought other than as a friend. Louise felt she was too thin, her hands were rough due to the hard work, her clothes looked like rags in comparison with Doritha's impeccable dresses and on top of it all, her now short hair made her look like a boy. Any other time she wouldn't have cared about her looks, but strangely she would now love to have Kid's eyes on her in the same way she knew he admiringly stared at his fiancée.

After a few seconds of silence and foreseeing that the blonde woman wasn't going to speak up, Lou asked, "Anything I can do for you, Ma'am?"

"Actually yes," Doritha replied. She paused briefly to gather her thoughts and after a lapse she continued, "You see, I'm getting married this coming summer, and on Friday I'm having an engagement dinner at home." Lou looked at her impassive, trying to appear detached at Doritha mentioning her marriage to Kid whereas she really felt shattered inside. The petite girl wondered why on earth the other woman was telling her all this. "So I'll need some more help for the occasion. And… maybe you'd be interested in working for me that day for a few hours in the evening."

Lou goggled at her surprised, but without much interest in her words, not having the slightest intention of contemplating to accept the lady's offer. For one thing, Kid would be there and Louise would feel overwrought and heartbroken witnessing the happy couple toasting for their future life together. She was already going through a bad patch, trying to forget about the rider and the powerful effect he had on her. So Louise wasn't willing to add more to her suffering by getting involved with his fiancée in any way.

Noticing the girl's hesitation, Doritha hurried to say, "I'm ready to pay good money." She told her the figure in a whisper, and Louise worked out in her head how good that extra money would be to her. She'd be able to give her siblings a nice treat and still have enough to pay for a couple of months' rent. That would give her some relief for a while, but still she was convinced that she couldn't accept it. The temptation was too great, but the drawbacks still weighed heavily on her mind. "Why would you pay so much money just for me?" she asked in a terse voice.

"Well," Doritha replied breezily, "I'm always ready to spare no expense for a well-done job." She paused momentarily and directing her eyes towards the girl she added, "Besides, Kid's always saying how good a servant you are."

At her words Lou's whole body stiffened, and she felt totally hurt in her pride. Was that the way he considered her? As a mere servant? She had thought that they had a special friendship and yet, he went behind her back and talked about her in those terms. Had she been too blind and stupid to think that he cared about her? No friend would talk about their pals like that. Louise felt that she had been deluding herself into thinking that what they had was special. Of course she had been a fool. No man could be that good, and now she was seeing Kid with new eyes.

As she remained silent, Doritha remarked, "If you don't want the job, I can always find someone else."

"No! I'll do it," Louise stated firmly, adopting a proud stance.

"Good!" Doritha exclaimed with an ample smile. "I live on the Evans' old property, you know it?" Lou nodded and the lady continued. "Come over at about three in the afternoon."

Without waiting for any confirmation from Louise or without taking her leave, Doritha turned around and started walking down the street towards the seamstress's shop at the far end of the walkway. She wore a malicious grin on her face, pleased that the first part of her plan had worked out. It was imperative for her to break the bond between Kid and that girl. Doritha knew that she couldn't stay idle; she wasn't a fool and she was aware that Kid had changed in the last few weeks. Lately his attitude towards her was cold and distant, and Doritha suspected that this change had to do with that girl he had gotten so friendly with. So there was no doubt about it, she needed to play her cards right and after the last fiasco she wasn't trusting anybody but herself.

In her opinion Kid simply had to see how lowly this Louise was and how different she was from his fiancée. So his only medicine for his silly attitude was to face the reality he seemed too blind to accept. When he saw her and that lowly girl together, he'd realized that she was nothing but a wench. Doritha was intent to look her best that night for a two-fold reason. She'd show him how lucky he was for having her in his life and how common Louise McCloud was in comparison. After Friday night the blond lady was sure that Louise wouldn't be a threat to her peace of mind anymore and would be just a faraway memory to Kid.

* * *

Friday came, and in the afternoon Louise rode towards the big house where Doritha Simmons was to give her engagement party. In the couple of days since the conversation with the blonde lady, Lou hadn't been able to stop thinking about Kid and his comment about 'her being such a good servant', which his fiancée had repeated to her. Louise wasn't ashamed of the work she had been forced to do since she was young, but it pained her to think that Kid only regarded her in that aspect.

To her shame she had been harboring deep feelings for him like an idiot while the Southerner had apparently taken her for simple merriment. It served her right for letting her guard down and softening. Life had taught her unkindly that no good would come from a man, and Kid was no different. Yet, she thought that he actually hadn't done anything wrong; he had only spoken the truth. As much as she'd like to deny it, she was a servant, cleaning what others had dirtied before. Even though she hated the job in itself, she had to admit that she was a hard and conscientious worker. Kid hadn't said anything further than that, so why should she take offense? Louise sighed and scrunched up her face in disgust. Her own mind seemed to slip, finding excuses for him when he didn't have any right to talk about her matters to that fiancée of his.

Lou stopped her horse and slid off it carefully. It was a real nuisance to ride in a dress, but she simply couldn't turn up to Doritha wearing her now worn pants, and she couldn't bother to rent a buckboard from the livery stables. After smoothing the wrinkles of her long skirt, she strode round the house. There was no way she could go and knock at the front door as she could well guess that there was an entrance for the domestic service at the back. Besides, from the few snippets Kid had talked about his fiancée, Louise could tell that she was the kind of woman who'd have a fit if she dared to call at her main door.

Reaching the back of the house, Lou saw a small door, which probably led to the kitchen and pounded on it firmly. After a few seconds the door opened and a girl around her age appeared. She didn't say anything and kept appraising Lou up and down. "Good afternoon. I'm Louise McCloud and Miss Simmons…"

"I know who you are," Mary replied, scorn obvious in her demeanor, "Come inside."

Louise did so, not coerced by the girl's rough manners. Lou had seen her a few times before, always in Doritha's company, and she knew that the girl was the lady's regular maid. Still, she didn't know why she had that attitude towards her. Maybe the maid feared that she was here after her job. Nothing was further from the truth. Lou'd rather starve than work for such a pompous lady; she was already wondering whether she'd been too rash in accepting this job. The money would definitely come in handy, but still… she wasn't looking forward to seeing Kid. She hadn't crossed paths with him since she left Rachel's place, and the thought of coming face to face with him filled her with apprehension and thrill at the same time. She was still sore at him, and she knew that she wasn't going to enjoy the image of him and Doritha oozing happiness together. More than once today Louise had felt tempted to make up an excuse and send word to Doritha, but in the end she had decided to carry through.

Louise followed the girl inside and they crossed a narrow corridor into the kitchen. There was a plump middle-aged woman, leaning over a big pot on the stove. "I'm Mary and that one is Edith, the cook."

Lou nodded silently at the woman, but she ignored her completely and continued stirring whatever was in the pot. Mary opened a kind of wardrobe and took out a hanger with a black dress. "Change into these," she said handing Lou the dress, a white apron and a headpiece, "and quick. You can use the room next to this, and then you have to report to Miss Simmons."

Lou looked at the garment in her hands' doubtfully, feeling uncomfortable in the two women's presence and a general uneasiness washed all over her in that big cold house. She wanted to swirl around and run away from this place, but it was already too late to back off, so she just turned to go into the room when Doritha appeared. She looked at Louise with a half smile and said, "You came."

"Yes, Ma'am," Lou mumbled.

"Mary, did you show her what she has to do?" Doritha turned to her maid.

"Not yet, Miss Simmons," Mary replied. "I told her to get changed first."

"All right," Doritha added, "As soon as she's ready, show Lucy what she needs to do."

Mary nodded in agreement, and Lou piped in, "My name's Louise, not Lucy."

Doritha gave her a sarcastic smile and walking a few steps closer she said, her eyes fixed on Louise, "Dear, while you're under my roof, your name will be whatever I choose for you." The petite girl stared back at her defiantly with a bitter countenance and Doritha simply swirled round and left the room with a satisfied smile on her face.

A few hours later Louise stood in the middle of the hall, wearing the spotless black dress which to her mind made her look like a scrawny cockroach. Mary, the maid, had the task of opening the door and welcoming the arriving guests while Lou had to take their coats and place them in a big wardrobe in the hall. Lou was cursing herself for accepting this job. The few hours she had been in the house seemed like days, and she couldn't wait for the evening to finish. Lou and Mary had been setting the big dinner table and decorating the whole room. Doritha had kept watching her like a hawk, harassing her with complaints and not missing one single opportunity to point out her faults and ridicule her. More than once she had felt tempted to walk off, but her pride and stubbornness won her over every time.

Lou watched the couples making their entrance into the house, all finely dressed. She knew some of them by sight among which she spotted the mayor, the Evans and the church minister. As far as she could see, Doritha knew how to select their acquaintances. It seemed that she wouldn't waste her time with simple townsfolk. Was she the girl who was supposed to become a rancher's wife in a few months? Lou wondered.

Kid wasn't anything like these people flowing into the house. Louise knew that he longed for a simple and ordinary life, which clearly contrasted with his wife-to-be's grandiose ways. Louise wondered whether Rachel, Teaspoon and the riders would be coming. They probably would be coming with Kid. She hadn't given a thought to them, and the idea of having them near filled her with some relief and peace of mind. In a few minutes she was supposed to serve dinner to these snooty people, which Lou was already dreading, but knowing that Rachel and the others would be around kind of made her feel more reassured.

"What are you doing here?"

The loud question snapped her out of her reverie, and when she lifted her eyes, they fell on the stunned face of Kid. He was wearing his suit, which Lou had to admit made him look really handsome, but as she remembered that she was still mad at him, she replied in a curt voice, "Working, sir."

Kid had gotten completely flabbergasted when he stepped inside and saw Lou, dressed as one of Doritha's maids and apparently working as one. He hadn't seen her at all lately even though he had purposefully looked for her whenever he went to town. Doritha had driven him nuts with her continuous babbling over her engagement dinner, which admittedly he wasn't in the mood for. In the last few days Kid had been away on a ride, and when he had come back just this morning, he had had the intention to look for Lou the following day, and now he had gotten the shock of his life as she had appeared before him in the least likely place he could ever have imagined.

Her answer to his question didn't satisfy his curiosity and her calling him 'sir' made him feel annoyed and awkward at the same time. "What are you talking about, Lou? What's this nonsense of calling me 'sir'?"

"It's the proper way," she retorted with a miffed expression. "After all, I'm a servant, ain't I?"

"Not to me," he stated, noticing that for some reason she was angry and apparently the aim of her anger was him. Most of the time he was lost at these sudden mood changes in her. She was a charming girl most of the time, somebody who Kid found intriguing, but at times she had these odd moods that left him completely baffled. "I don't know what's gotten into you this time… I…," he paused briefly to let out a weary sigh. "Sometimes I just don't understand you … honestly."

Lou stared at him unblinkingly as if struck by lightning. She realized that she had foolishly let that woman trick her with lies and soft words. Her and her stupid distrust! Just one word, one hint and she got carried away, ready to believe anybody over the man who had shown her anything but good-will. Lou felt her anger refuel as she thought how Doritha had conscientiously made her believe that Kid was demeaning her with his out-of-tune comments.

Louise felt unable to talk or even apologize for her rude manners to him a few minutes ago, and it was then that the voice of the woman responsible for her muddled feelings reached her ears.

"Hello, my love. I didn't know you were here!"

Kid turned towards Doritha who reached him and Louise. The rider was feeling more and more awkward by the minute, and he simply cast a forced smile in his fiancée's direction. The lady beamed brightly and turning to Louise she ordered gruffly, "Come on, girl. Take my fiancé's hat and coat and place them in the wardrobe. Don't be dumb and stand still."

"It's all right. I can do it myself," the rider replied in a serious voice.

"Kid, don't be silly. She's a maid, and that's what she's here for."

Lou stood motionless, clueless at what she should do while Kid repeated, "I said I can do it."

"As you wish," Doritha replied in a tense voice, but at the same time pleased, realizing that he was uncomfortable with the girl's presence. Shifting her body towards him Doritha turned her back to Louise churlishly and asked him, "So tell me, what do you think?"

Noticing her rude gesture towards Lou, Kid felt irritated and answered without much interest, "Think about what?"

"My new dress, silly," she exclaimed among giggles, sending him an alluring glance.

"You look… simply too perfect like always," he replied with a touch of irony while he kept a serious countenance.

Doritha gave him a self-satisfying smile, not noticing his awkward manner or his sarcasm. Suddenly she caught a glimpse of the mayor at the other end of the hall, and she forgot about the rider instantly as she called while waving her hand, "Simon!" The man turned a smiling face to her as she continued in an oversweet voice, "Show these other men what a real gentleman is like. I'll let you escort me to the dining room."

Without another word to her fiancé, she walked towards Mayor McGregor, forgetting about Kid and the girl by his side. The rider shook his head ruefully; lately he was becoming more and more aware of how little in common Doritha had with the woman he had always thought he would be marrying. Sadly, he was realizing little by little that his love for her was gradually dying out even though he tried his best to cling to the smallest thing he still thought they shared. All he feared was that what he felt would eventually turn into total indifference and worse into hatred and he'd end up married to a woman he loathed.

Kid turned to Louise once again and with a sullen expression he said, "You shouldn't be doing this."

The girl's anger had soothed notably, realizing that she had been unfair to judge Kid so harshly. "She pays good money, and I ain't in a position to be fussy," she replied sincerely. Kid simply nodded in understanding and Lou asked, "Where are your friends?"

"They ain't coming," he answered, his voice tinged with bitterness. "It ain't their kind of thing. It ain't my kind either, but I have no election in the matter."

He hadn't wanted to force their friends into something he knew they wouldn't be comfortable with. Kid wasn't even sure why Doritha had wanted to throw this party when there were more important issues they should be discussing before celebrating. The rider felt that he had got himself into a spiral, and he had no power to stop it or get out of it. Things with Doritha were confusing to say the least, and he had no idea where he was heading, what plans she had in mind for when they got married. One thing was sure: she abhorred the idea of the horse ranch and had bigger aspirations. The thought made Kid extremely sad, and at the same time irritation was growing inside him towards the woman he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with.

"But it's your engagement dinner," Lou exclaimed, not understanding what he was talking about. Shouldn't his friends… his family be with him to share this joyous occasion?

Kid simply shrugged his shoulders and giving her a sad smile, he didn't elaborate any further and shuffled towards the dining room where everybody had already slipped into. Lou remained on her own in the middle of the hall, deep in thought, with the image of his sad face on her mind, and all she wanted to do was run after him and comfort him from whatever he was so unhappy about. Yet, she remained in the same spot and only when Mary called her in an unkind voice, did she force herself to move.

* * *

The big dining room in Doritha's place buzzed with people's voices and laughter. There was a big mahogany table in the middle of the room, and about fifteen people were sitting around it. Doritha sat at the head of the table with Kid on her right and on the other side she had the preacher, who she was having an animated conversation with. The whole room was finely decorated with beautiful flowers, candles and other richly ornaments.

Lou stood at one end of the room, ready to assist where need be. She had already helped Mary serve the wine and the first course, and now she watched the people from her discreet position. She couldn't wait for the evening to finish and be on her way home once and for all. She hated the way Doritha was treating her, as if she were a lapdog or worse, calling her a different name each time and talking to her with that authoritative tone. After the stunt the blonde lady had pulled on Lou, the petite girl felt anger boil over her, but she tried to control her rage with an almost superhuman effort. Her eyes constantly darted towards Kid, who hadn't practically said a single word since he sat down to dinner. He looked so sullen and forlorn, but for some reason nobody but her seemed to notice his bearing. From time to time he lifted his eyes from the plate and directed them to Lou, and sending her a wry smile he lowered them.

A tinkling noise made her refocus her attention to the dinner taking place before her. It was Doritha's signal to indicate that they should remove the now empty plates and start serving the second course. Lou breathed in deeply to get a grip of her soaring irritation; she hated the bell Doritha used to call her and the other maid as if they were trained monkeys. She could really think of a place or two where she would like to throw that blasted bell.

After collecting the plates quickly, Mary started serving the meat, which Doritha called something like 'entrecote', but for Louise it was simply roast beef. The petite girl followed Mary around the table, carrying the big bowl for serving the sauce.

"Isn't it great, Kid?" Doritha's voice resounded above the other dozen voices. She had been talking to the preacher, and it seemed that something he had told her had really made her day by how cheerful she sounded.

Kid looked at her quizzically, not having a clue what she was talking about. Tonight's dinner seemed to be longer and more tedious than any others he had attended before. Besides, he felt awkward as he watched Lou struggling to serve this bunch of supercilious people. Kid could tell that she wasn't enjoying the experience at all, and he wished he could stand up and take her out of here. She shouldn't be doing it in the first place, and he felt irritated at his fiancée as she knew that Lou was his friend and he wouldn't feel very happy about it. Or maybe she had simply done it on purpose as a way to show him her dislike of the girl. Either way, Doritha had no excuse to use Lou just to get to him, and he had every intention to tell her as soon as this ridiculous dinner was over.

Doritha giggled at her fiancé's blank expression and said, "Preacher Johnston just said that he could talk the archbishop into performing our wedding ceremony. Isn't it just the best news we could hear?"

"I'm sure our grace the archbishop would be glad to make time in his busy schedule for such a lovely couple," the preacher remarked with an ample smile. "Did I tell you his family comes from Virginia?"

Doritha beamed happily while Kid looked impassive. He just couldn't bring himself to join in her apparent bliss. The rider couldn't care less who would marry them, especially when he wasn't feeling very excited about the whole idea. Thinking or talking about the wedding filled him with dread even though he knew that he couldn't prevent it from happening. In a few months he would be a married man and he still didn't know what his life would be like from that moment on.

"You see, Preacher," Doritha continued in a soft voice. "I'm a God-fearing woman, and I've always tried to lead a good and upright life."

"That's good to know," Preacher Johnson added.

"I always do my best to help the poor and those less fortunate than myself." She paused briefly and then continued as she noticed Louise approaching her place at the table. "Here in my household I employ honest and decent people, but as a Christian, I am aware that it's my duty to stretch my heart to everybody. So I often open my house and offer the possibility to better themselves to those who come from less than desirable backgrounds. I've seen that women here in the west have a natural inclination to indecency. It's these girls of easy virtue that I strongly feel should be taken care of and helped out of the gutter. Just today as a token of my generosity I've taken Louise under my protection and away from temptations and immoral desires."

"Doritha!" Kid exclaimed mortified at her improper comment about Louise, which was nothing but an outright lie. Lou was a good and decent girl who had been given a hard life to deal with, and nobody had any rights to look down on her or imply something that wasn't true. He felt his anger grow, yet he was too shocked to say anything, and all he managed to cry was her name in reprimand as he stared at her dumbfounded.

Lou heard the whole harangue from Doritha without much interest, and when the lady plainly mentioned her, she stiffened and anger washed over her dangerously. For once Doritha had said her name without mistake, and it instantly dawned on Lou that for some reason the blonde lady had planned all this. She had wanted her here to humiliate her in front of Kid. The lady probably resented her for the special friendship her fiancé and Lou shared, and this was her way of hitting hard. For a brief instant Lou had the temptation of barging against her blindingly, but instead she remained calm and composed. She hovered over Doritha's sitting figure and started serving the sauce into her plate. With a very soft voice, Lou piped in, "Look at the pot calling the kettle black."

Doritha's eyes shot towards Louise and asked in a very shrill voice, attracting the attention of everybody around the table, "What did you say, girl?"

"You heard me," Lou replied without stopping the task at hand.

Doritha's face was red with indignation and fury. She hadn't counted on Louise speaking up and her attitude filled the lady with sheer anger. "How dare you insult me in my own house and in front of my guests?" she barked.

The whole room was in complete silence as all the attention had been drawn to the two women at the head of the table. Apparently unaffected by Doritha's angered words, Louise smoothly continued ladling the white sauce onto her plate without stopping even though the liquid was dangerously near overflowing the limits of the fine china container. Without even lifting her eyes, Louise replied in a soft and calm voice, "After all I'm not the one ready to get a man into their bed … marriage or not."

She stopped the pouring movements and thudding the sauce pot onto the wooden table heavily, she spilled sauce all over the beautiful embroidered tablecloth and onto Doritha's impeccable white blouse front. The lady let out a despair yelp in the silent room while Louise glared at her with eyes full of fury. The blonde woman looked on the verge of exploding, but for a moment she had lost the ability to talk or even react and stared speechlessly at the petite woman with sheer hatred. Louise started walking away with decisive steps while unlacing the apron around her tiny waist.

"I'd better go back to the gutter. I'm sure it'll be warmer than down here in the witch's hut," she said ironically, loud enough for everybody to hear and stopping a few steps away from Doritha, she turned to her again and added, her eyes shining with uncontrollable anger. "And please… do us all a favor. Stop helping us poor souls and start helping yourself." Uttering these words meaningfully, Lou threw the knotted apron at her, which landed in her perfectly done hair. In two long strides Lou marched out of the room, slamming the door closed after her.

As soon as the door banged shut, Doritha let out an incoherent growl in total despair and all the people around the table quickly dashed to her and surrounded her, uttering soft words to appease her. It was clear that Louise had made an impression on all of them and comments or reproach and scorn towards the petite girl were heard in the room.

Kid remained seated, completely dazzled by what had happened. He hadn't been able to react or speak up. Doritha had behaved shamelessly, voicing those veiled insinuations about Lou. It was no wonder that the brown-haired girl had reacted in the way she had. Kid couldn't blame her at all and knowing her quick temper, he was even surprised at how calm she had appeared despite the anger Kid knew she was feeling. The rider felt guilty for his own clumsiness; he should have foreseen what Doritha had up her sleeve, hiring Louise when he knew the intense dislike she had for the petite girl. And he felt he should have stopped Doritha as soon as she had started making all those comments, but he had never thought that she would be directing her spiteful words to Louise. If the circumstances were different, Kid would have even laughed at the situation and at the smart way Lou had reacted but he knew that this wasn't a laughing matter at all. Doritha had really asked for those insulting words from Louise. Yet, Kid knew that to everybody's eyes Doritha was the victim here and as he watched the ladies accompany his very upset fiancée upstairs, he had the hunch that Doritha wouldn't let the matter rest. Not this time. Fear crawled into his soul, and he feared what all this would mean for Lou… what it would mean for him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

After Doritha's eventful dinner, Kid hadn't had an easy night at all. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about Lou all night long as he laid in his bunk. She must sure be angry, and he wouldn't blame her if she didn't want to speak to him ever again. He hadn't moved a finger to defend her, and she might think that he believed all those things Doritha had been babbling about. Kid hoped that she'd give him the opportunity to apologize and explain to her how highly he thought of her. The idea of appearing as a jackass in her eyes filled him with sheer agony, and he couldn't wait for the morning to come and then he'd look for her straightaway.

Because of the incident, the dinner had been cut short as apparently Doritha was much too upset. He hadn't stayed much longer and had left the house without even saying good-bye to his fiancé. In his mood it wouldn't have done any good if he let his tongue voice what he really thought. He needed to calm down before talking to Doritha so he wouldn't lose control, and he didn't want the ears and eyes of all her nosy acquaintances around. Of course he planned to have his say this time, and she'd have to hear him out.

Even though he had left Doritha's place early, he hadn't felt like going straight to the station. He wasn't ready or willing to be questioned about the night, which he knew his friends would be curious to hear about. He had considered looking for Louise, but in second thoughts he decided against it. He was sure that she wouldn't be in the mood to talk or listen to his poor excuses. Therefore, he had just aimlessly roamed around on his beloved mare, and when he was sure everybody would be fast asleep, he had directed Katy towards the station. Likewise, today while everybody was still sleeping, Kid had silently got up and began doing his daily share of chores. Fortunately, he didn't have a ride scheduled for the day and as soon as he finished his routine, he'd head for town.

It was noon when Kid was finally free to leave the station. He'd thought that he'd manage to carry out his plans sooner, but Rachel had come up with the request that he'd repair the bunkhouse table, which had been limping for a few weeks now. Of course, he couldn't refuse her, and the job delayed him a bit more, much to his dismay. At least nobody had asked him about the previous night, which Kid felt grateful for. They must have forgotten about it and anyway, the Southerner had to admit that none of his friends mentioned anything related to Doritha if they could help it.

Once in town Kid headed for the hotel, intending to look for Lou. Any other time he wouldn't dare purposefully inquire after her, but today it was very urgent that he talked to her. To his utter chagrin, he didn't see her anywhere in the hotel lobby, and he had to ask the clerk, Albert. The quiet young man simply muttered a stilted "I don't know" and dismissed Kid unkindly.

The rider was about to retort to his roughness, but thought that he wouldn't want to get Lou into further trouble with this idiot for his sake. So he stepped out of the hotel, frustrated and stood in the middle of the walkway, his hands resting on his hips. It was then that he saw her walking along the street at a quick pace. She was wearing her masculine clothes, which she usually donned for riding, and as her wide hat hid her face from curious looks, Kid almost missed her presence. Yet, he could recognize her slim figure and those well-formed legs of hers anywhere.

"Lou!" he called loudly, and he saw her stop and cast a look in his direction. Kid left the walkway with a jump and ran towards her. When he reached her, he started, "Lou, I…," Yet, he couldn't finish as the girl cut him off in mid-sentence.

"I don't intend to apologize to her, you hear me?"

"I didn't come for that!" Kid exclaimed, hurt that she could think that he was so unreasonable. "I came to do the apologizing myself," he added in a soft voice, lowering his eyes in shame.

Lou sobered as she heard the sincerity in his voice and muttered, "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, but I should have stood up for you. It wasn't fair that you had to bear that treatment," he replied. "That's what friends are for."

"I can perfectly defend myself," she retorted seriously.

"Yes, we could all see that last night," he added with a grin, and when he lifted his eyes to her, he noticed her long face and hurt countenance. He wondered whether he had said something wrong and as he was about to ask her, Lou got there first, "Anyway, I'm glad you're here. I wanted to bid you good-bye."

Her last words confused him and sending her a quizzical look, he asked, "Good-bye? What are you talking about?"

Lou's face was hard to read and as she talked next, the bitterness and rage she was feeling oozed through her mouth, "Thanks to your precious girlfriend I'm out of a job!"

"What?" Kid stuttered perplexed.

"Her dear friend the mayor talked my boss into giving me the sack and is also threatening anybody who dares to employ me," Louise explained to a flabbergasted Kid.

"But he can't do that!" the rider exclaimed with sheer indignation. He couldn't believe that Doritha could go to those lengths and use her influential friends to cause havoc in Lou's life. Knowing her as he did now, Kid had feared that his fiancé would try to retaliate for what had happened the previous night, but to put Lou's livelihood in jeopardy was simply outrageous.

"Of course he can! He's more than willing to comply with your girl's pleas of turning my life inside out, and nobody would dare to go against him. He's the power in this town and many people's livings depend on his decisions," Louise retorted with a bitter voice.

"But you won't leave, will you, Lou?" he asked, fearing her answer already. Even though indirectly, he felt responsible for what was happening to her. It was his fiancée who was the instigator of this senseless harassment. He knew the whole matter was partly his fault. It was because of his friendship with Louise that Doritha had this irrational dislike for her. But no! It was way before that when Doritha started showing clear signs that Lou wasn't of her predilection at all.

"Kid, I can't stay if I have no means to live by," Lou exclaimed, irritated by his silly comment. He knew how hard she had to work to make ends meet, and now that her only way of supporting herself was gone, she needed to start anew somewhere else.

At her words he advanced a few steps forward and placing his hands on her forearms, he almost pleaded, his eyes searching hers in despair, "Please, Lou, don't go."

"Kid…" she tried, lowering her eyes as she suddenly felt very uncomfortable at his nearness.

"I'll sort out this mess, I promise," he cut in. He couldn't let her go like that; just the thought of it stabbed him deeply, like never before. As he noticed the doubt in her eyes, he added, "Just give me one day. I'll find you a job, honestly. You trust me, don't you?"

"Yes, but…" she protested again, this time disengaging herself from his hold. Passers-by were giving them strange looks and besides, she knew that without her hat darkening part of her face, Kid would notice her blushing cheeks, which she'd rather hide.

"Please Lou, let me do this for you," Kid continued in the same tone.

The girl dared to lift her eyes towards him and stared into his eyes for a few minutes. The look he sent her was all she needed to finally crumble her defenses. "All right," she let out, which instantly brought a smile to his face. Louise was certain that he wouldn't be able to help her. She had already been turned down in all the places she had gone hunting for a job. It was Mr. Bray, the butcher, a kind old gentleman, who had told her about the mayor's doings against her.

From that moment she had known that her hours in Rock Creek were numbered. It pained her terribly to leave the town, especially knowing that she wouldn't be seeing Kid anymore. She hadn't got over her crush on the rider however much she had tried to throw him out of her mind. Maybe leaving would be the solution to her confused feelings. Yet, she was aware that she'd miss his friendship. He was the first true friend she had had in a very long time. Therefore, she had to start coming to terms with the idea that she'd be all on her own once again. That was what was bound to happen and despite his confidence, Lou knew that they'd have to part ways, but she didn't try to contradict him and just gave him a shy half-smile.

* * *

Kid rode at high speed, feeling that he needed to make good use of his time if he wanted to help Lou. Otherwise, the girl would leave town, and he knew that would fill him with utter grief. She was a good girl who didn't deserve to be treated so unfairly, just because she had nobody to stand up for her. Well, he'd show her that she wasn't alone. He was there for her now even though it meant he had to go against Doritha. It didn't matter if she was his fiancée; Kid hated anybody being treated unjustly, and it was ten times worse if Lou was involved. Louise was his friend, somebody who he'd come to trust and like, and he wasn't ready to stay idle seeing her leave town.

Doritha's big house appeared before his eyes like an eerie monster, ready to gulp him down and leave nothing. For some strange reason he'd come to hate the house as if it embodied all the motives why his relationship with Doritha was going through a rocky patch. It was as if they both were speaking different languages and couldn't understand what the other was saying. It was tremendously frustrating for Kid to try to talk to her and on top of it all, this new matter with Lou added up to his already deteriorated image of Doritha.

With a resolute stance Kid plodded up to the front door and pounded loudly with insistence. Not long afterwards the door opened and Doritha appeared before him. As soon as she caught sight of her fiancé, the girl smiled happily. "Oh Kid I'm so glad you came!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms to his neck and hugged him close. "I was so upset I never saw you leave last night," she whispered with a tiny voice to his ear. Kid remained stern and unmoving by her touch. Noticing him not responding, Doritha pulled away slightly and she stared at his set and grave countenance. "Kid, what's the matter?"

The rider didn't reply and instead he disengaged himself from her grip and stamped past her inside the house. Doritha followed him and since he didn't seem eager to talk, she urged him, "Kid?"

"What are you doing, Doritha?" he barked, anger evident in his voice.

"Me?" she let out, clueless at what he was apparently so angry about. All morning long she had been looking forward to receiving his visit and thus relishing on how her clever maneuvers from yesterday had taken effect. In fact, she felt that Louise's reaction to her provocation had served to her purpose better than she had imagined. Everybody had seen how she had been the victim of the girl's terrible lashings and more importantly Kid had seen what kind of person Louise was. The night couldn't have turned out better but now she was completely thrown by her fiancé's unexpected anger.

"Please don't give me that innocent look," Kid continued. "I know what you've been doing. I just can't believe that you could try those low tricks of yours to get to Lou"

Just the mention of Louise's name was enough for her fury to well up. She was a proud woman, and nobody would insult her like the girl had done the night before and get away with it. Louise McCloud would regret having had the nerve to cross her. Not only had she slyly gotten in between her and her fiancé, but she also had shamelessly insulted and humiliated her in her own house and in front of all her friends. "How can you be so… so… such a nitwit?" she exclaimed loudly, her pale face turning into a shade of bright red as if she were about to explode. "The woman you are supposed to love over anybody else gets slandered, shamed, ridiculed, tainted and … and … instead of being there for her … for the love of your life… you come here with your stupid accusations."

"For goodness' sake, Doritha. Don't try to pretend you're the victim here," Kid retorted, unmoved by her angered words. "Your false tears stopped affecting me a long time ago. You know it was you who started this sordid matter with your veiled insults and insinuations."

"I didn't do anything!" Doritha protested in the same tone, her fury swelling by the minute.

"The hell you didn't! You implied that she was nothing but a two-bit whore!"

"Don't you dare use that foul language in my presence!" she chided at the top of her voice.

"I'm just repeating what you so kindly said in front of your "dear" friends as an audience," Kid continued. "Your sweet words don't change the meaning behind them." Doritha glared at him dangerously and the rider added, calmer this time, "Anyway, I don't wanna argue about this anymore. I just want you to undo what you've tangled up. How could you get as far as to involve the mayor in your schemes against Lou?"

Doritha kept a proud stance and holding her head in a dignified fashion, she stated firmly, "You can dream on because I'm not doing such a thing."

"Are you listening to yourself, Doritha?" Kid asked, frustrated at her unreasonable stubbornness. Before reaching the house, he had thought that she'd now be regretful for her reproachable actions done in a moment of fury, but apparently this was more than a simple tantrum of hers. "How can you be so insensitive?"

"I'm just defending myself against those trying to harm me," the blonde lady continued with a cold voice.

"Defending yourself?" Kid repeated completely stunned. "Against what? That's a funny way of calling your own actions. You get a poor girl into your house under false pretexts just to hurl those horrendous insinuations to her face, and now trying to threaten her livelihood is simply … detestable. What on earth are you defending yourself against, Doritha, because I don't see any attack?"

"I want her out of this town for good, you hear me?" she replied angrily. "I don't like other women chasing after my man, especially one like her!"

"For goodness' sake, Doritha, she's not chasing after me! Stop talking crazy," Kid exclaimed utterly irritated.

"Oh really?" she retorted sarcastically. "Then maybe it's you doing the chasing! I'm not a fool, and I see how you look at her, drool over her. Do you think I missed all those looks passing between you two last night? Here under my own roof, in front of all my friends!" Her face was red with indignation as she hurled her accusations at the top of her voice.

"Goodness me. That's a downright lie! We are just friends!" Kid exclaimed, completely flabbergasted at her spiteful words. He was tired of having the same argument over and over again. It offended him greatly to think that she might think he could be unfaithful to her. Besides, he respected Lou too much to try anything with her. She was a true friend and deserved to be treated like the lady she was. Of course he was aware that she was beautiful and maybe… maybe if he wasn't a man engaged to be married, he'd consider going beyond the limits of friendship with her. The man who he knew one day would be part of Lou's life would be very lucky. Very lucky indeed. Kid had to admit that on certain occasions he had wondered how it would feel to kiss her rose lips, to touch her soft skin or … feel her in all senses. The unexpected thought made a wave of blood color his face. He tried to shush the images popping in his mind, reminding himself that he wasn't a free man and the woman he was supposed to marry was before him. Directing his eyes to Doritha, he repeated with a shaky voice, "We are just good friends."

The woman remained silent for a few seconds and meeting his eyes with her grave and cold ones, she said in a calm voice, "Well, you'll have to make do with one less of your "lovely" friends from now on because that's the way it's going to be."

Not giving Kid the opportunity to reply, Doritha swirled around and strutted out of the room, leaving the rider in the middle of the hall all alone. He just kept staring at her retreating figure as if she were an unreal vision. He didn't know what he felt towards her anymore; it was as if she was a total stranger and all she had made him feel not long ago was absent. Kid sighed and placing his hat on his head, he walked to the door and dashed out.

* * *

"Please"

After leaving Doritha's place with a heavy heart, Kid had gone to the only person who he thought could help him. It was clear that he wouldn't be able to convince Doritha to back off, and he knew that going to the mayor was a useless task as well. Kid was aware that his fiancée could be really persuasive and must have used all her charm and resorts to maneuver the mayor into performing her purposes. The man wouldn't be ready to listen to Kid and go against Doritha, so the rider discarded the whole idea straightaway.

All he needed to do was to find Lou a job. Kid knew that under the present circumstancing he'd be wasting his time if he tried his luck in town. He didn't expect that anybody would be more willing with him than they had been with Lou. So his only hope was Teaspoon. The rider was sure that his boss would be unaffected by Mayor McGregor's meddling. After all the Pony Express was an independent company, and Rock Creek couldn't afford to lose its service. Anyway, Teaspoon wouldn't be one to be thwarted by the mayor's threats; he was one of the most upright people Kid had ever known and always managed to act on principle.

Kid hoped that the marshal could be able to help him with Louise. He had promised the girl he'd find her a job, a reason to stay, and he'd hate to return to her empty-handed. That would mean she'd be leaving Rock Creek. Resolved not to fail her, Kid had headed for the station and found Teaspoon in the bunkhouse by himself. He was sitting at the large table, checking the rides scheduled for the following weeks; everybody else had gone to town, which Kid was really glad for. He didn't want anybody's unasked advice and words.

He was sure that Teaspoon would agree with his suggestion. He had to. Lou was a hard worker and Kid thought she'd be a good addition if Teaspoon hired her at the station. She could help Rachel with the meals and all her housekeeping duties. Kid knew that the blonde station-mistress would really appreciate the help, but first he had to convince Teaspoon about it. He chose his words carefully as he tried to talk the marshal into accepting his suggestion. He told him the events from the previous night that led Lou to be without a job. As Kid jabbered on, he could see that, even though the marshal seemed sympathetic to what he was hearing, he didn't look very willing to comply with his idea.

"Please Teaspoon," he almost begged.

"Kid," the marshal began, "I'm sorry but I can't do anything for your young friend."

His heart sank as he received his flat refusal. "I assure you she's a good worker."

"I don't doubt that," Teaspoon replied, "but we don't need another housekeeper, son. I wish I could help you, but the company won't accept to pay for anybody else, especially now. You know things ain't been exactly brilliant lately."

Kid nodded ruefully, knowing that Teaspoon was telling the truth. He kept thoughtful for a few moments and then he said, "And what if you deduct her pay from my wages? That would do, wouldn't it?"

Teaspoon stared at him for a few minutes and then asked, "Tell me one thin', Kid. Why are you doin' this?"

Kid lowered his eyes to the rugged surface of the table and muttered, "She's a good girl and an excellent friend to me."

"Is that all?" the marshal asked again.

His question made Kid lift his eyes towards him. "What else should there be?" he retorted, his voice tinged with irritation. Teaspoon was the last person he'd have thought would make any kind of insinuations along those lines. He was already sick and tired of bearing the comments from Cody and Jimmy, or Doritha's jealousy. He had thought that the marshal would understand his reasons.

"Dunno," Teaspoon replied. "You tell me. But I've never seen you so intent on somethin'."

"She doesn't deserve what's happening," Kid explained. "It's all my fiancée's doing, and I feel somehow responsible."

"Why don't you talk to Doritha then?" the marshal offered.

"I've tried, but it's useless!" Kid exclaimed frustrated as he ran his fingers through his hair repeatedly.

"Kid," Teaspoon continued, carefully choosing his next words, "you know I don't like meddlin' in my boys' private matters, but … it seems to me that you got more at stake here than you're ready to let on."

"What do you mean?" Kid asked with a frown, not liking the direction the conversation was leading to.

"Well," the marshal replied hesitantly, "you sound as if you have feelings for this girl."

"Teaspoon!" Kid protested vehemently, jumping to his feet. "Doritha's my fiancée."

"I ain't talkin' about her," the older man retorted, rising to a standing position next to his young employee. Placing a hand over his tense shoulder, Teaspoon added, "Son, there's no shame in havin' a change of heart. It's just human."

At his words the Southerner shook his head. "I can't allow that, Teaspoon."

"Kid, sometimes the promises made at one's tender years don't hold much weight," Teaspoon continued. "Years change people and the person you thought you love unexpectedly grows into a stranger. There's nothin' wrong in admittin' that the natural course of life simply changed everythin' and bein' ready to start anew… maybe with somebody else."

"Not for me, Teaspoon," Kid insisted stubbornly. "I can't do that to Doritha. She left everybody and everything for me, just to be with me."

It was extremely meaningful for the marshal the fact that Kid hadn't mentioned any reference to his love for his girl. Teaspoon knew that the southern rider was an honest and level-headed young man, who might be making the biggest mistake of his life simply because he thought it was the right thing to do. His sense of righteousness was so ingrained that he didn't even realize what he really felt for either his fiancée or Louise. "So you're ready to let go of the woman you love for a promise you made when you were just a boy," Teaspoon added, knowing he was trying his luck with his forwardness.

Kid stiffened at the marshal's comment and with a serious countenance he retorted, "I never said I love her."

"And do you?"

The rider kept thoughtful for long moments, pondering about the marshal's question for the first time. Images of Lou and Doritha appeared before his eyes, and the reality fell over him like a ton of bricks. He had disguised his true feelings, making excuses, telling himself a bunch of lies so that he wouldn't realize how deep his feelings for Louise ran. It seemed as if he was the last one to learn that he had fallen in love with the wrong woman. Even Doritha had noticed as he had repeatedly denied what he thought were jealous accusations. He was supposed to have those feelings for his fiancée, the person he'd be marrying in a few months.

Kid couldn't understand how he'd let himself go down that trail; he hadn't even been aware of it at all. The truth didn't bring him any comfort but rather the opposite and with a heavy heart he nodded his reply to Teaspoon's question while he muttered, "Never thought I could feel so strongly." It was true; now that he was aware of his … love … yeah, his love for Louise, he realized that it wasn't comparable to anything he had previously felt for Doritha. At his admittance Teaspoon smiled and then Kid exclaimed, his insides in turmoil, "But that doesn't make it right. Doritha's the woman I'm supposed to spend my life with." He paused to let out his breath and with a trembling voice, he added, "I guess I should let Louise go or stay clear of her."

Teaspoon remained silent for a few moments, not envying the situation Kid found himself. The marshal knew that wanting the wrong person could be shattering and utterly perturbing. He had been himself where Kid stood now, and he couldn't say he kept warm memories from those days. Back then Teaspoon had been a young man, not much older than his riders, when he had fallen for the beautiful Pauline Roberts. She was the loveliest and most charming woman in his little town. Nobody was as sensual and enticing as Pauline and soon young Teaspoon had fallen in her compelling web. He would have considered himself a lucky fella hadn't it been that she was a married woman. Teaspoon lived days of love and passion, fully aware that their affair would eventually end. Months later her husband, an army officer, had been moved up north and young Teaspoon Hunter never heard from her ever again.

It was so long ago, but the marshal could still feel his heart wildly racing whenever he thought of Pauline. In those days he hadn't been able to do anything. He had been an inexperienced young man who had probably been just a pastime for beautiful Pauline. For this lost love he had felt as a young man, Teaspoon's heart went out to Kid. He wanted his rider to have the opportunity he didn't have. The Southerner needed to understand what he was about to lose if he followed the trail neatly traced before him. Unlike the marshal, Kid could really make a difference and take the path which had appeared before him. After all, it wasn't as if he was married, but the Southerner acted as if he was already condemned to a destiny who he already abhorred and to forget about his young love.

"Kid, you sure?" the marshal asked after a while.

"No!" Kid retorted loudly. "Just the thought of not seeing her again scares the hell out of me, but I can't see any other way out."

Teaspoon patted the young man on the back encouragingly and knowing that nothing he could say would make much of a difference, he simply added, "Just make sure you don't make a mistake you'll have to suffer your whole life."

"Thank you, Teaspoon," the Southerner mumbled as he picked his hat from the peg and shuffled towards the door.

His conversation with the marshal had been a revelation of the secrets of his own soul. It was as if all of a sudden he was supporting the weight of the world on his weak shoulders. He felt bitter and cold; he wanted to declaim against heaven. Why did he have to meet Louise? He wouldn't be in this predicament if she hadn't turned up in his life. Yet, the notion of her disappearance from his existence sent a stabbing pain all over him. He wanted Lou in his life in any possible way. It was a fantasy he needed to start to forget about. He knew where his road was leading to and there was no way he could take a detour. Doritha was the woman who would be part of each of his days and that was all he needed to start to understand.

"Just forget about Lou, Kid," he told himself. "She ain't yours and can't be."

* * *

Kid walked towards town, dragging his feet as if the weight of his own soul was preventing him from moving forward. The task he had ahead was going to be hard and in one word unbearable. He had to tell Lou that he had failed in his mission, but that wasn't the worst part. He feared the moment she announced that in that case she'd have to leave Rock Creek and thus leave his side. The rider couldn't bear the thought of having to say good-bye to her, but there was nothing else he could do.

Kid knew he could eventually have convinced Teaspoon to employ Louise on condition that he'd pay her wages himself. He was more than ready to do that, but … Would he want to see her every day round the station, with the knowledge that he longed for her? Yeah, he would, more than anything. He wanted to see her every day, every hour, every minute and second of his life, but his head urged him in another direction. The sooner he broke the bonds joining them together, the sooner he hopefully got over her. It was going to be devastating but in the long run it would be better for everybody.

As he advanced along Rock Creek's busy street, he spotted Lou a few feet ahead. She was now wearing one of her simple dresses, which to Kid's utter surprise made her look more beautiful than ever before. She was talking to Tompkins, the store owner, and when Kid approached, the man was saying, "If that old fox of Simon McGregor thinks he can rule me like a puppet with his tyrant ways, he doesn't know a thing about William Tompkins!"

Lou giggled and shaking hands with her, the man turned to leave. "Thank you, Mr. Tompkins," she exclaimed and then turned to Kid with a wide smile.

"What was all that about?" he asked, feeling terribly uncomfortable in her presence. He could hardly look her in the eyes and had the weird sensation that she could read through him. A few hours ago Kid had been blissfully ignorant of his own feelings, and now everything seemed to have changed so much. She was the same person but in a way she appeared so different to him.

"Tompkins offered me a job!" she announced happily, not noticing his weird mood or guessing the thoughts running through his mind.

"Doing what?" he asked again, this time daring to meet her big expressive eyes.

"He needs somebody to help him keep his back store in order and also to give him a hand in the shop," Lou explained, surprised that he didn't share her enthusiasm. This morning he had bugged her to stay in Rock Creek, and now he even sounded strangely disappointed that she wasn't leaving the town.

"You sure you'd be happy doing that? Tompkins can be quite a handful to deal with," Kid added, hating himself for what he was doing.

"Kid," she replied, her happy countenance gone and replaced by irritation. "Until today I've been cleaning what others dirtied, all day long on my knees and with my hands in dirty water. So you can sure understand that anything … anything at all is better than that."

"I know, Lou," he muttered, "but…"

"But what? Just spit it out!" Louise barked loudly.

"Just make sure you don't get in the middle of something uncomfortable. It's clear that Tompkins is just hiring you to prove himself to the mayor that he's better or stronger. I've heard that he wants to run for mayor of this town next time."

"Well, I don't care about his reasons," Lou stated firmly. "All I care is that thanks to him, I'll be able to have a roof over my head and hot food on my table. The rest is all buck wash to me." She stopped briefly and looking in his direction purposefully she added, "I'm sorry if that disappoints you."

"Lou, it ain't that," Kid replied, ashamed of his own behavior. He had only been thinking of himself and a way to have things to his convenience. Lou had almost found herself in a precarious situation, and he hadn't given a thought to any of that. He felt like a selfish hypocrite. He should be happy for her and instead he had reacted like an idiot. "I really want to help you."

"You could've fooled me," she continued angrily. "But please stop pretending with me anymore. I ain't sorry if your little perfect fiancée didn't have her way with me. All I'm sorry about is that I really believed you were my friend and cared for me. I'm simply that stupid." Lou stopped briefly to get a grip of herself as she felt she was about to cry at any time and she'd hate for him to see her in tears because of him. "And now if you excuse me, I have work to do."

"Lou! Wait!" he called but Louise was already running towards the far end of the street. Of course he cared for her; the problem is that he cared too much. Kid cursed himself for his clumsiness. She must have thought that after all he agreed with Doritha in her opinions. All he had wanted was to put some distance between her and thanks to his stupidity he had hurt Lou and with all probability he had lost her friendship for good. Maybe that was what he needed: to stop all contact with her. If he continued seeing her, breaking from her would be an impossible task. It was definitely better this way. The thought, though, didn't bring him any relief. It was as if a part of him had been ripped and the gap would remain with him for as long as Louise was part of his soul.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

A few weeks passed after the incident between Louise and Doritha. Kid hadn't talked to Lou since their argument that day. Of course he had seen her often since she was now working for Tompkins, and whenever he needed something from the store, she was there. She acted as if he didn't exist, addressing him in a stilted way only if Kid had to pay for something and the store keeper wasn't available in that moment. It pained him to see how they had ended up… like a pair of strangers.

Now that he was fully aware of his deep feelings for Lou, they seemed to intensify as time went by. Even though he tried his hardest to get her out of his mind, he felt unable to do it. Every time he saw her, unbeknown to her, he kept entranced by the image before him. Kid just couldn't help himself. His own actions were out of his control, and he knew that he went to the store every opportunity he had, just to see her. He was even the first one to volunteer whenever Rachel needed provisions or something else from Tompkins. Naturally his lack of subtlety attracted his friend's curiosity and Kid had to bear more of their wisecracks, especially from Cody and Jimmy. He tried to pay them no heed because after all, they weren't saying anything that wasn't true. He was literally crazy for Lou and everybody could see that. At least, Teaspoon had stood aside and never mentioned the matter to him again. Kid knew that the marshal wasn't one to meddle in his riders' affairs of the heart and just offered his invaluable and wise advice when they came asking for it, never before.

As for Doritha, nothing much had changed between the two of them. Despite their terrible fight those weeks ago, she had never mentioned anything about it, and even though her plans of forcing Lou out of Rock Creek hadn't succeeded, she seemed happy and lighthearted. It was clear to anybody that the relationship between him and Louise had been broken and they never talked anymore. Doritha never brought up the girl or the incident during her engagement dinner in their conversations at all, and Kid was just relieved that they weren't arguing about it anymore. Kid was trying his best to re-spark the love between him and his girlfriend, that love he had been so sure about just weeks ago, but something had definitely happened inside him. He was forced to admit that what he once felt for Doritha was gone and maybe forever.

It was so confusing to think that in just a short time things had changed for him so drastically, and he felt completely lost. The truth of his situation had struck him hard and all he could do was accept anything that came his way. He might not love Doritha as deeply as he felt for Lou, but he'd make sure that he made her happy. It wasn't her fault that his feelings for her had changed. Their wedding was just in one month's time, and Kid was already dreading the moment. Doritha was busy lately with all the arrangements for their special day. She seemed to be over the moon with anticipation, and it pained the Southerner terribly that he couldn't share her excitement. Their future plans were still unclear, and Kid didn't have the energy to force her to talk about them. He just didn't care anymore and would willingly accept anything she wanted for their future.

The feelings of guilt were strong on him and he went out of his way to show his fiancée the love he actually didn't feel, showering her with presents and flowers every day, displaying his affection for her in any way he could and silently repeating to himself that he'd do his best to turn their coming marriage into a happy one. After all, many other couples might have less in common than they had, and they had fruitful and good marriages. Why couldn't they then? He had been in love with Doritha and maybe the old feelings would resurface. Kid couldn't help but feel like a hypocrite; he was ready to pledge eternal love for a woman while he wanted another. He even fantasized about Lou every night; the two of them living a happy life together, the kind of life he was dreading to have with Doritha. When he woke up the following morning, realizing that it had been just a dream, he felt irritated and forlorn for hours.

Today as usual Kid went through the same routine of the last few weeks. After finishing his share of chores around the station, he headed for town straightaway. His purpose like every day was to buy a little something for Doritha, a poor substitute for his flawed love. Aware that he couldn't aspire to dream about Lou, he resigned himself to just a small treat. He simply wanted to have a simple glimpse at her, and that would be enough for him… just a little tiny glimpse of her… nothing else. Usually he sauntered around the store, stealing glances at her, glances that she never saw, and only when Tompkins sent her on an errand or she had to leave for some other reason, he had his pick and bought that trinket for Doritha. Although he knew it was foolish, he really felt awkward and embarrassed if he had to buy the present for his girl in front of Louise, and many times he had left the store empty-handed when it was clear that Lou wasn't leaving that day.

Kid made his way to the store and as he looked around, he didn't see Louise anywhere. Apparently Tompkins was on his own today, which surprised him since he knew that Lou's day off was on Thursday. He felt disappointed for her absence, and even though he would have liked to ask the store keeper for her, he didn't dare, so he opted for hunting for that present for Doritha. Directing his steps at the far end of the store, he stood in front of the jewels on display. He didn't have much to spend, but after last night's hints from Doritha he had no doubt what she really wanted. So he thought to stretch his possibilities and buy her a little jewel and satisfy his girl's whim.

Kid stood before the cabinet where several necklaces, bracelets and other jewels were displayed. The rider kept staring at the items, not sure what Doritha would really like. She was a lady of expensive tastes, and he imagined that she would prefer anything which wasn't too simple. His attention completely focused on the jewels, he almost jumped out of his skin as a voice resounded by his side. "See anything you like?"

Kid looked up and saw the store keeper next to him. "I ain't sure," Kid replied sincerely.

"Are you looking for something special for that lovely fiancée of yours?" Tompkins asked again and Kid simply nodded. "Women are of a kind hard to please, uh?"

"Tell me about it!" Kid exclaimed, which brought a smile to the normally frumpy store keeper's mouth.

"What you need, Kid, is a woman's useful tips," Tompkins added, and before the rider could react, he called out, "Louise! Come here a moment!"

Kid was taken by surprised and panicked as he realized that he was about to find himself in a very uncomfortable position. "It's all right, Mr. Tompkins," he stuttered nervously. "Don't bother yourself."

"Nonsense," the older man retorted as he called Louise's name a second time. A few seconds later the girl stepped into the room from seemingly the back of the store.

"Do you need my help, Mr. Tompkins?"

"Yeah. Could you help Kid here to choose something for his lady while I prepare that order for Mrs. Gordon?" Tompkins explained.

"Sure," she replied without a hint of doubt in her voice. The store keeper walked toward the other end of the room, and Kid noticed how Lou adopted a proud stance as she approached. She never looked his way, and in the brief lapse Kid took his time to study her. Her hair was longer now, framing her face delicately; the contrast between her dark tresses and her pale skin highlighted her soft features, and now that she had started dressing more in accordance with her age, the skirts and blouses she wore enhanced her slender figure.

Lou reached him and asked in a curt tone, "Anything I can do for you?"

Kid fumbled for words, feeling very awkward in her presence, not only because of their last fall-out but also because of the awakening feelings he had for her. He had the sensation he was like a child who would blunder it at any moment, leaving him like an idiot before her. As Kid seemed undecided to talk, Louise asked again, "You want to buy one of these?"

"Uh… yeah," Kid replied, rubbing his neck as a way to diffuse his frayed nerves.

Lou didn't say anything and proceeded to open the cabinet and take out the tray with the different shiny items. Not once did she try to lift her eyes to Kid, and she kept her attention focused on the task at hand. She felt her insides shivering and cursed herself for her bad luck. It was a torture for her poor soul to see Kid almost on a daily basis, and she forced herself to keep away from him. She tried to avoid him as much as possible, replaying all those arguments they had, but it seemed that her infatuation with him was stronger than she had thought.

These past weeks had been a nightmare, crying herself to sleep almost every night. She felt betrayed and hurt, and couldn't really understand his attitude towards her. Of course he would side with his girlfriend; after all she was nothing to him. They might have shared some good moments together, but Doritha was his future wife, whether she wanted it or not. She had been such a fool!

Kid remained silent and his hesitancy was getting on her nerves, so she couldn't help but snap, "Do you plan to make up your mind any time today? I don't have much time to waste!"

Kid shot her an irritated look, which she never saw and he said, "I ain't sure." He relapsed into silence again and daring to try his luck, he asked awkward, "Uh… which … which one do you like best?"

For the first time Lou directed her eyes to him and instead of giving in to the temptation of turning round and leaving him high and dry, she decided to answer his question. "This one," she muttered, picking up a fine chain with a delicate pendant in the shape of a small flower.

"It's lovely," Kid whispered, mentally picturing the silvery chain on her slim neck.

"I guess it ain't what you came looking for," she let out in a soft voice, knowing that his fiancée surely wouldn't be just happy with such a simple and cheap trinket.

Kid didn't try to reply or contradict her remark, and after a while and against his better reasoning, he couldn't help himself anymore and blurted out, "I miss you, Lou."

At his words she lifted her eyes to his and was drawn to his intense gaze. She felt her throat go dry and her lips slightly shiver. The effect he had on her was so strong that any little detail could leave her vulnerable and shaky. She couldn't make herself speak and simply kept staring at his bright eyes. "I really do," he repeated in a whisper. They were very close, just the narrow cabinet separating them, and Kid felt tempted to reach out to touch her face, but he didn't move. He kept peering into her big eyes, lost in the moment.

A voice in the room brought them back to reality and Louise lowered her eyes, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. Realizing that the store keeper was calling her, she answered with a trembling voice, "I'll be right with you, Mr. Tompkins." The words the man told her escaped her grasp in the distracted state she was in. All she wanted was to get away from Kid's intoxicating presence and without even looking at him, she simply muttered, "I have to go."

Nervously and with quick steps she crossed the length of the room towards where Tompkins stood. Kid kept staring after her, unable to tear his eyes from her figure and only when she disappeared into the back store again, he moved towards the door. Today he just couldn't bring himself to finish what he had come to the store for. It wouldn't be right to buy something for Doritha when his whole mind was completely invaded by images of Lou's profound eyes. They would haunt him today and no matter how fast he ran, he wouldn't be able to get rid of them.

* * *

It was a cold day. The sun tried in vain to fight the clouds threatening to blind it while a freezing wind howled ominously. This year the winter seemed to resist the coming of the desired spring and it was an atypical day for the end of March. Kid rode his mare at a leisurely pace as his mind battled the disturbing thoughts which kept pestering him overwhelmingly. His brief encounter with Lou had left him hurt and with an intense longing. All his heart desired was to break free from everything and make Lou part of his life. He felt that if given the opportunity, he and the petite girl could be very happy together.

To begin with, he had more in common with Louise than with Doritha. The rider had to admit, though, that he didn't even know how she felt towards him, and her clear reticence to men didn't work in his favor at all. Yet, he felt positive that those feelings might grow in her eventually. He would show her how special she was to him and how deeply he already loved her. Or … she might even already have those feelings for him, which she might not be aware of. It had happened to him, so why couldn't it be the same with Lou?

The thought brought a smile to his lips. Could he really expect for things to work out for him? It was in that same moment that Doritha's house appeared before him and the smile erased straightaway. There was nothing to expect; he wasn't a free man to pursue his dreams. He and Doritha were engaged to be married in just a few weeks and there was no way back. He kept repeating the last words silently, trying to convince himself that he was just doing the right thing. But … a thought crept into his mind unexpectedly… was it right to marry a woman when his heart belonged to another? He knew that this thing for Lou was kind of sudden, but however heart-breaking, he didn't want to pass over all this like a shadow. He hadn't felt this strongly before, and it scared him to death to think that he might not feel the same again. Should he carry on with their wedding despite everything? He knew that he would be deceiving Doritha and himself, and maybe he should be sincere with her. She deserved at least that, and he reckoned that they each had a right to be happy, maybe with other people. Teaspoon was right; he might make a fatal mistake which would end up turning their marriage into an agonizing suffering.

Kid stopped at the first step leading to the porch. Could he really bring himself to break his engagement with Doritha? It wouldn't be easy, and he knew that she'd be hurt terribly, but now he was starting to see things in a new, clearer light. He needed to be brave and finish things between them, things that seemed to have been over for much longer. Since the very beginning of her arrival in Rock Creek, he and Doritha hadn't had it easy at all, and he hardly had any memories of good times. He could understand that they were different and they would only manage to make a disastrous marriage. It had been months of constant arguments and unhappiness, at least for him. They had gradually drifted apart even though unconsciously, and this new thing with Lou had just made their lack of affinity a more evident reality. He had no right to destroy Doritha's chance to be happy when it was clear that he couldn't be the man who would be able to succeed in the task. She didn't have to pay for his mistakes simply because he didn't stop things on time.

Kid walked up the steps to the porch slowly, fighting with himself whether to tackle the situation right there and now. As he had told Teaspoon a few weeks before, the thought that she had left everything and traveled thousands of miles for his sake weighed on his soul. It would be like leaving her in the cold, but he told himself that he'd make sure that she got back to Virginia and her family safely if that was what she wanted. Kid was even ready to part with every single penny of his savings and sell the property he'd just bought to make it up to her. Doritha wasn't really in need of money, but he felt he had to do something to purge his tormented soul. Guilt didn't leave him and he knew he was going to cause her terrible pain, but it just wasn't right to turn blind to their situation. Both he and Doritha needed to face the reality they had and stop deceiving themselves any longer.

Kid stood before the door, hesitating whether to knock, and breathing in deeply to steady his frayed nerves, he finally mustered the courage to pound on the beautifully carved door. A few seconds later Doritha was before him, smiling brightly and for a brief moment the rider thought that after all he wouldn't have the guts to carry out his intentions. Yet, like transported to another time, he envisioned the future lain ahead for him if he married this woman. Fights, disappointments and bitterness were all he could see, and an agonizing dread crept into his spirit. Then he felt his lips being pressed by others, and he snapped out of his ominous daydreaming suddenly. Doritha was giving him a lingering kiss and when she pulled away, she noticed her fiancé's pallor and grave features.

"Kid, are you all right?" she asked, eyeing him carefully.

Kid nodded faintly and let himself be dragged to her lounge. They dropped onto the sofa without a single word; he could feel her curious looks boring in him and before he could chicken out, he decided to speak up. "Doritha, we need to talk," he said in a calmer voice than he felt.

"Talk about what?" she asked, taken back by his seriousness.

"Us, the wedding…," he started awkwardly, but she cut him off in mid-sentence, not giving him the opportunity to finish the sentence.

"Yeah, you're right," she said cheerfully, internally relieved. By his demeanor she'd have thought that he was going to bring her bad news while all he wanted to talk about was the wedding, their glorious wedding. "I wanted to ask you something. Uh… Should we have lilies or camellias for the church decoration?"

Kid sighed wearily and added, "Please Doritha. Could we forget about all those tiresome arrangements and talk seriously at least once?" The girl opted for not retorting and turned her whole attention to him. Kid took her hands in his and caressed them softly. "Doritha, you're an amazing woman," he said, meeting her gaze with a mixture of dread and anxiety.

The woman smiled happily and added, "You're also a good man."

Faintly he heard a door open and some muffled voices in the hall and he continued shakily, "I've been thinking about us a lot," he paused briefly to steady himself. "Things have been a bit hard, you know, well… actually very hard and … I …"

"Yes?" Doritha urged him, running out of patience with his hesitancy.

"I … I think it would be better for everybody if…" He didn't finish the sentence as the door to the lounge opened and Mary stepped in.

"Ma'am, sorry to interrupt, but there's a gentleman to see you. He says it's very urgent."

"Who is he?" Doritha asked from her position on the sofa.

"Never saw him before," the maid answered in her usual curt tone.

"Well, let him in," the lady replied, intrigued by this mysterious visitor and turning to Kid, she said, "I'll deal with whoever it is quickly, and we'll continue our little chat a bit later."

Kid nodded, irritated by this untimely interruption. Just when he had managed to muster the courage and was ready to talk to Doritha, this visit was a real setback to his intentions. Now he'd have to go through the same agony again and rack his brain to find the right words to tell her. He wished he could already have finished this disturbing business once and for all.

Doritha let go of his hands and stood up, smoothing the creases of her elegant skirt. The door opened again and a man stepped in. It took Kid a few seconds to recognize him and when he did, he muttered the name in surprise, "Garth."

He directed his gaze to Doritha who first appeared to stiffen as soon as she laid eyes on him. Yet, she managed to plaster a smile on her face and exclaimed, "Why, Garth! What a nice and unexpected surprise! What brings you here?"

The man didn't utter a single word and crossing the length of the room in a few strides, he stood before the blonde woman. "Doritha, I'm afraid I have bad news for you," he said in a grave voice, making the lady look at him with absolute dread. Nobody spoke for what seemed like hours and Garth finally let out, "Your father's dead."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Loud sobs resounded in the silent lounge, echoing the sound of the wind howling outside. Kid looked down at Doritha's dejected figure on the sofa as she cried her eyes out. The news of her father's death had been an unexpected blow which the lady had received with sheer grief. His passing had happened almost a fortnight ago, and Garth had talked Doritha's mother into letting him go to Rock Creek and communicate the terrible news to her daughter. In his mind, the tidings would be easier to digest coming from a friend.

Kid had to agree with Garth and was glad that his childhood playmate had that thoughtful gesture towards his fiancée. He and Garth had never been close, and there had always been a certain rivalry between the two of them while they grew up in Virginia. Garth had been interested in Doritha beyond the limits of friendship, and when the girl had chosen Kid over his competitor, he had gone out of his way to outdo and outwit the sandy-haired boy and ridicule him in front of her. Until his reappearance today Kid hadn't thought much about him; Doritha had never mentioned him, but apparently the two of them had remained friends in the years Kid had been away from their natal land.

"Honey, please, calm down," Kid said softly after a few minutes as he approached her. "You will make yourself sick with all that crying."

Doritha jumped to her feet and turning her tear-streaked face to him, she cried, "How can I calm down? My father's dead and I'm just as damned."

She wailed pitifully while she flapped a piece of paper in front of his face. It was a letter from her mother that Garth had brought along. In the two white paper sheets Mrs. Simmons told her daughter how her father had died suddenly, victim of a heart condition that the man had hidden from the rest of his family. The lady continued explaining that the situation she and her other daughter had been left in after her husband's demise was quite precarious. Apparently, Mr. Simmons had run into massive debts, possibly due to his mismanagement of the family business, and they were practically bankrupt. Mrs. Simmons didn't even know whether she'd be able to keep the house where she'd been born, grown and formed her own family. The perspective was distressing and the lady sounded bitter and hopeless. This news was also taken too hard by Doritha, who hadn't stopped crying since she learned the new facts of her life.

"What am I going to do now?" she sobbed loudly as she felt her whole world crumble down at her feet.

Kid drew her into his arms and hugged her comfortingly. "Shh! You don't need to worry. Nothing's changed, and I'll take good care of you," he whispered in her ear as he felt his heart break into a million pieces at his own words. He had to forget about his intentions of breaking their engagement; he just couldn't leave Doritha, not now. She needed him more than ever, and Kid couldn't bring himself to hurt her more in this terrible moment. Maybe they could put their wedding off for a later date, and when she got over her father's death, they could continue the talk that had been left unfinished between them. "Everything's gonna be fine," he repeated.

Doritha pulled away and cleaned her face from the remainder of tears with a fine, embroidered handkerchief. "But, Kid, I'm ruined, totally ruined!"

"I told you many times before that we don't need your father's money. I can provide for you, you know that," Kid explained, feeling more and more miserable.

Doritha looked at him skeptically, and Kid brushed his hand over her back tenderly. He could understand how lost she was feeling right now. She was used to some standard of life that she'd have to start living without. Kid had tried to make her understand their situation for a long time, and it seemed that she was bound to learn that truth drastically. He knew that from the beginning she had higher plans for them, but without her father's flow of cash and influence she would never manage to carry out her wishes. She'd have to be content with becoming a rancher's wife. For Doritha it was as if her worst nightmare had come true and she wanted to wake up.

"Kid's right, Doritha," Garth piped in from his sitting position on the armchair. He had watched the exchange between the couple silently, and as he wasn't one to like being left out, he decided to speak up and make his presence noticeable. After all, he had been the one who had traveled thousands of miles for days just to do his duty as a friend. "You'll be fine becoming a cowboy's little wife. That's what you came to the west for, isn't it?"

Kid sent him a cold stare, not liking the degrading tone of his words. It seemed that despite the years that had passed, Garth hadn't changed a bit and used every single opportunity to degrade Kid's efforts and good intentions. Biting his tongue, the rider turned his attention to his fiancée, who looked as lost as a child without its mama. "I won't rush you, honey, and we can postpone the wedding… under the present circumstances," he offered.

"No!" Doritha exclaimed, her jaw set firmly. "He won't ruin that for me either!" Her pain was turning into sheer fury for the man who had given her life. How could he do that to her… leave her in the lurch like that? He hadn't thought of anybody but himself, and his family would now have to scrape by with just slender means… and all because of his irresponsibility. "The wedding will go ahead, come rain or high water!"

Kid was taken aback by her spiteful words and resolution. "But Doritha! It's your father," he let out hesitantly. "He's just died. Shouldn't we…?"

"The wedding's going ahead," she cut him off to repeat the sentence, her eyes bright with a cold shine. Kid nodded slowly and without averting her eyes from her fiancé's, the blonde woman addressed her old friend. "You're coming, aren't you Garth?"

The man snickered and sending the couple an amused look he exclaimed, "Trust me, I wouldn't miss it for anything."

* * *

A sigh escaped his lips for the umpteenth time in the last few days. He knew he should get ready for tonight, but he felt drained of all energy. The bunkhouse was totally empty, silence and his thoughts being his only companions as he lay down in his bunk. His eyes remained fixed on the wooden planks of the bed above his head. His poor reality was more and more tangible with each passing day. Kid felt like a condemned man fearful of the gallows, but knowing that he just couldn't prevent his fate from happening. He was ready to sacrifice all his life to a marriage that was a failure before even commencing.

Kid wondered what had gone so terribly wrong. He had been so blissful when Doritha had first come to Rock Creek that he couldn't believe that the same woman who had made his heart beat wildly was now making him utterly miserable. The ideal and perfect image of her he had pictured in his mind had been as far from reality as it could be. Little by little the differences had become more apparent and his hopes for a perfect union between them were simply an impossible utopia. And then… Lou had happened. She had appeared like a breath of fresh air and settled down in his soul without him even being aware of it. She wasn't perfect or ideal, just a woman, but she basically fit in all the corners of his world. She was the one; he was painfully aware of that, but there was nothing he could do. He couldn't act on his deep feelings, and she would never learn how he felt about her. Life would continue its normal course unaffected while his whole existence was doomed.

Since their last encounter at the store a few days before, Kid hadn't seen Louise at all. Feeling that he was deceiving himself into something that just couldn't be, he had kept away from going to the mercantile. He needed to come to terms with the fact that he and Doritha would be married shortly. Now she only had him to lean on, and Kid couldn't just leave her to her own luck. It was as if his fate had turned against him and was using every possible resource to force him to follow the road already planned for him. However hard, the rider felt he needed to erase those romantic dreams about Lou. He had to face his only reality and let go of anything distracting him from his path. Doritha was his present and future, and nobody else.

After the day Doritha had received the news of her father's death, she had done what was proper and expected from a dutiful bereaved daughter. A special service was held in Rock Creek's small church for the soul of Mr. Simmons. All of Doritha's acquaintances and Kid's Express family had been there to comfort and accompany the lady in her moment of grief. As promised, Garth had stayed in town, taking a room in the local hotel, with the intention of being there for the couple's wedding in a few weeks. Doritha seemed to be glad to have her old friend's presence, especially after he allowed her to borrow some money from him. The girl didn't want to leave the place she had called her home in the last month of her life as a single woman. Thanks to Garth's generous offer, she now had enough to pay for the rent and to keep up with her social engagements.

Kid didn't try to talk her out of not accepting the man's money; he knew it wouldn't be a good start if they ran into debt just before getting married. Yet, he understood that Doritha was going through a hard time after the last occurrences and at least she deserved a certain margin. Garth was quite comfortably off and could afford to do without that money for a time. His parents had died in the last couple of years, leaving their only son their small fortune and the family plantation. Garth wasn't a man willing to devote his efforts to country life, so he had sold the vast property, swelling the size of his already grown pocket. In his own words, he lived quite trouble-free thanks to the various businesses he claimed he had set up. Doritha seemed thrilled as she listened to his old friend's account of his good economic situation. Kid suspected that she was already planning something, and he expected her next move with apprehension. He told himself that nothing she could say could convince him to get involved with Garth. In just these few days Kid had confirmed his first impression; Garth hadn't changed from that surly, bullying and resentful boy he had been. His comments were obnoxious, and that air of superiority he held himself with made Kid want to punch him hard as soon as he came across him. Yet, Doritha seemed charmed with the man's ways and giggled at his stupid comments like a schoolgirl.

Tonight Kid was supposed to have dinner with his fiancée and Garth; he had been able to dodge other occasions, but he knew that he had run out of excuses by now and couldn't delay the moment anymore. Doritha had been bugging him about having a night for the three of them in which to remember the good old times all week long. Kid didn't feel like bearing Garth's infuriating presence, but just decided to go along with it this time.

Like an automaton he finally struggled to his feet and began getting dressed. In no time he had changed the scenery from the comfortable and familiar surroundings of the station to the stilted environment of Doritha's place. Hopefully, the evening would go by quickly, and he'd be back to the bunkhouse for a good night's sleep. Laughter filled the dining room as Garth and Doritha told story after story. Kid forced himself to share their amusement, keeping the minimum attention as not to appear too odd or aloof. The anecdotes grew and reached the point that made Kid feel estranged and isolated. Garth and Doritha started talking about those years after Kid had left Virginia. The rider wondered why Doritha hadn't been very open about that time with him before. He was kind of curious of what things had been like in his absence, but still he half heard what they were talking about.

Garth slurred as he spoke; it was obvious that the wine, which he was drinking to excess, was already affecting his disposition. "I fondly remember those summer nights at Mr. Bradford's. Oh those nights!" Doritha smiled and Garth continued in an exaggeratedly dreaming voice. "The music, the fresh breeze, the bonfires under the stars, the beautiful ladies…"

"Garth!" Doritha scolded teasingly. "It's very rude to praise other women in the presence of a lady."

"Dear, you know no woman can hold a candle to you," he replied sending her a flirty look. Doritha let out a peal of laughter while Kid looked positively uninterested in their silly games. "You're one kind of a lady, Doritha. Beautiful and smart as none other."

"Oh Garth!" she exclaimed among giggles. "Stop that sweet mouth of yours!"

The man joined in her mirth, chortling loudly. "Well… that's not what you used to tell me when we sneaked out for a few good smooches," he blurted out with a self-satisfying smirk on his face.

All of a sudden, the room became deadly silent after his rash words; Doritha's amusement was completely gone while Kid shot his eyes to the man in disbelief. "What… what did you say?" the rider asked in a grave voice.

"Uh… nothing… I was just fooling around," Garth stuttered, now fully aware of his clumsy tongue. The effect of the sweet wine and Doritha's overwhelming presence were an explosive combination, which had made him run out of self-control and forget about Kid.

"Nothing, my foot!" Kid barked loudly, jumping to his feet as if scalded. He turned to the silent woman who suddenly seemed to find the pattern of the tablecloth very interesting. "Is that true, Doritha?" Noticing her pale face and her downcast eyes, he knew that she had already answered his question without uttering a single word.

"Kid, I…" the girl started, fumbling for words, but failing miserably. She was furious beyond measure with Garth for his clumsiness. Nobody needed to hear about her past indiscretions, least of all her husband-to-be.

"I can't believe this!" the rider muttered in shock. He started pacing up and down the room in a vain attempt to digest the shocking information thrown in his face.

"Kid, it didn't mean anything, and it was so long ago!" the girl defended herself as she rose to her feet and approached Kid warily.

"I didn't…" Garth piped in, but he couldn't finish uttering the rest of his words as both Kid and Doritha turned to him and shouted, "Shut up!"

The rider stopped his pacing and turned to the blonde woman. "It does matter to me, Doritha, and please spare me the details."

"I didn't do anything you wouldn't have done yourself," she retorted hotly.

"I never even looked at another woman in all that time! We had a commitment to each other, which you shamelessly trampled on."

Not one used to accepting criticism or accusations, Doritha replied furiously, "You have no right in passing judgment on me! I was lonely and just found some comfort in a friend! What was I supposed to do? You were gone and likely to forget me as soon as a pretty face crossed your path!"

"You have no excuse, Doritha!" Kid retorted, unmoved by her reasons. "I never cheated on you while you definitely didn't waste your time! Did you jump in his arms the same day I left or was it as soon as I turned the corner?"

Feeling very offended the woman continued in the same angered tone. "No, your tactics are quite different," she said sarcastically. "You simply waited for my arrival in this godforsaken town before romping about with that low and common girl."

At the reference to Lou Kid's anger refueled. He had felt so guilty about his own feelings about Louise even though he'd never have considered deceiving his fiancée. It would simply show his lack of respect for both women. Doritha had admitted having been more than friendly with Garth not so long ago, and she was trying to convince him that her behavior was justified. "For goodness' sake! Nothing's ever happened between me and Lou!"

"Don't give me that!" Doritha retorted at the top of her voice. "You might not have had the guts to do anything, but you're as guilty as I am!"

Her words silenced the rider, knowing that she was somehow in the right. Even though he hadn't laid a finger on Louise, his mind had entertained ideas that were reprehensible and difficult to admit. The guilt was already eating him, but now baring his soul of half-truths in front of Doritha was proving too much for his peace of mind. He hadn't intentionally sought to fall in love with Lou; it had just happened. He wanted to cry his truth to everybody, but he was too ashamed of his own feelings. Kid simply stared at Doritha agape and after letting a soft sigh escape, he said, "I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm so tired of fighting," he paused momentarily and then he added, "I guess it's time for us to part ways."

Doritha gasped at his words, feeling scared to death suddenly. "Kid, you don't mean that. I swear it was nothing," she pleaded with him in desperation.

"I'm sorry," he stated firmly, his eyes showing that he wouldn't budge in his resolution.

"You know I love you!" she exclaimed loudly, grabbing his hand and bringing it to her face.

Kid carefully disengaged his hand from her hold as he said, "Sorry, Doritha, but I can't believe you."

"We are getting married," she tried again, getting more and more desperate by the second.

"God, Doritha! How can you even think of the wedding after what has just happened? I… I can't trust you anymore! You kept saying it was wrong for me to become friends with another woman but I never carried on with her the way you did with Garth. You were always so prim and proper that what I was doing was wrong but you're anything but that, aren't you? "

As one by one her arguments had been flatly refused, Doritha felt her desperation turn into blind rage. "You ignorant, brainless bumpkin! I've had enough of you and your pathetic ways! Nobody leaves Doritha Simmons, you hear that? Nobody! It's me who's dumping you like garbage!" Kid didn't say anything; he simply lifted his arms in self-defense and turned to leave. "You aren't even enough man to provide for somebody like me!" she barked as she followed after him on his way to the door. "I stooped to accept to join my class with yours, and that's the way you repay me! Are you so stupid to think that I'd have been happy with just a few crumbs? I'm not one of those damn horses you're so crazy about! I'm gonna be way better off without you; any man, anyone at all will outdo your pathetic attempts to be a real gentleman for me!"

Kid reached the door, stoically bearing her angry harangue. He knew that she was trying to hurt him, and he had to admit that she was doing a great job of it. The venom in her words hit his manly pride, and Kid did his utmost to suffocate his impulses to fight her sharp tongue. At the door, Kid turned round to her and with a serious countenance he said, "Good bye, Doritha." Without further ado, he swirled around and dashed out of the house.

"I hate you, I hate you!" the lady kept repeating from the door, and when Kid and his horse disappeared from her sight, she simply stared in the distance. Tears of bitterness, anger and frustration gathered at her eyes as her whole life turned inside out in just a few minutes. Noticing somebody by her, she turned her head to one side to find Garth.

"Don't worry, darling, I'll take care of you," he said as he passed an arm over her shoulder.

His touch felt like fire; because of this oaf Kid had left her. Glaring at him Doritha jerked his arm off her shoulder. "Go to hell!" she barked and in a flash she dashed past him and scampered up the stairs.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

After fleeing from Doritha's place, Kid rode like the wind and found himself in the middle of town. He needed to clear his mind and soul before going back to the bunkhouse. He wasn't in the mood to share the night's events with his friends. His heart was in such turmoil that he wanted to scream at the top of his voice till he couldn't speak. It felt as if the whole world was having a good laugh at his expense. He had been ready to sacrifice everything for Doritha, for a woman that he had never thought he had reasons to doubt. He felt betrayed and wounded in his pride. All these years that he had devoted all his efforts to keep their love alive and make their dreams of being together a reality were just meaningless and a total waste. Doritha had without apparent remorse shared the kisses and caresses reserved just for him with another man, and Kid just felt like a fool. It didn't matter whether it had happened once or a million times, now or a long time ago; the bottom line was that she had betrayed and tainted their past love. He just couldn't overlook all that… not now when his own feelings had changed towards another direction.

Sliding off Katy, the rider tied her to the hitching post and feeling drained of all energy, he dropped his weary body on the steps just opposite where he had left his horse. He rested his elbows on his thighs while his hands ran over his already tousled hair repeatedly. He simply couldn't figure out what had gone so terribly wrong in his life. Just a few months ago he had felt on top of the world, and now he was at his lowest ebb. Until today he had had a fairly good idea what fate had reserved for him, for his future. He was supposed to marry his long-standing girlfriend, start a family and have his own horse ranch with which to provide for his dear ones. Those plans and dreams were now ruined, and he couldn't feel more lost. What was he supposed to do from now on? Everything had been crystal clear to him till this very moment, but the image meeting him now was blurred and increasingly dark.

Breaking up with Doritha had actually been his intention a few days ago. He had realized that he didn't love her the way a man should love a woman, and he had truly believed that they shouldn't continue with something that had become a false façade to the external world but in truth was a desolate desert. Yet, now that the break-up was a reality, he couldn't help but feel scared. He was now free to pursue his most far-fetched dreams; the thought brought a sad half-smile to his face. He was so confused that he didn't even know what was real or not. His heart seemed to be empty and he never felt more lonely than right at this moment.

A tug at his sleeve snapped him out of his thoughtful mood, and when he turned his head, he found Jake Richards, one of the local drunkards, sitting by his side. "Wanna share a few swigs with me, boy?" the man slurred, stretching his whiskey bottle towards the rider.

Kid roughly pushed his hand off his angle of vision while he blurted out unkindly, "Leave me alone and get the hell out of here!"

The man did not move an inch and seemed unaffected by the rider's coarse manners. He simply guffawed loudly, apparently amused at some private joke Kid wasn't privy to. "Whatever your problem is, boy, this can make everything look brighter and clearer … at least for a few hours," Jake replied and brought the bottle closer to the rider once again.

Kid looked down at the bright yellow liquid shining inside the glass container and kept pensive for a few moments. Without a second thought he grabbed the bottle from the older man and quickly pulled it to his mouth, letting the liquid flow down his throat. He closed his eyes as he felt his insides warm as the intense sensation of the alcohol permeated all over his body.

* * *

A group of five young'uns maliciously laughed as they gathered around something at his feet. Their leering expressions plainly showed that they were up to no good. _"Bothering one of the poor drunkards,"_ Lou thought as she came closer to the group of boys. She was exhausted after an extremely trying day, and she really wasn't in the mood to deal with anything else before going to sleep, but her conscience seemed to be stronger than her fatigued body.

"Quickly search his pockets for money!" one of the youngsters whispered to the others, but loud enough for Lou to hear.

The girl quickened her steps towards the young'uns as she called in an angry voice, "Hey you! Stop that this minute!" It infuriated her that somebody could take advantage of a poor devil when he couldn't defend himself. She knew that many of these pitiable drunkards were just harmless, and after their usual night's drink they just slept it off on their own company. They simply had the misfortune of falling victims of the terrible plague that alcohol was.

Being caught in the middle of mischief, the five boys quickly made a getaway before Lou could catch up with them. Yet, Louise managed to reach the one she had seen grab a pouch from the unconscious man's pocket. The young boy who couldn't be older than twelve fought to break free, but Lou strengthened her hold on him. Her first thought was to Jeremiah, who was the same age as this young boy.

"Haven't you been taught that it's a sin and a crime to steal?" she asked indignantly. The youngster did not say anything but kept squirming. "Give me back what you've just stolen right now from that poor man, or I'm afraid I'll have to pay a visit to the marshal." Louise added with a firm voice.

Without his friends who had fled like the wind at the first sign of danger, the boy did not feel as brave, not even to stand up to a woman, so without uttering a single word, he placed the small pouch in Lou's extended hand. Straightaway the girl released her hold on the boy and he ran off as if the devil was after him. "Boys!" Lou let out, shaking her head as she walked back to where the man lay, intending to restore the money into his pocket. She crouched before him in the covered walkway and as she carefully moved him, trying not to wake him, she breathed in shock, "Kid!"

She kept staring at his face for a few seconds in disbelief and then she rolled him over to his back as she kept calling his name and gently slapping his face. The rider started to stir and groan but didn't open his eyes. "Come on, Kid, wake up!" Her words did not manage to bring him back from his slumber, and Louise debated with herself what she should do next. She just couldn't leave him like that at the mercy of unscrupulous individuals coming his way. One thing was sure: she wouldn't be able to drag his weighty body all the way to the station. All she could do was to try to wake him and take him to her own rooms just a couple of doors away. "Kid, come on," she tried again. "Let's get out of here."

Kid finally opened his eyes, which seemed to have lost their ability to focus on anything. "Good boy," she said with a smile as she took hold of his arm and passed it over her shoulders. With a strong push she managed to raise him to his feet. The rider did not seem aware of what was happening around him and just let himself be moved like a puppet. Louise released her air wearily as she stood in the middle of the walkway supporting the weight of Kid's body on her small frame.

"How on earth am I gonna be able to take one single step?" she wondered silently and turning her head to him, she noticed his eyelids starting to droop heavily. "Hey!" she called loudly while slapping his cheek with her free hand. "Don't fall asleep again. Not yet, anyway."

Kid let out a groggy grumble and reopened his unfocused eyes. From her close position Lou could smell alcohol all over him, and she wondered how he had ended up in such a state. Kid wasn't a frequent visitor of the saloon, and everybody knew that Pony Express riders weren't allowed to drink. _"Something must have happened,"_ she mused and thinking that the reasons were unimportant right now, she simply focused on her more urgent problem. "Come on, Kid. Help me to take you out of here," she said and as she took the first step, she was glad that he seemed to follow suit.

Panting and huffing Louise finally reached the door of the building that housed her lodgings, dragging Kid along. The stairs to the last floor proved to be trying, and as they climbed the steps, more than once Lou feared that they would both plunge down the steep staircase. With a great sensation of relief she finally managed to reach the floor and her place. She pushed the door to her rooms open with a hefty kick and as she hurried to get inside, she almost stumbled in the process. Yet, she managed to stagger to where the bed stood and drop him onto it heavily. She was sweating from the efforts of practically carrying him till here, and she had to lean her back on the wall opposite, fighting to get her breath back. She kept looking at his figure lying on the bed, his legs hanging over the edge.

Once her breath returned to its normal pace, Lou approached and started to pull his boots off. The task was easier said than done as she struggled to forcefully release them from Kid's feet. She just couldn't have her clean bedding and sheets spoiled with all the filth that he carried on the soles. After dozens of attempts she managed to peel one of them off, but the second seemed to resist her efforts stubbornly. His left leg between her own ones, she struggled fiercely for long minutes, cursing under her breath, and with a strong push the boot was finally off. The force of the final shove was such that her body was impulsed backwards, making her fall heavily on top of him.

Quickly Louise scrambled off him, but the impact had already woken the rider, who groggily tried to sit up. His dazed eyes traveled around the room and when they fell on Lou, sitting next to him on the bed, he smiled a silly smile. "Oh beautiful, beautiful Louise," he slurred as he threw his hands to her and cupped her face. A very surprised Lou tried to release herself from his hold, but he seemed not to notice anything else. "Beautiful Lou," he repeated as his hands traveled from her face to her shoulders. "I love you so much," he continued in a pitiful voice while he started planting smacking kisses on her cheek.

Louise stiffened at his nearness despite knowing that the alcohol in him was making him act funny. Even though he wasn't aware of his actions and his words, a big part of Lou wished he really meant what he was saying. Her whole body was already shivering because of his nearness and his alcohol-laden declaration knowing that all that was a mirage, and she couldn't help but wonder how it would really feel like to have all those same words said to her in every sense. His touch was too much to bear and she tried to move his hands from her. Pushing him away from her gently, she tried to make him lay down. "Come on, Kid. Be a good boy and go back to sleep."

The rider let her push him down in the bed and didn't protest either when she covered his fully-dressed body with the quilt. His unfocused eyes followed her every movement and as she was about to turn from him, he grabbed her hand in his and kissing it softly, he said with a soft, slurry voice, "You are so good, so good to me."

Lou smiled sweetly and watched him as his eyes finally closed and he fell asleep. Her own eyes ran over his figure, and in a tender impulse she stooped and kissed him softly on the forehead, resting her cheek against his temple for a few minutes. "Oh Kid!" she let out in a whisper as she levered herself up. Her figure hovered over his, and she kept looking at his sprawling body in her soft bed. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, and Lou fought the intense urge to snuggle next to him and kiss his lips. She wondered what it would be like to feel his lips on hers; he would never find out if she just dared. Louise chided herself for having those improper thoughts. She was surprised at her own inclinations and wanted to kick herself hard.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Louise McCloud," she told herself. Until recently she would have sworn that she'd never fall for any man, and now she was living the mother of all ironies. She was scared for all these strong feelings running through her and didn't know what she could do with them. The thing was that she wanted to kiss him and be kissed even just for a fleeting moment. She had to shake her head to clear all these troubling thoughts disturbing her piece of mind. The sensations wouldn't go as easily as that, and she simply kept staring at him, unable to avert her eyes from his sleeping figure.

Sighing loudly, she saw him roll over and stretch his arms across the length of the bed. Louise wrinkled her brow as a thought struck her for the first time. "Where the hell am I gonna sleep tonight?" she asked aloud in the silent room as she watched her own bed completely invaded by her visitor.

With another sigh she opened the wardrobe and taking a blanket out she directed her steps to the rocking chair which stood in a corner of her small room. She dropped her exhausted body onto it and trying to adopt the most comfortable position, she flexed her legs against her chest while throwing the blanket over her body. Her head fell against the back of the chair as she readied herself for a very uncomfortable night ahead of her. "Thanks a lot, Kid," she whispered sarcastically as she felt her eyelids heavy with sleep and after a few minutes she fell into a profound slumber.

* * *

A yawn escaped his lips, but he fought the urge to open his still tired eyes. There was complete silence around him, and Kid assumed that he still had a few more minutes or even another hour to rest his body before starting another exhausting day. Soon enough the voices of his fellow riders would resound in the bunkhouse and disturb the peaceful morning. His senses were barely alert, but somehow his bunk felt kind of different. It was then that suddenly the events of the previous night stumbled over him impetuously: Garth's slip about his and Doritha's involvement, the terrible fight that followed which ended up in him breaking up with the girl. He hardly remembered anything afterwards, just heading into town and having a few words with Jake Richards. After that, his mind was completely blank and empty of memories.

His eyes shot open and he instantly felt confused and disoriented as he looked around the room. "Where on earth am I?" he asked himself aloud. It was then that he remembered drinking of the bottle Jake Richards had offered him and how he had gradually felt so much better. "You got yourself drunk, you idiot," he let out between gritted teeth, not feeling very proud of his behavior. He didn't know why he had done something so stupid, but he hadn't been thinking right the night before.

As his eyes traveled round the room, trying to get his bearings, he gasped in shock as his gaze fell on a few feminine garments draped on the arm of a rocking chair. "Oh my God!" he breathed crestfallen as the reality of what might likely have happened dawned on him overwhelmingly. Had he gotten involved with … with a lady of the night? He didn't remember getting near the saloon, but the fact was that he wasn't sure of anything happening last night. Kid lowered his eyes over his own body to find himself fully-clothed but without his boots on, which he soon spotted next to the bed. Maybe he was overreacting and nothing had happened. Anyway, he wasn't going to stand around to find out anything else as he intended to make a quick escape from this place.

Teaspoon would skin him alive as soon as he learned that not only had he got blind drunk but also he had spent the night in an unknown lady's room. Quickly he inched to the edge of the bed and started to put his boots on, ready to leave the place as soon as possible. Yet, he stopped dead in his movements as some noises at the door told him that he was about to meet his mysterious hostess. He saw a slender arm pull the door wide open, and he stared agape as his eyes finally fell on Louise.

"Morning!" Lou greeted cheerfully as she stepped in the room. Kid seemed to have lost the ability to talk and simply kept looking at her in utter confusion. "Did you sleep well?" she asked as she stood at a certain distance from him, her arms folded over her chest.

"I… I guess," he stuttered, not really knowing the answer to her question.

"Would you like some coffee?" she asked again as she placed her coffee pot on the little stove at the far end of the room. Kid simply nodded while the girl crouched to stoke up the fire in the iron-wrought stove. They remained in silence while waiting for the coffee to brew, and then she poured a cup for herself and one for Kid. She walked towards him, handing him the cup and sat down on the bed just opposite him. Lou sipped her coffee while Kid fought with himself how to ask what he was dying to know.

"Uh… Lou… can I ask you something?"

She lifted her eyes to his and said, "Sure. What is it?"

"Uh… how … how did I end up in your place?" Kid eventually blurted out.

"Don't you remember?" she asked, a smile forming in the corner of her mouth.

Kid lowered his eyes in embarrassment. He hadn't talked to Lou after their last disagreement, and he would have liked their first conversation to have taken place under other conditions. "I'm afraid not."

Lou did not try to hide her badly-concealed amusement anymore and began grinning widely at him. The rider dared to lift his eyes back to her, and when he met her amused eyes, he felt his face blushing even more violently. "Well?" he urged her with a slight tinge of irritation in his voice.

"Found you totally drunk in town, lying in the middle of the walkway. I just couldn't leave you like that, could I?" she explained.

"Thanks," the rider replied with a soft voice. He had been a fool to drink like that; he didn't even like whiskey and what was worse, of all people Lou had to be the one to find him in that state. He sure was winning good points in her private account.

"Mind you, it was a heck of a job to bring you up here," she continued teasingly as she brought back to her mind the stunts she had to pull to move his almost unconscious form from the street to her lodgings. "I'm still tired even after sleeping the whole night through."

Louise chuckled and Kid simply smiled, feeling very awkward and self-conscious in front of her. It was when she mentioned sleep that a disturbing thought stuck him for the first time. "Uh… Lou…don't take this too personally … uh….," he started awkwardly, which aroused the girl's curiosity instantly. "Uh… where… where did you sleep?"

"Where do you think? There's only one bed here," she replied, lifting an eyebrow suggestively. She was really enjoying her little teasing games, especially noticing him squirm uncomfortably.

"I don't… I…" Kid stuttered awkwardly, not sure what she meant and if she meant what he thought, he didn't have a clue what to say either.

"Don't worry, silly. I swear I acted like a perfect gentleman… I mean, lady," she replied between giggles, and she felt somehow hurt when she noticed relief pass over his features. "I simply slept in the chair," she informed him breezily as she stood to leave her empty cup on the table.

Soon the relief he momentary felt turned into sheer annoyance. "Just great!" he exclaimed irritated. "Me comfortably sleeping in your bed while you paying for my foolishness."

"Don't be so hard on yourself!" Lou retorted, resting her hands on the foot of the bed, bending her trunk so that she was at his eye level.

"And Teaspoon's gonna have my scalp when he lays his hands on me," he let out with a weary voice.

"I wouldn't worry about that now," Lou said with a knowing smile, and when Kid sent him a quizzical look, she added, "I ran into the marshal this morning and well… let's just say that I made up a little, tiny fib."

"What did you tell him?" the Southerner asked, sharing a smile with her.

"Just that I had been a bit unwell all night long, and you kindly offered to keep me company."

Kid stared at her with a mixture of admiration and awe. He didn't deserve her consideration after the way he had treated her. He felt he kept failing and angering her with his clumsiness while she seemed to be always there for him. Nobody else had made him feel so honored as to have her as a friend. She was ready to put her reputation on the line just for his sake. They hadn't even been on speaking terms, and she had gone to the bother of taking him in at her place, leaving her bed for him and even excusing him before his boss. She was simply amazing; no wonder he was so smitten with her.

"I must have made a fool of myself in front of you last night," he muttered softly while knocking the back of his head against the headboard.

"Naw," she replied dismissively. "You weren't that bad… at least nothing I couldn't handle."

Kid chortled at her remark, and once he sobered he added in a serious voice, "I don't know how to repay you for all you've done for me."

"Then why don't you start by telling me what happened to make you drink like a fish last night? I was utterly surprised to find you in that state last night. You don't seem the type that would turn to the bottle to deal with a problem." she asked as she sat again at the same place on the bed across from him, and when he hesitated to answer she hurried to add, "Sorry. You don't have to say anything. I have no right to stick my nose into your matters."

Lou rose to leave when he blurted out. "I've broken up with Doritha."

Lou stared at him in stunned silence as she dropped onto the bed again. "What… what happened?" she asked after a beat, and Kid proceeded to tell her the events that had led to his final break-up with his till-yesterday fiancée. Lou listened to him intently while her heart raced wildly with each word he uttered.

"And … and … how are you feeling?" she asked him warily when he finished his account.

"I really don't know, Lou," he replied in a soft voice and after keeping thoughtful for a few minutes he added, "Somehow I feel kind of liberated. Things weren't easy between me and Doritha. In a way this is for the best in the long run but …"

"But what?"

He cleared his throat and continued after a while. "Since very young all I've dreamed of is meeting the right girl, getting married and having my own family. I guess that growing up without a proper one … well… you know. And now.. it's as if all my dreams have been smashed to pieces," he explained with a pitiful voice.

"Kid, please, don't sound so defeatist. You're young, handsome, kind, hard worker, the kind of man any girl would want," Lou replied, subconsciously stating what she really thought, "and you have your whole life ahead of you. There's somebody for you out there, I know as much."

"I guess but…" he continued hesitantly, not sure how to explain to her how he felt about the whole matter. "The thing is, Lou, I've known Doritha almost my whole life and I could never, never ever have expected her deceit." He paused to let out his held breath and then he added, "How can I trust another woman after what Doritha did to me? How can I, Lou?" His eyes bored into hers, pleading, begging her to give him the answer to his doubts. He so wanted to forget everything about Doritha and focus on Louise. He just needed a little gesture from her, and he wouldn't doubt for one second in moving in her direction.

The intensity of his gaze was making her feel very uncomfortable all of a sudden and lowering her eyes she began running her index finger over the pattern of the quilt. "You know, I ain't a big expert in this man-woman stuff, but … well, you'll probably have no doubts in that sense when you meet the right one," Lou replied, daring a look in his direction. Her whole body was trembling after his revelation, and she could swear that he could read her mind by just looking into her eyes. She felt as if all her being was showing signs of what her whole soul wanted to scream.

"You reckon?" he asked with a hopeful shine in his eyes and instinctively scooping nearer her.

"That's what everybody says, ain't it?" she replied, which brought a satisfying smile to his lips and then without really giving it a second thought she added, "Just make sure you don't rush into anything out of spite. Nothing's worse than feeling that you're getting somebody else's leftovers." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she cursed her tomfoolery. How could she dare to give him lessons when she had no such idea what she was talking about?

At her remarks his face fell down, and all his hopes crashed in just that brief lapse of time. It was plainly clear what she meant by her words. He just couldn't consider making advances to Lou however much he wished it, not now anyway. She would only think that he was turning to her only to get even with Doritha. That wasn't how he'd want things to start between them if they actually started someday, so he'd have to forget about his plans for the moment.

With a sigh Kid nodded at her words while he said, "I guess I'll stay away from women and out of trouble."

Lou smiled awkwardly, regretting her silly comments of before. She hadn't even had any first-hand experience in a romantic relationship, and she had the nerve to give him a lecture like a stuck-up know-it-all. She wished she could erase her words, but it was too late. Lou desired with all her heart that she could just have a single opportunity with him, even for a fleeting moment. Of course he would never be interested in the likes of her rather than as a friend. She was painfully aware that she wasn't the kind of woman Kid would ever take a fancy in. She wasn't pretty, educated or refined as Doritha Simmons was. One day Kid would fall for somebody else, and she'd have to swallow her pride and stand back.

"I have to go now. I'm already running late," she said forlornly as she rose to her feet. Kid nodded and Louise started walking towards the door. Once at the threshold she stopped short as he called her name.

Lou looked at him quizzically and Kid simply said, "Thank you for everything, Lou."

"My pleasure," she let out and proceeded to leave the room, closing the door behind her. She was trembling and for a moment she stopped on the landing and leaned her body onto the door as she let out in a muffled voice, "Oh God."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Not long after Lou had left, Kid headed for the station, still pondering last night's events and this morning's conversation with Lou. He knew that he'd have to tell his fellow riders the latest situation in his relationship with Doritha, but he really wasn't sure how to break the news. It had been very easy to talk to Louise, but it would be different with his friends. After her betrayal and lies, Doritha didn't really deserve his consideration, but still he didn't feel very comfortable talking about what had caused their rift. He was a gentleman, and it wouldn't be right to talk about matters of such intimate nature to his friends. Lou had kept her opinion for herself, but Kid was sure that the riders wouldn't be so discreet. The Southerner wanted to put all this behind him and start thinking of the changes he needed to get used to now that he was on his own.

With heavy steps Kid plodded into the bunkhouse. The riders, Rachel and Teaspoon were sitting around the table about to enjoy their breakfast. As soon as Kid stepped inside, everybody greeted him raucously. The Southerner simply smiled and sat down at his usual place at the table. He felt Teaspoon's curious eyes on him, which made him shift uncomfortably under his scrutiny. Although Lou's lie might have saved him from getting in trouble with Teaspoon, he feared it would also give way to further speculation about his relationship with the petite girl.

"I saw your friend Louise this mornin', Kid," the marshal started, and the southern rider lowered his eyes as he feared what Teaspoon was referring to. "Told me you skipped sleepin' in your bunk last night as you were kindly keepin' her company."

Kid nodded, internally cringing at Teaspoon's choice of words. Why did he have to bring all that up here in front of the other riders? The Southerner knew how the marshal's comment sounded, and the impact it would have on his friends. The reactions were instant as he had feared. The riders directed their attention to their friend while they smirked with badly-concealed merriment.

"Way to go, Kid!" Cody exclaimed as he slapped the Southerner on the back, who was sitting next to him.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist her charms much longer," Jimmy added sharing an amused look with Buck and Noah.

"Hold it there, boys," the marshal intervened. "Miss Louise was feelin' a bit under the weather, and our friend here just did his duty as a gentleman."

Kid blushed to the roots of his hair as all these remarks resounded in the bunkhouse. Despite the marshal's words, he knew what his friends were like, especially Cody and Jimmy, and they wouldn't let the matter rest. They've already been giving him a hard time with their hints and insinuations about Louise, and any new addition to their exorbitant curiosity was received with obvious merriment. Kid, though, felt very irritated all of a sudden. He didn't like anybody doubting Lou's virtue, and as he was going to give his friends a piece of his mind, Rachel piped in. "So is she feeling any better, Kid?"

"She looked mighty fine to me this mornin'," the marshal replied, eying the Southerner narrowly. It wasn't his place to judge Kid's actions with Louise. Teaspoon simply hoped that the rider would realize that he was about to make the mistake of his life if he let go of the woman he was so obviously in love with.

Kid shifted in his seat uncomfortably. It didn't feel right to lie to Teaspoon, and he feared that the marshal could read through the little fib Louise had told him. So he tried to tell the truth without getting into much detail, "Actually it was her who looked after me last night."

"What I wouldn't give to have a woman look after all my needs!" Cody continued in a dreamy voice, provoking more laughter from the other riders.

Kid wasn't pleased at his continuous teasing comments and glared at his friends as he rose to his feet. "It's just impossible to talk to you, boys," he let out between gritted teeth. "You really have the knack of sending me into a foul mood!"

"Boys," Rachel decided to talk before things got out of control. "When are you gonna learn to keep quiet if you have nothing intelligent to say?"

"Rachel, we ain't doing nothing," Jimmy retorted with a crooked smile, not bothering much about the woman's scolding. "It's fine by us if Kid wants to treat himself real nice before his wedding. It's just natural."

The other three riders cackled loudly, but their amusement stopped short as Kid barked in a very serious voice, "There's gonna be no wedding."

The six people around the table stared at Kid who stood next to his bunk, his back turned to his friends. With a sigh he swirled around slowly and repeated in a softer voice, "There's no wedding." He ran his fingers through his hair for the umpteenth time and flopping onto the bench again, he placed his elbows on the table and buried his face in his hands.

Several wary looks passed among the other six people in the bunkhouse and it was Buck who eventually broke the pregnant silence. "What happened, Kid?"

The Southerner lifted his eyes to his friend and replied sternly, "I'd rather not talk about it. The bottom line is that we're through."

"Kid, you two have argued before," Jimmy added, this time seriously. "You'll be back together in a couple of days, like always."

Kid shook his head while he said, "It's definitely over." He kept thoughtful for a beat and then he added, "I made a fool of myself last night, and Lou just happened to be around and helped me out when I wasn't really thinking right. Just that. She's a good friend, and I ain't gonna have anybody making light of her."

"Kid, you know we were just winding you up," Noah replied, feeling that they have gone a bit too far with their thoughtless words. Kid was obviously going through a rocky patch, and they had chosen the worst moment ever to tease him.

"Just don't involve Lou in your games, all right?" the Southerner insisted.

"We really like Louise," Cody added in a surprisingly serious voice. "She's a nice girl, and it wasn't our intention to insult her or anything."

"It didn't sound that way to me. I just want you to treat her with the respect she deserves," Kid concluded, wanting to let this matter finally settle. They could tease him as much as they wanted, but Lou was definitely out of bounds.

The riders simply nodded at his last words, and the room turned suddenly dead quiet for a few minutes with just the clanking of the forks against the plates breaking the silence.

"Son, have you thought about what you're gonna do now?" Teaspoon asked after a while. He had waited for Kid to have his say before opening his mouth. After his last conversation with the rider a few weeks ago, it was clear to the marshal that Miss Doritha Simmons wasn't a good match for Kid since the most important element was missing in their relationship, at least on his part. Going their different ways would be best for the couple in the long run, but Teaspoon could understand that Kid might be feeling hurt and disoriented at the moment. After all, until yesterday all his plans had been centered around Doritha Simmons, and Kid had practically been left in the air with just a blank horizon ahead of him.

"I dunno, Teaspoon," Kid answered truthfully. "I guess I'll just have to come to terms with my … my new situation. For the moment all I care about is to keep working here as usual and simply take the rest as it comes."

"That's good thinkin'. But don't forget you ain't alone, ain't it true, boys?" Teaspoon added, looking at the people around the table, who nodded their heads in unison.

"Thanks," the Southerner muttered sincerely as he shared a small smile with those he had come to consider his family. They wouldn't agree in everything, but he had no doubts whatsoever that he could trust every one of them with his life at any given moment. That was what was so special about the people who he shared his every day with.

"And now, boys, there's work waitin' for you, which won't get done with you all slobbin' around," Teaspoon said, which provoked a chorus of protest from his young employees. "You know, after the last storm, the barn roof is in urgent need of repair."

"Gosh, Teaspoon," Cody exclaimed in a whiny voice, "Can't you let us enjoy the good food God and Rachel put at our table without hearing that four-letter word you're so fond of?"

Rachel came behind him and patting him on the back she said, "Come on, Mr. Cody. By what you've eaten this morning you'll have enough energy to work for three days non-stop."

With a grumble the blonde rider stood up, following his fellow riders on their way out while he said, "Rachel, you know I'm in a very delicate age and take my eating habits very seriously. It's nothing to joke about."

"Cody, you're a walking joke," Jimmy piped. "There's nothing serious in you, especially your mouth. Eats like a pig, chatters like a monkey and snores like a buffalo."

"Hickok, stop trying to be "witty" and shut up," Cody retorted dryly while the other riders cackled at Jimmy's words on their way out of the bunkhouse. Kid listened to their bickering with a smile; those two would never change and their makeshift family wouldn't be the same without the pair who fought just like an old married couple. At least their invectives managed to keep his mind off of all the problems he was immersed in. As they got ready for a brand new day, Kid greatly welcomed the hard work for once. It would be good for his mind and his shattered soul.

The barn roof would need more than a single day to be repaired, and it was in the middle of the afternoon before Teaspoon let his riders stop the arduous task for the following day. Jimmy had left on a ride earlier while Noah, Buck and Cody had gone to the swimming hole for a dive and thus get rid of the day's suffocating heat. Kid, though, had declined to join in as he needed a few moments by himself to clear his jumbled mind.

After having a refreshing shower and a change of clothes, the Southerner saddled Katy, ready to go to town. He wanted to search out Lou and thank her properly. This morning he had been clumsy and slow, stuttering like a fool, and he needed to show her, how much he appreciated all she had done for him. Maybe he could even ask her to go for a walk with him. It was a lovely day and he'd really love to share some moments with her. There was nothing wrong if they spent some time together; he was a free man now, and as he had almost promised that morning, he wouldn't rush into anything. He would try to use some subtle means and show her that they could be great together and not just because Doritha was gone from his life, but because he felt it strongly in his heart. In the meantime, he also needed to find out whether Lou might feel something other than friendship for him. He wouldn't want to ruin the special bonds joining them together for just acting without thinking.

As Kid led his horse out of the stables, he stopped dead when his eyes fell on the person standing in the middle of the yard. With a sigh he resumed his walking towards the person. "What are you doing here, Doritha?" he asked when he reached her.

"Came to see you."

"What for?" the rider asked again with a terse voice.

"Kid, I feel we're making a terrible mistake if we let everything we have go to rack and ruin," she replied in a soft voice. "We should think…"

"I have nothing to think about," Kid cut her off, irritated that after what had happened the night before he would reconsider getting back together with her.

"Please let's talk," Doritha insisted, realizing that it would be harder than what she had initially thought to change Kid's mind about breaking up.

"We talked more than enough yesterday," Kid continued unmoved by her pitiful stance. "I don't think I can forget the kind words you dedicated to me."

"I wasn't thinking straight, Kid!" the girl protested vehemently.

"I'm sorry," Kid stated, folding his arms over his chest in a defensive posture.

Doritha sighed deeply and feeling that she needed to use her last resort, she blurted out, "Garth's asked me to marry him."

Her words didn't hurt him as she had planned, but they didn't leave him indifferent either. Kid felt as if she had made a fool out of him during all this time and the mere mention of Garth's name was enough to sparkle his anger. "Good for you then," he replied sarcastically, "After all you've already sampled the material, haven't you?"

Doritha decided not to heed his painful stings and continued his technique of bringing him down from his high horse. "Garth has plenty of money and resources. If I accepted, I would live like a queen without any more cares. But, Kid, I don't love him. I'd be ready to give all that up for you, just for you. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Kid shook his head wryly and took Katy's reins, eager to get away from this uncomfortable situation. He was absolutely certain that he had no intention of backing from his decision and fighting Doritha's verbal attacks was getting increasingly difficult.

"I know nobody will ever be able to occupy the place in your heart as the one you love the most," Kid started which provoked a pleasing smile on the girl. "Yourself," he pinpointed, which quickly erased the smile from Doritha's face. "You don't need to sacrifice yourself for my sake. Go and get married into good money. That's what you've always wanted, haven't you?"

Kid turned to leave, but Doritha stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Are you running to see her?" the woman almost shouted the question in a shrill voice. She was boiling with anger and felt utterly insulted after Kid's comments.

The rider removed her hand from his arm and meeting her angered eyes he simply said, "I'm afraid that ain't of your concern anymore." With a swift movement he got on top of his horse and casting the lady a neutral look, he added, "Good bye, Doritha. I hope you have a comfortable and happy life."

Spurring Katy he left the lone woman behind and didn't even look back once. His past died with her then and there, and the sooner he started thinking of his life without her, the sooner his wounds would heal. One day he'd be able to look Doritha in the eyes without resentment, but right now he just couldn't have a civil conversation with her. She had hurt his pride terribly, and even though he had fallen out of love with her, her deceit had taken place when he was still in love. His last words, though, had been uttered sincerely. He didn't wish any harm and hoped that she might find her own trail with whomever she might choose. That man wasn't him any longer, and he would also have to build a path to follow, as the one he thought he was following had been abruptly cut off.

After his confrontation with Doritha, Kid called off his initial intentions of going to see Lou. He wasn't in the appropriate mood; to appear strained and hurt before Louise was the last thing he wanted right now. So instead of leading his mare in the direction of town, he decided to go riding outside Rock Creek. He started at a slow canter, and after a while he was galloping across the open prairie. For a strange reason after a while he found himself on the little hillock overlooking the property he had bought just recently. He hadn't been to the place since the day he had shown it to Doritha. He had been so excited when he had first bought this piece of land and now he wasn't even sure what he wanted to do any longer.

He remained on the spot, transfixed by the image before his eyes, but he didn't dare move. The sounds of hooves behind him was what snapped him out of his pensive mood and turning his head around, he saw Lou approaching on her black horse. Kid smiled faintly as she stopped next to him.

"I was watering Lightning at the creek when I saw you ride past," she explained. "I wanted to see how you were doing. I swear I ain't trying to stalk you."

Kid chuckled at her comment and replied, "I wouldn't mind the stalking coming from a lady as lovely as you."

Lou smiled coyly, liking the way he called her 'a lady'. She had never felt much like one herself, but her heart jumped in delight even though she knew that with all probability he was just being kind to her. "So how are you?" she asked.

"Fine," Kid replied briefly in a soft voice.

"You might say so, but your eyes tell me a different story," Lou said as she noticed his glum countenance. She wished she could make all that disappear, and he could smile with that bright smile of his. Doritha Simmons definitely didn't deserve his suffering after all the damage she had caused.

Kid shrugged his shoulders and after a few moments he explained, "Doritha came to see me."

Lou nodded in understanding. "And you got upset," she stated, not expecting him to confirm her words. "She wanted to make up?" she asked, even though she could guess the answer.

"Yes," he let out gravelly as he kept looking ahead of him. He didn't feel very comfortable talking about Doritha with Lou. This wasn't the way he would like to spend his time with Louise. He didn't want to think about his past, and that was what Doritha was to him.

"And what are you gonna do?" Louise asked again, dreading his answer in her heart. She was aware that Kid would never see her beyond the limits of friendship, but it would kill her to think that he might decide to go back with that woman. Doritha sure didn't deserve a good man like Kid, and he was better off on his own or with anybody else.

"Nothing," Kid stated firmly. "Our engagement is broken, and it'll stay that way."

"You sure?" she insisted, wanting to reassure herself that there wasn't a single trace of doubt in his mind.

"Look, Lou," Kid replied curtly with a tinge of irritation in his voice. "I don't want to talk about it, all right?"

"Sorry," Lou muttered sheepishly. Right now she felt like a fool for riling him up with her questioning and insistence. He probably wasn't in the mood for company at the moment, and she had to stupidly disturb him with her presence. When a few minutes ago she had recognized him and his horse, she had instantly jumped to follow him. It was as if she wasn't able to control her reactions anymore and her body seemed to move on its own. "I… I'll leave you now," she said, feeling very self-conscious. "I won't disturb you anymore."

As soon as his curt words were out of his mouth, Kid wanted to kick himself hard for his callousness. Definitely he didn't deserve her understanding and kindness. Of course his anger sparked like dynamite at the slightest after his angry exchange with Doritha, but he had no right to vent his frustration on Lou. Kid saw her turn her horse around with the clear intention of leaving, but he reacted quickly and taking hold of her horse's reins, he stopped her, "Please Lou, don't go. Stay with me." The girl agreed in silence and Kid added, "Let me show you something."

The rider turned his horse round, followed by Lou, and he led them to the homestead he had been watching with intensity for the last few minutes. When they reached the place, Kid slid off Katy and Louise followed suit. He took the reins from her hand and tethered both horses to a nearby hitching post. When Kid rejoined her, Lou kept looking at him with curiosity and finally asked, "Where are we, Kid?"

"At my place," the rider answered, and when Lou shot him a glance in confusion, he elaborated, "I bought this property a couple of months ago."

"Did you?" she asked surprised.

"Uh huh," Kid simply nodded and Louise's mouth twitched into a big and bright smile as she exclaimed, "Oh that's great!" The rider smiled faintly and Lou added, "Will you show me around?"

"Sure," he answered promptly and they started walking around the place. Lou looked at everything with clear interest, her eyes taking every single thing in as she wore a radiant smile, obviously delighted by what she was seeing. Kid showed her everything in the outside, the stables, the barn, the corrals and even the pastures at the far end of the property. After that, they proceeded to go into the house. Lou was impressed by the size of it; the first floor contained a big lounge, a big-sized kitchen and two multiple-used rooms and on the second floor there were four ample bedrooms. The one destined to become the master bedroom had a nice view of the whole yard from the two windows which it had, and it was quite warm and light. What surprised Louise was the fact that all rooms were bare of furniture and considering that Kid and Doritha were supposed to have gotten married in a few weeks, she couldn't help but wonder why the house hadn't been fitted to live in yet.

"This place is incredible, Kid," Lou started as they were descending the stairs.

"Yes, I thought so the first time I lay eyes on it," he replied without much enthusiasm.

"I'm really glad for you," she exclaimed with a big smile.

"Thanks," he said sincerely and when they reached the first floor, he added, "Doritha didn't think much of it, though."

Now she understood. The rooms were empty because his ex-fiancée hadn't liked the place and probably refused to live here. "I thought you didn't want to talk about her," she reminded him, sharing a look with him.

"You're right," he replied and smiled sheepishly. He looked around his empty lounge with a mixture of pride and sorrow, and after a while he said, "I don't even know what I'm gonna do with this place."

"What are you talking about?" she asked with a frown.

"Maybe… I should sell it," he explained in a soft voice.

"Kid, no!" Louise exclaimed in a loud voice, with such intensity that surprised the rider. "This is what you've been dreaming of owning all your life, ain't it?"

"Yes, but…" he replied, but Lou cut him off in mid-sentence, not allowing him to finish.

"It's an ideal place, big enough for all you want. You'll probably need to carry out some repairs on the stables, nothing you can't deal with, and the house… the house is simply great and in a perfect state. All you'll have to do is give it a good cleaning and buy some furniture." She paused for a moment to catch her breath and then asked in a worried voice, "Are you still thinking of going back to Virginia to fight?"

"I dunno, Lou," he replied.

"Well," she continued, disregarding the fears emanating inside her and squeezing her chest tightly, "in any case you'll need a place to live… uh… when you come back, won't you?" The last part of her words came out in a shaky voice, and she had to breathe in to get a grip of herself. "This is your place, Kid, the place where you will be able to raise up the family you've always dreamed of."

"I know," he admitted as he kept staring at her. He was totally entranced by her passion and resolution. For a moment he felt strongly tempted to stop her flow of words and kiss her hard. Yet, he simply stood there, watching her beautiful features change in so many different nuances: excitement, passion, frustration, pain, sadness… She was beautiful as her face so clearly reflected all those sensations going through her insides. He simply loved how she was so genuine in everything she felt. There were no half truths or pretence in her.

As Kid gazed at her absent-mindedly, the rest of her words were lost to his understanding, and it was when Louise waved her hand in front of his face that his mind snapped back to reality. "Uh…" he let out clumsily.

"Kid, have you heard a word of what I've been telling you?" she asked, feeling amused and slightly offended by his obvious absent-mindedness.

"Of course!" Kid exclaimed, grinning sheepishly. "Actually, you've convinced me."

"Good!" Lou gave him a satisfactory smile, and before she knew what was happening, she felt engulfed in his arms as he held her in a warm embrace.

"Thank you for being there for me," he whispered as he relished in the soft touch of her body against his. He breathed in the delicate smell of her hair, a sweet fragrance of lavender, so different from the intoxicating perfume that Doritha used. He chided himself for bringing his now former girlfriend to his mind and shushing the thought away, he concentrated on the myriad of sensations that Louise's closeness was causing on him. Yet, before he could do something which might scare her away, he pulled away as suddenly as he had thrown his arms around her.

Louise was speechless and still in shock after his disturbing gesture, and all she managed to do was look at him with big eyes. Kid placed a finger under her chin and said in a very soft voice, "It's getting dark. We'd better get back."

Lou just nodded and the rider turned round and plodded outside without waiting for any indication from her. The girl remained at the same spot, feeling very cold all of a sudden despite the warm coat she was wearing. Wrapping her arms around her small frame, she let out a deep sigh and without further ado she decided to follow him with unsteady and trembling legs.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The first buildings of Rock Creek came into sight, which brought a radiant smile to Kid's face. It had been almost three weeks now that he had been away since Teaspoon had sent him on a special ride. The rider suspected that the marshal had purposefully chosen him for the job, maybe considering that all the time on his own would do him good and thus he would come to terms with his break-up with Doritha. Kid had to admit that Teaspoon had been somehow right. The rider had had the opportunity during all this time to think things through with calmness and ponder about the last events in his life.

Before leaving on this ride, rumors had reached him. Apparently, people were saying that Doritha and Garth had been seen leaving Rock Creek together. Kid knew that their break-up was now public knowledge, which had set tongues wagging. Doritha was the talk of town lately, and every busybody was making assumptions about what had led the couple to their final split-up. Of course the appearance of Garth and his possible involvement in the matter made people wonder and reach conclusions that were quite near the truth. In short, the thing was that Doritha was gone from Rock Creek and nobody seemed to know where she had disappeared to. Kid really didn't care about all these rumors or the details in this story and now that he had cooled down considerably, he had to admit that he didn't hold a grudge against her. He really hoped that she would be happy wherever and with whomever she chose to spend her life. As for himself, Kid just wanted to start anew and think about what life would bring his way from now on.

All these weeks away in his own company had given him the perfect opportunity to ponder everything, especially the woman that now filled all his dreams. Kid knew that he should take his time with Louise. As she had said, rushing things wouldn't lead to anything good, and the last thing he wanted was to make a fatal mistake with Lou. Terrible thoughts tormented him at night; images of her flatly refusing his approaches filled his mind and left him with an agonizing pain. Truth to be told, he had never felt so strong towards anybody before, and it scared him terribly to think that she might never feel the same way for him. For that reason, he swore to himself that he'd be patient and give her the time and space she might need and hopefully things would eventually work out.

Before going on this ride, he had enjoyed a couple of days in her company. They had shared some laid-back conversations, gone riding and even visited his future ranch on one occasion. For some strange reason the excitement he had previously felt for that idea of his to set up a horse ranch had come back full force, and he was particularly keen on sharing that enthusiasm with Lou as he talked about his plans endlessly. It was so easy to share his dreams with her, and Kid had noted that she seemed as eager about his ranch as he was. Her sole presence was enough to make his heart race but at the same time she made him feel completely at ease. Kid relished in every snippet he could spend with her and couldn't wait to see her again after these weeks away.

Kid stopped his horse in front of the bunkhouse and as he jumped off Katy, Rachel was coming out of the building. On seeing him, the lady greeted him, "Kid, welcome home! I'm glad to see you back."

"Thank you, Rachel."

The woman stopped next to the Southerner and asked, "So how was your ride?"

"Long, dusty and in one word, exhausting," Kid replied in an exaggerated fashion, which sent the woman into a fit of giggles. Rachel patted the rider on the back as she turned to go. "I've left a plate from lunch for you on the table," she said, as she began walking towards the house.

"Thanks, Rachel," he called after her, and the lady simply lifted an arm in acknowledgment without stopping her movements.

Before heading for the bunkhouse, Kid decided to see to his horse first. It had been some hectic weeks, and Katy really deserved her rest, a good brushing, some fresh hay and cool water, and he wouldn't do anything else till she got all that. It was after he had taken care of his beloved mare that Kid took a refreshing shower and had a change of clothes.

When he re-entered the bunkhouse, Jimmy and Buck were the only ones inside. While the Indian lay on his bunk in a thoughtful mood, Jimmy sat at the table carefully cleaning his guns. As the door opened and Kid stepped in, the two riders greeted him warmly. They made small talk while Kid dug into the food that Rachel had left for him. After those weeks of sparsely eating, the meat and vegetables, though already cold, tasted just heavenly. When he finally polished off the food, Kid got ready to have a long and nice nap. He was utterly worn out, and right now all his body needed was a few hours of proper sleep. He usually enjoyed spending the night out under the stars, but after so many days he really longed to finally sleep in a proper bed. Fortunately, he was off for the next couple of days, and he surely would make good use of his free time to rest appropriately. He was already sitting on his bunk in the process of removing his boots when the door clicked open and Cody came through it.

"Boys," he announced proudly, flashing his widest smile, "Alice Parker said yes."

Jimmy and Buck shared an amused look, and when Cody noticed the Southerner's presence sitting on his bunk, he let out unenthusiastically, "Oh hi, Kid."

"So Cody, what did you do to that poor girl?" Jimmy asked teasingly, not wanting to miss the opportunity to make fun of his friend.

"Hickok, you can't really understand that real men don't need to do anything to catch ladies' hearts," Cody explained with exaggerated grandiloquence.

"Yeah, Cody, we do know what real men do, but we thought we were talking about you," Buck added, which sent the other two riders cackling loudly.

"Very funny, Buck," Cody let out with a miffed expression. "Pure envy, that's what you all have."

Kid was finishing removing his boots and feeling a bit lost at the meaning behind the banter between his friends, he asked, "So, Cody, what's all this about Alice Parker?"

Cody flopped down onto the chair next to his bunk and relishing on the feeling of being the center of attention, he said, "I asked her to allow me to be her escort for Saturday and she accepted."

"What's on Saturday?" Kid asked again.

"That picnic in town," Buck explained dismissively. "Founders' Day." He wasn't really very fond of the celebration as it brought bitter memories of the same occasion in Sweetwater almost a year ago. He had won that race, which had led him to meet Kathleen Devlin. Buck had lost his heart to her as soon as he had laid eyes on her, and he had even believed that the feeling was mutual. Yet, he had been wrong, and she had simply played with him, leaving Buck completely heartbroken.

"Oh, I see," the Southerner let out in understanding.

"There'll be the usual boring stuff," Jimmy continued. "The horse race, the ladies' cake contest, the picnic, the dance… "

"That's why I couldn't stand hanging around in your tedious company again, boys," the blonde rider stated firmly.

"Well, that won't be any concern to you now," Buck added ironically. "Poor Alice will be there and … if rumors are right, you'll also enjoy the company of her eight older brothers as chaperones."

"Can't say I blame them," Jimmy replied teasingly. "I wouldn't trust this one with my little sister either."

Sick and tired of being the target of his friend's teasing, Cody tried to divert the attention to somebody else. He looked around, and when his eyes fell on the Southerner, a smirk instantly formed into his lips. "So what about you, Kid?"

"Me?" he let out with a blank expression, not having a clue where his friend was hinting at.

Cody shared a knowing look with his other two friends, whose interest instantly peaked up as they understood the meaning behind the question. They were really curious about what Kid had to say. Now that Doritha was out of their friend's life, they had all been wagering how long it would take Kid to finally take things in his hands and go for Lou.

"Yeah, Kid," Buck replied as he rose from his bunk and sat at the bench next to Jimmy, "have you thought of taking a girl with you?"

"More precisely," Jimmy continued where Buck left off, "a certain brown-haired girl … and at a guess, one whose name begins with an L."

Kid stared at his three friends with a neutral expression, not ready to explain himself to them, and simply said, "I don't know."

"You don't know!" Jimmy exclaimed with a confused frown. "What the heck are you waiting for? It's not as if you have to keep a time of bereavement for Doritha."

"It's not that easy," Kid replied, irritated at his friend's self-opinionated attitude.

"Yeah, right," Jimmy let out sarcastically. "You're a free man now, Kid. So what is it? Don't you have the guts to do something about it?"

The Southerner decided to turn a deaf ear to him and continued in a very calm voice. "Besides, Lou and I …" He didn't manage to finish his reply as Cody cut him off.

"We know, we know, you and Louise are just friends, just good friends," the blonde rider retorted teasingly, repeating Kid's well-worn excuse. "Jimmy, why don't you just let the boy be? Haven't you heard him? He's not interested in her in that way."

Jimmy snorted while Kid looked at Cody skeptically, not quite believing that he was actually serious. Disregarding his two friend's gestures, the blonde rider continued, "After all, Louise is probably involved with somebody else."

His last comment managed to attract Kid's attention completely. "What do you mean by that?" the Southerner asked, his brow furrowed in concern.

Cody's mouth twitched with a satisfying grin as he saw that Kid's reaction to his comment was the one he had rightly guessed. "Well, we all know she's a comely girl, and it's no wonder some other men might find her extremely attractive." He paused intentionally, and when Kid rose to his feet and advanced towards him with a dangerous shine in his eyes, Cody hurried to say, "I don't mean me! It's Jerry Wright, that fella working for Mr. Barnes. I heard him say how beautiful he thought she was."

"Jerry Wright?" Kid repeated as fear crept into his soul. With all probability Cody was just winding him up like he usually did, but the slightest trace of danger in his … whatever he had with Lou made him panic.

"I saw him at Tompkins a couple of times fawning over her like a puffed-up peacock," Buck continued.

"He'll probably be the lucky fella to have her company at that bore of a picnic," Jimmy added his two cents, noticing Kid's face turn to a deadly pallor. It seemed as if all blood had been drained from his skin and apparently, in the process he had lost the ability to speak, and all he managed to do was to stand there with a stunned expression, his eyes traveling over his three friends.

"But you don't care who she spends her time with, do you, Kid?" Cody remarked just after Jimmy. He was really enjoying watching their friend squirm at their comments. The poor boy was simply clueless where women were concerned. In Cody's opinion, Kid hadn't been very bright in his relationship with Doritha, and now he was as bad with Lou. His hesitancy wasn't a smart move at all, and all he needed now was a little push in the right direction.

"Uh… yeah… I mean… no, of course not," Kid stuttered clumsily, his mind reeling. He kept thoughtful for a few seconds, and turning around suddenly, he plodded towards his bunk. He dropped onto it heavily and started to put on his boots, which he had discarded barely a few minutes ago.

"Going somewhere, Kid?" Cody asked, sharing a shrewd look with his two other friends.

"Uh… yeah… I…," he muttered awkwardly. "I just remembered that I had to pick up something in town." The boots were already on his feet and Kid dashed to the door all fiery-like, grabbing his hat that hung on the peg next to it. "I'll see you all later," he said as he opened the door, but when he was about to scurry out, he stopped short as Jimmy called his name.

The Southerner turned his head towards him, casting him a quizzical look and the long-haired rider simply replied, "Don't forget to tell Lou we said hello." Jimmy's words were received with more laughter from the other two men while Kid didn't even try to retort and shaking his head, he left the bunkhouse without uttering a single word. Even after the Southerner was gone, the three other riders continued guffawing loudly till they had to gasp for breath. "The fool couldn't be more obvious," Jimmy wheezed.

"Yeah, he's definitely a goner," Buck replied as he sobered. He just hoped that Kid was luckier with Lou than he had been with Doritha. They didn't understand why their quiet friend obstinately denied what everybody could so plainly see. His attitude was somehow justified when Doritha was part of his life, but he still seemed to have the same posture even though nothing tied him down any longer. Buck wondered whether Kid actually believed his own lies, or if he simply didn't want to realize the truth. The Indian hoped that his Southern friend would eventually do something about his badly-concealed feelings before it was too late.

Looking around the bunkhouse Buck noticed that his two other friends were occupied in their own matters again; Jimmy was cleaning his guns while Cody was neatly brushing his jacket, and apparently Kid's matter was already forgotten. Buck returned to his bunk and flopped down onto it. Now that silence reigned in the bunkhouse, he would make the most of it and try to get some well-needed sleep.

Meanwhile, Kid had reached town, riding a fresh horse from the station stables and thus letting Katy have her deserved rest after the lengthy ride they had just had. Without hesitation, he headed for the mercantile and plodded inside with a resolute air. After what his friends had told him, he couldn't stop thinking with utter bitterness about that man and Louise together. Had he been a fool to let his hesitancy ruin any possibilities for him? He had been gone too long, almost three weeks, and in all that time something might have happened, shattering his chances with Lou.

Kid chastised himself for being so negative. Lou just couldn't like somebody as dull as Jerry Wright. She had always said that she didn't have any romantic interest in anybody and would never have. It was this assertiveness that had made him wonder whether she'd ever harbor feelings other than of friendship for him. Why should she change her intentions now and especially for somebody like Jerry Wright? Kid told himself that he had nothing to worry about; the boys had probably been exaggerating in their account, but still the thought didn't reassure him at all. He had always known that at some point Lou'd fall in love with somebody, but in fact all he had hoped was that that somebody could be him.

Looking around the store, he didn't see Lou anywhere, so he approached the counter behind which Tompkins stood and asked, "Mr. Tompkins, is Louise around?"

The store-keeper looked at him curiously and said, "What's going on today? All this sudden interest in knowing the girl's whereabouts?"

"Somebody else came looking for her?" Kid asked with a frown, feeling his jealousy strengthened by Tompkins's comment.

"Yeah, that fella, Jerry Wright… doesn't leave the poor girl alone," the store-keeper explained, not noticing the stiff posture in the rider at his words.

"So where's she?" Kid asked again, not in the mood of learning any more disturbing details about this Jerry and his interest in Louise.

"Definitely not here. It's her day off," Tompkins replied dismissively and without waiting for any indication, he crossed the length of the store towards the other side where the sacks of grain lay.

The rider followed him and insisted, "Mr. Tompkins?" The older man remained silent, apparently concentrated on counting the sacks and writing down the number in his book. "Mr. Tompkins?" Kid repeated and it was only when the store-keeper finished the task and turned to continue with something else, he first noticed the rider's presence by his side.

"Kid, what do you want now?" he asked in an unkind tone of voice.

"Do you happen to know where Louise might be?"

"Not a clue," the store-keeper replied morosely. "I don't keep a record of what she does in her free time. It's none of my business. And, sonny, if you ain't buying anything, go somewhere else with your impertinent questions."

His dismissive words irritated Kid deeply but he decided not to retort, and instead plodded out of the store with an unhappy face. His fears became more palpable after what Tompkins had told him. Without a moment's hesitation Kid headed for Lou's place, but after pounding at her door for a good few minutes, it was clear that she wasn't in. Thinking that she might have gone riding as he knew she was so fond of doing, Kid mounted his horse and trotted away, checking the places where he knew she usually went. His search proved to be barren, and after an hour riding around the outskirts of Rock Creek, he decided to give up and go back to town.

Back in Rock Creek he tried her rooms again, but he had no luck either. With each passing minute, he was becoming more and more desperate. Thoughts of Lou and Jerry spending this time together like a regular courting couple filled him with sheer agony: Maybe he had invited her over to his place. Kid knew that Jerry lived in a house outside Rock Creek with his parents and two sisters. Could things have gotten as serious as for her wanting to get to know his family already? Was the situation going so quick between the two of them? Would he already have proposed to her? And if so, would she have accepted?

Kid had to chastise himself for letting his fears take control of him once again. He was going over the top; three weeks wasn't that long after all, and knowing Lou as he did, Kid was sure that she wouldn't do something so stupid like accepting a marriage proposal from somebody who she barely knew. Yet, the thought that she and Jerry might have grown close in this time didn't leave him, and when Kid discreetly passed by the livery where the man worked and to his chagrin he discovered he wasn't in today, his suspicions increased and became too close to becoming a reality.

With his mind in turmoil and silently praying that his assumptions proved to be wrong, Kid went round every shop in town, but to his utter dismay he didn't find Lou anywhere. Completely discouraged the rider reached the conclusion that it was time he gave up his search and returned to the station. As he turned into Rock Creek's main street, directing his steps to the spot where he had left the horse, he saw her coming his way. Lou had seen him too and was waving at him as she quickened her steps towards him. "You're back!" she exclaimed with an ample smile.

Kid couldn't help but beam happily as soon as he laid eyes on her. "Hello, stranger," he replied as they stood facing each other. "I'd ask you how you are, but your looks tell me everything I need to know," Kid added, directing a teasing wink at her.

Louise was wearing a blue dotted blouse combined with a skirt in the same shade, and her head was trimmed with a pretty straw hat. Kid thought that she looked breathtaking, but at the same time the notion that she had bothered to dress so elegantly for some reason, or rather for somebody else annoyed him. "I was looking for you, Lou," he said in a serious voice after a while.

"Were you?" she let out with a satisfying smile. She felt light-hearted to have Kid before her again after all these weeks. All those days without seeing him had been an ordeal for her as time dragged mercilessly.

Kid nodded briefly and then asked again, feeling very awkward in her presence, "So where were you?"

Lou's smile brightened at his question as she said, "Actually, I was at the station."

"At the station?" he repeated with a confused frown.

"Rachel invited me to have tea at her place today, and we've actually had a nice time chatting," she explained as Kid chuckled at his own foolishness. He had wasted almost two hours searching high and low for Lou while she had been quietly at his very place all this time. He should learn to control his bouts of jealousy, especially when there was no reason for it. In fact, he had never considered himself to be of the jealous type, but where Lou was concerned, new feelings seemed to control all his self.

"So why were you looking for me?" Lou asked after a beat, her heart fluttering at the thought that he had missed her as much as she had missed him.

"Well, first, I wanted to say hello," he replied with a crooked smile. All the worries of barely a few minutes ago were gone and the laid-back sensations he had in her presence permeated all through him.

"Hello then," Lou said teasingly. "And secondly?"

Kid breathed in deeply and fumbled to find the right words to say. He didn't want to blunder it with her, but he was thinking seriously that he should start hinting his intentions towards her with subtlety. "Well… I was wondering … uh," he began, silently cursing himself for his clumsiness. He sounded like an idiot and her big eyes staring at him silently didn't make the task any easier. "I just wanted to ask you… that is… if you want to… uh….so would you?"

Lou giggled amused as he seemed to be speaking in code. For some reason he was uneasy to come up with whatever he wanted to say. "Would I what, Kid?"

The rider chuckled, sharing her merriment, and without giving it any more thinking he asked straightaway, "Would you like to come to the picnic on Saturday with me?" Her stunned silence and serious expression made Kid think that he had scared or upset her somehow, so he hurried to explain himself, "I mean … with me and also, you know, the boys and Rachel."

Louise lowered her eyes, her previous light-hearted mood gone, and she muttered, "Sorry, Kid, but I can't."

Kid's face fell in disappointment. He didn't expect her to say no, especially knowing that Rachel and the others would be around. Maybe in his clumsiness she had guessed rightly what lay behind his hesitancy, and this was her first sign of showing him that she wasn't interested in him in that respect. Or… a disturbing thought invaded his mind again and he asked warily, "Maybe you have a previous engagement?"

Lou lifted her eyes to him. "You could say so," she replied with an unhappy gesture.

"Maybe Jerry Wright?" he muttered softly. He dreaded what she'd say, but he'd rather learn the truth now than fool himself into believing that he could have hopes with Lou.

Her reaction, though, wasn't the one he expected as she suddenly started looking behind her with a horror expression while she exclaimed startled, "What? Where?"

Kid grabbed her by the arm to catch her attention as he explained tersely, "I mean that maybe he's your previous engagement."

"God no!" Louise exclaimed loudly with a gesture of sheer disgust. "Not in a million years! I have more than enough as it is with him pestering me every day at Tompkins'." She stopped for a beat and shared an amused smiled with Kid while she explained, "I simply have to work on Saturday."

"But it's the town's main festivity. The store should be closed," Kid retorted.

"I know. But since as you well say, the store will be closed, Tompkins wants me to take an inventory of all the stock," she continued.

"Gosh, some spoilsport he is," Kid complained unhappily. He was relieved to learn that his fears about Lou being in a possible romantic liaison were ungrounded, but on the other hand, he was irritated that Tompkins had ruined his opportunity to spend a whole day with Louise.

The girl shrugged her shoulders as she muttered, "It's all right."

"Lou, you're getting too soft lately," Kid insisted while the girl cast a skeptical look in her direction. "I'm serious, and I don't like anybody taking advantage of you." Kid suspected that the store-keeper was using Lou's precarious situation to his own advantage. After that incident weeks ago that led to Lou being jobless and without any prospects in sight, Tompkins knew that the girl had no other alternatives if she wanted to stay in Rock Creek.

"Please Kid, don't get so dramatic," Lou retorted teasingly and in a daring gesture, she hooked her arm around his as she added, "Come on! Let's make the most of this lovely afternoon and go for a stroll while you tell me everything about that long ride of yours."

They started walking with their arms hooked in each other comfortingly and Kid beamed proudly as his mouth smiled from ear to ear. The whole world could well disintegrate around them at this very moment but Kid couldn't care less. Everything seemed to cease as all his body and soul were intent in the only thing that mattered right now: the beautiful woman by his side.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

That Saturday all the riders got up like every day and started doing their normal share of chores. They needed to be finished before heading to town to enjoy the day's special celebration since the horses had to be properly fed and groomed before they could think of their own amusement. The five riders didn't rush to get ready for the feast in town as for some reason or another they didn't feel like joining in the local festivities. Buck's memories of the day a year ago were still fresh on his mind, Noah wasn't very fond of these kinds of events, Jimmy had much of the same opinion as his black friend, and even Cody wasn't very excited about the whole thing. Apparently, Alice Parker, his companion for the day, had backed out on her agreement to going with him to the picnic.

On his part, Kid didn't fancy attending the celebration himself since all he wanted was to spend the day with Lou. It would have been the perfect opportunity to try to court her and even tell her about his true feelings for her. After his brief encounter with Lou in the last couple of days, he was positive that he should speak from his heart to her, but in the last moment he simply lost the nerve. They had such a good time whenever they were together, and Kid feared that he might spoil everything for wanting more than she might be ready to give. So maybe today would have been the ideal occasion to come closer to Lou, but unfortunately, this was out of the question now. Louise should have the free time to enjoy herself as the rest of Rock Creek's townsfolk and Kid would feel like the proudest man alive with just being able to escort her around today.

The five riders slowly got ready to head for town. Even though they'd rather keep out of the celebrations and stay at the station, nobody dared to voice their objections. Neither Teaspoon nor Rachel would heed their protests, and as for any other special occasions they would have to go just the same. Only Cody was loudly complaining of the treatment Alice Parker had meted out to him. The girl hadn't even offered him an excuse for going back on her word and Cody suspected that some evil soul had gone to her with a bunch of lies about him. The other riders knew that the reason behind all this matter had to do more with her family's fierce protectiveness than with the girl's own decision. Yet, they simply listened to Cody's whining stoically, but didn't try to retort. Cody always tended to make a grandiloquent story out of the events in his ordinary life and by now the riders were already used to his ways. Besides, everybody knew that as soon as another girl caught his eye, Alice Parker would simply be a distant memory.

When the riders, Rachel and Teaspoon reached the town, the streets were bustling with people. There were stands lined along the main street, music drifted from the further end where couples were already dancing and the buildings were gaily decorated with bright-colored banners and flags. People strolling around were dressed in their finest, and there was no doubt they were having a great time.

Teaspoon drove the buckboard with Rachel seated by his side and stopped it opposite his office. The riders left their horses next to the wagon and with a warning from Rachel to stay out of trouble, they went to explore an almost renewed town to them. The horse race started at noon and till then they had time for roaming around and to find something to entertain themselves. The five riders set off together, but a few minutes later they wandered in different directions. Jimmy and Noah hung around a stall displaying the latest models in guns, Cody's attention was soon gripped by some girl from town, and Buck had wandered off by himself. Kid kept walking aimlessly, looking at everything and everybody without much interest. As he reached the far end of the street, his face brightened as he caught sight of Lou entering the local stables.

Kid almost ran towards the place where she had disappeared into and paused just before stepping into the building. Squinting to adapt his eyes to the gloom in the inside, he soon spotted her not far from where he stood, just before her horse's stall and nuzzling her hand against its soft mane. His steps resounding in the silence of the stables alerted her and Lou turned her head to locate the person invading her moment of privacy. When she saw Kid advancing towards her, her mouth formed a smile and she said, "Hey!"

"What are you doing here?" Kid asked when he reached just opposite her.

"Came to see my baby," Louise replied as she brought her hand to the horse's muzzle. The animal responded by licking her palm, which provoked a delighted giggle from her.

"I thought you were working today," the Southerner added as he took a couple of steps closer to her.

"I am," Louise retorted and stuck out her tongue to him, feigning to be offended, which made Kid chuckle. "For your information, I just decided to have a brief break if that is all right with your Highness."

"Don't pull that long face to me," he said, placing a finger under her chin and lifting her eyes to him. "I was just teasing you."

Lou gave him a half smile while shifting her face out of his grasp. His touch felt like fire on her skin and was enough to leave her a total nervous wreck. She was still unsure what to do about her infatuation with Kid. His presence made her smile like an idiot all day long; when they were together, talking, laughing, joking around, everything was so perfect and she felt as if she were in seventh heaven. But at the same time, there was a latent pain which was permanent in her chest. She longed for more and with each passing day the need became stronger and more real. Lou was feeling totally irritated with herself; she needed to find the right moment and have a serious conversation with him. She couldn't continue fooling herself into believing that she was happy with just his friendship. She knew that silencing her feelings wouldn't lead to anything good in the long run. Louise had no problem in coming clean with him, but she had refrained herself so far because she feared what her sincerity could do to their friendship and, besides, she hadn't considered it right to do it so soon after his break-up with his fiancée.

"It's a shame you don't have the day off," Kid remarked, bringing Lou back to reality. "Tompkins can sometimes be so unsympathetic."

"It's all right. I don't mind," Lou replied while Kid sent her a skeptical look. "Anyway, you can consider yourself lucky I have to work. Otherwise, you know I'd beat you and the rest of the men in that horse race. Wouldn't we, girl?" she said, addressing the animal and as if understanding her, the mare let out a contented neighing.

Kid laughed loudly at her comment, not doubting that she'd have the guts to join in the race with the rest of the men. "I am sure you would," he said sincerely as his eyes glanced at her with great intensity. He cleared his throat to get a grip of himself and said, "But you'll still need to have lunch today, won't you?" Lou simply looked back at him and the rider continued, "Why don't you join us for lunch later? Please."

His eyes almost pleaded with her to accept and with a candid smile she simply said, "All right, all right, but stop making puppy eyes to me." They shared a grin and then Louise turned to leave. "I'd better go now," she said as she moved away from him. "I'll see you later then."

"That's it? You won't be leaving me like this, will you?" Kid added with a serious expression.

Lou turned around to him with a confused frown and clueless at what he was hinting, she started, "What are you…?"

Kid, though, didn't let her complete her question as he asked one of his own, his bright eyes searching hers, "Aren't you even going to kiss me good luck for the race?"

Louise laughed amused at his words and silently started back towards him. All of a sudden, she felt very self-conscious, and she kept smiling coyly at him. Kid stood in the same spot unmoving, staring at her as she reached his position. Lou paused briefly to share a sheepish look with Kid and then she shyly pushed herself up on tiptoes to kiss him on his right cheek. Yet, without even being aware of his own movements, Kid turned his head and captured her lips in his in a brief and sudden kiss.

The surprise in their faces was evident as they pulled away slightly and kept looking agape at each other with big eyes. Kid felt his heart pound and her breath came in puffs as they stood there staring at each other, their heads merely inches away. Kid felt unable to move or even utter a single sound, just fighting the thousands of thoughts crossing his mind. Time seemed to drag endlessly and suddenly to his utter surprise Louise simply closed her eyes ever so slowly.

Taking her gesture as a cue to continue what he had started, Kid lowered his head towards her and met her lips once again. She really felt as soft as he had imagined she would be so many times before. His kiss started tender and sweet, but noticing her responding, Kid dared to deepen the kiss with the intensity and passion he was feeling. His mouth moved over hers softly, wanting to taste every detail, every crevice, point and even imperfection of her sweet lips. He longed to feel her as if she were part of his own skin, so his hands, which had been sagging at his sides, shakily reached up to touch her and came to rest on her shoulders. They seemed to act on their own as they started to run down her back with tender movements, and soon Kid pulled her tightly against him; her body fit against his chest harmoniously. He could feel her warmth against the material of her dress and in a tempting thought he wondered what it would be like to touch her bare skin with his hands. Soon he noticed her hands wrapped around his neck and then they started wandering all over his back, straining to keep him as close to her as possible. Louise felt invigorated and totally lost at his touch and passionate kisses. Time seemed to cease around them and she just wanted this moment to go on and on forever. Her whole body felt as if she were on fire as the kiss continued for a few minutes.

Suddenly, the sound of steps behind them, and a voice letting out an exclamation made them back up abruptly and with their breaths still shallow and ragged, they turned their heads to find Jimmy staring at them with a lopsided grin. Louise felt her cheeks blush violently as she knew by his facial expression that Jimmy had seen them in the middle of their sultry kiss. She was so embarrassed that she couldn't even look at Kid and kept her head tucked as she was finally able to move and scurry towards the door. "I gotta go," she muttered in a soft voice, not addressing either of the men in particular as she reached the big open door.

She was about to scamper out of the place but stopped when Kid's voice calling her name reached her ears. She turned round slowly and forced herself to meet his eyes. His face looked as flushed as she knew hers was, and he wore a goofy smile, which made her feel even more embarrassed. "Lou, don't forget," Kid said, his voice tinged with some peculiar quality she hadn't noticed before. "I'll be waiting for you at lunchtime."

Louise simply nodded, and without saying one single word, she dashed out of the stables like a bat out of hell. Kid stared at the door through which she had disappeared. The kiss they had just shared was very much alive in all his senses; he could still smell her soft aroma, taste her sweet lips and feel her tender skin. He had dreamed about kissing her for so many days and weeks, and now that it had happened, it had been so much better than those images frequently playing in his imagination and dreams. Lou had actually seemed to want that kiss as much as him, and Kid couldn't wait to have her lips between his again.

A deep-throated chuckle snapped him out of his dreamy thoughts. He turned his face to one side and found Jimmy in obvious merriment. The long-haired rider stood with his back leaned against one of the stall doors and after he had sobered up, he said, "Teaspoon sent me to get you, but if I had known you were this busy, I'd never have dreamed of interrupting."

Kid felt very uncomfortable under Jimmy's scrutinizing eyes and fumbled to say something. "Uh… it was nothing," he started clumsily, and at Jimmy's skeptical expression he added, "She was just wishing me good luck … you know, for the race."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he felt like a fool. He didn't need to find an excuse or an explanation for the scene his friend had just witnessed in the stables. Why couldn't he acknowledge what had happened between him and Lou? They had shared a tremendous, staggering, mind-blowing kiss, and there was nothing to be embarrassed about, rather the opposite. He was on cloud nine and felt like running after Louise and repeating the same situation again and again.

"Wow, Kid," Jimmy replied, letting out a whistle, "that's my kind of 'wish-me-luck' thing. I wouldn't mind some of that myself."

"Jimmy…" the Southerner wheezed, his voice coated with a subtle warning.

"But I can guess you ain't eager to share those gestures of … uh… appreciation with anybody else, uh?" Jimmy continued in the same teasing tone, and noticing his friend's demeanor he decided to give him a rest… at least for the moment. Patting him on the back, Jimmy said, "Come on, Kid. The race is about to start, and this year I intend to beat you all."

Kid sent him a dubious look and added ironically, "I'll believe that when I see it."

"Don't fret. You'll believe it," Hickok retorted. "And, my friend, just assume you have no chances with me even though your Louise gives you more of her treats to balance luck on your behalf. But I gather you wouldn't mind, uh?" he remarked, lifting an eyebrow mischievously.

This time Kid smiled brightly in acknowledgment and simply said, "Come on, Jimmy. Let's go." They loped down the street where almost the whole town of Rock Creek were standing to see their men show their riding activities and find out who would get hold of the prize this year.

A few hours later the riders and Rachel were gathered around one of the picnic tables that had been set up for the occasion. Teaspoon had left to see to some trouble at the saloon, promising to join them as soon as he was free. The blonde woman was placing the pots and bowls with food that she had prepared that morning, and they were going to enjoy now. The riders were still talking about the race that had finished an hour ago. This time none of the boys had been very lucky, and one of the local men had been the race winner, followed closely by the Express riders. That is, all of them but Kid.

The Southerner had reached the end almost in the last position as he hadn't been able to focus his whole attention on the race. His mind kept replaying that incredible kiss he and Lou had shared, and just the images of it left him nervous and addled. His absent-mindedness had been such that at some point during the race he had almost pitched in one of stands, scaring away the two ladies who were standing at it. His heart longed to see Lou and he couldn't wait for her to turn up at lunchtime as she had promised she would. He kept looking in the direction he guessed she'd be coming, his heart beating in anxious anticipation.

"So tell us, Kid," Jimmy addressed him, forcing him out of his reverie, "what had you so distracted before? Would it by any chance be a certain chestnut-haired lady?"

Kid rolled his eyes, foreseeing that Jimmy wasn't going to let go of the opportunity to tease him after witnessing what had taken place between him and Louise. "Jimmy, please, could you cut it off?"

Hickok turned a deaf ear to his friend's request and asked in the same mocking tone, "Are you still saying that you're simply friends?" Turning to the others, the long-haired rider added with a lopsided grin, "I saw the two of them smooching in the stables. One heck of a kiss. For one moment I thought he was gonna eat her alive."

Kid was blushing with a mixture of embarrassment and irritation while his friends roared with laughter at Jimmy's comment. It was as if he was the only victim of his friends' wisecracks lately. He should have been used to their comments and jest, but the situation with Lou was too delicate and special to him to stay impassive to those teasing remarks.

"Leave Kid alone, Jimmy," Rachel scolded lightly.

"Why can't you admit that there's something going on between you two? Jimmy insisted, directing his lively eyes to his Southern friend.

Kid lowered his eyes and kept them downcast as he muttered, "I just know that I like her a lot."

The riders exchanged smiles and Rachel, who was sitting across from Kid, brought her hand to cover the rider's affectionately and said, "That's really sweet, Kid, and you two make a lovely couple."

Kid lifted his eyes to the woman, conveying a silent thank you, and added, "I don't even know how she feels about me."

"Mind you, Kid, she gave you a heck of a clue there in the stables, don't you think?" Jimmy remarked.

Kid simply shrugged his shoulders dismissively, trying to ignore any more teasing. His main fear was that Louise wouldn't want further than that kiss. She had responded to his touch whole-heartedly, but maybe she was now regretting what had happened. After all, she was always saying that she'd never let herself fall in love with anybody. Kid wanted to believe that he was letting his fears rule him, and this unexpected turn was actually the beginning of a hopeful perspective for the two of them.

"Kid, Louise is a nice girl," Rachel continued, "and I'm sure you'll be all right."

The Southerner was about to retort when he spotted her among the people sauntering around them as she was coming towards them. The smile appeared on his face instantly and he lifted his body from the bench he was sitting on and waved at her.

"Look at his silly grin. He's practically drooling!" he heard Cody remark.

Irritated, Kid thumped his palm on the table and running his eyes around the table, he said, "Now I don't want you to embarrass her, all right?" Without waiting for his fellow riders' confirmation, Kid turned his attention back to the girl, who was making her way towards them with slow steps.

Louise had been a nervous wreck all morning long. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about Kid and her cheeks turned a shade of bright pink whenever images of their kiss popped into her mind. Nobody had kissed her like that before; she had never kissed anybody like that. In those brief minutes she had been between his arms, she hadn't cared or thought about anything at all. She had felt completely lost as soon as his lips had touched hers. He was so tender, and to her astonishment a desire unknown to her had bloomed in her soul. That kiss wasn't just enough. She wanted more, she wanted all his kisses, his caresses, his love and especially a future with him. With that kiss he had given hope that all her wishes could become a reality but the fear that she shouldn't expect anything else from him lurked in the darkest corners of her soul, threatening her now high spirits.

After leaving the store, Lou breathed in as she started off with trembling feet. Time had dragged that morning, and each minute seemed endless as she constantly looked at the clock Mr. Tompkins had on the wall. She couldn't wait to meet Kid and now that the moment had come she was trembling like a leaf. With each step she took closer to where he'd be waiting for her with the rest of his friends, she felt her heart race more frantically and her hands sweat more profusely. She was very nervous as she walked along, making her way among the crowds of people.

Suddenly, she saw him appear at a certain distance, waving and smiling at her. Louise let out a sigh as she raised her hand in acknowledgment and continued forward towards him. She saw him leave his position at the table and come to her. Lou reached him all shaky and her eyes instantly felt drawn to his bright ones. "Hi," she let out in a husky voice.

"I'm so glad you came," Kid said sincerely, his gaze constantly upon hers.

Lou smiled sheepishly and replied in a husky tone that she hardly recognized as hers, "Tompkins let me have the rest of the day off."

"Good!" he exclaimed, beaming happily and looking forward to spending the rest of the day in her company.

The pair stood looking at each other without uttering a single word till Rachel's voice interrupted their absorbed moment. "Kid, don't let Louise stand there and offer her to sit down."

"Oh … yeah," the Southerner responded with a stutter as he walked with her back to the table. Louise uttered a shy greeting to everybody, avoiding looking at Jimmy. She was still very embarrassed at the thought that the rider had caught her and Kid in that intimate situation.

"Hey, Louise," Cody started with a mischievous smirk, "there's some space on the bench next to me!" He motioned for her to sit down next to him while Kid glared at him, aware that Cody was just fooling around despite the Southerner's previous warnings.

"That's because nobody wants to sit next to you," Kid replied roughly, which gained him a scowl from his friend and caused everybody to laugh heartedly. "Besides, Lou's my guest, not yours."

Louise chuckled silently with amusement at the exchange between the two riders and let Kid steer her to the table. She sat down at one corner between Kid and Rachel, who was placed at the head. The Southerner grabbed a plate which he filled with all the viands that the station mistress had brought and placed it before the girl. Louise smiled once again in gratefulness; it seemed as if all she was able to do was smile because other than that she felt paralyzed, tongue-tied and unable to form a coherent thought.

The others were talking around them as they started having lunch, but Lou just couldn't hear what they were saying. She kept looking at the man by her side while he was doing pretty much the same. His eyes had such a pull over her that she just couldn't look away. Suddenly, she felt his hand brush over hers softly under the table and finally grab her small one. The gesture took her by surprise, and Lou breathed in deeply as a way to control the sensations running through her body with just this small action. His eyes searched hers, and she recognized a question in them, as if to ask whether his bold move had offended her. She responded by smiling even wider and giving his hand a comforting squeeze. Kid beamed happily as they remained holding hands while they started tasting the food on their plates after Rachel urged them to do so. They continued sending sheepish looks at each other, oblivious to anything or anybody else around them.

"Louise!"

A voice calling her name snapped her out of her voluntary isolation and when she directed her eyes to the source of that call, her body stiffened instantly. "Charlotte," she whispered tersely, and as an automatic reaction she let go of Kid's hand, which brought a mixture of disappointment and hurt to the rider.

The woman advanced towards the group of people sitting around the picnic table with a smile as her eyes focused entirely on the petite girl. "I finally found you!" she exclaimed. "That man from the store told me that you'd be somewhere around here."

Kid noticed the change in Lou. The smiling girl from a few seconds ago had turned into a grave and morose one all of a sudden. Louise folded and unfolded her arms over her chest several times until she finally left them crossed over her in a protective fashion. "What… What are you doing here, Charlotte?" she finally managed to ask in a terse voice.

"Came to see you," the lady replied matter-of-factly in the same high-spirited way and addressing the rest of the group around Louise, she said, "Louise and I go back a long ways."

Nobody said anything as they watched the awkward exchange between the two women. Louise remained in uncomfortable silence, and after a while she rose to her feet and shuffled towards Charlotte. "I'll walk with you to the hotel," she said, taking the carpet bag from the woman and started off without a single look back or saying a word. Only Charlotte let out a quick 'nice to meet you' before she followed Louise away from the place.

Kid kept looking at her retreating figure in confusion. For some reason the appearance of this woman wasn't very agreeable for Louise, and he couldn't help but wonder why. He had never seen her act so awkwardly before, and all he hoped was that the woman called Charlotte wouldn't bring any problems to Lou. Kid made a bitter gesture as he realized that he should have to forget about his expectations to spend the rest of the afternoon with Lou. Why was it that whenever he and Lou took a step closer to each other something happened that made them "unwalk" the covered path? Fear started to creep into his heart and feeling that this woman meant bad news to Louise Kid prayed that he was wrong, but his intuition was telling him that somehow he was not.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

As Kid had predicted, he hadn't seen Lou again since she had hurriedly left with that out-of-the-blue friend of hers. He had hoped against hope that she'd come back after helping the lady get settled in the hotel. The day had been most bizarre; that kiss between him and Louise had changed everything. He had expected to spend another uninteresting day, just slightly peppered by his friends' easy banter, but nothing out of the ordinary. Yet, that kiss had made his perspectives appear brighter and hopeful. The looks that Louise had constantly darted his way at the picnic table had told him that she wasn't unhappy or displeased about what had happened between them, but rather the opposite. She had even let him hold her hand under the table. That sweet gesture had been enough to make Kid beam with love and pride, relishing in the knowledge that they had some kind of secret they weren't willing to share with the rest of the world. During those few minutes they had been sitting side by side and exchanging those coy looks and smiles Kid had felt on top of the world.

For some strange reason, all of a sudden Lou looked and sounded so different after that kiss. Kid really couldn't put his finger on where the differences lay, but it was as if that kiss had stamped them together. He felt that she was intrinsically joined to him, as if she were an extension of his own body and soul. But then that woman had turned up and all those sensations and her jolly mood had been completely shattered. Louise had gone through a total transformation in a matter of seconds. She had turned into a sullen and awkward character, and Kid wondered what that woman could possibly pose for Lou that had made her appear so grim and aloof. That definitely wasn't the kind of reaction one would expect in somebody who hadn't seen a friend for a long time. There might be surprise and maybe even shyness, but that awkwardness showing in Lou's expression was really out of place. Kid wondered what was going through Louise's mind at that moment and he kept racking his brains to find an explanation to her outlandish reaction.

Later that day the riders and Rachel returned to the station when the town's festivities were finally over. It was the early hours of the evening, but being the beginning of spring, the sun was still faintly shining in the sky. Unlike his fellow riders, Kid had opted for staying in town with the intention of going and looking for Lou. He needed to talk to her, needed to find out whether that kiss had meant as much to her as it had to him. With that resolution in mind Kid directed his steps towards the girl's place. He turned from the main street to the alley where the building housing her lodgings was. In a few strides he reached the place and stood a few feet from the door leading to the inside of the building.

Kid stopped for a moment, realizing that he had not given any thought to what he was going to tell her. This wasn't the time to improvise or waste his chance with clumsy words. He should have carefully planned what he wanted to tell her, and for one moment he was tempted to spin on his heels and leave. Maybe it would be better to think all this through and tackle the situation another day. Yet, the desire to lay eyes on her was stronger than his good sense, and he didn't move from the spot. Breathing in deeply he tried to gather the courage to carry out his intention and after debating with himself for a few more minutes, he finally started towards the entrance of the building. However, he stopped short as the door opened and Lou stepped out.

His lips spread into an instant smile as soon as he saw her. In contrast, Louise still wore the same serious expression that she had when she left. The moment she saw Kid there, Louise felt her stomach churn nervously, and she folded her arms over her chest protectively while she backed up a couple of steps from him. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by him, which made his smile disappear instantly, and he couldn't help feeling wounded by her obvious discomfort. The woman called Charlotte came after her and stood beside Lou, smiling candidly at the rider.

"What are you doing here?" Lou asked in a curt tone, which added up to his hurt spirit. She appeared to be so different to the girl who had been all smiles barely a few hours ago.

The roughness in her manner confused and bewildered Kid, and the Southerner simply managed to utter a clumsy sentence. "I came to talk to you."

"Talk about what?" she asked again in the same curt and snappy tone.

_"Talk about what!"_ he wanted to cry to her face. Had she forgotten about what had happened in the stables that very morning? They had shared a kiss that had left him edgy and shivering all day long. What on earth did she think he wanted to talk about? About the weather? The thought that their intimate moment might not have meant anything to her filled him with utter dread, and he was afraid that his previous fears were not unfounded after all.

Feeling the eyes of the two women boring into him Kid fumbled for words. He just couldn't find anything right to say and as time passed, he felt more and more awkward and self-conscious. The rider was unable to come up with anything, especially in front of the other woman. At his hesitancy, Lou ran out of patience and snapped irritably, "Look, Kid, I'm busy right now. I don't have the time to chit-chat. Maybe some other time."

The Southerner stared at her as if she had slapped him hard on the face and after a lapse he nodded and with a quiet apology, he shuffled away, his eyes downcast and unable to look back at her for fear of what he might read in hers. For a few minutes Louise kept staring at him as he disappeared from sight at the corner, silently cursing herself for her rough manners. She felt her heart shrink with pain and her eyes instantly moistened. She fought the tears that were threatening to spill, and for a moment she felt the urge to run after him. Yet, she stood rooted to the place, feeling utterly miserable.

Why did she have to spoil everything? Kid had done nothing but been a good friend to her. Why did she have to push away everybody that tried to break the ice wall she had built around her? Everything had looked so bright this morning, but now her life had taken a tumble backwards. The old fears had fallen upon her overwhelmingly and she felt unable to control her own actions.

Lou kept looking ahead of her with a painful longing even though Kid had vanished from sight long ago. The sound of somebody tittering by her side brought her back to reality, and she turned her head to the woman, after composing herself and drying her unshed tears. Lou sent her a quizzical glance and Charlotte said, "He's cute."

Louise shrugged her shoulders in indifference, not feeling in the mood to discuss Kid, especially with Charlotte. She didn't really know what she could tell her about him anyway, so she started walking forward and the older lady followed her. Charlotte didn't seem to take her dismissive hints and continued with more questions, "So you two are…?"

"He's a good friend," Lou replied curtly, her voice tinged with irritation.

"Only a friend?"

Louise averted her eyes as she felt her cheeks ablaze. Instead of ignoring her friend's curiosity, for some strange reason she answered her with a stutter, "Uh … we… we kissed … once."

Charlotte let out a peal of laughter. "God, Louise! You sound as if you had committed a crime!" the woman exclaimed. "I gather you must be giving the poor boy a very hard time!"

Lou folded her arms tightly over her chest, a gesture she made whenever she felt uncomfortable. "You don't understand," she muttered in an almost inaudible voice.

"Louise, I can be quite thick at times, but one thing I know is men. I can tell when a man lusts for a woman … and this one does when he looks at you." Lou's eyes shot wide open in shock as she stared at the woman agape. "Don't give me that look! It's just something natural between a man and a woman."

Lou lowered her eyes, feeling more and more uncomfortable by the minute. "Please, Charlotte, cut the lecture, will you? It's none of your business," she muttered irritated.

"Louise…" the lady tried again, but the petite girl cut her off in mid-sentence.

"Leave me alone!" she barked as she threw a murderous glance at her friend. Without waiting for Charlotte to follow her, she quickened her steps towards the hotel and when she reached it, she barged in, not really giving it a thought to where she was heading.

"Louise!" the woman called as she dashed after her.

After the stunt Charlotte had had to pull to get away from St Joseph, her ankle was swollen and sore, which prevented her from being able to move at a quicker pace. Things definitely weren't going very smooth with Louise. This wasn't the reception she had expected from her friend. It was clear that the girl wasn't very happy at all with her presence in Rock Creek. Her first look had told Charlotte as much and their following brief conversations had confirmed her first assessment. The past was still haunting Louise, and by her attitude the older woman could tell that what had happened back then was even causing havoc to her present. Charlotte could understand the girl's hatred to that part of her life, and since she herself belonged to that past, Lou's uneasiness was justified to some extent. Yet, the woman had tried to act as if she hadn't noticed her friend's attitude at all. At least, to her relief Louise had bought those lies she had told her. It was for her own good, Charlotte told herself. The less she knew, the better. Louise would surely flip if she no more than suspected the truth.

Charlotte saw her friend enter the hotel all fiery-like. So in her hurry to catch up with Louise, she wasn't even looking where she was going and when she was about to step into the building, she almost bumped against a man who was on his way out. The gentleman had to grab her arm gently to steady her while she clumsily muttered an apology. When Charlotte lifted her gaze to him, she found a pair of kind eyes looking at her with open curiosity. For some reason she found his intent stare charming and alluring. When she finally found the words and talked up, her voice adopted a quality that was half enticing and half timid, quite different to the tone she used with the men that had been part of her everyday life till now.

"I beg you excuse my clumsiness."

"No need to apologize, Ma'am," the man replied uncovering his head in a gentlemanlike gesture.

Charlotte smiled coyly while they stood at the entrance of the hotel. "I was walking after my friend who's just gone in here," the lady explained, pointing with her index finger at the inside of the hotel. The man nodded as he listened to her intently, and only when her eyes sent him a meaningful glance did he realize that he was blocking her way inside.

"Oh!" he let out visibly embarrassed. "Please let me," he added, placing himself aside and opening the door for her. Charlotte walked past him inside and it didn't surprise her when she noticed him following. As soon as she stepped into the lobby, she located Louise at the far end, her arms folded over her chest and the same stiff expression as a few moments ago.

"There you are," Charlotte said with a bright smile. Lou didn't say anything and simply looked curiously at the man coming after her friend. The lady followed the direction of her eyes, and her mouth twitched into a small smile as she came face to face with the man.

The three of them remained silent for a few seconds and then the gentleman started, "Let me introduce myself, Ma'am. Travis McKay at your service."

The lady tipped her head in acknowledgment and added, "I'm Charlotte Rowen and this is…"

"Louise McCloud," the girl finished for the older woman.

Travis nodded her head to the two women courteously. "If you don't mind me asking, what are two lovely ladies doing in a town like Rock Creek?"

Charlotte fluttered her eyelashes in a flirty fashion, obviously enjoying the man's attention and flattering words. "For the moment going to my room," she answered, pointing at the corridor on the first floor.

"Seems we are neighbors, Miss Rowen" Travis explained with a bright smile. "My own room is in the same gallery. I don't know if you believe in fate, but I firmly believe we were predestined to meet at some point."

Charlotte's answer to his comment was an ample smile, and the pair kept looking at each other, forgetting about Lou's presence next to them. The girl watched the exchange without much interest and feeling this intrusion as her opportunity to get away, she muttered, "I gotta go." The other two people didn't even have time to react as Lou dashed past them and out of the hotel.

Her head was in a jumble and she needed to break free from everything and everybody right now. From the moment Charlotte had made her appearance, a suffocating pain was continuously pressing against her chest. All those memories and ghosts had returned with renovated energy, with the clear threat of showering her with torment. For years she had fought to get over all that; she was fully aware that she would never completely forget about those days, but somehow she had lately had the feeling that she could handle her fears without turning into a scared little thing. She had even entertained some silly romantic dreams about Kid.

Nobody had ever made her feel as safe and comfortable as he did whenever they were together and, to her surprise, like in the middle of one of her crazy dreams, he had even shown a more-than-just-friendly interest. At least that breathtaking kiss they had shared told her as much. For one brief moment she had even believed that the most far-fetched fantasies of hers could become a reality. Yet, Charlotte had appeared, and her dream had turned, if not into a nightmare, into a bleak and sudden awakening. Her light-heartedness had transformed into bitterness and distrust in a flash. Everything had changed in her soul, and her eyes seemed to see things in a very different light … or rather in the same light of other times.

Charlotte was her friend… had been a good friend of her past, but with her came the reminder of what Lou wanted to bury in the darkest corners of her soul. Maybe her appearance was like a sign alerting her that she should forget her fantasies about Kid. Truth be told, she had tried to ignore that nagging voice telling her that she had no right to mislead somebody as good as Kid. She wasn't like other girls; she had heavy baggage and believed she couldn't aspire to what she had been fantasizing about over the last month or so. Louise felt like a fool for thinking that she could conceal the hugeness of her reality to herself or others. Now the truth was so evident to her eyes that she couldn't ignore that voice anymore.

For Louise to say that she had been surprised by Charlotte's unexpected arrival was a clear understatement. Lou could have been knocked over with a feather, and all of the sudden she felt as if all the air had been sucked out of her chest and she had been left with a terrible uneasiness. Her head kept shouting that she didn't want to be dragged into the middle of this situation. Charlotte couldn't stay in Rock Creek as she had openly stated. Louise had a life here, one that she had fought so hard to get by herself, and she knew that the lady's presence would disturb everything she had strained so hard to get. Long ago they had talked about opening a ladies' shop together, but so much had happened that the plans and dreams thought of in the innocence of youth didn't mean much as years passed. Right now the idea of doing something similar with Charlotte was simply ridiculous and unreal.

Her mere presence filled her with utter dread and awkwardness. She felt as if she had traveled five years back in time, and she had become a young girl again, unsure and scared of everybody and everything. In her heart she knew that she was being unfair to Charlotte since it hadn't been her fault at all what had happened back then, but Lou couldn't help feeling the way she did. Knowing that Wicks was dead didn't bring her any peace of mind. The ghost that had haunted her during all these years was very much alive to her, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to escape from it. Her nights would now be plagued by nightmares again, visions that seemed as real as everything that surrounded her every day.

There was even a time when she could hardly tell apart what was real and what wasn't. Her days had passed like blurred vision, and she simply let time pass but without actually realizing that she was living. It had been at night during sleep that her senses seemed to have been more alert and alive, those nights where she'd rather not feel anything. It was as if those terrible dreams were more real to her than anything else. Lou prayed that she didn't have to live all that again. In her heart she felt she couldn't stand going through the same.

"He's dead," she kept repeating to herself as a mantra, and when she finally reached her place and kicked the door closed behind her, her body slumped to the floor and without even being aware of it, loud sobs started racking her body.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

It had been a couple of days since Kid had last seen Louise. It had been the day of the picnic when he had gone to find her, but she had sent him away roughly. Since then he hadn't got a single glimpse of her, and she hadn't even turned up at his new place yesterday as they had agreed to meet a few days before. Kid had been waiting for her for hours, sitting forlornly at the porch of the property, but she had never made her appearance.

The thoughts running through his mind now were more disturbing, and he didn't know what to make of Lou's sudden change and absence. Every night Kid fell asleep with images of that kiss they had shared, and those same images kept replaying in his mind all day long as he went about his daily routine. Even though the memory was comforting, it also brought him a sense of bitterness when he remembered their last brief and curt conversation. She had been abrupt and almost rude as she had plainly dismissed him without apparent regret.

Kid knew that she had a quick temper, and it wasn't the first time she had shown him her claws. Yet, he felt that something was different on this occasion. It wasn't that he saw no apparent reasons for her rough manners, or how her demeanor had changed so drastically in a matter of seconds. No, it was something else. It was the image of her eyes that had haunted Kid for the last two days. The liveliness and fire that had been present in them that same day were gone, and instead they looked empty and somehow scared. The rider kept thinking about what had provoked that change in her. The thought of her happy eyes just a few moments before tormented him, and he wished she was back to her normal self.

For some reason he knew that it wasn't the kiss that had upset her so much. Otherwise, she wouldn't have looked so laid back and pleased when she had joined him at the picnic. It was after that woman had appeared that Lou had begun acting so weirdly. Kid had in vain racked his brains to find an answer to his questions. What was it with that lady that troubled Lou so much? However hard he had tried to get an explanation, he hadn't managed to come up with one.

During the last two days Kid had often felt tempted to search out Lou and talk to her. They still had an outstanding conversation but he felt this wasn't the best moment to tackle the situation. They couldn't act as if nothing had happened, and they would eventually have to talk. Besides, Kid now understood clearly that he needed to tell her how he really felt. He just couldn't conceal his feelings any longer, but her attitude baffled him and he felt unable to find the right occasion to take matters in his hands. It really scared him to think what she'd say or how she'd react, and he simply let time elapse without doing anything.

This whole matter was dragging him down. He should be jumping in joy and eager to see the woman he loved, but instead he felt utterly miserable and was wary and cautious of her. He wanted to understand, and he had even thought of going and seeing Charlotte. Knowing Lou as he did, Kid was aware that she wouldn't be very willing to open up to him and tell him why she was so upset. Louise never talked about anything too personal, and Kid had more than once been on the receiving end of her anger when he had tried to ask what she thought he had no business querying about. Somehow he could understand her wish for privacy, but he had never wanted to pry into her life. He just wanted to know more about her because he really cared for her. Of course she didn't know that and by the pace things were going, she would probably never know.

The idea of having a little chat with Charlotte became more and more appealing to him by the minute. She must surely know why Lou had changed so much since her arrival. After all, Charlotte was the only other person apart from him who had claimed to be a friend of Lou's. Yet, it troubled him the idea that the woman would think it strange that he wanted to ask all those questions about their common friend. Of course she had seen him there at the picnic and later when he had gone to find Lou, but still he was aware that he was a nobody or couldn't claim that he was nothing other than a friend of hers. What right did he have to go asking questions? Maybe that wasn't the best move of his part, and he suspected that Charlotte might send him packing as soon as he opened his mouth.

Dismissing his idea, he thought he'd better go straight to Lou. Kid felt he needed to find a way to come close to her and gather the courage to speak his mind. The more he thought about his situation with her, the more confused he got. He definitely had to do something before he went completely nuts. So when Rachel came that morning, saying that they needed to go to Tompkins for some provisions, Kid thought that this was the perfect excuse to approach Lou. He would be able to see whether she was in the mood to talk to him. If that failed, he could always go back to his first idea of talking to her friend Charlotte.

The butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he drove the buckboard to town. Rachel sat by his side on the seat while she blabbered on. Her words got lost to him as his mind wandered somewhere else. He felt very nervous at the prospect of seeing Lou after those two days, and he feared that he was going to blunder it in front of her once again. He had rehearsed in his mind what he wanted to tell her if she gave him the chance. Yet, nothing he came up with satisfied him and ended up in the same spot, clueless and strained.

Suddenly, somebody calling his name in an urgent voice snapped him out of his thoughtful mood and then he realized that it was Rachel who was trying to catch his attention. "Kid, stop the wagon before we miss the store."

In his absent-mindedness Kid hadn't been paying attention and almost went past the mercantile without stopping, so he had to pull the reins hard and reversed the horses towards the place. Rachel laughed loudly as she asked, "Kid, what were you thinking about so intently to make you slip like that?"

"Uh… nothing," the rider replied awkwardly, and jumping off the buckboard, he rounded it to help Rachel down. To his chagrin the other riders were guffawing at his blunder as well.

"Kid, don't worry. We'll give you a few minutes alone with your girl," Jimmy piped in with a smirk as he eased off his horse and tethered it to the hitching post.

"We'll even distract Mr. Tompkins so that you can steal a little kiss from her," Cody continued, his mouth split into a big smile.

Kid shook his head but decided not to say anything. These two never wasted an opportunity to tease him mercilessly, and he had learned that the best way to shush them was simply to ignore their comments. So without waiting for them, he plodded towards the general store. Yet, he stopped before the door as Lou's voice reached his ears.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Tompkins."

Kid stood rooted in the middle of the walkway, holding his breath, his eyes focused on the entrance of the store; he never heard the store keeper's reply or noticed his fellow riders come next to him. He couldn't avert his gaze, and seconds later Louise appeared on her way out. Her steps were slow and when she noticed him, she paused briefly, cast him a quick grave look and then continued past him without a single word. At her obvious disregard Kid's face fell, and his heart ached as he followed her walking figure with his eyes. The other riders hadn't missed the awkward encounter between Louise and Kid.

"Did you two fight?" Jimmy asked his friend with a frown.

"No," the Southerner wheezed between gritted teeth, letting out a heart-felt sigh. He just didn't understand her attitude and was completely baffled about it. What on earth had he done that he didn't even deserve a greeting from her? The idea that she was uncomfortable and even offended by that kiss was gaining ground in his mind. He just didn't know what to think. She had seemed to want it as much as he did, so why did she have to give him the cold shoulder just now?

"Women," Noah exclaimed with an amused expression. "They should come with an instruction manual, otherwise, it's impossible to understand them."

A few seconds after Lou left the store, Charlotte came out of the building as well, slightly limping her way after her friend. Seeing the four men gathered in front of the store, she tipped her head and smiled brightly. "Gentlemen" The four riders acknowledged her greeting politely and the woman continued along the walkway after Louise, who she caught up with a few meters ahead.

"At least somebody looks happy to see us," Buck added after a beat.

Rachel joined them in that moment after retrieving a couple of baskets from the back of the wagon, just in time to hear Cody's next comment. "Figures. It's her call to be pleasant to men, and for the right prize she'd do more than smile at you."

Rachel turned her eyes towards where the boys were looking and seeing Louise and her friend, the woman realized who Cody was referring to. "What are you talking about?" Kid asked with a baffled expression.

"She's a wh…" Cody started, but noticing Rachel's eyes boring into him, he was quick to rectify. "She's a prostitute."

"Cody, stop voicing your stupid fantasies, especially involving somebody else," the Southerner interjected. "You know nothing about the lady."

"Kid, a man of wide experience like myself can really tell when one sees a woman of certain nightly activities."

The Southerner snorted in disbelief and gazing around his other friends as a way to get their support against Cody's remarks, he realized that none was eager to contradict the blonde rider's words. Even Rachel remained silent and something in her demeanor told the Southerner that she herself believed what Cody was saying. "Well, what if she is? It's none of our business," Kid muttered tersely.

"Cody, it ain't easy at all for a woman on her own," Rachel added. "As long as she respects herself and doesn't hurt anybody … well… that's all that matters. We got no right in judging her."

"I'm not judging her," the blonde rider replied. "I was just making a comment. That's all."

The other riders looked at him with a skeptical expression, knowing that there was more than a simple remark behind Cody's words, but none tried to contradict him. Only Buck broke the silence as he said, "I heard that she's rented that store from Mr. Branch. Apparently, she wants to open a dress shop."

"Does she?" Kid asked, wondering whether Lou was part of the lady's plans. He wasn't sure what he could make of this information. It was after the woman's arrival that Louise had started acting peculiarly, and even though he knew he was being unfair, he was beginning to focus his irritation on Charlotte, as if she were to blame for Lou's aloofness.

Buck nodded at the Southerner's question and Noah added, "I guess she must want to change her life till now and start from scratch."

"Boys, stop the gossip and let's get a move on if we want to get something done today," Rachel said as she led the way inside the store followed by Noah and Buck. Kid remained on the spot looking at where Lou and Charlotte stood in front of the restaurant. A gentleman had joined them, and the three of them made their way inside. To his relief Kid could tell by his movements that the man was more than interested in Charlotte. Since Lou had come into his life, Kid had developed a jealous streak that was completely new to him. He felt that any man approaching Louise meant a threat to him, something he had never experienced with Doritha, at least not so strongly.

As the three people disappeared from his sight, Kid turned to follow Rachel inside the mercantile, and noticed Cody watching him intently. "What are you looking at?" the Southerner asked irritated.

"Nothing," Cody replied promptly. "Don't get all wound up. I would also be concerned if my girl had close bonds with a woman of her kind."

Kid knew that Cody had the knack to say the wrong thing to the wrong person. He was like a small boy who blurted out the first thing that crossed his mind, but this time Kid angrily thought that he had gone too far. "Cody, first of all, she is not my girl, and secondly, you'd better stop making that kind of insinuations about Lou, or I'll forget you're my friend," Kid barked furiously. "There's no reason why she can't befriend anybody she likes."

Against his better judgment Cody insisted, not catching the warning looks that Jimmy was sending his way. "You know what they say, birds of a feather flock together."

"Cody, we hang about you all the time, and fortunately we haven't caught any of your disgusting manners," Jimmy intervened before Kid lost his temper and did something he might regret later. Grabbing Cody by the arm Hickok yanked him inside the store while Kid sent him a murderous look.

The Southerner remained motionless on the spot, unable to forget Cody's remarks. He knew that his friend was simply fooling around like always, but somehow the doubt was placed in himself. He brought back to mind his conversations with Lou. She had always had this strange distrust to men, and Kid had always suspected that her attitude lay in something related to her past. Even though she had denied it, Kid had thought all along that a man had broken her heart, leaving that suspicious nature in her. The Southerner just couldn't believe that a beautiful girl like she was hadn't had her share of romance in the past.

Lou never talked much about her, especially about her life before coming to Rock Creek. Kid had often wondered whether she simply wanted to forget about the person who had hurt her so deeply, denying his mere existence in her life. Yet, now a dreadful thought was creeping into his mind. What if she wanted to forget about something else, something bigger? His head kept pounding with these thoughts while his heart denied them energetically. He felt he couldn't believe those malicious notions, and in silence he chided himself. As Rachel had rightly said, nobody had a right to judge a woman who had to survive in a world of men. Everybody had a past and Kid told himself that he had no call to sum Lou up like that. Louise was a good-hearted girl and all he should care about was her present and future. If she gave him the opportunity, he couldn't think of her any less as long as they were together or at least remained friends. Kid shook his head to clear his mind of disturbing thoughts. No, Cody was just talking nonsense. It wasn't true and nobody would make him doubt Lou. Nobody.

* * *

The following day Lou dragged her weary body along as she did her usual routine around Tompkins's store. Sleep hadn't come to her easily for the last few days, and when she finally crashed, her slumber was continually disturbed by nightmares. Each morning the mirror showed her the signs of lack of proper rest: rings under her bloodshot and teary eyes, the pallor in her face… At least, she could excuse all this to the splitting headache she was actually feeling.

Lou seemed unable to control her own body and reactions lately. She kept repeating to herself that she had nothing to fear; all that had happened long ago, and she had even believed that she had managed to get over it. Apparently, she had been wrong and the mere appearance of Charlotte had made her recede all that way to the very beginning. It irritated her to think that she wasn't strong enough to overcome whatever came to meet her. Lou was aware that she'd have to get used to Charlotte's presence in Rock Creek since the lady intended to make her life in this town. Her idea of opening a dress shop was stuck in her mind, and Louise had finally understood that she wouldn't make her give up on her intentions.

The two of them had had a serious argument when Louise had directly told the woman that she couldn't stay in Rock Creek. Remembering their conversation that day, Lou felt deeply ashamed of her own behavior. She hadn't acted like a good and grateful friend at all, even though Charlotte had practically been her savior in the past. Of course, she had reminded Louise of that moment, and how much she owed her. Lou had the good sense to apologize to her sincerely and thankfully, Charlotte wasn't one to hold a grudge for long. In no time she was back to her usual light-hearted self, and Lou wished she could handle her own feelings as easily as her friend seemed to do. Despite sharing a few laughs with Charlotte after their disagreement, Lou couldn't make herself enjoy her friend's presence completely. She couldn't even understand where the tension she felt came from; all she knew was that she needed to get a grip of herself and come to terms with the fact that she would be seeing Charlotte on a regular basis from now on.

Not only was she intent on running her own business here in Rock Creek, but she was also now claiming that she was in love. Apparently, that man she had met at the hotel was serious about Charlotte and planned to court her all proper-like. Lou had hinted her objections to this sudden infatuation of her friend, stating that Charlotte didn't know a thing about Mr. McKay, but she had to silently chastise herself again. She had no right to judge her; as long as Charlotte was happy, nothing else mattered. After all she had no experience in matters of the heart, and her poor attempts with Kid had finished before even starting.

Louise let out a sigh as the image of Kid popped into her mind. Her heart ached as she remembered his sad countenance yesterday when he saw her on her way to have dinner with Charlotte and her suitor. Lou had been stunned as she first laid eyes on him, intently staring at her. For some strange reason she couldn't even bring herself to talk to him and had scurried out of his presence as if she were scalded. Kid didn't deserve to be treated so disdainfully, but she just couldn't help it. Everything was beyond her control, and that included the man who had penetrated through the protection of her very soul. She was no fool and knew that he wanted to talk about what had happened between them the day of the picnic. That would have been fine by her before, but now things had changed.

What possibly could she tell him? Lou just couldn't come to think about her situation with Kid right now and felt unable to face him. She hated feeling like that, as if she didn't even recognize herself any longer. Her attitude would have discouraged any man by now, but she knew what Kid was like, and he wouldn't desist from trying to talk to her again. Lou was sure that she wouldn't be able to stall him forever and would have to face him sooner or later. The problem was that she didn't know what she would tell him. Of course she knew she felt strongly for him, but lately she was starting to think that she should stop fantasizing about Kid. The last occurrences had been like an awakening to her, and she should stick to being his friend, and nothing else.

With a deep sigh she continued her task for today. Mr. Tompkins had decided to change the arrangements in the store, and since this morning Louise had been changing everything in different shelves and stands. Right now she was building a tower with the molasses tins in the middle of the store, and with her lack of concentration she had knocked down all the cans twice already. This third time she took extra care to place each tin one on top of the other, especially after being scolded by Tompkins for her carelessness. At least, the store wasn't very busy today and only a couple of ladies were in the place.

In that moment the door creaking and the bells tinkling indicated that somebody else was entering. Lou continued the task at hand and out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of a man in an elegant suit. His steps resounded in the relative silence of the store, and for some reason Louise turned to get a better view of the person. As soon as her eyes registered the man, her heart skipped a beat and her body began shivering like a leaf. From the discretion of her position, Lou kept staring at him for a few seconds, not believing what she was seeing, and then in a flash she crouched behind the tower of tins she had built. Her lips were trembling as her head kept repeating, _"It can't be, it can't be. He's dead, he's dead."_

The sound of his voice made the memories tumble over her overwhelmingly, and as a way to block herself from the reality, she brought her hands to cover her ears tightly. Her breathing came ragged and though faintly, she could still hear his voice. The mention of Charlotte's name reached her ears, and she knew she had to get away from the place. Breathing in deeply to steady her nerves, Lou took a peek behind the pile of cans and noticing that ghost of a man and Mr. Tompkins in conversation she dared to make a dash towards the back of the store. She prayed he hadn't noticed her, and without wasting one more minute, she ran out of the building through the back door. It was imperative she found Charlotte and without thinking she spurted along the alley, running towards the main street in frenzy. As Lou was about to turn the corner blindly, she almost fell backwards as her body stumbled against something. An arm grabbed her, preventing her from losing her footing, and it was then that she realized that the something she had bumped against was Kid.

It took the rider less than a second to notice that something wasn't right with Louise. Her face was as white as paper, her eyes looked frightened and when he had reached to grab her arm, he had felt her tremble all over. "Lou, what's wrong?" he blurted out, without caring for formalities.

"Nothing," she replied as she fought to disengage herself from his hold. "Leave me alone."

She was panicking, her face contorted and her eyes big as saucers, which made Kid scared. He had never seen her like that before, and he strengthened his grip on her, clutching his hands on her forearms. "No!" he exclaimed resolutely. "Please, Lou, tell me what's wrong."

"Leave me alone!" she repeated more loudly, fighting him strongly. As he didn't release her, in a desperate movement she punched him hard in the stomach. Kid doubled in pain, losing his grip on Louise at once. "Sorry, but you gave me no alternative," she said and ran away, leaving him behind.

Her eyes anxiously traveled everywhere, trying to catch sight of Charlotte before trying her luck at the hotel. To her immense relief, she spotted the woman a few meters ahead of her, aimlessly strolling with Travis McKay. Lou ran to them and startled the couple as she grabbed Charlotte by the arm strongly. "Charlotte, come with me now! I need to talk to you."

Before either of the two people could react, Louise yanked her friend along and they stumbled into the next alley. Lou released her grip, and the woman came to rest her body on a ledge on the wall. "Louise, what's wrong?"

Lou paused briefly to get her breath back and looking intently in her eyes she said in a shrill voice, "It's Wicks, Charlotte. He's here in Rock Creek and very much alive."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"What?" Charlotte stuttered as she closed her eyes, feeling fear crawl into her chest. "How on earth did he find me?" she asked herself in a whisper.

"I don't know," Louise replied with a clear voice, irritated by the lies her friend had told her. The fool had led Wicks here, and now Lou was in the middle of a situation she hadn't asked for. "One thing is clear. He's after you for some reason. What is it, Charlotte?"

The woman took her time to answer and after a beat she said, "I … I stole his money."

"Oh God," the girl let out in a scolding tone.

"Louise, I only got what rightly belongs to me," Charlotte defended herself, frustration obvious in her voice. "You know, he took from us more than money through all these years."

"He was asking after you at Tompkins," Lou explained, somehow feeling a bit calmer now. "It's a question of time before he finds … us." The last word came out of her mouth in a shaky whisper. She felt like screaming at the top of her voice as all her perspectives crumbled down before her very eyes. She had a life in Rock Creek, and even though she had been out of that world for a long time now, there was no say what that monster of a man could come up with as soon as he learned that she was around.

"Louise, I just can't go back. I couldn't live like that anymore. You know what he is like," Charlotte begged almost in tears. "I helped you before, now you gotta help me."

Lou nodded even though she had no idea how they would get away from this crazy situation. Tompkins had surely blabbered that he knew Charlotte was in Rock Creek, and if Lou didn't know any better, he must have mentioned her as well. "I guess we'll have to leave town… at least temporarily," she uttered as her heart ached at the prospect. She had been on the go for the last few years, and now that she had finally settled down in a nice place, she felt forced to let everything go down the drain and start anew.

"I'm sorry, Louise," Charlotte remarked sincerely, guessing where her friend's thoughts were heading.

"Me too," Lou let out bitterly and turning round she shuffled toward the corner of the alley. Craning her head out, she saw Wicks plodding towards the hotel. Her hand squeezed the wooden boards on the wall tightly, leaving her knuckles white as her eyes followed his figure. Charlotte reached behind her and they both kept staring at the man till he disappeared into the hotel.

"He'll think I am that stupid as to leave the money in my room," Charlotte began after a while. "He won't find a single cent."

At her comment Louise swirled around to face her and placing her hands on her hips in a cocky posture she asked, "Where is it, Charlotte?" The woman lowered her eyes and fumbled to find the words to say as she realized that she had spoken without thinking and had tripped it up with Louise again. "Charlotte!" Lou urged her in an angered voice, running out of the little patience she had.

The older woman lifted her eyes back to the girl and replied softly, "In your rooms." At Lou's shocked expression she hurried to explain herself. "I hid it behind your wardrobe. I swear I never meant to bring you trouble. Never thought he'd find me."

"Just great!" Louise exclaimed sarcastically, throwing her arms to the sky. "Wonderful! You didn't just tell me a bunch of lies but you also had to drag me into your own puddle of mud as well?" Charlotte didn't try to retort and letting out a grumble, Louise made an effort to get a grip of herself. "We'd better get a move on before it's too late and he leaves the hotel," the girl muttered in a very grave voice and checking that it was safe for them to leave their hideout, Lou motioned for Charlotte to follow her.

They started at a quick pace, which sped up as they went past the hotel. Lou led the way towards the stables where she would retrieve Lightning and hire a horse for Charlotte. It was the best chance for them to get away; a buckboard would slow them down too much, and they needed to leave as fast as possible. Lou wasn't sure how well Charlotte could manage on a horse, but it was the only way to get out of Rock Creek without drawing too much attention to them. Louise didn't even have a clue where they could go, but for the moment the most urgent matter was to disappear from town. Maybe they could stay somewhere near Rock Creek, and then she could return a few days later when Wicks would probably have left.

At the quick pace Lou was walking, the material of her dress got tangled between her legs, so she had to hitch up the skirt, having to slow her movements. With a grimace she thought that she'd have to ride in this attire, but there was no time to go to her rooms and get changed. All her things were there, and it wasn't until this moment that it dawned on her that she didn't have any money on her, just a few coins. How on earth were they going to survive out there without money? This whole situation was simply crazy and feeling completely powerless, Louise sensed irritation soar inside her.

It was then that she realized that Charlotte wasn't following her. Lou stopped dead and turned round, finding her friend unmoving in the middle of the street. "Charlotte?" she called as she slowly started towards her.

"I can't do this, Louise" the woman replied. "I don't want to run away and keep hiding like a criminal all my life." Before Lou could do anything, Charlotte swirled around and started running backwards.

"Charlotte, no!" Lou cried as she started off after her friend.

In that moment Wicks was coming out of the hotel, and when looking up and down the street, he instantly spotted the woman running wildly towards him. He went down the few steps from the walkway to the main street and stood there while sending a dark glance at Charlotte who slowly stopped her movements. The man, though, hadn't noticed the girl who followed Charlotte a few meters behind her as his whole attention was focused on the older woman. "Finally you came to your senses," Wicks said with a self-satisfied smirk.

Charlotte didn't utter a single word, and instead in a flash she pulled a small derringer out of her reticule and shot at the man. As soon as Wicks realized what was happening, he automatically drew his own gun and fired. "Dirty bitch!" he cursed loudly as he brought his hand to cover his upper arm which had been grazed by the woman's bullet.

"Charlotte!" Lou cried as she saw her friend heavily collapse onto the ground. "No!" she kept repeating as she dropped onto her knees by the lady's side. To her horror Louise saw a big hole in Charlotte's lower abdomen, blood seeping through it. Lou's eyes traveled from her stomach to her face, and she instantly knew that there was nothing to be done. Charlotte was gone, gone forever.

With a shaky sigh she looked up from her friend's inert figure and her eyes fell on the man responsible for her death. She glared at him with full disdain, and for a few moments the man returned the look impassively and as he finally recognized Louise, Wicks let out a devious sneer. Then he simply reholstered his gun and turning on his heels, he walked away without apparent remorse or even looking back. Louise remained in the same spot, unable to move, as her eyes filled with tears. "Oh Charlotte!" she let out in a broken voice, feeling completely lonely even though all the people who were around the place started to approach and gathered around her and the woman on the ground.

* * *

A couple of hours later Lou stood in front of the marshal's office, her right side leaned against a wooden pillar and her eyes focused on the people walking past before her but actually not seeing. Despite being a mild evening, a biting cold permeated through her whole body, and she folded her arms over her tightly to try and retain some warmth. Instantly she noticed somebody placing a heavy warm coat over her shoulders and without turning around she knew it was Kid's doing.

The hours after Charlotte had died had passed in a blur. The marshal and Kid had appeared at the scene minutes later, and then Lou had been led to the small office which housed the local jail. There she had to answer a few questions, too many in her opinion, that the marshal had about the circumstances that had led to Charlotte's death. Her answers had been mostly monosyllables and had tried to avoid giving many details about Charlotte's relationship with Wicks. No one could do anything for the woman anymore, and her past life was nobody's concern. Lou could tell that the marshal had seen through her resistance to talk about the man, but he didn't push her, thus respecting her moment of bereavement.

It was while Louise stoically suffered this ordeal that Travis McKay had barged into the small office, nervously demanding explanations about what had happened. To Lou's relief, the marshal had taken control of the situation and answered Mr. McKay's questions calmly. After Teaspoon's interrogation was finally over, Louise had stepped out of the office onto the walkway, eager to breathe some fresh air, and she had stood there since then. During all this time Kid had followed her like a shadow, never uttering a single word, thus giving her the space she needed. Lou was thankful for that much consideration and understanding because she didn't have the energy for anything right now.

"The marshal says that he's not going to hunt down her murderer," Travis said in an irritated voice as he padded out onto the walkway. "It's simply outrageous."

Lou didn't even try to turn round to him, and Kid, who was leaned against the office façade behind her, said, "I'm deeply sorry for what has happened to Miss Rowen, but I'm afraid we don't have a murder in this case. Several witnesses have stated that Miss Rowen shot first. It was simply self-defense."

Though irritated by his comment, Louise knew that Kid was right; she herself had seen what had taken place. She only wished Charlotte had had better aim, and Wicks would be the one to lie dead now instead of the woman. In that case, Charlotte would now be locked behind bars about to face a death sentence. Either way, it seemed that everything had concocted against her. Despite the life she had led, Charlotte was an excellent person and more than deserved to have been awarded some happiness. Thinking that a creep like Wicks was the reason why all her possibilities have been ruined filled Louise with sheer frustration and indignation. Charlotte's ways might not be … weren't definitely the most suitable ones, but her death was just so unfair.

With a deep sigh she turned round to the two men behind her for the first time and muttered, "I'd better go now." She saw Kid nod and removing the coat from her shoulders, she extended the garment to him. Their eyes met briefly but she quickly looked away and turned to leave.

"Lou…" the Southerner called and Louise stopped in mid-stride and stood facing him.

"Not now, Kid," she said in a tired voice and looking intently in his eyes, she forced a brief smile onto her mouth. She dared to stretch her arm towards him and rub her hand over his upper arm comfortingly. "Thank you," Louise whispered and continued her way towards her lodgings, feeling the need to have some time on her own.

When she reached her room, she dropped heavily onto her bed; her body physically ached feeling the weight of the day's events. Resting her elbows on her thighs, she buried her face on her hands. A myriad of sensations and feelings coursed all over her, and she had the urge to scream at the top of her voice till she couldn't articulate a single sound. With a sigh she lifted her gaze and for a few minutes her eyes aimlessly traveled around her small room.

After a while, her attention was drawn to her lonely wardrobe at the wall opposite her. She remembered what Charlotte had told her about hiding the money in her wardrobe. With a resolute air she walked towards the wardrobe, opened its doors and started rummaging inside, opening and closing drawers raucously. When her search proved barren, she jumped on a chair to look on the top, and afterwards went down on her knees to check under it. For a moment she stood deep in thought and after a beat she set about pushing the wardrobe forwards with all her might.

When it finally moved a few inches, the clack of an object crashing against the floor resounded in the room and Louise bent down to pick up what looked like a little wooden box. Sitting back on her bed, she released the box clasp and opened it on her lap. The inside revealed a thick bunch of banknotes and with trembling hands she collected them and held them before her eyes. Louise stared at them blankly. Fury started bubbling inside her, feeling this dirty heap of paper money was the reason why Charlotte was dead.

"Damn it!" she cried loudly and in her rage she hurled the money out of her grasp, which wound up scattered all over the floor. Louise remained still for a few minutes watching the money spread before her eyes, and then she jumped to her feet as if scalded and started plucking the dozens of banknotes in handfuls and shoving them into the stove firebox in a frenzy. She didn't stop till the very last one of the notes was inside, and then she crouched before the stove and lit the wood logs inside. She fell to her knees heavily and tears started flowing down her face as she dejectedly watched the bills smoldering and finally turning to nothing but ashes. Louise remained in the same position unmoving for long minutes and when the fire eventually died out, she scrambled to her feet and staggered towards the bed which she threw herself onto and burying her head on the quilt she burst into muffled sobs.

* * *

Everything was dark and the only sounds disturbing the night were the crickets chirping, and the wind blowing outside. Inside the room the faint light of the moon filtered through the curtainless window, leaving the place in shadows. Deep intakes of air resounded, which clearly showed that somebody was in the middle of a deep slumber. Louise had fallen asleep at some point during her bitter crying, and now laid peacefully sleeping, still clad in her dress and on top of the bedding. Her lack of proper rest lately had finally taken its toll and despite the day's tragic events, her body had collapsed to sleep.

In her deep slumber she never heard the door slowly open, steps reverberating in the room and only when a hand came to cover her mouth, she woke suddenly. Her eyes shot open with a mixture of disbelief and horror as she stared at the face hovering over hers. "Hello, Louise. It's been so, so long," Wicks let out deviously and watching her expression of panic, he started sneering loudly.

* * *

The wind howled timidly all over the town, shaking bushes and trees, hoisting a fine layer of dust and grass above the ground, and flapping the laundry the local ladies had hung to dry. A door rattled noisily nearby, but a sleepy Teaspoon fought the urge to leave his cozy chair and close the disturbing door. He was on night duty, but fortunately there had been no trouble in sight so far, which the marshal was glad about, especially after the day's happenings.

It was one of those days on which Teaspoon asked himself why he had decided to do this job. That woman dying had left him with an uneasy sensation; he kind of shared that man's, Mr. McKay's, perspective about the whole matter. A man who shot a woman dead unscrupulously shouldn't be allowed to get away with that so easily, but this case was straightforward. The woman had fired first and there was nothing the law could do about it. Yet, Teaspoon suspected that there was more to this matter than met the eye. That girl, Louise, knew more than she had let on, but the marshal hadn't wanted to insist, seeing how understandably upset she had been. Despite everything, Teaspoon intended to find the man called Wicks and have a few words with him.

A loud bang startled the marshal, making him open his eyes groggily. He just couldn't ignore the darn door any longer, and with a grunt he removed his feet from atop his desk and stood up. Teaspoon shuffled towards the door and almost jumped in fright as a figure suddenly appeared from the dark in front of the glass door. "Dang it, Kid, you scared me to death!" the marshal exclaimed irritated as he opened the door wide to let the rider in. He closed it again, placing a chair against it to prevent any further disturbance caused by the wind.

"Sorry, Teaspoon," the Southerner muttered as they shambled inside. "I couldn't sleep, so I thought of keeping you company," he explained as he took a seat across from the marshal.

"Much appreciated, son," Teaspoon replied with a crooked smile. "But tell me, Kid, what is it that head of yours was broodin' over to keep you awake? Problems of the heart?"

The Southerner made a bitter gesture. "Not really. One can hardly have those kinds of problems when there's nothing going on."

The marshal let out a chuckle, suspecting that he had just hit the target in his assumptions, and said, "Miss Louise is bein' a bit hard on you, uh?"

"I just don't understand her, Teaspoon," the Southerner complained in a grave voice. "She completely baffles me and leaves me in a stew."

"Son, that's a common occurrence when we lose our hearts to someone of the so-called fairer sex."

"Things have changed between us," Kid explained. "She looks troubled for some reason."

"Well, son, it's understandable to be upset when she's lost a dear friend."

"Teaspoon, it was before that," the Southerner replied. "She kind of changed since that woman, Charlotte, showed up in Rock Creek. She hardly talks to me."

The marshal listened to his rider, understanding how absolutely heavy going love could be, especially for someone as young as Kid was. "All I can tell you, son, is that if you care for her and she cares for you, you'll eventually work out whatever is now in your way. Maybe Louise needs some breathin' space for a while and will come round when she's ready."

Kid let out a sigh, mulling over Teaspoon's words thoughtfully. "I hope you're right. I want the old Lou back. I miss her."

The marshal smiled candidly at the boy's comment. He really hoped that Kid could finally find the peace he needed. The rider hadn't been himself since the problems with Doritha had begun, and the situation didn't look any brighter with Louise. Love could sometimes be such a terrible disease which had caused havoc among his riders on more than one occasion. Hopefully, Kid would sort out his issues with his girl and things would go back to the right trail.

* * *

Wicks had knocked Lou off the bed and had her now pinned down against the wall, his gun shoved tightly against her neck. Louise felt as if she were in the middle of one of her nightmares, but unfortunately the man threatening her wasn't a vision but very real, as real as the gun painfully pressed against her skin. She tried to get a grip of herself and prayed that he couldn't see the fear emanating through her. This man had terrorized her when she was a young girl, but now she couldn't let herself be intimidated or coerced anymore. She owed herself and Charlotte that much.

"What do you want?" she asked in a steadier tone than she felt.

"Your friend Charlotte stole my money, and I came to retrieve it."

Louise thought of those banknotes reduced to ashes in her stove. The knowledge gave her some strange sense of power and felt she could use his ignorance to her own advantage. "You touch me, and I swear I'll kill you."

"Really?" Wicks let out, amused that the tiny woman before him would actually believe that she was a threat to him.

"You can kill me right now because you ain't gonna get your damned money," she barked, strangely feeling confident all of a sudden. Her eyes shone in the semi-darkness of the room as they sent daggers to the man threatening her existence. He had to believe her bluff so that her plans would work out.

Wicks pulled the hammer of the gun, its metallic click resounding loud and clear. "Is that so?" he muttered as he brought his face closer to her. Louise felt her stomach churn in disgust and fought the urge to spit in his face. "Where's my money, Louise?"

The girl kept quiet for a while, and in a conscious effort she feigned to be affected by his threats. "I… I … don't know where Charlotte kept that money."

"It ain't among her things," Wicks replied, relieved that Louise was starting to talk. "Where is it, Louise?" he repeated again.

"Maybe," she started softly in a hesitant voice, "she left it in the place she rented in town." She paused momentarily and with a pounding heart she prayed that her next move would work for her. "I can take you there tomorrow."

Wicks smirked darkly. "Good try, Louise. It offends me deeply your thinking that I'm that stupid," he said as Lou's face fell, realizing that he hadn't bought any of her lies. "You're taking me there right now, understood?" he continued in a sharp voice.

Lou's heart skipped a beat as it struck her that she had misunderstood him at first. He really believed that the money was in that empty store, which worked perfectly for her plans. The important bit was to get away from her rooms, and once outside she'd have to improvise the second part of her plan. She needed to make a bold escape because she dreaded what Wicks would do to her when he discovered that there was no money in that store or anywhere else. Of course, she didn't plan to be around long enough to find out.

Wicks grabbed her by the front of her blouse and pushed her out the door roughly. The strong shoves he kept giving her on her back made her almost plummet down the stairs more than once. "You'd better pray we find my money," he announced as they reached the street, "otherwise, I'll have to make of you what your dear Charlotte stole."

At his words a blind fury swept through her and stopping short she slowly turned her head to him and with glaring eyes she blurted out, "Go to hell!"

Before he could react, Louise shot off, and to her horror she noticed him following her hot on the heels. Her heart pounded wildly as she strained to push herself faster. He was too dangerously close, and her fears got confirmed as his arm stretched, giving her a strong push. Louise let out a throaty brief scream as her body rolled down onto the ground. In a flash Wicks got a grip of the material of her blouse and forced her up to her feet. With another strong shove he thrust her body against a wooden post, hitting her head against it several times. Drawing his gun again, Wicks shoved it into her chest threateningly.

"Louise, that's not the way to treat an old friend like myself," he said with clear sarcasm after tutting mockingly. "After all, we became very close, remember?"

The images popped into her mind suffocatingly following his remark and for a moment, she felt powerless and drained, but the bitterness breaking her inside turned into sheer rage in a matter of seconds. Her body reacted as if her every limb had life of their own, and without even being aware of her own movements, her right leg darted against him, her knee hitting him squarely in his most tender parts. The gun dropped out of his hand as he released his grip, and Wicks doubled in pain. Yet, he recovered quickly and punched Lou strong in the face, catching her unaware.

The girl collapsed onto the ground and Wicks didn't waste his time and started kicking her hard on wherever spot his foot touched her. "Damned bitch!" he cried loudly, not caring who might hear him while Lou yelled in pain. In an attempt to escape his powerful kicks Louise rolled over the dirty ground and it was then that her hand happened to touch his forgotten gun.

She grabbed it instantly and lifting her arm over her dejected body she cried loudly "Don't move!" Wicks stopped his "ministrations" at once as Lou rose to her feet aiming the gun at him. "And now go down onto the ground!" she cried loudly.

"Wh…what?" Wicks stuttered, utterly bewildered at the turn of events.

"To the ground!" she repeated in the same tone and as he stood unmoving, she fired the gun, the bullet whizzing past dangerously close to his arm. "Now!"

With a pale and frightened face, the man went down on his knees while his eyes never left the gun, constantly aimed in his direction. "Lower," Louise ordered in a grave voice. Wicks hesitated again, and as Lou made her point pulling the gun hammer, he slid down on all fours. "Lower. I want you to lie on your stomach!" she ordered again.

"This is crazy!" Wicks cried loudly, and the answer to his protests was another bullet dangerously flying above his head.

"I said down!" she repeated, and the man finally brought his whole body down onto the ground. Louise walked a few steps closer, and when her feet almost touched his pathetic form, she pushed her right foot on his back, forcing him against the ground closer. "You know, that is how a snake like you should be, licking the dirt, like a vile worm!" She moved her foot over his head and pushed it forcefully against the dusty ground. "Scum like you shouldn't be allowed to walk freely among decent people," she continued in the same tone. Louise realized that their loud voices and shots have drawn the attention of a few people who intently watched the exchange from a few balconies or the walkway.

Not caring about anything around her, Louise pulled the gun hammer once again and pressed it against the nape of his head. She felt she was completely out of control, but she just couldn't stop. "I should finish what Charlotte started this morning. It would even be a good, healthy action to get rid of vermin like you!" she proclaimed clearly.

"Lou!"

Out of the corner of her eye she got a glimpse of Kid running in her direction followed at close range by the marshal. It didn't surprise that her shouts had alerted the law and probably half the town. "Stay out of this, Kid!" she said, her eyes never leaving the body below her. She could feel him trembling through her foot, and his hair was drenched with sweat, which gave her great satisfaction.

"Please, Lou, don't do it," Kid begged as he sidled closer to her.

"He killed Charlotte," Lou stated without looking at him.

"I know," Kid whispered while he took a few steps closer to her. He shared an anxious look with Teaspoon and then he added. "He's not worth it, Lou. Come on, put the gun down. Please"

Louise turned her eyes to him for the first time and kept staring at him across the short distance keeping them apart. His eyes were desperately begging her to back out of this madness, and to his utter relief she lifted the gun from the man's head. "Damn it!" she let out as she hurled the six-shooter away from her hand. With a last look at the pathetic figure on the ground, she started shuffling towards where Kid stood. The rider didn't say anything and simply cast a smile at her.

There were murmurs around them as the people who had been watching the episode started talking in hushed tones. Kid was glad that Lou had finally come to her senses. He was curious about what had led to the scene which had received him and Teaspoon on the street. They had been quietly talking when the loud voices and shots had reached their ears. The marshal and Kid had instantly stormed out and never would the Southerner have guessed that Lou was in the middle of all that. Fortunately, the matter had ended without any regrets. She would have had to face a death sentence if she had carried out her intentions, which would have shattered the Southerner to pieces.

As luck would have it, unbeknown to the Southerner, whose attention was focused on Louise, Wicks stealthily crawled towards where the gun had dropped. He got hold of it and pushing himself up on his knees, he got ready to fire at the woman who had humiliated him so savagely.

"Kid!" Teaspoon called urgently when from his position he watched the man's movements, but he was too far to do anything. Hearing the warning, in a flash the rider pushed Lou out of the way, the bullet missing her by a few inches and drawing his own gun, he fired. The shot hit Wicks in the middle of his chest, and the man slumped to the ground. Teaspoon ran to the fallen man and kneeling before him, he said, "He's dead."

Lou stared at the inert figure with a neutral expression and after a beat she turned her eyes to Kid. The Southerner didn't say anything, and they kept looking at each other for a few minutes. Then Louise walked the few steps separating them, and to Kid's utter astonishment she threw her arms to his neck and hugged him tightly. Once over the initial surprise, Kid instantly wrapped his arms around her as well and kept her close.

Watching the moment between the pair, Teaspoon hurried to say, "I'll take care of him, Kid." Then he turned to the bunch of people whose curiosity had drawn them to the place. "Ladies and gentlemen, please, go back to your warm and cozy beds. There's nothin' else to see here." The crowd started to disperse, and Teaspoon went on his way to summon the undertaker who would surely not like being woken up in the middle of the night.

Kid and Lou remained in the middle of the street, still joined in a warm hug. After everything that had happened in the last days, it was the first time she felt this calm and safe. It was the end of a terrible nightmare, and as a natural reaction she had looked for the comfort only Kid could give her. The Southerner brushed his hand through her hair soothingly and suddenly noticed that her nape was strangely wet. Lifting his spread hand at his eye level, to his horror he saw his fingers dyed in red blood. "Lou, you're bleeding!"

Louise pulled away slightly and looking him in the eyes, she simply said, "I'm fine." The blood surely came from the blows that Wicks had 'kindly' delivered onto her head, but it was nothing too serious.

"You should see the doctor," Kid offered seriously.

"Maybe," she admitted, "but please, not tonight."

The Southerner nodded silently as he peered intently in her big eyes. His hand came to tuck a few wisps of her untamed hair behind her ear, strangely feeling joined to her in this intimate action. Her hair now reached a few inches above her shoulders, framing her pretty face in a perfect combination. Louise smiled faintly, and Kid dared to mutter a question, "Let me walk you back to your lodgings?" His heart jumped as Louise nodded her consent and trying his luck once again, he dared to pass his arm over her shoulders. Instead of roughly pushing him off as he expected, Lou brought her own arm around his back and rested her head on his chest while they started off towards her place, leaving behind the reminder of a completely surreal night.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

The bunkhouse was silent except for a soft humming voice that resounded softly in a happy tone. It was a warm afternoon, which was welcomed with glee after the heavy rain in the last couple of days. The riders had gone to the swimming hole for a good dip, except for Kid who had declined the offer and Jimmy who was out on a ride. The Southerner stopped the humming as he stood thoughtful before the small mirror on the wall, trying his best to turn his wild hair into a decent shape. It had been over a week since the night in which he had killed Wicks. Even though Louise seemed to be troubled, probably caused by the last incidents, she was coming back little by little to her normal self. After that night the Southerner hadn't talked much with her, especially about anything important, and even though all he wished was to clear things with Lou, he had refrained himself from pushing her.

The day after Wicks had died Kid had escorted her to Teaspoon's office. The marshal wanted to ask her a few questions concerning the events of the previous night. This time Louise didn't seem as reluctant to answer Teaspoon's questions as she had been when asked about Charlotte. Kid had learned how that man had been after some money that apparently the lady had taken from him. Louise explained how Charlotte had hidden the money at her place, and then she had burned all of the banknotes she had found, without getting into detail about the reason for her actions.

Kid paled when she carried on telling them how Wicks had snuck into her room and the way he had maltreated her when she had tried to escape. The Southerner didn't want to imagine how things would have turned out if Lou hadn't got hold of that gun. The man might have killed her when he had found there was nothing left of his money. However, by the expression of Lou's face as she told all these events, Kid suspected that somehow she had feared something worse would have supervened to her if things had turned out different. What could possibly be worse than death? Kid couldn't say or imagine, and of course Lou had never elaborated and just told Teaspoon what was relevant, without saying how she felt about it all. Her account about Wicks had been concise and to the point. That man had known the two women he had messed with in the last days, but Lou had never mentioned and even avoided saying what the connection between the three was. Teaspoon had been satisfied with the information Lou had provided and though still curious, Kid had kept his curiosity to himself.

After talking with the marshal, Kid had insisted that she should visit the local doctor for that wound on the back of her head. The night when the incident with Wicks had taken place Louise had let him escort her to her rooms and once there, Kid had done his best to clean the blood and placed a small patch to stop it from oozing anymore. Head injuries weren't nothing to take lightly, which was the reason why Kid had been worried about that wound on her nape. At his insistence Kid had expected her to refuse going to the physician, but against all odds, Louise had consented and let him walk with her to Doctor Sanders's small surgery. The good doctor had cleaned the remainder of dry blood off the wound and given her an ointment to use for the cut. Other than that, to Kid's utter relief the doctor had assured him there was nothing to worry about.

The day after that one, the funeral for Charlotte had taken place. Since the lady had been a stranger in Rock Creek, her last moment on earth had been intimate and sober. Only Louise, Rachel, Kid and Travis McKay had attended the funeral. The Southerner had wanted to be there for Lou, and at the same time keeping himself at a certain distance and thus respecting her likely desire to face the pain alone. Despite the circumstances, Lou looked very composed, not shedding a single tear. Kid had wished he could know what she had been thinking about at the moment, but her face had lacked any emotions. In spite of her calm demeanor, Kid was sure that her insides had been in turmoil, but it was as if she had built a cold façade over her and hadn't let herself show what she was feeling. In contrast with Lou, Mr. McKay had broken down after the funeral. Kid pitied the poor fella. It would be totally soul-destroying to lose the right woman just after finding her. If something had happened to Lou… Kid didn't even want to know. The thought was too horrible and came like a revelation. Time was too precious and he realized that he should make the most of the opportunity life had granted him.

After that day, Kid had seen very little of Lou. He had been away on a ride for two days and other days he had simply seen her when he had dropped by the store for some errand in town. They had only exchanged a few words, but he could tell that she was again the old Lou he had missed recently. However, following Teaspoon's advice, Kid had decided to give her some breathing room before they could have that outstanding conversation. The least he needed was for her to think that he was an unbearable pest. Yet, after a few days Kid couldn't wait any longer and had reached the conclusion that the moment had arrived. If he let more time pass, it would get to the point where it would be awkward to bring up something that had happened too long ago.

The door to the bunkhouse clicked open, and Jimmy walked in, having just arrived from his ride. Kid was still at the same position before the mirror and softly greeted his friend. The long-haired rider didn't return the greeting, and instead left his gear on the bunkhouse table, took his shirt out of his trousers ready to have a nice long nap in his bunk. Yet, he stopped his intentions as he noticed Kid before the mirror and kept watching him with obvious amusement.

"Where are you going all preened and pampered, Kid?" Jimmy asked teasingly while the Southerner strained in vain with the comb.

"Don't start, Jimmy," Kid let out and with a sigh he left the comb on top of the chest of drawers. Not minding the warning, Hickok edged towards the southerner and looked him up and down.

"That shirt is new, ain't it?" Hickok continued and bringing his face closer to his friend, he started sniffing exaggeratedly. "Hmm, and you smell quite deliciously, I should say."

Kid had to chuckle at Jimmy's mannerisms and shaking his head, he said, "Stop horsing around." Hickok joined in his mirth, fixing his eyes on the Southerner quizzically, and after a brief lapse Kid relented and explained, "I'm going to see Lou."

"Oh I see," Jimmy replied with a knowing smile. "Well, you shouldn't bother yourself so much then. You know, she's already familiar with your plain looks, well … not that you could do much to improve them..." His teasing provoked a genuine laughter from the Southerner and after a beat, the long-haired rider dropped the mocking tone and asked seriously, "So what's the occasion?"

"I need to tell her something… ask her something."

Jimmy sent him a curious look and tried his luck as he added, "Must be something really important if you even went to the trouble of buying new clothes." He knew Kid was very particular about his private matters, and even though they all teased him mercilessly about his relationship with Lou, he'd never dream of prying. Kid only opened up when he felt like it, never before.

"About us," the Southerner blurted out his answer.

Jimmy stared at his friend with a frown and asked, "So it's definitely over for the 'eternal pals', and there's actually an us now?"

"I really hope so," Kid replied truthfully. In the last days Lou hadn't shown any signs that she wanted anything other than friendship … nor the other way. As a matter of fact, she had never given him reasons to think that there was something else, other than the kiss they had shared. Kid had the strong need to be clear about his feelings, because only her friendship wasn't enough anymore. "With all that's happened, I didn't think it right to rush her," he muttered.

"And is it the right time now?" Jimmy asked again.

"I believe so. I hope so."

"I'm really glad for you, Kid," Jimmy added sincerely. "Louise is a good girl."

"Thanks Jimmy, but it's a bit early for that," the Southerner let out in a soft voice.

"Good luck then," Hickok concluded as Kid got ready to leave and with a last look at himself in the mirror, he clumped to the door. For a few moments he strained to open it, pulling strongly towards him.

"Damn, it's stuck," the Southerner muttered between gritted teeth, stopping his strong tugs for a moment.

Hickok inched next to him breezily and resting his right hand on the upper part of the door frame, he nodded and said, "Yeah, stuck. Or… you might try the other way. You know…push … like we've always done." And with a swift motion he opened the door smoothly for his friend while sending him an amused look.

"Uh … yeah," Kid let out awkwardly, visibly embarrassed and keeping his eyes downcast, he fled out of the bunkhouse like a bat out of hell.

Jimmy chuckled loudly at his friend's clumsiness. The fool was a nervous wreck and in that state when the moment arrived, he would probably be unable to open his mouth. At this pace, Jimmy thought amusedly, Louise would end up taking matters in her hands because she was bound to run out of patience with Kid's hesitancy. Either way, Jimmy wished they would hurry up because it was becoming quite a job to get any rest in the bunkhouse lately. The Southerner kept turning and tossing all night long, making the whole bunk structure creak and squeak disturbingly in the silence of the room. Everybody knew what kind of dreams haunted their friend constantly, so the sooner he got his peace of mind, the sooner they'd get their peace at night.

* * *

Kid paced up and down the walkway as he was waiting for Lou to leave the store. He knew that she finished work at about this time of day, and as the minutes passed and the moment to see her approached, he was getting more and more nervous. Stopping his frenetic pacing, he made a mental note of getting a grip of himself because otherwise he would make a poor show in front of Lou. He wasn't even sure how he'd bring himself to tell her what he wanted to, but he realized then that it was too late for any more rehearsals as he saw her come out of the store.

As soon as Louise noticed him, her mouth split into a wide smile and coming closer to him, she exclaimed, "Hi!" Kid returned the greeting, likewise matching her gayness and she continued, "What brings you to town? Some last-minute errand?"

"Actually, I came to see you," Kid replied matter-of-factly, his nerves of merely seconds ago quickly blew over at her presence and as she sent him a quizzical look, he continued, "I want to talk to you, that is, if it's safe for me to do so today."

Lou had to chuckle at his comment. The last time he had come to her with the same intentions, she had roughly sent him away. The memory was laden with bittersweet feelings since it brought about the reason behind her reticence and moodiness of the last times. "As a matter of fact, I'm glad you came. I want to talk to you too."

"Ladies first then."

Louise smiled briefly and added. "I never had the chance to thank you for all you did for me this past week."

Kid hurried to interrupt her flow of words. "I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did," Louise stubbornly contradicted him. "You killed a man for my sake, and I feel I owe you an explanation. You deserve that much."

Kid shook his head no. "You owe me nothing. I only did what's expected between friends." Lou smiled briefly and the Southerner continued. "But I'm ready to listen if you're ready to talk."

Lou briefly hesitated at the question behind his comment; her resolution momentarily teetered, but she quickly got over her indecision and stated in a clear voice, "I'm ready."

"Then I'm all ears."

Lou nodded, and her heart started pounding in her chest so strongly that she thought Kid could hear it from his position. Looking around her she suddenly felt very self-conscious as if everybody going past them in the street had their eyes on her and could see through her soul. "But not here," she offered after a beat. "Why don't we go for a ride?"

"That sounds mighty fine to me."

"Let me get changed first, and we'll set off in a jiffy," Lou concluded as she started walking away towards her rooms a few alleys away.

Half an hour later they were riding at a light canter on the outskirts of town. The pair hadn't exchanged a single word since they had left Rock Creek behind. Louise wasn't sure whether she preferred him blabbering on or this unnerving silence. Kid kept sending her looks and smiles in her direction, which were making Lou sick with nerves. He looked very laid-back and serene which contrasted with Lou's own mood. Obviously Kid didn't even suspect what she was about to tell him, and the girl began wondering whether she should back up.

As he had told her, she didn't need to tell him anything. That had taken place so long ago and she could even pretend that it had never happened. But the truth was that it had happened. Kid was the first person who had come as close to her as to knock down her defenses. She owed him and herself to be honest for once. If she didn't, anything between her and Kid would become soiled, shadowed by this big lie.

Louise led the horse towards an out-of-the-way copse of trees. Only the chirping of the birds at the place, and in the distance a small creek could be made out, its waters in combination with the afternoon sun offered a vision of dreamy translucent colors. Louise stopped her horse and slid off it briskly. Kid followed suit and tethered his mare next to Lou's. She had turned into her subdued self again, and Kid was actually fearful of what she was about to tell him.

It was obvious that she wasn't comfortable with the matter, and Kid couldn't help but wonder what could be so disturbing to turn her into this solemn figure. Cody's comments about Charlotte popped into his mind, and the Southerner shushed them away immediately. He wasn't going to let anybody's malicious comments and prejudices rule him. What Cody had hinted was totally false and besides, Kid told himself that he would understand whatever Lou was going to trust him with. Her past was just that … past, and she wouldn't appear worse to his eyes for any reason, any reason at all.

Trying to silence his thoughts, Kid forced a big smile into his face and turning his eyes to her, he said breezily, "This is a nice place, Lou. Is this where you disappear to when you need some time on your own… you know, like some kind of special location?"

Lou kept a straight face as she finished tying the horse reins around a tree trunk securely. "Never been here before," she replied gravelly. "I don't want to spoil the places dear to me with bad memories. Today will be the first and last time I set foot here."

Kid stared at her figure with a confused frown. Her attention was focused anywhere but on him as she couldn't dare to face him. Her words and her obvious reticence to look at him told him that he was up for a hard moment. He was temporally tempted to tell her that he didn't want to know, but he stood there, watching her intently without uttering a single word.

Louise brought her body down to rest against a tree while her arms hugged her flexed knees tightly. Kid came to sit next to her, his eyes constantly on her while she kept looking ahead as if she wasn't even aware of his presence by her side. They remained in silence for long minutes as Louise debated with herself, afraid of opening her mouth, but after a hard internal fight, she started in a very soft voice, "After I left the orphanage, I ended up in Saint Joseph. I had no money and soon I found out that there weren't many opportunities for a young girl on her own. I had to get by with the few crumbs some compassionate people gave me, and at night I snuck into sheds, barns or stables to sleep. I was so naïve."

She paused for a beat and taking a deep air intake she continued, "Wicks found me and offered me a job. He took me to a big house where some ladies lived. Charlotte was the only one who was nice to me. He gave me a job doing laundry, and soon I understood what kind of place I had gotten myself into."

She paused again, feeling as if her throat was on fire all of a sudden. It had been relatively easy to bring up this part of her story, but now terrible images popped into her mind as she came closer to that point in her account that had haunted her existence for years. "One night," she continued in a shaky voice, closing her eyes tightly, "a year later Wicks burst into my room. 'You're all grown up, Louise' he kept saying and even today I can still hear him."

At this point Lou stopped and hugged her knees even tighter. Kid stared at her with wide eyes at the horror she was telling him. He felt paralyzed as if all air had been sucked out of his body. The thought that a man could do something to a little girl … to Lou made him boil with a fury never known to him till now. There were so many things he could understand now: her distrust to men, that first child-like image of hers in braids and childish dresses, her voluntary isolation. Kid felt the urge to bring his arm around her body and hug her but he was afraid to touch her, to scare her with his forwardness. His doubt was answered promptly as she rose to her feet and walking a few feet from him, she stood, her right arm hooked around a tree trunk and her back to him.

"The following morning Charlotte snuck me out of there and got me a ticket on the stage to St Louis," she resumed her account after a beat. "I never thanked her and now she's dead," she added mostly to herself.

"I'm sure she knew, Lou. Words are unnecessary between true friends," Kid spoke for the first time, surprised that he had managed as far as uttering all that without choking. His voice somehow startled Louise, who had forgotten about Kid's presence.

The Southerner rose to his feet and slightly edged towards her, stopping at mere inches from her figure. He wanted to let her know that he was there for her, but at the same time he wanted to give her space if that was what she felt like. They stood like that for long minutes and then Kid dared to inch closer and place a hand on her shoulder. "Lou…"

The girl moved out of his grasp and folding her arms over her chest, she asked, "Kid, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," he answered promptly, trying to hide his hurt feelings at her reaction. He wished she would let him comfort her, but it was clear that she wouldn't appreciate his gesture now.

"Go," Louise simply said.

"Wh… What?"

"Please go," she repeated with her back still turned to him.

"I ain't leaving you, not after what you've told me."

Louise cringed at the reference of that terrible episode. She was afraid of what he now thought of her, or what his eyes could tell her in that respect. The whole thing surely hadn't left Kid indifferent and she feared to find him looking at her with pity. She'd rather have his despise than having him pitying her. Steeling herself for the worst, she turned around to face him. "Please Kid. I just need to be alone for a while," she said again and was surprised to see him look at her not with the pity she had expected, but with concern and … even tenderness. In that moment she wanted to throw herself to his arms and cry her eyes out in his chest. Yet, she stood still, and noticing his hesitation to comply with her request, she insisted, "I'll be fine, Kid, honestly, but please go now."

The Southerner stared at her for a few moments and with a heavy heart he turned to his horse. She seemed very far even though she was a few feet away, and feeling unable to reach for her, he decided to relent. Once on top of Katy, he cast her a quizzical look. Any words now would be too unsuitable, and he felt he couldn't speak without blundering or crumbling down. Without further ado, he spurred Katy much to his dismay and they rode off. Lou remained on the spot, watching intently as the rider and the horse disappeared in the distance and when she couldn't see them any longer, she crumpled onto her knees over the dusty ground, and the sobs she had restrained started to rack her petite frame.


	30. Chapter 30

**. Chapter 30**

Rachel ambled along the street, averting the people, horses and wagons coming from the other direction of town. Saturday was always busy, and Rock Creek filled with families and lone men from nearby who chose the day to get their supplies, carry out their deals in the bank or simply have a few swigs at the saloon. This Saturday being the first one of spring made the town look brighter and somehow jollier.

Rachel carried a small basket on her right arm as she advanced along the long street. Teaspoon had missed lunch once again, and as usual the woman had saved some of the stew and potatoes for him and was bringing them down to his office. A four-horse wagon dashing along the street made her jump to the side and to her better sense she decided to continue along the safe walkway. Even though using the covered walkway would prevent her from enjoying the comforting sun over her skin, it would be better for her own security. As she reached the general store, she saw Louise cleaning the wide windows where Tompkins displayed his most tempting goods.

"Hello Louise."

The girl turned around to check who was greeting her and when she realized it was Rachel, the smile came natural to her. "Oh hi!"

"I see you're as busy as always," the woman remarked.

"Yeah," Lou let out without much enthusiasm, and then a thought struck her instantly, so she asked with some hesitation, "Uh … Rachel … Is Kid all right? I haven't seen him in a while."

It was a week since she had told him her terrible story, a week since she had asked him to ride away. After that day, Kid had called on her once, checking that she was all right. They had exchanged a few awkward words but nothing much. She felt very embarrassed in his presence after practically baring her soul to him, and Kid seemed to feel the same way. She hadn't seen him since. The thought that she might have scared him off was present in her mind, and she wondered if she should have kept quiet after all. She hoped that she was just letting her fears dominate her, and in reality there was nothing to be afraid of.

"Kid?" Rachel asked innocently. "Yeah, he's fine." As soon as she noticed Lou's face turn gloomy and disappointed, she got ready to tell a small lie. "He's been on a run and just came back this morning." Lou's face brightened instantly as she felt she had been a fool for believing the worst. Kid had a very busy job, and it wasn't the first time he had been away for a few days and even weeks. "I'll tell him that you've asked after him when I see him," Rachel added as she readied to continue her way towards the marshal's office.

She hated lying to Louise, but she could see there was something new troubling the pair. Kid had been acting very weird in the last week, and it hadn't gone unnoticed to her that he avoided coming to town at all costs. Rachel knew that there was something disturbing the Southerner. Whatever it was was clearly connected to Louise. Rachel knew that Kid felt strongly for the girl, and all this game of avoiding made no sense. The woman had a certain suspicion of what the problem was, and she felt she needed to have a word with the rider.

An hour or so later Rachel marched back to the station and, as she reached the yard, the riders were walking towards her from the other direction, obviously to spend some of their free time in town. There were four of them and Rachel wondered where the fifth was. "Where's Kid, boys?"

"In the bunkhouse," Noah replied from the certain distance separating them from Rachel.

"All right," she retorted and followed on her way and when she crossed paths with the boys, she added, "You four, have fun and stay out of trouble."

"Like we always do," Cody piped with a contented smirk.

"Yeah, sure," Rachel whispered sarcastically to herself as she continued towards the bunkhouse. When she stepped inside, her eyes instantly found Kid sitting at the table, reading a book.

He lifted his gaze to her and greeted with a grave voice, "Hi Rachel."

"What are you doing here? Aren't you going to town with the boys?" she asked straightaway.

"Don't feel like it, that's all," Kid muttered lightly.

Rachel took a seat across him and added, "You seem not to feel like going into town a lot lately." Kid simply shrugged his shoulders in indifference, and the woman explained, trying to make him react to something, "I saw Louise today, and she asked after you. She asked me whether you were sick or something since she hadn't seen you at all lately."

"I've been busy," Kid replied, his face showing a glum and bitter expression as soon as Rachel had mentioned Lou.

"You know that's a lie in the same way as my explanation to her was," Rachel retorted emphatically and regretting her roughness, she paused and asked in a softer tone, "What's wrong, Kid?"

"Nothing," the Southerner mumbled in a defensive demure. He didn't know what to tell her or how to explain to Rachel the way he felt. It was too complicated and besides, how could he do so without betraying Lou?

Rachel eyed him warily, wondering whether she should come up with the next bit, so she tried to use all her subtlety. "Do you and Louise have problems?" The sandy-haired rider didn't attempt to answer her question, and the lady asked again, "Does that man you… killed by any chance have anything to do with it?" Despite himself Kid nodded somberly and Rachel insisted, "Did he… did he … abuse her anyhow?"

Kid's eyes shot wide open in bewilderment. "How… how d'you know?" he stuttered with a cracked voice.

Rachel let out a deep breath, hating that her hunches had proved to be right. "Unfortunately, things like that happen to women more often than they should. I've seen the same before, and I thought something like that might explain Louise's behavior."

"She wasn't even a woman, but a young girl!" Kid exclaimed furiously. "How can any man do something like that to a child?"

"I don't know, Kid," Rachel replied softly as she placed her hand over his comfortingly. It was no wonder the boy looked so troubled lately. It wasn't easy at all to learn that the person he loved had had to suffer an ordeal like that. They remained in silence for a while and then Rachel asked warily, "So what's wrong, Kid, you know, apart from the obvious?"

"I… I just can't face her," he let out between gritted teeth.

"Why not?" she asked again with a frown.

"Just thinking what that animal did to her is killing me. I can't stop thinking about it since she told me. I just can't look her in the eyes without feeling her suffering, and the worst is that I can't do anything." Kid explained in a strained voice. "This last week has been a torture and …." He couldn't finish and simply let out a deep sigh.

"Do you blame her?" Rachel continued warily.

"No! Of course not!" Kid exclaimed loudly as if he had been slapped on his face strongly. "Of course not," he repeated in a softer voice.

"She might think you do if you keep avoiding her," Rachel offered and feeling that he was still troubled, she added, "I thought you felt strongly for her."

"I do," Kid admitted in a soft voice.

"Then why ain't you together?"

"Rachel, after what she went through, how can I tell Lou how I feel?" Kid countered. "Gosh, I even had improper thoughts about her." The comment slipped out of his mouth without actually realizing what he was saying, and his face turned bright red at his confession while he added in a very soft whisper, "I ain't better than that animal who stole her innocence. I should be ashamed of myself."

The station mistress couldn't help but chuckle at the rider's naiveté. "Kid, you have no reasons to be ashamed. It's just natural to have longing feelings for the person you care for. There's nothing more sacred than to share the gift of love with that special person." She paused briefly and adopting a grave posture she continued, "And please don't you dare compare yourself with the man who did that to Louise. You're nothing alike. You would never hurt her, and I'm sure Louise is of the same opinion."

"I don't even know how she feels about me," Kid reminded her.

"Well, it's high time you found out, ain't it? And you won't till you ask her."

"But what if she doesn't feel the same? It might end up ruining the friendship between us," Kid voiced his fears to the woman. This argument was the main reason why he hadn't acted on his feelings before, and later when he had felt ready to do so, problems had been hurled in their way. It seemed that for some reason or other they didn't find the occasion to stand on the same side of the river at the same time.

"Well," Rachel replied, "you have to weigh out the options and decide. That's something you need to do on your own, but … well… just remember that you kissed her once, and she didn't seem unhappy about it, did she?" Kid nodded and then Rachel let out a peal of laughter. "Gosh, listen to me! I'm starting to sound like Teaspoon more and more!" The comment made the rider smile which didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'd better cut the lecture short, or I'll never get any dinner done today." The blonde woman rose to her feet and proceeded to leave the bunkhouse.

"Thanks, Rachel," Kid let out gravelly.

The woman paused at the door and turning to the Southerner she said, "You're very welcome, but I'll feel myself repaid if you make that girl happy."

Kid nodded again, this time with a wider smile, and Rachel opened the door and let herself out. The rider remained seated at the same place as he kept thinking about his conversation with the station mistress. He had to admit that she was right and he should stop his foolish behavior of the last few days. Lou's confession had affected him more than he had imagined it would. At night his mind was full of terrible images of that man savagely attacking Lou. In his dream Kid desperately tried to reach for her, save her from his claws, but then he felt sucked away from her into darkness by strange powerful currents. The last image he always got before suddenly waking up in a cold sweat was her sad and scared face as she begged him, cried not to leave her alone.

That dream haunted him all day long and was literally driving him crazy. Even though the circumstances Lou had told him about had happened long before they had met, Kid felt completely frustrated and powerless. He wished he could be able to make all that disappear from her existence, that she only had happy memories, but he just couldn't. Actually, he couldn't do a thing, and he was having a hard time coming to terms with his own inability. During this whole week Kid had been fighting with himself whether to go and see her. Of course he longed for her as much as always, but he couldn't possibly stand before her in his mood of lately. She would see through him at once, and he would hate to make her feel even worse on top of everything else. Yet, after his conversation with Rachel, he was seeing things from another perspective. Lou might think that she had scared him away or even worse, that she repulsed him.

Nothing could be further from his mind. The admiration he really felt for her had even soared after the terrible account she had told him. Lou was an amazing woman, and it was simply praiseworthy how bravely she had dealt with everything she had been forced to face. Yeah, he needed to break his confinement and stop his foolishness.

With a renewed disposition Kid dashed out of the bunkhouse, and in no time he reached town. As he approached the store, his steps slowed down in nervous anticipation. Casting a casual look at one of the mercantile's wide windows, he saw her rearranging the items on display behind it, so intent on the task that she never noticed him watching her like a hawk for a few moments. The Southerner had to knock lightly on the clean glass with his knuckles to attract her attention. Louise lifted her gaze and smiled as her eyes fell on the rider. She made him a gesture with her hand, conveying him to wait and in a flash she turned from the window and scurried out of the store to the walkway where Kid stood.

"Hey!" she called sheepishly.

"Hey yourself!" Kid replied flatly.

Lou advanced a few more steps closer to him till she was facing him and then asked, "How was your ride? Rachel told me that you've been away all this week."

Kid adopted a stiff bearing at her words. He knew that Rachel had made up a story about his voluntary absence, but he didn't want to leave any lies between him and Lou. That wasn't the way he liked his relationship with Louise to be. "There was no ride, not a lengthy one anyway."

Louise sent him a confused look and scrunched up her face into a frown. It was then that it dawned on her what he was trying to tell her and folding her arms over her chest, she changed her smiling face into a grave one. "What's wrong, Kid?" she asked seriously. "And no fooling around. I'm sick and tired of everybody lying to me!"

Kid fumbled for words. It was complicated to explain to her what she was demanding from him and having her mad at him now didn't make things easier. "I… Lou, after … after… after what you told me, … I … hadn't been able to think of anything else. It was breaking me inside."

Lou stared at him dumbfounded and after a brief lapse, she placed her hands on her hips as she replied sarcastically. "Was it, Kid? Wow. Poor you! I had no idea. After all, I just lived the whole thing myself first hand!"

"Lou, I didn't mean it like that!" the Southerner exclaimed and tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but she roughly shoved it off. "I just …" The girl stretched her own arm, shaking her hand in front of his face to stop his flow of words.

"It's fine, Kid," she replied in a no-nonsense tone. "I want to put the past behind me and … just forget. I told you because … I don't know." Her voice trailed off and she felt dominated by an intense sadness all of a sudden. Lowering her eyes to her joined hands which she kept wriggling Louise added in a soft and gloomy whisper, "Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. It wasn't my intention, honestly." With a sigh she lifted her sad eyes back to him. "I guess I'll see you around."

The first thought that popped into her mind was that Wicks had ruined this for her as well. She had known what the risks were when she had decided to open up to Kid, but she had hoped that despite everything, their friendship remained intact. Apparently, she had been totally wrong and now regretted her naiveté.

Louise turned to leave, which spurred Kid into action. Taking a grip of her arm to stop her, he let out in a pleading tone, "Please Lou, don't go." The girl locked eyes with the rider, and he understood that this was his opportunity to mend what his clumsy mouth had botched. Like usual, he had blundered it and his words had come out the wrong way. "You didn't make me feel uncomfortable. I just… I've been so furious for what he did that I wanted to kill the animal with my bare hands."

"You did kill him," Lou reminded him.

"Yeah, I did," the rider replied in a whisper. "But I don't know… I couldn't prevent him from … harming you."

"Kid, you couldn't … it happened years ago!"

"I know, but … it's just the way I've been feeling all this week," he admitted softly, and they trailed into silence while sharing a long look. After that lapse, he started feeling better and he dared to ask, "Would you like to go for a nice stroll? It's a beautiful day."

"I can't. I gotta work."

"Maybe later?" Kid insisted. "Please Lou." The girl simply nodded, which instantly brought a big smile to his face. "I'll be waiting for you in an hour, is that all right?" Louise nodded again and sharing one last look with the rider, she silently made her way back into the store.

At the agreed time Kid was waiting for her, and in no time they were ambling out of town at a relaxed pace. Neither had uttered a single word, and they were simply enjoying the warmth of the day. Being spring, the fields and woods were all in bloom and the new-born flowers filled the air with their soft and delicate scent. Kid relished in the sensations this ideal setting, and Lou's presence sent through him. She was walking a few steps ahead of him, which gave the rider the perfect chance to watch her figure without being intercepted. He was feeling very light-hearted but unable to stand the silence falling between them any longer, he called her name in a soft voice, "Lou."

The girl halted and turned round to him while Kid covered the few steps keeping them apart. He stopped before her, meeting her big eyes intently. "I have something for you," he announced with a merry twinkle in his eyes as he produced a little velvety bag out of his breast pocket.

Louise peered at the small pouch in puzzlement and noticing her hesitation, the rider grabbed her hand and placed the little bag in her extended palm. The girl sent him a quizzical look, and Kid urged her, "Come on, Lou, open it."

She directed her eyes to the pouch in her palm and turned it upside down, thus tipping its contents into her hand. She picked up the object with two of her fingers to reveal a fine chain with a small pendant in the shape of a flower. It was the same one she had shown him weeks ago when he was still seeing Doritha. She was so surprised he had actually remembered that she simply was able to let out a clumsy 'oh'.

"I'm so glad that Tompkins didn't sell it in all this time," the rider explained. "I wanted to give you something you would really appreciate… and this is the only thing I knew of."

Louise closed her hand over the chain in a fist and tried to give it back to him. "Kid… I … I can't accept it."

"How come?" the rider asked with a frown, placing his hand over hers and stopping her intentions.

"It's … too much. I can't…" she started, but Kid shushed her by placing his index finger on her mouth.

"Nothing's too much for you. You definitely deserve something pretty, and this will look even prettier on you," he added and without taking his eyes off her for one single second, he took the chain from her hand and clasped it around her neck ever so slowly. His fingers softly brushed against her skin, and Kid had to gulp as he felt lost at the sensations this little gesture woke in him.

"Thanks," she breathed. Her eyes looked as bright and luminous as the surface of a lake on a clear day. Kid felt intently drawn to them as if he could drink on them, feed from them or drown in them. Without being fully aware of it, his head lowered towards hers. Louise remained unmoved and just before his mouth met hers, he saw her close her eyes in anticipation. His lips brushed hers ever so lightly like that very first peck that had surprised them both a few weeks ago, but soon he deepened the kiss, wanting to taste her even more than that first time. Yet, he noticed her shift and remove her lips from his grasp. The girl started to back up from him, and after the total attack to his senses, Kid was only able to croak her name, "Lou?"

Louise kept her eyes downcast, feeling her cheeks burn and her heart race. She was unsure if she would manage to utter a single sound, but to her surprise her throat allowed her to respond smoothly. "This… this thing between us," she said motioning one of her fingers between the two of them, "it ain't right."

"Wh…why?" Kid asked in a terse voice, steeling himself to receive her refusal as he had always feared. This was her way of letting him know that she didn't want him, that he'd simply been fooling himself into believing all those romantic fantasies.

"I ain't like other girls," she stated, her eyes still unable to meet his and feeling her heart break with each word she said.

"What?" he hardly managed to make a question, not understanding what she was saying.

This time she lifted her intense eyes to him and replied in a clear voice. "Have you forgotten what I told you the other day… about Wicks?" She hated to bring up that name between them. Her eyes moistened, and her body started shivering despite the warmth of the day. She wanted so much for once to let herself be carried away and forget about the consequences of her acts, but Kid deserved her respect above anything else. She just couldn't play with his feelings so lightly.

The rider noticed her change of demeanor, and at her words he thought he now understood what she meant. "Do I … disgust you?"

"No! Of course not!" she exclaimed, feeling terrible that she had given him the wrong impression. "Honestly, it ain't that, but you shouldn't waste your time… your … affection with someone like me. You deserve better than … a tainted woman."

Her comment made him choke with rage, thinking that Wicks not only had stolen her innocence, but he had also made her doubt herself and feel like less of a woman. "You're not tainted, Lou!" he exclaimed loudly, and watching her shocked eyes, he realized that he had been too rough and hurried to add in a softer tone, "You're not tainted. Honey, what happened wasn't your fault."

Lou lowered her eyes again, feeling very uncomfortable. Kid was the first person she had told everything about what had happened back then, and she couldn't help but feel very awkward discussing Wicks and what he had done to her with him. "I know, but…"

Kid placed a finger under her chin and lifted her troubled eyes to his. "No buts, Lou." He paused briefly and sending her a faint smile, he continued in the same soft tone. "All I care about is that I love you."

His words coming so naturally out of his mouth surprised Kid, who hadn't planned this at all. By the expression of her liquid eyes he could tell that she was also bewildered at his declaration, but soon the surprise was replaced by tenderness and emotion, and the tears she had been holding back trickled down her face. The rider used the back of his middle finger softly to dry her face of the tears, and then he moved both his hands, placing them on her shoulders. Louise stared at him intently, feeling that she couldn't move a muscle or utter a single word. The rider stared back at her with the same intensity and clearing his throat that suddenly felt stiff and very dry, he croaked, "I thought… that … well… maybe you could let me… you know …let me court you."

Louise closed her eyes relishing in the glee his words brought to her. It was as though she were in the middle of a dream, and as soon as she would wake up, Kid would be gone. Yet, when she reopened them, he was still there, looking at her quizzically. Knowing that he was still waiting for her answer, she only managed to nod her answer. Kid's face instantly split into a contented grin at her consent, and Louise sent him a sheepish smile as she finally muttered, "I love you too, Kid."

Before she had finished uttering her own declaration, his hands drew her closer to his body and his lips joined to hers passionately. Lou responded whole-heartedly and her own arms wrapped around his torso. It was like touching heaven, and Kid felt his whole self invigorated and beaming, relishing in the fact that the woman he loved actually loved him back. Nothing could match the feelings that were literally turning his whole soul upside down. He had been longing for this moment for so long that he still couldn't believe it was actually happening.

After a few minutes they pulled away, but they remained locked in a tight hug. "God, Lou, you've made me the happiest man in the Nebraska territory," he admitted in her ear. Louise smiled in satisfaction and turning her head over his shoulder she planted a quick kiss on his neck. Neither was eager to let go of each other, and they still stayed wrapped in a warm embrace. "I swear on my life that I'll never hurt you," Kid continued in a serious voice. "I promise I'll do anything to win your trust, honestly." He felt he needed to let her know that he didn't take her or her love lightly. Kid was aware she hadn't let herself trust any man because of her terrible experiences, so it was very important for him to show that he was different. He would never harm or use her, and he would show her how much he respected her.

Noticing his urgent tone Louise pulled back so that she could look at his face. "Kid, I know you wouldn't hurt me, and I already trust you," she admitted softly and they shared a warm smile. They remained in silence, watching each other and soon his lips captured hers again, both getting lost in their intense kiss. The afternoon was turning into evening, but the couple didn't notice anything around them, all their senses intent on getting acquainted with their newly found love.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

_A month later_

The bright glow of the flames lit the whole town, even threatening to set fire to the whole sky above. Soon people started dashing around the building that was being devoured in flames. The strong burning smell and the explosion of a couple of kerosene lamps in the silence of the night had woken a bunch of Rock Creek's citizens who had stormed out of their houses in town like a shot, stopping just briefly to throw a jacket or a gown over their bodies for the sake of minimum decency. Buckets of water were soon passed from man to man in a well-formed line as they tried to put out the terrible fire in the schoolhouse.

Louise was one of the many who had been aroused suddenly from her rest and left her cozy bed to help out. By the looks of the fire Lou thought that it was too late to save the local schoolhouse, and with all probability the flames would destroy it completely. A few minutes later the riders and Rachel barged onto the site. Kid was away on a ride, and he was the only one who wasn't among his friends. They joined their forces to the rest of the citizens already in the place, and Rachel called Teaspoon in an urgent voice, crying that Mr. Hearst, the teacher, was still inside the building.

To Lou's horror the marshal started towards the burning schoolhouse, intending to get in, regardless of the danger involved. The girl voiced her warnings above the people's voices but Teaspoon didn't pay any heed and persevered with his intentions. He managed to slip into the place followed by Jimmy Hickok. Louise held her breath as she stared in agony at the building waiting while exchanging worried looks with Rachel. A few minutes later the marshal and his rider left the building unharmed as Teaspoon bellowed in a rougher voice than usual that there was nothing to be done for the old teacher.

As Louise had predicted, the schoolhouse burned to the ground, and when the flames were finally extinguished at the break of dawn, the people started gradually trickling away from the site. Louise, though, remained in the place, staring at the rubble and ashes left by the big fire. A cold chill ran through her body, and Louise wrapped her arms tightly around her petite frame. The incident had perturbed her greatly, and she wished Kid were there with her. He was the only one who was able to soothe her when she was left troubled or nervous for any reason. It seemed that he knew her better than she knew herself. This notion somehow irritated her, feeling that it threatened her sense of independence, but that was the strong effect Kid had on her.

It had been a month since that lovely afternoon when they had confessed their feelings to each other, and Lou had to smile at the memory and the other memories they had made since then. She still couldn't believe that everything had turned out to be so good. It had been the best month of her whole life, and every day she prayed that nothing ruined it. They used every free minute they had to be together; of course with his often rides and her own responsibilities those moments didn't abound, and Kid was always complaining that he wanted to see her more often than that. Louise wished the same but there was nothing they could do about it. Lou had work to do and couldn't be fussy about it. Her siblings counted on her, and she needed the money to provide for them. Kid was in a similar position since he had to meet the payments for his new place, and now he was planning to start making alterations and buying everything he would need for his future home. So for the moment they would have to be content with those brief moments they shared, and actually Lou was happy with how things were. Kid was so romantic and sweet whenever they were together that she felt in seventh heaven. She enjoyed deeply the long conversations they shared, his kisses, his hugs and the way he held her hand when they walked side by side. Everything was just perfect.

Lou scrunched up her nose at her own thoughts, feeling she was lying to herself while she made her way back to her rooms. She started work in less than an hour, and Mr. Tompkins wouldn't accept any of her well-grounded excuses for staying in bed, which was what she really felt like doing. The store owner had also been awake all night long like the rest of the other citizens giving a hand in the matter of the burnt schoolhouse. So she had no justification, and the day would go on as always.

At least Kid was arriving today from his ride, and she couldn't wait to see him. She smiled dreamily as she began getting dressed. Yet, her smile faded as a nagging voice started disturbingly grunting inside her chest. Something wasn't completely right between her and Kid. At the beginning she had disregarded the whole matter, attributing it to her imagination or their nerves. Yet, after a time she had reached the conclusion that there was really something wrong. It was pretty clear, and Lou could well tell what the root of the problem was, which didn't make it any easier, though. She knew that it was on her that lay all the blame. It really didn't catch her by surprise since she had feared that something similar could happen. Maybe she should talk to Kid, but she didn't know how without being misunderstood. Besides, should she risk getting things tangled up for a tiny thing when the rest was spotless? She would hate it if her clumsy words wound up ruining the special relationship they had. She was probably worrying too much, and all she had to do was to let time pass. That would probably do.

The day followed its course like usual, but naturally the topic in everyone's conversation was the fire in the schoolhouse, and Mr. Hearst's tragic death. The incident had left Rock Creek's children without a school or teacher. With a coy smile Lou could imagine that more than one young'un would be happy without lessons for a while, but the problem was going to be tackled as soon as possible. Later on in the day Mr. Tompkins left the store for a bit to attend a meeting where the matter would be discussed. When he came back to the mercantile, he looked anything but happy. Lou didn't have to guess what the reason behind his bad mood was as he quickly started moaning about the decisions taken at the meeting.

A new schoolhouse was going to be built in the same site as the old one in the next few days, and there was going to be a special collection of books and funds to help supply everything that was needed. Mr. Tompkins ranted on and on about the matter; as he didn't have much use of a new school himself, he was disgruntled, feeling that his share of money was going to waste. Louise tried to reason with the man, but realizing that it was an impossible task, she opted for not rebutting anymore. Since working at the store, Lou had learned that Mr. Tompkins was the kind of man with very ingrained ideas, and most of the time it was better to let him give tongue to his narrow-minded views without paying him much heed. He wasn't a bad man, just one whose life had been left dented and bruised. She knew from Kid that the store owner had lost his wife and daughter in an Indian attack, believing them to be dead, and when they had been rescued from an Indian village, things hadn't been easier. His wife had eventually died, and his daughter was practically a stranger to him. Lou really pitied the hard and lonely life the man had to lead, and she could really understand why he sometimes sounded so bitter.

The talk about the new school had been going on and on all day long, which was a bit too much for Lou's ears, and it was with a light heart that she welcomed the end of it at the store and bid good-bye to Mr. Tompkins till the next morning. She dropped by her rooms to have a quick change of clothes and made herself look presentable. Kid was coming from his ride today, and she wanted to give him a nice surprise by being at the station when he rode in. She hadn't cared much about her looks before. Actually she had tried to appear as plain as possible, thus hampering to attract attention over herself. There was a time when she had thought that all men's eyes were continually on her, and she had feared that a repeat of Wicks' episode would take place.

Terror had dominated her and as a desperate try she had started doing her hair in braids and wearing childish unbecoming dresses. If growing up meant to go through all that, then she didn't want to. To her mind the trick had worked fine since no man had ever approached her with romantic or other less clear intentions, but then she had never let anybody, man or woman, come too close to her. Only Kid. He was the one who had broken the spell and had taught her to trust and start living again. She had to admit that she had changed a great deal since he had appeared in her life. Now she even paid extra attention to her looks, not because she wanted to hide herself behind a disguise, but because she wanted to look her best for him. Lou was aware of her own flaws and how plain she was compared to other women. So she went out of her way to stretch her assets a bit. Not that she could do much to improve herself, but she usually wore her less worn dresses or made sure her hair looked decent enough whenever she met Kid.

When she reached the station, only Cody was around. Apparently, everybody else was busy, which the rider gave her a blow-to-blow account of. They stood on the porch as Louise fixed her eyes in the distance ahead.

"So waiting for your darling?" Cody asked with a smirk on his face.

Lou didn't like perceiving the amusement badly concealed by the rider. She knew that Cody was the prankster of the group, and to her dismay she had crossed the line keeping her at a proper distance from Kid's friends and now she had kind of become part of their family, which included becoming another target for Cody's jokes and pranks. "I'm waiting for Kid," Louise answered flatly rectifying the rider's teasing words. "He told me he'd be coming back today."

"He should unless something delayed him," Cody remarked matter-of-factly.

Lou turned her eyes to him and asked with curiosity, "A delay? Do you get delayed much?"

"More often than not! You know, there are too many risks out there," the rider explained, not noticing Lou blanching suddenly. The rider's words had left her disappointed and worried, fearing that she wouldn't see him today or ever. "You might have a long wait ahead, so why don't you get inside, and I'll make you a nice cup of coffee?"

Louise shook her head stubbornly. "No, I'm fine here," she stated, not peeling her eyes from the direction where Kid should be coming. Cody had made her nervous with his comment, and now she was worried sick. Until now she hadn't actually given it a thought to the fact that Kid risked his life whenever he was on a ride. What if something had happened to him? In a rush dozens of images stumbled on her mind, scenes where Kid laid wounded or fell victim to a bunch of criminals. With a sigh she silently told herself that she had nothing to fear. Kid was a good rider and was used to getting away from any dangerous situations. She sighed again and it was then that she realized that Cody was eyeing her intently. "What are you looking at?" she asked him with a frown.

Cody flashed his brightest smile and adopting his usual pompous posture he said, "Louise, let me tell you that you're a beautiful woman and well… know that if you ever get tired of our friend Kid, well … you know… you can always find me around."

The girl stared at him for a brief lapse, and then she couldn't help it and burst out laughing aloud. The rider stiffened and feigned to feel offended, but soon joined in her mirth for a few minutes. Suddenly, the sound of horse hooves drew her attention and turning her eyes ahead Lou brightened up as she recognized the pinto mare and the rider galloping towards the station.

"Kid!" she exclaimed softly and quickly jumped off the porch, ready to dash towards the rider. Yet, she stopped short as she heard Cody calling her.

Unwillingly she turned towards him, sending him a quizzical look and he said with a hesitant tone, "Uh… Louise… what I told you… well…we'd better keep it between the two of us. Kid might get a bit … upset."

At his words Louise couldn't hide her amusement. "I'll think about it," she let out with a grin as she swirled around again and scurried along. Stopping in the middle of the yard, Lou waited for Kid and his horse to halt. His mouth split into a wide smile as soon as his eyes spotted her, and as soon as he slid off the mare, he threw his arms around her and held her close.

"This is some welcome, Lou," he muttered in her ear as she brought her own arms around his body. When they pulled away, she sent him a coy smile and framing her face with his hands, he remarked, "You look very happy today."

Louise shrugged her shoulders and simply muttered, "I missed you." Kid beamed happily and softly brought her face to his, and they joined in a sweet kiss. It was when the sound of shouts reached them that they backed away suddenly, and they stared agape as from the porch Cody gesticulated exaggeratedly in their direction while guffawing loudly.

"What's with him?" Lou asked with a confused expression as they started walking towards the bunkhouse.

"Cody's … well… just being himself… like usual," Kid simply said, which provoked spontaneous laughter from Louise.

"Maybe all he needs is a nice girl to simmer him down," she offered.

"Naw, one wouldn't be enough, more like one for each day," Kid quipped and they burst out laughing and never stopped till they reached the bunkhouse.

A bit later the couple and Cody were inside the bunkhouse. Kid had taken a quick shower after the dusty ride, and then Cody and Louise had filled him in about what had happened with the schoolhouse and the local teacher the night before. Cody then had the sense to give the couple some privacy, and he retired and lay sprawled on his bunk on the other side of the room while reading one of his novels. In the meantime, Kid was eating something while telling his girl about his uneventful ride. "I'm sure glad to be back," the Southerner was remarking. "My back will really thank me since tonight I'll finally rest in my bunk. While in Seneca, I thought of staying at the hotel, but I had no energy to ride to town. A bad decision on my part. One of the planks of the bunk I slept in was splintered into two and it was digging into my back all night long."

At his words Louise raised one of her eyebrows and feigning to feel offended, she said, "Why, Kid, me here thinking that you had really missed me when all you wanted was to go to bed." Her cheeks instantly colored up when she realized how her innocent comment sounded. "I mean… I," she stuttered, trying to explain herself, but she refrained from adding anything else, feeling that anything would make her remark worse. She noticed that Kid looked as flushed as she probably did, and to her utter dismay she heard a soft chuckle coming from the far end of the room.

Kid cleared his throat, pretending that he hadn't heard Cody, and taking hold of her hand, he brought it to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on it. "You know, I miss you whenever you ain't with me." The Southerner whispered softly, which brought a sheepish smile to her lips. "You know what?" he exclaimed after a moment's silence. "How about you and me spend the day together tomorrow? We can pack some food and go for a picnic."

Before Lou could react to Kid's suggestion, somebody replied for her, "I don't think so, Kid," Cody said as he rose from his bunk and advanced towards the couple.

The Southerner sent his friend an irritated glare as he snapped, "Believe it or not, Cody, I wasn't asking you. And for goodness' sake, stop eavesdropping."

The rider didn't heed his friend's rebuke and continued regardless, "Teaspoon wants all of us to help in the building of the new schoolhouse tomorrow."

"I'm supposed to have tomorrow off," Kid retorted irritated and turning to Lou, he added, "Don't worry. I'll talk to Teaspoon."

"In your case, I wouldn't waste my time," Cody carried on. "I'm afraid you won't get out of it. The whole town will be there to put their shoulders to the wheel."

"Cody's right, Kid," Louise added. "I don't think I can get that free time myself." The Southerner made a bitter gesture, feeling disappointed that his plans had been spoiled and as Lou watched his unhappy face, she piped, "But we can save that picnic for the following day, uh?"

Kid gave her a goofy grin and leaning towards her, he planted a quick kiss on her cheek. "You're such a clever girl." Lou smiled back at him while they kept lovingly looking at each other. At the tender and oversweet atmosphere between the couple, Cody rolled his eyes and noticing the remains of untouched food on Kid's plate, he stealthily slid the dish towards him and muttered in a very low voice, "Well, half a loaf is better than none."

As the three had been discussing, the following day the riders joined up with the rest of Rock Creek's citizens to start the building of the new schoolhouse. The local carpenters had been incessantly working on its basic structure, and today the men united their strengths to put the whole frame up, which they did among cheers. The atmosphere at the site was jovial and optimistic. It was the first time for the riders to witness the whole town coming together for one sole purpose. Rock Creek was a place where prejudices, feuds and conflicts were the normal routine, so this sense of goodwill and camaraderie in the project was really welcome and seemed to spread among the whole citizenship smoothly. Only Tompkins and a few snotty local ladies kept grumbling and complaining unhappily about everything that was being done. They were getting on everybody's nerves but despite everything, the day continued without much trouble.

The basis for the new school was finished thanks to the efforts of the men and women of Rock Creek, and the completion of work would be carried out in the following few weeks. Now what they needed was a new teacher for the school and for that purpose advertisements had been posted in the papers of the closest towns and cities. Yet, in the meantime a temporary fix had been thought of even though Tompkins and the same ladies had vehemently protested against it. It was agreed that Rachel could teach Rock Creek's children until a new teacher came along. The station mistress had been hesitant about the offer at first, noticing the disdain in some people, but with a great dose of subtlety Teaspoon had managed to convince her eventually.

The following day as they had agreed, Kid picked up Louise from her place in town and took her for a drive around the beautiful countryside on the outskirts of Rock Creek. After a very rainy winter the fields were covered in a lush green, and the flowers left a sweet scent in the air. After a while they stopped the wagon at a spot near the waterhole that Kid usually chose to get lost in on those days when his mind needed to clear up. The day had dawned bright and sunny, but now a few clouds were scattered in the azure sky, spoiling its spotless surface.

Louise spread a blanket on the green grass where they sat down and then Kid helped her to take the food she had brought along out of the big hamper. Louise was fully aware of her deficiencies in cooking and had felt concerned for two days in a row about what Kid would think of her once he tasted her food. Actually, like with her looks since they started being more than just friends, she lately kind of lived with the constant worry of Kid's opinion about her. It was as if she couldn't believe that Kid actually loved her and had decided to be with her over any other women. It wasn't that she doubted his word or his feelings, but in her heart she expected to blunder it with him at any moment, and Kid would then end up leaving her. Even though she had no reasons to believe that things would take that turning point, but rather the opposite, she couldn't help but feel that he did deserve somebody better than her. Lou knew that she should stop tormenting herself with these destructive thoughts because in the long run they might wind up affecting her and their relationship. Maybe they were already affecting her, and that was why she felt something wasn't right between them. However, deep down she knew she was just trying to fool herself with weak excuses.

Realizing that she was letting her own thoughts get out of control, Louise forced herself to fix all her attention and heart on the beautiful day they were spending together. As she turned her eyes to Kid, she found him staring at her like in trance. "Have I told you how lovely you look today?" he whispered after being caught with his eyes on her.

Despite not feeling very lovely today or any other day, Louise smiled sheepishly in admittance. She was wearing a white blouse and a simple bluish skirt, and now that her hair was a bit longer, she had tied a blue material band around her head. At his words her heart swelled up with love and leaning her body towards him, Louise kissed him full on the lips. Kid brought her arms to draw her towards him and deepened the kiss. Her arms came to wrap around his torso, straining to feel him as close to her as her own skin, but then he pulled away, leaving her bewildered and confused.

"We should eat, shouldn't we?" Kid said breathlessly, his cheeks flushed, while he moved his body a bit away from hers. Louise just shrugged her shoulders in indifference and without another word she followed his example and started helping herself from the pots with the food. She ate lightly without much appetite as she tasted her own dishes, which to her mind didn't have much flavor. Kid, however, wolfed down the food on his plate, and even had seconds. Like the gentleman he was he kept praising her and babbling on and on. She knew his excessive verbosity showed that for some reason he was very nervous. Lou opted for keeping her curiosity to herself and focused her attention on enjoying this time with her man.

The clouds that had seemed harmless started flowing across the sky, covering its blueness with their grey soft blanket. The land below was suddenly left in shadows and a soft wind also picked up. The first drop fell on Lou's face and before neither had time to react, rain started pouring heavily.

Kid grabbed her hand and helping her to her feet, he said, "I know where we can get shelter from the rain." Lou hardly had the time to nod before he ran off, dragging her along. The rain was falling so heavily that they could barely see where they were going. "There!" Kid almost shouted, pointing at the distance with his hand.

With difficulty she tried to clear her eyes from the water trickling down all over her profusely and to remove her wet hair that clung wildly to her face. It was then that she saw the small run-down hut that Kid had pointed at. They made the last few feet amongst laughs and with a deep sensation of relief they finally reached the comfort of being under a dry roof.

Lou stepped inside first, and as she looked around all she could see was a gloomy, empty room with a few sacks and bales of hay stacked along the far end wall. This place must have been an old shed which wasn't used any more. Kid remained at the door looking at the strong rain falling like a thick curtain before him. "Some picnic we've had! At least, we're lucky that this old shed was close by or we'd be practically swimming by now," he quipped and turned round toward her.

His eyes instantly took in her soaked figure and got drawn to her middle. Her blouse was completely drenched, the material clinging to her body and leaving her skin obvious to his stare. Lou followed the direction of his eyes, and a little smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she realized what he was looking so intently at. Although his gaze made her warm inside, Lou couldn't help but feel self-conscious and started fidgeting nervously.

Kid noticed that she had caught him staring at her like a peeping Tom and feeling embarrassed and awkward, he swirled around. "Uh… you'd better get out of that blouse before you catch your death," he said with his back turned to her, and removing his jacket he extended it to her. Lou grabbed the garment with a grave countenance and started removing her wet blouse and the fine chemise under it.

Kid remained on the same spot at the door with his back turned towards her, watching the rain fall steadily. He nervously kept wringing his hands as the soft sounds of her peeling her clothes off made suggestive images sneak into his mind, especially after having seen her so lovingly even soaked to the skin. Lou had such a pull on him that the feelings and sensations rushed over him overwhelmingly. His nights and even his days were filled with feverish images of him and Lou together, something which his mind played with repeatedly. Kid chastised himself continually and kept reminding himself that he should be ashamed of himself. If Lou no more than suspected what his everyday thoughts about her were, she would be utterly shocked to say the least. Kid didn't know what was wrong with him. He loved and respected Louise deeply but for some reason he never got enough of her and wanted more than he should. Of course he knew that to desire the woman he loved was natural. He had felt so with Doritha, but it had been easier to simmer down with her, but now with Lou those feelings were beyond his control. He feared that he'd end up doing something that would scare her and that was the last thing he wanted.

Silence reigned in the little shed with just the rain pattering outside and the rustling of Lou's clothes being discarded breaking it. Louise stopped her movements for a moment and kept watching his turned figure with longing eyes. After a second's hesitation she asked, "Kid, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Just shoot," he replied promptly.

The girl wrung out the white garments and left them on the floor. As she proceeded to throw Kid's jacket over her body, she blurted out her question, "Do you like me?"

In a flash the Southerner swirled around to face her and stared at her with a confused frown, "What do you mean by that?"

Louise was finishing doing up the last buttons of the jacket and with her eyes lowered to her busy hands she replied breezily, "It's just a question." Once the buttons were all done, she lifted her gaze to him while she folded her arms over her chest. "Do you like me?" she repeated the question.

Kid gazed at her in confusion as if she had gone crazy all of the sudden, and after a beat he whispered his answer, "You know I love you."

"Kid, I ain't asking you that!" she exclaimed, taking a few steps closer to him.

"It sounds the same to me."

Louise shook her head and explained, "The mother of a criminal can love her son unconditionally, but might not like him very much."

Kid let out a sigh, and when he didn't speak up, Lou urged him impatiently. The Southerner had to smile and asked, "What was the question again?"

Lou sent him an irritated look, not liking his playfulness right now. She wasn't in the mood for his games and didn't appreciate being the target of his amusement when she was talking about important matters for her. "Kid, I'm serious," she let him know, her mouth pursed in an unhappy pout.

"Me too," he retorted, sobering up instantly. "Come on, tell me," he asked her as he brushed his hand over her back.

Lou met his now serious eyes and she said, "Kid, do you like me? What I'm like… what I look like?"

Kid kept silent and even though he didn't know what her silly questions were hinting at, he answered in all honestly. "Yes, I like you," he whispered huskily, "very much. You're a beautiful, brave, amazing woman. What's there not to like?" With each word he placed gentle kisses on her cheek, each time closer to her lips. Lou smiled pleasantly at his words and as he brought his face mere inches from hers and fixed his eyes in her brown ones, he breathed, "You simply drive me crazy." Barely had the words left his mouth, his lips captured hers in an ardent lingering kiss. When they pulled away, he rested his forehead on hers, and their eyes kept locked with each other. "And why is it that Miss McCloud is now asking me all these questions?"

Lou broke away from his hold and shrugging her shoulders in indifference, she let out with her eyes downcast, "No reason. Anything wrong with a girl wanting to know about her beau?"

"No, nothing wrong," Kid replied, feeling that she wasn't completely honest with him. "But are you sure it's just that?"

"Of course! What else?" she exclaimed, her voice tinged with irritation. She was feeling very embarrassed thinking that he could see through her half truths, and at the same time it angered her that he doubted her word, even though he was right to do so. Louise crossed her arms tightly and looked at him with a miffed expression.

"Come here, silly," he said in a teasing tone as he grabbed her arm and drew her towards him. Lou let herself be cuddled against his chest and her body relaxed as soon as his arms engulfed her petite frame. "I like you and I love you, all right?" he whispered as they hugged in a warm embrace. Lou smiled as she snuggled against him. After a few minutes holding to each other, Kid suddenly pulled back to look at her face and asked with a mysterious air over him, "Can you hear that, Lou?"

Louise stopped for a beat trying to perceive what he was referring to, and then she said with a frown, "Hear what? I can't hear a thing."

"That's it! It's stopped raining," he announced happily and she realized that he was right. The rain had ceased outside and the chirping of the birds could be heard again. They stepped outside holding hands, and a bright rainbow greeted them above them in the sky. Without a second's hesitation they hurried towards where they had left their wagon and rescued their things that had been under the rain all this time. Lou felt light-hearted as she walked next to the man she loved. The storm had passed this time, but even though her whole soul wanted to believe that it was gone for good, she feared that it would be still lurking somewhere to appear unexpectedly at any moment.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

It was Sunday and all the riders were at the station at the same time since none had a ride till the following morning. Teaspoon had allowed his boys to have some time to relax by reducing their chores to the minimum. After keeping up with the rides and their responsibilities and helping in building the schoolhouse, the marshal and Rachel decided that they deserved a nice treat.

The station mistress had made roast pork and a lemon cake for lunch, and after playing some of the modern games that Teaspoon was so fond of, the whole Express family had sat down to taste the delicious meat and a piece of the scrumptious cake for dessert. Lou had also joined Kid and his friends on this lovely Sunday and was enjoying the time greatly. She had to admit that she felt at home whenever she came to the station as everybody welcomed her like part of their makeshift family, especially since she and Kid started courting.

After lunch Teaspoon had returned to his responsibilities in town while the riders had begun playing some games of cards in the bunkhouse. Kid and Lou had gone for a brief stroll, and now they were sitting on the swing at Rachel's place. The rider had his arm around Lou's shoulders while the girl rested her head against his chest. The steady rhythm of his beating heart on her ear had a powerful soothing effect, and she wished she could stretch this moment forever. The thought, though, brought a bittersweet sensation over her as a constant fear kept nagging at her perturbingly and she couldn't make it disappear.

Trying to entertain her mind with something else, she lifted her head from his chest to look at his face while she called his name, "Kid?" The rider turned all his attention to the girl while sending her a quizzical look. "Yesterday," she continued, "Mr. Grigson… you know… my former boss from the hotel came to see me."

"What for?"

"Well, it seems that the ban against me has been kind of lifted, and he offered me a job," she explained.

"Are you actually thinking of quitting at the store and going back to the hotel?" Kid asked with a confused frown. He knew that Lou was quite happy working for Tompkins and how much she had hated to be the hotel cleaner.

"Not really," Lou replied softly. "I'd be doing just a few hours in the evening twice a week, and the night job I had cleaning the social hall, remember?"

One look at Kid's face, and it was crystal clear that he was anything but happy. "Lou, we hardly have time to see each other as it is," he protested vehemently. "What kind of courtship is this if I can't see you?"

His words made her adopt a cocky challenging posture as she exclaimed, "Oh please. Of course we will see each other." She couldn't blame him for reacting that way since she also wished they could spend more time together but her pride didn't allow her to admit that he was right.

"Of course we will!" he let out sarcastically. "And when, Lou? When I go to Tompkins for provisions? And now I can't even escort my girlfriend to the social! Simply perfect!"

"We never go anyway," she insisted. It was true. In this last month whenever there had been a dance, either Kid was away on a ride or they simply had preferred to spend that time away from crowds and loud music.

"But I'd love to take you sometime and show the rest of the world that we're together!" Kid continued in the same angered tone. It frustrated him that they didn't have many opportunities to be together under the present circumstances, and he didn't know how to cope with it if things were about to get worse.

"I need the money, Kid," Louise tried to reason with him. This was their first disagreement as a couple and she felt she needed to stay calm. With a great effort she tried to control her mood and stretch her little patience a bit more. "You know, my siblings count on me. Nothing has changed. I have the same situation, and I haven't seen them in ages."

"I know your situation, and I don't intend to change it," Kid retorted, feeling slightly hurt that she thought he was trying to make her forget her family. "I'm very fond of those children myself. All I'm saying is that if you take on too many responsibilities here in Rock Creek, your chances to go and visit your siblings won't improve much but rather the opposite. If you need money, I can…"

"I don't want your money!" Lou cut him off a bit too roughly, her resolution of keeping calm forgotten. "This is something I have to do on my own!"

Her words managed to anger him completely and rising to his feet, he looked down at her while he said in a grave voice. "Fine by me if that's what you want. And as you apparently are so fond of doing everything on your own, I won't disturb you anymore… just in case I get in the way." Before she could react, the Southerner stomped off the porch and across the little yard towards the bunkhouse.

"Kid!" Louise called loudly as she jumped to her feet and leaned over the verandah. The rider didn't stop and continued at the same brisk pace. "Kid!" she called a second time, but she got the same or rather no response. "I didn't mean it like that!" she tried to make herself be heard across the wide distance that now separated them. Her clumsy words had sent Kid into a foul mood, and when he finally entered the bunkhouse without turning back once, she understood that she had really tripped up and Kid would now need to cool off by himself.

With a sigh Louise dropped on the same seat heavily and started to swing to and fro as if by inertia. Suddenly she was feeling very low and lonely without Kid by her side. The day had started fantastically, and now it had to end terribly just because of a simple remark. Kid could sometimes be so unreasonable and thickheaded that it was impossible to talk to him. She hadn't even decided yet whether to accept that darn job he had gotten so angry about. However, Kid had reached his own conclusions and hadn't let her explain herself. When Mr. Grigson had approached her with this proposal, she had been more inclined to say no than the other way. Today she had just wanted to know Kid's opinion, but she had been so insistent about it because his flat refusal to the idea had made her react that way.

Her eyes remained fixed on the bunkhouse door, Lou prayed that he would eventually regret his outburst and step out towards her. Her expectations, though, failed as the door never opened. She felt her heart shrink in disappointment, and then a voice sounding near her almost made her jump out of her skin. When she turned her head to her side, she saw Rachel standing close to the swing. Louise sent her a quizzical look and the woman repeated what had previously been lost to the girl's ears. "I heard loud voices, and I wanted to make sure you were all right, Louise."

The petite girl nodded ruefully and added, "Just fine. Kid and I just had a … little disagreement."

Rachel took a few steps closer and grinned amused by Lou's remark. "Well, that's a common occurrence between young people in love." Louise looked at her skeptically and noticing her expression, Rachel added, "And you know what's so fun about fighting with your man, Louise?" The girl didn't try to answer and the older woman elaborated for her. "The making-up part." Lou had to blush at her friend's remark despite herself and after a brief lapse Rachel asked, "Care if I join you?"

"Please," Louise responded promptly, moving over in the swing to leave some room for the station mistress.

The two women remained in silence for a while and then Rachel piped up, "It was about time we had a nice women's chat … you know without any men around."

Lou smiled at the reference as she could understand the woman in her desire to have some moments free of the men she lived with. Louise could say that Rachel had become a good friend, her only female friend, and it was at this point that she started to wonder whether she should use this opportunity to share her worries with her.

"It's been a while since the last time we had a nice conversation, ain't it?" Rachel remarked as Lou's mind traveled back to that occasion. It had been a bit before Kid and she had started seeing each other. That time Rachel had invited her to have tea at her place, and the two women had really enjoyed the company and the conversation. The station mistress had never mentioned about Kid's love interest in the girl back then, but Louise suspected that Rachel had noticed what the couple had been unwilling to admit to themselves. Now it was public knowledge the fact that she and Kid were more than friends. Yet, Rachel and she had never had the opportunity to talk about it.

"So tell me," the station mistress started after a while, "how are things between you and Kid … well … apart from your disagreement now?"

"Oh fine," Lou exclaimed. "He's great to me."

Something in her voice told Rachel that the girl wasn't as convinced of her words as she tried to show. "Something wrong, Louise?"

"No!" she hurried to correct her friend, hating to have given her an inaccurate impression. "Kid's just wonderful. He's all I've ever wanted but …" She stopped short, not sure whether to voice her worries out loud for the first time. Admitting that there was actually something not quite right made it seem more real and all of sudden Lou felt very scared.

"But what, honey?"

Louise lowered her eyes embarrassed and started twisting her hands nervously. She really didn't know how to explain herself to Rachel, but she knew she needed to get this worry off her chest. "It's … uh … it's something of a … a very intimate nature," she finally managed to utter.

Rachel furrowed her brow in confusion, curious about the girl's enigmatic words. She was starting to get concerned about what apparently had Lou so troubled. Taking the girl's hand in hers she said softly, "Louise, you know you can tell me anything." The younger woman nodded, still not daring to meet her friend's eyes, and feeling that Lou wasn't very eager to speak, Rachel gave her a little push tactfully. "What is it, Lou? Is it Kid?"

The girl then lifted her eyes to the lady and replied with clear hesitation, "Sort of. Well, it's got to do with both of us." Lou stopped briefly, not sure how to continue, but now that she had started opening up, she needed to carry on however embarrassing it could be. "When we are together, he's affectionate and all, but …" She paused to inhale deeply and instantly let the air out shakily. "I feel… I feel that he … refrains himself from going further than soft kisses and hugs. He acts as if I am made out of china and could break at any moment."

"And you want to…?"

"No!" Lou almost cried, covering her blushing cheeks with her hands. The conversation was getting more and more embarrassing by the minute. It was difficult to explain her worries without giving the impression that Rachel had hinted just now. "I mean… I ain't sure I'm ready … for … you know what." Lou lowered her hands to her lap and sighed. "All I want is not to feel like dynamite in his hands. I wished he'd let himself be carried away by what he really feels." She stopped briefly and shaking her head ruefully, she continued in a dreamy voice, "Our very first kiss was just amazing, but then..." Louise sighed once again and didn't finish the thought.

"What, Louise?" Rachel insisted.

"He's afraid of touching me, Rachel. Just that," Lou explained with a bitter expression.

The station mistress smiled softly, feeling that her young friend was getting a bit over the top. She knew that things could be awkward when one was young and in love. The feelings could be utterly overwhelming and powerful, leaving the person lost and confused to say the least. "Louise, Kid is crazy about you. I'm sure you got nothing to worry about. He respects you like all men should … maybe a bit too much in his case, but that's the way he was taught to treat women."

Lou smiled wryly, letting out a deep sigh. "I know it ain't that, Rachel. All this is because of Wicks," she stated sadly. The woman sent her a confused frown, and the girl continued, "Maybe I should never have told him what he did to me." Lou hated to bring Wicks up in her conversations when all she wanted was to forget that he ever existed. Kid had told her that Rachel had kind of guessed what she had undergone as a young girl. Lou didn't like sharing that part of her life with anybody else, not even with Rachel, but now that she knew she couldn't do anything about it. "I feel he's afraid he's gonna to shock me or scare me or … I don't know. I was always so afraid that my past would ruin things for us. He might eventually want to find somewhere else what he can't have with me." The last part of her word came out in a shaky whisper, and the tears quickly welled up in her eyes. After the fight with Kid, she was especially sensitive and touchy, and her feelings got out of control at the drop of a hat.

Rachel brought her arm around her friend's shoulders and stroked her back comfortingly. "Honey, you know that Kid would never do something like that to you. I think you worry a bit too much. All you need to do is talk to him and solve your doubts."

At her words Lou's head jerked up while her eyes shot open in horror. "I can't do that!" she exclaimed loudly. "I'd die of embarrassment." If it had been terribly mortifying to tell Rachel about her concerns, being a woman and all, Lou just couldn't even imagine talking about the same with Kid. She was sure her words would come out the wrong way, and she'd end up confusing or even hurting him unwillingly.

"Well," Rachel continued, amused by her obvious shyness, "then you need to show him what you want with some subtlety or … maybe without it. You know, honey, men are sometimes a bit thick when it comes to the women they love, so it's our unspoken duty to teach them." Lou grinned sheepishly at the reference even though she wasn't totally sure what the station mistress meant.

"Thanks, Rachel," the girl expressed her gratitude sincerely. She didn't know whether she would solve her little problem, but at least talking to the woman had made her feel a bit better.

"You're very welcome," the station mistress let out with a smile and casting her eyes to the distance ahead of her, she noticed the bunkhouse door open and Kid step out. He left the porch and started walking across the yard, his eyes obviously searching for Lou. "I'm sure you'll be fine, Louise. See? There comes your Prince Charming."

Lou directed her eyes towards where Rachel was pointing at and her mouth instantly twitched into a shy smile as soon as she laid eyes on him. The girl kept staring at him through the distance, and as she seemed stuck on the spot, the station mistress patted her back as she egged her on, "Come on, go to him."

Lou smiled her thanks and in a flash she jumped to her feet and flew down the porch and across the yard. Rachel watched the pair as they met in the middle. Kid said something to her while she nodded. Then he kissed her on the lips softly which ended with the two of them in a tight hug.

"They'll be fine," Rachel said aloud as she rose to her feet and proceeded to step into her house. "Nothing's stronger than true love." Her thoughts automatically went to her late husband and how much they'd had to struggle to finally become man and wife. Unfortunately, life hadn't let them enjoy much, and Henry had been unfairly taken from her. Louise reminded her so much of herself at that age, and Rachel could swear that those two would find their way. All the station mistress hoped… or rather prayed was that they were given the chance of a long happy life together. "They'll be fine," she repeated and with a last look at the couple who were now walking hand in hand she smiled and closed the door behind her.

* * *

It was hot and stuffy inside the stage as the two women tightly held their hands wherever they could to avoid bumping their heads against the carriage's wooden top. After the last weeks of constant rain, the roads were unsteady and covered in mud and holes, making the stage trip even bumpier than usual. The two women were the only ones inside the carriage as the rest of the passengers had got off in the last town they had stopped. The ladies were glad to escape the prison of being cooped up between two other stout people, but even with the extra space, the heat inside the compartment was unbearable and the smell was almost as bad.

"I'm not sure whether it was such a good idea to take the stage instead of getting a wagon," the younger woman commented. "I can't stand this much longer."

The other woman shook her head as she replied. "You remember what happened the last time we traveled on a wagon? We almost ended up getting killed."

"It was an accident! And nothing happened," she said and a smile instantly tugged at the corner of her mouth as her mind played the even that had happened many months ago, but it vanished as soon as the woman opposite her sent her a disapproving look. With a sigh she met her eyes and asked, "You still mad at me for making us move again?"

"I just don't understand why. We were perfectly well where we were."

"Rock Creek's a much bigger town, and this new job is the ideal opportunity to take me out of that hole. I was so tired of feeling like a bird in a cage," the young woman complained intensely.

The older lady looked at her with a skeptical expression and asked, "Are you sure it's just that?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed and letting out a sigh she added irritated, "I'm sick and tired of you questioning all my actions. Sometimes you make me feel as if there wasn't any fresh air for me to breathe!"

"I just want the best for you!" the older woman stated gravelly, used to the other woman's accusations of overprotectiveness, but feeling hurt nonetheless.

"Maybe what you think is the best for me is not so good after all," the girl replied angrily. "Why can't you let me be for a bit?"

The older woman stared at her sadly but did not say another word. Unfortunately, there was nothing new in the girl's stings, and all she could do was to silently bear her sometimes too cruel words. Young people could often be very unreasonable and ungrateful, thinking that they knew better than their more experienced elders. The woman then turned her head to look out of the small window and never spoke again. Silence settled between the two women as the stage continued its very unsteady driving towards Rock Creek.

* * *

The sun shone brightly in the sky above as Kid and Louise walked along Rock Creek's main street arm in arm. They had just had lunch at the local restaurant and were now leisurely strolling around town. Today against all odds both of them had the morning off and had decided to make the most of it. Lou couldn't feel prouder than holding the arm of the man she loved. He made her feel very special and even though she hadn't done anything to improve the situation she had told Rachel about a couple of days ago, after fighting with her demons, she had decided to let it rest for a bit and revel in what she had right now.

As a matter of fact, it was difficult to find a moment when she could actually tackle the issue. They were hardly ever completely alone since they usually spent their time in a public place or somebody was always around when they met at the station. Besides, Rachel was right. Since they were a couple, Kid had acted all proper-like and never came to her rooms in town, stating that it wasn't right for him to visit her there. All in all, Lou felt quite frustrated and was really surprised at the feelings controlling her whole self. She wished she could have Kid for herself all the time, and she was sure that she would never get enough of him. Her own thoughts shocked her and she chastised herself repeatedly and told herself that all she needed now was to enjoy what she had and nothing else.

Lately an idea had been forming in her mind, and when she had shared it with Rachel, the woman had agreed to help her to carry out her plans. Without saying a word to Kid, Louise had turned down the job offer from Mr. Grigson. She had to admit that the Southerner was right. They needed some quality time to enjoy together and also she had to find the opportunity to go and visit Theresa and Jeremiah. Having two jobs would make her mission impossible, and even though she'd have welcomed the extra money, she finally had said no. Kid, though, still believed that she had accepted the job, and whenever he mentioned anything about it, Lou skillfully started talking about something else.

Louise had wanted to give Kid a nice surprise for a bit now as a way to show him how much he meant to her. In their recent fight Kid had complained that they'd never gone to a dance together. Well, this was going to change now. Next Saturday the town had set up a social to celebrate the building of the new schoolhouse, and she planned to go there and spend the night dancing with her man. Of course she had told Kid that she'd have to work after the event, so she wouldn't be able to attend the social. The rider had bought her lie entirely, and Lou beamed happily imagining his face when he saw her appear unexpectedly that day. She had already bought a beautiful lilac dress with some of her savings, and Rachel was secretly teaching her how to dance. This would be her first time at a proper dance, and she wouldn't want to make a show in front of Kid and the rest of the people.

Louise was so immersed in her thoughts that she never heard Kid calling her name four times. It was when he stopped dead short, and she felt her arm jerk back, snapping her out of her reverie that she turned to him. "What are you thinking about that has you so absent-minded?"

"Nothing special," she lied, her eyes gleaming in mischief.

Kid chuckled, not believing her fib and simply said, "Well, it must be something really nice if it makes you smile so much."

Lou grinned in acknowledgment and added, "That's because I was thinking of you."

The rider threw her an amused look and they resumed their walking in comforting silence. Suddenly, Louise stopped short making the Southerner jolt to an abrupt halt. "Kid, let's not go that way," she said in an urgent voice, discreetly pointing her index finger ahead of them.

"Why not?" Kid asked with a frown, but directing his eyes where she was motioning, all he saw was a couple of gentlemen obviously waiting for the stage, one of whom was the mayor. "What's wrong, Lou?"

"Please," she almost begged. Since the incident that happened a couple of months ago during that pathetic dinner in Doritha's house, the mayor had practically sworn to do everything possible to embitter Lou's existence. His attempts to kick her out of Rock Creek had failed when Tompkins had given her the opportunity to work for him at the store. After that, he had subtly continued a campaign against the girl even though Doritha had been gone for a while now. Whenever he crossed paths with Lou, he threw her snide remarks and kept leering at her with obvious scorn. Besides, she knew through the ladies coming to the store that he sniped her in front of others.

Lou wasn't sure whether that hostility was caused because he had felt his manly pride had been beaten up in his low schemes, or because she was a poor excuse in his constant rivalry with Mr. Tompkins. Either way Louise thought that his attitude was ridiculous and despising; a man of over fifty trying to morally fight a young girl as if he were a schoolboy made Lou wonder what kind of person had been chosen to look after the town's welfare. Therefore, for all these reasons Lou wasn't very willing to go near him, especially when she was with Kid. This situation with the mayor was making her run out of patience, and she knew one day she would show that stuck-up wimp how well she could defend herself. Yet, today wasn't the day to get her claws into him. She was enjoying her time with Kid so much that she didn't want it to get ruined because of that idiot of a mayor.

Noticing a desperate note in her voice Kid finally relented. "All right. As you wish." He sent her a quizzical look, hoping that she explained her reasons, but when she never spoke, Kid simply started leading her in the opposite direction, leaving the two men behind.

While the couple was enjoying their stroll once again, the couple of gentlemen then noticed the stage coming from the other edge of town at full speed. The mayor let out a satisfied smile, glad that the wait was finally over. Like usual, the stage was delayed, and they had been waiting in the same place for the last two hours. He made a comment to his secretary, who he had brought along, and straightened his black jacket in an attempt to make himself presentable to meet the new teacher. The report Mayor McGregor had been sent regarding the lady's qualifications and experience left him genuinely impressed. According to these records, the new teacher had received her certificate at a prestigious academy in Charleston, and then taught in well regarded schools in the area. For some unspecified reason, she had moved to the west half a year ago and been the teacher of Sweetwater since then. The mayor silently congratulated himself for managing to get this fine asset of a lady for their community. It would sure mean another success for his political career, and he'd doubtlessly remind people of this when the polls took place.

The stage halted to a complete stop before the two men and the mayor approached it at the same time that its small door opened. A young lady slid out of the carriage. She was slender and tall, with jet black hair tied in a chignon. Mayor McGregor silently thought how beautiful she was as he took a few steps closer and removed his hat in gentlemanlike politeness. "Ma'am, welcome to Rock Creek. I'm Mayor McGregor and this young man by my side is my secretary, Jarvis Randolph," he said as he took the lady's gloved hand and brought it to his lips. The woman had a deep impact on him and he just couldn't avert his eyes from this lovely angel. In truth he had imagined that he would be waiting for an old comely spinster as the new teacher and would never had thought that a clever girl like her could be so attractive.

The lady smiled and nodded her head to the two men in acknowledgment. "Nice to meet you, gentlemen," she said. "I'm Samantha Edgars and …," she turned her head back and saw the other woman coming after her, "and this is Martha, my … companion."

The mayor stared at the black woman who the young lady called Martha, not really sure how to feel about the new schoolteacher having what with all security was her slave in town. He knew that slavery was a common practice in South Carolina, where Miss Edgars came from, but Rock Creek was a slave-free town. Not so long ago they'd had their share of problems caused by the conflicts between pro-slavery supporters and abolitionists. Fortunately, they were now enjoying some peaceful times, and the mayor feared that nerves would fray again if this young lady flaunted her slave in front of everybody. Besides, she was the schoolteacher, the person who was going to be responsible for their children's education, so he didn't think her way of life was the most appropriate as an example to their future pupils.

An uncomfortable silence followed after Martha's introduction to the men and guessing what Mayor McGregor was thinking, Samantha hurried to explain their situation, "Martha's just my companion, not my slave. She's a free woman."

"I see," the mayor let out visibly relieved, and once the matter was cleared to his satisfaction he politely tipped his head to the black woman, and added, "So now, ladies, let me welcome you warmly to our community. I hope you enjoy staying and living in our town."

Samantha flashed a wide smile in his direction as she took the man's arm and let him guide her to the wagon he had brought along. "Oh I'm sure we will. I have no doubt whatsoever."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Grumbling and growling, Kid stomped in the direction of town, eager to let some steam out. He felt frustrated and irritated after the speech Teaspoon had just given them, which had severed his previous intentions. None of his protests had led him anywhere as much as he had tried to reason with the marshal. All Kid wanted was to spend Saturday night in peace and quiet and skip the social held in town. It made no sense to take part in the celebration when his girlfriend wouldn't be attending. Kid had explained his reasons to the marshal, but they had had little or no effect at all.

According to Teaspoon, Rachel was the one demanding that all her boys join in and she wouldn't hear any protests whatsoever. It was a special dance to celebrate the opening of the new schoolhouse, and since the station mistress had been directly involved in the whole project, she wanted all those she considered family there with her. Kid could understand Rachel's reasoning, but he also needed her understanding. On any other occasion, he hadn't minded attending a social on his own with the sole company of his friends, but now things were different. Lou was his girl, and it didn't feel right to attend the social while she had to work at the hotel first and then clean the dance hall afterwards.

With the intention of reasoning with Rachel, Kid marched towards the schoolhouse. The station mistress had left early this morning since she needed to explain a few things to the new teacher, who had arrived the day before. Apparently, Rachel had been asked to stay on as an assistant, an offer which she had accepted straightaway. Everybody could see that the woman enjoyed her new job thoroughly, and the children also seemed to have taken an immediate liking to her.

As the schoolhouse came into view, Kid quickened his steps. He could well have waited for Rachel to return home, but he was too anxious to try his patience. He was about to climb the few steps leading to the building when he stopped dead as his eyes fell on the woman leaving the place at that very moment. Recognition instantly dawned on him, and a smile quickly spread across the lady's fair face when she spotted him.

"My, my, Kid, what a nice surprise!" she exclaimed as she descended the steps and came to stand facing the rider.

"Miss Samantha Edgars. Don't tell me you're the new teacher!" the Southerner added, his mouth matching her wide smile.

"Well, yes, I am."

"Then Rock Creek's children are truly lucky," Kid remarked. He had met Samantha when she had first arrived in Sweetwater to teach in its school months ago. On his way back from a ride he had come across an out-of-control wagon, which dashed along the prairie at breakneck speed. Apparently a slithering snake had spooked the horses and the two ladies on the carriage had been unable to regain the control. Kid hadn't thought about it twice and ridden like lightning to help them. The story had ended up happily when the Southerner had managed to stop the horses and save the two ladies from a likely bad accident.

"Thank you," Samantha answered the rider's compliment, her smile never fading. "I'm really glad to see you again, Kid."

"Me too," the rider replied truthfully.

"So how's life treating you?" the teacher asked. "Are you planning your wedding to that fiancée of yours or maybe you're a married man already?"

Kid fidgeted nervously at the question. Doritha was a topic that he still didn't feel comfortable talking about. It was rather difficult to explain everything that had happened in just a few months and besides, it was nobody else's business. "Uh…," Kid began clumsily. "Doritha and I broke up a little while ago."

"Oh," Samantha let out, obviously surprised at the news. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, really," the rider replied, not wanting to go into detail about the circumstances under which he and Doritha had broken up. "Things were kind of complicated between us … and … well… the rest is history."

Samantha nodded in understanding, internally glad of what she was hearing. She had always thought that Kid was a good catch and, even though she had known that he was out of bounds back then, she had had a secret little crush on him. Maybe now was her chance to have the romance she needed to forget the man who still haunted her. Yet, his next words flattened all her expectations and hopes.

"There's somebody else in my life now. She's really special."

"Oh," Samantha exclaimed again this time stiffly, but she soon hurried to hide her true feelings. "I'm glad for you."

"Thanks," Kid replied and not feeling like sharing the special bond joining him and Lou with anybody else, he tried to divert the direction of the conversation. "So where are you living here in Rock Creek?"

Samantha noticed his reluctance to talk, but said nothing, and instead she made an exaggerated gesture while she answered his questions, "On Elk Farm outside of town, you know it?" At Kid's nod she continued, "It's even in worse condition than the one in Sweetwater when we first went to live there, remember?" Kid nodded a second time as he recalled the house and how he had given a hand to Samantha with some repairs around the property. "I wouldn't mind your fine skills again," the teacher pinpointed directly, "that is, if you can."

It would have been easy for Kid to come up with an excuse to get away from her snare. There were enough reasons why he could easily refuse. He needed to work on his own property or simply use his free time to be with Louise. Besides, he didn't feel like working his guts out in the sun repairing Samantha's new place. Yet, the gentleman in him didn't allow refusing a lady's request for help and despite himself, he ended up accepting, "I'd love to give you a hand. Actually, I have a few hours to spare this afternoon."

"You sure?" the lady asked to keep the manners.

"Say no!" a little voice kept repeating in his mind, but Kid turned a deaf ear to it and confirmed his offer to Samantha, "I'm sure."

The teacher smiled happily while she exclaimed, "Thank you so much, Kid. You really saved my day."

In that moment Rachel stepped out of the schoolhouse and walked down to join the pair who was engaged in conversation. The station mistress furrowed her brow as she spotted Kid talking to Samantha. When Rachel had first come to the school to meet the new teacher this morning, she had been surprised to find Samantha. She knew the girl from Sweetwater and, even though Rachel had never had a real conversation with Samantha before, she felt that there was something in the teacher that she distrusted. She could swear that Samantha was the kind of woman who made good use of her fair features to have her way with men.

There wasn't anything wrong with that when women had to struggle in a world ruled by men. Yet, Rachel felt that Samantha went beyond the limits of survival and would trample over anybody irrespective of who it was. Maybe, Rachel pondered, she was just being illogical, but she didn't like the girl having any kind of dealings with the riders. Despite their hard and dangerous job, the boys could sometimes be too naïve and would be like putty in the wrong woman's hands. It had happened before with women like Kathleen Devlin, Sarah Downs and Doritha, so Rachel was always wary of any girls coming closer to her boys. Of course, after meeting the new teacher, the station mother had been wondering whether she had been too rash in accepting the offer from the school council because she felt it wouldn't be easy to work with Samantha at all.

Rachel finally reached the pair and plastering a smile on her face, she addressed the rider, "Hey, Kid, what brings you here?"

The Southerner turned his entire attention to the blonde lady and said, "I came to talk to you." He threw a look to Samantha, letting her know that he needed to be left alone with the older woman, but the teacher didn't seem to catch his hints, and stood there, smiling in his direction. Not daring to dismiss her directly, Kid finally decided to speak up. After all, it wasn't such a big deal.

"Rachel," he started, turning his attention back to the station mistress, "Teaspoon told us that matter about Saturday's dance. And… well… I need to be excused from going."

"I'm sorry, Kid, but you all need to be there," Rachel added, folding her arms over her chest, clearly implying that the matter wasn't up for discussion. Lou was so looking forward to giving this surprise to the rider, and the station mistress wasn't going to let him ruin the girl's plans for anything in the world. If Kid only knew… "It ain't just another social, but a special gathering for our community."

"Rachel's right, Kid," Samantha piped up, exaggeratedly moving her lips in a suggestive fashion, which of course the rider wasn't really aware of. "You can't possibly miss it when I was hoping to steal you for a dance."

"But…"

"No buts, Kid," Rachel cut him off a bit too roughly, not liking the way Samantha was flirting with the rider. At least, the boy seemed oblivious and unaffected by the teacher's signals, which the station mistress was relieved of. She'd need to keep an eye on her from now on as it seemed that Samantha would gladly be more than an acquaintance to the rider. Rachel wouldn't stand still if the teacher no more than thought of playing with Kid. Even though the blonde woman knew that the rider and Louise were utterly in love, she was aware that a thorn in the wrong place could do much more than prick tender skin.

"All right," Kid finally relented, his face still showing that he wasn't very pleased with the situation. "I'll go."

"Good!" Samantha exclaimed, clapping her hands at the same time. "Excuse me, but I need to go now. Martha's waiting for me. See you this afternoon, Kid." She bid the rider and the blonde woman good-bye and rushed towards her buggy.

Rachel and Kid started walking towards the station, and unable to control her curiosity any longer, the woman asked, "What's this afternoon?" The rider sent her a confused frown and the lady explained, "Samantha mentioned something about this afternoon."

Kid nodded and added, "I'm just going to help her with some repairs around her new place."

"Do you think that's a smart move?" Rachel asked again, feeling that she couldn't keep quiet in the matter.

"Why not? I'm just doing my duty as a good neighbor," Kid replied, not getting what Rachel was talking about. He had always suspected that for some unknown reason the station mistress didn't harbor warm feelings for Samantha, and her stiff demeanor and words confirmed his suspicions. "There's nothing wrong in that."

"I guess not," the lady agreed half-heartedly. "But please be careful."

Kid nodded, not really knowing what he was agreeing to, and without another word they continued their way towards the station.

* * *

As he had promised, Kid rode to Samantha's place that same afternoon, and instantly started to work around the property. The veranda around the porch was almost falling, some of the window shutters threatened to get loose from their hinges at any moment and the steps leading to the porch and the ones inside the house were in urgent need of new planks. Apart from all that, Kid also had a look at the house roof and discovered that the shingles were falling apart, so he advised Samantha to hire somebody in town to do the job. He didn't have the time to do a more complicated and time-consuming task.

The sun was brightly shining, which made Kid flushed and hot as he worked around the place. Like the last time Martha followed all his movements with keen and wary eyes from her sitting position on a rocking chair on the porch. Kid hurried to get done as soon as he could. Lou finished at the store in a couple of hours and would be waiting for him like every day. Whenever the rider wasn't on a ride, he met her at the end of the day and they spent some moments together till he left her at her place later in the evening. And today he wasn't planning to change his plans even though he had to leave these repairs half-done.

His back was killing him and his hands were starting to hurt from the blisters appearing on them. In that moment Samantha stepped out of the house and walked towards him. She was wearing that pair of tight pants Kid had seen her in before. As she wordlessly passed by Martha, the older lady threw her an admonishing look but didn't say anything. Kid could guess that the black woman wasn't very happy with Samantha's attire. The rider couldn't blame her for feeling like that. A young lady flaunting herself in those pants could get in trouble with the least civil men who often hung about in town.

Louise also frequently wore trousers, especially when she went riding, but it was somehow different. Even though Kid found it enticing to see how the material of the pants wrapped Lou's well-formed legs and surrounded her soft hips, he knew that the image was reserved only for his eyes. For the rest she was a girl dressed in too wide masculine clothes. Samantha, though, seemed to enjoy attracting the attention to herself, a dangerous game, Kid thought. Somebody should warn her against it, but the rider didn't consider it was his place to do so, and didn't say a word about it.

The teacher reached Kid and extended a glass of cold lemonade to him. "Come on, Kid, have a break." The rider smiled his thanks and avidly emptied the contents of the glass.

"Thirsty, uh?" Samantha remarked with a tone of amusement in her voice. The Southerner chuckled in agreement as he rested his hips against the wobbly hitching post he was repairing. "And now show me your hands," the lady ordered him urgently and when Kid simply stared at her uncomprehending, she grabbed one of his hands, bringing it closer to her eyes. "I knew it! Blisters!" Samantha exclaimed in a chastising voice. "Kid, you don't need to overdo yourself! Slow down, please."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied with a sheepish smile.

"Your girl will want to skin me alive if I give you back all dented," Samantha continued, and the rider simply looked at her without saying a word. Now that she had mustered the courage to bring up Kid's girl in the conversation, Samantha couldn't control her curiosity anymore. "You never told me anything about her."

Kid shrugged his shoulders and added, "There's nothing much to say." For some reason he didn't want to talk about Lou. He felt that her love was too precious to mention it in an everyday conversation, as if the words could taint and demean it. Naturally, he didn't mind talking to Rachel and his friends about Louise and how much she meant in his life because he was aware that they really appreciated Lou. Yet, he didn't want anybody else's ears or eyes appraising her or their love. Kid wanted her all for himself, all of her, even all the thoughts and words.

"What's her name?" Samantha insisted.

"Lou… well… Louise," Kid answered curtly, hoping that the woman stopped the questioning.

Samantha instantly noticed that Kid didn't feel like talking about his new girl, and she couldn't help but wonder why. His attitude had her thinking that with all probability the rider had turned to the first woman he had come across after breaking up with his long standing fiancée. Samantha didn't dare to ask why they had split up, but she had already heard rumors in town. Apparently, Doritha had fled with another man, leaving the rider heart-broken. That was what everybody said, and Samantha had no reason to doubt the tale. Kid must have hurt terribly and it was no wonder that he had tried to fill the void left by his fiancée with another woman so soon.

Maybe, Samantha thought, he was gradually realizing that he wasn't in love with that Louise. The teacher's mind went beyond that and played with the idea that Kid was as good as free. Maybe Kid had realized that he was making a mistake with that girl when he and Samantha had re-met today. The teacher had thought that there had always been something, even though subtle, very special between the two of them, but of course when they had first met in Sweetwater, Kid had been head over heels in love with his then fiancée. He would have never made a pass at Samantha although she knew that there was a certain attraction between the two of them. But now… now things could be different.

This Louise obviously didn't have such a strong grip on the rider and Samantha really believed that she could have her chance to enjoy love and romance. It was months ago that her story with Robert had ended. The time they had been together had been the happiest in her life. She knew that she would always love Robert, even though their relationship was an impossible dream. Yet, it was high time she moved on and enjoyed something similar to what they had … maybe with Kid.

The rider and Samantha remained in silence and as she realized that he wasn't going to say anything else, she added, "I need to go to town now. Order some stuff for the school, you know." Kid simply nodded and as the woman headed toward her wagon, she said, "And remember, don't work yourself to the bones."

Kid simply waved at her as she set the carriage into motion and drove away. He kept staring as the buggy disappeared in the distance and wished he could be the one going to town. Samantha's few questions about Lou had woken a deep desire in him to go and see his girlfriend. As he always told her, he needed to have more time with her. Of course, he knew that he would have to resign himself to their present situation but still… If he could really have his way, he would ask Louise to marry him as soon as the right moment came along. He was sure that she was the one and only for him. Yet, he needed to be more patient.

A marriage proposal now would surely scare Lou away and that was something he couldn't risk. God willing, when he had fixed his property and had the ranch going, he would gather the courage to ask her and hopefully, she would say yes. But till then, there were yet months to come, too many to his liking. "Too many," he muttered with a sigh and without a moment's hesitation he resumed the task at hand. The sooner he finished, the sooner he'd be with Lou. At least that was all he could dream of having now.

* * *

While Kid was busy on her property, Samantha reached town. She stopped the wagon opposite the general store, and with a brisk jump she landed on the dusty ground. As she crossed the street, she flashed her smile to everybody she came across, not missing the appreciative looks the gentlemen threw her way. With a proud stance she continued towards the store and as soon as she stepped inside, she noticed Tompkins behind the counter.

"Why, Mr. Tompkins, I'm starting to wonder whether I'm actually in Rock Creek or back in Sweetwater," Samantha exclaimed between giggles.

"Miss Edgars," the store keeper greeted her politely. "I heard that you were the new teacher, and I have to tell you that the town couldn't have chosen anybody better."

"Thanks," Samantha replied with a wide smile, visibly surprised to hear the sincere compliment from the usual morose store owner.

"I gather you want to order some books for your school."

"That's right," the woman said as she handed over a paper with the list of reading books she needed. "And this time you needn't warn me about how long it will take them to get here."

Tompkins nodded as he scanned the contents of the list. "So have you and Miss Martha settled down already?" he asked again.

The woman let out a peal of laughter and said, "Well, let me tell you that the house isn't better than a shack. We gave it a good cleaning and thank God, Kid's kindly helping with the repairs."

"Kid?" the man repeated with a frown, as he directed his eyes to Louise, who was filling small bags with sugar close to where he stood. "You mean one of those Pony Express fellas?"

"Yeah, that's the one," Samantha replied and following the direction of the man's gaze, her eyes fell on the girl who was watching her with a curious expression. "Forgive my rudeness," the woman said as she noticed Lou for the first time. "My name's Samantha Edgars, I'm the new teacher."

Lou stared at her impassive. As soon as the lady had mentioned Kid, Louise had felt her body stiffen and jealousy hit her hard. One look at the woman before her and her insecurities soared, threatening her peace of mind. She had never thought that she would be the jealous type, but whenever Kid was concerned, she felt that he would fall in love with somebody else better than her. She had to admit that the teacher was beautiful, a real classy lady and with a mortified heart Lou thought that Kid would surely see what she could so plainly see.

Was he getting tired of her and that was the reason why he was spending his free time with this girl? Lou asked herself silently. Today he hadn't even dropped by the store to see her like he usually did when he had the time. Instead he had been with the new teacher. _"Louise, stop it!"_ she scolded herself silently. _"Kid loves you and he's just helping her. Nothing else. You had no right to doubt him!"_ Her silent words didn't make her feel better as fear had taken a strong grip of her heart and seemed reluctant to let go.

Noticing that Samantha was looking at her with a confused expression, apparently curious by her lengthy silence, Lou spurred into action, "I'm Louise, Louise McCloud."

"Nice to meet you, Louise," Samantha replied in a sweet voice and then a sudden thought struck her. "Excuse my boldness, Louise, but… are you Kid's girlfriend?" The petite girl sent her a wary glance and nodded reluctantly. "You see, he told me about you."

"Did he?" Lou let out in a tenser voice than she had planned and to her chagrin she could tell that the woman could feel the animosity coursing all over her.

Samantha simply nodded to her question as she studied the girl before her intently, without being too forward. Her first impressions about Kid's new relationship had proved to be right as she laid eyes on Louise. She was nothing much, an ordinary girl with a pretty face… Well, that was what he had said, wasn't it? _"There's nothing much to say." _Yes, he was right, there was nothing much to say about Louise.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Tompkins," Samantha finally broke the uncomfortable silence and turned to leave. "And nice meeting you, Louise," she said as she walked to the door and stepped out.

Lou didn't reply to her words as she stared at the door through which she had disappeared. She really didn't feel glad of meeting the lady. For some reason Louise feared that she wasn't as innocent and sweet as she looked. Samantha's scrutinizing eyes had told her that she had reasons to start worrying. Lou felt in her heart that this new teacher could mean a threat to her peace of mind and if push came to shove, Lou knew that she would have nothing to do against her. She was the kind of woman that made men go crazy and chuck everything for them. She knew that kind.

Even though her experience with men didn't amount to much, working in the brothel had made her privy to that secret world of men. She hadn't been deaf to the free comments heard in that saloon, which taught her how men reacted and what they really wanted in a woman. Kid loved her, she had no doubts about it, but he was a man after all. Could she dare to think that he had found a new interest? Somebody exciting and free from a dark past. Somebody who he wouldn't be afraid to touch. No! She couldn't believe that. She was tired of her own insecurities.

Kid and she shared something real special and she had no right to doubt that love. That new teacher or any others could come along, but nobody would snatch what she and Kid had. Nobody. She kept repeating the same in her head over and over again, but still the nagging voice didn't fade and it rather threatened with silencing her own weak convictions.

A couple of hours later Louise stood at the store door waiting for Kid. She had been in the same position for the last ten minutes, and there wasn't a trace of the rider yet. The thought that he was still with that woman filled her with anguish and made her throat tighten. He had never forgotten to meet her at this time of the day, not once, and it took one day for that woman to cause havoc in their lives. Usually Kid was the one to come too early and had to wait for her to finish. But today… she felt like a fool, a complete fool. He wasn't going to turn up, it was clear. And all because of that woman.

Trying to cover the tumult she was experiencing in her insides, Lou bid the store-keeper good-bye with a smile and started walking towards her lonely rooms. With each step she took, she felt the tears prick in her eyes, threatening to spill. She fought them hard and swore to herself that she wouldn't shed a single one. She was strong and had never needed anyone, so nothing would make her change now.

As she reached the end of the boardwalk, Louise stopped short as a loud cry calling her name reached her ears. She turned round to find Kid running towards her. Quickly Louise wiped her wet eyes furiously before he reached her. She was very angry and she had no intention of showing him how upset he had made her. Kid finally reached her, not noticing anything out of the ordinary in her and he automatically draped his arms around her as he whispered, "God, Lou, I missed you so much today."

The girl didn't respond at the gesture and when the rider noticed her body stiff and unmoving, he pulled back, holding her at arms length. He kept looking at her long face without having the slightest clue where her annoyance came from.

"What's wrong, Lou?"

Instead of answering his question, Lou blurted out one of her own, "Where have you been?"

"Sorry I'm late, honey," Kid replied softly. He had finished at Samantha's place later than he had intended, and with dropping by the station for a quick shower, he hadn't been able to make it sooner. "You see," Kid started awkwardly, "the new teacher was…"

"I know all about her!" Lou cut him off in a loud voice, not caring if she sounded like a jealous possessive wife. She was too furious to mind her manners right now and his calm demeanor made her livid. The whole afternoon had been a torture for her as she had imagined all kinds of tortuous thoughts regarding that woman and Kid. And the last straw had been when he hadn't turned up at the agreed time like every day. "I thought you had stood me up!"

"Lou, you know I would never do something so callous to you! I just got delayed!"

"I just don't understand why you had to help her. She could well have hired somebody in town," she insisted, praying that she was simply overreacting. She didn't like feeling as if he was on the edge and at any moment she could be sent to the abyss.

"Honey, I know her from Sweetwater, and I didn't have the heart to turn my back to a woman straining on her own. It's difficult to get by without a little help," Kid explained, genuinely surprised by Lou's attitude. He would never have expected that she would react this way, but somehow he felt strangely pleased to see her show her jealousy.

"I know all there is to know about being a woman on her own," she retorted sarcastically.

"Yeah, and that's why it touches me especially when I see a lone woman in need. It reminds me of you."

Louise looked at him skeptically, not quite getting the image Kid was trying to draw for her. Samantha Edgars didn't fit the bill of a person who was in urgent need of help, but looked as if she had no immediate cares in life or could achieve anything she put her mind to. Yet, Lou didn't contradict his words and simply said, "She's very pretty."

"Is she?" he replied in a dismissive tone, while his arms came round her slender waist.

"Oh come on, Kid. Don't give me that innocent look. As if you hadn't noticed!"

"You know I only have eyes for you," Kid continued in a very soft voice, brushing his cheek against hers.

"You are such a flatterer," Louise said with a smile, her anger fading by the minute.

"And you are such a cute little thing when you get all jealous," the rider added in a teasing tone as his lips almost touched hers.

"Hey!" Louise exclaimed, swatting his shoulder in mocking offense. "I ain't jealous… I'm just … well …. concerned for your … health. You shouldn't wear yourself out."

An amused smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as she tried to come up with a far-fetched excuse for her reaction. Lou tried to disengage herself from his hold but his hands around her waist didn't let go. "Has anybody told you that you talk too much?"

"What?" Lou let out with a frown.

"Just kiss me, for goodness' sake," he said in a firm voice, and Lou smiled brightly as his lips came to cover hers in a soft and long kiss. Forgotten were her recent fears and all she now cared about was the man holding her. Nothing else.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

"Come on, tell me. What do you think?"

Rachel stared at the girl standing before her with her arms on her waist, and the woman's mouth spread into a bright smile. "You look beautiful, Louise."

It was the night of the social, and the entire town had gathered to celebrate the special event. The station mistress had come down to Rock Creek with Teaspoon, and the riders, and once in the hall she had made up an excuse and scurried out of the place. The woman had then gone to Louise's rooms and was giving a hand to the girl to get ready for the dance. The delicate lilac dress that Lou had bought draped around her slender figure harmoniously and gave her a soft quality to her features. Louise, though, didn't seem so convinced and was a total nervous wreck as she dressed up for the occasion. Kid was completely ignorant of the girl's plans, and Rachel couldn't wait to see his face when Lou turned up unexpectedly. "Kid's gonna sweep you off your feet when he sees you."

"You reckon?" Lou asked with trepidation and running around to the full-length mirror once again, she ran her fingers through her hair with a disgusted face. "I can't make this mess into a decent shape," she complained. Her hair had grown considerably in the last month, almost reaching her shoulders, but still she felt it made her look like a boy. Tonight she had pinned two combs onto her sides, but she didn't like it yet. In that moment, she cursed those two men who months ago had mercilessly plucked out her shiny, long tresses. Who would have thought that she would ever be so concerned about her looks? Life could be such a big irony.

"Your hair looks just fine, honey," Rachel added. "And you know Kid would adore you even though you were dressed in rags and covered in mud."

Louise gave her a sheepish smile, knowing that Rachel was right. "I just want tonight to be special," she muttered.

Lou intended to remember this day as a marked point in their lives. She was going to show Kid how much he meant to her and after pondering hard and long, she had decided that she should talk to him. He still kept backing off when their kisses got too … intimate and even though it could be awkward for Louise, she knew that she should clear the air and come up with what was obviously disturbing their relationship. Louise wanted a future with him, and for that she needed to be able to talk to him about everything and anything. Shyness was out of bounds if things were to work between them. She had every intention to show him that nothing he could do scared or disgusted her. Nothing at all.

"It will be special. Don't worry none," Rachel said, noticing the girl's features cloud with doubt. Lou kept staring at her reflection in the mirror as if trying to find any imperfections or flaws. So guessing where her thoughts were going, Rachel added, "You look fine, honey. Believe me." Louise smiled and the station mistress continued, "Shall we go now?"

The girl turned around to follow the older woman out of the room when a memory struck her, and as she brought her hand to her neck, she exclaimed, "Wait!"

"What now?" Rachel almost snapped in irritation, tired of the girl's hesitations.

"I almost forgot," Lou said as she walked to her dresser and picked a fine object off it. It was a delicate chain which she clasped at the back of her neck. "It's Kid's gift," she explained to Rachel. Since the very first moment he had given the chain and pendant to her, she had worn it every single day, and tonight it wouldn't be different. She strangely felt as if the small jewel gave her luck or made her feel closer to Kid.

Rachel simply smiled as the girl fingered the small pendant almost with genuine adoration, as if the most expensive jewel hung from her neck instead of a simple trinket. "It's very pretty," the station mistress said at last. "But let's get going if we want to make it to the dance tonight, Cinderella."

The girl chuckled at her words. She truly felt like the princess of those fairy tales her ma used to tell her when she was a small pea. Kid really made her feel that special and she could almost swear that she had found her prince. After all the ordeals she had had to go through in her short existence, it seemed that life was making up to her for all those heartaches. Kid was the best gift she could ever be given and Lou hoped… prayed that nothing could ruin what they had. After muddling through life, she had never realized how much she longed to love and be loved. Louise had always prided herself on her independence and on needing no one, but the truth was that she had had that yearning to belong without actually being aware of it. Kid had discreetly and gradually settled in her soul and Lou knew that she could never let go.

"Yeah, let's go," Louise finally said and the two women filed out of the room.

In the meantime, the boys sauntered about the social hall as music filled the whole building. Cody hadn't wasted any time and had already danced with three girls. Not being in the mood for formalities, Jimmy had opted for keeping a low profile and had directed his steps to the refreshment table. He was now indulging himself with the rich cakes and other delicacies the local ladies had kindly donated for the occasion. Noah and Buck were engaged in conversation with an old lady, who had already told them the story of her life and threatened to keep on all night long to the two boys' dismay.

On his part, Kid stood in a discreet comer, holding a cup of punch in his hand while he watched the couples rock to the rhythm of the music. His mind drifted back to Louise, and he wished with all his heart she was here with him. He still couldn't understand why she had had to accept that darn other job. She shouldn't have to struggle so hard; a girl like her deserved to be treated like a queen and have an easy life. Yet, Kid knew that Lou was a fighter, and she wouldn't be the person he loved so dearly if she were different. Maybe someday he would be able to offer her that carefree life. Yeah, maybe someday.

"Is this where you hide?" a feminine voice sounded by his side, snapping him out of his deep thoughts and as he turned his face to the side, he saw Samantha there. He smiled and tipped his head to her politely. "So having fun?" she asked as he noticed Martha approaching after the young teacher.

The rider greeted the black woman with a brief nod while she remained in the same stilted posture he was used to. Then turning his attention back to Samantha, he answered her question without much enthusiasm, "Not really."

"Where's your girl?"

"She's busy," Kid said dismissively, his whole heart missing Louise more and more by the minute.

"I see," the teacher replied. "I hope she wouldn't mind if I borrow you for a dance." Kid remained quiet for a few seconds and then she added, "You promised, didn't you? And if I'm not wrong, you wouldn't go back on your word as a gentleman, would you?"

Kid had to chuckle at her comment, and he set down the glass and extended his arm towards her as he asked, "May I have the honor of this dance, Miss?"

"Yes, sir, you may," she promptly accepted the invitation with a tinge of mischief in her demeanor, and stopping just to hand Martha her shawl, Samantha let the rider steer her towards the dance floor. They started to swing with the soft music playing at the moment. She made a silly comment and Kid chuckled as they continued spinning around the room. Dancing and smiling. Smiling and dancing.

Unbeknown to them, a couple of big brown eyes intently followed every single movement of the smiling pair as they graciously swung in the middle of the room. Louise stood at the door, her knuckles turning white as her hand squeezed the wooden frame hard. She didn't move, she didn't breathe, she didn't blink as her bright eyes kept fixed on the same image before her. Her mind had gone numb as soon as she had stumbled upon that perturbing sight, and she simply stood there, watching.

A hand on her shoulder made her spring off her abstraction suddenly. "Louise?" Rachel called in a soft voice. The girl turned to meet the station mistress's concerned eyes and without a second thought Lou swirled around and dashed away from the place.

"Louise!" Rachel called, following the girl with quick steps. "Louise! Wait!"

Lou slowed down and when the blonde woman caught up with her, she asked, "Honey, where are you going?"

"Home," the girl replied in a grave voice and without stopping her movements she continued marching forward without even looking at her friend.

"They were just dancing, Louise. There's nothing wrong with that," Rachel tried to appease the upset girl. She could understand that Lou could have gotten the wrong impression by watching her man pleasantly enjoying the company of another woman. Yet, Louise should know that she had nothing to fear, that all that was a mirage. Nobody could deny that Kid was completely and entirely smitten with the petite girl, and no other woman could drive him away from her. However, Rachel knew that when one was in love, the insecurities boosted, and one saw beyond what was real. Besides, the station mistress knew through the Southern rider that Lou had already shown signs of her jealousy for the new teacher, so it was no wonder that she had reacted the way she had.

"I guess not," Lou said in a cracked whisper. "But well… it's obvious that I ain't needed in there."

"Please, Louise, let's come back. Don't be a fool," Rachel exclaimed irritated.

Lou stopped short and fixing her eyes on the older woman's intently she said, "Yes, Rachel. I'm afraid I've been a fool, a complete fool all this time."

"Lou…" Rachel tried once again, but the girl didn't let her. "Thank you for your help, Rachel. I appreciate it really even though it was … for nothing."

She let out the last part with a cracked voice and as she felt tears blurring her vision, she shot away before Rachel could see her in a pitiful state. The older woman stood there, following Louise's fleeting figure with her eyes until she turned into an alley and disappeared. The station mistress then set off back to the social hall. Her heart went out for Louise who, although mistaken in her judgment, didn't deserve to have this kind of "surprise" thrown at her. She had been so looking forward to tonight and then all her hopes and plans had been smashed in just a few seconds.

Rachel silently cursed Samantha for not leaving the rider alone, and Kid for not keeping away from that woman. The station mistress had somehow foreseen that the new teacher would cause problems. In the few days the blonde woman had worked with the southern lady, she had noticed the teacher's obvious interest in the rider. Samantha had bombarded her with questions about Kid and his girlfriend. The station mistress had tried to parry her inquisitiveness, but Samantha had been difficult to ignore.

"Damn!" Rachel exclaimed loudly as she approached the music-filled room. Why on earth did she and Louise have to turn up at the exact moment that Kid and Samantha had been dancing? And… why on earth did he have to dance with the woman and look so darn pleased? Rachel sighed as she remembered Lou's bitter expression. She hoped that Kid could manage to appease her and talk some sense into her. Yeah, Louise would surely see things in another light as soon as the rider explained himself. Then she understood that she'd been silly to let her jealousy rule her. Yeah, that would be, but Rachel lamented that in the meantime Louise was miserable, alone in her rooms and with all probability crying herself to sleep.

As Rachel was reaching the building, to her puzzlement she noticed that the music had stopped. The moment she was about to climb the steps leading to the building, she halted her movements as a group of people flocked out. Teaspoon led the way, followed by Samantha, the woman called Martha and an elegant man who the station mistress had never seen before. The group went past her while she stared at them with curiosity as their faces revealed that something had definitely happened. A few steps behind them Kid followed, and as he passed by the station mistress, she grabbed him by the arm, stopping him.

"Kid, we need to talk," Rachel said. She had to make the rider go and find Louise without betraying the girl's trust. Louise couldn't be left in that state for the rest of the night, and the sooner the couple sorted out this misunderstanding the better.

"Not now, Rachel," the rider retorted and disengaging his arm from her hold, he continued after the group of people who were obviously heading for the marshal's office.

"But Kid…" the woman tried in a loud voice as he walked away from her. "Louise…"

"She's working," the Southerner said without even turning his head, thus answering what he thought Rachel was asking him. He had been repeatedly moaning about Lou being busy tonight, but seemingly the station mistress either had forgotten or hadn't heard a word of his complaints.

Rachel stood there, watching as the rider walked down after the other four people who had disappeared into Teaspoon's office. She couldn't help but feel curious about what all that was about. The music had started again inside the building and as she shifted her head, the woman's eyes came to rest on the other four riders who were outside the social hall.

"What happened?" she asked them as she pointed towards where Teaspoon and the others had gone.

Noah then explained to the woman how a man by the name of Robert Edwards had cut in on Kid and Samantha's dance, and as soon as they started their own dancing, Martha had stopped them, urging the teacher to go home. The man had reacted harshly, knocking the black woman down with a stinging slap and loudly claiming that the woman had belonged to his father.

"So now they're clearing this nasty business with Teaspoon," Buck picked up where Noah had let off.

"And where does Kid come in all this matter?" Rachel asked again.

Jimmy shrugged his shoulders and added, "You know him. The eternal gentleman."

The rest of the riders shared knowing smiles while Rachel breathed between gritted teeth. "Silly boy."

The station mistress was irritated to say the least. The evening couldn't have gotten any more complicated and the fool of Kid didn't have more sense than getting involved in somebody's problems while his girlfriend was probably fighting ghosts on her own. Of course, Rachel knew that Kid had no idea about what had happened with Louise, but still the woman couldn't help but worry about the petite girl. She even had the strong urge to barge against Kid, to pinch him on the ear and drag him to Lou forcefully.

Later in the evening Kid returned and explained that Samantha had been able to sort out the situation. The lady showed Teaspoon some documents that stated that Martha was a free woman and Robert Edwards's claims were out of place. After that, the two ladies had set off for their place straightaway, declining the rider's offer to accompany them.

"I'm glad that everything is solved," Rachel commented truthfully. She could understand that life for a former slave wasn't a piece of cake since many people didn't seem ready to accept or see others beyond the limits of a different color skin or beliefs. Buck and Noah had been at the receiving end of this sour bigotry, and Rachel could guess that it could even be worse in the case of a woman. Martha seemed an honest, decent person who shouldn't have to face this kind of disruptions in her life.

Kid nodded at the woman's words and then Rachel told the five riders, "We'd better go back home now, boys." After the incident with Martha, the night's jovial atmosphere had been dampened and many citizens had decided to leave the social much earlier than usual. The riders agreed with Rachel's decision and sauntered towards the door.

"I'd rather stay, Rachel," Kid added. "I want to wait for Lou. I imagine she won't be long now."

The station mistress knew that his wait would be totally a waste of time. Louise wasn't going to turn up, and it wouldn't be very wise on her part to send Kid to talk to her now. A couple of hours had passed since the girl had fled, and with all probability she would be either asleep or too upset by now. Lou wouldn't really appreciate it to have Kid knocking at her door when her face was likely to show the signs of a night that had turned terribly wrong for her.

"Kid, I don't think that's a good idea," the station mistress said, racking her brains to find an excuse to make the rider desist from his intentions. She didn't find any, so she simply asked, "Why don't you leave that for tomorrow?"

Kid stared at the woman with a confused frown, not understanding what she was talking about. "Rachel, I haven't seen Lou at all today. You can't imagine how much I've missed her. I just need to see her or I'll go mad."

Rachel smiled sadly, not having a clue how to reply to his sweet words about Louise. The station mistress didn't have the heart or the courage to tell him that he wouldn't see his girl tonight either. She felt she had no right to meddle in their affairs and it was up to them to clear all this muddle. With a sigh Rachel turned to leave and patting Kid on the arm, she just said, "Just don't get yourself in trouble." With those last words the lady followed the other riders, hating to be in the middle of a situation which shouldn't have happened to begin with.

After waiting for over an hour, Kid was getting exasperated. Everybody had left and there wasn't a single trace of Lou coming any time soon. The rider stood at the edge of the boardwalk, constantly checking the direction she'd be coming. A smile spread across his face as his eyes finally made out the outline of a woman walking towards him. However, the smile faded and turned into a frown when he realized that it wasn't Lou, but another woman. She had bright red hair and was over ten years older than his girl. The woman who was carrying a broom and several buckets stomped towards the social hall, and when she reached Kid's position, the rider blurted out, "Where's Louise?"

The woman glanced at the young man with a confused expression. "Are you talkin' to me, boy?"

"Yeah, Ma'am," Kid answered politely, regretting his discourteous manners of now. "Could you tell me where Louise is?"

"Louise who?" the woman let out, completely lost at what he was talking about.

"Louise McCloud, you know… uh … the cleaner," Kid answered matter-of-factly.

"I'm the cleaner here, boy, and I ain't no Louise McCloud or know any Louises. I'm Frances, Frances Graham."

"But…"

"Look, boy. It's late and I have no time for your games," the woman lashed out and pushed Kid out of her way with a strong shove, which moved him out of her way, her broom and buckets hitting him on the chest and quickly entered the building, slamming the door close.

The rider stood unmoving for a few moments, his face creased in bewilderment. Thinking that for some reason, Lou had had to keep working in the hotel, he decided to check the place. The high building appeared before him in shadows, with just a faint light shining in the lobby. Kid started mounting the steps to the hotel's entrance but stopped in mid-stride as his eyes fell on Robert Edwards, who was ambling out of the building.

"Look who we have here. Lover boy," the man started, oozing sarcasm through all his pores, and his sneer soon turned into a bitter expression as he added in a low, threatening voice. "Hear me out, boy. The next time you meddle in my matters I won't let you away so easily."

His threatening tone egged Kid on adopting a cocky posture and he repeated what he had already told him in Teaspoon's office. "You stay away from those ladies or…"

"Or what?" Edwards replied. "Are you ready to fight for the young lady's honor?"

The rider's mouth stretched into a sardonic smile and he turned to leave. "You heard me. Leave the ladies alone," he said once again as he started walking away from the man.

Robert Edwards had no intention to let him go so easily. He was crazy with jealousy for whoever came close to Samantha. He had never felt so strong, as if she were his obsession, as if she had gotten under his skin. No woman had woken the passion, the feelings she did. So when she had unexpectedly vanished from Charleston, Robert had thought that he would go literally nuts. For months he had searched for her, even hiring a detective who turned out to be incompetent and useless. By sheer luck he finally found out her whereabouts and he never hesitated to travel thousands of miles just for her.

Nobody left Robert Edwards without an explanation and Samantha owed him a big one. The time hadn't diminished what he felt for her, and he would do his utmost to have her back in his life. Her excuses about the difference in age didn't convince him, and he hoped that after this unplanned trip he could return to his city in the company of his new bride. Yet, when he had stepped into that social hall and spotted her, warmth had spread throughout all his body, but as soon as he noticed the young man touching her with his hands as they danced, a terrible jealousy hit him.

He was just a young boy, nothing much, probably a simple amusement for her, but Robert Edwards wouldn't have the woman he loved smiling her flirty smile at another man. That was reserved for him alone. When he had finally managed to wrap his arms around her, after those so lonely months, the old feeling had returned full force and he could tell that she felt the same. That was why he had reacted so harshly when Martha had interrupted them. He regretted the way he had treated the black woman. Martha was somebody from his past, and he didn't mean or wish her any harm.

Not liking the way the rider was giving him the brush-off, Edwards called after him with a cynical sneer, "I heard that men from the west never chickened out, but apparently all that I was told is buck wash."

Being the proud man he was, Kid couldn't help feeling that his own persona was being questioned and turning around, he stomped back in a few strides, facing the man, "What the hell is your problem?"

Without uttering a single word, Edwards flipped his glove across the rider's face. Kid knew what that gesture meant and the man's next words confirmed his suspicions. "Let's finish this pathetic matter properly," he stated firmly, "but like we gentlemen do in Charleston and not like ruffians do here. Six o'clock sharp where the roads meet."

"Fine!" Kid barked, his face contorted with sheer anger, which contrasted with the man's calm demure. He was in such a rage that he couldn't think clearly about what he was doing, but he knew that no gentleman could refuse something like that. His eyes burned into Edwards's face, and the man simply walked past him as laughter started bubbling in his throat, leaving the rider alone with his thoughts and ire.

* * *

"I can't believe you did somethin' so bloomin' stupid!"

Kid didn't have the nerve to face the marshal as he rode next to him. Despite the many reasons against it, the rider had finally met Robert Edwards at the agreed time and place to fight a duel. Kid had known that this kind of practice was common for southern gentlemen to sort out their disputes, but he had never witnessed or taken part in one till now. Edwards's slave had handled each of them an unusual kind of pistol, which he had carefully taken out from a velvet-lined box, and explained the particularities of the duel to both men. Kid had silently been cursing himself for getting himself dragged in the middle of this senseless situation, but it was too late to back down. His mind hadn't stopped thinking about Lou all night long and regretted not having been able to see her the day before. The dreary thought that he might not see her again had crept into his mind as he had faced the man, and with a strong effort he had shushed it away straightaway.

The two men had stood back to back and as the black man had started to count, they had begun taking as many steps forward. At the count of ten they had to swirl around and shoot. The pistol had felt very heavy in Kid's hand and he had feared that he wouldn't be able to pull the trigger properly. Eight… nine … ten. The two men had swirled around, and when they had been about to fire, shouts had resounded in the silence of the morning.

A wagon had appeared at full speed and Kid could make out Martha and Samantha on it. The black woman had jumped off the carriage and run towards Robert Edwards, frenetically asking him to stop, begging him to stop, but it seemed that he wasn't ready to comply with the woman's requests. However, something that she had whispered had finally penetrated him. The man had looked at Samantha with an aghast expression and finally lowered the gun.

The young teacher had then left the wagon and gone after Robert Edwards, talking promises of love and marriage, but the man had simply shaken his head without a single word to the girl's bewilderment. After the awkward exchange, shots had been heard, and when Kid's eyes had traveled to the direction the loud noises had come from, he had seen Teaspoon galloping in. The marshal then had taken the gun from the rider's hand, voicing a harsh chastise to him. Kid didn't try to retort, still confused about what had happened, so he hadn't been paying attention when in the silence of the morning, Robert had shouted his name and aimed at him. Thankfully, the marshal had been quick enough to react and shot the man dead, stopping his intentions against the rider.

The two women at the scene had started wailing and sobbing as they had hovered over the man's corpse. Kid was still unsure who this man was and what he had been for the two ladies. All he had finally managed to grasp was that Martha and Samantha were something more than mere companions. At some point the young teacher had looked for the comfort of the black woman's arms, calling her mother, and Kid could guess that he had been seeing the real Samantha for the first time, a truer and more human one.

Kid and Teaspoon had taken the two women home, and after making sure they were all right, they started their way back toward town, which was when Kid was receiving a tremendous scolding from the marshal. Teaspoon was driving the wagon that carried the body of Robert Edwards while the rider was riding alongside him. "I can't believe it!" Teaspoon repeated loudly.

"I don't really know why I did it," Kid admitted in a soft voice.

He felt so stupid for having let a pompous man drag him into a situation where he could easily have ended up dead. When Edwards had appeared at the social, trampling over everything and treating the two ladies as if they were his property, Kid had been beside himself with rage. He just couldn't stand anybody abusing and ill-treating women. Something inside him had cracked and made him react. He hadn't been able to help the two women who meant the world to him: his mother and Lou. They had both suffered at the hands of unscrupulous men, and Kid somehow felt that by helping others kind of made up for his previous uselessness. Yet, he knew that in this case he had gone too far and getting himself killed wouldn't have helped anybody in the end.

"Then you're a bigger fool than I thought," Teaspoon barked, still in disbelief by the events. Kid was his most sensible rider, or at least he had believed so, and now the marshal felt kind of disappointed and hurt by the boy's tomfoolery.

They reached town without saying much more and turning to the rider, Teaspoon said, "You go to the station while I take care of this one."

"I … I want to see Lou first," the rider muttered in a soft voice as if asking for permission. He presaged that Teaspoon was already planning a way to make him painfully realize the scope of his foolish adventure.

"Go then," the marshal let out with a stern manner. "I hope she hits that head of yours hard enough to put some sense into it."

Kid simply nodded and muttering an almost inaudible bye, he continued riding into town. The words that the marshal had last said were perturbing as the rider wondered how to face Lou. He needed to explain to her what had happened before she heard a twisted story from other lips. Kid could guess that she'd get mad, and he really feared how she would react. The reality of what he had gotten himself into gradually stumbled over him, and he didn't have a sound explanation for his own ears, let alone for Lou.

As he neared the store, he could make out her figure, sweeping the front of the mercantile. When Katy's hooves resounded in the still of the early morning, Lou looked up and directed her gaze in his direction. Kid lifted his right hand and waved at her, but she didn't move or acknowledge the gesture. When he brought the horse closer, stopping just opposite her, Kid dared to look at her and he then knew that she knew. Somebody must have already spread the tale that the Pony Express rider with the funny name had fought a duel with the man who had caused havoc at the social the night before. Kid could guess that the person alerting Teaspoon of the events had been the same blabbermouth. As he got off his mare, Louise resumed sweeping the floor with energetic swipes, her eyes directed onto the boarded floor.

"Lou…" Kid started, stopping his steps just before the edge separating the covered boardwalk from the dusty street.

"What do you want?" Lou boomed with sheer irritation, not unable to face him.

The rider tried to approach her, but Louise stopped his intention by literally sweeping his feet off the wooden platform and thus keeping him at a distance. Kid backed up, surprised by her rough manners, fearing that she might dare to hit him with the broom, and muttered, "Lou, I know you're angry."

The girl stopped her sweeping movements and glared at him as if she had been stung. "You have no damn idea of anything. You don't know the first thing about me, about how I feel, about what I'm like. You're just an ignorant oaf!"

"Lou, please, let me explain," Kid almost begged in a pitiful voice.

"I already know all I need to. I don't have the time or the patience to listen to your poor excuses," Lou barked at the top of her voice, not caring who should be listening. With a sigh she shook her head, regretting her outburst, but not its content, and feeling that she was getting too emotional, she turned to leave. Yet, Kid stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Please Lou."

The girl sent him a murderous glance as she said, this time in a calmer voice, "Did you ever give a thought to what this would mean to me … to us? What if that man had killed you? How do you think I'd have felt knowing that you have died for another woman's sake?"

At her words Kid was speechless, realizing that his actions had opened a wound in their relationship. He had never considered that she could take all this so hard. The possibility that he might have been killed had been on his mind, but he had never pondered about what all this would do to Lou. His intention, though, had been outright, and he didn't have the kind of interest that Louise was hinting at in Samantha. There weren't any ulterior motives in his actions; he had just felt strongly to defend her from that bully of Robert Edwards. Nothing else.

As his silence stretched, Louise removed his hand from her arm and breathing in deeply to steady her frayed nerves, she said, "Kid, I don't want to argue with you, honestly or get into a fight because of another woman. It's crystal clear to me where your heart swings to, and I won't stand in your way. Maybe she's the one you've been waiting for. Somebody who you could happily frolic around and dance with. Somebody you can smile at. Somebody who you ain't afraid to love completely."

Her voice faltered as the image of him and that woman together popped into her mind. She hadn't felt as utterly lonely and miserable as last night. She hadn't been able to get a wink of sleep as she had cried all night long. It wasn't the dancing or the smiling that had bothered, but something she had seen in their faces that had sent her into sheer panic. Yet, as the night dragged on, she fought to get over her fears and even convinced herself that she had overreacted. Kid and that woman had just been dancing as Rachel had said.

The morning had seemed more hopeful but then all those hopes got shattered again as an early-rising customer was telling Tompkins what had happened between Kid and another man. Apparently the man had stumbled upon the scene as he was riding to town like every morning and had witnessed the whole thing from a discreet and safe distance. The man babbled on and on and as he guffawed loudly, saying how the new teacher was a little heart breaker, Lou had wanted to be swallowed by the earth and die then and there.

"Lou, I don't understand," Kid tried again. "I don't want anybody else. I want you. I love you."

The girl let out a sarcastic sneer as she added, "You really have a funny way of showing it. Could've fooled me and you should've thought about it before getting entangled with … other people." Sighing deeply she got ready to leave even though her legs seemed made of jelly right now, and she feared that she could stumble down at any moment. "I need to go now. You take care."

"No!" Kid almost shouted, grabbing her arm once again. "You don't mean that. Please, Lou, don't leave me! Please." His eyes were pleading, begging with her. It was as if he was in the middle of his worst nightmare, but unfortunately, the situation was very much real.

"I'm sorry," Lou mumbled and disengaged herself from his hold once again. She felt the reality of what was happening hit her devastatingly. Her eyes filled with tears and before he could see her turned into a pathetic being, she whispered the apology again and scurried inside the mercantile. Kid remained on the spot as if all his soul had been sucked out and the emptiness permeating all through his body was such that he had no energy to yell, cry or even move. Lou had left him for his own clumsiness, and he felt that he was dead because right now he didn't feel anything.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

An army unit had arrived in town a few days ago with the intention of recruiting Rock Creek's young and not so young citizens. The talk was that war was imminent and both sides of the approaching conflict were quickly using all their efforts to collect as many men as possible to have the bigger and stronger force. The captain, Tommy Erbach, leading this particular unit was a friend of Teaspoon's, and when he told the old marshal about his intentions, the station master had been anything but pleased. The officer delivered speeches of encouragement to the local people and each day more and more men decided to enlist.

Kid was glad that Teaspoon had sent him and Jimmy on this special ride. The couple of weeks since he and Lou had broken up had been a terrible ordeal and everybody talking about war was really getting on his nerves. Every single day he wanted to hit himself hard for messing things up with Louise. He was the biggest fool in history. He had been so blissfully happy with her and never before had he felt as miserable as he felt right now. It was as if a part of him had gone with her, and the realization of what he had lost was more tangible with each passing day.

Rachel had told him about Lou's planned little surprise the night of the social. She had taken all the trouble to hide those arrangements and the fact that she had refused the job at the hotel had really pulled at his heart. Rachel told him how upset Lou had gotten when she had seen him dancing with Samantha. Kid cursed his bad luck. He had just danced with her once, and Lou had had to walk in on them at that very moment. Of course there was no shame in what she had witnessed. He had just been dancing with the teacher, nothing else. But now after what had followed, his innocent twirl with Samantha might appear much more important to her eyes. Things seemed to have allied themselves against him. No wonder Lou had got so upset when she had learned about the duel. Even though she was utterly mistaken in her considerations, Kid had to admit that somehow she had reasons to believe the worst and think that he was particular to Samantha. Louise had drawn her own conclusions and had never let the rider explain himself.

Since that last conversation at the front of the store, Kid hadn't crossed or rather hadn't been able to cross a word with her. She avoided him as if he had the plague, and whenever he went down to Tompkins, she scurried into the back of the store as soon as she saw him. So Kid had opted for staying away from the mercantile if he could. Her gestures hurt him more than her words that last day, and with each day Kid felt that he was teetering on the edge of despair.

Life had taken a sudden swirl and he couldn't feel more lost than right now. His plans and existence without Lou had no sense, and it was with all this talk about war that made him wonder whether he should finally make up his mind. Everybody seemed eager and willing to fight. He had no excuses any more. Lou wasn't part of his life, and there were few or no possibilities to get her back. The Pony Express was slowly winding towards its end, which would leave him jobless in the near future. And his ranch… well, he could always make it work when he came back. That was what Lou had told him. Lou. All his thoughts came back to her. She was the main reason why the idea of putting some distance between him and Rock Creek became more and more appealing. He literally felt broken inside whenever he saw her, and memories of their times together popped in his mind and knowing that all that was over left him completely shattered. Yeah, maybe he should talk to Teaspoon when he returned and tell him. He would go to Virginia and fight.

The ride had gone quite smoothly so far, which had given him the opportunity to muse over his problems. He was glad that it was Jimmy riding along with him. His friend was the type that kept to himself most of the time, and now that Kid wasn't in the mood to talk, Hickok had perfectly understood without uttering a single word. Kid just needed peace and quiet for a chance to fight his own demons, so the two riders had hardly exchanged a few words during the entire ride.

When they stopped to retrieve some documents, the station master told him that some homestead had been attacked. Jimmy feared that his sister would have been caught in the middle of this series of raids. She lived in the area, working for the abolitionist cause with Isaiah and Rosemary Burke. Celinda was expecting her first baby any day now, which added up to Jimmy's concern. Kid suggested that they should check their place just in case and when they reached there, there was not a single soul in sight. Both riders decided to check one of the safe houses, and on opening the door, they found a very upset Rosemary all on her own. The woman was a very good friend of Celinda's and her husband's. The lady was married to the leader of an abolitionist group. Kid and Jimmy had known the couple when they had visited Hickok's sister a few months ago. The Southerner had never liked Rosemary but suspected that Jimmy just liked her too much.

Rosemary told them that a group of Southern raiders had attacked the homestead and killed her husband. Fortunately, there was also good news for Jimmy. The woman told him that Celinda and Nathan were safe in Seneca where their son had safely been born about a fortnight ago. Jimmy's countenance brightened instantly, and Kid had to swear that he had never looked as proud as in this moment. Very few people knew the real James Butler Hickok since most of the time the image they went by was of somebody cold, detached and even arrogant. Kid knew better than that and could feel fortunate to be the one of the few people to see that other side of Jimmy, the Jimmy who was warm, caring, funny and even soft-hearted.

Jimmy offered to accompany Rosemary to Seneca where she could stay with Celinda and out of danger's way. Kid would have never thought that a simple ride could turn out to be so complicated. It was nothing like the laidback and carefree ride that they had had till now. The Southerner could now understand when people said that a woman could mean a bigger danger than all the forces of nature joined together. The distrust he felt towards Rosemary proved to be well founded after all. The feeling seemed to be reciprocal as she apparently had this thing about every single soul from the South, without distinctions. So unbeknown to Kid, the woman had gone to Jimmy and revealed that she had a list with the names of those who had killed Isaiah and so many others.

The list was written in some special code which needed to be deciphered. Jimmy suggested she should continue with them and ask Teaspoon for help. On their way to Rock Creek two men ambushed them, who obviously had a special interest in Rosemary or in something that the woman had. Fortunately, Kid and Jimmy could get rid of the two men and when the Southerner had confronted the woman, by his friend's words he understood that Jimmy had been part of her intriguing plans as well. Kid's mood of lately, the pain of feeling betrayed by his best friend and the tiredness made him react harshly and throw an unfortunate comment about Jimmy's more than friendly fondness for Rosemary.

Soon the two riders started delivering blows at each other. Kid had never felt so furious before and hit his friend with full force, not really aware of what he was doing. They fell into the creek nearby and Kid got the upper hand of the fight as he plunged Jimmy's head under the water several times. Rosemary stared horrified at the two men from the bank, unsure of what to do to stop them and simply kept pleading with them to let go. Finally, Kid ended the fight before he did something he might regret later. He waded out of the shallow creek and hobbled up the slope were Rosemary still stood. Without a single word to either of them the Southerner mounted his horse and rode away.

It was dark when Kid finally made it into Rock Creek. His face was swollen and sore because of the blows he had received from Jimmy. The darkness that now surrounded the whole town made him feel lonely and miserable. His pride had once again gotten him in a situation that he hadn't really wanted. He knew that Jimmy and he could have disagreements from time to time and see things in a different light, but after all he was a good friend. They were all family and despite everything, Kid prayed that it stayed that way.

That woman, Rosemary, was the one who had started everything with her plotting and half truths. Kid had to admit that men could sometimes be such wimps with the wrong woman but he hoped that he could solve matters with Jimmy when he returned. They had fought more than once in the past and always found a way to close any rifts before. This time, though, it felt kind of different. They had both acted like two strangers that were ready to kill each other. That was what this damn war would bring about; families would be divided and the one who was your brother, your sister, your parent today could be your enemy tomorrow.

With a sigh Kid tried to shush the notion away. At least Jimmy is with Rosemary now, Kid thought bitterly. A deep longing started deep inside him and spread through all his soul. How he wished Lou was with him at this moment. He needed her comforting arms around his body, her soft words in his ear and her sweet mouth caressing his skin. Instead he was terribly lonely with a bleak perspective ahead of him.

In that very moment he was riding past the small alley where Lou had her lodgings. As a reflex action, he looked into it and as luck would have it, he spotted her trying to unlock the door. Kid immediately stopped the horse and kept staring at her as if transfixed. Louise hadn't noticed him yet as she struggled with the key, but then she turned her face and saw him. The light from the lamp hung by the door fell over her face and Kid saw her countenance change from confusion to coldness as she realized who the onlooker was. Kid had the urge to call her name and run to her, but the words got stuck in his tight throat, and he couldn't move a muscle. They kept looking at each other through the distance for what seemed like hours, but then Lou lifted her chin in a proud fashion and disappeared inside the building.

Kid's face fell at her gesture. For one moment he thought that she'd walk to him and tell him that she missed him and they should get back together. It was his most desired fantasy, a dream that was as far from reality as the moon from the earth. Kid wanted to fall to the ground, bury his face and cry like a small child. Yet, he simply sighed and continued riding towards the station.

As he dismounted, he could see light coming from the bunkhouse windows and the shadowed outlines of his fellow riders. When he reached the porch, he could hear their soft voices and laughter. Kid wasn't in the mood of talking, but he was tired and couldn't wait much longer to get reacquainted with his bunk.

"Hey Kid!" Cody greeted and the other two riders followed suit. They instantly noticed the state the Southerner's face was. His left eye was wrapped in a dark shadow and his lower lip was split in the middle.

"What happened to you?" Noah asked.

"Nothing," the Southerner replied dismissively.

"Where's Jimmy?" Cody continued.

"I haven't the faintest idea," Kid answered with irritation as he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the bunkhouse table.

"You two fought again," Buck concluded and after a pause he dared to ask, "You feel like sharing what happened with us?"

Kid wasn't in the mood to talk about the matter, especially after his encounter with Lou. Yet, he started telling his friends about Rosemary, the secret list and his disagreement with Jimmy. The three listened to the Southerner's account intently, but none voiced his opinion about the whole matter. They had learned long ago that they should keep away from the problems between Kid and Jimmy because whatever happened, those two would always find the way to set aside their differences and continue their friendship against all odds.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," Cody said after a lengthy silence, "but I gotta go now."

Buck and Noah stared at their blonde friend as he grabbed his hat and scurried out of the bunkhouse into the dark night. The two riders shared a knowing look and then they turned their attention back to Kid, who asked, "So how have things been around here?"

"Actually, kind of tense," Buck muttered.

"Why? What happened?" the Southerner asked, his interest peaked by the Indian's enigmatic words.

"It's Cody," Noah replied in a serious voice.

Kid rolled his eyes, not surprised that Cody was in the middle of whatever commotion was going on. "What did he do now?" he asked again from his sitting position at the table as he sipped his coffee.

"He enlisted in the Army," Noah blurted out in answer.

"He what?" Kid exclaimed, almost spurting the coffee in his mouth over Buck who was seated just opposite him. The southern rider conveyed a silent sorry to his Indian friend and repeated Noah's word as if dazzled, "He enlisted… Cody enlisted."

"Yeah, he did," Buck continued. "That's why I guess he left all fiery-like, probably to tell his friend the captain about the list you told us about."

"Figures," Kid let out in a bitter gesture.

"Teaspoon and Rachel went ballistic when he told all of us," Noah explained. "They are really giving him a hard time, but Cody ain't listening to them any longer."

"So ain't he working here anymore?" Kid asked.

"Not exactly. He'll stay with us till his unit leaves," Buck explained. "I guess that way Teaspoon will have the time to find and train a new rider. Rides are obviously reducing but not so much as to run this place with just four riders."

"He'd better hire a couple of riders instead of one," Kid said in a grave voice.

"What are you talking about?" Buck asked with a confused frown.

"I'm going back home," the Southerner stated firmly.

Buck and Noah cast each other painful looks and the Indian added, "I thought you had given up on the idea of joining up."

"Not really. I just wasn't sure about it."

"And you are now?" Buck asked again.

Kid nodded his head as Noah exclaimed, "I can't believe you're serious about this."

"Look, Noah," the Southerner retorted. "You know I ain't got anything against you. This has nothing to do with you, this is about fighting for my home, for the land I was born in. I just can't stay idle."

"Kid, you know it's more than that," the black rider continued with obvious irritation.

The Southerner didn't retort as he didn't want to fight with Noah, especially after what had happened with Jimmy. The three riders lapsed into silence and after a beat, Buck dared to speak up. "Kid, this sudden decision have anything to do with Lou?"

The days after the Southerner and Louise had broken up, all the riders had left him be as it was obvious that their friend was hurting. They had never seen Kid look in such low spirits, and they understood that he needed to suffer his pain in solitude. Nobody had dared to ask him or bring up Lou's issue to Kid, but Buck decided that maybe it was time somebody made him talk and face the situation.

The silence that followed let the two riders know that Buck had hit the nail on the head. "Kid, you can't blindly rush into a desperate situation because you're just hurting for Louise," Noah said, his irritation gone as he realized that there was more to his friend's resolution than met the eye.

"She will come round," Buck offered. "She loves you."

"Well, you should let her know that," Kid let out sarcastically as he brought to mind his recent encounter with Lou, "because she's clearly clueless."

"Kid, she's just hurting as you are," Noah added. "That's the reason why she acts like that." Nobody had missed the way Louise almost killed herself to get away from wherever she was when Kid appeared. "If she didn't care, she would be totally indifferent to anything you did."

"I don't know, Noah," the Southerner admitted.

"Kid, I know you're not a quitter," Buck continued. "But I haven't seen you move a finger to sort out your situation or even approach her."

"Buck, she won't talk to me. Hell, she won't even stay in the same room as I am," Kid exclaimed in a pitiful voice.

"Well, just insist and tie her up if necessary," Noah urged him, which elicited a weak smile in his friend. "Let her see you still care. Send her flowers, chocolates, fruit, hire a mariachi to sing under her window… just anything, but for goodness' sake, do something!"

Kid had to chuckle at his friend's comment. "I don't think Lou's much into that kind of thing."

"You know what I mean."

"And most importantly," Buck added, "don't let her see you near Samantha or any other woman for that matter."

Kid nodded in understanding. There was no danger in that line as he had no interest in the new teacher or anybody else. Actually, he hadn't even seen Samantha at all since that terrible day of the duel. "Thanks, boys," the Southerner replied truthfully. "But that doesn't mean that I won't be considering going back to Virginia."

"Fine!" Noah exclaimed. "Just try to fight for that girl first, and if everything fails, you can go back, get yourself killed, become a monk, join a circus… whatever you want. Just don't come bothering us again!"

Noah's outburst sent the two other riders into a fit of laughter. It was the first time that Kid had felt like laughing, really laughing after breaking up with Lou. Maybe they were right after all. He needed to fight for Louise and show her that he wouldn't give up on them so easily. He still didn't know how, but he would get her back.

* * *

The following day Jimmy arrived in Rock Creek with Rosemary in tow. He left her at the local hotel so that she could freshen up and rest for a few hours. In the meantime, Hickok rode to the station. As soon as he stepped into the bunkhouse, he came face to face with Kid, who was finishing breakfast on his own. They stood in strained silence for a few minutes, but soon the two riders awkwardly exchanged apologies. Kid was sorry that he had let his present mood come between him and his best friend. Even though Rosemary's stunt had angered him to the extreme, he should have been able to handle things calmly instead of coming to blows with Jimmy. The Southerner still didn't trust Rosemary, and he feared that if Jimmy decided to stick with the woman, they would have more than a problem due to her. Anyway, the important bit was that they had been able to pour oil over troubled waters now.

Later in the day Cody and Captain Erbach searched out Rosemary and Jimmy. The blonde rider had informed his superior about the list that, according to Kid, the woman had in her possession. The officer asked her directly to hand the paper over and although she first tried to play dumb, the lady finally relented and gave the man the well-sought list. Somebody called Pearson was the leader of those raiders who had attacked the homestead and killed Isaiah, and the Army had been after him and his band for a long time now.

While all this was happening, Jimmy was living in his own torment. As he spent more and more time with Rosemary, he was growing more and more aware of his feelings towards her. Jimmy knew that she was now a free woman; her husband was dead. However, he couldn't find the courage to talk to her plainly. It was too soon after Isaiah's death for the rider to declare his love to the man's widow. Kid had always confided in him and asked for advice when he had some concern in his relationship with Louise, well, except for now that he didn't talk to anyone about that sensitive matter. Jimmy just felt he couldn't come and share his problem with his friend. He knew that the Southerner wasn't having it easy since his break-up with Lou. Besides, Hickok was aware of the animosity between Rosemary and Kid. One just needed to see the stern looks Kid sent Rosemary at meals in the bunkhouse to realize that he somehow still resented her. So talking to Kid about his feelings for the woman was out of the question.

Jimmy's problem was soon sorted out when one sunny afternoon he finally spilled the beans to Rosemary. The woman seemed to share his affection, but asked him that they should take things slowly. Jimmy could understand her reasoning and reluctance to publicly announce that they were more than good friends. She had just become a widow and needed some time to properly mourn her husband.

Meanwhile, activity in the army camp was bubbling over. One of the experts on decoded texts had deciphered the list Rosemary had handed the captain and also a message stating the band's meeting point on the outskirts of Rock Creek the following day. Cody had been summoned for this expedition and the whole unit rode towards the key place. Rosemary had been watching the soldiers and realized that all the hustle and bustle was more than simply military maneuver. So when she saw the soldiers heading out of the town, she knew that they were on their way to face Isaiah's murderers.

Without a second thought she decided to follow them; she just wanted to see those criminals pay for what they had done with her own eyes. However, Noah saw her and guessing her intentions, the black rider intercepted her. After a dialectical battle, the woman convinced him to let her go, but in her obvious nervous state, the rider didn't think she should be on her own and went with her. When they arrived at the place, the shots resounded everywhere. It seemed that somehow the band had been expecting this attack from the army and had now the upper hand. Captain Erbach ordered retreat and as the soldiers rode away, Rosemary recognized her husband's killer in the distance and spurred the horse towards him at full gallop.

Noah rode after her at breakneck speed, trying to stop her before she got hurt or worse. The woman fired a couple of times to the man without much luck and one of the men shot her on her left arm, knocking her off the horse. Noah reached after her and when he managed to get her back on the horse and sent her out of danger's way, he turned to mount his own horse. Unfortunately, Pearson, the leader of the band and her husband's murderer, noticed the unsafe position of the rider and shot him, hitting him squarely in his abdomen. Noah struggled to get on the horse and rode away. Having spotted him from his position, Cody met him at midway and kept asking him what the hell he was doing there. Noah wasn't listening, couldn't listen and at some point he fell off the horse. Cody hurried down his animal to help him, calling his name repeatedly, but it was clear that Noah couldn't hear anymore.

Back in town the whole Express family gathered around Noah's lifeless body. Apparently, this ambush the army unit had suffered could have been avoided if the officers hadn't been in such a rush to catch Pearson and his men. It seemed that the two men who had attacked Kid, Jimmy and Rosemary a few days ago had alerted Pearson of the woman's whereabouts and her likely intentions. So the outlaw had rightly guessed that they should expect some kind of attack at any moment. Captain Erbach had never learned about the existence of the attack to the woman and the two riders, and he now regretted that Noah and some more soldiers had unfairly died in the process. Kid, however, felt that the blame completely fell on Rosemary. If she hadn't stupidly followed the soldiers, Noah would still be alive. Kid didn't try to hide his opinion, which of course caused him and Jimmy to almost come to blows again in front of Noah's corpse. It was Buck's calm voice that finally made them realize where they were and they finally stopped.

Following Noah's death, Kid had been acting more or less like a shadow. He was in so much pain that anything around him felt like a blur. He wondered what else could go so wrong around him. His best friend wasn't talking to him. His girl had left him and now Noah was dead. The Southerner was still in shock at the unexpected turn of events. Noah and he hadn't really hit it off when they met. It was as if their backgrounds had kept them apart or made them reluctant to come closer to each other, but fortunately, with time they had managed to cover the distance that separated them. Noah had been a good friend and Kid believed that he was the most strong-spirited person the Southerner had ever met. He would have never thought that somebody like him could die in such an unjust way. It wasn't fair, and Kid wished he could turn to Lou in this moment. She had been there for him when Ike had died, but now things had changed so much. They weren't even friends anymore, and he felt that he had lost her in all and every sense.

That night Kid had hardly been able to sleep. His mind was tormented with terrible images and whenever he closed his eyes, trying to drift to sleep, nightmares assaulted him overwhelmingly. Somehow his head had mingled Lou's image and Noah's death, and his dreams were full of scenes in which Lou died in every possible way. His body was trembling of the so real images penetrating through his mind into his soul, and he struggled to keep away. He didn't want to see her like that, dying before his very eyes. He wanted to see a smiling and lively Lou, the one he loved with all his heart.

Morning eventually came, and Kid opened his eyes, realizing that he had finally managed to fall asleep without being frightened by those nightmares. His eyes traveled around the bunkhouse and his heart shrunk at the emptiness he found. Jimmy's bunk looked intact and Kid imagined that his friend must have kept Rosemary company last night. Cody's one looked much the same as the rider had stayed in the army camp. His eyes followed and fell on the two bunks that would now be empty forever, Noah's and Ike's.

The only one present was Buck who was getting dressed. The bunkhouse was eerily silent and Kid couldn't believe that things could change so drastically and so quickly. Barely months ago, weeks ago the bunks had been occupied and laughter had filled the whole building. Kid shared a look with Buck across the length of the bunkhouse, but neither said a word. They could tell what the other was thinking without actually saying any words. Somehow Kid feared that the echo of his voice in the silent bunkhouse would be the evidence of what his eyes were seeing. He felt that the bunkhouse reflected the state his life was in right now: a lonely room without much hope to fill it.

Teaspoon arrived a few minutes later as the two riders and Rachel were having breakfast. The marshal informed them that an army scout had located Pearson and his men about 5 miles from Rock Creek and Captain Erbach would gladly have their help. Neither Buck nor Kid doubted for one second what they wanted to do and later that day the two riders, Jimmy, Cody and Teaspoon were riding alongside the army unit. The scout had been right and soon the place became a living hell of bullets and explosions. It seemed that this time Pearson was on the losing end and their men were falling like flies.

A machine gun had been brought along, causing havoc on the raiders, but at some time the soldier maneuvering it was shot dead. Kid and Jimmy jumped on the platform holding the machine, thus continuing with the unfinished task. It seemed as if despite their differences, Kid and Jimmy could reach a silent understanding. They were family and as Teaspoon said, family sticks together. Soon the band yielded and the shots ceased. Cody ran his eyes over all the men, realizing that Pearson wasn't among the surrendered men. It was then that he saw the outlaw mount a horse and gallop away. The blonde rider swore himself that he wouldn't let him escape and calling out his name like a curse, he aimed his rifle and managed to shot him dead. Killing Pearson wouldn't give them Noah back but the man wouldn't cause any more unjust deaths.

That afternoon they all attended Noah's funeral. Many people had come to pay him their respects and even the whole army unit was present. Kid silently thought that life could be such a bad joke. Many of the people present had looked down on Noah just because his skin had a different shade and that was also the reason why the Army had refused him. And now… they were all there, looking solemn and contrite like in a pantomime. The laments and good words were useless to Noah now. Nobody had known him, but the people who had come to be his family.

Teaspoon delivered a speech at the cemetery about the horrors of the coming war. Kid had never seen the marshal look so upset, apart from the time Ike had died. Kid's eyes flew to Rosemary, and he couldn't help but sent her a resentful glare. He still thought she was responsible for his friend's death and nobody could make him change his mind. Jimmy was by her side and Kid ruefully thought that despite everything, he envied him for having her now, somebody he could turn to. The Southerner had hoped that Lou would have come and however much he looked for her among the dozens of people, he didn't see her anywhere. With all probability she had heard about Noah's death. The news had spread quickly and working in the general store, she must have been one of the first to know. It hurt Kid to think that she hadn't wanted to attend the funeral. She might not want to see him, but she had known Noah, and she should have come for his sake.

The funeral came to an end with rifles being shot into the air and a bugle sounding in the little cemetery. It was the way brave soldiers were buried. Noah hadn't been given the opportunity to live like one, but he had been a courageous man and he had died like a truly western hero.

* * *

Rachel removed her black jacket and placed it on the peg next to the door. Tears cascaded down her face as she dropped to her rocking chair in the lounge. She had been able to control herself in the cemetery, but in the silence of her house she felt the need to let out her emotions. Noah's death had been the last straw of a week full of miseries: Cody deciding to enlist, Jimmy and Kid treating each other like sworn enemies, and Buck looking more and more confused. Rachel started to sob and buried her face in her hands.

Suddenly, a knock on the door pushed her out of her voluntary isolation and Rachel got up from her rocking chair as she wiped her eyes with a handkerchief. "Coming," she said with a cracked voice. When she reached the door and opened it, she was surprised to find the person at the threshold. "Louise," she let out with a soft voice.

"I heard about Noah's death," the girl started. "I couldn't make it to the funeral and …"

Before she could finish, Rachel threw her arms around her, and the two women remained in a tight hug. "Thanks for coming." Rachel pulled away after a beat, somehow feeling calmer. "Come inside and I'll make us some tea."

"Oh please, Rachel, don't bother yourself," Lou exclaimed, not wanting to disturb the station mistress in her time of bereavement.

"It's not a bother," the blonde woman added. "I really need a strong cup of tea, but not so much as I'm in need of the company of a good friend."

Lou smiled faintly and let the woman steer her to the lounge. The two women tasted the tea while Rachel told the girl about the circumstances leading to Noah's death. Then she simply kept talking about him, how he had first come to work for the Pony Express, about his ideals, his problems, about his little details, about just everything. Louise listened to the woman intently as she knew that was what Rachel needed right now.

After a while, the conversation or rather Rachel's monologue was broken as the door opened and to Lou's horror, Kid walked into the room. The rider stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he spotted Louise sitting on the sofa. He kept staring at her, but fully aware of his presence, Lou had adopted a stiff posture and directed her gaze ahead of her, never meeting his longing, anxious eyes.

"Kid?" Rachel asked, noticing the awkward moment between the two young ones.

"Uh?" the rider let out clumsily, forgetting about where he was or what he came here for. As soon as he had seen Lou in Rachel's lounge, he felt as if he had been struck by lightning. It had been so long, or it felt so long since he had been able to see her this close, and now he just couldn't look away. She was more beautiful than he remembered and he felt the urge to fall to his knees and implore for her forgiveness. Yet, he remained stuck in the same spot, drinking her with his eyes, and only when Rachel called his name, did he come back to reality.

"Anything I can do for you?"

"Uh…" Kid started clumsily, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Buck's leaving on his run and … uh… you had a letter for him to take, didn't you?"

"Oh yes," Rachel answered, remembering the letter that she had written to Cassie. The girl and Noah had been courting after a serious incident which had led Noah to be accused of murdering an army officer. Cassie had left Rock Creek shortly afterwards, but Rachel knew that the black girl and Noah had kept writing and seeing each other whenever they could. The death of Noah would surely come as a tremendous shock for Cassie to say the least, but Rachel knew that she shouldn't delay the task.

As an instant reaction, the station mistress reached for her skirt pocket where she had tucked the letter safely, but as she eyed the awkward pair in the lounge, she opted for another alternative. "I have it upstairs," the woman said as she stood up and headed for the stairs. "Won't be long."

Louise breathed in deeply and began twisting her hands nervously as she realized that she was going to be left all alone with Kid. His mere presence was totally overwhelming, and she just couldn't face him. The sound of steps in the staircase told her that Rachel was gone and they were alone. With a grave countenance she remained in the same position, her chin lifted in the air in a proud stance as her eyes kept fixed on the wall opposite her. Despite the cold demeanor she wanted to reflect, Lou felt that Kid could see through her farce.

Her breathing was quicker than usual, her forehead was sweating and her hands kept fidgeting. "_He must be having a good laugh at my cost,"_ she thought wryly. In her heart she felt she should turn to him and ask him how he was doing. He had just lost a good friend, and Louise could imagine that he was hurting. Yet, she simply couldn't face and talk to him. She knew that she'd crumble down as soon as his blue eyes looked at her, and that was the last thing she could allow herself to do. Kid had betrayed and hurt her more than anything in the world and that was how he had wanted things.

On his part, Kid remained much in the same way as he had been since stepping into the room. He just couldn't avert his eyes from her, and even though he was crossing the limits of propriety with all this ogling, his whole body seemed to act to its own accord. He remembered Noah's words of advice about Lou just a few days ago. He should do something, start coming closer to her again, but right now he felt himself freeze. "_Tell her something,"_ he kept repeating on his mind, but he just couldn't. All he could do right now was to ogle her, eat her with his eyes. _"If she only turned her face to me,"_ he mused hurt and disappointed. Having her so close before him made him realize how much he missed her and how much his whole body literally pained to touch her.

Meanwhile, Rachel had taken her sweet time reaching her room and back again. She didn't want to give herself away and let them suspect that she had left the two young people downstairs on purpose. Expecting to hear voices from her lounge, she was surprised when total silence met her when she got to the end of the corridor where the staircase started. As carefully and quietly as possible, the woman descended a couple of steps and peeking behind the wall hiding her from the pair in the lounge, she saw them much in the same way she had left them a few minutes ago. "Silly boy!" Rachel muttered under her breath. "Tell her something for goodness' sake."

She knew that Lou was too proud to admit that maybe she had let herself be carried away by jealousy. It was Kid who should take the first step to set things back into motion between the pair. Rachel had no doubt that it was merely a question of time to see those two together again. Since they broke up, Kid looked as if he was carrying the weight of the whole world on his shoulders and by her reaction when seeing him just now, Lou seemed to be in the same state as he was. But of course, somebody needed to do something, Kid should do something other than stare at her like a peeping fool. Rachel waited a couple more minutes and realizing that nothing was going to happen, she started to go down the staircase with heavy steps.

"Here it is," she said as she waved the white envelope in her hand. Kid moved closer to the woman and took the letter from her hand. "Life has to go on, doesn't it?" Rachel remarked with a sigh. Noah had just been buried and they needed to straighten their souls and continue living.

Kid shrugged his shoulders and sending a meaningful look at Louise, who still refused to meet his eyes, he said, "I ain't so sure about that, Rachel." Without further ado, he simply turned around and left the place.

As soon as the door clicked closed behind the rider, Lou let out an agonic yelp and started sobbing. "Louise…" Rachel hurried to sit down next to the girl and drew her against her chest. "Shh!" she tried to appease her while stroking her back comfortingly. They sat like that for a few minutes and Louise's sobs gradually subsided.

She finally pulled away from Rachel's hold as she wiped the remainder of her tears with her hand. "Sorry, Rachel. I don't know what came over me," Lou muttered, feeling awkward by her outburst. "You have nothing to apologize for, honey," the station mistress said. "It's natural you're hurting." Lou forced a wry smile into her face and Rachel continued warily. "I know, Louise, things ain't as complicated as we made them. You could really put yourself out of your misery easily." The girl gave a confused look and the woman elaborated. "Why don't you come back together with Kid?"

"What?" Lou exclaimed as if she had been slapped across the face.

"Honey, you love him and he loves you, and you're both unhappy, so…"

"I can't," Lou broke in, not wanting to hear anything related to Kid. It was just too painful. She had thought that by now she'd have gotten on with her life as if he hadn't existed, but she had been wrong. Two weeks had gone by and each passing day was worse than the previous one, making Kid's absence more and more evident.

"Louise, I give you that Kid acted like a fool… a big, big fool. But don't let a mistake, a simple mistake ruin everything for you two."

"He's ripped my heart out," Lou admitted softly. "It ain't only his foolish behavior what got me … it is what lies behind those actions."

"If you're thinking about Samantha, you'd better throw that thought out of your head. You got nothing to worry about, honey, because there's nothing."

"Really?" Lou asked, her heart surged with hope. Her days and nights were full of the constant images she had witnessed the day of the social of the two of them smiling and dancing. They tormented her like anything and lately her imagination had started to distort those scenes, and she kept seeing them joined in passionate kisses and whispering love words. "Maybe she's just turned him down," Lou cracked, not wanting to completely believe that she could have been wrong about the new teacher and him.

"Honey, he doesn't want anything from her in that sense, and it ain't that she wouldn't give her right arm and a leg for just a tiny spark of interest, but there's nothing," Rachel said.

"How do you know?"

"Honey, I live with him and work with her. So I know pretty much about what's going on. And I also know that Kid's only interested in a certain brown-haired petite girl with a heck of a character."

Lou smiled for the first time then sobering once again, she said, "Rachel, it ain't easy. I'm scared. I don't want to suffer again."

"So are you saying you ain't suffering right now?" the station mistress asked pointedly, and Lou simply lowered her eyes in admittance. They remained in silence for a while and then Rachel decided to give another hard pull at the right strings, "You know, he's seriously thinking of fighting this war."

Louise turned her two shining, concerned eyes to the woman. "Yes, I know," she managed to utter in a coarse voice. The idea had always been in Kid's mind, but now that things were getting complicated in the east, Rachel's words managed to scare her out of her wits. Her body began to shiver and her eyes stung with the tears she was trying to choke back.

"You're probably the only reason he could desist from the idea"

Lou remained deep in thought as she wriggled her hands nervously. She felt so lost lately, as if she had no aim anymore. Her insides were in such a tumult that she didn't even recognize herself. She was continuously irritated, nervous and had the constant urge to weep at any time of the day.

"I gotta go now," Louise muttered after a while.

Rachel nodded and both women ambled towards the door. "Thank you for coming, Louise," the station mistress said as she opened the door to the girl. "And please don't be a stranger," she added even though she was fully aware that as long as things were strained between Kid and Lou, the girl would avoid coming to the station. Louise nodded and when she was about to step out, she stopped as Rachel exclaimed, "What's this?"

Lou turned to see what had caught her friend's attention, and then she noticed a little bunch of small yellow flowers attached to the doorknob. Rachel reached for the bouquet and picked up a small paper sticking out between the flowers. After scanning the contents of the note she said, "I think these are for you, Louise."

The girl grabbed the little note in her hand and sent a confused look at the station mistress before she directed her eyes to the paper. _"I love you. Please forgive me,"_ the note read. Lou felt totally moved by this small token, which obviously came from Kid. With a heartfelt sigh she rested the paper on her lips as if she could feel him closer that way. Her eyes filled with tears, forgetting about Rachel or where she was. Even though she was still sore at Kid, her heart seemed ready to believe any tiny gesture showing that there was still hope for them. She had felt so hurt minutes ago when Kid had stood in Rachel's lounge unmoving and without saying anything. She had believed by his passivity that he just didn't care anymore, that he was over her. But now this simple gesture was turning her beliefs inside out.

"It's really sweet of him, ain't it?" Rachel spoke by her side. Lou didn't say anything, and the older woman added with a smile. "And for your sake I'll overlook the fact that he nicked those flowers from my garden."

Louise forced a faint smile in her mouth and muttered, "I have to go."

She was about to walk off when the station mistress said, "Don't forget these, Louise. They're yours." She stretched the flowers towards her and Lou kept staring down at them, fighting whether to take the bunch with her. She just couldn't forget and forgive what had happened so easily. She was still hurt and somehow she wanted Kid to undergo what she was suffering.

As if reading her thoughts, Rachel remarked, "Come on, Louise. You can still punish him a bit more, but that doesn't mean you can't accept his present."

Lou sent her a skeptical look and then decided to take the flowers from her hand. Without another word, the girl started walking away from the place while Rachel went back inside the house. It was when there was no danger to be spotted that Kid sneaked out from his hideout, a shadowed corner of the bunkhouse. Unbeknown to the two women, he had been watching the exchange between Lou and Rachel, and was glad that Louise had finally accepted the flowers. His fear had been that she'd refuse them or hurl them away, and now a little hope had started to grow in his heart. He'd fight for her and would do whatever was necessary to recover her trust and love. He wasn't ready to let more dear ones walk out of his life and Lou was the dearest to him. No matter what it took him, he was going to have her back.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

A few days later Kid was on his way back from a ride. There were some documents he had collected in Fort Kearney for Teaspoon and instead of directing his mare towards the station, he decided to stop in town. Like usual, Kid didn't know what was in those papers, but his sense told him that the marshal would want to see them as soon as possible. When he entered his office, Teaspoon wasn't there, so the rider left the documents with the deputy and stepped out of the jailhouse merely seconds afterwards.

While he was untethering Katy from the hitching post, the image of the general store at the end of the street seemed to stand out. He rested his limp arms on the mare's back as he kept staring at the place. In the last few days he had sent Lou a couple of letters he had left her at the store, trying to explain to her how he still felt and how sorry he was for everything that had gone wrong . It had taken him hours to come up with the right words for each letter, after discarding heaps of crumpled paper, and thanks to Rachel's help he had finally managed to write what he had really wanted to say.

Kid didn't know whether Louise had read those letters or not, and if she had, what her reaction to his words had been. The rider hadn't had the courage to face her yet, but now the general store appeared before his eyes like an open invitation to try his luck. Maybe she would let him talk this time, and they could have a conversation in which to clear this muddle. Kid felt that he missed talking to her the most. Even when they had just been friends, they had been able to talk openly to each other. This was the first time where silence had settled, and they were acting more and more like strangers.

As Kid was deep in thought, debating with himself whether to pluck up the courage to go and see Lou, a voice behind him snapped him out of his thoughtfulness. "I thought you had moved out of town." The rider turned round and found Samantha with a smiling expression standing a few feet from him. He moved towards her while the slender teacher remarked, "I haven't seen you in ages. What have you been up to, cowboy?"

"Nothing much really," Kid said in a soft voice. "We've had it a bit rough at the station lately."

Samantha wanted to kick herself for her insensibility. The news of the black rider's death had been everywhere in town, and even though Samantha had wanted to attend the funeral mostly for Rachel's sake, Martha had convinced her that they should keep away from those matters and avoid any suspicions about her true nature falling over her. "I heard about your friend. I'm really sorry."

"Thanks," Kid replied somberly. Noah's passing was still a very sore matter, and things weren't easy at the station since then. Soon Cody would be leaving them, and he and Jimmy were still not talking. The long-haired rider hung about Rosemary most of the time and when he was around the station, the woman was usually a guest as well. Kid couldn't help but feel very hurt whenever he lay eyes on her as she reminded him of the unfairness of Noah's death. Trying to push all these depressing thoughts out of his mind, he tried to change the subject. "So how have you been yourself?"

"Well, better, thank you," Samantha admitted in a whisper. It had been hard to come to terms with Robert's death and starting to repair her relationship with her mother. It had been hard to hear from her lips that the man she had been in love with was her real father. Somehow Samantha had always resented her, but she now understood that Martha had sacrificed herself to give her something nobody else could, an opportunity to have a real life like everybody. "I never thanked you for your help that night."

"I didn't do anything," the Southerner replied. That was the way he felt. Nothing he had done that day or the following one had helped anybody at all. He had simply got into trouble with Robert for his own foolishness. It had been his pride which had caused him to lose Lou and might have killed him.

"I think you did," Samantha remarked with a smile.

"So you've settled down already?" Kid asked again, wanting to forget about that day.

"I guess. Rock Creek is definitely very different from Sweetwater."

"It sure is," Kid agreed.

"And it is very pleasant to work with Rachel. She's a charming lady," the teacher continued. "Thank God for that, because some of the older pupils are giving me more than one headache. They are just such brutes." At Kid's skeptical stare, she added, "You know what they did as a welcoming gift to their new teacher? They filled one of my desk drawers with dozens of frogs. Can you imagine how total chaos broke out when I opened that drawer, and the frogs started to leap everywhere, scaring the younger girls and sending the boys into a wild frenzy?"

Kid started to laugh at her account. He could picture the situation Samantha was describing perfectly. As a small child, his teacher, Mrs. Dawson, had been on the receiving end of all kinds of mischief. She had been a too soft-hearted teacher and the older pupils were always plotting to play tricks on her. "Don't laugh, Kid! It's not funny!" Samantha exclaimed, swatting his arm playfully, but soon both of them were laughing heartily.

Laughter, though, instantly died out as Kid's gaze fell on a couple of angry eyes which watched them. Louise stood in the middle of the street, staring at them with a mixture of outrage and pain. When Kid finally noticed her and met her eyes, Louise adopted a proud stance as she continued on her way to the mercantile. Their eyes locked briefly, but then Lou ducked her head and went past the pair with quick steps. Kid kept looking at her figure with agonizing eyes till she finally disappeared down the street. The rider cursed his bad luck. Of all the moments to come across Lou, it had to be now that he was doing small talk with Samantha. Today of all days! He hadn't even seen the teacher in all this time, and Lou had to come upon them as they laughed like two complete fools. The brief moment their eyes had met told him that he should forget about a likely make-up. He knew Lou too well and her glaring eyes had spoken volumes about what she was thinking.

Samantha followed the direction of his gaze and then she saw Louise dash past them without saying a single word. She watched the rider's eyes follow the girl with an intense longing, and only when she disappeared from view, Kid looked away. "I've heard that you two broke up, is that true?" Samantha dared to ask.

"I guess it is," Kid muttered in a grave voice.

The teacher was surprised to see him look in such low spirits. Since she met him back in Sweetwater, Kid had always worn a constant smile whenever she had come across him. This was a new side of him, and she now realized that her assumptions about him and his girl had been totally inaccurate. By his looks the young teacher felt that Kid had been … was genuinely in love with Louise. Samantha hated seeing him like that and in an attempt to raise his spirits she said, "Well, it's good news for us single girls to know you're free again."

At her words Kid shook his head sadly and added, "I'm afraid you're wrong, Samantha. Not having Lou in my life doesn't mean my heart is free." The woman looked at him in understanding and sending her a faint smile, the rider said, "It was nice talking to you. Good day."

The woman nodded her head, and the rider turned back to his horse and with a heavy heart he mounted and rode to the station, fearing in his heart that a very black perspective lay before him.

In the meantime, Lou had reached the store, fighting a fierce battle inside her head. The image of Kid and Samantha laughing and talking as if they were a happy regular couple had stabbed her sharply. In the last few days she had entertained ideas about the possibility of getting back together with Kid. She had even thought she had been too hard on him, not having given him a chance to explain himself before.

Kid had written her a couple of letters, in which he told her how much he still loved her, and what a fool he had been for letting other people's problems come between them. The letters were full of words of love and promises. Lou had lost count of how many times she had read his handwritten words, and now she could practically recite them by heart. Truth to be told, since then she had been in strangely high spirits as she played Kid's words in her mind over and over again all day long. And now… she felt like a complete idiot. Had he been with that woman all this time while he talked to her about love through his letters? She wanted to cry and wail out of sheer rage and in that terrible mood she stumbled upon a sack of potatoes.

"Damn!" she exclaimed gruffly.

"Again in a bad mood, Louise?" Tompkins said from behind the counter where he was checking his ledger.

Lou sent him an irritated look, and then she crossed the length of the store. She grabbed her apron from the peg inside the back room and tied it up behind her back. Without another word she took a cloth and started dusting the cans which were in the shelves at the far end. The task proved to be more tiring and dull today than ever before. She couldn't stop thinking of Kid and that woman. How could she be so stupid?

Rachel had been totally wrong when she had told her about Kid's lack of interest in Samantha. There on the street he had looked so relaxed and at ease in that woman's company. Even if they weren't together in that sense, it was clear that sooner or later it would happen. Why on earth then had he written those letters if he wanted Samantha? Maybe he was playing with both of them at the same time. Lou quickly refused the thought. Kid wasn't like that, but on second thought she had to admit that she wasn't sure if she knew him at all. After all, she had constantly said that no man could be as good as Kid pretended to be, and maybe she had been right, all that had been just pretense. All men were nothing but cheating, abusive creeps, and Kid seemed to be no different. Lou now wondered whether all they had lived together had been a lie. She refused to believe that. There must have been something true in those special times they had shared.

Today work didn't keep her mind away from destructive thoughts however much she tried. There were several customers in the store as Lou continued with her task and when she took a glimpse around, her eyes widened in a mixture of bitterness and horror as she spotted Samantha before Mr. Tompkins. The store keeper was wrapping up some books with the usual brown paper, and after securing the package with some string, the man handed it to the teacher. Lou kept staring at her as Samantha bid good-bye to Tompkins and turned to leave.

The brown-haired teacher then noticed the girl and as she directed her eyes to her, Lou turned her back to her in a flash and continued with her task. She just didn't want to see her satisfied smirk as her behavior would flaunt her happiness about having Kid for her. With relief Lou heard the woman's steps leaving the store, and she felt tears sting her eyes. She now realized that the image she had been slapped with today would be a regular one, and her sense told her that she would have to stand their presence as they came to the store together. The perspective was too painful and Lou doubted that she'd be able to resist all that. She knew she was strong and proud, but remembering the agony she had been through whenever she had seen Kid and Doritha together, she had to admit that she didn't want to undergo the same terrible predicament again.

Running her eyes around the store, Louise realized that the customers were gone and there was nobody in sight. Leaving the dusty cloth on one shelf she ambled towards the counter. "Mr. Tompkins?" she called with a soft voice.

"Are you done with those cans?" the man asked without lifting his eyes from the book he was holding.

"Not really," Louise replied, "but I want to talk to you about something important."

Her words managed to draw his complete attention and closing the book, he placed it on the counter. "What is it?"

"Well, you know I'm quite happy working for you, but I'm afraid it's time for me to move on," she explained with a soft voice, hurting deeply for the decision she had just made.

"Are you saying you want to leave?" Tompkins asked with a dumbfounded expression.

"Well… yeah… I've been thinking about it for a while now. I could try my luck in St Joseph. That way I would be closer to my siblings," Lou replied awkwardly. These reasons weren't totally true, but the idea of moving to St Jo grew more and more appealing as she thought about it. Now that Wicks was dead, she had no cause to avoid the city any longer.

"Are you sure it's just that? Would this sudden decision by any chance have anything to do with Kid?" Tompkins dared to ask, knowing that Louise hadn't been herself, feeling very low and miserable since she had broken up with the rider.

"I just need to go, Mr. Tompkins," Lou stated firmly, not answering the question the man had asked.

The store owner knew that he had touched a raw nerve in his assumptions. "I thought you two were getting closer again," the man commented since he had noticed the soft and hopeful expression her face had adopted when he had handed over each of those two letters the rider had left for her. He'd have sworn that the pair would be back together sooner than later, but something else must have happened to set things backwards.

"Mr. Tompkins, please, I don't want to talk about him."

"Fine then. But, Louise, why don't you take the rest of the day off and think things over before rushing into anything?" Tompkins offered.

"I have nothing to think about," Lou retorted stubbornly. "I'm sure of what I want."

"I'll miss you then. You're a good girl, Louise," the mark remarked in all honesty.

"Thanks," the girl let out with a cracked voice. It moved her to hear the compliment from Tompkins's lips. The store owner was known not to waste kind words in vain, so when he said something, he sure meant it.

"I've gotten used to having some help around here," the man continued, "I'm getting old, so I'll have to find somebody to replace you.

"I'll stay till you get my replacement, Mr. Tompkins, and help to show them the ropes," Lou said, telling herself that she would be strong and choke back her tears if she happened to come across Kid and his new interest again. If she had any say in this, she would be saying good-bye to Rock Creek today, but she couldn't leave Tompkins in the lurch. "Then I'll go."

"Very well then. And now take the rest of the day off."

"But…" she tried to protest, but the man was in the mood to feel generous today and cut her off, "I insist. Don't make me say it twice because I may change my mind."

Louise smiled her thanks and removing her apron, she bid her boss good-bye and walked out of the door towards her rooms. As she slowly ambled along, her mind was very much active, pondering about this sudden turn of events. This was the saddest and most difficult decision she had to make, but she really needed to break free. It was getting increasingly painful to stand this situation with Kid. Even though they had hardly been together for over a month, it hurt as much as if they had been a couple for many, many years. She hoped that the pain would fade when she finally put some distance between them. She just didn't want to suffer anymore, and even though her heart would break the day she left Rock Creek and her memories of him behind, this was by far the best solution for her sanity of mind.

* * *

That afternoon the riders and Rachel rode to town. Cody had come back from his daily duty with his unit, announcing that he would be leaving Rock Creek the following day. The news had been received with obvious discontent by the three other riders, Teaspoon and Rachel. After these weeks, the marshal had finally come to terms with the idea of Cody leaving and with a heavy heart he managed to offer some of his usual wise words to the from-today-on former rider. It was heartbreaking for Teaspoon to see his family disintegrate as he had foreseen it would happen. Two of his boys were dead, one going to the war, and it was a question of time for the Pony Express to die and the rest would also go their different paths.

Not wanting Cody's last day to be a poor memory, Rachel had come up with the idea of having a special dinner for all of them. She suspected that none felt like celebrating, so she had insisted that she wouldn't hear any excuses from anyone to miss the occasion. As it was a special occasion for him, Cody got to choose what they would be tasting that night, but before that could happen, the four riders and Rachel needed to go for provisions to town. It would be the last time they'd all do this usual task together, and there was a grim air in the group as they rode to town.

When they reached the general store and stopped the horses and the wagon Rachel was driving, Kid stared at the building warily. He wasn't looking forward to seeing Lou and receiving a similar glaring look to the one she had cast in his direction this morning. "Rachel, shall I get going to the feed store for the grain in the meantime?" Kid asked from atop Katy.

"Kid, come on, don't be yellow. She ain't gonna bite you," Cody quipped with a sneer.

"Cody, be nice," Rachel admonished and feeling that something was troubling Kid, she thought that the boy needed a break. "Of course you can," she answered the Southerner. "We'll meet you there when we finish and the boys will help you to load the sacks onto the wagon."

Kid nodded and rode off to the other side of town while the other three riders and Rachel made their way to the store. As they stepped inside, they saw Tompkins attach a 'help needed' notice to the door.

"You're planning on retiring, Mr. Tompkins?" Cody asked the store-owner.

"Well, he can definitely afford it with these prices," Jimmy remarked in a low voice as he grabbed a small bag of flour, whose tag read five cents more expensive than a few days before.

"I would have others doing work for me if I could," Buck finally concluded.

"Will you three shut your traps?" Tompkins retorted roughly. "I ain't retiring. I just need somebody to replace Louise."

His words caught Rachel's attention and swirling around towards the man, she asked with a frown, "Something wrong with her? Is she sick?"

"No, she's as right as rain as far as I know," Tompkins replied as he turned to walk back towards his counter.

"Oh no! You fired her!" Cody exclaimed with big eyes as he pointed an accusing finger to the man as he stood in his way.

"Stop talking nonsense! She simply quit, that's all. Wants to leave Rock Creek," the man replied, sending an irritated look at the blonde rider. "And now keep to your business, and stop pestering me with your impertinent questions."

Rachel was about to ask him some more but refrained from it. It was obvious that the store keeper was in a more irritated mood than usual. Maybe he was unhappy about Lou leaving so suddenly. Rachel could tell that the frumpy old man had taken a liking to the girl and probably was sulking since he learned that she would be leaving. Rachel could only imagine how Kid would react when he heard about the news, and the station mistress feared that they had another blow in stock coming their way. Kid would surely return to Virginia when he realized that everything was lost with Louise. Rachel didn't want to think that another one of her boys would be leaving. It was too painful and trying to stir her mind off these thoughts, she focused her attention to the big shopping list and to get everything they needed for tonight's dinner.

About half an hour later, Rachel and the three riders rode towards the feed store where Kid would be waiting for them. Rachel couldn't stop thinking about what they had learned from Tompkins and was wondering, fighting how to break the news to the southern rider. He was definitely going to take it very hard. The station mistress felt disappointed that her hopes of seeing the pair together again had proved to be totally erroneous. She knew that Lou had been hurt by the rider's foolish behavior, but after their conversation a few days ago, the station mistress had thought that she had seen a ray of hope in the girl. Something else must have happened, she mused.

Kid was waiting before the feed store, sitting on the wooden platform, when he saw his friends approaching. The Southerner stood up and came up to the wagon to help Rachel out of it while the other riders jumped off their mounts. The four men quickly started to load the sacks of grain on the back of the wagon while Rachel rested her body against the wooden platform in the cooler shade. From her position she watched the boys work side by side, and it hurt her to think that this image would be the last of the four of them together.

Kid was about to hurl another sack over his shoulder when Cody came next to him and said, "You needn't have worried about seeing Lou at the store. She wasn't there, and apparently won't be much longer."

"Cody…" Buck warned his friend as his words reached him. It was obvious that their blonde friend was about to say the wrong thing at the wrong time again. Kid was now too sensitive to anything related to Lou, and this wasn't the way he should learn about her leaving.

"What d'you mean by that?" Kid asked Cody with a frown, and when the blonde rider wouldn't talk, the Southerner dropped the sack onto the boardwalk heavily and in a flash he grabbed his friend by the collar in a strong hold. "What is it, Cody?"

Before the blonde rider could say anything, Jimmy spoke up behind Kid. "According to Tompkins, she's moving out of town."

"Wh…what?" the Southerner stuttered as if he had been hit on the head. "When?"

"We don't know, Kid," Buck replied. "Tompkins didn't say much."

Kid kept deep in thought, releasing his grip on Cody and after a few seconds and without saying a word, he stormed off. "Where are you going?" Jimmy called after him, but the Southerner never stopped. Any other time, the long-haired rider would have run after him but right now things were awkward between them. They only talked when they needed to discuss some work-related matter, but other than that today was the most they had said to each other in all this time. Jimmy felt he missed his friend but he just couldn't overlook the way Kid looked at Rosemary whenever they met. She was the woman he loved, and Jimmy was ready to break any bonds with his friend for his love.

The three riders stared at their friend as he disappeared down the street. Rachel, who had seen the strange exchange between the boys, left the coolness of her spot and approached them. "What's wrong? Where's Kid going?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. But I'd bet all my money that he's going to try to change her mind… and you know who I mean," Jimmy said.

"Then we'd better go home now. I don't want to get caught in the middle of warfare," Cody added with a sneer.

"I thought that's where you're heading tomorrow," Buck remarked pointedly.

"Buck, my friend," the blonde rider said, patting the Indian fellow on the back, "that's nothing compared to what Kid's about to face now as we all know what a dangerous character Louise has. Poor fella won't get out of there alive."

The three riders started chuckling, and Rachel found herself joining in their mirth. The feelings emanating inside her were bitter-sweet. She was going to miss the riders' easy banter from now on. Cody could sometimes be a bit too much for anybody's patience, but his special humor managed to join them together and release some tension when things got too strained in the bunkhouse. She was sure going to miss him terribly in the same way she would miss any of the other three if they decided to fly their nest someday. Life was undoubtedly a bitter pill to swallow.

* * *

Louise lay curled up in her bed, her delicate nightgown draped around her petite figure and her wet dark hair spread all over the white pillow. The room was silent except for the soft sniffs and sobs coming from her mouth as she cried her eyes out. She had taken a bath as soon as she had returned from Tompkins and had stayed in bed since then. She was feeling very miserable as she realized how final her situation with Kid was. Soon she'd be leaving Rock Creek, and the Southerner would just be a memory to keep in her heart.

A loud knock at the door snapped her out of her grim reverie, and she was first tempted to stay in bed and ignore the call. It must be Mrs. Lewis, her landlady, coming to claim this week's rent. She didn't feel like talking to the loquacious woman or hear her unending accounts about her tedious husband. A second knock told her that the lady wouldn't go till she answered the door. Some of her gossipy neighbors must have seen her enter her rooms and had probably told Mrs. Lewis that she was in. With a sigh Louise got up from bed, wiping her eyes furiously. Stopping in front of her mirror to check her tear-streaked face, she realized that she wouldn't be able to hide her red puffy eyes from anybody's curiosity.

Lou shuffled towards the door, and when she opened it to a crack, she was surprised to find Kid on the other side. They stared at each other for a few seconds in the darkened landing and then Louise said in a gruff and irritated voice, "What do you want, Kid?"

"May I come in?" he asked instead of answering her question straightaway.

Lou hesitated for a moment, wanting to avoid the confrontation she knew was coming, but his pleading eyes tugged at her heart, and she finally pushed the door wide open and let him step inside. When he closed it behind him she suddenly felt very self-conscious just in his company in the middle of her room and just clad in her nightgown. Realizing her immodest attire, she turned round and grabbing a dressing gown, she quickly tied it around her body.

The rider had instantly noticed her clothing; he had never seen her dressed like that before and in the brief moment before she covered herself, he had time to see how lovely she looked. Reproachable thoughts crept into his mind, and he had to shush them away, feeling that this wasn't the time to entertain that kind of ideas about Lou. Light poring through the window made all her features clear to his eyes, and when he lifted his gaze to her face, he instantly noticed her swollen eyes. "You've been crying?" the question came out as a firm statement.

"What do you want, Kid?" she repeated in the same curt tone, not having the slightest intention to discuss the reasons why she had been weeping with him.

Kid knew that she wasn't going to tell him why she was upset and decided to tackle the matter he had come here for in the first place. "Tompkins told the boys you're leaving Rock Creek. Is that true?" he managed to ask.

"Not that it ain't any of your concern, but yes, it's true," she answered, trying to sound as detached and unaffected as possible.

"Please Lou, don't go," he exclaimed, almost begging with her.

"What?"

"Please, Lou, stay in Rock Creek. Please."

The urge in his voice surprised her and Lou sent him a confused stare while she asked, "What is it to you whether I stay or go anyway?"

"Lou…. if you go … I … I won't be able to win you back," Kid muttered in a miserable voice. This was his last chance with Louise, and if he blundered this opportunity, he knew he would have lost her forever. At his words Lou was speechless by the sincerity she heard and had to remind herself of what she had seen this morning. She couldn't give way because of a bunch of sweet words. It had happened when she had read his letters, and she wasn't letting him fool her again with his sweet-talk. "Well… that wouldn't be an issue right now… if … well… if you had made other choices."

"I never wanted to hurt you, Lou, honestly. I was just a fool. You're the most important person in my life. I love you, and there's nobody else. Nobody else at all… You have to believe me… You're the only one."

"Kid, I…"

"Lou, please," the rider broke in, feeling that he was fighting to save his life because if he lost her, he wouldn't care about anything else. "Stay with me, but if you don't want to… then I'll go wherever you go. My place is just where you are."

"You're crazy!"

"Yes, crazy for you," Kid admitted, and in a daring movement he reached for her hand and squeezed it between his. "Lou, you can't imagine how these past weeks had been for me. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't work, I can't do anything. I'm simply going nuts without you."

Louise then lowered her eyes and admitted in a very soft voice too, "Me too."

The rider put his finger under her chin and lifted her face to him. Her eyes kept looking at him with unshed tears and his hands came to cup her head tenderly. "So Lou, if you feel bad, and I feel bad. Why can't we at least suffer together?"

At his words Lou couldn't control herself any longer and burst out sobbing and buried her face in her hands. "Oh Lou," Kid croaked as he drew her against his chest while his arms wrapped around her trembling body. "I'm so, so sorry," he continued softly in her ear. "I've been such a fool. I know I hurt you… terribly, but I never meant to, never. I'd rather die than harm you, and I promise that I won't let you down again." He felt her sobs subside and her body relax in his hold. "What I wrote in those letters is what I really feel about you. There's nobody and will be nobody who can hold a candle to you in my heart. If you let me try again, you won't regret it. I'd do anything to make you as happy as you deserve. Please, Lou, let me make you happy."

Louise lifted her tear-streaked face to him, and they kept staring at each other till Lou pushed herself on her tiptoes and crashed her lips against his. The two long weeks of pent-up emotions were suddenly released as their mouths hungrily searched to get reacquainted with each other. They were in such an urge to taste, touch and kiss the other that they couldn't get enough. Their arms struggled to keep as close as possible as if they wanted to notice each tiny fiber of their bodies.

Lou was totally lost in their sultry kiss and could feel Kid touching her everywhere in her lips, in her back, in her hair, in her face and somehow it just wasn't enough. This wasn't like one of their other kisses. Maybe it was because of these weeks' apart, how emotional they had gotten or simply it was the way they felt right now. Kid was like a ravenous animal who had finally found the place to satisfy its appetite. He wasn't soft or sweet like usual but strong and demanding, and Lou found herself enjoying this new side of him.

Suddenly, she felt his hand slid between their bodies and fumbling to untie the belt of her dressing gown while they continued kissing passionately. After several attempts, Lou could feel his frustration with the task, so breaking the kiss much to his chagrin, she decided to give him a hand and untie the knot herself, and with a subtle push the garment slid down her shoulders and dropped on the floor. Kid avidly looked at her with wide eyes, enjoying the view he had hardly got a glimpse of minutes ago. The white nightgown draped her dainty body delicately, and Kid felt that he would never forget the image of her in the nightgown however many years he lived. Lou felt her cheeks flush by his shameless scrutiny, but at the same time a warmth spread through all of her as his eyes hungrily ogled her.

Louise smiled coyly, and without a second thought she grabbed his hand and led him towards the big bed in the middle of the room. This gesture finally managed to snap Kid out of his almost daydreaming state her intoxicating kisses and presence had sent him to, and he tried to stop her clear intentions. "Lou … no… I don't think that's …" he stuttered incoherently.

The girl felt instantly hurt by his obvious refusal and turning her disappointed eyes to him she muttered, "What is it? I thought you wanted to be with me."

"I do, but not in that way," he blurted out and when he noticed the pain in her countenance, he hurried to mend what his clumsy mouth had botched. "I mean … I want you in that way too… but not now ... well… I do now but …" Argg! He wanted to cry. Why was it so difficult to talk to her about this? He started to chuckle at his clumsiness and bringing his hand to caress her cheek, he said, "Lou, I want you in any possible way, but I don't want to rush you into something that you might regret later."

Louise had to smile at his thoughtfulness and planting a kiss on his lips, she added, "You ain't rushing me, Kid. I want this, I want to share this with you."

"You sure?" he asked again.

Lou nodded energetically and almost yelped as his arms lifted her up till his eyes met hers at the same level. The girl wrapped her arms around his neck for support and soon his mouth came to cover hers in a long, soft and hot kiss. They took their sweet time to taste their lips, this time very slowly, wanting to relish all the sensations emanating through them. Without breaking the kiss, Lou felt him lower her body onto the bed while their mouths continued their loving rhythm. After a few minutes, Kid broke away and resting his forehead against hers, he let out, breathless after the kiss, "God, Lou, I missed you so much. I never feel as safe as when I am with you. It's as if you were home."

Lou smiled at his words and with her eyes twinkling with mischief, she whispered huskily in his ear, "Then come home, cowboy." Instantly his lips covered hers again, engaging them in a new dance while they started to explore new realms in their love on the mend.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

A soft breeze blew inside the room, making the white lace curtains flutter like two shapeless uninvited ghosts. Louise kept her eyes focused on the unsteady movements of her drapes. The fresh breeze on her skin made her shudder, and soon she felt Kid's arm reach to cover her with the quilt. His right arm lay wrapped around her waist while his chest softly brushed against her body with the steady rhythm of his breathing. Making love to him had filled her with powerful sensations that had left her shivering minutes afterwards.

Her old ghosts which she had feared would perturb her seemed to have vanished and she had been able to fully enjoy being with Kid. It was the first time for both of them because despite her past, Lou felt in her heart that he was her first one, the first one to make her feel like a woman. Making love was more than a physical act, it was total devotion to that special one without caring for the consequences, and Louise hadn't felt so vulnerable and so strong at the same time.

Lou's heart surged with hope and love as she felt tenderly draped in his arms. The storms and tempests that had threatened to destroy them had cleared up, and Louise couldn't help but shiver with fear as she thought about how she had almost ruined everything between her and Kid. She now understood that her jealousy had made her see more than there was in reality and even though it still hurt her to think about it, she had decided to forget about that matter of the duel.

Kid snuggled closer to her and kissing her neck softly he exclaimed, "Gosh, Lou. I love you so much!"

The girl beamed with a satisfied smile while she absent-mindedly ran her index finger across his hand which held her lower abdomen in a firm grip. "Rachel was right," she muttered, almost talking to herself. "Making up is so much fun."

Her words surprised him, and before she knew what was happening, Kid suddenly turned her over so that they were face to face. "Did you tell her about this?" he asked with a frown, not sure if he liked Louise discussing the intimate part of their relationship with anybody, even with Rachel.

"Of course not!" she exclaimed. "I didn't know this was going to happen. I didn't plan it." She had been about to leave him for good and would have never thought that they could sort things out. Actually, Lou had felt everything between them was so bleak that she hadn't seen a possible solution.

"I'm happy it happened," he said, kissing the tip of her nose softly.

Louise giggled as his kiss tickled the skin on her nose. "Me too," she admitted after a beat.

"And I'm happy you're staying," Kid added, smiling from ear to ear.

"Who says I'm staying?" Louise said with a serious expression.

Her words left him speechless momentarily, and he stared at her as if he had been shot in the back and didn't know there was a bullet coming his way. After a few minutes, he finally found his own voice and managed to say, "But ... Lou… I thought this… you know… this meant we were back together. I thought … I…" His heart sank precipitously as his joy was killed with that brief comment coming from Lou's lips.

"Of course we're together," she replied matter-of-factly, which instantly brought a sense of relief over Kid. "Do you think I'd let you even kiss me otherwise?" Kid smiled happily as if his life had been spared from the block, but he still didn't understand what she had meant with that comment. Lou continued, thus clearing up his doubts. "But I never said I would stay in Rock Creek, and if I don't remember wrong, it was you who said you'd come with me. All that stuff about … what was it? Oh yeah…'My place is where you are'."

Kid was taken aback by her words. He had thought that after working things out she would decide to stay in Rock Creek with him, where his job, his family and his future ranch were. She had also had a life here, a nice job, friends, and … well… she had him. Why should they move when they were just fine here? Truth to be told, the idea that she could take his offer to go together seriously had never crossed his mind, but if she wanted to go, he would follow her anywhere, to the end of the world if necessary.

"Sure. That's what I said," Kid finally said, trying to sound convinced and enthusiastic. "And I intend to keep it. So where would you like to go and live, sweetie?"

To his utter astonishment she burst out laughing and kept guffawing for a few minutes. "You're such a liar, and a bad one to boot. You were just trying to lure me into your trap," she said in amusement.

"I wasn't!" Kid stated, feeling somehow hurt that she doubted his word although he knew it was just for a good laugh.

"You were! Come on, Kid. Admit it!" She insisted. "Nothing wrong with that. You already got me where you wanted me, didn't you?"

"Never!" he exclaimed, sharing her amusement as he moved toward her so that his body hovered over hers. "Take that back now, Miss McCloud or…"

"Or what?" she challenged him, her eyes shining with sheer mischief.

"Or I'll have to kiss you," he said as he lowered his face towards her and without waiting for anything else, he joined his lips to hers. Their mouths met passionately as if it was their last opportunity, their last day on this earth. When they broke the kiss, his hand came to caress her face and Louise closed her eyes as the simple gesture was enough to leave her shivery and longing. "Please never leave me again, Lou" Kid croaked with a husky voice, his previous amusement gone.

The seriousness she heard made her shoot her eyes open instantly and the pain she saw in his blue orbs broke her heart. She knew that they had both been victims of misunderstandings, her jealousy and of course her damn distrust. Since the very beginning she had expected Kid to blunder it and prove to her that she was right to mistrust all men. Why couldn't she understand that not all men were the same? She needed to start to let go of her fears and trust Kid. He was a good and honest man who loved her. What else could she wish for? He wasn't perfect but neither was she. They needed to learn to lean on each other and the rest will work itself out.

"We ain't leaving Rock Creek, honey. I was just fooling around," she said gravelly, trying to say more than what her words literally meant. She hoped he got what she wanted to let him know.

"Yeah, I know you're exceptional at fooling around," Kid remarked ironically, ticking her ribs which sent her into a fit of giggles and made her squirm in the bed as she tried to get rid of his torturing hands. Finally, he stopped and as they laughed together, he added, "I tell you, Lou, I don't know how I'm gonna stand spending my nights in my lonely bunk after today."

"Then stay with me," she said seriously, "at least tonight."

Kid grinned at her and was about to accept her enticing suggestion but her wide smile faded as soon as a thought sprung to his mind. "I can't!" he let out in a whining voice and pushing himself to a sitting position he inched to the edge of the bed and started looking for his clothes scattered around the room.

He started to get dressed as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Kid, what's wrong?" Lou asked as she came behind him and hugged him from behind.

Kid smiled as soon as he felt her arms around his torso and her skin pressed against his back. Swiveling slightly around towards her he said as he looked into her eyes, "Cody's leaving with his unit tomorrow, so Rachel wants all of us to be at dinner tonight. As a matter of fact, I'm already running late."

"I see," Lou muttered, unable to hide the disappointment from showing.

"I wish I could skip it, but you know, it's gonna be the last time we'd be all together," he explained, cursing Cody for his idea of enlisting.

Lou disengaged herself from his hold and flopped back onto the bed as she watched him finish with his trousers and start with his shirt. "I understand," she finally said, "I understand that you have to go and leave me here all alone." She felt unable to stop herself from sounding pitiful and pathetic. Suddenly, her room and her bed felt too big and cold even though he was still there.

Kid stopped his fingers from doing his buttons and with the shirt still dangling from his shoulders he lowered his body on the bed, his hands resting at both sides of Lou's body. "I ain't leaving you here. You're coming with me."

Lou shook her head. "No, Kid. This is a family thing, and I don't want to intrude."

"You're family too," Kid stated without a single trace of doubt. "I know everybody feels the same way I do… well… I hope not exactly the same way," he joked which made her giggle softly. "You know, Rachel will be so glad when she sees us together. Besides," he continued with a tired sigh, "I guess Rosemary will be there, and I'd feel much better with you by my side."

"Who's Rosemary?" she asked with a frown.

"She's the widow of an abolitionist. Jimmy hangs out with her all the time," the Southerner explained with a bitter gesture, moving away from Louise and continuing with his shirt buttons.

Louise remembered Rachel mentioning the woman when they had talked after Noah's death. The station mistress had said something about some riders blaming this Rosemary for the black rider's demise. Lou had also seen Jimmy, and that lady in the store but he had never introduced her to Louise. As she watched Kid's expression now, Lou realized that he was probably the one Rachel had meant who resented Rosemary.

"You and Jimmy are having problems?" Lou asked as she inched to the edge of the bed, covering her nakedness with the white sheet.

"We ain't talking," he muttered somberly and turning his face to Lou, he exclaimed, "I just can't understand how blind he can be with that woman."

"Kid, don't be unfair," Lou said as she stood up before him and stroked his back with her right hand while her other one gripped the sheet around her body. "Your friend has a right to fall in love with whomever he chooses, and you should respect his feelings."

"Lou, you're only saying that because you don't know her," he retorted.

"Kid, Jimmy's your friend and not her, and that's what you should care about," Louise continued stubbornly. "Don't you remember how you reacted when your friends, especially Jimmy, let you know what they thought about Doritha? You're now doing the same."

"It was different!" Kid exclaimed loudly, getting annoyed that she was taking his friend's side against him.

"Why? Because she was your fiancée?" Lou insisted. "Well, Rosemary might be Jimmy's fiancée or even his wife someday. It's the same, Kid."

"They were right about Doritha, weren't they?" Kid replied pointedly and letting out a weary sigh, he exclaimed, "And I really don't know why we have to bring her up right now. She's been out of my life for months."

"But it has been a part of it anyway," Lou added matter-of-factly and after a brief pause she continued, "Kid I already told you before, family is family, but whether we like it or not, we have to accept the baggage coming with the package."

"Whatever you say," Kid replied roughly, not liking to feel defeated by her logic and turning around he started looking for his hat that he spotted on the rocking chair. He placed it on his head with a strong push, clearly ready to leave. Lou watched him, wondering if he was as mad as he looked. She hadn't wanted to argue with him on their first day back together, but she could see that the situation with Jimmy was hurting him more than he was ready to admit and she hated seeing him so low. As she saw him putting on his hat, she realized that she might have gone too far with her words, and now he was clearly leaving her behind.

Kid turned around back towards her, and when he saw her in the middle of the room with her hands holding the sheet tightly around her body, his mouth spread into a big smile much to her surprise. "You're really an irresistible sight, honey, but I'm afraid we need to get going or Rachel will have my hide."

"You still want me to join you?" she asked, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Of course!" he exclaimed, stomping towards her and encircling her in his arms. "I ain't letting you out of my sight. You might want to run on me again."

"No, never again," she replied, looking intently into his eyes, "as long as you behave yourself."

"Oh I will, I swear I will. I've been too scared for my life, and I won't risk losing you again," he said in the same amusing tone but meaning each word he uttered. Then he lowered his head towards hers again, engaging her in a long sultry kiss. After a while they pulled back, their breaths coming in ragged intakes. "We'd better get ready to go," Kid said. "You're enough temptation to make me forget about everything."

Lou gave him a coy smile, feeling as if she had risen from the ashes. Her perspectives hours ago had been so bleak and hopeless, and then everything had taken a sudden turn. She had thought that Kid would become part of her past, a bitter-sweet memory to treasure in her heart as her plans had been to leave all that behind. But when he had come to her, looking at her with those blue eyes of his, she had given in to him. It hadn't taken Kid a lot to convince her about his good intentions and his genuine feelings. Maybe she had been ready to forget about their rift since the first day, but her pride had forced her to believe the worst of him.

These few weeks had been a terrible torment, but somehow she had learned the hard way that she didn't want to live without Kid. Even though Louise had always laughed at and ridiculed all that silly, mushy stuff other girls talked about, she was now experiencing what it really meant. Kid had become an intrinsic part of her soul as the air she breathed or her own skin. It scared her to death to think that she might lose him again. There were many dangers to her peace of mind outside this room, but she swore to herself that she wouldn't let her insecurities rule her. Never again.

* * *

They were sitting around the table without saying a word. As usual, Teaspoon was at the head while Rachel and the other three riders sat on the benches along both sides of the long bunkhouse table. As Kid had predicted, Rosemary had come with Jimmy and had placed herself next to him at the far end. Feeling this was a special occasion, Rachel had dressed the table with the best cloth they had, one with embroidered flowers along the edge which Amanda O'Connell had sent them as a present when they had first come to live in Rock Creek. The station mistress had also taken out a couple of silver candlesticks, part of her own trousseau, their china plates and the best cutlery and glassware. They hadn't had many occasions to celebrate lately and even though tonight wasn't a proper celebration, Rachel had thought that Cody deserved to have a special gathering. He was after all the rider who by far enjoyed the meals at the station the most and the woman reckoned they wouldn't be the same without him from now on.

Cody eyed the platters with the untouched food that Rachel had prepared and was the first one to break the silence with his usual whining voice, "Rachel, when are we gonna eat?"

"Not till Kid comes," the woman replied gravelly.

"He's not gonna come," Jimmy stated, convinced of what he was saying.

"Jimmy, I know things are kind of strained between you two, but could you give him at least the benefit of the doubt?" Teaspoon said a bit too roughly. He didn't know what the world was coming to. All his riders lately were behaving like a bunch of spoiled, ignorant brats who didn't want to see beyond their very noses. After all this time together the marshal had thought that they had learned something, and he would have expected more than lack of brains. The truth was that they were giving him more headaches than when they first arrived at Sweetwater station and were just a bunch of young boys.

"I just know him, Teaspoon," Jimmy replied, irritated that everybody thought that he was purposely being callous to the Southerner. Despite all their problems the rider respected and appreciated Kid to thoughtlessly go against him at all costs. "He was too upset."

"And he won't have anybody around when he's like that," Buck finished off for his friend, receiving a grateful smile from Jimmy, who was relieved that somebody had understood his reasoning.

"We don't know what he's been up to," Rachel added.

"He stormed off to see her as clear as day," Cody replied without a single doubt. "He's been sulking for her during all these past weeks and I imagine that Louise won't be very understandable. If I didn't know better, she must have beaten him to a pulp. So I don't think the poor fella is eager for some company right now."

"Cody, we don't know that!" Rachel exclaimed mortified. "They might have talked things through." As she glanced around the bunkhouse, her eyes met the skeptical looks of everybody else. Ironically, only Teaspoon, the most experienced person and consequently the most likely person to believe the worst, seemed to show some understanding or belief in her words.

"Lou ain't gonna forgive him for the stunt he pulled," Jimmy said matter-of-factly.

"I wouldn't," Rosemary, who had remained quiet all this time, piped up. She was quite familiar with everything that happened around the station or to the riders as Jimmy didn't talk about anything else.

Rachel stood up irritated that the woman could dare to voice her opinion about somebody she didn't know and about a matter that didn't concern her, and she sent her a brief glaring look before shifting her gaze to the other riders. "That's for Louise to decide. Thank God Kid doesn't have to lean on your support because he would be truly disappointed."

"Rachel, I didn't mean it like that!" Jimmy protested vehemently.

The station mistress wasn't in the mood to continue talking about something that they had no right to stick their noses into, so with a sigh she turned towards the stove as she muttered, "You can eat now. I'll heat your food."

As soon as she uttered those words, the familiar neighing of a horse was heard outside the bunkhouse. "Men of little faith! There he is!" Teaspoon proclaimed, tucking a napkin in his shirt collar as they were sure going to start eating now.

Steps pattering on the wooden porch resounded outside, and then the door opened and Kid appeared. "Sorry I'm late," the Southerner said from the threshold as he removed the hat from his head.

Rachel walked towards him and asked straightaway, "Kid, where have you been? Did you go and see Lou…?" She stopped in mid-sentence as she spied the petite girl behind the rider, who had been hidden from her sight till now. "Louise! What a nice surprise!"

"Hi, Rachel," she muttered, coming out from behind Kid, and as she noticed the curious looks the station mistress and the rest were sending in her direction she felt her cheeks blush furiously. With a nod in greeting to the others present she folded her arms over her chest as she became more and more self-conscious by the minute. Realizing that Rachel kept staring at her quizzically as if she expected her to say something, she started awkwardly, "Uh… I heard Cody's leaving … and … well… I wanted to say good-bye."

On hearing her words Cody stood up and said in his usual flamboyant way, "Much obliged, Ma'am. I always knew you had a little something for me. I'm so sorry to be causing so many young hearts to break for my decision to fight for my country."

"Cody!" Rachel exclaimed while Lou blushed to the roots of her hair out of irritation and embarrassment. While the rest cackled, Louise instinctively inched closer to Kid and the southern rider wrapped his arm around her back. "Excuse this fool, Louise. He will never change even though he were decorated with the highest honors," Rachel added, sharing a smile with the girl. The station mistress felt joy warm her insides at seeing that apparently things were working for the young pair before her. _"At least something is back on the right track," _she thought with relief. "Will you stay for dinner, Louise?" she asked.

"Of course," Kid answered for the girl as they shared a sheepish look.

"Good!" Teaspoon exclaimed from his position. "Come and sit down next to this old dog. I'm gettin' fed up with havin' oafish boys around all the time. A pretty face like yours is much more to my likin'"

Louise smiled coyly as she sat at the far end of the table next to Teaspoon while Kid placed himself between the girl and Buck. Rachel placed a plate and cutlery in Louise's place while she introduced her to Rosemary. The two women shared a nod at each other in acknowledgment without saying a word, and Rachel proceeded to serve the different dishes she had been preparing all day long. Everybody started tasting the beautiful meal, and soon they were complimenting the cook. Apart from that the bunkhouse was pretty quiet, and after a while Buck addressed Louise, "We heard that you were leaving Rock Creek."

"Uh… yeah," Lou let out in an ambiguous tone without elaborating any further.

"I gather that she's changed her mind. Haven't you, Louise?" Cody quipped with a smirk.

"She ain't going anywhere," Kid stated a bit too stern and softening his voice straightway he turned to her. "You are staying, aren`t you?" Somehow he wasn't completely convinced that she wasn't going to walk away and needed to reassure himself that wasn't happening.

"For the moment I'm staying in Rock Creek," Lou said dismissively.

"I wonder what good deed he had to do to convince her," Cody remarked, sharing a knowing look with Jimmy.

At his words Lou felt her cheeks blush terribly once again. She didn't enjoy being the center of attention, and after what had happened between her and Kid in her rooms, she had the impression that everybody could see it written plainly on her face. The Southerner noticed her squirm uneasily on the seat and turning to Cody he said in a very firm voice, "Will you stop embarrassing Lou?"

"I ain't trying to embarrass her, I'm trying to embarrass you," Cody replied which sent the rest cackling, and Kid and Lou even found themselves laughing along.

The rest of dinner took place without much incident. For one moment Rachel thought that they were back to those sweet times where there was no fear that a war would rip their family apart and despite the danger the riders had to face every day, they had lived in relative peace. The boys had formed a solid unit from the beginning, fighting alongside and ready to lay their lives for each other. The bunkhouse at mealtimes had always been a raucous occurrence, which in contrast to the atmosphere lately had sounded like music. Rachel hated the silence that was now so often in the bunkhouse, which reminded her of so many absences, not only in the physical sense.

Today as conversation flowed easily around the bunkhouse table, Rachel felt warm and extremely pleased and forced herself to push away the thought that soon another member of their makeshift family would be leaving. She tried to focus on the moment rather than the reason behind it. Tomorrow she'd have to face the reality, but today she wanted to enjoy the conversation, the jokes, the laughter, the presence of her boys. Surprisingly, Jimmy and Kid were talking like they had always done and even the Southerner didn't have that stiff attitude towards Rosemary. Rachel didn't know whether the two riders had called a temporary truce or whether Lou's presence was having a transforming effect on the sandy-haired rider. All in all, Rachel couldn't help but beam with delight to see the young couple together again. She was glad that they had finally realized that it was senseless to remain apart when they belonged together. In a way, both of them were quite similar: stubborn, proud and resolute, and Rachel had feared that strong sense of pride ingrained in both of them could win over their obvious desire for each other. Fortunately, those bad airs in their relationship had disappeared and Rachel prayed that the good news would last.

Cody's voice resounding loud in the bunkhouse snapped Rachel out of her thoughtfulness. He was talking to Teaspoon and everybody else's whole attention turned to the pair instantly. "How much longer do you reckon the Pony Express will last?"

"Can't rightly say," the marshal replied. "Maybe weeks or a few months. Hard to tell when those white-collar fellas ain't talkin'. I imagine they'll drop the bomb at the last minute."

"You heard Teaspoon, boys," Cody address his friends now. "You'd better start making your plans because you will be out of work before you know it."

The three remaining active riders looked visibly concerned but only Kid talked. "There ain't much to think about, Cody, at least in my case. I know what I need to do, what I feel is right to do."

Everybody looked at the Southerner quizzically but he didn't elaborate any further and simply started on the delicious pudding Rachel had made. Louise stared at him with an expression of horror on her face, an expression he never saw. She fearfully wondered whether he was talking about his intentions of going back to Virginia. This was something that had always been on his mind for as long as Louise had known him and now that war had broken out and men were eager to join up, Kid might be the next one to go.

Lou didn't want to see him go and meet an uncertain fate. What would she do if he decided to travel thousands of miles to fight and leave her behind? She just couldn't understand if he finally made up his mind in that direction. Would she be ready for an agonizing wait, not sure whether he'd be coming back some day? All Lou knew was that she loved him terribly and wanted to be together with him … always. She just didn't want to imagine him leaving when they had just solved their recent problems. Louise knew that Kid was a man proud of his origins and the land he had been born on while for Lou there wasn't a place she could call home. Of course he would want to defend that place and the more she thought about it, the more fearful she got.

Louise kept looking at him with big eyes, dying to ask him what he had meant with doing the right thing, but she just couldn't in front of everybody else. She knew she would cry if he confirmed her fears and her question would surely make some tempers heat up. The conversation at the table had come back to less serious matters and laughter filled the room once again. It was then that she saw him turn to her with a smile on his lips and leaning his head to her, Kid whispered in her ear. "You've made me truly happy today. No wonder I love you so much."

The girl responded with a nervous titter, her body very much aware of the fear that had started dominating her once again. She fumbled to find his hand under the table and when she did, she gave it a hard squeeze and didn't let go of it. She just needed to touch him, make sure that he was there, because he was likely to be gone much sooner than what she could think of. For the moment he was there and that was all she could expect. Today, this minute… nothing more.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

The following day was as they suspected. Cody's good-bye had been a sad occurrence and even though the rider put on his best smile, he just couldn't fool any of his friends. He was fully convinced of what he had done when he decided to enlist, but he had to admit to himself that he hadn't counted on it being so extremely hard to say good-bye.

It had been almost two years of hard work, but that time had also been full of memorable moments, which Cody knew he would never forget. He had come to consider those strange boys he had met in Sweetwater as if they were his own flesh and blood. They had struggled together, laughed together, and even suffered together. He'd surely miss those nights in the bunkhouse where they could fool around and blabber on without the strict looks and ears of Teaspoon, Rachel or Emma. Cody didn't think that he would ever have something as special with any other people he could meet in the future and even though it hurt him to leave the few remaining of their makeshift family, he knew that this was something he had to do.

The time of goofing around was over and the moment to follow a different track had finally arrived. Cody knew that he would always be a prankster, eager for amusement and a good laugh, but now it was a serious turning point in his life. It hadn't been easy to make this decision, and in contrast to what Teaspoon had hinted, he had thought things through before taking the last step. Cody had always wanted … longed to do something important, and he felt he couldn't stay idle as the country was ripped into two. Besides, since Noah had died, all this had taken a new and significant meaning to him. He needed to do this for Noah's sake and for everything that his friend had believed in and died for.

The riders, Teaspoon and Rachel had formed a line in front of the bunkhouse to say goodbye. Despite his usual boisterous character, Cody didn't really like this kind of display and would rather have gone in a more discreet way or at least dismissing the whole thing. To make the matter this solemn seemed to create a bad omen as if they wouldn't see each other again. As far as Cody was concerned, he didn't intend this to be the last time they heard or saw him. He didn't plan to get himself killed and as soon as the war was over, he'd come home… if there was still a home to come to. Right now the future was a humongous uncertainty, and the only thing to do was to focus on the present because nobody knew what tomorrow would bring. Despite his reticence to this good-bye, Cody didn't voice his protests and proceeded to do so.

Jimmy was the first one who came to hug him good-bye. Cody had to admit that he was going to miss him the most. Even though he couldn't say that he and Hickok were close in the same sense as Kid and Jimmy were … or at least had been till recently, Cody felt that there was something special between them. Hickok was the only one who always seemed ready to follow his jokes or to understand them. They might argue all the time, and more often than not Jimmy would snap at him for something he had done or said, but all in all, Cody admitted that he had had a heck of a time in his friendship with Jimmy Hickok. The blonde young man felt that the feeling was mutual even though neither would dare to voice it. He and Jimmy weren't much into talking about feelings and all that stuff, but deep inside they had an understanding of each other and shared many of their beliefs.

"Cody, don't go and make a fool of yourself like usual," Jimmy remarked in their usual tone, "and get yourself killed."

"You wish," the blonde rider responded with a smirk. This was their way, sounding as neither of them cared, but really knowing that they had that connection reserved for brothers. Cody laughed and then turned to Kid, who was next to Hickok.

For Cody Kid had always been a bit too difficult to understand. He was somebody who gave too much importance to everything and kind of complicated things with his moralistic views. The blonde young man really admired Kid for standing for his ideals no matter what, but even so, he believed life was too short to get oneself entangled more than necessary. It wasn't wrong to squeeze circumstances a bit to adapt them to one's convenience from time to time. Hard experience had taught him as much, but Kid was that kind of man who would not bend. Well… maybe a woman like Louise could make him sway. Cody could tell that she had a strong pull on his friend and he wouldn't be surprised if he received the news that the two would be tying the knot soon… well… unless Kid decided to go and fight.

The Southerner had been talking about it for a long time, and everybody had staked that he would be the first one to pack up and leave for Virginia. Yet, he was still around, and Cody thought that now that Louise was part of his life, he might decide against his initial plans. Cody hoped he did. He wouldn't like to think that one of the men he might have to fire against could be Kid and would hate to have that extra pressure apart from everything else. He and Kid might be on different sides now but that notion didn't prevent him from caring for the Southerner like a brother. Cody could now understand what Teaspoon had meant about families splitting apart and brothers fighting against brothers, but he hoped with all his heart that the situation didn't come to that extreme.

Kid and Cody didn't say anything as they joined in a warm hug. There was nothing to say but pray that this senseless war finished as soon as possible. Next to Kid was Buck. He and Cody had always got on well and the only time they had a disagreement had been when the blonde young man had made light of the Indian's beliefs. Cody had nicked the contents of Buck's pouch, filling it with river sand instead. From that moment on Cody had suffered a series of accidents one after another. Even today Cody didn't know what had cause all that, but from then on he had looked upon Buck's beliefs with greater respect. Cody had never laughed at him again or even mentioned anything in that respect. Of course Buck had had his revenge, pulling a trick to ridicule him in front of everybody else. Cody had believed him blindly when Buck had instructed him to perform a ridiculous ceremony in the river, but who would have believed that his very serious friend could be pulling his leg?

All that was far behind them now and even though he had been mad with rage at the time, the memory always brought a smile to Cody's lips. Buck was the kind of person who kept to himself most of the time, very discreet and thoughtful, but one of the best in their bunch. He was good with horses, an excellent fighter and the best tracker. Of course Cody would rather lose his highly-valued hair than admit that someone was better than him. All in all, the blonde young man wondered how Buck would cope with these uncertain times they were coming once the Pony Express ended. It was very difficult to be considered an outsider everywhere he went. In the white world he was one more despicable savage while his "people" only saw the whiteness in him.

"Take care, my friend," Buck said seriously. "Let your heart guide you wherever you go."

Cody simply nodded gravelly before the two of them joined in a hug. When they pulled away, the till now rider came to stand before Teaspoon and Rachel. Surprisingly, he felt speechless for a moment but he finally managed to speak up. "Thank you, Teaspoon, for everything. You've taught me most of what I am today."

"I hope my bag of tricks will come in handy in your new career, son."

"I'm sure it will," Cody replied with a crooked smile; Teaspoon's reference making his mind go back to those first times of the Pony Express where worries mainly centered on their daily work. He looked from Teaspoon to Rachel, and fumbled to say the words he felt he needed to let out. "And sorry for what I said about you not being my folks. I didn't mean it in a bad way."

"Remember this is your home," Rachel said, her forehead puckered with bitterness. "Please come back to us."

"I will," Cody simply said. He knew he was getting too emotional and before he could show it in front of his friends, he swung around. "I gotta go."

"Wait! Take this," Rachel said, handing him a bundle. "It's some food and other things you might need."

"Rachel…" Cody protested vehemently, annoyed that the woman still tried to mother him as if he were a small child.

"Son, don't be ungrateful," Teaspoon admonished, which made the boy stop his whining short. Then Rachel took a small object wrapped in soft muslin out of her apron pocket while the other three riders came to gather around the blonde young man.

"This is something Teaspoon, the boys and I want you to have," Rachel added in a soft voice and Cody removed its wrap to reveal a bright silvery pocket watch, which made him speechless momentarily. "Oh … this is … this is … too much," he finally managed to stutter.

"A young brave soldier like you are now should have a special keepsake remindin' him of his dear ones," Teaspoon said, patting him on the back affectionately.

"Think that the more this watch ticks, the closer the moment for us to see each other again will be," Rachel added with a placid smile.

Cody nodded, too touched to make his usually loquacious tongue talk, and turning away from the group he placed the bundle in his saddle bags and the watch in his waistcoat pocket. With a brisk jump he got on his horse and from atop the animal he ran his eyes over the people gathered in front of the bunkhouse. For the last time Cody lifted his right hand as their usual way to say good-bye and kept still for a few seconds.

"Ride safe, son," Teaspoon croaked, voicing what the rest were also thinking and brief seconds later Cody spurred his horse and started off at a light canter, which soon turned into a light trot. The five people remained on the same spot with their eyes fixed on the horizon till man and horse disappeared from sight completely. Although there wasn't anything to see, they stood rooted in the place each of them lost in their own thoughts which ran along the same line. Will this be a normal routine from now on? Who will be the next one to leave?

Rachel looked around her and noticing the grim expressions in the men, she tried to raise their spirits. "Come on, boys. Breakfast will be ready shortly, and now that Cody ain't around, you'll have more to eat." The light-hearted comment didn't manage to lift their low moods and without a single word the three young men, Teaspoon and the station mistress turned to step into the bunkhouse, feeling that there were too many absences, and in what once was a too noisy room a creepy silence had settled as a reminder of how very different things were now.

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since Cody had left and they hadn't heard a word from him since then. Routine around the station had changed considerably. As the Express was approaching its predictable end, they hadn't employed any more riders to replace Noah or Cody. So although rides had been reduced, the load of work was very much the same with only three riders on duty. It was difficult to see the three young men around the station at the same time like in the good old days since most of the time they were away on a ride, and when they weren't, they simply decided to stay away from the deserted and silent bunkhouse.

Rachel was the one who suffered this new situation the most and noted the absences with a heavy heart. She was happy with her new job at the school, which definitely distracted her mind from miseries and bitterness. Children really had a way of making her forget what was waiting for her outside the schoolhouse. Her load of work at the station had been cut down and apart from cleaning and washing, she didn't prepare the copious meals she used to. Most of the time she ate in her house alone or in the company of Teaspoon from time to time. So she just cooked enough food for the riders, who simply stopped long enough to have a bite, or for the now less frequent riders on their way through Rock Creek. The situation was very depressing and Rachel felt more and more lonely as days went by.

Jimmy spent most of his free time with Rosemary, who still was in town after all these weeks. Everybody knew that the woman was trying to persuade the rider to leave Rock Creek with her, but so far her persuasion had proved to be ineffective. Rosemary wanted to head for Washington where, according to her, the action was and continue Isaiah's work. Jimmy wasn't convinced that he wanted to lead his life in that direction. He knew he felt strong for Rosemary. She was passionate, strong-willed and soft-hearted, and he knew that she was the kind of woman who would be a perfect match for him. However, he felt she was too obsessed with her late husband's abolitionist activities and intent in continuing what he couldn't … wasn't allowed to finish.

Jimmy just didn't feel comfortable with this side of hers. He could understand that she missed her husband after all those years living together, but however much she wanted it, he wasn't Isaiah. Jimmy didn't like to feel as if he needed to squeeze himself into a pair of shoes that had belonged to somebody else. He didn't want to become somebody's shadow, and as time went by, his doubts and her stubbornness were making things strained and difficult.

On his part, Kid spent all his free time with Louise. They were gradually repairing the wounds that their recent fall-out had left in their relationship. Lou was trying to get over her past jealousy, which had partly been the cause of his past problems. She knew that Kid was in love with her, but that insecure bit of hers threatened to disrupt her peace of mind. Whenever she saw Samantha around town or in the store, Lou couldn't help but silently compare herself to the teacher. She thought that Samantha was much more than she'd ever be. She was slender, tall, beautiful, elegant and educated. Louise felt so unsuitable, so plain but somehow to Kid's eyes she was unique. He might have decided to be with Samantha if he had wanted, but he had chosen her, her alone above any other women. They had something special and she just needed to shush her fears and insecurities.

Kid's reluctance to be physically intimate with her had been solved without awkwardness. Now they spent many nights together in passionate encounters. Lou would have never thought that something she had been repulsed about for years could make her feel so alive, and no matter how many times they were together, she never got enough. On those nights that Kid stayed in the bunkhouse or was away on a ride, Lou felt unable to rest properly and new fears invaded her mind. She couldn't forget about his words at Cody's farewell dinner. She hadn't had the nerve to ask him what he had meant about "doing the right thing" afterwards because she feared what his answer would be. In these two weeks he had hardly talked about his plans or any reference to the future. As a matter of fact, they didn't talk about nothing much as all the time they spent together, they concentrated on making up for those weeks they had been apart.

Louise relished in his touch, his kisses, his caresses, his love, but on those lonely nights her ghosts came to visit her without fail. She imagined her days and nights in her own company, her too wide bed reminding her of his absence and this latent ache constant in her routine. She didn't want to picture her life without him. How could he choose to risk his life for a bunch of ideals when they could have a happy life together? She just couldn't understand.

That afternoon Tompkins had been in a generous mood and had let Louise go a couple of hours earlier than usual. Without a second thought Lou had changed into her riding attire as she imagined it would be nice to spend the rest of the day with Kid. It had been a while now since they had last gone riding together, so this could be the perfect opportunity to do so. When she stopped by the station, Rachel told her that Kid was at his ranch. He and Buck had stayed there all day, trying to make some repairs around the place. Lou's heart leapt thinking that this was the sign that she had been waiting for. If Kid was working on his new place, that meant he was planning to make it work and stay in Rock Creek. As this pleasant news welcomed her, Lou felt the urge to cry in joy and hug Rachel, but instead she ran to her horse with an ample smile and rode off like a flash towards the ranch.

At mid way to the place, Louise saw Buck riding towards her from the opposite direction. She waved at him with a smile and stopped her horse just on the spot where the rider had halted his. "Going to see our friend?" Buck asked after greeting her warmly.

Louise smiled in admittance. "Is he still there?" the girl asked straightaway.

Buck nodded. "We've been working on that barn of his all day long, but cleaning the house ain't among my plans for the short term." Lou gave him a small smile and the rider added, "After all, it's up to him how he wants to arrange his love nest."

"Hey!" Lou exclaimed, blushing hotly as she sent him a murderous look.

"Don't give me that, Lou," Buck replied, a subtle smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "It's there where you two'll be living together someday, ain't it? And I can tell that's all it is in Kid's mind when he looks at that empty house."

Lou blushed even more furiously, but somehow Buck's words warmed her heart. She knew it was too early to think of sharing their lives together. They had been friends for quite a while now, but their moving to a closer and more intimate level was just recent. They needed to get to know each other at their own pace before taking the following step. Although she sometimes dreamed of marrying Kid, it still scared her to rush into something they might not be ready for.

"I'd better go," she said and sent her horse into a trot while Buck continued his own way.

When Louise finally reached the place, Kid came out of the house since he must have heard her horse from inside. As soon as his eyes fell on her, his mouth split into a wide smile. He ran up to her, and when she stopped the horse, his hands lifted to encircle her waist as he helped her get off the animal. When her feet touched the ground, he still didn't let go of her waist as his lips captured hers in a soft, lingering kiss. A sigh escaped her mouth when he pulled away slightly, letting his forehead rest against hers. "What are you doing here?" he asked softly.

"Tompkins let me go a bit earlier and Rachel told me you were here, so I thought to come and keep you company." Kid nodded as he took her hand in his, and they both walked towards the house. "So what have you been up to?" she asked as they reached the porch and were about to step inside.

"I was trying to clean some of the dust and dirt that have piled up during all these years," Kid said as he opened the door for her. She went past him and stopped short as she stared agape around the empty room. The wooden floor was covered with water and soap all around as if the house had been flooded.

"What on earth happened here?" she exclaimed as she turned to look at Kid's flushed face.

"I had an accident," he replied sheepishly. "The pail tipped over and …" Kid's voice trailed off as Lou burst out laughing, and soon he joined in her amusement. "Gosh, I'm so clumsy!"

Lou threw her arms around his neck and looking into his eyes, she said in a playful tone, "I love you just the same." Giving him a quick peck on his cheek she added as she disengaged her arms from around him, "Let me give you a hand, and we can dry this mess and finish the room in no time."

Kid shook his head. "No, Lou. Never."

"What? Why not?" she let out, deeply hurt by his refusal.

"You won't move a finger here, Lou. I'm supposed to take good care of you, treat you like a queen and not make you work your fingers to the bone," he replied, as he brushed the back of his hand across her right cheek.

"Don't be silly!" Lou exclaimed, moved by his thoughtfulness. "I wanna help you. Please." Kid saw the determination in her eyes and he knew that he was on the losing end, so he finally relented. "Good!" she let out, clapping her hands together. "We'll need enough cloths to dry this floor and hot water to clean all the dust."

Kid nodded and in no time they were busy in the lounge. Lou had boiled some buckets of water on the old stove in the kitchen, which it had been a trial to start, while Kid insisted that he should be the one to clear the mess he had made. The two of them worked in silence, trying to get rid of all the dirt in the big room. After washing the floor, doing the windows, cleaning the cobwebs, they tried to remove the soot from the beautiful fireplace which stood out in the lounge. When the work was done, they were tired, their clothes filthy, but immensely glad of having finished the task.

The pair looked around them at the now impeccable, empty lounge as they tasted two glasses of fresh water from the well on the property. Lou felt elated that he had obviously decided that he wanted to stay, and she hoped that she had something to do with that. She could clearly envision Kid happy running this place to success, and as she now looked at the empty fireplace, she could see herself and him lovingly hugging and kissing in front of a lovely fire. "I'm glad that you've started working on your place, Kid," she said after a while.

"Yeah, you were right," he replied. "I need to get this place back in good condition although I don't know when I'll be living here."

The smile on Lou's face froze as soon as the remark left his lips. "What do you mean by that?" Lou asked with a frown. Fear had gripped her heart and her hopes had crashed in just a few seconds. She remembered mentioning that he should get the ranch fit to live in. After all, if he left to fight, he'd need a place to live when he returned. Those had been her words, and now she painfully understood what he was doing. She felt a pressure in her chest, making it hard for her to breathe as she waited for him to speak up.

Kid turned to her, not noticing the pallor in her face or the tremor in her hands, and started matter-of-factly, "You know, I can't…" He stopped short as the door burst open and Jimmy stepped in. "What are you doing here?" The Southerner asked, turning to his friend.

"Teaspoon sent me to find you. There's a special delivery to Fort Kearny, and he wants us both to take it," Hickok explained.

"Why two riders?"

"Since things are a bit strained … well… in the whole country, he'd rather have a couple of guns in case there's some trouble."

Kid nodded in understanding and turning to Louise, he said, "I'm afraid I have to go, Lou. I'll see you in a few days, all right?"

"You take good care of yourself, will you?" she muttered, disappointed that he had to leave and at the same time scared by what Jimmy had said. And to her utter dismay, their conversation had been cut short, and Kid hadn't been able to answer her.

"Of course I will. I have a special reason to come back safe and sound, don't I?" he replied, playfully touching her nose with his middle finger. Despite herself and her worries, Louise giggled and kept looking at his deep blue eyes. The Southerner felt attracted to hers and her lips at once and his head started lowering towards her. Yet, he stopped as he remembered Jimmy in the middle of the room watching them, so he turned his head to him and cleared his throat pointedly.

Hickok met Kid's stare, clueless at what he was trying to denote and when it dawned on him, he started towards the door as he said awkwardly, "Uh… I'll wait for you outside. Do… uh… whatever you have to do, but don't be late." Without another look, he let himself out.

As soon as the door clicked closed behind Jimmy, Kid's lips joined hers in a soft kiss. They pulled away and Lou threw her arms around his torso, hugging him close. "I'm gonna miss you," she whispered against his chest.

"Me too," Kid admitted and pulling slightly back to look into her eyes, he added, "And if you're a good girl, I'll bring you a little something."

Louise smile coyly and hooking her arm around his as they walked to the door she said in the same playful tone, "I'm always a good girl, ain't I?"

Kid simply chuckled as they ambled out of the house. Jimmy was already on his horse, and the Southerner didn't waste any more time and jumped on Katy. He needed to drop by the station and have a quick shower to get rid of the dust and soot on his clothes before setting off. "You two take care," Lou said from the porch.

"Aren't you coming?" Kid asked.

"Yeah, in a second. You go ahead. I left my jacket inside."

Kid nodded, and casting a look to Jimmy they both turned their horses and started off. The Southerner kept his arm over his head for Lou to see while the girl waved her hand at the two riders although they couldn't see her. Even when she couldn't make them out in the distance, she continued waving her hand as if by inertia. Her body went cold and stopping her waving movements she wrapped her arms around her frail frame. She really hated saying goodbye and as time went by, it was harder and harder for her to part from Kid at the end of every day.

Lou had grown used to spending her nights between his arms, and when he wasn't around, a complete emptiness spread throughout her very soul, leaving her absolutely cold. These few days he was going to be away would feel too long, and Louise was already dreading every second of it. If she felt this way now, how could she stand the thought that he might go for months or even years long? How could she resign herself to let him go to an uncertain destiny? She would go crazy the day he decided he wanted to leave, but till then she didn't want to cloud what they had now with her negativity. She needed to take each day as a present and enjoy each moment of it. Worries would come anyway and this time was hers, hers alone. Nothing would spoil that for her, nothing.

* * *

They stopped to spend the night at a clearing near the creek. The ride had been a quiet event so far. Things between Kid and Jimmy were still strained, and they only addressed each other when it was strictly necessary. So much had happened which had been driving them apart that now it seemed impossible to walk the distance that separated them. Kid had to admit that he missed talking and joking with his friend like they had always done, but something kept him back. He still didn't trust Rosemary and it hurt him to think that Jimmy couldn't see what she was really like.

Jimmy seemed quite happy with her, but Kid feared that she might be using him for her own convenience. Yet, despite his own opinion the Southerner had gradually come to accept that he had no call in judging what Jimmy felt. Talking to Lou had made him realize that he was being more than unfair, and Kid felt he should show Jimmy that he was his friend above anything else. Even though it wasn't easy for him to admit it, Jimmy had every right to make his own decisions and if what he wanted was to be with Rosemary, then Kid needed to find it in his heart to be happy for him. The Southerner would like to say all this to his friend, but somehow the words weren't ready to flow from his mouth. Besides, despite his poor opinion of Rosemary, he felt ashamed of his rough manners towards the lady. After Noah's death, he had been too furious, but still that didn't justify his behavior. He hadn't found the nerve to apologize to her or Jimmy. Kid didn't regret his words because that was what he still felt, but he should have been able to handle his anger better.

Definitely this wasn't the way he had been raised and thinking about the intimate nature of his relationship with Lou, he realized that he was forgetting values he had grown with. Yet, he didn't regret anything that was happening with Louise. Kid couldn't keep away from her anymore, and after that first time together, he couldn't be content with just kisses or holding hands. He knew that Lou felt the same way. They had tried hard not to go there, but it had been an impossible mission and they always ended up making love. Kid was fully aware what consequences their actions could bring about, but he was ready to face his responsibilities with Lou, and he hoped she felt the same. Of course, right now wasn't the best time to start anything; he'd soon find himself jobless and his ranch was still in the works. Yet, he knew that he couldn't restrain himself with Lou. Even now as he imagined her clad in that lovely nightgown of hers, he felt his body react to the image.

Kid had to shake his head to get rid of those images popping in his mind. This wasn't the time or the place to start having this kind of yearning. Lou was too far, and he wouldn't see her for a few days, so he'd better entertain his mind with something else. Kid started collecting kindling, and soon made a fire. Jimmy, on his part, fixed something to eat and when he offered some of it to Kid, the Southerner declined. He wasn't hungry and simply spread his bedroll and dropped onto it heavily, resting his back against his saddle. Jimmy ate the concoction he had prepared as he watched Kid from the corner of his eye. The Southerner was looking intently at some kind of wooden frame that he had taken out of his saddle bags.

When Hickok finished eating, he placed the plate by his feet and feeling that this constant silence was getting on his nerves, he asked, "What do you have there, Kid?"

Jimmy's voice startled him and realizing that his friend had caught him red-handed, the Southerner replied curtly, "Nothing."

"Well, there's something in your hand," Jimmy said as he stood up and crossed towards where Kid lay. The Southerner tried to hide the object from Jimmy, but he was quicker and snatched it out of his grasp.

"Give it back to me, Jimmy. I'm serious," Kid barked angrily as he scrambled to his feet.

Jimmy brought the object closer to his eyes and felt ashamed when his eyes fell on the smiling face of Louise in a wooden frame. The long-haired rider dared to look at his friend and casting a brief smile he extended the frame back to the Southerner. Kid took it from his grip roughly and sent a glare to Jimmy. "Sorry, Kid. I didn't mean to pry."

Kid didn't reply to his apology and sinking onto the ground once again, he put the frame back into his saddle bag after having a last look. A company of actors had recently been in Rock Creek putting on a play that he and Lou had gone to see. After the performance there was a photographer, and Kid had insisted on having a portrait of Lou taken. She had turned shy all of a sudden, but despite her reluctance, she had accepted to pose for the photographer. Now the portrait was his most treasured possession and was with him wherever he went.

"I said I'm sorry," Jimmy repeated.

"And I heard you," Kid retorted in the same irritated tone.

They remained in silence for quite a while, and then Jimmy came to sit next to his friend and added, "It's nice to see you two are working things out. I've always thought you are perfect for each other."

Kid eyed his fellow rider, wondering whether he was making fun of him, but he could see and hear the sincerity in his friend. "Thanks, Jimmy," Kid replied softly, his past irritation forgotten. "I ain't gonna risk losing her again."

Jimmy nodded in understanding. They relapsed into silence once again and after a beat, Kid dared to ask, "Are things all right between you and Rosemary?"

"Yeah… I guess," Jimmy replied, his voice tinged with obvious hesitation, but Kid didn't want to insist, so he said instead, "I'm really sorry about my attitude these last weeks. I know I've acted like a jackass, but I never intended to go against you."

"I wasn't very smart myself," Jimmy admitted. Kid nodded with a faint smile on his lips, knowing that this was Jimmy's way to tell him that they could get over their past discrepancies. Somehow Kid felt that a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders and after all the wrongs happening between them, he was glad that they could sort out their problems. After a few minutes Jimmy broke the silence again with his deep voice. "Kid, can I ask you something?

"Sure."

Jimmy turned his gaze to the burning fire as his hands kept twirling a few grass blades around his fingers. "When you and Doritha broke up, … did you … uh … did you find yourself comparing Lou to her?"

"I guess I did," the Southerner admitted. "It's just natural." He remembered feeling that Lou was so different and marvelously fresh that being with Doritha at the time made him feel as if he were in a stuffy prison.

"I mean… did you try to find Doritha's … uh… traits … in Lou?" Jimmy asked again.

Kid shook his head. "No, rather the opposite," the Southerner said and suddenly decided to confide something to Jimmy, something he had never wanted to admit, not even to himself. "Actually, I fell in love with Lou quite a long time before Doritha and I broke up. I came to realize we had very little in common, and maybe I was never really in love with her… I don't know."

"Lou is quite different, ain't she?"

"Definitely," Kid exclaimed with a smile. They paused for a moment and then the Southerner asked, "Does all this questioning have anything to do with Rosemary?" Jimmy sent him an irritated look and Kid added, "Sorry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Hickok stared at his friend for a few seconds and then looked away again and started in a tired voice, "I sometimes feel she wants to shape me in the way Isaiah was."

"Jimmy, she's just lost her husband and it ain't odd if she misses him," Kid offered.

"I know that, but…" Hickok paused, finding it extremely hard to explain himself. "She wants me to join their cause actively… but…"

"But what?"

"I ain't sure if I'm ready to do that," Jimmy explained. "My life's too complicated as it is and I can't afford to get it more tangled." He paused briefly and then continued, "I know what that life is. I grew up learning what it means for somebody to devote their lives to others. My father was never there for us because his other matters were more important." He let out a sigh and shaking his head to get rid of the memories he added, "I ain't sure if I want to start something that is getting so serious so quickly. I need time to decide if I want to commit myself to Rosemary and to what she believes so blindly in."

Kid nodded, understanding what his friend was talking about. Jimmy and Rosemary hadn't known each other long and the woman wanted him to practically join his life to hers as well as getting too involved in the abolitionist cause. "Do you love her?" Kid asked, and Jimmy nodded his answer. "And does she?"

Jimmy kept thoughtful for a moment and took his time to reply. "I guess." Rosemary wasn't the kind of woman who readily voiced her feelings. She was very similar to Jimmy in that sense. Yet, the rider knew that she had strong feelings for him. The attraction had been there even before Isaiah had died.

"Then that's all that really matters," Kid said. "If you love each other, I'm sure you'll manage to work things out." As he talked, he felt bewildered by his own words and attitude. Only recently he had been against anything that had to do with Rosemary, and now he was giving Jimmy advice about his relationship with her and feeling that he was ready to wish them well.

"Hell, this love thing is becoming so damn difficult!" he exclaimed as he threw a handful of grass blades to the fire.

"Believe me, Jimmy. Love's always difficult," Kid remarked with a neutral expression.

The long-haired rider chuckled at his friend's comment and feeling that he had more than enough with this conversation, he decided to change the direction of it before it got too awkward. So taking the coffee pot from the fire, he asked his friend, "Some coffee?"

"I wouldn't want anything better right now," the Southerner replied, grabbing a tin cup and extending it towards Jimmy to be filled with the hot brew.

"Some liar you are," Jimmy muttered as he looked down at the cup he was pouring the coffee into. "Don't tell me that you'd rather not be with your girl between soft and white sheets?" At his words Kid blushed to the root of his hair, and Jimmy had to chuckle at the stunned look the Southerner gave him. "Don't you think we have a quite clear idea where you disappear to almost every night?" Jimmy shook his head at Kid's obvious naïveté and unable to hide his amusement, he kept grinning from ear to ear. With a pat to Kid's back, he said, "Don't worry, Kid. Your secret rendezvous are safe with me." He paused briefly and turning his eyes back to the coffeepot he was still holding, he added, "You're right. Coffee's the best we can have right now. It keeps our heart warm and alive and unlike women, there are no complications."

The Southerner had to laugh heartily. "Jimmy, you shouldn't spend so much time with Teaspoon. You're starting to sound like him."

Hickok sent him an irritated look as he said, "Shut up, Kid." The Southerner couldn't conceal his amusement, but opted for not saying anything. He was glad to have talked things out with Jimmy and they could go back to their old ways. Both riders relapsed into silence as they sipped their coffee in that starred, summer night.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Weeks passed quickly and life in Rock Creek had fallen into a different routine. War in the east had made many local men leave their homes and join the conflict thousands of miles away. The differences were evident to anyone who walked through town. Some of the businesses had closed down as their owners had moved out of Rock Creek, and the normally busy streets looked deserted more often than not. Fortunately, the town was also receiving a gradual influx of families that were fleeing from the unsafety of a land that was being savagely torn by the terrible war. Although Rock Creek was far from the action, the news of what was happening in the east reached them punctually.

Louise clearly noticed how all this information was affecting Kid. The shadow of strain and bitterness was evident in his face, making him appear somehow cold and detached. He never talked about what she knew worried him, and when Lou asked him directly, he simply didn't answer or changed the subject straightaway. It infuriated Louise the way he kept her in the dark in this respect. Her life was beginning to feel like a torment as each day she had to live with the constant fear of learning that he might decide to leave. Louise didn't know what was worse: to know for sure or this maddening uncertainty. Other than this continuous worry, things couldn't have been better between her and Kid. If felt as if they had been together all their lives and after that serious disagreement weeks ago, everything seemed to have fallen into place.

Louise turned her head to one side to look at his smiling face as he animatedly talked to his friends. Being her day off, Lou had decided to come over to the station and Rachel had insisted that she stayed for lunch. Extraordinarily today the only three remaining riders were at the station at the same time, and Lou could tell the blonde woman couldn't look more pleased as she served the food to her boys. Louise knew that it had been hard for the Express group to adapt themselves to the new situation with the sad absence of several members and the news of the war bombarding from everywhere. Yet, as Rachel had rightly said, life had to go on despite everything, and they had gradually got used to the new routine imposing on them.

Lou looked around the table and her eyes fell on Rosemary, who was sitting at the further end of the table next to Jimmy. She was really a strange woman, Louise thought. Although Rosemary was continually around the station or wherever Jimmy was, Lou knew that she and the woman would never be able to be close in the way she and Rachel were. They were civil and relatively amiable to each other, but still there was an insuperable distance which kept them apart.

Since Kid and Jimmy had repaired their dented friendship, the four of them had even had a meal at the local restaurant together, but even so, Louise just didn't feel comfortable in her presence. She didn't like the way that Rosemary looked at Kid or even at her as if she was trying to assess them, study them, sneak into their very souls. She made Lou feel awkward and apart from this uncomfortable feeling, Louise had noticed her veiled comments about Kid and his beliefs, and she hated that. Lou didn't know whether he didn't get the woman's hostile tone or he simply did his best to ignore her for his friend's sake. All in all, Kid didn't talk to her much and did everything to avoid being dragged into a conversation about something which surely would make tempers flare. Louise was glad that he could keep his calmness since she knew how difficult it must be for him not to explode on hearing those comments. As a matter of fact, Louise still didn't understand how someone like Kid could love a place so much to want to risk losing everything, even their lives, but she could accept the way he was.

It was now that she was seeing why he had been so against Rosemary. More than once Lou had been tempted to confront the woman and show her the sharpness of her tongue, but she had always refrained. The last thing she wanted was to embarrass or make him feel uncomfortable. Yet, Lou still felt insulted and vexed whenever Rosemary threw one of her subtle comments about Kid. Nobody was going to demean her man in front of her, and she knew that one of these days she wouldn't care about anything and would barge against her.

The door creaking open behind her made her snap of her reverie and the conversation around the bunkhouse stop. As all eyes fell on Teaspoon stepping inside, they all greeted the marshal warmly. He sat down at his usual place at the table while he removed his hat and wiped his forehead with a white handkerchief. "Boys… ladies," Teaspoon started gravelly, "I got news." His words instantly stilled everybody in the bunkhouse and all attention was drawn to the marshal. "It's over," he announced after a few seconds.

"You mean the Pony Express?" Buck asked with a surprised frown, and at the marshal's nod he added, not completely believing it was happening, "Just like that?"

Teaspoon nodded a second time, and Jimmy stated in a grave voice, "We're out of a job."

"I'm afraid so," the marshal replied morosely. When he had received the letter that morning, it had felt like the last blow to knock him out. With the end of the Express, he feared it would also mean the end of what was left of his small family.

"Great," Jimmy let out sarcastically as he sent a bitter look at Rosemary, who was silently watching with a calm and placid expression.

"I have an offer to make," Teaspoon continued. "One of my deputies left a couple of days ago, and if one of you wants it, the job is yours. The pay ain't great, but at least it's somethin' to keep you goin' before you make up your mind about what you wanna do."

"Not me," Kid, who had been quiet all this time, spoke up. "You know I already decided what I'm gonna do. I told you I'd only stay while the Pony Express was alive."

Teaspoon nodded and at the Southerner's words Lou's head shot to him as she looked at him with wide eyes. Her whole body started shivering, and she felt the urge to cry. Yet, she remained there, staring at Kid as if in shock. She was taken out of that state when his hand squeezed hers under the table, and he turned his head to her and smiled brightly. Lou, though, just couldn't bring herself to share his gesture and kept a serious expression. Kid didn't seem to notice anything amiss and simply continued listening to the conversation in the bunkhouse.

"Buck?" Teaspoon continued, but the Indian shook his head as he said, "Sorry, Teaspoon, but I have other plans."

Rachel sent him a quizzical look and unable to keep her curiosity in check, she asked, "Other plans?" Buck simply nodded and as he obviously wasn't going to explain himself, the station mistress insisted, "What other plans?"

Buck briefly met Kid's eyes across the table and said, "I'll tell you all in good time."

Rachel wasn't obviously satisfied with his answer but she didn't dare to insist. The woman feared that Buck would decide to go to his people, now that nothing was keeping him here. She knew that the idea had been playing on his mind since Ike had died, and maybe those were the plans he had mentioned. Rachel was aware that it would be dumb of her to expect the boys to hang around in the same way as when they had all been working for the Pony Express. They'd all eventually go different ways, but still she hoped they could still be seeing each other. Yet, if Buck returned to his Kiowa village, there was little or no chance that they would see much of him from then on.

"So, Jimmy, do you also have other plans or would you like to work for this old dog again?" Teaspoon asked.

Jimmy remained quiet for a few seconds, obviously fighting a battle inside his head and finally he said, "You ain't such a bad boss, so I guess I wouldn't mind to be under your orders again."

"Good!" Teaspoon exclaimed, pounding his fist on the table. He was clearly relieved that Jimmy had said yes, and at least he would stay in Rock Creek for a while.

Hickok slowly turned his head to Rosemary and found her accusing, angry eyes shooting daggers at him. After a beat she averted her gaze and adopting a proud stance, she stood up from the bench. "Excuse me," she said in a very serious voice before she dashed out of the house.

"Rosemary! Wait!" Jimmy called, jumping to his feet, but feeling that he had nothing much to say, he flopped onto his seat as he shook his head. The others in the bunkhouse had watched the scene between the pair, but didn't dare to say anything. The room was in complete silence as each of them was lost in their own thoughts. The only sounds which resounded were the cackling of the forks against the plates as they ate, or rather picked, at the rich pudding Rachel had served a few minutes ago. It was Teaspoon's voice which finally broke the silence after a while.

"Boys, let me congratulate you for the hard work you've done in all this time. Who would've thought that those thick-headed boys I met in Sweetwater would turn out to be not so bad after all?" A few twitters were heard and the marshal continued. "Feel proud of what you've done and don't let nobody tell you otherwise. But know that the most important deed you have pulled has been to stay together and support each other like a real family should. We've struggled, laughed, suffered, lived together all this time and I hope that the end of the Express won't mean the end of all this. Wherever your destinies take you, make sure there's always a little place in your hearts for those people you've grown to respect and love."

After Teaspoon's heart-felt speech nobody said another word. It was scary to think about what was going to happen from now on, especially under the terrible circumstances the country was in. Nobody had foreseen that by taking this job they would find a home, a real home. All the riders hadn't had one for years and after roaming for quite a while, it had been like a blessing to be part of something so special. It was as though all the pieces had assembled perfectly in this strange group of people and it was clearly amazing. The notion that the reason they all had come together was gone filled all of them with utter dread. Would they become strangers to each other? Would everything they had lived become a simple memory? Nobody could tell and they all hoped that despite everything they'd remain being a family.

* * *

A few hours later Jimmy rode to see Rosemary. She was now living in a small house she had rented in the farthest extreme of town. The young man took his sweet time to slide off his bay horse and tether it to the white fence that surrounded the dainty house. With slow steps he walked to the door and without much ceremony he let himself in.

"Rosemary?" he called but didn't get an answer. He could hear some noises coming from the kitchen, but he stood still in the middle of the hallway for a few moments, not looking forward to the confrontation he knew was in store for him. Knowing that he couldn't delay the matter much longer, he finally stomped towards the kitchen. When he stepped in, he saw Rosemary standing before the sink washing the plates left from last night's dinner. She didn't turn around to Jimmy even though he could tell by her stiff posture that she had heard him enter. "Rosemary?" Hickok called softly.

The woman slowly swung around as she dried her hands on the apron she was wearing and folding her arms over her chest she gave him a look that made him freeze in his place. "James, what a surprise!" she said sarcastically. "I thought you'd be busy locking up criminals and playing Rock Creek's national hero."

The young man let out a sigh, feeling that this was going to be harder than he had thought. "Please, Rosemary, let's talk."

"You want to talk now?" the woman barked, infuriated. "You made your decision without counting on me. So what's left to talk about?"

"I didn't plan on leaving you out. The news of the end of the Pony Express caught me by surprise as well as Teaspoon's offer. I accepted without actually thinking."

"So are you going to back out of it now?" Jimmy's silence told her all she needed to know, and she continued in the same angered tone. "I hate it when you make up those silly excuses to me." Jimmy was about to protest but the woman didn't let him. "Your friends had it perfectly clear when they said no to Teaspoon. I imagine Kid must have been very pleased when you made a fool of me in front of everybody."

"I didn't make a fool of you!" Jimmy exclaimed irritated. "And you're being unfair with Kid. He might have been hard on you, but he ain't that mean."

"Great! Now you even defend your dear friend against me!" she boomed sarcastically as she threw her arms upwards in frustration. "Anyway," she continued after a while, "I don't want to talk about Kid or his dumb girlfriend." Rosemary knew that she was starting to sound like a hysterical and jealous woman, but she didn't care. In fact, she was jealous of Louise however ridiculous that might sound to her own ears. She was jealous of the way she and Kid acted to each other when they were together. Rosemary wished Jimmy looked at her the way Kid looked at Louise.

Rosemary knew that Jimmy loved her and their circumstances were quite different. She was a recent widow and for the sake of decency they had to keep up appearances and not flaunt the intimate nature of their relationship in front of others. Yet, she wished Jimmy could let himself get carried away from time to time and show her how much she meant to him. Of course he was the kind of man that kept his feelings inside him and wouldn't make a show of it. Rosemary knew him, but that didn't prevent her heart from cringing as she sat in the bunkhouse, looking at those two sending coy smiles at each other as if they were alone in the room. Besides, Rosemary envied the way everybody fussed over Louise whenever she was around. They treated her as if she were part of that family they had formed. Rosemary knew that even though Kid had been the only one to voice his bad opinion about her, the rest had clear reservations about her. The woman felt like an outsider inside the group, and all that added up to her illogical dislike and jealousy of Louise.

"I don't know what's gotten into you today," Jimmy remarked, taken aback by the venom in her voice.

"I just feel deeply disappointed in you, James. We had plans and you've left me in the lurch," she added, this time more calmly.

"I never said yes," Jimmy reminded her.

"But you never said no either," the woman retorted. "I thought you understood how important this is. Isaiah would…"

"Damn it, Rosemary. I ain't Isaiah," Jimmy snapped angrily.

"I know that, and I've never intended to make you."

"Well, I feel as if I am a poor substitute to your perfect husband," Jimmy admitted bitterly.

Rosemary shook her head ruefully. "You've never understood me, have you?" she let out and they both remained in silence for a few minutes. "I'm leaving Rock Creek tomorrow," she announced after that brief break.

Jimmy walked the few steps separating them to stand before her and bringing his hands around her upper arms, he said, "I love you, Rosemary."

"I know," she replied softly. "But I need to do this. It's my whole life and I can't break with it for anything … for anybody." Jimmy nodded, feeling that they weren't so suited for each other after all. Rosemary needed a man who shared her passions and beliefs in the same strong way and Jimmy needed a woman who would simply be there for him, nothing else. That wasn't too much to ask, the young man thought irritated, but as he had told Kid, love was so damn difficult.

"I'll never forget you," Jimmy said as he leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her lips, the last kiss they would share. From now on loneliness would come and visit him at night again. Maybe this would be the worst decision he had made in his life, but somehow his heart told him that he wouldn't be happy living the kind of life Rosemary had already planned. He was a wild free soul and he probably wasn't meant to have a special one to share his good and bad days with. Love was overrated and he could be perfectly happy having a few good friends and a little romance from time to time. If he accepted his reality, maybe these moments wouldn't hurt so much as he was hurting right now.

* * *

After lunch at the station, Lou and Kid had driven to his property. Since Teaspoon's announcement neither had said much. The words the Southerner had said at the bunkhouse table were fresh in her mind, and Lou felt as if a hand was squeezing her throat hard and she hardly could breathe. She was scared stiff, but couldn't bring herself to talk to him. When he had suggested going to the ranch, she had simply nodded in agreement. Kid now spent some hours every day at his ranch, trying to finish those repairs, sometimes on his own and sometimes with Buck's help. Lou knew that the main part had already been done, and Kid had just bought some furniture for the house. Since Louise hadn't been to the place for a while, Kid wanted to show her all these improvements today.

The Southerner stopped the buckboard in front of the house and after jumping off it, he rounded the wagon to help Louise down. They walked to the house hand in hand, and when they stepped inside, she could quickly spot the changes in the lounge. There was a stout mahogany table with several chairs around it and a sofa placed opposite the fireplace. It wasn't much but Lou reckoned that those few additions gave the place a cozy atmosphere it didn't have before. She smiled at him in appreciation and expected him to lead the way upstairs to the master bedroom, which she knew he had also furnished. However, he stopped and steered her to his new table making her sit on one of the chairs while he took a seat opposite her. Louise looked at him with curiosity and had to smile when he took hold of her hand and bringing it closer to his mouth, he planted a feathery kiss on it. The Southerner didn't let go of her hand as he kept rubbing the back with his thumb.

"Lou," he started softly as she sent him a quizzical look. He paused briefly and then said, "There's something important I need to tell you."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, she pulled her hand out of his grasp and stood up nervously. "I don't wanna know!" she exclaimed loudly and turned from him, running to the other far side of the lounge. She stood before the window, fighting the tears that threatened to escape. Her reaction bewildered the young man and he stood up and came behind her.

"Lou?" he called softly.

"I don't wanna know," she repeated as she brought her hands to cover her ears while tears began trickling down her face.

Kid looked at her as if she had gone crazy all of a sudden, and placing a hand on her shoulder he turned her towards him. His hands lowered both of hers from where she had placed them over her ears. He didn't understand what was with her and the reason she was crying. "Lou, what's wrong?"

"Leave me alone and do what you want. See if I care," she barked among sobs.

"Lou, I don't understand. I was just trying to say …"

"I don't wanna know," she said at the top of her voice, cutting him off in mid-sentence.

"Know what, honey?" he asked, cupping her face in his right hand and caressing her cheek with his thumb.

Lou wanted to fight his touch, but she felt she didn't have the energy. "That you're leaving me to fight this goddamned war," she replied roughly and the tears soared as she uttered the words. Kid drew her to his arms as she sobbed against his chest. Her arms hugged him tightly as if this was their last minutes on this world before they were swallowed by the immense earth.

"No, honey," he spoke softly as he kissed the top of her head, "I ain't leaving you."

At his words Louise pulled away slightly and looked up at his face with a puzzled expression, "Wh…what?"

"I'm staying here with you. That's what I've been trying to tell you in the last ten minutes," Kid explained.

"Really? Are you serious?" Lou croaked, a small smile playing at her lips, but still not completely believing him.

Kid nodded with a big smile. "I just can't leave you. Mind you, it hasn't been easy for me to decide, but after everything that has happened there was no sense to return to a place that hasn't been my home for years. Virginia will always be special to me, but I want a future here … with you."

Lou started laughing as she pulled him closer and hugged him tightly. "Oh I'm so relieved!" she exclaimed in a happy voice.

They pulled apart but Kid kept his hands around her waist. "Did you truly believe I was leaving?"

"Well… yeah," Lou admitted sheepishly.

"The idea has been out of my head for a bit now. I thought you could tell. Why then would I take the trouble of repairing and furnishing this place if I wanted to leave?"

"I dunno," she replied dismissively. "But you wouldn't talk and I thought…"

"I just wanted to find the right moment … but well, with the Pony Express ending I couldn't wait any longer."

Lou punched him on the shoulder playfully as she exclaimed, "That ain't fair, Kid. You've made me live every day in complete anguish in the meantime."

"Sorry," the young man muttered bashfully. Despite feeling a bit annoyed, Lou smiled, love and relief surging through her overwhelmingly. The fear that had been present in the last few weeks had vanished at a stroke and she wanted to shout how happy she was. Without uttering a single word she wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips against his. She wanted to let him know how much she cared for him and how happy he made her. After a while they broke the kiss breathlessly and smiling.

"I want to tell you something else, Lou." The girl sent him a quizzical look and Kid continued, "Maybe, I should have talked to you about this before, but I thought you wouldn't mind."

"What is it?" Lou asked a bit too snappily, running out of patience with his talking in riddles.

"I've asked Buck to join me in starting and running the ranch," he finally announced.

"Those are the plans he was talking about in the bunkhouse?"

Kid nodded as he explained, "I told him not to say anything before I talked to you. So what do you think?"

"Me?" Louise asked with a puzzled frown. "It's your ranch, and you can do whatever you wish."

The Southerner shook his head at her words. "Lou, I want to share my life… everything with you, and I hope you feel the same way. So I need to decide everything with you." He paused briefly and Louise gave him an ample smile. It warmed her heart to think that he really wanted a future in common for the two of them. They had never talked much about it and never once had he mentioned marriage, but his words now filled her with dreams and hopes. "So what do you say?" Kid urged her when she remained in silence.

"I like Buck," she answered truthfully.

"He's really good with horses," the Southerner added. "I wish Jimmy could be part of this as well, but I know he won't settle for that." Lou nodded in understanding and Kid continued, "I told Buck that he can build himself a place of his own on the property. There's more than enough land to put up a small house or hut."

"Can't he live in here with you? You could well spare one of the bedrooms upstairs."

"Well, Buck surely must want to have some privacy for himself," Kid replied. "We've had enough with sharing the bunkhouse all this time. I know I want my privacy, and I wouldn't appreciate having anybody's eyes or ears nearby if I want to do this," he said as he leaned in and nibbled at Lou's ear. She giggled and a moan escaped her lips while her whole body instantly reacted to his touch. "Which reminds me," he said, backing away and looking in her eyes. "I still haven't shown you my bedroom."

"Kid, I've already seen everything. Have you forgotten I helped you to choose the furniture?" she said. A few weeks ago Kid had spent almost the whole afternoon at Tompkins's trying to decide what furniture to order for the bedroom. Lou had helped him to choose and he had finally ordered a beautiful metal-framed bed, a beech wardrobe and a matching dresser. Kid had also bought the bedding, soft white sheets and a beautiful blue quilt.

"I know you have," Kid replied. "But you haven't seen how they look in my room." He paused briefly and directing his bright, mischievous glance to her, he whispered, "Besides, I haven't tried the bed yet, and I thought you could help me with that." With a quick movement he scooped her up in his arms.

"Kid!" she protested, squirming in his hold. "Put me down."

"Lou, stop wriggling or you'll end up on the hard floor," Kid admonished and she stopped the movements at once. "I won't let you fall if you keep still." Lou didn't look very happy but simply wrapped her arms around his neck for support. "So what about trying the … new furniture?" he asked as he started towards the staircase.

Lou had to smile at his question. "Where did you get this sassy?" she asked teasingly as he climbed the stairs with her in his arms. "Where's my quiet and shy Kid?"

The Southerner chuckled as he struggled to see his way towards the bedroom. "Honey, I'm just the same, but you simply drive me crazy. Can't think straight when I'm with you."

Louise let out a contented sigh as she rested her head against his chest. She really felt like the luckiest woman in this very moment. If she could stop time, she would want to do it right now. For once there were no black storms in view and despite what was happening around them, the horizon appeared clear and spotless to her eyes. Lou would never have thought that a man could make her so happy. But then Kid wasn't any man. He was the first and only to have shown her that there was nothing wrong in trusting somebody and letting herself be loved. The desire to love and be loved had grown in her insides and she just wanted to share it with the man she had fallen so hard for. She knew Kid wasn't perfect and could err like everybody else. He could sometimes exasperate her but at the end of the day she was sure of one and only reality. She had his love and he would be there for her. Problems would inevitably come their way and her insecurities would surely shake her again, but right at this moment none of that mattered. Nothing at all.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

The weeks that followed the end of the Pony Express were full of changes for the former riders and Rachel. Rosemary Burke had left Rock Creek the day after her argument with Jimmy as she had threatened to do. She had gone quietly without any fuss or even saying good-bye to the ex-rider. Her departure had not surprised anybody as it had been common knowledge that she and Jimmy had had it rough for a while. Jimmy had started working as a deputy for Teaspoon, and he didn't seem to miss her much, or at least that was the impression he gave off. He wasn't the easiest person to read, and even though he might look detached of everything, he was likely to be suffering in silence. While the Pony Express owners didn't say anything against it, he and Buck were still sleeping in the bunkhouse while spending the rest of their time in their own new responsibilities. The company would probably want to sell the property soon, but so far they hadn't heard a word of it.

In that case, Rachel intended to make an offer and buy the house where she had been living for the last part of the year. She wanted to make Rock Creek her home, and even though the pay she got for being the teacher assistant wasn't enough to live by, she hoped she could find some other job in town. She wanted to try her luck in the local restaurant; she was a good cook, and maybe she could get hired as one there, or otherwise, she could work as a waitress. In any case, she'd try her utmost to find the means to stay in Rock Creek. She had gotten used to living here and moreover, the boys and Teaspoon were in the city, and she wouldn't want to part from them. She had come to care for them as if they were her own family and although they were all starting their own different lives now, she hoped they could still stick together like the family they had always been. The pain for those who had gone forever would never disappear but she was learning to live with it. Her heart was in constant pain as well when she thought of Cody and imagined what he might be living through. The news that they got from the east was terrible, and Rachel prayed every day that God spared him from all evil.

Buck spent every day on the ranch working alongside Kid. In the last few days he had been busy with starting to build the little cottage that would become his home. He had chosen a plot in the north side of the property near the creek that crossed the place. Kid was helping him in the task, and Buck hoped that soon they would finish the cottage so that he could move in. Since Kid had talked him into joining him in running the ranch, Buck had been able to focus the aims of his life. In the last few months he had felt completely lost and disorientated. Ike's death had been the most terrible blow he had ever received in his life and with the knowledge that the end of the Pony Express was close, Buck had been wondering what trail to follow when he were out of a job. He wasn't like the other riders and opportunities wouldn't pour over him but rather the opposite.

Teaspoon, Rachel and the other riders had been the only ones who had treated him like an equal, not caring what color his skin was or what god he prayed to. Buck had never thought that he'd find a place and people who he'd grow to care for so much. Joining the Express had been more Ike's idea than his as Buck had first been cautious to work and live with other young white boys. His previous experience told him that he'd better keep away from them and out of trouble. As a matter of fact, he had expected that he wouldn't last long in the job and would have to leave soon. Yet, his predictions had proved to be totally wrong as the station in Sweetwater and its small group soon became attached to him. Despite their ups and downs, Buck knew that they all cared for each other and looking back now he realized that this was the best present Ike could ever had left him.

So when the first warnings about the end of the Pony Express reached his ears, he had started to worry. The others would find their ways, but what about him? He wasn't a young boy anymore and wasn't willing to bear more scorn and disdain. Buck had thought of returning to his Kiowa village. It had been many months since he had last seen his brother, and Buck couldn't really know how things were going there. He knew that Red Bear would welcome him back with open arms, but he wasn't sure how the rest would react to his return. Buck hadn't had it easy when growing up, and he feared that the situation would be pretty much the same, especially after him living in the white world for so many years.

When Kid had approached him with his proposal, Buck had hesitated at first. The ranch was the Southerner's dream, and Buck didn't want to stand in his way. Kid had insisted that he'd be honored to share his plans with him, and the Indian found himself eventually accepting. In truth, he was the one who felt honored for having his friend's trust in such a way as to want to include him in his projects. Kid had given him the reason to stay and more importantly, an aim in life… at least for the moment. He and Kid had grown close in the last few months and even though nobody would ever fill the gap that Ike had left, Buck felt that he and the Southerner would work together smoothly.

Staying in Rock Creek would make it possible for him to be around the people he had grown to care for. Buck would have never guessed that it would be so important for him to feel he belonged, especially with people so different from him. The way he had been raised and his first contacts with the white world had made him a reserved person to say the least and kept to himself most of the time. It had been his way to defend himself against a hostile world that saw him as nothing but an outsider everywhere he went. Only when he had met Ike and later come into contact with the Pony Express group, did his perspectives change radically. He had learned to trust and become part of a family.

A few days after the Express had closed down, Kid had moved into his new house. It felt kind of strange and lonely to sleep in his brand new bedroom all on his own after sharing the bunkhouse with five other riders for almost two years. He really welcomed the privacy, as he had told Lou, but he knew it would take him a while to get used to the idea that this was his home now. He had never imagined that he'd be living all alone as his original plan had been to share all this with his new bride. All those plans had fallen ,through, and Kid didn't regret his break-up with Doritha at all. That had brought Lou to his life; she was the woman of his life. Yet, in his heart he wished he had Lou to share all this with every single day.

Louise had stayed a couple of times already, and in those nights Kid hadn't felt so lonely. It was probably her presence those times that made the house so big and empty when she wasn't around. He really needed more than to have her as a guest from time to time. He wanted to sleep and wake up with her every day, but he knew that it was too soon to propose. That would only scare her away, and he swore to himself that he wouldn't do anything that risked losing her again. Kid just hoped that the right time would come when he could ask her to marry him and she would say yes.

In the meantime, the courting went on without any problems, and he had to content himself with the moments they could enjoy their love in each other's company. Since there were no rides to undertake anymore, they had more time to be together. He really enjoyed the long conversations they shared about everything that worried each of them. Louise seemed more willing to trust and he was learning to enjoy everything without worrying. Many evenings Lou came over, and they had dinner on the ranch while he explained to her all his plans and how things were going. Lou listened to each of his words intently and with great interest.

Work on the ranch was anything but easy, especially as it was the beginning of everything. He and Buck had finished all the main repairs, and now they were working hard on finishing Buck's house. They had also bought the first couple of horses, and the two of them spent part of the day breaking and training the animals. One of the horses, a black stallion, was proving too much for either him or Buck, and it was taking them longer to tame him than they had thought. They really needed to have both horses ready for sale as soon as possible. Their steady income from working as Pony Express riders had stopped and they really needed fresh money before debts started piling up.

"Let me start with him today," Kid told Buck as he opened the corral gate. He stopped briefly and eyed the horse that was bucking and kicking in the furthest extreme of the enclosed area.

"You sure you want to try?" Buck asked as he leaned over the fence surrounding the corral. "He seems to be in a worse mood than usual."

Kid did not reply and simply walked towards the horse which kept the same nervous and wild behavior. The Southerner approached the animal warily, talking in soft tones as a way to calm him down. At least the horse was already saddled, and they did not have to waste hours on end just trying to put the saddle on the horse's back. Kid reached him and placed his hand on the animal's back, and like a miracle the horse stopped his frenetic kicking. The young man sent a satisfactory look at his friend who lifted a thumb to him, foreseeing that maybe today they would be lucky with the difficult horse. With careful movements Kid untied the horse and got on top of him. He spurred him lightly, and to his surprise the animal responded and started trotting around the corral. The animal obeyed all his orders, and after a few minutes Kid stopped him, really glad that the horse had finally submitted.

"Well done, Kid," Buck called from his position behind the fence.

"I didn't do much, actually," the Southerner admitted. "Seems that the work of these past days has finally paid off. He started to dismount, and when he lifted his leg over the horse's back, for some strange reason and unexpectedly, the animal reared and started bucking again with great strength. The sudden movements sent Kid onto the dusty ground as the horse kept jumping and kicking in a wild frenzy. The animal's hooves stomped dangerously close to his head, but as he tried to move, the former rider realized that he just couldn't.

"Kid!" Buck called urgently as he ran into the corral to help his friend. "Kid! Get out of there!"

"I can't!" the young man replied. His back was hurting painfully, and whenever he tried to move a single muscle, it was as if all his body was going to break in a million pieces.

Fearing that the horse would trample over his friend's head and smash his skull, Buck dashed to shoo the horse away. After several attempts, the Indian managed to grab the reins and stop his frenzy movements. After tethering the animal to a fence post, Buck spurted to his friend's side, falling onto his knees.

"Kid, how are you?"

"I don't know," the Southerner replied in a weary voice, his eyes barely open a crack. "I can't breathe quite rightly. I think I broke some ribs, and I must have hit something in my back too."

"Can't you move?"

"No," Kid whizzed, his whole body aching with just the minimum effort.

"That horse is a bad beast," Buck muttered between clenched teeth as worry took over him, seeing his friend in that state. "Let me carry you to the house, and I'll go get the doctor afterwards."

Kid nodded imperceptibly and closing his eyes he fell into a deep slumber. Buck immediately managed to take him to the bedroom, and after settling him in the bed as comfortable as possible, he galloped to town in a flash. When he reached the doctor's small office, his wife told Buck that her husband had gone to the mercantile for an errand. Without wasting a single second, the Indian ran to the store, and as soon as he stepped inside, he spotted the physician talking to Mr. Tompkins.

"Doctor Sanders!" Buck called in an urgent voice.

The man turned to the young man calling his name, foreseeing that today's quiet spell was to be over. "What's wrong, son?"

"You need to come with me now … it's…"

"Buck?" A soft voice behind him interrupted his flow of words and as he turned around, he saw Louise walking to him with Rachel in her tow. "Something wrong?"

"It's Kid. He's had an accident." A muffled yelp escaped Lou's lips, and her hand came to cover her mouth. Her body started trembling like a leaf, and terrible images popped into her mind overwhelmingly. Buck continued talking, but she seemed deaf to his words and hardly noticed Rachel's arm rest on her shoulders.

"I'll fetch my bag, and I'll follow straightaway," Doctor Sanders said as he quickly walked to the door.

Buck and Rachel followed him, and it was Tompkins's voice calling her name that snapped Lou out of her torpor. "Louise, you go. I'll get by fine on my own today."

"Thank you, Mr. Tompkins," she managed to say in a cracked voice and dashed after Rachel and Buck, not bothering to remove the apron she used when working.

Once they were on the ranch, Louise scuttled to the house and climbed the stairs like a shot. As she opened the door to the bedroom, she called his name in a whisper, fearing what she might find. There was no reaction from him, and Louise softly walked to the side of the bed. His eyes were closed and the stiff position of his body told her that he was sore and uncomfortable. Louise fell on her knees next to the bed, fighting the tears behind her eyes, and stroked his cheek with her right hand softly. The Southerner opened his eyes and on seeing her, he managed to smile.

"Hey!" he said in a weak voice.

"How are you feeling, Kid?" she asked as her hand continued brushing his cheek carefully.

"A bit under the weather," he replied, trying to make light of the situation. "You don't worry none."

"The doctor is coming now," she said and Kid tried to nod, but found he just couldn't make that small movement without hurting. Stretching towards him, Louise kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you," she whispered in his ear.

In that moment Rachel and Buck made their way inside followed by Doctor Sanders. Louise rose to her feet and allowed the doctor to take her former position next to Kid's side. "How are you doing, son?"

"I've seen better days."

"Well, let's see what I can do for you," the doctor said and politely asked the other three people in the room to leave. Lou tried to protest but finally caved, following Buck and Rachel outside. Doctor Sanders then proceeded to examine Kid. Accidents with horses were not rare around these parts, and it didn't take the doctor long to diagnose what was wrong with the young man. Carefully he managed to wrap Kid's body in a strong bandage and gave him some laudanum to soothe the pain. The Southerner fell asleep just minutes after drinking the medicine, and then the physician walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Lou had been unable to keep still for a whole minute as she waited for the doctor in the lounge. Worry did not leave her, and despite Buck and Rachel's reassuring words, she just could not relax without knowing whether Kid was going to be all right. He had looked so weak and pale up there, and it scared her to think that he had been wounded seriously. The sound of a door opening upstairs followed by steps made her heart skip a beat, and her eyes fearfully shot to spot the doctor coming down the stairs. Buck and Rachel stood up from the sofa and came behind her to receive Doctor Sanders.

"How is he?" Buck asked.

The physician scratched his head and after a beat, he said, "He has a couple of broken ribs and hit a vertebra in the fall."

"That's why he can't move?" Rachel asked this time.

The doctor nodded and at this cue Lou couldn't control herself any longer and let out fearfully, "Will he get better?"

"Oh yeah," the physician replied promptly. "The strong bandage I've applied will help to heal the fracture and the other wounds, and a week in bed or so will finish the job."

"Really?" Lou insisted, still unsure to believe that Kid was actually as fine as Doctor Sanders was saying.

"Yes, Miss. It will take him a bit longer to completely get back into shape, but nothing impossible."

Lou smiled, clearly relieved at the news while Buck asked, "Can we see him now?"

"Can't see any reason not to," Doctor Sanders replied. "I've given him something for the pain, and he's sleeping now." After giving the three people a few more details, the physician shook hands with Buck and tipped his head to the women as he turned to leave. "I'll be back tomorrow and see how he gets on."

As soon as the door clicked closed behind the doctor, Lou led the way up to the bedroom. As the physician had rightly said, Kid was sound asleep. She noticed the white bandage wrapped around his torso, and she fought the urge to touch him. He needed his rest, and she wouldn't risk waking him up. Louise simply brought a chair closer to the bed as her eyes never left him a single minute.

"His breathing sounds funny," Lou muttered to nobody in particular as worry took over her again.

"It's probably because of the broken ribs, Louise," Rachel replied as she came up behind the chair the girl was sitting on and placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Yeah, maybe," Lou conceded with a soft voice. "But he's never sounded like that when he sleeps."

"You'd know that, would you?" Buck couldn't help to make the remark as a smile began to play across his face. Lou's cheeks turned a bright shade of red while she sent an annoying look at the young man. The comment that was meant to raise her spirits only managed to embarrass and irritate her, so Buck hurried to mend what his mouth had blotched. "Lou, he's fine. You heard the doctor."

Louise nodded, feeling silly for letting her worry and fears show in front of Rachel and Buck. Kid was fine and was simply sleeping. As the doctor had said, he just needed to rest for a while and then his wounds would heal in good time.

* * *

A couple of hours later Kid woke up, and when his eyes swept round the room as much as his inert position let him, he saw Rachel, Jimmy, Teaspoon and Buck. As soon as the four noticed that he was awake, they approached the bed.

"How are you feeling, son?" Teaspoon asked, resting his hands on the foot of the bed.

"A bit sore," he replied in a weak voice.

"Good way to start, Kid!" Jimmy remarked teasingly. "You've been a rancher how long? A couple of weeks? And you go and almost break your neck!"

Despite the pain coursing all over his body, Kid had to chuckle at the comment. "Yeah, tease me all you want," the Southerner replied in the same tone. "Consider yourself lucky that I can't move."

"Yeah, sure, Mr. Clever," the now deputy retorted sarcastically while grinning from ear to ear.

"Leave Kid alone." The mother instinct in Rachel pushed its way in her heart, feeling that the Southerner shouldn't strain himself more than necessary. "Can I get you something? Maybe some water?"

Instead of answering her question, Kid blurted out a question that had been in his mind as soon as he woke up, "Where's Lou?" He had instantly noticed her absence and wondered if she had gone downstairs for some reason.

"She's gone," Buck said as he sat in the same chair that Lou had previously taken.

"Gone?" he repeated with a puzzled frown.

"Had something to do in town. She'll be back later," Rachel added, and then repeated the question that Kid hadn't answered. "Can I get you some water?"

The Southerner nodded with a grave expression. He couldn't help but feel disappointed that Lou hadn't waited for him to wake up. What possibly could be so urgent for her to leave him like that? He knew that he was being unfair and selfish in his silent considerations, but sore as he was, he felt irritated and very much in need of being fussed over by the woman he loved.

The conversation going around the room made Kid forget his irritation momentarily. Jimmy was complaining that working for Teaspoon was becoming a tedious routine, very different from his days as a Pony Express rider. The most daring thing he had to do in all this time had been to rescue Mrs. Allen's cat from atop a tree. Hickok continued moaning about the boredom of his present job while Teaspoon kept telling him to stop the whining. The banter between marshal and deputy continued to everybody's amusement. It was in that moment that a knock resounded, and the door slowly opened to reveal Lou's figure. As she stepped inside, she noticed that Kid was awake, and her lips stretched into a big smile.

"Hey!" she called as she approached the bed. Kid's smile was even bigger as his eyes followed her walking towards him. "How are you feeling?" she asked, her body hovering over him next to the bed.

"Much better now that you're here," he replied and painfully lifted his arm to grab her hand. He gave her a slight pull towards him, making her upper middle to fall on the bed. Her head came closer to his with the impulse, and Kid quickly placed his hand on her neck, bringing her lips against his and kissing her full on the mouth.

"Kid! Stop it!" she protested and tried to pull herself free, feeling embarrassed that all his friends were watching them.

Rachel and the three men exchanged smiles at the moment between the couple and taking this as a cue to leave, Teaspoon said, "We'll go now. We see you're in good hands, son."

Kid grinned in acknowledgment, and the four filed out of the room. As soon as the door clicked closed, the Southerner repeated the trick and brought Lou closer, kissing her passionately. After a couple of minutes, Louise pulled away. She kept half her body on the bed and brushing her cheek against his, she said, "No one would think you're unwell by the way you kiss."

"It's my back that hurts, Lou, not my lips … and definitely not my heart," he replied huskily and turned his head to hers to prove his point, engaging her in another kiss.

When the kiss ended, she jumped to her feet briskly. "I'll bring my bag in now and start unpacking," she said breezily as she scurried out of the room.

"Unpacking?" Kid let out with a frown. "What do you mean?" The girl was already out of the bedroom and couldn't hear him, but he continued calling her name. "Lou?" he called again as he heard the door creak open and her steps resound.

"Yeah?" she asked as she walked in, bringing the carpet bag she had mentioned and placing it on top of the dresser.

"What's in that bag?" he asked.

"Just some of my things," Louise answered as he turned around to look at him. "I ain't leaving you while you're like this. The doctor said you should be in bed for a few days, and in the meantime I'll be your unasked guest. I've just brought some clothes to change while I'm here. Sorry to impose upon you, but I'm afraid you got no alternative. You need to be looked after, and I plan to do that."

Kid stared at her with a mixture of awe and utter adoration. "Don't be sorry. I'm happy to have you here, you know that," he replied with an ample smile.

"I talked to Tompkins, and he's let me have those days off now," she explained as she emptied her bag, placing the garments in the dresser drawers and the wardrobe. "So I won't let you out of my sight for a single minute till you get better."

"Lou, oh no!" Kid let out in a pitiful voice. "You were supposed to use those days to visit your brother and sister." He knew Louise had been looking forward to visiting them, and she was going to have a few days next week to do that. It meant a lot to her, but if she spent those days taking care of him, she'd have to postpone her visit to her siblings once again.

Louise shrugged her shoulders dismissively and sitting on the bed carefully she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. "It's fine. I can always go some other time, and this is more important," she said looking intently in his eyes. "It's nobody's fault you got injured."

"You're an amazing woman, Louise McCloud," he whispered as he brought his hand to caress her face. She smiled pleasantly and forced herself to break the moment. In Kid's state she couldn't afford to get in a romantic mood. He needed his rest and get his strength back, and she would make sure that he did just that.

"Now be a good boy, and sleep a bit more," she said as she pulled herself to a standing position, ready to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" I thought you said you wouldn't let me out of your sight," he added.

"Yeah, but you need to eat. I'm just going downstairs to try to fix something for dinner," she explained while rearranging the quilt over his body and tucking him in. "Have some rest in the meanwhile. I won't be long."

"I don't wanna rest."

Lou didn't say anything and simply shook her head to his senseless words. He couldn't move a muscle without hurting, and he still said he didn't want to rest. She presaged that Kid wouldn't be the easiest person to deal with when sick. He'd surely want to leave the bed as soon as he felt slightly better, and Lou imagined she'd have to fight his stubborn nature. "Suit yourself," she finally said as she crossed the room towards the door. "See you in a bit."

About an hour later Louise returned to the bedroom carrying a tray with a smoking bowl, a glass, a water carafe and some bread. Opening the door slowly she smiled as her eyes fell on Kid's sleeping figure. She felt relieved that at least the pain wasn't preventing him from getting some sleep, and in case that might happen, Doctor Sanders had left some laudanum with her to help him in that aspect. She placed the tray on the dresser and sat on the edge of the bed to wake him. For a moment she simply remained watching him sleep peacefully, but eventually she brushed her lips against his softly and Kid opened his eyes, smiling as soon as he saw her.

"I brought you some dinner, sleepyhead," she said in a whisper.

"Good," Kid replied, his voice husky from sleep. "What did you cook?"

"Just some broth to help you restore your strength," Louise replied as she rose and turned to grab the bowl with the hot soup.

"Hold on there, Lou," he retorted as he could tell what her intentions were. "How am I supposed to eat lying down like this?"

"I'll be careful, I promise," she replied with a wink.

"No, Lou, not like this," Kid insisted stubbornly. "Let me sit up against the headboard at least." Louise gave him a look as if he was out of his mind but he insisted. "Please. It will be fine."

Lou wasn't sure it was a good idea, but she didn't have the heart to say no to his begging eyes. So turning around from him, she left the bowl on the tray again. "All right, but don't try to play hero. If the pain is too much, just let me know, all right?" she remarked seriously, letting him know that she meant business.

"Yes, ma," he replied mockingly.

Lou chuckled and came closer to the bed as she rolled up her sleeves, ready for the task. "Just let me move you," she said and noticing that Kid was about to protest, she added, lifting a threatening finger in his direction. "One word, and we'll forget about the whole thing, all right?"

"Fine," the Southerner let out with an unhappy expression. Louise stooped over him and wrapping her arms behind his shoulders, with a strong push she slid his body smoothly up and carefully let him rest against the headboard. Kid let out a sudden moan, which made her panic instantly.

"Kid, are you all right?" she asked him in a frantic voice.

"Just fine," he replied. "Pain struck me suddenly with the movement, but I'm fine now."

Lou eyed him warily, not sure whether he was telling the truth. His forehead was covered in sweat, and his breathing was uneven and a bit too quick. "You sure? Maybe you should lie down again."

"I'm fine, Lou. Honestly." Lou kept looking at her suspiciously and Kid added, "Come on, let me try that broth you made for me."

Louise hesitated a moment, but eventually she decided not to say anything. She sat down on the edge of the bed and placing the plate on her lap, she grabbed the spoon with the intention of feeding him the hot soup. "Lou, let me do it. I ain't a baby," he protested.

The girl sent him an unpleasant look, but didn't utter a single word. Instead, she brought the bowl and the spoon closer to his reach. His hand grabbed the spoon but before making it reach to his mouth, his trembling hand spilled its contents over the napkin Lou had tied around his neck. She sent him a knowing look and feeling embarrassed by the evidence, he muttered, "Maybe you can help me with this today."

Louise grabbed the spoon back from him and started feeding him the broth. "You ain't a baby, but you're sometimes such a child," she remarked half-seriously.

"Please, Lou. Take pity of me. I'm a sick man after all," he remarked in an exaggerated whining tone.

Lou had to laugh at his antics as she continued the task in silence. Neither said a word for a while till Kid finished off the broth. "You're surprisingly strong," the Southerner remarked, and at Lou's puzzled look he added, "Earlier on you lifted me as easily as if I were made of air." Lou giggled as he wiped his mouth with the white napkin. "You could even carry me."

"You bet I can," Lou retorted, and when Kid gave her a confused stare, she explained, "I practically did that time when I found you totally drunk on the street."

Kid groaned at the reference, clearly not very fond of the memory. "Don't remind me," he complained. "I made a complete fool of myself."

Lou shook her head as she said, "You were just hurting, Kid. Only fools don't feel a thing." She kept her eyes downcast, unable to meet his eyes. Despite the fact that months had passed, she couldn't help but feel jealous whenever she thought of Doritha. If Kid hadn't found out that she had cheated on him, they would probably be married now. The thought was enough to make her shudder. Louise knew that Kid loved her, but she somehow wondered whether, despite the circumstances, a part of him still hurt for losing the woman he had been destined to marry.

"And you're always there to patch me up… in all senses," Kid added, stretching his arm and touching her face softly. She didn't cease to amaze him with everything about her, and Kid couldn't thank heaven enough for being as lucky as to have her in his life.

"I hope that's not the only reason you're with me," she said without a hint of amusement in her voice as she moved her face out of his grasp.

Kid was taken aback by her words and the seriousness in them, and stared at her with utter confusion. "Where did that come from, Lou? You know I love you."

Louise shook her head, cursing herself for her foolish words. Why was she so stupid as to question Kid's love for her all the time? He had shown her enough times already that he adored her. She could be such a fool. "Sorry, Kid. I don't know what came over me. It was dumb."

"I love you," he repeated firmly.

"I know," she muttered, now feeling very ashamed of herself and her silly mistrust. "I know you do."

"Then stop that pretty head of yours from worrying about nothing," Kid said with a smile. He knew her too well and was sure where that comment had come from. After the hard life she had to endure, Lou was understandably cautious and distrustful, so she still had doubts that he really wanted to be with her. The Southerner wished he could make her understand that she was the best that had happened in his whole life. Any man would give their eye for a lady like Lou. Kid felt that luck had struck him and granted him with this most precious gift.

Lou nodded and trying to change the direction of the conversation she asked, "You tired?"

"A bit," he conceded. Admittedly, struggling to keep his body in an upright position was more exhausting than he wanted to let on.

"Time to rest then," she said and proceeded to help Kid into a lying position. Once again she rearranged the bedding over his body, making sure that he was well covered. When she turned to go, she noticed something tugging at her dress and looking down, she realized that it was Kid's hand clutching the material of her skirt.

"Don't I even get a little kiss?" he asked with a big smile. Lou giggled and bent over to plant a quick kiss on his lips, but Kid wrapped his right arm around her neck, deepening and intensifying the kiss. Lou let herself get lost in his lips, and after a while they pulled away, but the young man kept his arm hooked around her neck, keeping her close.

"I gotta go, Kid," she whispered, her lips almost touching his as she talked. "You need to rest, and I have to wash dinner things downstairs."

"You coming to bed later?"

"Sure, but no dancing or playing tonight," she said playfully and giving him a last peck on his lips, she disengaged his arm from her neck and ambled towards the door.

Kid kept grinning as his eyes followed her till from his position he couldn't see her anymore. His body still ached terribly after today's tribulations, he felt frustrated for having to be confined in bed and all the time wasted because of the accident was constantly in his mind. However, despite all these circumstances, he was in high-spirits, feeling blissful and elated. Lou was here to spend days with him alone, and the prospect of spending so many days, hours, minutes and seconds with her filled his heart warmly. No matter what the situation was, she was here. It was like a dream come true. If he had known that this was all it took to make her move here, he would have volunteered to be wounded before. Being a temporary thing and all, it didn't matter. She was here with him, but still his heart desired that she make this her home, a home with him.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

As days crawled by, Kid began feeling better, and the pain gradually subsided. Staying in bed for days on end was getting on the Southerner's nerves. As soon as his back wasn't bothering him so much and he could move better, he had insisted that he wanted to get up. Lou had fought him stubbornly, and in the end managed to keep him in bed for five whole days. She had had to use all her persuasion to make him submit, and when nothing seemed to stop his continuous moaning and attempts to have his way, Louise simply used her sharp tongue to stop him. A loud reprimand in time always had its desire effect. Kid kept grumbling and groaning to himself, but he never dared to cross her when she was in such a mood.

All in all, Louise found that she was enjoying this time with Kid as they could talk non-stop, enjoyed each other's company and they could sleep together every night. It felt as if they were a married couple, and Lou knew that she wanted this life in her future. Apart from their banter when Kid was being unreasonable about the doctor's instructions, they got on perfectly well. They had good laughs together, and Louise thought that Kid was so cute as he got all shy and embarrassed when she had to feed or help him clean up the first couple of days he couldn't move.

After those five days, Lou finally allowed Kid to leave the confinement of his bed. Doctor Sanders gave his approval and told them that Kid should start exercising his muscles gradually. Of course, she still didn't let him overdo himself, and after walking a short distance with her hands secured around his arm or on his waist, Kid spent the rest of his time sitting on the sofa in the lounge. Lou had to admit that he was getting stronger.

After a week, Lou had to go back to work; she had managed to get a couple of extra days off, but she couldn't delay her return any longer. Mr. Tompkins had been understandable with her situation although he had first grumbled about it not being very decent for a girl to stay in a single man's house. The store owner was the kind of person not to mince words and say exactly what he thought, and at that comment Lou had almost laughed, thinking that she had already done much more than sharing the house with Kid. Despite his initial protest, Mr. Tompkins hadn't said another word, and Lou couldn't thank him enough for his understanding. Yet, she couldn't take any more time off work. The store keeper might run out of patience and decide to let her go. Louise needed this job and thus the following Monday she set off towards the general store. She knew that Buck would keep an eye on Kid till she returned that afternoon, which made her feel a bit more reassured.

In this time Buck had continued working with those two horses, especially with the one that had caused Kid to be in his present state. He wished they could sell the horses soon and lose sight of the black stallion. Kid could well be dead now if things had turned out to be different. As Buck had said, that horse was a bad beast, which nobody could trust. There were animals like that in the same way some people couldn't be trusted. Kid's nasty fall had made Buck bring back to mind a similar episode in those first days of the Pony Express. Ike had been wounded in the head by a mustang they had been working on. Jimmy had been ready to kill the animal, but Ike had begged him not to do it. That horse hadn't been good either, but Ike had finally got to the animal and managed to tame it. Ike had always had a special way with horses. Buck had never known anybody who could understand animals as good as Ike could. Maybe his inability to talk made him have like a sixth sense with animals. Ike would really have liked it here, Buck thought as he looked around the property from his position on the roof of his hut. There was nothing much going on yet, but in good time this place would be bubbling with activity. Buck had no doubt about it whatsoever. Kid was the kind of person to make all this a reality, and he surely knew about horses. Buck was really glad to be part of this wonderful dream and hoped Kid was back to health soon and they could continue with work on the ranch.

His hut was almost finished, and Buck would soon be able to move in. He was now working on the roof, making sure that there were no flaws in it. He wouldn't appreciate having leaks or drafts when the winter rain unmercifully poured over the house. It was going to cost him a bit more, but he was adding some extra wooden planks to the roof to reinforce its effectiveness. Buck couldn't deny that he felt very proud of his little hut, the first place he could truly call his own which he had built with his own hands. As soon as the roof was completed, he'd buy some furniture, not much, just a bed, cupboards, a stove and maybe a table, and then he could move in.

Sleeping in the bunkhouse was becoming harder and harder with each passing day. When at night his body hit his bunk, memories rushed into his mind, leaving a strange longing in his soul. Jimmy had recently moved out of it and had taken an unused room at the back of the marshal's office, so the loneliness in the bunkhouse was even more palpable. Kid had suggested to Buck that he could sleep in one of the bedrooms in the house temporarily, but the Indian had declined. He knew that the offer was genuine, but he didn't want to impose his presence. Kid was in love with Louise, and Buck didn't want to play gooseberry or be in their way when the couple were together.

It was the last hours of the afternoon when from atop the roof Buck saw Louise's wagon approach the property. He waved at her when she was closer and the girl lifted a hand in acknowledgment as she stopped the carriage in front of the unfinished hut.

"How's our patient?" she called, squinting her eyes against the sun shining behind Buck's figure.

The Indian carefully slid off the roof and jumped onto the ground next to the wagon. "I'm afraid I'm a poor substitute for you," he said, leaning his elbow against the hitched horse. He's been sulking for you all day." Lou gave him an amused smile, and then Buck added, "You should marry him. That's what he really needs."

"Shouldn't you be working on that roof of yours?" she asked pointedly, feeling irritated and embarrassed at the same time.

"Actually I'm finished for today," Buck replied, unable to hide his amusement. "But I can unhitch the wagon and see to the horse for you."

Lou didn't even say her thanks and simply jumped off the wagon. Passing the reins to Buck, she let him take her previous position on the wagon seat, and immediately he drove off towards the stables. Louise padded on towards the house, and as she opened the door and saw Kid on the sofa, she cast him a bright smile. "Hey, handsome," Lou exclaimed as she crossed to him. She kissed him lightly on the lips and sat next to him, hooking her arm around his. "How was your day?"

"Very long without you," he replied truthfully. "But you know what? I've managed to stand on my own two feet and walk around the house pretty well and without feeling much pain."

"Really?" she let out with a big smile.

"But I get tired quite easily," Kid muttered with a bitter gesture. He felt stupid as he tried to take a few steps, shambling along as if he were a drunken duck.

"Little by little, Kid. You heard the doctor," Lou reminded him.

"I know."

They remained in silence for a few minutes, and then Louise slapped his thigh playfully as she jumped to her feet. "I'd better fix something to eat tonight," she said and scurried towards the kitchen, but she stopped at the door and turned around towards Kid again. "Is Buck staying for dinner?"

"I don't think so," he replied. "He's going to tonight's social, and even got himself an escort." Kid smiled at the reference. Buck had been babbling on about beautiful Esperanza Montoya, a newcomer to Rock Creek. She was Mexican, and all her family had recently moved to a farm in the vicinity of town. Apparently, the woman had caught Buck's eye and despite his first resistance, he had asked her to accompany him to the dance, and she had accepted. Kid was happy for his friend and hoped that things progressed with this lady. He was still smiling when he looked at Lou and found her strangely morose. "Lou, what's wrong?"

His voice made her react and forcing a smile on her face, she said, "Nothing. I didn't know there was a social. That's all."

Without waiting for his reply, she turned around and slid into the kitchen. His comment had made her remember that fateful day when she had decided to secretly surprise him at the dance. The memory brought a terrible pain to her heart. She had been so excited and looking forward to it, but then everything had ended up in a complete disaster. That night she had cried her eyes out as the idea that Kid was besotted with the new teacher had haunted her mind. And then the following day when she had learned how Kid had got involved in a duel for the same lady, she had believed that she'd go mad from the pain he was causing her. All that was a memory, a faraway memory, but painful anyway, and even though she had tried to put all those moments behind her, it still hurt her to think about it.

Trying to shush those thoughts away, Louise concentrated on fixing tonight's dinner, and started peeling and dicing the vegetables for the stew she was going to prepare. Her movements were neat and strong, and despite her initial intentions she couldn't forget about that social that had caused them to break up the following day. She was so intent on the vegetables as well as overwhelmed by the memories flooding her mind that she almost jumped out of her skin when a couple of arms enfolded her tiny waist. Looking over her shoulder, she found Kid's smiling face watching her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a hint of reprimand in her voice.

"I told you I'm feeling better," he said, planting a kiss on her shoulder. "I've been exercising today."

Louise slowly turned around so that they were face to face, and she wrapped her own arms around his waist. She knew that he was getting stronger every day, but she also knew that the injury on his back made him dizzy from time to time, and she feared he might stumble and fall.

"Are you upset we ain't going to that social?" he asked.

"Of course not," Lou replied dismissively. "You know I don't care about those things."

Kid nodded and added, "I promise we'll go next time, all right? And…" he paused briefly to send her a mischievous smile and then continued, "a little bird has told me you have a beautiful dress I never got the chance to see you in."

At the reference Lou tensed and disengaging herself from his hold she moved away from him. "Don't mention that day to me again if you value your life!" she exclaimed in an irritated tone pointing a finger in his direction.

"Lou…" Kid let out with a stunned expression. He was really taken aback by the bitterness he could notice in her voice. Very slowly he hobbled towards her and placing himself in front of her, Kid put a finger under her chin and made her meet his eyes. "Lou. I'm sorry for what happened back then. You know that. I was only asking you about the dress."

"I told you I don't want to talk about that!" she retorted loudly and tossed her head out of his grasp.

"Lou, I thought we were fine with that," Kid insisted stubbornly. He was worried that she couldn't get past that moment in their lives. The girl didn't talk and he added, "Lou, if you keep whatever is eating you inside, it will end up hurting us in the long run. Talk to me, please."

"I'm fine with that, really," Lou said in a soft voice.

"It doesn't look like that to me."

"Kid, I can't help hurting when I think about it."

Kid placed his hands on her shoulders and brought her closer to him. "Lou, nothing happened. I never meant to hurt you. You need to start believing that. We can't change the past, just learn from our mistakes. I never tried anything against you on purpose."

"I know that," she admitted in a soft voice and rested her head in his chest. "I do believe you, honestly. I'm sorry about this. I don't know what came over me." Kid encircled her with his arms, and they stayed in a close hug for a few minutes till Louise mumbled something against his chest.

"What did you say?" Kid asked since he hadn't been able to make out her muffled words.

Lou looked up at him and said, "The dress. I ripped it to shreds." They stared at each other for a few seconds, and then both of them burst out laughing almost at the same time. Strangely Louise started feeling better and somehow liberated from those memories as she was able to laugh at something which had hurt her so much.

"I'll have to buy you a new one since it was my fault," Kid added kissing the top of her head. Lou wanted to protest because she knew that he wasn't the only one to blame for her actions. She had been mad with jealousy, and even though Kid hadn't been very bright in his actions, she couldn't put all the blame on him. Her protests were stopped short as Kid put his finger on her mouth to shush her, and bringing his free hand to circle her waist again, he asked, "And in the meantime … may I have the pleasure of this dance, Ma'am?"

"Kid, you should be resting," Lou reminded him.

"I'm fine," he replied, and before she gave him her consent, he started slowly swaying while humming a tune. Lou found herself moving with him and enjoying this silly dance in the middle of the kitchen.

She even dared to rest her head on his shoulder as they continued slowly swaying, but when he stopped his humming and let out a sigh instead, Louise looked up and noticing his pale face, she said firmly, "Enough is enough. Time for you to rest and for me to make dinner." With a swift movement she turned him round and steered him to the lounge. Once there she helped him onto the sofa and turned to leave. "I'll try to finish in the kitchen soon."

"I've enjoyed our dance," Kid said, grinning happily.

Lou stopped to look at him and smiled. "Me too," she admitted.

"Maybe we could have another dance later … in the bedroom," the young man whispered enticingly.

"Kid!" Louise exclaimed, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"I told you. I already feel stronger," he explained and after pausing briefly, he asked, "So what do you say?"

"I'd better finish that stew," Lou muttered, turning a shade of red, and swirling around she scurried towards the kitchen.

Kid remained looking at her retreating figure with a big smile on his lips. He loved it when she turned all shy and embarrassed. She was simply adorable and it felt so natural to have her here all the time. He came to the realization that he didn't want her to go. When the doctor said he was completely recovered and ready to resume his normal routine, she would naturally want to go back to her lodgings in town. The thought was enough to make his smile disappear. He didn't want her to leave, but live here all the time. If he asked her to marry him, then… No, he knew he couldn't do that without risking scaring her away. It was too soon to ask her to commit herself to him. Lou was starting to trust him after her disastrous experiences with men in her life, so he needed to be patient and walk step by step with her. Yet, he knew that she belonged here with him and wanted to wake up every day with her. All he needed to do was to find the way to make her see that.

* * *

They fell into the same routine as days went by. Lou normally got up early and helped Kid to get ready for the day despite his usual protests. After that, they shared breakfast, sometimes Buck joined them as well, and later Lou headed for town and worked in the store till the afternoon. In the meantime, Kid remained on the ranch, not doing much like the doctor had told him, but he could gradually move around the place with more freedom of movement. It was obvious that he'd soon be completely recovered from the accident.

A few days ago Doctor Sanders had removed the wide bandage surrounding his torso, but still advised him to take it easy. The kind physician had predicted that Kid would be well enough to resume his daily activities soon, and today the doctor was coming to the property to check on Kid. Lou knew that this would be his last visit. The thought didn't bring about the expected joyful feelings in her. Of course she was pleased that Kid was fine, but with his recovery she would have to go back to her lonely rooms in town. That was what they had agreed, but she had to admit to herself that she had gotten used to living with Kid.

Louise drove the wagon to the homestead after a really busy day at the store. She instantly spotted Kid and Buck engaging in conversation in the shade of the porch. As soon as the Southerner saw the approaching carriage, he left his position and came to meet her. Kid placed his hands on her hips and kissing her on the cheek, they continued towards where Buck had remained on the porch. When they finally reached him, Louise turned to Kid and sharing a knowing look with the Indian, she remarked, "Your smile tells me that Doctor Sanders has finally lifted your confinement, uh?"

"Everything's fine," Kid replied proudly.

"He almost started bouncing around the whole yard when the doctor told him," Buck added teasingly and coming closer to his friend, he tapped him on the back as he said, "I'm afraid your idle days are over, my friend."

The three laughed at the comment and when they sobered, the Indian said, wiggling his eyebrows mockingly, "I'll go home now and let you have your celebration."

The pair reddened at his words but didn't say a word, and while twittering Buck trolled towards his place. A few days ago he had finally moved to the small hut he had built at the other end of the property. Even though he sometimes joined Kid and Lou at dinner, he preferred to leave the couple alone. Besides, he liked enjoying his own company at this time of the day when he could gather his thoughts and relish the peacefulness of the place. After working for the Express and sharing that bunkhouse with five other men, it now felt like a luxury to have the privacy of his own home.

Kid and Lou remained on the porch watching the retreating figure of Buck, and when he finally entered the hut, the Southerner turned to his girl. He took her hands in his and led her inside the house. Hardly had they crossed the threshold that Kid drew her body towards him and kissed her full on the lips. After breaking off, the Southerner said, his eyes shining with excitement "Come here, Lou. I got something to show you."

Louise threw him a curious look, and without saying a word, she followed him to the lounge. Kid then took a package from the big table and extended it to the girl. "Here. This is for you."

"What's this, Kid?" she asked while sending him a quizzical look.

"Don't ask. Just open it."

Lou gave him a sheepish smile and proceeded to undo the string wrapped around the parcel. When she removed the brown paper, she gasped as her eyes fell on the contents that now lay in her hands. It was a beautiful light teal dress completed with matching gloves, a reticule and a very cute hat. "Kid…" she whispered in awe.

"Do you like it?"

Louise nodded. "It's beautiful but… when did you get all this?"

"Well, Rachel kindly went to the seamstress and chose the best dress for my princess."

Lou giggled and leaving the dress on the table, she said, "You shouldn't have bothered, Kid."

"I promised I'd buy you one, didn't I?" he replied and encircling his arms around her waist, he brought her body against his. "Next Saturday I'm gonna be the envy of Rock Creek at the social."

Louise gave him a flirtatious look and resting her forehead against his, she said in a soft voice, "Are you fully recovered then?" Kid nodded, and Louise added with a pinch of sadness in her voice, "So you don't need me anymore."

"You know I always need you and always will," Kid whispered brushing his cheek against hers. "But you got to go back to your place?"

Louise closed her eyes at the sensations the contact with his skin made her feel. "I'm afraid so," she replied in a soft voice, trying to drown a moan which threatened to escape.

"You know, there ain't much difference from my condition yesterday and today, and you stayed yesterday," he started, running his hands along her back.

"Yeah…" Lou replied, suddenly opening her eyes, unsure of what he was up to.

"And Lightning really likes it here," Kid continued, putting great emphasis in his comment.

"Does she?" the girl let out with a smile, and the Southerner nodded vigorously.

"Animals should be able to be in the open, and she can exercise here more often than in the stables in town. You've been doing it every day, you know," Kid continued, trying to sound convinced of his arguments and persuasive enough for her.

"Are you trying to convince me to leave my horse behind and let her stay here with you?" Louise asked with a frown, surprised that Kid sounded so fond of Lightning all of the sudden. Of course he liked all horses, even that one who had knocked him off to the ground, but she knew what the reasons for his sudden interest were. If her horse was to stay on the ranch, she'd have to come here to see her. The notion that he'd have to make use of these silly antics was simply ridiculous. She'd come to the ranch to see him. Didn't he know that?

"No, I'm trying to convince _you_ to stay," Kid blurted out, and Lou's eyes widened in surprise. "Please Lou, don't go. This place… It won't be the same without you."

Louise wanted to shout yes, but a little voice in her head prevented her from doing so. She didn't want to leave his side either, but the idea that things were going too fast scared her. To stay with Kid while he had been sick was fine by her, but to decide to move in and live with him permanently as if they were husband and wife was something too big to digest so suddenly. Besides, he hadn't mentioned anything about marriage, and although that word scared her even more, she felt a bit hurt and disappointed in that sense. "Kid, I don't know," Louise finally said. "It ain't very proper."

"Lou, you're always saying that you don't care about what is proper," Kid insisted. "I love you and you love me. That's all that matters, ain't it?"

"I know, but I don't want us to make a mistake for rushing into something we might not be ready for," Louise explained faintly.

"I'm sure it ain't a mistake," the young man continued stubbornly. Louise looked at him doubtfully, and when it was clear she didn't intend to speak, Kid urged her. "Come on, Lou. What do you say?"

"Well," she replied slowly, "how about we take one day at a time? I'll stay on tonight, and we'll see what tomorrow will bring. How does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect," Kid replied with a smile. He really couldn't ask for much more right now. He knew his proposition had scared Louise, but at least she had accepted in her own way. As a matter of fact, Kid hadn't planned to ask her to stay, but when she mentioned she was leaving, something had been triggered in his mind. He felt he couldn't be content with seeing her briefly every day. His house would feel too big and lonely without her. Kid hoped that one day he could ask her to marry him. They belonged together; he didn't have a single doubt about it, but he knew Lou needed time and space. She was right, it wasn't very proper to share a bed out of wedlock, but he didn't care any longer. His love and desire for Lou were stronger than any sense of propriety he had.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Louise sat before the mirror at the dressing table Kid had bought for her a few weeks before. She yawned as she brushed her hair, trying to get rid of the tangles that the hairdo she had worn tonight had caused. They had returned from town barely an hour ago, and Kid had gone to check on the animals for the last time before turning in. Today had been full of emotions and sensations, and Lou had to admit that she has very tired after dancing the whole evening. As Kid had promised, they had gone to the social. She had had the opportunity to dress up and wear the dress Kid had bought her and now that it was longer, she had worn her hair in a knot. When Kid had seen her, he hadn't been able to say a single word, staring at her agape as if hypnotized. His blue eyes had looked brighter tonight as he kept looking at her and Louise had felt like the princess of those fairy tales her ma used to tell her.

It seemed that the memories of that fiasco of a social weeks ago had given way to the ones she had made tonight. Lou had danced all night, and contrary to what she had first thought, she hadn't been so clumsy on the dance floor. Rachel's instruction had really paid off, and she had felt as if walking on air whenever Kid and she had swung around the social hall. She had been in such high spirits that to her utter surprise she hadn't felt threatened when at some point Samantha had approached them and made small talk with Kid. She had even coaxed Kid into dancing with the schoolteacher, which of course had drawn a strange look from the Southerner.

Lou had assured him that it was fine by her in a low voice, but naturally as soon as she had seen the two of them dance together, her indifferent demeanor had crumbled down and a terrible anxiety had started to stoke in her chest. She knew it was foolish, but she couldn't help herself. Luckily, to her relief Buck had appeared as if heaven-sent and had asked her to dance, which had been a distraction to her troubled mind. Even with her head distracted, she hadn't been able to relax and only when the tune had finished, and Kid had been back to her side, she had been able to feel safe. Louise hated falling into these silly insecurities again and of course Kid had noticed the change in her straightaway. She had naturally dismissed the whole thing, excusing her long face to tiredness, and thankfully he hadn't said anything else about it. Despite this short silly moment, she had enjoyed the rest of the night and her insecure feelings hadn't dampened her mood till now.

Louise continued brushing her hair, which now reached past her shoulders, making her face look fuller and more feminine. Months ago the notion would have annoyed her, but right now she felt proud of the image reflected in the mirror. She wanted to look her best for Kid and like herself at the same time. Lou had to admit that she was now living the happiest and best moments of her life, and sometimes she felt that something might occur, which would result in her losing everything. It was difficult for her to believe that something this good could happen to someone like her and was actually happening.

Even though she had never accepted Kid's proposition officially, Louise had practically made the ranch her home. Almost all her clothes and other personal objects were now there, but she still kept her rooms in town. She wanted to believe that this was the way her life was going to be like from now on, but the fear that this wouldn't last nagged in her head and she didn't risk daring luck to prove her right.

A smile came to her lips instantly as she heard steps resounding outside the bedroom, which meant that Kid had finished with the horses and was on his way to her. The door slowly opened, and when Kid slid inside the room, he threw her one of those smiles that left her all shivery. Foolishly she found herself blushing and looked away. In her mind she knew it was ridiculous to feel as if it was new between them when they were practically acting like a married couple, but she couldn't help herself. Kid remained in the middle of the bedroom, watching her neat movements with the brush and when she stopped and put the brush down, he came closer and stood behind her.

"It's grown quite a lot," Kid said, their eyes meeting in the reflection of the mirror and, touching a few wisps with two fingers, he asked, "Are you gonna start wearing braids again?"

"No, of course not!" she exclaimed among giggles, snatching her hair out of his grasp. "You were right. I'm too old for them."

Kid rested his chin on her shoulder and still looking at her through the mirror, he whispered in her ear, "Well, you had a special charm with them. Maybe you can wear them for me sometime in private."

Louise laughed at his comment while he turned his face to kiss her neck. "Silly boy," she said playfully as she pushed his head away. Kid joined her mirth while he started to undress for the night. He shucked off his shirt and then sat on the bed to remove his boots. As soon as he felt the soft mattress under him, he let out a sigh and muttered, "God, I'm tired."

Louise swiveled on the chair to look at him and said, "Well, that's because maybe someone danced more than he should."

"Why, Miss McCloud, do I hear a tinge of jealousy in your voice?" the Southerner asked, playfully wiggling his eyebrows to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lou replied, adopting a mocking dignified stance as she stood up from the chair and removed her dressing gown. "Besides, she might get to dance with my man," she started again as she slowly moved toward him and when she reached him, she straddled him, "but only me gets to do the kissing."

Hardly had she uttered those words before her lips covered his in a long, intense kiss. Kid's hand came round her waist while the other ran along Louise's left leg, which had gotten uncovered as the material of the nightgown had pulled back when she had sat on top of him. They continued kissing and Kid moved round and laid her on the bed. They pulled away slightly, but kept staring into each other's eyes. Kid rested his forehead against hers while his elbows propped on both sides of Lou's body. The girl brought her hand to caress his cheek and said, "I had a lovely night, Kid. Thank you."

"Really?" Louise simply nodded and Kid smiled happily. He was really glad that they had finally had the chance to go to a social and be a couple in public. They hadn't had many opportunities so far. Since his schedule with the Express had been pretty tight, especially in the last weeks when there had only been three riders at the station, he hadn't had much free time to go to one of these social events with Louise. Now that he was starting his own ranch and didn't have to leave town so often, he and Lou could enjoy some of that. Moreover, Kid was pleased that somehow tonight had made up for those memories that other pathetic social had left in Lou.

Kid kept looking into her eyes, feeling like the luckiest man in the world for having such a special woman in his life. She was the one he wanted to marry, have a family with and fight for. He knew that he had never loved anyone as much as he loved Louise McCloud. He might have thought that he had been in love before but after knowing Lou, he realized that this was the real thing, and couldn't thank heaven enough for giving him the opportunity to get to know her.

The Southerner saw her move her lips and realized that he had been so absorbed watching her that he hadn't caught the words that she had said, "What were you saying, honey?" he asked, reddening at his own absentmindedness.

Louise grinned amused and repeated, "I said I like Esperanza." Things between the young girl and Buck seemed to be progressing smoothly, and Lou had been able to talk to the woman their friend was apparently in love with. Esperanza still had difficulties with speaking and understanding the language properly but Lou could tell she was quite amiable and kind-hearted.

"Yeah, she's a good girl and Buck's clearly crazy about her," the Southerner replied as he sat up and finished getting undressed.

"I'm happy for them," Lou conceded, crawling to her usual place in bed and covering herself with the quilt.

"He's even thinking of proposing to her," the Southerner added hesitantly as he flopped down on the bed next to Lou while eyeing her carefully. What he'd just said was a bit of an exaggeration. Buck had told him that since he had met Esperanza, he was having all kinds of ideas about marriage and raising a family of his own. Of course Buck had never mentioned that he was actually thinking of proposing to Esperanza, but Kid wanted to see Lou's reaction. They had never talked about marriage openly, and he wanted to know what she thought about it without sounding too pushy.

"Really? Louise simply let out as she lay on one side and looked at him.

"You think it's too soon, don't you?" Kid asked warily, watching her reaction carefully. She looked very serious but he couldn't tell what was on her mind at the moment.

Louise shrugged her shoulders in indifference. "It's up to them, don't you think? If they feel ready to commit, who is to say otherwise?"

"Well, they had only known each other for a few weeks," Kid continued, unhappy with her unclear answers. All he wanted to know was whether Lou would gladly expect him to propose or not. They had been together like a couple for over four months, but Kid suspected that she'd feel it was too soon for them to tie the knot. That was all he wanted to know but he wasn't sure how to direct the conversation on that track and get a straight answer from her. "What would you do in that case?" he finally asked, holding his breath as he waited for her reply.

"I don't know, Kid!" Louise replied, feeling irritated by his questions. Even though she always told herself that she didn't care, deep inside she was a bit sore that Kid had never mentioned marriage to her. Yeah, they still had a long way to walk and really get to know each other, but Lou thought disheartened that he might have at least mentioned it if the idea was in his head. "Nobody has ever proposed to me," she said without thinking. "It's you who was engaged before and can talk about it from experience."

Kid remained quiet, frustrated for not getting a straightforward answer. Lou took his silence as a cue to continue. Now that she had brought up his previous engagement, she felt curious and wanted to know more. Even though she had known Doritha and Kid as a couple, the Southerner never talked about his first times with his former fiancée, and Lou hadn't had the nerve to ask him about something that also made her uncomfortable. Yet, him talking about wedding proposals had awakened her curiosity.

"When did you propose to Doritha, Kid?" she asked.

"What?" the Southerner exclaimed dumbfounded.

"How long had you known each other when you proposed to her?" the girl repeated.

"Lou…" he let out in a low warning voice.

"Come on. Why don't you tell me?" she insisted stubbornly.

"Because I don't want to talk about Doritha!" he snapped irritated in a loud voice. "That ended months ago and you know it." With a huff he turned over so that his back was to Lou. He knew he was overreacting, but not getting the answers he wanted was proving too much for him. Lou's nagging questions about Doritha had sent him into a foul mood. He didn't want to talk about his former girlfriend to the woman he loved, the woman he wanted to marry. That story was over and there was no need for them to have a conversation in which Doritha was the main topic when all he wanted to do was to talk about them, their future and over all, her dreams.

Lou was taken aback by his reaction to her question. Never had she thought that he was still hurting that much by what had happened with Doritha. Of course, Kid and his former fiancée had been together for almost a lifetime. They had grown up together in Virginia, and Lou reasoned that it was understandable that he found it hard to get over that disappointment. His destiny had been neatly drawn for him and all of a sudden everything had been smudged.

Lou remembered how Kid had asked her how to trust another woman again after Doritha's betrayal. Then they had started courting, and Louise had never given a thought to what kind of wounds Doritha's episode have left on Kid. She was now starting to understand something she hadn't seen before. Kid had built a wall to protect himself from anything that had to do with Doritha and their failed relationship. It wasn't the first time he got all defensive when Lou brought up the subject and somehow she could understand his reserves. It wasn't a piece of cake to get over life's heartaches, and after all it hadn't been that long since he and Doritha had broken up. Louise felt jealousy squeeze her chest, and even though she knew he loved her, she couldn't help it. She thought that she had behaved foolishly asking all those questions and therefore she tried to mend her blunder.

Sliding across the bed, Louise came closer to him from behind and brought her arm around his bare torso while planting a soft kiss on his shoulder blade. "I'm sorry, Kid. I didn't mean to make you angry."

The Southerner turned over so that he could look her in the eyes, and he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "No, Lou. It's me who should be apologizing. I had no reason to snap at you like that." He sighed, feeling horrible for the way he had talked to her. She had only asked him an innocent question and didn't deserve his abrupt and unkind reply. "You know Doritha and I knew each other from our schooldays. When I left Virginia, I told her that I would send for her and we'd get married, but I never proposed to her in … well … a proper sense," he explained. "Anything else you want to know?"

Having known Doritha and how proper and prim she was, Lou was surprised to know that she hadn't demanded a right proposition from Kid. Lou had imagined that he would have gone out of his way to do it properly, on bended knee in a romantic setting, and now that she knew it had been done in a rush, Lou couldn't help but feel pleased. She wanted to know more for her curiosity had been aroused, but she said, "No, it's fine."

Kid didn't know whether her questioning came because Lou might still feel unsure about his feelings for her. Sometimes it was so difficult to make her see that she was the only one in his life. "You know I love you," he said in a husky voice, trying to soothe any fears or doubts she might have.

Louise smiled as she snuggled closer to his body and instantly she felt his hand roam along her leg under the nightgown. As if in perfect harmony their mouths joined at the same time, passionately kissing each other as their hands struggled to touch every single inch of skin in the other. Like a usual routine they joined in that rhythm, giving way to the powerful feelings that rose from the deepest corners of their hearts. Outside everything was calm; a starry night that walked step by step to finally die once again as soon as the first sunrays welcomed a brand new day.

* * *

Louise lay asleep with her head buried in the pillow. Everything was silent but for the occasional neighing of horses and the barking of a dog in the distance. The sound of the door creaking open made her grumble as she struggled to keep her eyes close and continue sleeping. "Come on, sleepy head. Wake up," Kid said as he pulled the curtains open, allowing the bright sunrays to light the whole bedroom. Louise's voice came muffled against the pillow, her words unintelligible to Kid. The Southerner approached the bed, sitting down on the edge next to her and leaning in, he planted a soft kiss on her bare back. "Come on, baby. Time to wake up."

Lou abruptly tossed on the bed, turning onto her back with an annoyed expression. "For goodness' sake, Kid, it's Sunday! Can't you let a girl have some rest?"

"Don't be so grumpy, honey," Kid replied with a smile. "It's almost noon, and I'd love to spend this lovely Sunday with my beautiful girlfriend." He stood up and walked towards the dresser where he had previously left a tray. "And I've brought you some breakfast," he said as he carried the tray to her.

Louise made a gesture of annoyance, and with a sigh she sat up and started looking for her nightgown, which she finally found crumpled on the floor next to the bed. After the intense night she and Kid had had, she would have wanted to sleep till late, but Kid was always such an early riser regardless what time he had gone to bed the night before. And what was worse was that he wasn't content with getting up early but had to force her to wake up as well. Lou put on the nightgown quickly and rested her back on the headboard while Kid sat down on the bed again, placing the tray on her lap. He had made scrambled eggs, grilled tomatoes and sausages apart from brewing coffee and bringing some cookies that Lou had baked a couple of days ago.

"Are you planning to stuff me or what?" she exclaimed among giggles as she looked at all the food on the tray.

"Stop moaning. Be a good girl and eat," Kid retorted teasingly.

Lou smiled as she grabbed the fork and started eating while also forcing some of the food into Kid's mouth playfully. He tried to protest, but had to chuckle at her antics. After a beat she said, "I forgot to tell you something Tompkins told me last night."

"What is it?" he asked, furrowing his brow in concern. In the last weeks more than once Louise had had to work longer than usual for some reason or other, and he feared that the store owner had come up with something similar. Obviously, he was compelling her to make up for the week she had missed work for having to look after him, and Kid could tell that Louise looked more tired than usual.

"Well," she replied with an ample smile, "he said that I can still have a few days off to visit my brother and sister."

"Really?" Kid exclaimed surprised. Tompkins wasn't known for being one of the most generous men in Rock Creek, but rather the opposite, and it was quite odd that the man had suggested the idea himself without any coaxing from Louise. "He's awfully nice with you. Something I should be worried about?" he asked teasingly.

"Don't be silly!" she exclaimed, letting out a peal of laughter. "He's just grown quite fond of me."

"I know," Kid admitted in a soft voice. He could guess that Lou might remind the old store keeper of his own daughter, Jennifer. Even though the two girls were quite different physically, Louise was the same age and had the same spunk that Jennifer had. Tompkins's daughter had decided to move out to the east and live with some relatives of her mother's. She and the store owner didn't get along as they both had strong personalities and saw things in a totally different light. Kid could tell that Tompkins missed having her with him despite the fact that she had spent most of her childhood and youth among Indians, and the man might now regret his behavior and actions, which had made Jennifer, flee from his side. In a way, Lou had become some kind of surrogate daughter for the old man. She really knew how to deal with the often grumpy man without running out of patience or losing her composure.

Movement in the bed snapped him out of his thoughtfulness and saw Louise leave the tray on the bedside table and slid out of the bed. She opened the wardrobe to select something to wear today. As it was Sunday and a beautiful one too, she guessed that she and Kid could go for a ride on the buckboard later, so she'd choose something simple, but pretty enough at the same time. Kid came behind her and with a concerned frown he said, "Lou, can I ask you something?"

Louise swirled around to look at him and seeing his grave expression, she replied with a concerned frown, "Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Can I tag along when you go see Jeremiah and Theresa? I'd love to."

"Of course you can!" she exclaimed with a big smile. By his expression seconds ago she'd have thought that he was about to drop the most terrible news on her.

Kid grinned happily as she turned to the wardrobe again and picked out a blouse and skirt for her to wear today. "Lou," he continued, following her around the bedroom like a lapdog, "do they know about us… you know … about us as a couple?"

"No," Louise simply said.

"Why not?" he asked again with a hurt expression.

Lou came to stand before his figure with the garments wrapped around her right arm. "I haven't seen them in ages, and this ain't something I can explain to two children in a letter." Kid nodded in understanding and Louise added, "Theresa's gonna be thrilled when we tell them, but I can't say the same about Miah. He might not understand that you have chosen _me_ as your girlfriend."

"Don't say that. You know he loves you," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. Louise smiled while looking into his blue eyes.

"I'm really looking forward to seeing them. It's been so long," she said in a dreamy voice. It was months since she had last seen her siblings. In the letters she punctually received from them they kept asking her when she would come to Saint Jo and see them. It broke her heart to have to reply that she couldn't leave Rock Creek, but fortunately the wait was over and she'd be able to visit them soon.

"I know," Kid replied and suddenly a thought struck him. "You shouldn't have to endure to be apart from them. Those children need you and you need them."

"Well, it can't be helped," Lou replied with a grave expression.

"That's where you're wrong," Kid said and as Lou cast him a quizzical look, he added, "They can live here with us. We can furnish the other bedrooms and … I'll be happy to have them here, you know that."

"No, Kid," she said, lowering her head while disengaging herself from his hold.

"Why not, Lou?" he asked, placing a finger under her chin and lifting her gaze towards him.

"Kid, we ain't in no situation to do that," Louise replied. "I ain't dragging my siblings into the middle of something that we ain't sure about."

"I'm very sure of what I feel, Lou," the Southerner replied seriously. "I like to think of us like a family, including your two siblings, and I hope you feel the same way."

Lou sighed wearily, cursing herself for her clumsy tongue. "Kid, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying that it's too soon. What if things don't work out for us?"

"You know that I'd do anything for you. I don't intend to lose you," Kid continued stubbornly.

Louise sighed again. "Kid, I am just saying we take things slowly. I'm glad that you feel that way about my siblings, but let's just wait a bit." She had to admit that his gesture had moved her greatly, but she needed to keep a cool head. As much as she would love to have Jeremiah and Theresa in Rock Creek, she knew that she couldn't let herself get carried away. Things between her and Kid were more than fine now, but what if the situation changed for the worse? She couldn't let her siblings suffer for something which only involved her directly. Besides, how could she offer a home to them living with a man that wasn't her husband? Kid talked about love and family, but could they pretend it was fine to be living as husband and wife without actually being married? Apparently, he had no problem with it and well… she didn't care about that much either, but if they included her young siblings in the picture, it would be different.

Kid nodded, feeling his heart shrink with disappointment_. 'It's too soon,'_ she had said and with those brief words she has answered the question that had been in his mind all those days, It was clear that she believed that it was early for them to take another step in their relationship. Yeah, Lou was right, but lately Kid had started to grow concerned about their situation. It had been his idea that she should move to the ranch, but he was starting to be worried that people might look down on her because of living with a man out of wedlock. Kid knew how cruel people could be and even though Lou wasn't someone to care much about others' opinions, those comments could always be extremely hurtful. A man wasn't subjected to that kind of appraisal, but women were an easy target, and Kid didn't want anybody to judge or harm the woman he loved. Of course he wanted to marry her, he had wanted to marry her for a long time now. He had never been as sure of something as he was of his love for her. Yet, Lou still thought that they should wait, and Kid couldn't do anything else but respect her wishes.

"We'll do what you want," he said, voicing the conclusion his internal ramblings had reached.

Louise smiled and planted a smacking kiss on his cheek. "Thank you! We'll plan the journey to go to Saint Jo in a few weeks. And now let me get dressed for once and for all!"

"Yes, milady," Kid replied, bowing to her teasingly, which caused her to laugh out loud and picking up the tray with the remains of her breakfast, he left the room. Louise stood still for a few minutes, a big smile playing on her lips. She couldn't complain of anything right now; she had the most loving man in her life and if things continued this good between them, she would be able to send for her brother and sister, the dream she'd thought she'd never be able to make a reality. Knowing that Kid wanted them in his house meant the world to Lou. However, it still worried her because she didn't want to be a burden for him.

Her pay in the general store wasn't great and if they decided to take in her siblings it would mean two more mouths to feed. Kid was just starting his business and had too many debts already. Yet, Lou was hopeful and wished one day they could be the family he had been talking about in the near future. Marriage or no marriage, she was happy with her life with Kid and would do her best to try to make things work for them. They had both had hard lives and it was high time they enjoyed peace and happiness. Fate had joined them together for some reason and no problems would make her break from him. In her heart she knew that they belonged together and nothing would ruin it.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Winter would soon make its appearance, so that morning Rachel woke up with the intention of cleaning the inside of her fireplace. She had been putting off the task for weeks as it was something she hated, but last night when she lit the fire and her lounge filled with black smoke, Rachel realized that she needed to undertake the chore promptly. The blonde woman knelt before the fireplace and started by removing the ashes and unburned logs from the bottom and placing them in a pail. With a scrubbing brush and hot water she started scraping the soot and dirt off the fireplace that kept resisting her. A cloud of dust and ashes rose from the walls and bottom of the place, which made her eyes water and itch. At least she had had enough sense as to cover her mouth and nose with a rag, otherwise she would now be constantly coughing and sneezing.

Rachel scrubbed energetically, thinking that the quicker she got, the sooner she could finish this tedious task. She would feel content when she'd be snuggled up before a good fire in her lounge this winter. Jimmy had offered to chop the wood she'd need for the coming winter. Now that Rachel was living on her own, with no riders around, she had to find ways to complete some of the most arduous chores around what used to be the way station. Yet, Rachel couldn't complain. Teaspoon, Jimmy, Kid and Buck usually came round to check whether she needed some help with the couple of horses she still had or with anything that needed to be repaired.

Little by little she was getting used to her new life. A couple of weeks ago she had started working for one of the local seamstresses. So with her new job and the one at the school she was able to get the means to support herself and be able to stay in Rock Creek. Rachel had also bought the house she had lived in for the last year from the owners of the Pony Express not long ago while the rest of the property which included the corrals, the barn, the stables and the bunkhouse had been purchased by a new family that had just arrived in Rock Creek. The former station mistress had felt broken inside one day when she had witnessed the old bunkhouse being pulled down. The Hendersons, the newcomers, were building a house where the riders' accommodation had been and the first thing which had had to go was the bunkhouse. Rachel had been flooded by melancholy; there were so many dear memories between those four walls that when she saw the shattered wooden boards and rubble scattered on the ground she had felt that an era was definitely over.

Rachel wanted to believe that despite the terrible war storming in the east, a new bright future lay for her and the people she cared about. Three of her boys were still around, and Teaspoon was always by her side when she needed a friend to talk to. He was so different from everybody, either men or women, that she had known in her life. Rachel felt very lucky for having his friendship. The former station mistress knew that some malicious rumors were heard in town about the special relationship between the old marshal and the teacher's assistant. Rachel really didn't care, never had, about what others could say. It was true that she and Teaspoon spent quite a long time together, but there were no other intentions between them than a wholesome friendship. They were both quite lonely now that the boys had their own responsibilities somewhere else, and it was just natural that they looked for each other's company. The idea of a possible romance between the two of them was too far-fetched and almost ridiculous.

As far as it concerned Rachel, she wasn't very keen on having a man in her life. The gap that her husband had left seemed impossible to fill and even though she had had some fleeting affairs with Roger and Mike Staulder in the last year, they had been just a distraction for her lonely heart. Maybe with time life would give her the opportunity to fall in love again, but so far she was happy with having good friends and leading an honest life. On his part, Rachel reasoned, Teaspoon had a long list of disappointments. He had been married six times and had also had his share of love stories, which hadn't ended up too well. He and the blonde woman had never talked about their love lives openly, but Rachel suspected that Teaspoon was too worn to try again. Of course he was always joking and playfully flirting with the women who caught his eye. He was a man after all, but other than that, he remained an old lonely dog, as he usually called himself.

A knock at the door snapped Rachel out of her inner thoughts and with a bitter gesture she rose to her feet. "Coming!" she called while she lowered the rag from her mouth and left the scrubbing brush on the pail with water. As she walked towards the door, she fumed, thinking why on earth somebody always had to call on her whenever she was cleaning the fireplace. Last time it had been in Sweetwater when Roger had appeared at her door with Daisy in tow. The poor man had hardly recognized her as her whole face and hair had been covered in black soot. That episode was likely to repeat itself now with whoever was at the door at this moment. With a soft grumble she took hold of the knob and pulled the door open. The instant she recognized the man, her eyes shot open in obvious surprise. "Cody!" Rachel exclaimed loudly, not believing that he could actually be in front of her.

Cody squinted his eyes, and for one moment he thought somebody else was living in what used to be Rachel's house when a woman with her face covered in soot and her hair in disarray appeared before him. It was when she called his name in surprise that he realized that the woman was Rachel. Cody began guffawing and cackling loudly and when he sobered, he said with an amused, ample smile, "My, my, Rachel. I knew that my absence would upset you, but I never imagined that you'd pine away for me so much."

Rachel had to smile at his comment. He'd never change and she was just happy to have him here safe and sound. "Come here and give me a hug," she said.

"I thought you'd never ask," Cody quipped as the two joined in a warm embrace. "You did miss me, didn't you?" he added as he snuggled closer to her than he should.

"Cody!" Rachel exclaimed as she pulled away suddenly but she just couldn't let herself feel angry. "Come into the house," she added and led the way inside. Cody followed suit twittering behind her and as she closed the door, the woman noticed that the ex-rider was limping. "What happened to you?"

"I got injured. That's why I'm here. We were in Missouri when it happened and I decided to come home to pull through this trying time in my life," Cody explained in his usual grandiloquent ways.

"Well, I'm glad you're here anyways," Rachel remarked as she helped the young man onto her sofa.

About an hour later Cody sat at Rachel's dining table surrounded by his three former fellow riders, Teaspoon and the station mistress. The blonde woman had washed up all the dirt off her face and body and changed clothes after Cody had arrived. Then while the young soldier rested on her sofa, helping himself to some coffee and Rachel's scrumptious almond cookies, Rachel had popped over to see Teaspoon and tell him about the unexpected visitor. The marshal then asked Jimmy to find Kid and Buck and inform them.

It wasn't long before the four men got reacquainted with their friend. With a content smile on her face Rachel had prepared lunch for the six of them: It felt so long since they had been able to enjoy a meal together, practically since the end of the Express, and back then Cody was already gone. Rachel couldn't feel happier than at this moment. While they all tasted the delicious stew that the woman had fixed, the men shared a few laughs while catching up on each other's lives since the last time they'd been together. It wasn't that long but a lot had happened since Cody had left: the end of the Pony Express, Kid and Buck becoming partners in the ranch, Jimmy working as Teaspoon's deputy and Rosemary's flit.

"So Cody where is it you have that injury?" Buck asked.

"My knee," the blonde young man answered. "The doctor said I needed to rest for some time and eat properly to get my strength back."

"What a torture to you, eh Cody? Rest and food!" Buck quipped sarcastically as everybody knew that their friend had always been an avid eater and one to idle around at the first opportunity.

"Well, I think I'll survive," Cody replied with a smirk and everybody cracked at the comment.

"And how did it happen, son?" Teaspoon asked this time.

"What d'you mean?" the young soldier let out, apparently lost at the meaning behind the marshal's question or just playing dumb.

"How did you get hurt, thickhead?" Jimmy exclaimed in the usual tone he reserved for Cody. Even though he wouldn't admit to it, he had really missed joking and bickering with Cody in the last couple of months. Things had been too quiet and even boring without having his boisterous friend around.

"Oh I see," Cody replied hesitantly but didn't try to answer the question Teaspoon had asked him.

"So what is it? How did you get that injury? Somebody shot you?" Rachel repeated the question.

Cody mumbled something that didn't reach anybody's ears, and the marshal exclaimed, "For goodness' sake, son, speak up. Did the cat eat your tongue too?"

Cody adopted a serious stance and without looking at anybody, he muttered, "I … I fell off the horse. That's how it happened."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the other five in the room started cackling loudly. "What a sham you are, Cody!" Buck exclaimed, still laughing. "You come here playing the war hero, and you simply fell off your horse!"

"It wasn't that simple," Cody defended himself, clearly unhappy for being the centre of mockery once again. Now that he was a soldier, he expected more respect from his old friends, but he had known that the moment he told them how he had clumsily got the injury on his knee, they'd react exactly the way they had done just now. "It was very painful and … I could've died."

"We don't doubt it," added Teaspoon, who was also grinning in amusement.

Jimmy shook his head and remarked with a smirk, "You and Kid are one of a kind. Some riders you are! Kid almost broke his neck a few weeks ago when one of his horses tossed him off and now you Cody!"

"Really Kid?" Cody addressed his sandy-haired friend without much enthusiasm, and the Southerner simply shrugged his shoulders in indifference.

"I still think that he did it on purpose to have his girlfriend fussing over him as if he were at death's door," Buck remarked mischievously.

"Well, I also have a woman spoiling me now that I'm a bit under the weather, don't I, Rachel?" Cody added with a smirk and the blonde woman simply rolled her eyes. If Cody could be really picky and demanding when in good health, Rachel could tell that he would be a handful now that he was injured. The woman had told him that he could stay in her extra bedroom for as long as he was in Rock Creek and despite Cody's difficult ways, she was elated to have her boy back even though it was something temporary.

"Cody, I don't think you will enjoy the same care that Louise pampered this one with," Jimmy replied pointing at Kid with his thumb while wiggling his brows meaningfully at his two other friends, who twittered in amusement.

"Boys, will you drop it, please?" Kid protested, his face hot with embarrassment. He didn't appreciate those veiled comments about Lou, especially in front of Teaspoon and Rachel.

"Kid, don't take it that hard. We're just jealous, can't you tell?" Buck added, his voice tinged with amusement, but knowing that he was telling the truth. What his friend and Louise had was special and Buck could tell that all of them wished they had some of that. Although Buck was courting Esperanza Montoya now, they were still on the first stage of getting to know each other. She was a great girl and Buck had to admit that he was falling hard for her. Yet, they also had some problems at this early stage. Her family were devout Catholics and didn't approve of their youngest child and only daughter getting involved with somebody whose beliefs and customs were too alien and strange for them. Esperanza kept telling Buck that he had nothing to worry about and she would deal with her parents and brothers, but Buck just couldn't help but feel very concerned.

In that moment Kid rose to his feet and grabbing his hat, he said, "I'm afraid I have to go. I promised Lou I'd pick her up and take her home."

"Then don't make that lovely girl wait for our sake," Teaspoon quipped with a smile.

Kid nodded and walked to the door. When he was about to step out, an idea popped into his head and swirling around towards his friend again, he said, "What do you say about having lunch at my place on Sunday? It would be nice to celebrate our first sale, won't it, Buck?"

"Yes, you're right, my friend," the Indian agreed.

"Well, that depends on who's gonna cook because I ain't eating anything you've concocted," Cody remarked.

"Lou will," Kid replied with a chuckle.

"And is she a good cook?" Cody insisted. In his personal book, food wasn't something to be taken lightly. He was tired of the things he had been forced to eat with the army and while coming from Missouri to Rock Creek, all he had been dreaming about was the delicious dishes Rachel would prepare for him. So he wasn't ready to sacrifice one of those meals if he didn't get anything as good.

"Well, I haven't died so far, have I?" Kid replied dismissively. He wasn't going to say that cooking wasn't one of Lou's assets. She was trying very hard to learn, and he tried to encourage her when she complained about her lack of skills in the kitchen. Of course he didn't intend to say any of this in front of his friends. After all it wasn't her cooking abilities that interested him. "I'll see you on Sunday then," the Southerner concluded and opening the door, he finally let himself out.

When the door closed behind Kid, Cody turned to the others. "What's with him and Louise?" the young soldier asked, pointing at the door through which Kid had left.

"What do you mean?" Buck asked with a frown.

"Well, he sounds … I don't know … too involved with her," Cody added.

Jimmy and Buck exchanged a knowing look, understanding what their friend was pointing at, and finally it was Hickok who spoke up. "She's living on the ranch."

"But they aren't married, are they?" Cody asked again.

"Nope."

At Buck's reply Cody let out a loud guffaw while he exclaimed, "Never would I have expected this from Kid! He's always been so proper that I would have never thought that he'd be living with a woman in sin."

"For goodness' sake, Cody," Rachel retorted, unhappy with his comment. "How can you be so narrow-minded? You shouldn't talk or judge Kid with your opinionated standards and try to understand his situation."

"Rachel is right," Teaspoon added. "Louise stayed with him to nurse him when he got injured, and I guess her staying has stretched just a bit more."

"Oh come on," Cody insisted. "I ain't judging him. Whatever Kid wants to do is fine by me but don't try to convince me that they spend their nights simply sleeping like two innocent angels, because I ain't buying it." The grins coming from Buck and Jimmy told him that they agreed with his words.

"Anyway, it's none of our business what they do or don't do," Rachel retorted gravelly. The fact that Kid and Lou were living in the same place had felt so natural that she had hardly given any thought until Cody had just mentioned it. All she knew was that neither she nor anybody else had a right to judge the couple. They both looked so happy lately that Rachel wasn't going to allow anybody to soil what they had with their venomous words.

"But aren't they planning to get married?" Cody asked again. He was clearly stunned at what was going on in Kid's life. He had always been too upright that Cody couldn't believe that his friend would change so much because of a woman.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Jimmy replied.

"As I've said," Rachel added, "it's their business, but I can imagine that they'll want to marry sooner than later. But I warn you, especially you Cody, keep your opinions to yourselves. Kid and Lou are being very discreet about the whole thing … and you know how people in Rock Creek can be."

Cody simply shook his head in sheer disbelief. He felt as if he was back in time and they were still a bunch of young Pony Express riders. Rachel had just given them a lecture as if they were still under her wing. Of course it was natural for her to react that way when he had mentioned Kid and Lou. Somehow Rachel had been closer to Kid than any of the riders. Maybe because they were both from the south and besides, she and Lou got on like a house on fire. So it was no wonder that the former station mistress defended the couple with so much passion. But, Cody thought amused, if she really believed that nobody knew about Kid and Louise living together, she was simply deluding herself.

By experience the young soldier knew that Rock Creek was full of avid gossips and busybodies, and surely his friends' new situation was already public knowledge, especially since Lou worked in the general store and everybody knew her. Maybe people weren't saying anything about it because after all their situation wasn't uncommon here in the west. Customs here were more relaxed and people might overlook certain things, especially with a couple of orphans like Kid and Louise. Cody didn't reply to Rachel's words and decided to change the subject, and turning to Jimmy he started talking to him about his most daring deeds in the army once again, of course the account splashed with his special personal touch.

* * *

On Sunday as Kid had said, the "Express family" all gathered on the ranch. Louise had been very nervous since the Southerner had told her that he had invited his friends to have lunch at his place. She was still learning to find her way around the kitchen and even though Kid hadn't complained about her cooking abilities so far, the situation changed if she had to prepare a meal for his guests. Lou knew that she had a lot to learn and her dishes weren't anything special. So as soon as she learned about the fix Kid had gotten her in, she started racking her brains to find the way to make the occasion special.

It was then that she had remembered the little notebook that she kept in which her mother had written her most loved recipes. It was one of the few things she still had from her ma, a very special memory from those days when her mother was still alive. Louise had never made use of the little notebook because she always feared that it could get spoiled by using it too much. Its pages were already tinged with a yellowish tone that time had imprinted on them and Louise feared that her mother's fine and beautiful handwriting would end up fading till it disappeared. For that reason she took extra care of the little notebook. She had it wrapped in soft shammy leather and always kept it in a cool place where it wasn't too hot or cold. Lou had never dared to use the notebook for her own but now the situation demanded extreme measures.

With extra care she had scanned the pages of the notebook, her heart breaking with each word she read. Even though it was just instructions to cook, they had been written by her mother and Louise could see her character and soul showing in each letter, word or line. After reading all the recipes, Louise had decided to prepare chicken casserole, which didn't sound too complicated, and she had even selected a dessert, peach crumble.

That Sunday morning Louise had woken up early and started to have everything ready for lunch. As she worked in the kitchen, she prayed not to make any mistakes. It would be too embarrassing for her to serve an unpalatable dish to Kid and their friends. Cody would tease and mock her till Kingdom come, and her pride kept telling her that she couldn't fail and had to pull it off, at least this once. Kid had come to the kitchen a few times during the day, telling her not to worry about the whole thing and not to overdo it. "Just do something simple," he had said, and instead of reassuring her, the comment had irritated her greatly. He sounded as if he didn't believe that she could really put together a good meal. "I'll show him," Lou had thought irritated as she had struggled to finish the job.

Around noon Rachel and the other men arrived and soon afterwards they were all sitting at the dining table. Louise served the casserole tentatively, afraid of the reaction she'd received when the people at the table tasted the dish. Of course, she had already tasted it before serving it and she thought it was fine, but the casserole didn't taste as she remembered her mother's did. There was a slight difference that she had noticed and she wondered where she had failed. Truth to be told, her mind had been somewhere else while she had been cooking. Lately she was constantly thinking about the same matter and in constant worry, and at night she lay awake for long hours, her mind busy with the same thoughts. Kid hadn't noticed anything strange in her absentmindedness or her tiredness, or at least he hadn't mentioned anything about it. She wasn't ready to talk to him about what worried her, not yet anyway. Of course the day would come in which she'd have to tell him if things progressed that way. She wasn't sure how to feel about it, and all she knew was that she was very confused.

Louise sat down on her seat at the table next to Kid. When the two of them had set the table before their guests had arrived, he had said that she should sit at the head of the table across from him since she was the lady of the house, but Louise had refused his suggestion flatly. Even though she was comfortable and happy living in this house, she still didn't feel like it was her own and besides, she preferred to sit by his side and be near him. Kid hadn't tried to argue with her and they had both decided that Teaspoon should be the one to take that place of honor at the table.

Louise squeezed the napkin between her fingers tightly and held her breath as she watched Rachel and the other men starting on the food. When she didn't see anybody cringe or make strange faces, she released the air and letting go of the serviette, she followed suit. They all finished up their food and Teaspoon let out a compliment about the food and Cody even asked for seconds when he polished off his plate. Lou couldn't feel any prouder than right now, and when she served the dessert, the reactions were similar, and she silently thanked her mother for her help.

The atmosphere around the dining room was gay and light-hearted. The Pony Express riders joked and teased each other like in older times and Lou could tell that Kid was enjoying this time greatly.

When the meal was over, Teaspoon and three of his boys sat in the lounge while Kid helped Lou and Rachel to take the dirty plates, pots and cutlery to the kitchen.

"Go join the men, Kid," Rachel said when they had removed everything from the dining room. "I'll give Louise a hand with the washing up."

"No, it's fine," Kid answered, eyeing Louise for her approval. "Lou's cooked, so it's just right that I wash up."

"You can go, silly," Louise added with amusement in her eyes. She knew that he was praying to be relieved from the task and thus be able to sit with the men in his lounge. It was just logical for him to want to spend time with his friends, and Louise was glad to grant him this wish. "Don't neglect your guests, and you can always make it up to me tonight."

Kid smiled brightly and planting a kiss on her cheek, he said, "Thanks, honey. You're the best."

"Yeah, sure," she replied dismissively and had to share a laugh with Rachel when they saw him dash out of the kitchen in a flash. Taking her apron from the peg on the wall Louise tied it round her tiny waist and then rolled her sleeves up her arms. Rachel came next to her at the sink and they both started to wash up.

"I see things are going perfectly well between you two," the former station mistress remarked while rinsing the plates Lou handed her.

"Yes," Lou simply said.

"So tell me, Louise, are we gonna hear wedding bells soon?" Rachel asked with a smile.

The question brought about a sense of sadness over her countenance and Lou said, "No, I … I don't think so." Rachel sent her a confused look and the girl continued. "Don't take me wrong. I'd love to marry Kid, but … I can't force him into something he might not want to do."

"Louise, Kid loves you, you know that," Rachel replied.

"I know he does."

"I already told you that men can sometimes be a bit thick. Kid might just need a little push in the right direction."

"I dunno, Rachel," Lou replied with a sigh. "After what happened between him and Doritha, I don't think he's willing to tie the knot with anybody. I know that affected him greatly."

"Louise, I think you're wrong there. And you're not anybody, you're the woman he loves," Rachel retorted. She knew Kid well enough to assume that he would want to marry Louise. Why he hadn't asked her yet was beyond her grasp. Everybody could see that he was much happier with Lou than what he had been with Doritha. Rachel could even guess that he hadn't been genuinely in love with his former fiancée, it probably had been simply the infatuation which everybody felt when young, and when he had met Louise, he had really known what loving meant.

"All I know is that as long as we're together, I'm happy. The circumstances don't bother me," Lou stated firmly.

"Louise, you know I'm not judging you and wouldn't dare to do so. It's fine by me how you want to live your life," Rachel added, making sure that her friend didn't misunderstand her next words. "But you need to think of the consequences of your acts, both of you. What will you do if you get pregnant? A baby is a serious matter." At her question Louise averted her eyes and felt her cheeks blush hotly, but didn't try to talk. "Oh my, Louise!" Rachel exclaimed stunned, getting the clear message that Lou's awkwardness implied.

"I ain't sure yet," Lou replied, her eyes still downcast. Even though Rachel was her best friend, she found it very embarrassing to talk about certain subjects. Voicing her fears about a possible pregnancy meant admitting what she and Kid were doing which might result in her getting in that condition. Lately all she thought about was that she might be on her way to become a mother. Two weeks had passed and her monthly hadn't appeared punctually as it normally did. She told herself that there were other reasons for that delay, her nerves or even her adjusting to living on the ranch. Yet, all these excuses sounded too feeble to her own ears and deep down she knew that the explanation was straightforward.

"Does Kid know?" Rachel asked again and Lou simply shook her head no. "Louise, you have to tell him! It's his doing as well and he should be sharing your worries … cause I imagine you'd be worried."

"I will tell him, but not yet," Lou protested. "I won't worry him when I ain't sure myself."

"You know, he won't be expecting this, but he's going to be over the moon when you tell him," Rachel said with a big smile.

"Do you think so?" Lou asked with apprehension in her voice.

"I'm sure, honey. Kid loves you," Rachel replied and passing an arm over her shoulders she asked, "And how do you feel about this, Louise?"

"Scared, I guess," Lou admitted.

"It's natural," Rachel replied. "You need to see the doctor and get a confirmation." Lou nodded and noticing her fearful and hesitant expression, Rachel added, "Would you like me to go with you?"

"Would you do that for me?" Lou asked with a small smile.

"Of course honey. We are family and even more if there's a beautiful baby on its way," Rachel exclaimed, squeezing the girl's shoulders encouragingly.

"Thanks," Lou cracked, her eyes filling with tears instantly. At the girl's reaction Rachel grinned as she said, "Already getting too emotional, Louise?" Lou shrugged her shoulders while wiping her eyes with the edge of her apron. "You know that baby is gonna be spoiled rotten by those five men outside, especially by its daddy."

Lou only smiled, feeling relived that she had been able to talk about her fears to Rachel. She hadn't judged her or looked down on her. As Rachel had rightly said, she needed to find out whether her suspicions were right, and then she'd tell Kid. Lou knew she didn't have any reasons to fear because she was fully aware that he would be there for her. Of course he'd be more than astonished initially, to say the least, but she was sure he wouldn't let her down. The idea of giving Kid a child warmed her heart. They were still very young and having a baby so untimely would alter their lives, but Lou knew that she wouldn't change anything.

Meanwhile, in the lounge where the men were, conversation flowed freely while they drank some coffee and ate the cookies that Lou had left them before heading for the kitchen. Like usual, Cody practically hogged the whole conversation as he endlessly chatted about his times in the army. Teaspoon had snuggled in Kid's cozy armchair and had fallen asleep in no time. The food and the warmth of the rays filtering through the window was all he had needed to fall into a deep slumber and his snores were heard among the voices of the former riders. At some point, though, silence settled in the room and suddenly Cody turned his whole attention to Kid and blurted out, "So Kid, tell us, when do you plan to make an honest woman out of Lou?"

"Cody!" the two other men reprimanded and Jimmy, who was sitting next to him, nudged him in the side.

At his comment Kid logically became irritated and pointing a threatening finger at the blonde soldier he barked, "Watch out what you say about Lou. She's a lady and the woman I love, understood?"

"Don't take my words to heart, Kid. It was just a figure of speech," Cody excused himself and the Southerner seemed to calm down.

"Don't ever use that language to talk about her again, all right?" Kid added again and Cody simply nodded and remained in silence, not daring to rile his friend up any more.

As Cody's tactless question had brought up the subject into the open, Jimmy decided to use this chance to ask his friend. "Kid, you know what Cody's mouth is like, but... tell us, when are you two gonna get married?"

"I don't know," Kid replied sincerely.

"Have you popped the question yet?" Buck asked this time.

"Not really, no."

"And what on earth are you waiting for?" Cody dared to ask this time.

"It ain't that easy," Kid replied.

"Don't harass Kid, boys," Teaspoon muttered from the armchair where he had been dozing till the loud voices of the other men had wakened him. "And leave 'im alone."

"Teaspoon, go back to sleep," Cody retorted, annoyed by the interruption. The marshal grumbled something under his breath, but soon they started to hear his soft snores once again. The four former riders exchanged amused smirks and Cody added, "He can be such a wet blanket sometimes."

"What were you saying, Kid?" Buck continued, clearly interested in the conversation.

Kid let out a sigh and added, "I'd love nothing better than to marry her, of course, but I don't want to push her. After all, we hadn't been a couple for that long."

"Kid, you're living together as if you were husband and wife," Jimmy replied. "That means something, doesn't it? And I don't think she'll get scared if you want to make things a bit more official."

"Do you really think so?" the Southerner asked with a big smile on his face.

"Kid, she's a woman," Cody retorted, adopting a knows-it-all stance, "and all women want is to hunt down a man and force them into a lovely white wedding. Since Louise has already done the hunting, and you're an obviously willing participant in all this, I guess that all that's left to do is the marrying part."

Buck and Jimmy chuckled at Cody's extravagant explanation while the Southerner had to shake his head. "Well, Kid, apart from the hogwash from our friend here," Jimmy continued, looking at Cody pointedly, "I say 'if you want to marry her, go ahead'. What's the worse that she can say to your proposal?"

Kid nodded; Jimmy was right. He had nothing to fear and all that could happen was that Lou might not want to get married so soon, and they would have to wait a bit more. And if he proposed to her, they could at least talk about it and he would know what to expect from Lou. Tomorrow. He'd ask her to marry him tomorrow. He just couldn't wait any longer. He'd go to Tompkins when he knew she'd be having her lunch and buy a pretty ring and then he'd make everything perfect and romantic in the house for her. Hopefully, she'd say yes and they would become husband and wife soon. Could he dare to dream that Lou'd be in his life forever? Could it be that easy? It was too good to be real. It had been a long way to reach this point and he wanted to believe that life would grant him the wish he had had for a while now. Yes, no more uncertainties. Everything would work out just fine.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

It was almost time to finish work, and Louise felt that the nerves she had been able to control all day long were starting to make their appearance. She felt as if a swarm of bees were fluttering in her stomach and her whole body was trembling like a leaf. Rachel would be arriving at any moment, and then they would go to the doctor's surgery. Today she'd know for sure whether she was pregnant.

Louise was still uncertain about how to feel about the idea of becoming a ma. Naturally she hadn't planned it at all; it was too soon. Kid and she had been together for only a few months, and maybe they had rushed into a physical relationship without thinking of the possible consequences. Yet, she wasn't unhappy about anything that had happened between her and Kid. Lou had known that she had been in love with Kid for over a year, and it hadn't been easy to get where they stood now. They had had their share of problems and had even gone their separate ways once before but thankfully they had been able to sort out their issues.

It was true that a lot had happened in a very short time, but that was the way things had worked out for them. They might now be on their way to becoming parents of a tiny boy or girl, and even though Lou was still scared and uncertain about the whole thing, she didn't feel displeased about it. She was sure that Kid would be a good daddy for their child. He was so patient and generous that Louise had no difficulty in imagining him with their baby; the only thing that worried Louise was whether they'd manage to make ends meet. If the doctor confirmed her pregnancy, she wouldn't be able to keep working for long. Her job involved being on her feet for many hours and in her likely state it wouldn't be suitable for her. If she had to quit, it would mean that they had to make do without her income. The money Kid was making with his ranch wasn't enough yet. He and Buck had already sold a couple of horses and they were now working hard to break and train more animals. It wouldn't be easy for them if there was another mouth to feed. A baby would mean extra expenses and maybe Kid had to look for a second job in town. And then …what would happen with her siblings? She had already been making plans in her head about the day they'd send for them, but if a baby was on its way, none of that would happen. She'd have to break her promise to them once again and she'd feel terrible knowing that they were still living at the orphanage while she was starting her own family.

Lou shook her head to shush away her confusing thoughts. She wasn't sure of what she wanted. Admittedly, the idea of a baby was starting to grow on her, but that would mean to renounce to other things. _'You don't even know if you're truly pregnant, so stop worrying,'_ she scolded herself silently, but her head couldn't hold still. She just couldn't stop thinking because something too big might lie before her, which would change her whole life and make her decide about many things.

The bell at the door tinkled and when Lou saw Rachel step in, her breath got caught in her throat. "Good afternoon, Mr. Tompkins," the blonde woman cheerfully greeted the store owner, who was busy tidying up the tins on a shelf.

"Rachel," the man replied to the greeting while Rachel continued towards where Lou stood.

"Hello, Louise!" the former station mistress exclaimed in the same lively way. "Are you ready to go?"

Lou simply nodded and then addressed the store keeper. "Mr. Tompkins, I'm going now." The man voiced his permission and after untying the apron around her waist and taking her jacket from the hanger behind her, she proceeded to follow Rachel outside. Her countenance was serious and she started biting at her nails, and noticing her awkwardness, the older woman stopped just before the door and asked, "Nervous, Louise?"

"A bit," Lou admitted.

Noticing that Tompkins had scurried into the back of the store and there was nobody in sight, Rachel said in a low voice, "Louise, you have nothing to fear."

"Yeah, but …" Lou continued in the same tone as Rachel had used, "… but you know how people treat you if they know you're an unmarried woman expecting a baby."

"Honey, don't worry. You will have to talk about that with Kid, and … if you're worried about what Doctor Sanders will think, then let it rest. You won't be the first or last woman he has seen in that condition. He won't get shocked or disgusted, and I'm sure he won't treat you any differently." She paused for a second and then added, "I thought you didn't care about what others say or think about you, Louise."

"I don't … but … I don't know," Lou replied, shrugging her shoulders. She had always done whatever she had felt like, without giving a single thought to others' opinions, but it would be different. It involved her baby, and she wouldn't want her own child to suffer because of her actions and mistakes.

"Come on, Louise. Let's get going," Rachel said, squeezing her shoulders in a motherly fashion. The petite girl smiled awkwardly and let her friend steer her out of the store. As soon as they stepped out in the walkway, Lou's countenance turned into a creased frown as she saw Kid heading towards where she and Rachel stood.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him as soon as she reached them.

"Came to pick you up," Kid replied after giving her a peck on the cheek. "I feel like spending some time with my girlfriend and here I am."

Lou looked at Rachel awkwardly from the corner of her eye and added, "I thought you and Buck were supposed to be breaking those new horses."

"Well, we've left some work for tomorrow," Kid replied with a smile. He had been a nervous wreck all day long thinking of the moment he'd propose to Louise today. He hadn't told anyone about his intentions, not even Buck, who had noticed how jittery he had been all day. Earlier today Kid had come to town and after checking that Lou wasn't around, he had gone into the store and bought one of those rings that Tompkins had on display. The man hadn't said anything, but before leaving, Kid had asked him not to whisper a word about his purchase to Lou. Tompkins had looked at him curiously and a smile had tugged at the corner of his mouth. There was nothing much to say, and his intentions had been plain to the old store keeper. Kid hoped that the man hadn't hinted any of this to Louise and would ruin his surprise.

"But, Kid, Rachel and I agreed to meet today and it's not right to stand her up." Lou tried to find a way to get rid of him. Now that she had plucked up the courage to go to the doctor, she wanted to carry it through.

"And what were you, lovely ladies, planning to do?" Kid asked.

Lou turned her eyes to her friend, hoping that she might come up with a plausible excuse. Naturally she couldn't tell him that they were supposed to go to the doctor and have him worrying unnecessarily.

"Uh…" Rachel fumbled for words and finally managed to utter a clumsy excuse. "I asked Louise to come to my place because I have a little present for her there."

"You can give it to her tomorrow or another day, Rachel, can't you?" Kid answered.

"But Kid…" Rachel tried to protest, but the young Southerner wouldn't let her.

"Sorry if I snatch Lou from you like this, Rachel, but I can't wait."

Rachel looked at him with a strange expression and realizing that it was one of the days Kid was in a stubborn mood, Lou spoke up. "It's all right, Rachel. Sorry, but maybe Kid's right and we can leave this for another moment."

"You sure, Lou?" the woman asked, eyeing the girl with a serious countenance.

"Of course!" Louise exclaimed among giggles, trying to disregard the whole thing and before Kid realized that something fishy was going on, she hooked her arms around Kid's right one and beamed happily.

"Sorry to ruin your gathering, Rachel," Kid muttered awkwardly.

"It's all right. You two have fun," the woman said as the couple started walking in the opposite direction. She had to smile despite everything. It was really refreshing to see those two together. They looked so much in love that it was no wonder that a baby would already be growing in the girl. Louise reminded her of herself very much, and Rachel hoped that her friend could enjoy her man more than she had. They were good children and deserved everything they were living. With a sigh Rachel turned around and started ambling towards the end of the street where her home was, because today there was nothing else to do.

* * *

After leaving Rachel, Kid and Lou drove to the ranch. All the way home the girl had eyed him curiously; there was something different in him as if he was hiding something from her. Kid was too transparent, and she knew straightaway when he had something up his sleeve. Lou wondered what it would be this time and hoped he'd tell her soon because she hated to be left guessing.

When the ranch came into view, Kid started feeling nervous. Tonight everything would change between the two of them. He knew that he could be hopeful, but he couldn't help but feel very agitated. Proposing to Lou had been on his mind for a long time, and he'd finally do it tonight. He hoped not to appear like a fool before her, stuttering and talking in riddles, which he knew she hated. He wanted to do it properly, like she deserved, and make the occasion romantic and memorable for the two of them.

Kid stopped the horse in front of the house and after jumping onto the ground, he rounded the buckboard to help Lou ease off it. Louise started towards the house and when she stepped into the lounge, she stopped dead in her tracks. "What's this?" she exclaimed. The table in the corner was lavishly decorated and neatly laid. There was a beautiful cloth covering the table, which Lou hadn't seen before, and the plates, cutlery and glasses were placed perfectly like in those fine restaurants that Louise had seen in St Joseph. And apart from all that, two candles were in the center giving the whole table a cozy and romantic touch.

"Just a little surprise," he said, hugging her from behind and brushing his face against her cheek. "I wanted to make something for you to let you know how much I love you."

Louise smiled, feeling moved by his gesture. Kid let go of her and stretching his arm to her solemnly, he said, "Ma'am."

Louise took his hand sheepishly and let him steer her toward the table. Once there Kid pulled out the chair for her and when he sat down across from her, she kept looking at him with a smile. The rider rose to his feet and coming closer to her side, he said, "I'll bring in the food now."

"Did you cook too?" Lou asked with a surprised frown.

Kid chuckled at the question. "No. I told you, I wanted to make it special, so I didn't want to run any risks." Lou nodded in understanding, sharing a smile with him. "I bought our dinner tonight from the local restaurant."

They had a very sweet evening as they enjoyed the delicious dishes while sharing loving conversation. Lou had completely forgotten about her worries and in Kid's company she hadn't given any thought to her likely pregnancy. They were having a lovely evening, and Kid had even opened a bottle of sweet wine and after a few sips Lou was feeling light in her head.

"This is one of the best meals I've ever had," she said when they had polished off the pudding Kid had also bought from the local restaurant. The Southerner smiled widely, feeling elated, but then he started wringing his hands nervously as he knew that the moment of truth had come.

"Lou…" he started huskily, but couldn't continue as Louise surprised him by rising from her chair and sitting on his lap, kissing him passionately. Kid wanted to take control of the situation and stop because they had important things to discuss, but as soon as her lips touched his, he was a goner. Lou wrapped her arms around him tightly, wanting to feel him as close as possible. All of a sudden she was feeling very sensual and frisky. She didn't know whether it was because of the effect the wine was having on her or maybe it was that her body was already undergoing some changes due to her likely pregnancy, but the thing was that she wanted to be with Kid tonight like never before. Her lips kept ravaging his for long minutes while his hands traveled from her waist to her back under the material of her blouse. The caress tickled her at the sides, which made her giggle and break the kiss.

"I love you," Kid whispered, her forehead resting against his.

Louise smiled, her chest swelling with happiness and looking into his eyes seductively, she let out in a husky whisper, "Let's go to bed, Kid"

Kid felt tempted to follow her lead, but he took a grip of himself, intending to carry out his intentions. The evening had been perfect and proposing to her would be the ideal end to an ideal day. "Lou, one moment," he started, disengaging himself from her hold, and made her sit on the chair across from him again. Lou sent him a quizzical look, not understanding what he was up to. "There's something important I need to tell you."

"All right," she muttered, eyeing him warily. He was acting very strange and nervous all of a sudden, and Louise wondered why. Apparently, he wanted to talk about something important. Would he have guessed what was happening to her? She knew that she hadn't been quite herself lately, but she had thought Kid hadn't noticed her tiredness or weird ways, but maybe she had been wrong, and she had let on more than she had intended.

Kid took her hand in his and placed a soft kiss, which brought a small smile to her lips. "Lou… Louise," he started in a soft voice while looking into her big eyes intently. "Uh… I … you know I've never been as happy as I am when I'm with you. I … I feel that everything's so perfect between us and I don't mean just these past months, but …but all the time we've known each other. Having your love is the greatest gift you could ever give me, but your … your friendship is more … more important."

"I know," Lou replied, looking at him with a strange expression. Where did he want to go with all this talking about friendship? Suddenly, she panicked thinking that he was breaking up with her, but gazing in his eyes she saw sheer adoration, and she shushed her fears away.

Kid smiled and breathing in deeply, he continued, "We've known each other for over a year now, and I think we should start doing things a bit differently." Lou kept looking at him with a clueless expression, completely lost and confused. Kid paused for a second to calm his frayed nerves and caressing her hand with his thumb, he started again, "Lou, I …"

Kid stopped mid-sentence as a loud knock resounded in the silence of the house. "Who the hell?" Kid exclaimed annoyed by the interruption.

"Kid…" Lou scolded him lightly for his language but had to chuckle at the expression on his face.

The Southerner rose to his feet ready to go and see who it was. "If it's Cody, I ain't opening that door. I don't care if he's bored or whatever," he said as he started towards the door.

In the days since he came back, Cody had been coming to the ranch almost every day despite the instructions of the doctor about getting plenty of rest for his knee. So apart from Sunday at lunch Cody had been his guest the rest of the previous days. Only close to time for lunch or dinner, the young soldier always excused himself and headed back for Rachel's to taste the woman's fine cooking. Kid didn't mind having him around, actually Cody's special sense of humor was really welcome and it was like reliving the good old times. Yet, now wasn't the time to have his visit and Kid suspected that after tasting Lou's food the day before, Cody would often be an uninvited guest at mealtimes as well.

"Coming!" Kid bellowed as the knocking became more intense and when he reached the door, he asked without opening, "Who is it?"

"Please Kid," he heard a weak feminine voice from the other side of the door and after sharing a confused look with Lou, who had stayed at the table, he proceeded to open the door. As soon as his eyes fell upon the person in the threshold, his face creased in disbelief, confusion and bewilderment all in one, and he was only able to utter a single name, "Doritha?"

"Oh Kid, I'm so glad to find you here," she said and without a warning she threw herself into his arms, bursting into tears, as she repeated his name over and over again like a mantra.

After Doritha had calmed down a bit, Kid steered her to the table where he and Lou had been dining barely minutes ago and made her sit. The blonde woman sat on the chair that Louise had previously been sitting on while Kid took the same seat he had been on before. Realizing how shaken the woman was, Louise had made some tea and left the cup before her on the table. Kid smiled his thanks to her, and then Lou came to sit at the other end of the table, suddenly feeling like an outsider and fearful of what Doritha might have come back for after so many months.

"Drink this," Kid said, handing the crying woman the cup of tea. "It will do you good."

Doritha was still weeping silently and with shaking hands she took the cup and sipped the hot brew. "Thank you, Kid."

The Southerner nodded and after some moments of hesitation he asked, "What's happening, Doritha?"

"It's Garth. He's dead," the woman bawled as new tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh Doritha, I'm sorry," Kid exclaimed, visibly stunned and shocked by the news. "But when? How?" He could hardly formulate the questions since Garth's death was the last thing he'd have expected.

"Some crooks killed him," Doritha explained, her sadness giving way to sheer bitterness. "He had stolen money from them and they took revenge." She paused and after breathing in deeply she continued, "Garth lured me into marrying him with a bunch of lies. He kept boasting about how very well-off he was, and as soon as we got married, I really saw the truth."

"I'm sorry," Kid let out again sincerely.

"He had squandered all his family's fortune, had no business at all and forced me to go from town to town for months in this wild chase of his to get a strike of good luck somewhere. Used to drink a lot and spent hours and hours playing poker at the local saloon, losing the little money we had."

Doritha shook her head to get rid of the sensations permeating throughout her whole body. Marrying Garth had been a way to escape the depressing reality she had been left to face when her father had died and Kid slid out of her life. She had never loved Garth, but when Kid had left her, Doritha had thought that her best option had been to marry into good money and Garth was the only one who had offered that possibility. Yet, she had gradually realized that she had made the worst mistake of her life. Garth had been nothing but a charlatan who had nothing to his name but the clothes he had on and innumerable debts. It had been humiliating to realize how short she had sold herself.

As his wife Doritha had had to consent to have intimate relations with him, which had filled her with absolute shame and disgust. Since day number one she had regretted what had happened with Kid and wished she could change the way she had proceeded in her relationship with him. She had always loved Kid and she was sure he'd have been able to give her at least a steady life, something that she hadn't had while married to Garth.

"I didn't know," Doritha continued after a while, "he was a thief, though. We were living in Fort Laramie at the time when he started boasting about some business he had in perspective. Naturally, I didn't believe him at first … you know… I was used to the same old story of his. But then things really got better and money started rolling in at home. We were planning to move to California, but one night a couple of men burst into our place. One of them grabbed me roughly and threatened him with killing me if he didn't give them back what they claimed was theirs. I was in hysterics and begged Garth to do what they asked him to, but he said that he had no idea what they were talking about. Lies, a bunch of lies, of course! A shot resounded, and I saw Garth fall onto the floor. I screamed and then something hit me on the head and that's all I remember of that night."

"I'm so sorry," Kid let out, taking her hand in his and stroking it comfortingly.

"The following morning the sheriff found me still out on the floor and when I woke up, he told me that Garth was dead," Doritha continued. "Apparently, those men found the money and jewels that Garth had stolen from them and fled. They were a couple of swindlers, thieves, criminals, and silly Garth thought he could double-cross people like them. He died for his own foolishness and almost made me join his same destiny." Doritha spoke bitterly, feeling furious by the actions of the man who had sworn to care for and protect her. She should have left him as soon as she found out about his lies, but she didn't have the means or the courage to go on her own.

"When did all this happen?" Kid asked.

"A couple of weeks ago," she replied. "I sold the house, the only thing we had. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know anybody who I could turn to, and I thought…"

"You don't have to explain yourself," Kid added. "That's what friends are for."

"Thank you."

"What are you planning to do?" the Southerner asked again.

"I'd like to go home … to mama," Doritha explained. "I need to be with my family."

"I understand," he replied, even though he knew that she'd have to wait for things to calm down in the east. Traveling to Virginia on her own with the war going on was simply crazy.

Doritha eyed him warily and then added with a bit of hesitation, "Maybe … I thought you could take me there."

"What?" Kid exclaimed with a bewildered expression.

"With how things are in the country, I can't go on my own, can I? And well… it's because of you that I'm marooned in this land of savages," she stated with a firm and clear voice.

"But, Doritha, I can't. It ain't safe for either of us to take up that trip. It's suicidal and besides, I can't leave the ranch for so long. I have my own responsibilities here," Kid replied awkwardly, not liking the way she made him feel as if he were between the devil and the deep blue sea.

"Well, you also had a responsibility to the land you were born to, which you clearly ignored," Doritha continued in the same venomous way. "I ain't judging you, that's up to you. It would be on your conscience that you turned your back to your roots, but you can't ignore the responsibility you have to me. I traveled thousand of miles just for you, and now you owe me as much."

The woman's words were making Lou furious beyond control. Who the hell did she think she was coming here with all those demands on Kid? Doritha had cheated on Kid and married their common friend, and despite everything, she had the nerve to come here and ask … demand Kid to help her get to Virginia. She had lost every right from the moment she had chosen to be with another man, and she didn't even have the decency to look embarrassed or ashamed in front of Kid.

Lou had known since the moment the blonde woman had appeared at the door that she would mean bad news for her and apparently Louise hadn't been wrong. That tale about the lies of her husband and her bad times hadn't moved her at all. It was high time she learned that real life wasn't a doll's house, and she couldn't maneuver everybody and everything her way. Lou had had to fight to survive since she was a child and Doritha having to struggle for a few months wouldn't break her. Louise knew that the woman wasn't a fool, and she was trying her hardest to appear like a poor damsel in distress in front of Kid. Of course as soon as he hadn't played her game, she had shown her real hidden claws without apparent shame. Lou was about to retort with a caustic comment when Kid spoke first.

"Doritha, I'm saying that it ain't safe for you. You should wait for things to settle a bit, only that."

The woman kept thoughtful for a while and then asked, "But what can I do in the meantime?"

"You can stay here," he replied promptly.

"You sure?" Doritha let out with a smile playing at her lips.

His suggestion was even better than the idea she had come up with when she decided to come here and surprise him. In the last two weeks she had been thinking about how to make Kid see that they had made a terrible mistake by parting ways, She still loved him; he was the only man she had ever loved and after everything that had happened, she was willing to accept the idea of his about the ranch and choose his way of life as her own. It would be better than the life Garth had made her lead for months. Of course Doritha knew that Kid was involved with that squalid girl who had been listening to her tale shamelessly. She should have had the decency to leave her and Kid alone. But what could one expect from a low servant like her?

Doritha couldn't' understand what Kid could possibly see in her. That Louise had come between her and Kid from the very beginning, but now, Doritha swore to herself, that servant would get a taste of her own medicine. She was going to win Kid back, and nobody like her would be an obstacle in her plans at all. Doritha had thought that traveling with him alone to Virginia would be the perfect opportunity to make them close, but staying in his house was even better.

"That's what friends are for," Kid replied with a smile. "You stay in my guest room as long as you want."

Louise felt herself to choke as soon as the words were out of his mouth. She didn't want that woman to stay here with them. What about their privacy? Besides, she didn't like Doritha at all, especially after the way she had come to Kid demanding help as if he belonged to her. And on top of it all, he hadn't even asked her what she thought about this "clever" idea of his. Naturally, this was his house, and he could make his own decisions, but he was always going on about them being a family and this being her home too. So what now? Was she only family when it was convenient to him? Well, apparently she had no say where Doritha was concerned. Hardly had the woman shown up that Lou felt she had become invisible and transparent to Kid all of a sudden. In all this time he hadn't looked at her once and from her discreet position at the table, Lou felt like the third leg of a bench, that is, useless, disposable and superfluous.

Louise was fuming inside, but tried to remain as calm as possible. She didn't want to humiliate herself even more by throwing a jealous tantrum in front of these two. So she rose to her feet slowly and with a very detached and cold voice she said, "If you'll excuse me, I'll retire for the night."

Kid nodded while throwing her a smile, but Louise didn't even look his way and scurried up the stairs. Kid stared at her retreating figure and only when Doritha talked, he turned his attention away from the staircase.

"Does she live here?" the woman asked with a disapproving expression.

"Uh... yeah, kind of," Kid replied. Lou had never accepted his proposition of living on the ranch officially. She never said yes, but the ranch was her home in all senses even though she still kept her rooms in town, which she went to clean from time to time.

"But you aren't married, are you?" Doritha exclaimed shocked.

"Not yet," he replied, "but I plan to take care of that soon." And if you hadn't turned up so untimely, Lou'd probably be my fiancée by now, he added mentally. Doritha kept looking at him with the same expression and the young man added, "Look, Doritha, don't stare at me as if I had committed a crime. Things are sometimes a bit different. Maybe it ain't right … it definitely ain't right, but we aren't harming anybody and as I told you, we'll get married as soon as we can."

"You can do as you please. You don't owe me an explanation," Doritha said dismissively, mentally thinking that she had been right all along about Louise McCloud. Those uprooted girls had a predisposition to indecency as she had rightly said before. It wasn't surprising at all to see how Louise was willing to provide Kid with certain "favors" as part of his routine. He was a man, and like all men he wouldn't refuse something offered to him on a platter. Of course being the kind soul he was, Kid seemed to believe that he was really in love with her and wanted to do the right thing by her. He was a good man, and he didn't deserve to end up with a woman like that and Doritha swore to herself that she would see to it that he'd be saved from such a pathetic fate.

Kid headed for his bedroom after escorting Doritha to the guest room. Her sudden appearance had caught him off guard and as she told him about Garth and the life she had led in the last few months, guilt had shaken him hard. Although they had broken up because of her past indiscretion with Garth, Kid couldn't help but feel remorseful. Parting from Doritha had been some kind of liberation. He had been ready to break up with her long before, and the kisses she and Garth had shared some time before had been the perfect excuse to carry on with his intentions and wishes. It had been his free gate to Lou and life with her. Maybe if he had been truly in love with Doritha, he might have been able to forgive her and forget about all that, but he had fallen out of love with her as soon as Lou came into his life.

Hearing Doritha talking about the situation she had had to endure with Garth had made him feel terrible, but there was nothing he could have done about that. Yet, he could make a difference to her now. Escorting her all the way to Virginia under the present circumstances was unthinkable, but he could offer her his home to stay in while she needed. The feelings of guilt had been so strong that he had hurried to talk without thinking and as he now approached his bedroom, he realized that he should have asked Lou first. This was her home too, and he shouldn't make any rash decisions without counting on her. Kid knew that Lou had never liked Doritha, especially after that episode in which his former fiancée had humiliated and insulted Louise in front of all her guests in that "memorable" dinner party. He should have talked to her first, he thought for the second time. Lou wouldn't probably feel comfortable having Doritha around, but she needed to understand that he couldn't leave Doritha to her own luck after all that she had to endure with Garth. He felt responsible in a way and hoped that Lou could see his point of view.

Opening the door to the bedroom Kid could make out Lou's form curled up on her usual side of the bed. There was a lamp burning on top of the side table across from her which cast its faint light over the whole room. When he stepped inside, he called her name while asking, "Are you awake, Lou?"

She didn't speak but Kid could tell that she wasn't sleeping. He knew her too well and by the way she was breathing there was no doubt that she was just pretending to be asleep. Kid sighed ruefully, knowing that she might be angry, and that was why she wasn't speaking to him. He quickly stripped down to his long-johns and slid into the bed behind her. Ignoring the signs of her obvious discomfort he snuggled behind her back and wrapping an arm around her waist, he planted a kiss on her neck. "You know, Lou, I didn't finish what I was telling you … after dinner," he whispered in her ear.

Without turning her head to him Louise removed his hand from her waist as she snapped irritated, "Please, Kid, I'm not in the mood for that."

"You were before," he reminded her. "Besides, I just want to tell you something." He smiled her way even though her back was to him and she wouldn't see him. This wasn't the way he had planned to propose to her, but he was impatient and couldn't wait any longer.

"That can wait, can't it?" Lou retorted abruptly.

"I don't …" Kid started but didn't get to finish as Lou tossed around and sending him a glare she barked, "Did you hear me? I don't want to talk and my head is throbbing something terrible."

Kid looked at her with concern and asked, "Would you like me to make you a cup of tea, Lou?"

"No," came the curt reply from her.

"I just don't understand why you are so angry," he said starting to get annoyed as well. "What was I supposed to do? Kick her out?"

"I told you, I don't want to talk and least of all, about your guest," she continued in the same tone and before he could retort, she turned around from him roughly and curled up in her side of the bed.

Kid kept looking at her back for long minutes. He hated it when she turned this moody and irritated. Once again she hadn't given him the chance to explain himself and had reached her own conclusions. Doritha and her problems had fallen upon him and he had found himself in a situation he hadn't sought. Couldn't she see that? Doritha wasn't going to stay here forever. She surely would understand that she needed to do something with her life while the war lasted. Maybe she could find a job in Rock Creek and have her own place. The notion of Doritha and work didn't match in his head and Kid knew that he was now in the middle of a situation which didn't have an easy solution. He couldn't force her to travel to Virginia all on her own, but he just couldn't throw her out of his place mercilessly. Why did he always have to get into trouble with women without asking for it? He was damn unlucky and all he hoped was that Lou would calm down eventually. "Good night," he finally said in a low voice before blowing the lamp out on the bedside table and he tried to drift to sleep because that was all he hoped for tonight.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Like every day Kid woke up bright and early, and after getting dressed, he left the bedroom to go and feed the animals. Lou was still sleeping and he didn't have the heart to wake her however much he longed for a morning kiss. He had noticed that lately she looked more tired than usual and he imagined that since she had moved in here, she had more work and responsibilities upon her shoulders than before. She spent every day at the store, working very long hours and when she came back every afternoon, she did all the housework and even sometimes she gave him a hand with some of the chores on the ranch. No wonder she sometimes looked on the verge of collapsing. Kid wished he could offer her an easy life, but that was the way it worked for people like them without many means. He hoped that when the ranch would go to full steam, he could hire somebody to do the housework. Lou'd probably quit her job at Tompkins' when they get married, or at least she'd have to someday when they had children. Of course first he had to talk to Lou about all this and more importantly, he needed to finally ask her to marry him.

After finishing his early chores he came back to the house. Today Buck was out of town, doing a favor for Teaspoon. The marshal was suffering lately from gout and as in his condition he was unable to ride, he had asked the Kiowa to accompany Jimmy and escort a prisoner to Seneca. Buck had accepted after talking with Kid and even though he would be back the following day, the Southerner didn't welcome the double share of work he had to shoulder in his absence.

When he stepped into the house, Kid headed for the kitchen straightaway and from the open door he could see Lou before the stove fixing breakfast like every day. He approached the kitchen with slow steps, not sure what mood she would be in today, and once inside he cleared his throat. On hearing him Lou turned on her heels and kept staring at him with a serious expression without saying a word. Kid knew she was angry but he was unsure what according to her he had done wrong. He didn't know what she expected him to do. Should he apologize for something he didn't have the faintest clue about or what?

"Lou…" he began, but the girl didn't let him carry on any further.

"No, Kid, please allow me," she said and when she had Kid's full attention, she continued. "Please forgive me for snapping at you like that last night."

Kid walked to her and wrapped his arms around her petite frame, and Lou let herself be cocooned between his arms. Last night she had felt so lonely sleeping in that big bed close to him but at the same time it felt as if he were miles away. "What was that about, Lou?" he asked, looking into her eyes intently.

"I don't know," she muttered and when Kid sent her a dubious look, she shrugged her shoulders and added, "I guess Doritha showing up caught me by surprise. I didn't expect that at all."

"Neither did I, Lou."

"I know, but … she kind of makes me feel awkward."

"Don't," Kid added. "You got nothing to worry about. You're my girl, not her, and she won't be here forever." Lou nodded, aware that she had always known what he was telling her, but for some reason she had felt threatened by the woman's presence last night. She had never trusted Doritha and having her under the same roof as she was made her feel nervous to say the least. "I love you, you know that," Kid said and kissed her passionately. After a while they pulled back, but they remained in each other's hold with wide smiles in their mouths.

"I believe you wanted to tell me something last night, didn't you?" Lou whispered huskily, placing soft pecks on his lips as she talked. "And I never let you finish."

"Yeah," Kid replied with a smile.

"Well, I'm all ears."

"It's not so much something to tell you as something to ask you," Kid explained turning dead serious all of a sudden. "Something important."

"Yes?" Lou let out with a curious expression.

Kid fumbled for words for a while and finally decided he should stop beating about the bush, and blurt out the question that had been on his mind for a long time now, "Lou will you…?"

"Morning!" the cheerful greeting resounded in the room, interrupting his intentions once again. As soon as the couple saw the woman step inside, they let go of each other. Lou continued fixing breakfast while Kid returned the greeting.

"Morning, Doritha. Did you sleep well?"

"Like an angel," she answered in a dreamy voice. "I hadn't slept so peacefully in a long time.

"Yeah, it's quite quiet in these parts," he replied with a smile, and suddenly he felt very awkward because he realized he had nothing to tell her. She was like a stranger, which was quite peculiar considering that he had been engaged to marry her not so long ago. Not knowing what else to say he stuck to the only topic he could think of. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"I'd love some," she responded with a wide smile.

"What would you like?" Kid asked again.

"I fancy something strong, eggs and bacon. I feel strangely hungry suddenly."

"Good then," Kid replied and turning to Lou, he said, "I'll pick up today's eggs from the henhouse. I don't think we have enough." Lou nodded without saying a word and Kid turned to leave. She heard the front door close and as she lifted her eyes from the skillet in the stove and threw a glance through the window opposite her, she saw him stomping across the yard. Movement next to her caught her eye, and she saw Doritha by her staring at him through the window with a satisfied smile.

"Do you need something?" Lou asked curtly not liking the way she was looking at Kid.

Doritha turned her eyes to the girl and her smile faded instantly, showing her cold demeanor instead. "Nothing from you, no doubt about it," the woman replied scornfully. She paused briefly without averting her glacial eyes from Louise and then said, "This place is great, much better than I first thought."

"Kid's working very hard to make it bloom," Lou replied.

"And you're also working your way on him very hard too, aren't you?" Doritha remarked maliciously.

Louise glared at her silently, not giving her the satisfaction of seeing that her words had actually hurt her. She wouldn't let Doritha drag her into a fight because she suspected that for some reason that was what she wanted. Instead she turned away from her and removing the skillet from the stove she started serving the food on the plates she had left on the kitchen table.

The blonde woman followed her and sat on a chair at the table while she looked at Lou with a presumptuous and haughty expression. "Tell me, Louise. Don't you ever worry thinking that you're simply a replacement in his life?" she asked, which made Lou stop her movements and look daggers at her silently. "Can't you understand that all you see around here will never be truly yours? Kid bought this place for me, made his plans thinking of me and I'm sure every single object in this house bears my stamp. Doesn't it bother you?"

Her resolution to keep quiet and calm was broken as Doritha's questions really wounded her pride. "Kid loves me and you need to stick to your own damn business and leave us alone."

"Sorry but I can't," Doritha retorted with a satisfied smirk. "Louise, don't be so naïve. You know, Kid's mine and always has been."

"Kid belongs to no one," Lou said seriously. "He's his own man and makes his own decisions."

Doritha let out a peal of laughter, sending her blonde head backwards in an exaggerated fashion. "We will see that in good time," she replied spitefully.

Lou was about to throw one of her acid remarks when Kid stepped back into the kitchen, bringing a bucket with the eggs, which he handed to her. He noticed her serious countenance and when he asked her about it, Lou forced a smile in her face and disregarded his concern. She didn't want to take part in a cat fight in front of him. Somehow she knew what Doritha was like and Lou could guess that she'd try to ridicule and humiliate her in front of Kid. Her intentions were crystal clear and Louise was starting to grow concerned about her presence here. That woman was going to try to cause havoc between her and Kid, and knowing about it didn't make her feel more reassured. Would she try to seduce him before her very nose?

Lou knew Kid wouldn't cheat on her. He was too straightforward to play with her like that, but the idea that he might realize that he really wanted to be with Doritha scared her to death. She was fully aware of the pain the woman had caused him in the past when they had broken up. Kid must have loved her terribly if he had been so hurt by her unfaithfulness, and a love so strong couldn't be forgotten so easily. Maybe now that she was a widow, Kid might forgive her and they could continue where they had last left off. Louise was starting to feel scared for her life. She didn't want to lose him for anything but she couldn't detain him forcibly. Then a thought hit her hard. What if she was pregnant? How could she cope with a child on her own? Of course she knew that if she wanted, the baby could be her safety card. Kid wouldn't leave her if he learned that she was with child. Yet, Lou swore to herself that she couldn't do that, she couldn't trade with the life of her baby for anything, not even for the man she loved.

Lou had to chide herself mentally for letting her imagination run wild. Kid was with her, loved her and she had no reason to believe that he'd want to leave her for that horrible woman. They had something very special and Doritha wasn't going to make her doubt his love for her. That woman was simply bitter because of the way life had treated her lately, and she would want Kid and Lou to suffer from misfortune as well. Lou told herself that she wouldn't let her come between her and Kid. They were strong and this would just prove that nothing will make them stagger, nothing at all.

That morning breakfast had been awkward and too long for Lou's taste. She hadn't opened her mouth once while Doritha had kept babbling on cheerfully. Lou thought that she had strangely got over her husband's demise pretty quick and with all probability all those tears from last night had been nothing but pretence. To Lou's chagrin Doritha kept pointing at objects in the kitchen and subtly remarking to him that she remembered the two of them talking about buying the thing when they were courting. Lou knew that all she wanted was to prove her point about every object in the house having her personal stamp.

Kid answered to her comments without much enthusiasm and even making strange faces at her as if he didn't know what she was talking about. Lou knew that it was foolish but she couldn't help feeling jealous, and more than once she had the urge to punch her hard on the face or make her swallow the object in question in one piece. Doritha was the most obnoxious woman she had ever met, and Lou didn't know how she was going to endure her presence much longer.

Finally, breakfast came to an end and Lou was finally able to leave for town and get rid of Doritha for a few hours. Never before had she felt so glad to work than right now. During the day Louise couldn't stop thinking about the venomous comments of Doritha, realizing that she practically had the very devil at home. How could she get rid of her? Lou wondered. Maybe she should talk to Kid and explain everything to him. Would he believe her? He already knew that she felt uncomfortable having Doritha at home, and if Lou didn't know better, he surely thought that she was simply jealous like other times. Louise could bet that Kid wouldn't be too willing to ask Doritha to leave the house even though she explained to him how the blonde Southern lady wanted to come between the two of them. The situation was too absurd. Doritha seemed to be a character taken out of one of those fairy tales in which there was a wicked stepsister or witch. She wasn't good at all, and until this very moment Lou hadn't realized what a bad person she could be. Lou wondered how someone as noble and good-hearted as Kid had been in love with someone like her. What could he possibly have seen in her? Of course she was quite beautiful, elegant and intelligent, but other than that she was empty inside.

Lou would like to talk to Rachel about all this and ask her for advice. Besides, there was still the outstanding matter of going to the doctor to confirm her pregnancy, but today was bad timing. She needed to do a lot at home and she didn't want to leave Doritha out of her sight for so long either. So after finishing at Tompkins she drove the wagon back to the ranch. Like usual Kid came out to receive her with a kiss, and when she asked him about their guest, he told her that the lady had gone visiting some of her old acquaintances in Rock Creek all day long. The notion brought about a sense of relief over Lou, and not wanting to waste any more energy or worries on Doritha, she decided to carry out the small jobs she had in the house.

Louise started boiling some water in the kitchen because she wanted to give the lounge floor a good scrub today. It was the biggest room in the house and for one reason or another she hadn't been able to wash it for the last two weeks, and she couldn't put it off any longer. Kid always told her that he didn't expect her to do any housework, and he should be the one to take that responsibility upon himself. Lou had to laugh at his naiveté. He couldn't expect her to live in a place that he cleaned only when he felt like it. Kid was a good-intentioned man, but he could be so clumsy in this kind of tasks.

It took her almost two hours to finish with the floor. She had had to scrub harder than usual and almost had lost her nails to the dang floor. She was still on her knees, swearing to herself that she wouldn't neglect her housework again, when a feminine voice reached her ears and then the door opened and Doritha appeared. She stood still for a moment sending Lou a vicious look and after a while the blond woman stomped purposely all over the floor with her boots, leaving marks and stains as she watched Louise, her eyes implying that she knew what she was doing. Doritha came to stand next to Lou, her figure hovering over the girl's, and looking down at her she said with a smirk, "Once the servant, always the servant."

Lou glared up at her and as if on a cue the other woman exclaimed, "Oh Louise, I'm so sorry. How clumsy of me stomping on your clean floor like that!" Lou looked at her with a confused expression and realized why she had changed so suddenly. Kid was at the door watching the exchange. Lou forced a smile into her face and while motioning to the young man that it was fine to step in, she said, "It's all right, Doritha. No problem at all."

Kid approached them and as soon as he reached them, Doritha turned to him straightway and said, "Oh Kid, why don't we go for a walk and you show me the property? I didn't get to see much the first time you brought me here."

Lou cringed hearing her say that she had seen the place Lou considered her home before anybody else. Kid didn't answer straightaway, surprised by her suggestion. "Uh… sure," he replied awkwardly and turning to Lou he added, "Honey, what do you say? Shall we go for a stroll with Doritha?"

It was obvious that the blonde woman didn't appreciate having Louise tag along but didn't say anything. She simply looked the girl up and down with a stilted expression, making Lou aware of her appearance being in such a disarray from cleaning the lounge for the last couple of hours. "I … I should wash up first and get changed," Lou said awkwardly.

"We'll wait for you then," Kid replied promptly.

"The sun will be setting soon," Doritha continued in a whining tone. "I'm sure Louise won't mind staying behind while you show me something she must have seen dozens of times, will you?"

Lou forced herself to smile and be civil, and said through gritted teeth, "Of course not."

"You sure, Lou?" Kid insisted, feeling that she was acting weirdly. She didn't look comfortable, and he didn't want to do something that would hurt her pride or make her mad again.

"Of course," Lou replied, trying to sound good-heartedly. "And I still have to finish the floor anyway."

Kid nodded and didn't dare to insist and contradict her. If she said it was all right, he'd have to believe her. "I'll see you later then," Kid said, giving her a soft peck on her cheek before he followed Doritha out of the house.

Lou kept looking after them and could hear the cheerful voice of the woman, which to her ears sounded as strident as a nail scratching the surface of a slate. When the door closed behind them, Louise mentally counted till ten and then let out a loud shriek at the top of her lungs. She didn't care if they heard her. Oh that woman! With all those airs she put on and she was nothing but scum, the lowest most rotten and detestable scum. Lou was fuming; she had never felt so furious in her life. If Doritha was before her at this very moment, she would squeeze her white perfect neck between her small hands with all her might. That hyena of a woman had ruined her clean floor and then had the nerve to leave with her man as if she were the lady of the house and Lou the maid. Louise felt that she was over the edge and she needed to do something. One day. Only one day Doritha had been in the house and Lou knew she couldn't take much longer.

About half an hour later Kid returned from his stroll with Doritha. He hadn't managed to enjoy the treat very much. Doritha made him feel very uncomfortable and when she insisted on talking about the past and their times as a courting couple, Kid didn't know how to deal with it. He didn't want to look back; things were different now and all he wanted was to look into the future, a future that would be full with Lou and their plans together. Doritha shouldn't be touching those matters so lightly. Of course he knew that the only bond joining them together was that past, but all in all, there were some things that shouldn't be mentioned. They weren't a couple anymore, and it wasn't very considerate from her part to bring up certain moments of their lives when he had another girlfriend and she was a recent widow.

As soon as they stepped into the house, Doritha scurried up the stairs towards the room she was staying in and Kid started to look for Lou. He called her name several times and when she didn't answer, he decided to go and see if she was in their bedroom. When he reached the room, he saw her next to the bed, but a concerned frown creased his features as he realized that she was folding some of her clothes and placing them in her carpet bag that she had on the bed.

"What are you doing, Lou?"

Lou looked up, not having noticed his presence till now. "What does it look like?" she asked instead of answering his question.

"Where on earth are you going?" he asked again, his voice a bit louder than usual.

"To my rooms in town. Where else?"

"But why?" Kid questioned with an anxious expression.

"Because I can't stand her!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Lou…"

"No, listen to me!" she cut him off in mid-sentence and rounding the big bed she stood in front of him, her hands resting on her hips cockily. "I don't really mind you helping her in her time of need, but I can't stay in the same house as her."

"Lou, don't you think you're exaggerating?" Kid asked, taking her hand in his.

"Yeah, sure," she let out sarcastically and yanking her hand from his grasp she walked back towards where she had left her bag and continued packing.

"This is because I went for a walk with Doritha?"

"Kid, no, honestly, it ain't that," Lou answered. "I ain't even angry with you, but I can't stay here while she's around. We ain't breaking up or anything. You can come and see me whenever you want to and … well… you told me that she wouldn't be here forever, so when she leaves, I'll come back."

"Please Lou, don't go. You're my girl, and it ain't fair you have to leave! This is your home."

"Maybe, but you won't ask her to leave instead, will you?" Lou asked and Kid's silence told her everything she needed to know. After fastening the buckles of her bag, she took it and walked towards the door. "See you, Kid," she said and kissing him on the lips lightly she stepped out of the room.

Kid stood here for a few seconds and then dropped onto the bed heavily as if he couldn't endure the weight of his soul. How was it things had started setting back? He was supposed to have proposed to Lou and by now they should be planning their wedding, and instead he hadn't had the chance to even ask her and Lou had left the house they had shared for over a month now. How did everything go so wrong? Doritha had appeared back in his life like a curse and Kid couldn't see how he could put an end to it. Lou had said that she'd be back when Doritha left, but how could he make it happen? How on earth?


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Kid remained sitting on the edge of the bed with a despondent pose; his elbows on his thighs and his face buried in his hands. Twenty minutes had passed since Lou had left and from the very first second he was feeling very lonely and sad without her. He couldn't remember how he used to spend his days before Lou had moved into the ranch. This house wasn't the same if she wasn't here, and Kid didn't want to learn to live without her. Maybe she'd come back when she cooled down, Kid thought hopefully. He'd go and see her tomorrow … or perhaps later tonight, and would try to change her mind. The sensible thing to do was to let her alone at least for this one night. The last thing Kid wanted was to crowd her with his insistence, and she might need to think things through. Maybe she'd realize on her own that she had made a rash decision and sleeping apart tonight may make her see that she couldn't stay away from him in the same way he knew he couldn't. He should do that, but deep down he knew that as soon as he came into his lonely bedroom tonight, he'd need all his might to stop himself from rushing to her side.

A knock at the door brought him back from his reverie and looking up he saw Doritha standing at the threshold with a small sympathetic smile on her face.

"Kid, I saw Louise leave. Something happened?" Doritha asked. She had heard the whole exchange between Lou and Kid with a satisfied smirk from her bedroom. She was glad that her presence was already causing trouble between the couple, which would hopefully lead them to fall to pieces.

Since the first day Doritha hadn't liked Louise McCloud at all and when the brown-haired girl had gradually come between her and Kid, that dislike had become sheer hatred, an overwhelming hatred that had made her go to extremes like the time she had hired those two thugs. Maybe she should have accepted Mary's suggestion back then and let those two kill the woman. In that case, Louise McCloud wouldn't be a problem now, but she hadn't dared. She was sometimes too soft and maybe she should start accepting and adopting some of the ways in this land of savages. Doritha felt that she and Kid hadn't married as they were supposed to because of that tramp of Louise McCloud.

Garth had been a poor substitute to Kid and when he turned her life into a misery, it had been a living hell to stay with a man she had ended up despising. All that had happened because of Louise and now that she was a free woman again, she swore that she'd make that girl suffer in her own flesh what she had undergone herself. Doritha had every intention to steal Kid's affection from her. She'd show that servant how it felt to be dumped like garbage. Kid was an easy target, and if she worked her charms on him, he would be trapped in her web in no time. After all, they'd been in love for many years and Doritha was sure that he still loved her despite the meddling of Louise McCloud.

"Uh…" Kid started awkwardly, unsure how to explain what had happened between him and Louise, "Lou decided to go back to her rooms in town."

"Why? You two fought?" Doritha asked, feigning ignorance.

Kid kept thoughtful for a moment. Lou and he hadn't really argued, and when she had left, she had even given him a kiss, but somehow it felt as if they had taken a step backwards, drifting away from each other. "Uh… kind of," he simply said.

"Is it because of me?" Doritha asked and when silence answered her question, she added in a soft voice, lowering her eyes to the floor. "Maybe I should never have come to you. I don't want to cause any problems," she whispered as sadly as she could.

Kid walked to her and placing a finger under her chin he made her meet his eyes. "Look, Doritha. Lou and I have no problems. She knows I need to help you, but you girls have never got along, have you? So she prefers to stay at her place while you're here. Only that."

Doritha nodded in understanding as a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. This was going to be much easier than she had anticipated. She and Kid were going to spend many hours together all alone, and if she played her cards right, very soon he wouldn't even remember what Louise's name was.

Later that night Doritha sat on the sofa in Kid's lounge while he stood by the fireplace, warming himself after being in the cold checking on the animals one last time that day. About an hour ago they had eaten the dinner that Kid had fixed for the two of them while they had talked and laughed light-heartedly. Doritha had babbled on and on about their past times, but she had stuck to safe topics like their school days and their early childhood. Despite the day's events, Kid relaxed as they both reminisced about those innocent years and all their little mischief when they had been just a couple of young children.

As Doritha looked at his standing figure, she thought she might take a daring step in his direction. Time was money, as the proverb said, and she needed to quickly lay the siege to Kid. "We had a lovely childhood, didn't we?" she asked with a big smile.

"Yeah, we did," he replied turning his head to the woman on the sofa.

"Sometimes I wish we could go back to those times," she let out in a melancholic tone.

"Me too," Kid admitted. Even though his childhood hadn't been anything to brag about, his heart wished he could live those innocent and simple days again. It was a time that had been hard but he treasured some moments in his heart that no bad memory could ruin for him.

Doritha rose to her feet and came closer to him in front of the fireplace. She paused to gaze into his eyes with a flirtatious glimmer and then said huskily, "I still remember our very first kiss." Kid looked at her with a frown, wondering why she had changed the direction of the conversation suddenly. "You took me to that picnic in town, remember?" Kid didn't reply but she continued regardless, "I'd been dreaming, desiring, longing for you to kiss me for weeks, and I thought to myself that if you didn't do it that day at the picnic, I'd have to forget I was a girl and take the matter in my own hands." Doritha chuckled at the memory while Kid remained quiet and serious while listening to her awkwardly. "The day dragged, and I got to think that you wouldn't kiss me then either. But when you dropped me at home, you finally plucked up the courage to do so, remember? A shy and soft kiss … very gentle … like this."

Before he knew what was happening, Doritha leaned in and brushed her lips against his briefly. Kid was so flabbergasted that he couldn't react; he was frozen and kept staring at her agape. The woman took his silence as his leave to continue what she had started, and she kissed him again, this time more deeply. This second time, though, Kid was able to snap out of his bewilderment and gripping Doritha by the shoulders he pulled her away roughly. "Doritha, stop it. We can't do this."

"Why not?" she replied, hurt by his flat refusal. "We love each other."

Kid stared at her as if she had lost her mind all of a sudden. "Doritha, you have just lost your husband, and it's logical you're feeling a bit vulnerable, but this ain't the way to overcome your grief."

"I never cared for Garth!" she exclaimed, her voice tinged with scorn. "You're the only man I've always wanted. You know that we can start from scratch. I'll do whatever it takes."

Kid shook his head while he added, "Doritha, it's too late!"

"No, it's not! I love you, Kid!"

"But I don't," he blurted out, which provoked a bitter look from her, and he hurried to soothe his tone. "At least not in that way. You know that Lou is the woman I'm in love with. I'm sorry."

"How can you say that?" she asked loudly, her eyes glowing with irritation. "She's not the woman you deserve."

"Please Doritha."

"You'll get tired of her," Doritha continued, not minding his warning words. "You've just known her for a few months while we've known each other all our lives. You might think she's exciting and unique because of what she does to you in the bedroom, but that's not really love."

"Doritha!" he exclaimed completely aghast. "I ain't gonna allow you to badmouth Lou like that. You have no right to pass judgment on us. I'll tell you this again. She's the woman I love. End of the discussion." Doritha looked at him with a peeved expression, but didn't say anything else. "And now if you'll excuse me, I'll go to bed now. Good night," he muttered solemnly and went past her towards the stairs.

The day couldn't have turned out worse for his liking. First, Lou had left and now this weird episode with Doritha. He started feeling the beginning of a headache, and all he wanted was to sleep in his too lonely bedroom. Kid had thought of going to town to spend the night with Lou in her rooms. He didn't feel like sleeping on his own and maybe he could talk to Lou and convince her to come with him to the ranch the following day. Yet, right now he didn't have the energy to do that. The confrontation with Doritha had left an uneasy sensation on him, and her insinuations about Lou had made him furious. This wasn't the way he wanted to appear before Louise. Tomorrow he'd have cooled down and as soon as he finished his chores around the ranch, he'd go and see her.

Doritha stood rooted on the same spot in the lounge as she heard his heavy steps on the ceiling above her. She was fuming but his words and warnings hadn't put her off. How dare he to humiliate her like that? He was a nobody, had always been, and it was thanks to her … her only that he had a little life to grasp. She had given him the money to leave Virginia and come to the west; she had waited for him for years long; she had traveled thousands of miles to be by his side and now … the weasel dared to give her the brush-off.

No, she wasn't going to let him have his way. He might not love her. Fine. He had chosen and picked out which side he wanted to be on. He'd now know what it was like to have her as an enemy. She wasn't going to allow him to live happily ever after with Louise. They deserved to suffer as much as she had suffered these last months. She might have nothing now, but at least she had her pride. Those two would soon know that nobody would mess with Doritha Simmons, nobody.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Rachel headed to town. Samantha had asked her the day before to collect the books and other school material that Tompkins had finally received after several weeks. So before going to work like every day Rachel would drop by the store and have one of the boys Tompkins hired for small errands help her carry all the books to the schoolhouse. As she walked along the boarded walkway, she caught sight of Louise in front of the hotel façade holding a carpet bag. Rachel approached her from behind. "Good morning, Louise"

Lou turned around and smiled faintly when she saw her friend. "Morning, Rachel."

"Going somewhere?" she asked pointing at the bag in Lou's hold.

"St Joseph to see my brother and sister. I'm waiting for the stage," Lou explained.

"I thought you and Kid were going next week." Rachel thought that there was more to this matter than met the eye. Louise had a weird expression on her face, and she had never mentioned anything about changing plans when they had talked in the last few days.

"Well… Tompkins allowed me to have the free days now and … uh … I don't think Kid would care to join me. He's far too busy right now," she added with a bitter gesture.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked with a frown.

"His friend Doritha showed up a couple of nights ago and is staying at the ranch," Lou blurted out with a sarcastic sneer.

"What?" the blonde woman exclaimed, shocked by the news, and then Lou proceeded to tell her every single detail about what had happened since Doritha had appeared.

"She's such a nasty woman, Rachel," Lou remarked with a weary voice. "I just couldn't stay in that house any longer."

"Lou, you're telling me that Doritha clearly implied that she wanted to do her best to come between you and Kid, and you left the two of them there alone!" Rachel exclaimed, surprised by her friend's naïve actions. By leaving Lou had left the door open for Doritha to entice and seduce Kid. In Lou's situation, Rachel thought, she would cling to her man like a limpet and wouldn't let him out of her sight for one single second.

"Although I don't trust her, I do trust Kid, Rachel," Lou explained. "And well, if he wants to be with her and ruin things between us, he's free to do so. I ain't his guardian, and he's all grown up to know what he really wants from us."

Rachel nodded in understanding, suddenly seeing Louise with new eyes. What she said made perfect sense, and Rachel had to admit that her friend was very brave. It couldn't be easy for her to know that another woman was trying to snatch her man and still keep trusting him. "But, Louise, do you really need to flee to another city?"

"I need a change of airs, Rachel," Lou replied in a tiny voice. "Seeing my siblings will distract my mind, and putting some distance between me and that woman will help me to see things in perspective."

"I still think you need to talk to Kid and tell him everything you've told me about Doritha. He can be too naïve and it's time he opened his eyes about that woman."

Lou shook her head ruefully and added, "Maybe he's glad she's back, and it's her he has always wanted."

"I hope you don't seriously believe all that hogwash"

"I thought he'd come to my rooms looking for me last night," Lou muttered bitterly. She had been awake till very late waiting for him to show up at her door, and she felt totally disappointed when he didn't. They had been sleeping together every single night for over a month now, and it felt strange to be in her bed all alone, at least it was for her. Maybe Kid didn't miss her so much or might be thinking that he wanted somebody else to take her place in all senses.

"I don't know why he didn't, but you know Kid loves you," Rachel said, squeezing the girl's shoulder encouragingly.

"Yes, I know," Louise replied with a sigh, "or I thought I knew."

"Louise…" Rachel let out in an admonishing tone and in that moment the stagecoach arrived at full speed from down the street and stopped raucously before the two women.

"I gotta go," Lou told her friend while handing her carpet bag to the driver. "I'll see you in a few days, Rachel."

Louise was about to get into the carriage, but stopped short when Rachel grabbed her arm to call her attention. Lou sent her a quizzical look and lowering her voice the older woman asked, "Louise, what about that outstanding matter we were supposed to see to?"

"I'll go to the doctor in St Jo," she replied in a soft voice.

She needed to find out for sure once and for all even though she was almost sure that her suspicions were right. This very morning she had been sick, and Lou didn't think it was caused by her nerves or any other reasons. Her body was already changing and Lou knew she had to start assuming the new situation coming on her way. Right now she was feeling very lonely and sad. It was as if she were on a walking rope, her feet trembling which each step she took as she knew that at any moment the rope would crack or be cut by a pair of scissors held by a mysterious woman's hand. This dream had been haunting her all night long and more than once she had woken up screaming when she believed to be falling into the dark abyss.

The stagecoach driver approached her, announcing that they were departing right now and asking her to get into the carriage. Louise nodded and lifting her eyes to Rachel she said, "I have to go now."

"Take care of yourself, Louise," the woman replied while Lou slid into the coach.

Rachel couldn't help but feel worried about her friend. Thinking that the girl would be alone to receive the news of an unplanned pregnancy made her uneasy. Rachel had tried to talk Lou into telling Kid about her fears. She shouldn't be facing this on her own, but Louise hadn't listened to reason. She could sometimes be so pigheaded that it exasperated the former station mistress. And now that Doritha was trying to stir trouble in the couple, Rachel feared what could be crossing Lou's mind and what she might do on impulse by her own insecurities. "Come and see me when you return."

"I will," Lou promised through the small window in the carriage. She waved her hand as the stage started off. Rachel reciprocated the gesture while she watched the vehicle disappear down the street. For one moment the woman stood there deep in thought. Very slowly she started ambling towards Tompkins' store but uneasy thoughts kept assaulting her. She reached the entrance to the mercantile but stopped short in her tracks and after a few seconds she swirled around and dashed along in the opposite direction she had come from, forgetting about the errand that she was supposed to carry out.

* * *

The dining room was silent but for the clanking and jangling of forks and knives against the plates. Kid and Doritha sat at opposite ends of the table without talking while they had breakfast. After what had happened the night before, the young Southerner was feeling very awkward. He couldn't believe that Doritha could actually believe that he had a romantic interest in her. The idea was ridiculous; their story had finished forever months ago. Even though they had been a couple for years, he didn't feel anything for her, anything at all. Lou was the only woman he cared for and even though she weren't part of his life, Kid couldn't consider being with Doritha again.

All night long Kid had been thinking that after that weird episode in his lounge it wasn't right for Doritha to stay here alone with him if she still had feelings for him. He had offered his help, so it would be mean of him to ask her to leave the house when she didn't have anywhere else to go. He needed to find out a way to sort out this mess. First, he'd talk to Doritha and explain things to her. Maybe he could stay in Lou's rooms while Doritha found alternative accommodations … and in case Louise wasn't in the mood to accept that arrangement, he'd ask Buck to let him sleep in his hut temporarily. The situation was too absurd. He was feeling forced to leave his home because of his own foolishness. He should have talked to Lou or at least thought things through before offering his hospitality to Doritha, but he had felt so sorry for her that he hadn't had any doubts when the idea poured from his lips. Of course he didn't know that she hoped that things could rekindle between the two of them, and now he couldn't undo his actions. All he could do was talk to Doritha and make things clear between the two of them.

That morning when Doritha came down for breakfast she had kept a cold and stiff attitude towards Kid. She hadn't uttered a single word and acted as if she felt terribly offended and scorned by his refusal. Kid watched her; he knew that talking to her and bringing up the matter of her accommodations was out of the question now. He'd wait for her to cool down, and then he'd explain to her that they needed to find some other arrangements for everybody's liking. Maybe she could stay with some of her acquaintances in Rock Creek and while she arranged what to do, Kid would stay out of the house.

A knock at the door broke the silence in the house, and an instant smile lightened his face. "Lou…" he exclaimed in a whisper but loud enough for Doritha to hear. She snorted disdainfully as Kid dashed to open the door. The bright smile on his face froze in disappointment when he didn't find the person he expected to see.

"Rachel … uh… hello," he let out awkwardly.

"Morning, Kid," the woman greeted with a candid smile.

"Please come in," he said, once recovered from his disappointment. Rachel followed him to the dining room and while Kid poured a cup of coffee for her, the former station mistress greeted Doritha politely.

"Hello, Doritha. I heard you were back in Rock Creek," she said taking a seat across from her.

"Rachel," the woman muttered curtly.

"Please accept my condolences for the loss of your husband."

"Thank you."

Kid handed Rachel the cup of coffee while he sat down on the chair he had been on before. "It's kind of surprising to see you here so early in the morning," he said.

"Uh … yeah," the woman replied clumsily. She hadn't really thought of a plausible excuse to come all the way to the ranch at this time of the day, and now she felt silly with all that hesitation and stammering as if she were a teenager in love. Her only thought had been to try to help Lou. She usually didn't meddle in her boys' matters, but this time she had ignored her reservations. Something had snapped inside her and she feared these two might get lost in their foolishness and needed a little push, especially if Doritha was trying to get in the middle. "I … uh… Louise has a dress that needs altering … and … well … I thought to come by and pick it up." The excuse sounded too feeble but it was the first thing that had popped to her mind.

At the mention of Louise Kid made a bitter gesture and said, "Lou's not here, Rachel."

"I know that… but she told me where she had left the dress," the woman explained, praying that Kid caught the hint.

"Did you see her this morning?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

"Yeah … in town. She was waiting for the stage when I bumped into her."

"What …? The stage?" Kid exclaimed loudly, almost choking with the sip of coffee in his mouth.

"Yeah, she's off to see her siblings," Rachel explained.

"We were supposed to go together next week," Kid let out in a morose voice. The news saddened him and made him realize how much he missed her. The night had been too long without her by his side, and thinking that he wouldn't be able to see her for several days appeared like a tortuous wait to his mind.

Rachel grinned softly and added, "You know what she's like, a girl of impulses."

Kid nodded with a sad smile and said, "Yeah, I guess." He stayed in silence for a beat and then addressed the woman once again, "Rachel, feel free to go to the bedroom."

"Uh?" Rachel let out with a frown, completely lost at the meaning behind his words.

"Her dress. She must've left it in the bedroom," Kid elaborated for her.

"Oh, yeah," Rachel exclaimed among giggles. "My head is like a sieve lately."

While Rachel went up to the bedroom, Kid remained on his seat deep in thought. Suddenly, Doritha's voice sounded in the room, interrupting his train of thought. "Seems your 'precious' girlfriend ditched you. Apparently she doesn't love you as unconditionally as you adore her."

Kid sent her a reproachful glare and rising to his feet he started picking up the remains of his breakfast while he said, "Lou's just gone visiting her brother and sister."

"But she hasn't even bothered to tell you."

"Please Doritha, don't start."

"You've always been so stupidly blind about her," Doritha continued in the same venomous tone.

"I ain't gonna listen to you," Kid added loudly running out of patience and without actually being aware of it, he made a decision in that very moment, "because I'm leaving."

"What?"

"I'm going to Saint Jo," Kid stated.

"You can't do that! She sneaked out on you like a thief because she doesn't want you there. And you can't leave me here all alone!" Doritha exclaimed loudly as she jumped to her feet. "It's very rude to leave me, your guest, like that!"

"Sorry, but I gotta go. You'll be fine and Buck's coming back this afternoon … in case you need something."

Doritha had the urge to hit him and scratch his face, but she kept still when she heard Rachel's steps coming down the stairs. The woman had grabbed the first dress she had come across in the bedroom. She had heard the loud voices between Kid and Doritha and wondered what all that was about.

"Rachel, did you say Lou took the stage?" Kid asked when the woman walked up to them.

"Yes, why?"

"I'm going after her and … well… give her a little surprise," he explained. If he left as soon as he finished tending the horses, he'd be arriving in St Joseph tomorrow early in the afternoon, not much longer after her.

"I'm sure she'll love to see you there," Rachel remarked with an ample smile. She didn't miss the miffed expression on Doritha's face and couldn't help feeling pleased that Kid was on the right track. Her intervention had worked fine and she hoped that Lou would explain things to Kid and they could face everything together. "Good for you, Kid. And you two have fun."

Kid smiled blushing to the roots of his hair. While listening to Doritha all of a sudden he had this big revelation hitting him hard. He was tired of wasting his time in hesitation and nonsense. The woman he loved was now miles away because he had let certain elements interfere in their way. He wasn't going to let anybody cause any more problems. This was their life, his and Lou's, and for once he wasn't going to think of anything and anybody else but him and Lou. Right now he couldn't be bothered whether Doritha would get mad at him, whether he shirked his responsibilities on the ranch or whether something else was expected from him. Now he was going to be the one to take the reins and wouldn't listen to anybody. He had told himself once that he wouldn't do anything to risk losing Lou again and he feared that he had blundered it again. All that was going to finish. No more hesitations. No more doubts. He'd show her how much she meant to his life. Nobody was going to interfere anymore.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Kid rode hard across the prairie, eager to reach Saint Joseph as soon as possible. He was dying to lay eyes on Louise and see her expression when she saw him appear. A couple of hours more and he'd arrive in St. Jo. He had spent the night in the open and as soon as it dawned, he had started off again. Despite his eagerness to reach his destination, he had to admit that he was enjoying the ride thoroughly. Since the end of the Express he hadn't gone on a lengthy ride, and now he was coming to realize that he really missed it. Maybe he and Lou could plan to go on a ride together one of these days. It would be so pleasing to spend a few days on the trail alone with her, sleeping under the stars and cuddling in front of a cozy campfire.

Kid remembered the day so long ago when he had come across Lou on one of his rides. She had been so rude and unfriendly towards him that the memory always made him chuckle in amusement. That moment seemed to have happened in another lifetime since it felt so long ago. On that ride he had first seen what a natural rider Louise was. She loved her horse, and Kid wondered why she had decided to take the stage to go to Saint Joseph this time. He knew that she didn't like to be cooped up in the cabin of the carriage for many hours, so she must have her reasons for not taking Lightning with her like usual.

The first buildings of the city appeared in the distance and with his heart throbbing in anticipation Kid spurred Katy into a fast gallop. When he finally found himself within the confines of Saint Joseph, he led the horse to the local stables and after making sure that his mare was well tended, he ambled inside the city on foot. His saddle bags hanging from his shoulder and his bedroll under his left arm, Kid decidedly walked along the boarded walkway in the direction of the hotel he had always stayed in while in the city. He'd get himself a room first and the clerk might be able to tell him whether Lou was staying there as well and where she might have gone. Otherwise, he'd have to start looking around for her. The city had grown considerably, and it wouldn't be a piece of cake to cross paths with her in such a busy place. However, his worries stopped then and there as he suddenly caught sight of Lou and her siblings a hundred feet ahead of him.

Lou and Theresa were chatting in the shade of the covered walkway while Jeremiah was gaping intently at something in the window of a store. Kid smiled brightly as he slowly made his way towards them. Lou's back was towards him, and it was Theresa who first saw him approach. The young man brought a finger against his lips conveying for the girl to keep quiet, and she simply kept smiling. When he finally reached them, Kid slid a hand around Lou's waist, bringing her against his body and kissing her neck. Louise almost jumped out of her skin at the unexpected fright and was about to punch whoever had the nerve to touch her, but she stopped short as she saw who it was. "Kid! What are you doing here?"

"I told you I wanted to tag along to see Theresa and Jeremiah. And well… here I am," he said and without letting go of her waist he leaned in, kissing her again this time on the lips.

"Kid!" she exclaimed blushing hotly while she pushed him back. The children were looking at them with wide smiles, and Lou motioned Kid with her head that they weren't alone and he shouldn't be doing any kissing in a public place.

"Hey, children," Kid said, amused at Lou's sudden shyness, "I'm really glad to see you."

"Kid, we didn't know you were coming!" Jeremiah exclaimed with obvious contentment.

"Well, I got a bit waylaid, but I couldn't miss the opportunity of seeing you for anything," Kid replied, ruffling the boy's hair teasingly.

"Did you bring Katy?" the boy asked again, his eyes like saucers with excitement.

"Sure I did."

"Good!" Jeremiah exclaimed loudly while clapping his hands at the same time.

Kid then turned to the young girl who was looking at him with a wide smile. "You doing fine, Theresa?"

Instead of answering his question, she asked one of her own, "Kid, are you Louise's sweetheart?"

Kid had to smile at the girl's words and glimpsed at Lou through the corner of his eye, realizing that she looked very serious. "Well, Theresa, I ain't sure how sweet my heart is, but it definitely belongs to your sister. I hope you two approve of my courting her."

Jeremiah shrugged his shoulders in indifference while the young girl let out a loud 'Oh yes! It's wonderful!' and came to wrap her small arms around Kid's waist in a tight hug. He dared to cast a look at Louise and this time a gentle smile spread over her face.

After Theresa's open display of affection Kid asked, "So tell me, what are the plans for today?"

"We're going for a picnic," Theresa announced happily.

"A picnic sounds good," Kid replied.

"The nuns kindly prepared some food for us to take," Lou explained. "But first I need to go to the store and buy a few things that Jeremiah and Theresa need … clothes, shoes, stuff like that. Maybe in the meantime you could get yourself a room in the hotel, freshen up and we can meet later, say, in an hour?"

Kid nodded and asked, "You staying in the hotel as well, Lou?" He wouldn't need to get another room if she already had one.

"Yes, but you need a room for yourself, don't you?" Lou added wriggling her eyebrows pointedly. Kid first frowned, thinking that she was actually mad at him and didn't want to share the room with him as they had been doing lately. Yet, realization dawned on him and he understood what she was trying to point out. The two children were there listening to them and understandably Lou wouldn't want them to know about the intimate nature of the relation their sister had with her "sweetheart".

"All right, Lou. I'll see you later then," Kid said and after agreeing where they should meet, he went ahead to the hotel.

About an hour later the couple and the two children headed for a little wooden area next to a pond where they would be having their picnic. After much insistence from Jeremiah, Kid had accepted to bring Katy along while Lou drove the buckboard she had hired that very morning. As they rode towards the place, Kid thought that this trip reminded him a lot of that first time he had been with the three siblings together, but all in all, things were now very different from that moment. Back then Lou was practically a stranger to him and it had been very difficult to deal with her. In those days it seemed that she was always in a foul mood and she had clearly resented his presence when he had volunteered to spend some time with them to show Jeremiah some riding tricks. Despite Lou's rotten mood, Kid remembered that day with special fondness. It was from this point onwards that their friendship had started and had eventually grown into something deeper. Now Louise was the woman of his life and her siblings would hopefully become part of their family as well.

While Kid and Jeremiah rode Katy around the place, the girls set everything for the picnic between two leafy and high trees a few feet from the pond. Lou called the two boys when they had finished and the four of them enjoyed the food and the time together. The children kept babbling on endlessly, asking dozens of questions and telling as many stories about their daily life at the orphanage. As soon as they finished eating, the young'uns volunteered to wash the plates and dashed towards the pond. After they were gone, the couple remained in silence. Louise kept picking and moving the food she still had on her plate.

"Are you all right? You've hardly eaten anything," Kid said, watching her carefully.

Louise looked up and with a soft smile she replied, "My stomach's a bit queasy, that's all." The young man stared at her face, realizing for the first time how pale she looked.

"Lou, maybe we should go back to the city and you could lie down for a bit. I can stay with the children in the meantime," Kid suggested.

Ignoring his suggestion completely, Louise locked eyes with him and asked instead, "Why have you come, Kid?"

"I already told you. I want to be with the children and … with you," he said as he took her hand in his.

"And what about your special guest?" she asked again sarcastically.

"I don't know and I don't care!" he exclaimed a bit too roughly and he instantly cooled down and added in a soft voice, "Lou, you know I only care for you, nobody else."

"She wants you," Lou muttered, lowering her eyes and feeling a terrible urge to cry.

"But I don't," he stated firmly. Lou lifted her eyes to him, and they stared at each other intently. "I just want _you_," he whispered and shifting his body closer to her, Kid placed his hand on the nape of her neck and brought her mouth to his. The kiss started softly, their lips barely touching, ever so gently. Kid strained to taste her, feel her, sense her. For some strange reason it seemed like ages that they had been so close and he wanted to stretch the moment as much as possible. Yet, suddenly he had to pull away as laughter reached their ears. They looked up to see the two siblings giggling amusedly. Louise couldn't help but blush violently while Kid joined in their young'uns' mirth. "What are you two laughing at?"

Before anybody could say anything, Lou spurred them to clear away the remains of their picnic. The sun was hanging low in the sky, and Louise was starting to feel the cold in her bones. "We should leave before it gets dark," Lou said while placing the blanket and the rest of the things inside the hamper. Kid nodded, and in no time they were on their way back to the city.

The four spent the rest of the day in Saint Joseph, enjoying the amusements the city offered. The couple took the children to see a puppet show and later they all had dinner at one of the local restaurants. They had a charming day and Jeremiah and Theresa protested strongly when it was time to go back to the orphanage for the night. Lou assured them that they'd still have the following day to spend together and the children reluctantly said their good-nights and let the nun take them to their dormitories.

Kid and Lou drove back to the city in silence. For some strange reason she felt very nervous and self-conscious. She knew she wasn't in her best moment, and all this matter with Doritha had affected her more than she was really aware of. Even though Kid assured her that he had no interest whatsoever in his former fiancée, Lou still felt very odd and insecure. They had hardly spoken a word all day but for that small conversation they had by the pond, and with the children's raucous presence it had been easy to carry on without addressing each other. Yet, now that they were alone, Lou didn't know how to act. She had never been so jittery with him, not even when they had started courting. They had been friends for so long before they had started walking that path together that Lou had felt very natural and without any shyness around him. It was now that the feelings of awkwardness were coming over her. She knew she had to talk to him, but didn't know how to start. They reached town without uttering a single word. Louise looked at Kid curiously, who had hardly thrown a single glance to her during the whole ride. She wondered what was on his mind. He looked dead serious and had a weird expression on his face all of a sudden.

The night was quiet and after leaving the wagon at the stables, they started walking towards the hotel. Kid took her hand in his, and they continued along the street with intertwined hands. At one point he turned his eyes to Louise and said, "The children did have good fun today."

Lou smiled and her pent-up emotions and frayed nerves made her start rattling on. "I'm so glad to have come. I was afraid that they'd be sore at me for not seeing them for so many months, but you should've seen their faces when they saw me. They're such good children. I intend to visit them more often from now on. I need to find the way to do so, don't you think? And Sister Amelia told me that Jeremiah's doing so much better at school. Theresa has always been a clever and responsible little girl but my brother's been a little disaster … well... a bit like myself. He's getting older and it's just logical that he takes his responsibilities more seriously, ain't it?"

Louise stopped her long tirade to draw a breath when to her utter surprise Kid blurted out, "Marry me, Lou." The girl stopped walking while staring at him with big eyes. "I know this ain't the kind of proposal you deserve," he continued, "but all my other attempts to do so have failed and I couldn't … can't wait any longer." He paused to let out the air he had been holding and repeated, "Please marry me, Lou."

Louise kept staring at him with the same expression of disbelief as if she were seeing a ghost. The emotion and nerves she had been experimenting all day long took over in that very moment, and suddenly she burst out crying. Without any warning she shot towards the hotel leaving a bewildered Kid behind.

The young man remained rooted on the spot, stunned by her reaction and after a few seconds he dashed after her calling her name repeatedly. When he reached the hotel, she was nowhere to be seen, so he climbed the stairs and headed for her room. Once in front of the door Kid knocked lightly several times while he called, "Lou?"

He got no answer, so he dared to try the door. Fortunately, it wasn't locked and when he craned his head inside, he saw her sitting on the bed while sobbing quietly. The Southerner approached the bed and sat next to her. Without saying a word he passed an arm around her shoulders and Louise let herself be drawn towards his body. She wept against his chest while Kid caressed her head comfortingly. Kid was at a loss and didn't know what to say or do. Of all the possible reactions and replies to his proposal he had thought of, this wasn't one of them. Since leaving the children in the orphanage, he had been trying to finally pluck up the courage to ask her what had been on his mind for so long. Seeing her tears now he didn't know whether he had scared her or whether she was upset for another reason.

Lou's sobs finally subsided and she lifted her puffy eyes towards his. Kid smiled awkwardly, hoping that she didn't see the doleful expression of his eyes and after a few seconds, Louise blurted out, "I'm gonna have a baby."

"Wh…What?" Kid stuttered with a dumbfounded expression.

"I went to see the doctor this morning and he confirmed it," Lou explained in a very soft voice, her eyes downcast while her hands squeezed the material of her skirt tightly.

Kid was so thrown by the news that he could hardly utter a word. He hadn't expected this in a million years. Of course, he knew what consequences their loving activities could have, but naively he had thought that they had been careful. Now he understood why she lately looked so pale and tired. A baby. It was something too big to digest in just a few seconds. The silence was total in the room but for their breaths, and finally Kid found his own voice and said, "You … You and me made a baby?"

At his words Louise lifted her glaring eyes to him and shot him an annoyed look which could freeze his blood. "What the hell are you implying, you ignorant toad?" she barked loudly.

Kid stared at her clueless at the reasons of her irritation, and when it dawned on him, he exclaimed, "I didn't mean it like that! Gosh, Lou, how can you think I could doubt you?"

"I'm sorry," Louise let out with a tiny voice ashamed by her own mistrust and started crying again.

Kid held her between his arms again while planting feathery kisses on the top of her head. "What is it, sweetie?"

"I … I dunno," she replied with a cracked voice, disengaging herself from his hold and wiping her tears with a handkerchief.

"Lou, I am here with you, and always will be. You got nothing to fear," he stated without the slightest hesitation in his voice and cupping her face in his hands he lifted it towards him while he exclaimed, "Lou, honey, we're gonna have a baby!"

Lou was taken aback by the excitement in his voice and the glow in his eyes and she asked huskily, "Are you happy?"

"Of course I am!" he replied promptly and pausing for a second he added, "But … you know… I could be even happier." Lou sent him a quizzical look, not getting what he was hinting at. "You never answered my question," Kid added wriggling his eyebrows pointedly. Lou smiled when Kid took her hand and went down on one knee. "Louise McCloud, will you marry me?"

Her mouth split up in a big smile and Lou leaned forward, planting a smacking kiss on his lips. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes." Kid kissed her again, feeling like the luckiest man in the universe. They pulled away and started laughing uncontrollably. When they sobered, Kid sat down on the bed next to her and began searching in his pocket. He produced a small velvety pouch and said, "I've been carrying this for the last few days, and it is high time we finally made use of it." He poured the contents on his palm and taking Lou's right hand, he slid the ring on her finger.

"Oh Kid, it's beautiful!" Lou exclaimed with an expression of utter contentment.

"But not as much as you are," he said, which provoked a coy smile in her. His heart was swelling with the thousands of sensations and feelings showering him and he felt so elated that he wanted to shout it from the highest building in Saint Joseph and let the world know about it. He slid an arm over her shoulders bringing her closer and they fell back on the soft bed. "Lou, I swear I'll do my best to make you happy, to care for you and … our baby."

Lou smiled at the reference. The fears she had harbored in her heart since she had visited the doctor were gone. She knew that they were going to be fine and have a good life together. Of course they'd have to struggle and work hard, but she didn't care. She wasn't afraid or insecure any longer. Kid was with her, they were going to be a real family and there was nothing but hope shining in the horizon.

They spent the night in each other's arms talking and making plans. The wedding was left on the underground as they continually talked about the baby. Kid wanted to know what the doctor had told her, what she could and couldn't do in her state, whether she should eat certain foods now and what kind of cares or precautions she needed to have. Louise answered his questions and curiosity as best as she could. Truth to be told, Lou had been such a nervous wreck when she had gone to the doctor that she hadn't been able to find the serenity to ask the physician anything related to the baby growing in her. When they were back in Rock Creek, she'd go to see Doctor Sanders and ask him all the doubts she had. The idea of the baby had scared her out of her wits when she had first known for sure, but now her heart filled with warmth and bliss. She already loved this baby with all her heart, their first child, and she'd do everything she could to take care of it and not let any harm to befall it.

In the early hours of the morning they were finally defeated by sleep after endlessly talking and sharing the excitement they felt. The couple only managed to grasp a couple of hours' rest as early in the morning they headed back for the orphanage. Though tired, they both were elated and beaming with happiness. Kid had stated that now they were getting married, it was time Jeremiah and Theresa lived with them as part of their family. Even though Lou couldn't wish for anything better, she had voiced her doubts and fears about their economic situation.

With a baby on its way she'd have to stop working and become a full-time wife and mother. That would mean to muddle through without her wages and depend entirely on the income from the ranch. Louise didn't want her and her siblings to become a burden for Kid and they also had to think that there would be another mouth to feed in about seven months. Kid had assured her that everything would be all right and she didn't have to worry. Louise let herself be persuaded by his confidence and prayed that everything would turn out to be right. It seemed as if all her dreams were becoming a reality in just one day. She had longed to have her siblings with her for so many years that it felt kind of strange to come to terms with the fact that it was actually going to happen. She had even started to think that it would never take place but life had surprised her again. Somehow she feared that so much good couldn't really be for her. Her wedding to the man she loved, a baby, a home for her and her siblings. It was too much. She couldn't help but feel that something bad would spoil everything before she could have the chance to enjoy all that. Maybe she was just a pessimist, but the feeling that a dark cloud would darken her bright horizon at any moment wouldn't fade even though she tried to hush all those nagging thoughts away.

When they reached the orphanage that morning, they went to talk to the mother superior. Lou had warned Kid beforehand that he shouldn't mention anything about their upcoming parenthood, especially to the nuns, so when they were ushered to see the mother, they straightaway got down to the point of their coming wedding and their wish to take the children with them. After congratulating the couple, one of the nuns took them to the girls' dormitory where Theresa and Jeremiah had anxiously been waiting for them since the two siblings had woken up that morning. On seeing them appear, the young girl ran to hug them warmly while Jeremiah dashed to the door, ready to spend the day outside the walls of the orphanage.

"One moment, Miah," Lou said. "There's something we need to tell you." She beckoned him to sit on one of the beds next to Theresa while the couple seated themselves in the one opposite the two siblings.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jeremiah asked tentatively.

"No, nothing like that" Kid replied promptly. "It's just something that you need to know."

"Something important," Lou added to his remark. The two children bobbed their heads up and down in unison while the couple exchanged a computational look. "You know, Kid and I have been seeing each other for a while now," Lou started softly, choosing the words carefully, "and … well… we've decided to get married."

The children remained quiet, and Kid continued where Louise had left off. "So we've thought that it's high time you left this place. You'll be our special guests at the wedding and then we'll all finally live together like a family."

For one moment neither of the children said anything and after a beat Jeremiah asked, "Do you mean forever?"

"That's right," Lou replied with a candid smile.

"We aren't going to live here anymore?" Theresa asked this time, not sure if she had understood what Louise had been going on about.

"Uh huh," Lou nodded. "After the wedding we'll all be living on the ranch Kid has in Rock Creek. I'm sure you'll like it there."

"I know I wasn't part of the deal you had with your sister," Kid added, "but I love her very much, and I hope you let me be part of your family as well."

"So what do you say?" Louise asked while Kid grabbed her hand in his and gave her an encouraging squeeze.

"And we can leave now?" Jeremiah responded with obvious excitement.

Louise and Kid shared a smile and she said, "Yeah … I mean… as soon as we've packed your things."

The two siblings cheered, clapping their hands and hugging the couple warmly. Louise felt her heart swell with happiness and she decided to turn a deaf ear to the ominous feelings that had been shaking her. She was being a fool and she needed to get rid of her insecurities and enjoy what she had been granted.

In less than an hour they were ready to go. Even though they were excited and elated, the children had some tears when they had to say good-bye to the nuns and their young friends. It was understandable. The orphanage was the only home they'd known and they'd logically miss the people who had been their only family for years. When they had first come to live in the orphanage, they had been very young. Lou doubted that Theresa had any recollections of their mother and she could bet that Jeremiah didn't have many either.

Louise came to thank the sisters for everything they had done for her siblings all these years and they wished her the best in her coming marriage. The children were already on the back of the wagon and Kid helped her to sit on the buckboard seat next to him. The four waved at the group in front of the orphanage, who had gone out to see them off, when the Southerner spurred the horses forward, leaving the building behind. As Kid handled the reins, Louise hooked her arm through his, resting her head on his shoulder. The young man smiled and turning his eyes to her, he asked, "Ready to go home, Miss McCloud?"

Louise plastered a big smile on her face and locking eyes with him she said, "More than anything."


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

It was late in the afternoon when they made it to Rock Creek. They had spent the previous night in the open on the outskirts of Blue Creek. Lou would have preferred to spend the night in the local hotel as nights were getting very cold, and she had feared the children might catch a chill. Yet, the hotel was packed since there was a carnival in town, so they hadn't had any other option than to sleep in the open. The couple had prepared the back of the buckboard with enough warm blankets so that the two siblings didn't have to sleep on the cold and hard ground. Jeremiah had grouched, saying that he wasn't a little girl like Theresa and wanted to be a man like Kid was and sleep on the ground, but Lou had stood firm and made him stop his flow of protests. Even though the young man had tried to convince her to bed down with her siblings on the back of the wagon, Louise had refused his suggestion flatly. It wouldn't harm her or the baby if she slept on the ground. Besides, she didn't want to pass the opportunity to spend the night between Kid's arms. It would be their last chance to sleep together before the wedding; they had decided to live apart while they weren't husband and wife. Therefore, Louise wanted to cherish this last night and have it as a memory to turn to in those lonely ones that were to follow.

The ranch came into sight and with a big smile Kid said, "Welcome home, children."

"Is this it?" Jeremiah asked, rising to his feet on the rear of the wagon to get a better view of the place.

"Yeah. Do you like it?" Lou questioned, turning her head back to her siblings.

"Sure I do!" Jeremiah exclaimed, taking every single detail in as they made their way into the property.

"I like it too!" Theresa nodded enthusiastically next to her brother.

"Glad to hear that," Kid replied, relieved that the first impression they had was a good one. It worried him that Jeremiah and Theresa wouldn't feel happy living with them. He didn't want them to think that he was trying to steal their sister's affection from them or that he resented their presence. During the whole ride to Rock Creek Kid had done his best to reassure them and kept telling them that they were part of this family and that he had always counted on them living on the ranch.

Kid wanted to make them feel welcome and at ease, and since the moment they had left Saint Joseph, he continually told them everything about the ranch, how they were going to have their own room each, even their own horse. Sharp as Louise was, she had noticed his eagerness to please the two children and had instantly asked him to take it easy and not to worry. She assured him that the children would be fine and love the life they were ready to offer them. Yet, Kid couldn't help but feel a bit concerned and he wouldn't feel relieved till he could see with his own eyes that the siblings were fine with their new situation.

"Seems you got visitors," Lou's voice snapped him out of his reverie.

Squinting his eyes he saw the boys, Teaspoon and Rachel standing next to his corral and were waving at them since they must already have noticed them coming. Kid stopped the wagon next to the group while Buck said, "Welcome home!"

The couple greeted everybody, and Kid handed the reins to Jimmy. Jumping onto the ground, the Southerner rounded the carriage to help Lou get off. "You've come a bit late, Kid," Cody said, getting close to them.

"Yeah, we had to take a detour. The pass at Eagle Canyon was blocked," Kid explained while he gave a hand to the children and when he turned back to Lou, he noticed that she was sending him a strange look. "Uh… I sent them a telegram requesting them to wait for us today at the ranch. There's something we got to tell them, ain't there?"

Louise smiled sheepishly. She now understood where Kid had sneaked off to when they had stopped to buy some victuals in Cottonwood. He had excused himself while she and the children had gone to the general store, and the mystery was that he had gone to the telegraph office.

"And here we are!" Teaspoon announced cheerfully.

"This better be good, Kid," Jimmy added behind them. "Today is my day off, and I was supposed to be having my afternoon nap at this very moment."

"Son, I already told ya. You sleep too much," the marshal remarked. "Can't be that healthy if it prevents you from livin' life."

Louise and Kid exchanged coy smiles while the bickering continued between their friends who were helping to unload their luggage from the wagon. The two children looked at the four men and the blonde lady with big eyes. Neither said a word and Jeremiah seemed to be the one who was more taken by the group of people that his sister and Kid were friends with. The first one he noticed was the marshal, whose badge brightly shone on his chest under the afternoon sun. Everybody knew that lawmen were the real heroes here in the west, and even though Marshal Hunter didn't really match the image he had of those heroes, he was thrilled to make his acquaintance nevertheless.

The long-haired fella the marshal was squabbling with looked a bit severe, and despite the guns hanging low at each side of his hips, nobody seemed to mind it. He surely was one of those gunslingers that Jeremiah had read so many stories about, and the boy just couldn't stop staring at his gleaming revolvers. Jeremiah swore to himself that someday he'd be able to shoot as straight as the best. Of course he was sure Louise wouldn't let him come near a gun, but secretly the boy hoped he could convince Kid to teach him. Jeremiah knew that he would never get his sister to change her mind about that point and only Kid would be able to shift her position.

The blonde man who was now talking to Kid also wore a revolver in his holster. Jeremiah could guess that he was a soldier since he was wearing one of those blue uniforms army officers had. Sister Amelia had told them about the war ravaging in the east, and the men from both sides who had joined the conflict. Every day at school and at mealtimes they had prayed for those men in the middle of battlefields and their families. Jeremiah wondered why this one was here, instead of fighting the war. He looked like a funny and interesting fella.

The last man in the group impressed Jeremiah the most. He was a real Indian. Jeremiah had heard many stories about Indians all his life, but he had never seen one for real. People told the most terrible stories about them, but this one didn't look very frightening or fierce. On the contrary, he seemed quite affable and was having a relaxed and amicable conversation with Louise.

Lou introduced each of the men to the two children. Jeremiah was clearly thrilled to say the least. He didn't know that his big sister had such interesting friends and suddenly, she appeared like a new person in his eyes. Apart from her bonds to Kid, Jeremiah hadn't known much about her life in Rock Creek and had thought that she was just his boring elder sister, but suddenly, she wasn't so uninteresting anymore. After the men, Lou introduced the children to the blonde woman and when she mentioned that Mrs. Dunne was one of the ladies running the school, Jeremiah definitely knew that he was going to like it here so much better than at the orphanage. Mrs. Dunne was the most beautiful woman Jeremiah had set eyes on, so different from Sister Genevieve, his all-time teacher. He knew that he'd enjoy going to school much more knowing that he would be taught by such a lovely lady.

The group of adults and children headed for the house while making small talk. Like usual Cody filled them in with the last report of the doctor concerning the wound on his knee. He still had a slight limp, but he boasted that he'd soon be back to good health and ready to fight. They all filed into the house and as they settled in the lounge, Jimmy couldn't hold his curiosity any longer and said, "Come on, Kid. Tell us your big news. Don't keep us guessing."

"Yeah, what is it?" Buck added. They all had a pretty fair idea of what Kid wanted to tell them, especially when the couple had shown up with Lou's two siblings in tow.

Kid sent Lou a knowing look and passing an arm over her shoulders he ran his eyes between their friends, who stared back at him with expecting faces. He cleared his throat nervously and after a beat he said, "Lou and I … well … we're getting married."

His shy announcement was followed by a myriad of cheers and congratulations. They all came to hug the couple while the two children laughed and clapped their hands cheerfully. "It's about high time!" Buck exclaimed, patting his friend on the back. The group gathered around the couple just in front of the fireplace.

"So when's the wedding?" Rachel asked.

"We would like it to take place three weeks from now," Lou replied with a big smile.

"Three weeks?" the blonde woman exclaimed as if she had been hit on the head. "But, Louise, there's so much to prepare and we won't have enough time to …"

"Rachel, we don't care for nothing too fanciful, just a nice, little wedding," Lou explained.

"We don't want to wait," Kid added while he mentally said _'actually we can't wait'_. Turning his attention to the marshal he continued, "We thought you could marry us, Teaspoon. We couldn't think of anybody better."

"And I'm honored to do so," Teaspoon replied with an ample smile. Nobody could deny that Kid was beyond happy and the marshal was glad that after their share of bad luck with women, one of his boys had finally found a good girl to settle down with.

"It's gonna be the greatest wedding that Rock Creek has ever seen," Jimmy remarked gaily.

"And we should start making arrangements as soon as possible," Rachel added, still worried that they didn't have enough time for all that. The comments of all of them succeeded when suddenly silence ensued as steps resounded in the lounge. The couple turned to see Doritha walk in with a dignified pose.

"Kid…" she greeted curtly, tipping her head politely and ignoring Louise purposefully. "Seems congratulations are in order, aren't they?"

"Uh… thank you," he replied awkwardly, rubbing his neck as he did when he didn't feel at ease. "Uh… we're having a little dinner here to celebrate. Will you care to join us?"

Doritha lifted her chin in a proud stance and replied with a stilted demure, "Yes. Why not? Unluckily I don't have many other options."

After that comment, Doritha left the lounge without sparking a look at anybody. Rachel and Louise exchanged a glance that spoke louder than words. With the excitement of the last days and all the changes coming their way, Louise and Kid hadn't talked about Doritha and how unsuitably her presence fit in their relationship. Lou didn't want to push him and make him feel cornered with her insecurities. She just hoped that realization dawned on him, and he did something to save them from putting up with that nasty woman. Louise felt very uncomfortable knowing that Doritha was sleeping under the same roof as her future husband. Kid had told her how Doritha had made passes at him the same night Lou had left the house. He had assured her that he had stopped things then and there, but Louise still thought that the sooner Doritha was out of the house, the better.

Doritha's cold presence didn't manage to dampen the jolly atmosphere in the dining room. Lou felt so excited and elated that she didn't pay any heed to the woman sitting with a solemn air at the table where they were all celebrating their engagement. Rachel had taken the trouble of coming to the ranch earlier and fixing dinner for when they arrived from Saint Joseph. They all enjoyed a lovely evening, and after the beautiful meal her friend had prepared, Lou volunteered to make some coffee when the men moved to the lounge. As she was filling the pot with water, Rachel walked into the kitchen after her. The lady squeezed her shoulder affectionately and both women exchanged smiles.

Lou started to brew the coffee on the stove while Rachel placed some cups and saucers on a tray. The woman cleared her throat to draw her friend's attention and when she did, she didn't beat around the bush any longer. "So, Louise, did you go and see a doctor in St. Joseph?" The girl simply nodded and Rachel insisted, "And?"

"Come June I'm gonna have a baby," Lou stated and couldn't help but to let out a giggle.

"I gather you're happy about it." Louise answered by smiling brightly, and Rachel threw her arms around her in a hug. "Congratulations honey. I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you," Louise replied as they pulled away, unable to erase the smile that had settled on her lips since the moment Kid had proposed to her.

"Does Kid know he's gonna be a daddy?" Rachel asked even though she could guess the answer.

"Yeah, of course he does, and I don't know who's more excited at the prospect, him or me," Lou replied.

"I could imagine so. It's nice to have such good news for a change." The comment stirred bitter-sweet feelings in the girl, which plainly appeared on her so-far beaming face. Rachel noticed the change in her friend straightaway and asked, "Something wrong, Lou?"

"No… not really," Louise admitted with a sigh. "It's just … Ain't it too much too quickly? Actually, it kind of scares me. I'm afraid that all this ain't real and something really bad is lurking, waiting to hit us unexpectedly."

"Louise…" Rachel let out with a smile. "Stop worrying for nothing and enjoy what life has granted you both. Kid and you are two good and honest people, and you deserve that much happiness. You have nothing to fear."

"I know … it's silly, but this odd sensation keeps nagging me all the time."

"Forget it then, Louise. It's just the nerves talking," Rachel continued. She could understand where her friend's fears came from. For someone like Louise, who had to face a hard reality since very young, it was kind of difficult to accept that life was being generous to her and gave her a truce. "Just focus on the good things … your siblings, your fiancé and … of course the baby."

Louise nodded with a smile while she caressed her still flat stomach and added, "And Rachel … about the baby. Kid and I haven't told anyone yet, not even my siblings. We'd prefer to do it after the wedding."

"You know nobody's gonna judge you, honey," Rachel replied.

"Yes, but …"

"It's fine. You don't have to explain yourself," the blonde lady cut her off in mid sentence. "Your sweet secret is safe with me." Louise smiled her thanks and the woman added, "And now let's take this coffee to those men before there is a riot in your lounge." Louise laughed at the comment and without further delay they filed out of the kitchen, ignorant that while they had been sharing confidences a pair of eager blue eyes and sharp ears hadn't lost a single detail of the conversation between the two friends.

* * *

"I'm not sure if I'm gonna be able to wait three whole weeks to have you back here with me," Kid said as his arms encircled Lou's tiny waist. It was the end of the day, and they stood on the porch as Lou was about to leave for town. Theresa would stay in her rooms with her while Jeremiah would start living on the ranch from today on.

"I know what you mean," Louise replied, fully aware that she was going to miss Kid terribly. At least she'd have Theresa to keep her company and the notion that Jeremiah would be at the ranch, preventing that woman from being alone with Kid filled her with utter relief.

"Maybe we can push the wedding a bit forward," Kid offered, brushing his cheek against hers.

"And then Rachel will kill us for sure," Lou exclaimed among giggles. "Let's just leave things as they are."

The young man groaned unhappily and was about to protest when a shout interrupted his intentions. "Louise!" The couple turned their heads to see Theresa in the middle of the yard, her hands resting on her hips and her face showing that she was running out of patience. "When are we going? I'm tired," she let out in a whining tone.

"In a minute, honey," Lou replied and turning her attention back to Kid she said, "I gotta go now."

Kid nodded and after kissing her lips lightly he added in a whisper, "You take good care of yourself and … our baby."

Lou smiled coyly, amused at his overprotectiveness. He sounded as if she was about to set off on a trip to the end of the world. They started walking towards the wagon hand in hand. Kid helped the two girls onto the carriage and then handed the reins to Lou.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said and spurred the horse into motion. When the wagon disappeared into the distance, Kid padded back into the house. He found Jeremiah in the lounge, sprawled on the sofa and nodding off. Kid shook him awake and urged him to go to bed. It was natural that the boy was exhausted after the long trip from St. Joseph. Jeremiah mumbled an almost incoherent good night and shuffled up the stairs towards his bedroom.

Kid decided to stay in the lounge for a bit and thus enjoy the quietness of the night. He felt like pondering about the happy events of the last few days; he hadn't really had the chance to quietly think about everything that lay before him. Lou was finally going to become his wife, and he just couldn't wait for that to happen. He hoped he could be a good husband to her. He'd do his best to treat her the way she deserved. These three weeks were going to be endless; actually if he could, he would marry her tomorrow, but Kid knew she'd want to have a proper wedding. They talked about having it simple, but still Lou would enjoy a few trimmings like a nice dress and a little reception, which they'd have at the ranch.

And they were going to have a baby! Since Lou had told him, Kid hadn't been able to think of anything else. He had always dreamt of having a real family and Lou was the only woman he wanted as the mother of his children. Naturally, her untimely pregnancy had caught him by surprise, but he already loved that baby with all his heart. Kid swore to himself that he'd fight for their baby not to have the kind of childhood he and Lou had to suffer.

Steps resounded in the stillness of the room snapped him out of his daydreaming as he saw Doritha step into the room. Just after the dinner they had shared with all his friends, Doritha had scurried to her bedroom and Kid hadn't seen her since.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" the woman asked.

"Please be my guest," Kid replied, beckoning her to sit on the armchair opposite him.

Doritha took the seat and they remained quiet for a few minutes. It was Doritha who broke the ice when she asked, "Are you really getting married, Kid?"

"Yes, I am."

"I see," the woman replied in a stiff tone.

They relapsed into silence once again and in those minutes Kid debated with himself how to say what he needed to tell her. He knew that whichever way he chose to do it, she wouldn't like it, so he decided to tackle the matter without more delay. "Doritha, there's something I need to tell you." The woman sent him a questioning look and Kid continued. "When Lou and I get married… we … uh … well, you must admit that it's understandable that we want to have some … you know … privacy."

"Are you kicking me out?" Doritha shrieked, her eyes as big as saucers and her face as red as a beetroot.

"It ain't like that!" Kid defended himself in the same loud tone. She should understand that he and Lou had been too soft and lenient with her, letting her stay after the stunt she had played on him a few days ago. "Marriage ain't a light matter and we'll need the time and space to adapt ourselves to the pace of married life."

"And what about those two brats?" Doritha insisted, not caring that she sounded like a spoiled brat herself.

Kid had to bite his tongue to repress the lashing ready to leave his lips on hearing the despicable way Doritha used to refer to Lou's siblings. "The children are part of our family," he stated firmly instead.

"Don't strain yourself, Kid, making up more poor excuses," Doritha replied scornfully. "You know, I wouldn't stay in this hole of yours even though you begged me on your knees. I don't need you. I have plenty of friends to turn to, but I thought you were special to me. That's why I came here. Seems I was wrong." Kid remained in silence, stoically enduring all the spiteful remarks Doritha was throwing his way. "As a matter of fact, I recently got a letter from the governor's niece in which she invites me to her place, and I'm more than willing to take up her offer."

"Good for you then," Kid replied through gritted teeth, trying not to feel affected by her words.

"All I'm sorry about is that a good man like you ends up with the likes of her."

"Doritha, please, will you lay off? I love Lou, which is more than you can say about Garth." Kid retorted as he rose to his feet, unable to stand still any longer.

"Seems I underestimated her and she's really a little sly bitch," the woman continued regardless of his words.

"Don't you dare insult her!" Kid barked pointing a finger at her, his face so hot that it looked as if it were about to burst.

Doritha didn't seem to hear anything he was saying and carried on with her tirade. "She's been very clever. Very clever indeed. An old trick but effective anyway, isn't it, Kid?" The young man sent her a confused look and she continued, "I heard her and Rachel talk. So she got herself pregnant and is forcing you into doing the right thing, isn't she?"

"Nobody's forcing me!" Kid barked angrily, looking daggers in her direction. "I told you, I love Lou and I want to marry her no matter the circumstances!"

Doritha guffawed and retorted in a sarcastic tone, "Please get a grip of yourself, man. It's not me who you have to convince. I just hope that you never regret your silliness." She paused briefly and ignoring his glares she added, "You'll have to excuse me for not staying for your dumb wedding. I'll leave on the stage the day after tomorrow."

"As you wish then," Kid snapped through clenched teeth and shooting her a glacial stare he didn't bother to say one more word and left the lounge like a bat out of hell, seething with sheer anger. He was so mad at himself for letting Doritha get to him and spoil the end of a wonderful day. He just had to focus on Lou, their wedding and the baby, and the rest could well go to hell. He wouldn't let Doritha play any more havoc in his life. No more.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Louise drove the wagon back to the ranch after finishing work and picking up the children from school. She didn't want her siblings to miss any schooling and despite their protests, she had taken them to the schoolhouse that very morning. Samantha had welcomed her new pupils warmly and Lou got to think that she might have been wrong in her past opinions about the teacher. The lady had even congratulated her on her wedding after having heard the news from Rachel.

The same situation had taken place when Lou had told Tompkins that she and Kid would tie the knot in just three weeks. For a serious man like the store keeper was, he had been oddly cheerful as he expressed his happiness for the couple. What he hadn't taken so well had been when she had announced that she would stop working after the wedding. Of course Kid had wanted her to quit straightaway on account of her pregnancy, but she had managed to convince him that she wouldn't break or harm the baby if she just stayed working the three weeks up until their wedding. Tompkins had really taken a shine to Lou and all day long he had continually complained, stating how much he was going to miss her and what he was going to do without her from now on.

Louise had to admit that she was going to miss working at the store. Despite Tompkins' difficult personality, Lou felt that this was the first place that she had been treated with respect work wise, and she had enjoyed her time here. Yet, she was now ready for a much bigger commitment, an immense responsibility. She'd have to be a wife, a mother and she'd have to take care of her two siblings as well. Lou feared that she wouldn't be up for the job and would fail in this enterprise. Louise hoped to be a good wife for Kid, the wife he deserved and she'd try her best to take care of their household and family. She intended to stop worrying and asking heaven how it was that she deserved so much good now and as Rachel said, she should start enjoying it. Life would throw problems their way and she didn't need to bring them forward with her continuous worrying for nothing.

Jeremiah and Theresa kept babbling on by her side on the wagon seat. Apparently they had had a wonderful day at school, making new friends and enjoying each aspect of their new life in Rock Creek altogether. They had also been pleasantly impressed by their new teachers. Theresa was the one who didn't stop going on about how beautiful, elegant and intelligent Miss Edgars was. Louise couldn't help but be stirred by jealousy of the admiration the woman woke in her little sister. Maybe if it were about somebody else, Louise would feel unaffected by the girl's comments, but it was about Samantha. However much she tried, she would never be able to forget that because of Samantha Edgars she had been at the point of losing Kid. She couldn't get past that episode and even though she knew that Kid was hers body and soul, that bitter memory would accompany her for the rest of her days. And now her dear sister seemed to be taken by the woman much to Lou's chagrin.

Before she knew it, they arrived at the ranch and Kid came out to receive them. The two children jumped off the wagon straightaway while the former rider helped Louise to slide off it. Jeremiah ran to the couple and without any further ado he blurted out the plans he had in his mind, "Kid, can I go to see the horses?"

"What about your school homework?" the young man asked.

"Please just for a little while," the boy almost begged.

Kid glanced at Lou, who nodded her approval and said, "All right. You can go. Buck's in the stables, so don't do anything without asking him first."

"I will," the boy agreed and without waiting for any indication he dashed across the yard towards the stables.

"Can I go too, Louise?" Theresa asked after her brother had shot off.

"Of course you can, sweetie. Just be careful."

At her answer the young girl came to hug her tightly while exclaiming, "I love you, Louise." As suddenly as her open display of affection, Theresa ran after her brother. Louise kept staring at her, deeply moved by her little sister's gesture. She had been a fool for feeling jealous of the fondness Theresa might have for her teacher.

Kid noticed her expression as she looked at the fleeting figure of her sister and he asked, "What's that face for?"

"Nothing," Louise promptly replied, not ready to admit that she had felt jealous of Samantha once again even though for other reasons. Instead of answering his question, she wove her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I missed you so much, Lou," he exclaimed huskily after they pulled away. He paused briefly and then he added, "I thought you were meeting Rachel to go to that seamstress she works for and choose your wedding dress."

"Yeah… actually she's coming here later, and then we'll go when the shop closes. That way nobody else will disturb us," Louise explained. "In the meantime I think I'll start doing some spring cleaning in the house. We need to get it ready and tidy for the reception."

"There are still three weeks to go. Won't it get dusty and messy again?"

"Yes, Mr. Clever," Lou replied teasingly. "But if we do most of it in these days, we won't have so much work before the wedding."

"Fine, you're right, but don't overburden yourself. You know you have to be extra careful now," Kid said, placing his hand over her middle, which provoked a sweet smile from the petite woman.

"I'll see you later then. I got work to do," she said and started towards the house. Kid kept looking at her with a big smile and then turned round towards the stables where he had left Buck cleaning all the tack and would probably be busy with the two children as well.

He stopped short at midway as a shout calling his name reached his ears. He swirled around and from the porch Louise said, "Thank you for loving me so much and making me this happy." The young man smiled and before he could say anything Louise shot around and dashed into the house. She didn't know what had prompted her to say those words to Kid, but she had a strong pull to let him know how she felt.

Louise got ready to start with the hard work before the children stormed back into the house. With working and taking care of her siblings she only had a few hours to devote to the house every day. So the more diligently she worked, the sooner she'd have the house ready.

Louise decided to start on the staircase today. There was a step that squeaked each time somebody put their feet on it to go up and down the stairs. It wasn't such a big deal, but that creaking noise annoyed her beyond comprehension. Kid had promised her several times that he'd repair the step, but so far he hadn't done anything about it. Without thinking about it twice, Lou set about to tackle the task herself. It couldn't be that difficult, and she was used to making the repairs in her lodgings like when she had to change a cracked board in her wardrobe.

In the shed Louise found a wood plank in the exact size she needed and Kid's toolbox. In less than an hour she managed to remove the old wood and replaced it with the new board. To her delight Lou jumped on the step several times and she couldn't hear a single sound now. Later she'd boast to Kid how she could do anything he could and with the same mastery. After seeing to the step, Louise swept and washed the long staircase and when all that was done, she started waxing the banister. She began from downstairs and made her way up. The banister really needed a good varnish. The wood looked very dim, without any shine, so Louise made use of a concoction of her own invention and then she applied a couple of coats of wax to the whole handrail. The results were instantaneous and the banister now shone with a splendid glow that it had never had before.

She was finishing the last part of the rail on the landing when she heard steps coming down from the end of the corridor. Louise rolled her eyes and made a gesture of disgust as she caught sight of Doritha walking towards where she was. Lou decided to do her best not to be bothered by the woman's presence or by whatever she might say. Lou turned her attention back to the task at hand, ducking her head as she kept cleaning the banister on her knees.

On seeing the girl, Doritha smirked to herself and with a proud stance she walked on straight towards Louise, bumping against her purposefully. "Oh, how clumsy of me!" the blonde woman exclaimed in an exaggerated fashion. "I should pay more attention and mind all the junk carelessly thrown in my way." Louise glared at her as she rose to her feet. Breathing in deeply the girl tried not to lose her nerves as it was her clear intention. The smile in Doritha faded, turning into a disdainful scowl as she barged against her. "You shouldn't be here! This ain't your place, but you have to be like a flea on a dog. Unwanted, bothering, annoying, irritating, always in the way! Those two scruffy, filthy men should have done away with you when they had the opportunity, and the world would be a nicer place to live in!"

Louise listened to the woman's spite with a stoic pose and at her last words something snapped inside the petite girl. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

Doritha realized her mistake instantly but she didn't let herself be intimidated and retorted in the same tone. "You shut up, dirty monkey!"

Lou kept looking at her with a confused frown, but then she simply shook her head, tired of this stupid brawl, and swirled around to leave the spot. "Don't you dare turn your back on me! I haven't finished!" Doritha exclaimed as she grabbed her arm and made Lou turn towards her again. "Very pleased with yourself, are you? I wouldn't brag of it, you dummy." She let out a devious guffaw and after a brief pause she continued, "I never thought Kid could be so cunning and shrewd. He needs a servant to clean his dirt and, lo and behold, he gets himself one without paying a single cent, with the extra benefits that brothels only offer. Stop deluding yourself with any romantic ideas. You know, no bastard is gonna ensure him forever."

Her resolution to keep calm crumbled down the moment Doritha mentioned her baby in those despicable terms. All of a sudden, she felt very angry with Kid for telling this horrible woman about their child. Her first impulse was to punch her in the face with all her might, but realized that she just couldn't debase herself to her level. That was what Doritha was trying to do, so with a superhuman effort Louise managed to get a grip of herself and simply made use of her sharp tongue. "Maybe you're right," she said in a sarcastic tone. "But whatever his reasons, he wants me and at least I ain't been ditched like dirty water." Without waiting for the other woman's reply Louise turned around in a proud pose and taking hold of the replaced wood plank in one hand and the toolbox in the other, she headed for the beginning of the staircase. She urgently needed some fresh air and to get Doritha out of her sight; otherwise she'd go nuts.

As soon as the comment left Lou's lips, Doritha let out a growl like a rabid dog and when Lou swung around, snubbing her, the blonde woman lost the last pinch of self-control she had. "I told you nobody turns their back on me," she snarled furiously and with an impulse she ran the few steps till the beginning of the stairs and gave Lou a very strong push. Before the petite girl knew what was happening, she found herself hitting the hard floor and rolling down the steep stairs. She couldn't even shout and all she managed to do was bring her arm over her middle subconsciously wanting to protect the baby growing inside her. Her only thought went out to her child before everything went black and deadly silent.

Doritha stared as the girl plunged down the stairs with big scared eyes. The sounds of her body thudding against the wooden steps echoed ominously throughout the house and with a terrible knock of her head hitting the floor downstairs everything went totally silent. The tools, the cleaning stuff and the wooden planks lay scattered all over the staircase or on Lou's still body. Doritha brought her hand to cover her mouth as a yelp threatened to escape. "Oh my God, what have I done?" she exclaimed with a shivery voice while she started descending the stairs with trembling legs.

Her eyes never left the unmoving figure at the foot of the staircase. Lou laid face down, her hair falling over the floor, which made it impossible for Doritha to see whether she was fine. When the blonde woman reached the end of the stairs, she called Louise's name several times in a soft voice. Her whole body was quivering from head to toe and with her right foot she moved the petite girl lightly. Her face appeared before the blonde woman's eyes, which instantly got drawn to the blood dripping out of her head onto a puddle on the floor and to her closed, lifeless eyes. "Oh my God, she's dead!" Doritha exclaimed, bursting out in tears and in that uncontrollable state of nerves she started yelling as she ran towards the front door.

In the yard Rachel had just arrived to meet Louise as they had previously agreed. Buck, Kid and the two children approached her wagon and after the usual greetings, the woman jumped onto the ground and asked, "Where's your fiancée, Kid?"

Kid chuckled and said, "It feels kind of strange to call Lou my fiancée." He still was in a state of bewilderment and couldn't believe that she had actually accepted to become his wife.

"Well, you'll soon have to get used to calling her your wife," Rachel added with a teasing smile.

"I know."

"So where's she?" Rachel asked again.

"She's in the house, hiding from this one," Buck replied mockingly, patting his friend on the back.

Kid had to laugh at the Kiowa's comment and added, "Let us walk you there. We were about to take a break anyway."

The group started towards the house and when they were half way, the desperate cries of a woman reached their ears. Without a second thought Kid shot towards the house in a flash, followed by Buck and Rachel at close range while the children stood on the same place exchanging looks of confusion. The Southerner reached the porch at the same time the door opened and Doritha stormed out, yelling and sobbing uncontrollably. He stopped the woman by grabbing her by the upper arms while she continued wailing loudly.

"Doritha, what's wrong?" The woman couldn't articulate as sobs racked her whole body and the Southerner had to shake her to make her react. "Doritha, what is it?" he insisted, having a gut feeling that something was terribly wrong.

Rachel and Buck arrived behind him at this very moment as Doritha blurted out among tears, "Oh Kid, she's dead, she's dead!" She kept repeating the same over and over again hysterically like a mantra and Kid felt a bitter chill spread all over his body.

"What are you saying, Doritha? Who is dead?" he asked in a demanding tone. The woman continued sobbing uncontrollably and lowered her eyes from him. "Doritha!" he almost cried but it was clear that he wasn't going to get any answers. So realizing he was wasting his time, Kid dashed into the house and his heart almost stopped when his eyes fell upon the sight welcoming him. He stopped frozen on the spot, unable to believe what he was seeing. "Oh God!" he exclaimed horrified. "No, it can't be. It can't." he mentally repeated as he watched the unmoving form of Lou on the floor at a few feet from him.

Buck ran past him and knelt next to Louise. The Kiowa's action snapped him out of his shock, and Kid dashed forward, crouching beside his friend. "Buck, is she …?" Kid started but the question got stuck in his throat as the pain took over. "Oh Lou, please, no. God, let her be fine, please."

Buck had removed some of the objects that had fallen on her and he was now checking for any vital signs. Behind them, Kid heard the two women enter. Rachel let out a loud yelp while Doritha kept sobbing and repeating the same phrase she had blurted out to him. "Oh God, she's dead. Oh God, she's dead."

The hysterical drone from Doritha was too much for Kid to bear and unable to stand it any longer, he turned his head and barked, "Can anyone please shut her up, for goodness' sake?"

"Come on, Doritha," Rachel offered with a shivery voice, also shaken and visibly upset. She passed her arm over the other woman's shoulders and said, "Let's go to the kitchen and I'll make us a cup of strong tea."

The two women left the place and to the Southerner's utter relief Buck exclaimed, "She's breathing, Kid!"

"Oh thank God," he let out, closing his eyes momentarily as relief course throughout him.

"I'll go fetch the doctor," the Kiowa offered and before any other indication he flashed out of the house.

Kid remained in the same position, running his eyes all over her unmoving figure. "Oh Lou what happened to you?" he cried and as he removed a few tendrils from her face, his hand got covered in her blood. "Oh God!"

In that very moment he heard whimpers behind him and turning his head he saw Theresa and Jeremiah looking very scared towards their sister. Theresa's soft cries turned into sobs and the boy seemed to be on the verge of tears as well.

"Rachel! Rachel!" he called loudly, trying his best to hide Lou from the children's eyes using his own body as blockage. The woman appeared straightaway and understanding the urgency of Kid's voice, she started steering the two siblings towards the kitchen.

"What's happened to Louise?" Jeremiah asked as he let himself be dragged along.

"You two don't worry none," Rachel replied as calmly as her nerves let her. "Your sister's had an accident, but she's gonna be fine." She prayed that what she was telling the two children was the truth. She walked them to the kitchen where she had managed to calm Doritha down a bit. Truth to be told, Lou didn't look very well at all and it was no wonder that on first impressions Doritha had believed she was dead. It had been a relief for Rachel to hear Buck saying that he'd go for the doctor, meaning that Louise was alive. Rachel was outraged and wanted to declaim against heaven. Their family seemed to be a magnet for bad luck and now that they were enjoying some relative smooth times, life was ready to hit them hard once again.

Kid stayed behind in the lounge and while he started using a bandanna to wipe the blood from Lou's head, he tried to call her attention. "Lou, honey, can you hear me?" he said in a cracked voice but there was no reaction from her. "Please love, say something and open your beautiful eyes for me." The girl didn't even stir and even though it was clear that she was unconscious and unable to hear him, the Southerner kept talking. "You're going to be fine, Lou. First, let's get you settled in our bed," he continued while scooping her up in his arms. "The doctor's coming and you'll be fine in no time. I know you will be." He stopped to look at the girl in his arms. Suddenly, she looked so small and frail, and part of her face was turning into a myriad of purplish and yellowish shades. Kid let out a sigh and as he started up the stairs he kept saying over and over again. "You're going to be fine, Lou. You're going to be fine."

* * *

"I heard a noise and when I came out, she was there on the floor in a puddle of blood," Doritha explained dramatically, sniffling and wiping her tears with a handkerchief. The doctor had arrived not long after Kid had put Louise to bed. He had shooed everybody out of the bedroom with only Rachel to give him a hand. That had been an hour ago, and Kid was desperate to know what on earth was taking the physician so long.

Teaspoon, Jimmy and Cody had also arrived a while ago after having heard the news from Buck. The five men and Doritha were in the lounge waiting for the doctor while the two children were in the kitchen finishing their homework for school. The two siblings were a nervous wreck after Louise's incident, and as a way to distract their troubled minds Rachel had urged them to entertain themselves with something. Kid knew that they weren't in the mood to focus on anything, but at least they wouldn't have to watch the adults' concerned countenances or comments if they were busy with something in the kitchen. Unable to keep still, the Southerner alternated between the lounge and the kitchen. The two children kept asking after their sister and although Kid always said that she'd be all right, he knew that they could see the truth through the fear on his face.

"She must've stumbled over that toolbox," Buck said after Doritha. "The tools were all over the stairs."

"Why the hell did she have to take it upon herself to repair that damn step?" Kid barked angrily as he paced up and down the lounge in a wild frenzy. The fear he was feeling turned into anger and the anger into fear in a swinging motion in just seconds apart. "I told her I would do it." He paused and stopping his incessant pacing he muttered in a very soft voice, "I never did. If I had done it, then …"

"Please Kid, don't blame yourself," added Jimmy, who was sitting on the sofa next to Doritha. "Accidents happen, you know that."

"And you blamin' yourself ain't gonna help Lou," Teaspoon continued, standing next to the fireplace.

"We should be making arrangements for the wedding and instead …" Kid let out wearily. He still couldn't understand what had happened, resulting in Lou being upstairs, possibly fighting for her life.

"And you still will," Cody said. "You think I'm gonna miss stuffing my face for free and kissing your beautiful bride?"

Cody's attempt to raise his spirits failed and Kid only managed to stretch his lips in a bitter gesture. The room remained in total silence and from her sitting position on the sofa, Doritha watched the men around her. No one had guessed that she had something to do with Louise's condition. Everybody had reached the conclusion that the girl had accidentally taken a tumble down the stairs and Doritha had just confirmed their suppositions. She hadn't intended to harm Louise, not really, but she had made her so furious that she had acted without thinking. Doritha knew that she couldn't tell the truth about what had happened. Nobody would believe that she hadn't meant to push Louise off the stairs after their well-known past discrepancies. They would put all the blame on her unjustly, so there was no need to bring up a truth that could only cause more problems. By the looks of her, they should all be prepared to say good-bye to Louise and in the countenances of the men around her in the lounge Doritha could guess that they were thinking the same way.

In that moment they heard a door open upstairs and Kid shot towards the staircase in a flash. With his heart pounding wildly in his chest, he waited for the doctor at the foot of the stairs, his hand gripping the banister tightly while his eyes were intent on seeing the doctor appear. After a few seconds Doctor Sanders came down the stairs and Kid felt his legs go weak and his whole body shiver. The physician reached downstairs, but the Southerner felt unable to articulate a single word.

"How's she, Martin?" Teaspoon asked behind him.

The doctor removed his spectacles and started massaging his brow. After a brief pause, he said, "Miss McCloud has three fractured ribs, a dislocated wrist and one of her shoulder blades is broken. But what worries me the most is the concussion in her head. She's been lucky. One more inch and we'd now be lamenting a young loss. Still head injuries are very serious and it's difficult to know how things are gonna progress in her case."

The more the doctor talked, the sicker Kid was getting. He tried to focus on the very few good things Doctor Sanders had said. Lou was alive, which was the important bit, and according to the physician, she had been lucky. Yet, there was something he hadn't mentioned and Kid was dying to know. So with an effort he was able to find his own voice and asked, "And the baby, Doctor?"

The men in the lounge stared at him with obvious surprise. The physician shook his head ruefully while he muttered, "I'm sorry."

Kid closed his eyes in a bitter gesture and slapping his forehead with his hand he said, "Oh God. That's gonna leave Lou shattered." He knew how happy and excited she had looked since they had learned about her pregnancy, so he was sure that she was going to take it hard when she learned that their baby was dead before having the chance to live.

"Son," the doctor replied, "let me tell you that should be your last worry now. Miss McCloud is unconscious on account of that injury on her head, in a state that in medical terms is called a coma. Nobody can tell when she will come round, days, weeks, months… or maybe never."

"Are you saying that she might … die?" Kid asked, the last word coming out roughly, practically hurting him as he uttered it.

"It's a possibility, I'm afraid."

Kid couldn't believe what the doctor was saying, he didn't want to believe him. "You don't know Lou," he stated firmly. "She's a strong woman and I know she'll be fine."

The doctor nodded with a candid expression, having found himself in this situation more often than not. Relatives and dear ones always resisted the idea that their special ones were in such a critical condition or on the verge of losing their life, and it was especially hard when the person was so young and death took them unawares. "I hope your faith pays off, Kid," he said. "I'll come back tomorrow to check on Miss McCloud. Send for me if there're any changes."

Kid couldn't even nod; he was too stunned and shocked to react. The pain he was feeling was so intense that he felt frozen and drained. He barely heard the voices of Teaspoon and the doctor and when the door clicked closed after the physician, he let out in a desperate wail, "Oh God!" His legs felt like jelly and he had to reach for the banister to avoid falling onto the floor. Teaspoon ran to his side in a flash and passed his arm under his. "Come on, son. Let's sit for a bit."

Despite his protests Kid let himself be steered to the sofa, where he dropped down heavily. "I really need to see Lou, check that she's all right," he muttered with a bitter gesture, gripping the sofa arm so strongly that his knuckles had gone white.

"In a minute," the marshal replied next to him. "You won't be of any help to Louise if you fall down those damn stairs too."

Kid cringed at the reference and then let out with desperation, "Why did this have to happen to her? This is just damn bad luck. She's never harmed anybody and deserves to have some respite from hardness. I wanted to make her happy, make her smile every day. It ain't fair. She can't die. I can't lose her."

"Son, you need to keep the faith," Teaspoon replied, patting him on the shoulder.

"You said it yourself, Kid. Lou's strong and she'll pull out of this one," Jimmy added.

"Remember when Ike was attacked by those highwaymen?" Buck continued. "The doctor was also pessimistic and he pulled through it in just a few days."

Kid nodded, but his friends' comforting words didn't make him feel better. The mere notion that Lou could die filled him with utter panic, and he felt the need to cry like a small child. His worry for Lou didn't even let him think about the loss of their baby, that baby they had loved since they had known about its existence. That baby didn't exist anymore, but he just couldn't come to ponder about it. His whole self went out for the woman he loved. "I can't lose her," Kid repeated in a cracked whispered. "And now I really need to see her," he concluded and without looking at anybody, Kid rose to his feet and headed for the stairs, eager to lay eyes on Lou but at the same time terrified of what he might find.

From her sitting position Doritha looked at his retreating figure with a thoughtful expression. The doctor had confirmed what she had suspected all along. Louise might not be dead now, but she wouldn't hold on much longer. Her fears of minutes ago had vanished and now Doritha felt strangely calm and quiet. Maybe this was the way life had of giving her back what rightly belonged to her. Kid would soon be rid of that woman forever and she'd be there to pick up his bruised soul.

Despite her hopes, Doritha was still troubled by what had happened, but she couldn't keep crying over spilt milk. What was done was done, and there was no reason why she should lament her own actions. Being of a practical nature, Doritha told herself that this was just one opportunity that although unwillingly, she had created for her own good and she planned to make the most of it. Louise McCloud was finally out of the picture and now she could breathe with utter relief.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

Kid slowly opened the door to his bedroom, and the first thing he perceived were the sounds of somebody quietly crying. The Southerner then saw Rachel wiping the remains of blood off Lou's face while weeping softly. On hearing the door open, the woman turned her head and made an indefinite gesture as a greeting to the young man. Kid advanced towards the bed without saying a single word and when he reached it, he ruefully looked down at Louise's still figure. Her head was wrapped in bandages as well as her left shoulder. Kid guessed that under the quilt her middle would also be bundled up in a dressing. Her face was as white as the material around her head except for the bruises smudging her beautiful skin.

The young man took her hand and planted a soft kiss on it. "Oh Lou," he cracked.

Rachel squeezed his shoulder comfortingly and said in a pitiful voice, "We need to believe she's gonna be fine."

The Southerner nodded and without averting his yes from Louise he muttered, "She's lost the baby."

"I know."

"It's as if we've been snatched of everything that makes us happy in a second," Kid let out shakily.

"Honey, you need to think positive," Rachel offered. "Louise will get well and then you'll have the rest of your lives to have as many children as you want."

Kid didn't even dare to dream of what the future held for them now. In the last few days his mind hadn't stopped imagining their life together and making plans for the two of them. All that had been severed dramatically, and Kid feared that none of those dreams would take place. "She looks so pale," he whispered, his hand stroking hers softly.

"Kid, she's very sick. It's just natural."

The Southerner simply nodded while keeping his eyes focused on Louise intently. He and Rachel lapsed into silence and for a few minutes neither said a word.

"Rachel," Kid started wearily, "would you mind staying with her a bit longer? I would like to go and see the children. You know, they were quite shaken and scared when they saw their sister."

"The poor dears!" the woman replied sadly. "Of course I don't mind."

"Thank you, Rachel." He turned his eyes to Louise and leaning in, he kissed her cold, unresponding lips briefly. "Honey, I'm gonna see the children now, but I'll be back to you very soon." He paused briefly, his heart hoping that she opened her eyes and laughed at him, but nothing happened. With a sigh Kid turned round and left the room.

As soon as Theresa saw the young man appear, she ran to hug him while Jeremiah remained on his seat with his eyes downcast. The Southerner made the girl sit as he also sank down on a chair at the kitchen table and rested his elbows on its surface.

"How's Louise?" Theresa asked in a thin voice.

"I'm afraid she's a bit unwell," Kid replied, unsure of how to explain Lou's critical situation to the two siblings. "She's going to need some time to get better."

"Can we see her?" she asked again.

"Maybe tomorrow," answered Kid. He didn't want the children to see Lou like that, but he knew that he couldn't stall them forever. Hopefully, Lou would get some of her color back and look a bit better by the following day.

"I want to give her a kiss and show her the picture I've made for her," Theresa whined, showing him a paper in which she had drawn the ranch and four figures which roughly resembled Louise, Kid and the two children.

The Southerner sighed wearily as he looked at the picture. "This is very nice, Tessie, but I'm afraid your sister can't see it right now." He realized this was being way more difficult than he had first bargained for. "You see… uh … she's unconscious."

"Unco…?" Theresa tried in vain to repeat the word which she had never heard before.

"It means she's sleeping so deeply you can't wake her however hard you try … uh … like …"

"Like dead," stated Jeremiah, who had been quiet all this time and looked on the verge of tears.

"No! Jeremiah, no!" Kid almost shouted. "Lou ain't well, but I want to believe she'll wake up soon." The two children listen to him intently and the Southerner continued, "In the meantime we can pray for her." The siblings nodded, and Kid realized that the boy still looked troubled. "What is it, Jeremiah?" asked the young man.

The boy didn't reply straightaway and seemed to be fighting in his head to find the way to express his thoughts. "Louise … uh … is it because of me that Louise is like that?"

"What?" Kid exclaimed with a flabbergasted expression. "What prompted you to say that?"

"Sister Amelia says that bad things happen when we aren't good. And I haven't been a good brother to Louise… always difficult and complaining."

"Miah, it's true that bad actions may sometimes bounce back on ourselves," Kid started, trying to choose the words as best as he could. "But don't go thinking like that, buddy. You haven't done anything wrong… She's just suffered an accident. Don't blame yourself because it is nobody's fault."

Jeremiah didn't try to reply and kept staring at the young man with bright eyes. He felt like crying, but he fought them stubbornly. Everybody said that men didn't cry, but those words sounded so stupid right now when he was hurting so much inside. His lower lip began to quiver and without any warning he started sobbing loudly.

Kid quickly brought Jeremiah against his chest while saying soothing words. Theresa soon joined her brother and as she cried, she came closer to the pair and hugged them both tightly. The three remained joined in a tight embrace and the Southerner felt the tears he had been holding all afternoon run freely. He was so scared of his life and didn't want to imagine how he could go on if the worst came to worst. Lou was his future, his present and the woman of his life; this shouldn't be happening. Fate couldn't be so cruel as to snatch from him the only reason that made him smile every day. The ranch, his dreams, his whole life were meaningless without Lou. He had never loved somebody as much as he loved her. The doctor had to be wrong. She couldn't die on him. Lou would come back to him because otherwise, life was nothing but a damn dirty lie.

* * *

When the two siblings had calmed down, Kid saw to it that they ate some dinner and later they went to bed. The whole evening the Southerner alternated between staying with the children and going to the bedroom to check on Lou. She hadn't stirred at all and Kid wanted to cry bitterly every time he saw her so still and lifeless. Teaspoon and the boys had gone an hour ago, and Kid had also managed to persuade Rachel to go home too. The woman hadn't left Lou's side for one single minute in all this time and it was noticeable that she needed her rest. The day had been too trying for all of them, and Kid knew that in Rachel's case it had been even harder. The woman had grown very fond of Louise, as if she were a younger sister or even a daughter, and it was just natural that she felt so strong after what had happened.

After saying good-bye to Rachel from the porch, Kid headed for the kitchen. His throat was on fire and his head was throbbing painfully, so he intended to have a cup of tea before going back to Lou. On entering the kitchen, he saw Doritha sitting at the table, holding a steaming cup between her hands. His mind had been so jumbled that he hadn't given a single thought to the woman. In fact, after her hysterical outburst earlier, Kid didn't even recall seeing her in the house at all.

Doritha threw a sympathetic smile at Kid when she saw him enter. Without a word the Southerner sat opposite her while the woman took hold of the teapot and poured a cup for him. Kid took it from her hand in silence and kept staring down at the cup as if in a trance.

"How are you, Kid?" Doritha's voice snapped him out of his abstraction.

"How do you think?" he replied with a rueful expression, and feeling he had been too abrupt to Doritha, he hurried to apologize. "Forgive my rudeness. I have so much on my mind…"

"It's understandable," the woman said with a candid smile. "Life can often hit us very hard. So sad for somebody as young as Louise."

Kid didn't want to go round the same conversation over and over again. He knew that Lou was in a serious condition, and he had had more than enough consoling words that evening. Nobody could tell what was going to happen and he didn't want to talk about it anymore, and be left with his own thoughts. Therefore, he decided to change the direction of the conversation. "So are you leaving Rock Creek tomorrow?"

"Of course not!" Doritha exclaimed. "I'm not leaving you alone in this situation. You're going to need your friends and I'll be here for you."

"I appreciate the gesture, Doritha," Kid replied in a low voice. "But you shouldn't change your plans for me."

"Nonsense!" the woman insisted. "I'm not going anywhere and that's final." Kid didn't try to retort back and looked at her with a neutral countenance. Doritha cleared her throat while wringing her hands nervously and after a beat she added, "Kid, I want you to know that I'm very sorry about what I said about Louise last night. I didn't mean any of that. It's just… well … it's kind of hard to come to terms with the fact that you've lost the man you always dreamt to share your life with."

Her words made him feel very uncomfortable and fixing his eyes on her he said, "I'm sorry, Doritha. I never meant to harm you but Lou's the woman I love."

"I understand," she muttered half-heartedly. She would never fully understand how Kid could've chosen to be with somebody like Louise over her. Now that she was about to step out of the picture forever, with time Kid would realize that the weird infatuation he had had for her was nothing but a whim. This accident was going to bring so much good to everybody that Doritha was starting to believe that it was part of God's plan to do justice for her.

"If you'll excuse me," Kid said after finishing his cup of tea, "I'm going to sit with Lou. Good night."

Without waiting for her answer, the Southerner dashed out of the kitchen and climbed the stairs, taking the steps two at a time. When he approached the bedroom, he stopped momentarily in front of the door to breathe in deeply and then slid inside. His eyes immediately fell on Lou, who was in the same position as last time. She was so still and an eerie feeling coursed all over him as he watched her. With slow steps Kid came closer to the bed and approaching his face to hers, he breathed out relieved when he felt her weak intakes of air on his skin. For a few minutes he stared at her face, wishing with all his heart that she would open her eyes to him, but Louise remained as quiet as she could possibly be.

Taking her hand in his, Kid sank down on the bed next to her as carefully as possible and kept looking at her with great intensity. "I love you so much, Lou," he started with a very soft voice. He paused briefly and kissing her hand he added, "You've gotten into my soul so strongly that I can't imagine my life without you. You're like no woman I've ever met. So much has happened between us, hasn't it?" He stopped to cast a glimpse at her, absurdly hoping she could answer him, but Louise remained undisturbed. "I still remember when we first met," he continued with a sad smile. "I thought you were gonna hit me with that scrubbing brush, remember? You appeared before me like a strange vision, your braids dangling at your sides, your face lit up and as mad as I'd ever seen a woman before. Yet, something attracted me to you from the very first moment, rude and all. I used to call you the rudest girl in the world, remember? Most wonderfully rude." Kid let out a sigh as the memories overcame. "Lou, you have to come back to me, honey," he cracked. "I need you. Please come back to me."

* * *

Days went by, turning into weeks and Lou continued in the same condition without apparent change. Life on the ranch had fallen into a different routine than the one they had had so far. Teaspoon and the boys took turns to help Kid with the chores around the ranch and thus give him time to take care of the children and Lou. Rachel was also proving to be an invaluable help. In the morning she came to pick up the two siblings and take them to school. Later she brought them back and helped Kid with the housework and with Louise. With each passing day Kid felt his hopes thinning and his soul seemed to carry an unbearable weight. However, he tried to keep a serene countenance for the children's sake, but it was getting increasingly difficult. He felt so powerless when he watched her in the same condition every single day and he couldn't do anything to help her.

Three whole weeks had already passed. The rest of her wounds and fractures had almost healed, but Louise remained in the same situation. The doctor now came to check on her every three or four days, and he still said the same. Nobody could tell when Lou would wake up if she ever did, and besides, her condition was still very delicate. Kid fought to keep up his hopes, wanting to believe that even though things appeared very black and grim right now, they could still enjoy the bright future they had already planned.

Every day Kid found it more and more difficult to carry on without crumbling down. Lou's situation wasn't only affecting him and he knew that the children were also suffering a great deal with all this. They were clearly having a hard time coping with the situation in which their sister was. Rachel had told him that Theresa was always apathetic, not interested in anything going on at school or making any friends. And Jeremiah was even worse, getting into fights with other boys. Kid had tried to talk to them but there was nothing much he could say. It was understandable that they had these problems. They had just started living in a new environment and before they had been able to adjust to the change, their big sister had fallen victim of a terrible accident. Kid couldn't blame them for feeling disoriented and confused. It was a lot to take on, especially for two children.

At home they also had different attitudes. While Theresa spent as much time as she could sitting with Lou, talking to her continuously as if she could actually hear her, Jeremiah avoided coming near the bedroom at all costs. The first day Kid had let the two siblings visit with their sister, the boy had fled from the room as soon as he had seen Lou. When Kid had gone after him, he had found him in the hayloft, crying his eyes out and shouting that he didn't want to see Lou like that. Of course Kid hadn't forced him to visit his sister again, but he was worried about the boy and how all this was affecting him. He never even mentioned Lou's name and always left the room when somebody started talking about her or made a reference to her.

A week ago Cody had gone back to his unit since the injury with his knee had finally healed. Life continued its course for everybody even though Kid felt that his had stopped the day Lou had suffered the accident. He had no energy or enthusiasm for anything. His friends tried to cheer him up despite the circumstances, but he just couldn't. Doritha was the one who continually tried to liven him up. As she had promised, she hadn't left Rock Creek and although she didn't do much to help with Lou as Rachel did, Kid didn't feel bothered by her presence. Actually, it was indifferent to him whether she stayed or left. At least, it seemed that she had finally learned that things were different between them and how the past should be left behind.

Today his spirits were at their lowest ebb. Kid had gone through his daily routine as if he were a spiritless shadow and all day long he had avoided talking to Buck and the others as much as possible. He wasn't in the mood for company and had stayed out of their way. That afternoon Rachel and the two children came back from school and after hugging Kid like usual, Jeremiah ran to find Buck who had promised to show him the new colt and Theresa scurried up to her room to play with her dolls. Like every day Rachel went to wash and feed Louise while Kid remained in the lounge. His eyes kept focused on the fire burning in the hearth.

This autumn was proving to be very cold and it wouldn't be strange to get the first snowfall before the winter arrived. It was the middle of November. Only one month away from Christmas and Kid wondered if things would look so black in the season. He remembered that as soon as Lou had accepted to become his wife, he had begun imagining how special this coming Christmas would be. They'd enjoy a big celebration, with lots of presents, the house beautifully decorated and Lou blissfully glowing as their baby grew inside her. Those dreams had crashed down for one thing: there was no baby anymore and nobody could tell how Lou would be in a month's time. Kid only asked for her to be fine; he didn't want anything else and would be more than happy to lose everything he had just for her welfare.

Some steps resounding in the lounge brought him back from his own thoughts and as he looked up, he saw Rachel stepping into the room. Without a word she sat down on the armchair across from Kid and after a beat she said, "Something wrong, Kid? Today you look more subdued than usual."

Kid knew that Rachel wouldn't miss anything and after staring at her for a few moments, he said, "You know what day it is today?" The woman frowned and before she could reply, he elaborated an explanation, "We were supposed to get married today. It was going to be the happiest day of my life but instead …" He couldn't finish the thought and shaking his head ruefully he relapsed into silence again.

"Kid, I know how you feel. But that doesn't men it's not gonna happen," the blonde lady replied.

"It's been three weeks, Rachel, three whole weeks, and nothing's changed. I'm losing all hope. And … the doctor said that even if she wakes up, she might not be the same person. She might not remember anything or have problems to move or even talk. I know that would devastate her. I'm so scared."

"Or she might be perfectly fine, Kid. She's alive, honey, and you know how strong our Lou is. Please don't let the negative thoughts dominate you."

"I miss her terribly. Without her I feel as if … I'm going adrift," Kid let out in a bitter voice.

"I know the feeling. When my husband died, I was left shattered and completely lost. But, Kid, your case is different. Lou's not dead and I'm not ready to believe that we're gonna lose her."

"It's difficult to keep the faith," he had to admit.

"I know," Rachel simply said and after some brief moments of silence, she asked, "Tell me, have you eaten today?"

"Yeah… well… I had a bite for lunch," Kid replied evasively.

"Kid, you need to eat properly. What will Lou say when she finds out that her fiancé has turned into a mass of skin and bones? Do you want to scare her away?" Kid gave her a half smile and the woman added, "What if I make dinner for you and the children, and you sit down to eat a proper meal for once?"

Kid nodded. "Thanks, Rachel. I don't know how I'd have coped with everything without your help."

"That's what family is for. And you know, Louise would have our hides if we didn't look after you," Rachel said as she rose to her feet, ready to head for the kitchen.

Kid stood up after her and smiled weakly at her words. "I'll be upstairs in the meanwhile exercising Lou." The doctor had told him that he needed to massage and move Louise's limbs every day to prevent any possible risks of blood clotting and thromboses. Every time the physician talked to him about Lou, a new worry set in his heart with all that gibberish he didn't understand most of the time but sounded too frightening anyway.

"Hello, honey!" he exclaimed a greeting on entering the room, which was received with the usual silence. "I'm back. Did you miss me? 'Cause I've missed you something terrible." He walked towards the bed and while rolling up his sleeves he said, "Here comes your favorite time of day; having your man pampering you." He continued talking as he started working on her legs. "Well, at least it's my favorite time of the day. I get the chance to touch your beautiful and smooth skin."

Kid continued massaging and exercising her legs and worked his way up to her arms while blabbering on, telling her about work at the ranch, her siblings and especially he kept repeating how much he missed her. "We've finished for today, honey," he said as he arranged the blankets and quilt over her body to keep her warm. "I'll go now but I'll be back just after dinner." He turned his head towards her to give her a little kiss and he almost jumped back as he found her eyes open as wide as saucers. "Oh Lou! Oh Lou! You're awake! Oh thank God!" Kid exclaimed, fidgeting nervously as he watched her open eyes focused on some unspecific point in the ceiling. "Oh Lou. I'm so glad, honey. Let me send for the doctor and tell the others you're awake and I'll be back straightaway."

Kid shot out of the bedroom and down the stairs towards the kitchen. He found Rachel and Buck talking together and when they saw him breathlessly bursting in, they got alarmed. "Kid, what's wrong?" asked Rachel with a scared expression.

"It's Lou … she … she's awake," he explained in clipped tones, smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh my God!" the woman exclaimed, bringing her hand to cover her mouth.

"I'll bring the doctor," Buck offered and ran out of the kitchen without waiting for any other indication while Rachel and Kid hurriedly headed for the bedroom.

* * *

"I swear her eyes were open," Kid said. When he and Rachel had gone back to the bedroom, they had found Louise in the same state she had been for the past three weeks. The disappointment in Kid was more than evident and he had been calling her name with sheer agony till the doctor came. When the physician arrived and examined Lou, he simply repeated what he had been saying in the last weeks.

"I don't doubt it, son," Doctor Sanders replied. "It was probably a physical reflex, nothing much to it. As I already told you, head injuries are complicated and there's a great deal of mystery about them. Maybe Miss McCloud is getting better or … not. I can't assure anything either way."

Kid didn't say anything as the doctor bid them good-bye and left the room. He kept staring at Lou's still figure and after a few minutes he turned towards Buck, Rachel and Doritha and said, "She really woke up and no matter what he says, now I know she's gonna be fine."

Rachel exchanged a wary glance with Buck and then addressed the Southerner. "Of course, honey. But … don't you think you might've made a mistake? You were a bit distraught before … and … well … sometimes we believe we see something that is actually not there." When she had stepped into the bedroom with Kid, she hadn't seen anything different, and Louise looked exactly the same as she had been minutes before. She knew that the day's special meaning to Kid had upset him greatly and maybe he had seen what he had just wanted to see.

Kid felt as if he had been slapped on the face and looked at the three other people in the room in disbelief. "I know what I saw, Rachel," the Southerner stated coldly. "She opened her eyes. I didn't make that up."

"Kid, don't take Rachel's words so hard," Doritha replied. "We aren't doubting you, but it's a bit strange. That's all. You heard Doctor Sanders." When she heard Kid announcing that Louise had woken up, a cold shiver had spread all over her body. She didn't know what the petite girl might remember from their incident on the stairs or what she'd say. Doritha had been so sure that she would never come round that the change Kid had openly shouted had caught her by surprise. All of a sudden, she had felt very scared but thankfully, all that about Louise's sudden recovery had just been a hoax and Doritha had never felt so relieved before.

"Leave me alone," Kid growled irritated and turning his back to the three people, he came closer to Lou. Without a single word the two women slid out of the room and Buck followed suit after patting his friend on the back encouragingly. When Kid heard the door click closed, he dropped on the chair next to the bed and taking her hand between his, he said in a begging tone. "Please, Lou, open those beautiful brown eyes of yours for me again. You know you can do it. Please, honey." Only silence answered his pleas which seemed to drown and suffocate him. A sob escaped his lips as the tears bathed her hand pressed against his mouth.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

The couple of weeks that followed did not bring any improvement in Lou's condition, and Kid tried to carry on day by day as best as he could. Every day he spent hours by Lou's side, wanting to believe with all his heart that she would eventually wake up. He just couldn't give up on her. Everybody seemed to think that he had imagined that Lou had opened her eyes a couple of weeks ago, but Kid was completely sure that he hadn't dreamt or imagined that. He had clearly seen her big brown eyes and nobody would make him believe otherwise.

Too many weeks had passed since Louise had fallen into that deep slumber. Since the rest of her injuries had already healed, the doctor had stopped coming to the ranch to see her. There was nothing he could do but wait, and apart from the concussion, there was nothing else he had to see to. Kid felt very lonely and not even the continuous presence of his friends and the children made the feeling disappear. He needed Lou and without her he felt incomplete.

Although he kept busy around the ranch every day, his mind was never far from her. The memories they had made together kept replaying in his head, leaving a terrible longing inside the Southerner. He just couldn't accept that he would only have those memories from now on or that their life together had been ruined forever. Lou couldn't remain in that condition permanently. As Rachel always said, Louise was strong and it might take her some time, but she would come back from where her mind had gone to sooner or later.

Yesterday while he and Buck had been trying to break a horse, the animal had kicked a section of the corral fence, breaking and splintering the boards. So today after they had finished the usual chores and working with the horses, Kid and Buck proceeded to repair the damaged fence. While the Southerner held the board against the wooden posts, the Kiowa hammered the nails into it and secured the planks strongly. At some point he began whistling a lively tune while he maneuvered the hammer expertly. Kid looked up at him with curiosity and asked, "Something going on with that girlfriend of yours?"

Buck stopped his movements at the question. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, my experience tells me that a woman's usually involved when a man sounds that cheerful."

Buck hadn't been aware that he had been whistling and suddenly felt very embarrassed and awkward. "Sorry, Kid, I didn't mean to …"

"Don't be stupid," the Southerner cut him off mid-sentence. "What's going on … or rather ain't going on in my life doesn't mean you can't feel or sound happy. I'm glad that at least somebody has reasons to smile." He paused to let out a sigh and asked again. "So tell me, what's going on?"

Buck couldn't repress a contented smile at the corner of his mouth as he said, "Esperanza's back from Saint Joseph and we're going to the social tonight." The girl had been away in the city, visiting some relatives and Buck had gone almost crazy since he hadn't been able to see her in a few weeks. When he had seen her this morning, he had almost jumped of joy.

"Oh the social," Kid repeated in a low voice. Rachel had offered to take the children there with her tonight and Doritha had been nagging him for days about going to the dance. Kid wanted to believe that she insisted so much out of good-will, seeing as how low he was feeling lately, but anyway sometimes her suggestions were a bit too much to bear. How could she think that he'd be willing to have fun while Lou was so sick?

Doritha's presence in his house was becoming too tiresome. Kid often felt like being on his own with his thoughts and worries, but Doritha was always around in a too cheerful mood and talking about nonsense. And what irritated him the most was when she urged him to cheer up and get over the situation. Get over what? He wasn't going to get over Lou because there was nothing to get over. She was his present and his future. More than once Kid had been about to snap at her, but his good senses had advised him to hold his tongue and not pay any heed to what she said. He knew that he would like her to leave the house but so far she hadn't hinted that she planned to leave Rock Creek any sooner.

"There'll be other socials and I'm sure you and Lou will be there. And then you'll think of this time as just a memory," Buck said, snapping his friend out of his thoughtfulness.

"That's what the spirits are telling you?"

"Uh… well … they're being a bit unclear lately, but … personally I think a good and strong woman like Lou can overcome anything."

"Thanks, Buck. That's what I hope too," Kid replied wearily and after a second's thought he added, "And now let's call it a day."

"And the fence?"

"It'll still be here tomorrow," the Southerner answered, shoving he tools into the box. "You need to get ready for your girl and … well … I want to see Lou as well."

Buck nodded and before walking away he said, "Give Lou a kiss from my part."

Kid gave him a half smile and then plodded towards the house. As soon as he stepped inside, he heard somebody whimpering and sniffling and instantly spotted Theresa crying on the sofa. "Hey, Tessie, what's wrong?" he asked as he crossed the lounge with long steps and sat down next to her.

"Nothing," the girl cracked, turning her head away from him.

Kid softly placed his fingers on her face by her chin and turned it back to him slowly. "It doesn't look like nothing to me," Kid said, wiping her tears with the rear of his index finger. Theresa folded her arms over her chest, a mannerism almost identical to her sister's, and pressed her lips together.

"Is it something that happened at school?" Kid asked while passing an arm over the girl's shoulders. "Did the other children pick on you? Somebody do something to you?" Theresa shook her head to the questions and the Southerner continued, "Did you and Jeremiah fight?" Theresa shook her head again, but didn't try to talk. "Tessie, you know you can tell me anything. We're friends, aren't we? If you have worries about your sister or something else you should let it out. It's not good to keep it inside you." Theresa looked at him with big eyes but didn't say a single word. Kid waited a few moments for her to talk but when he realized that she wasn't in the mood, he said, "All right, honey. I won't bother you anymore. Just come find me when you're ready to talk."

Kid was rising to his feet but stopped short as Theresa's voice sounded loud and clear. "When are you going to send us back to the orphanage?"

"What?" Kid almost stuttered, dropping back onto the sofa. "What are you talking about? Why are you asking me that, honey?"

"Mrs. Maxwell says we'll have to go back to the orphanage because Louise is going to die," Theresa explained, her lips quivering and her eyes filling with tears.

Kid cursed Doritha under his breath and cupping the girl's face between his hands, he said, "That ain't true. No matter the circumstances, nobody is leaving. This has been your home since the moment you two set foot in here and that ain't gonna change. And … Lou ain't gonna die. We ain't gonna let her."

"But how can we do that?" the girl asked with a hiccup.

"I don't know, honey," Kid admitted with a bitter expression. "But you're doing so great when you talk to her and tell her how much you love her. I'm sure Lou can feel you're there for her."

"I miss her, Kid," Theresa muttered.

"Me too, honey," the young man admitted with a sigh. "But I'm sure she'll be back to us soon."

"I wanna tell her so many things, show her my pictures and the presents you, Mrs. Dunne, Marshal Hunter, Jimmy and Buck gave me for my birthday last week."

"Well, you can start by telling her all that as you always do." The girl nodded and after rising to her feet, she turned to Kid and gave him a hug. "I love you, sugar bear," the Southerner said, using the nickname Lou had for her little sister.

"I love you too, Kid," the girl replied and then proceeded to climb the stairs towards the bedroom where her sister had laid for over a month now. Kid stared after her while replaying the conversation with the girl silently in his mind. He was so furious with Doritha that when Theresa was out of his sight, he jumped to his feet and started to call the lady's name in a rage.

Doritha appeared, coming out of the study when she heard Kid calling her with a strange quality in his voice. "Kid, I'm here. I was trying to write some letters in your study. What is it you want?"

The Southerner didn't waste any time in formalities and blurted out, "What the hell did you say to Theresa?"

"What?" the woman let out with a confused frown.

"All that about Lou dying!"

Doritha shrugged her shoulders and replied in a very calmed voice. "I didn't say anything that wasn't true. I just repeated what the doctor has been telling you for weeks."

"Lou ain't gonna die!" he barked loudly.

"Kid, she has been unconscious for over a month now," Doritha retorted, hating to see how blind he could be about Lou and her condition.

"I know that," the young man replied with gritted teeth, "but that doesn't justify what you said to Theresa. She's very young and it was dang cruel."

The woman ignored his words and stubbornly continued what she had intended to say for some time. "Kid, even if she won't die, she might never wake up or if she does, she could turn into an idiot."

"Don't say that!"

"No, Kid! I have to," the woman insisted. "It might sound cruel to you, but you have to think about all the possibilities. You can't take the responsibility of looking after a sick person all your life!"

"Of course I can!"

"And those two children!" the woman continued, turning a deaf ear to his words. "They're nothing to you. Nobody would think less of you if you send them back to the orphanage. And you can easily find a hospital where Louise could be well cared for."

Kid was shocked with each word she uttered. "I ain't sending anybody away!" Kid barked boiling with anger. "Lou and I weren't … aren't married, but she's my wife in all senses. This is her home, and I'll be there for her come rain or high water. And Jeremiah and Theresa are my family too. Don't ever say anything against them, ever."

"Kid, listen…"

"No, you listen!" Kid cut her off curtly, pointing a threatening finger to her. "Stop meddling in my matters. Keep away from my family and keep your opinions to yourself. Otherwise, you know where the door is!" Without waiting for her answer, he went past her and stormed out of the house. Right now he couldn't stand Doritha's presence and needed to let some steam out. Without even thinking about it, he plodded towards the stables and began grooming and brushing Katy. That was what he always did whenever he was troubled or angry since it helped him to calm down. Today he was furious beyond control and after finishing with Katy, he continued with the rest of the horses.

A couple of hours later Rachel came to pick up the children to go to the social as she had promised. Theresa seemed to have forgotten the reason that had upset her so much and both siblings sounded very excited to go to the dance. Kid also caught a glimpse of Buck all groomed driving the buckboard on his way to collect his lovely lady. Kid wished things could be that simple for him and Lou, but right now all he could do was dream about the future.

Later Kid went to prepare something for Louise to eat and after he fed her, he went back to the stables. The Southerner stayed outside till late in the evening. He didn't feel like coming across Doritha and having to listen to anything she had to say. Only when he noticed the light in the room where the blonde woman was staying, he came back into the house. Taking one of the few books that he had on the shelves, he got ready to wait for the children to come back from town. Kid had hardly read three pages when he heard the wagon pull up outside. He walked out onto the porch to receive them and after bidding Rachel good-bye, the three of them went back into the house. The children talked excitedly about their first dance while they tasted the milk and cookies that Kid always gave them before going to bed. As he listened to them, Kid felt glad that at least the social had managed to raise their spirits just a bit. Not long afterwards the two siblings were cozily in their beds and fast asleep.

Kid headed for his bedroom, carrying an oil lamp to see his way in the dark house. He left it on top of the dresser and its light fell directly on Lou's face. The Southerner stared at her for a few minutes and then started to undress. After Lou's main injuries had healed, Kid had started sharing the bed with her again. He felt better having her by his side and sleep came more easily to him when he felt her presence. The first weeks after the accident Kid had suffered a period of sleeplessness and every night he ended up sitting by Louise. At least now he was able to sleep; otherwise, he wouldn't have the energy to look after her. Lou needed him and he'd hate to let her down.

Kid slid under the covers while he said, "Gosh, Lou, I've had such a terrible day today. You can't imagine just how bad." That fight with Doritha had left him shaken all day long and her terrible words about Lou and the security she had uttered them with had scared him out of his wits. "Thank God it's over." He leaned across the bed and planted a kiss on her lips. "Good night, honey. I love you." He dropped his head on the pillow and for a few moments he stayed wide awake, still feeling the nerves troubling him. Kid took Lou's hand in his and kept stroking it, feeling that the contact of her skin soothed him. Little by little his eyes felt heavy and when sleep finally overtook him, her hand was still between his.

The night hours passed slowly and the only sounds in the room were the soft intakes of air of the young man. Only one light burned on top of the dresser where Kid had left the lamp that night. He had gotten used to having a light in the room as it made it easier when he checked on Lou if he woke in the middle of the night. Flickering shadows played in the ceiling, which was the first thing she saw when her eyes slowly opened. Louise kept staring at the game the light and darkness were playing on the surface above her. Her head ached terribly and her whole body felt completely stiff and sore.

Very slowly she moved her head to the side and saw the sleeping young man next to her. She kept staring at his face and the movements of his chest with an impassive expression. After a while she averted her eyes and tried to get up, but in a first moment she couldn't. Louise kept trying stubbornly, and in the end she managed to lift her trunk. Pain coursed all over her body and the room started spinning around her. She closed her eyes and remained in a sitting position for long minutes. The dizziness subsided and she opened her eyes again. Carefully she removed the quilt from over her legs and slid them out of the bed. Louise stayed on the edge for a few minutes before she tried to stand up. She scooted over towards the foot of the bed and taking hold of a metal post tightly, she managed to lift her whole body. Her legs felt like jelly, but Louise stubbornly fought the urge to give way. Her breathing came labored and in puffs and with great difficulty she started to take the first steps. A pair of slippers lay next to a rocking chair and with a strenuous effort she managed to slide her cold feet inside and grabbing a blanket that was hanging from the chair she wrapped it over her shoulders. With a sigh Louise grabbed the knob and opened the door. Her trembling legs let her out of the room and she finally stumbled along to meet the world after so many weeks.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

A door was rattling, and Kid grumbled as he fought to go on sleeping. After a few minutes he just couldn't ignore the disturbing noises anymore. He opened an eye and blurrily saw the bedroom door opening and closing with the draft coming from the open window. "You fool you left the door open yesterday," he admonished himself and sleepily slid out of the bed.

With half-open eyes he stumbled towards the door and closed it as softly as he could. The young man turned on his heels and leaned his back against the wooden door while rubbing his eyes with his left hand. His eyes casually fell on the bed and his face creased in confusion and shock as he saw the place that Louise had continually occupied for the last five weeks empty.

"Lou!" he called in the semi-darkness and momentarily closed his eyes, believing that they were playing a cruel trick on him, but when he reopened them again, he saw that the bed was totally empty but for the rumpled covers. "Lou!" he called louder, gradually getting more and more alarmed. "Lou! Lou!" he kept calling her name as he stepped into the corridor but received no answer at all. "Lou!" He was beginning to get frantic as he noisily opened and closed the doors of the rooms along the passage and Louise was nowhere to be found.

"What is all this racket about?" Doritha came out of her bedroom, wrapping her robe around her slim body. "Kid, what's happening?"

The Southerner came to stand before her and said nervously, "It's Lou. She… she's gone."

"Gone?" she repeated and adopting an exaggeratedly rueful posture she exclaimed while rubbing his arm comfortingly, "Oh Kid! I'm so sorry. But we all knew that this moment would arrive…"

"She's not dead!" Kid cut her off loudly. "I told you she's gone! When I woke up, she wasn't in bed."

Doritha's face creased in confusion and disbelief. "That's impossible!" she exclaimed, letting out a nervous giggle as she felt fear set in the pit of her stomach.

"Believe it or not, suit yourself. I have no time to explain. I have to find Lou," Kid retorted curtly and continued running along the corridor like a madman, calling Louise's name repeatedly. He stopped short when he saw Jeremiah and Theresa appear out of each of their bedrooms, rubbing their eyes from the remainders of sleep.

Doritha watched Kid as he stooped over the children and talked to them in a soft voice. From her position she couldn't hear what he was saying but she could well imagine what he was telling them. Anyway, she didn't care what was going on with Kid and those two brats. All she needed to find out was whether Kid was really telling the truth about Louise. She stepped into the master bedroom and her eyes got as big as saucers as they kept staring at the empty space that Lou had occupied for weeks.

"Oh God!" she exclaimed in a panic. She stood in the middle of the room with her big eyes fixed on the bed for a few minutes while repeating 'it can't be' over and over again. Breathing in deeply, she told herself in a firm voice, "Get a grip of yourself, Doritha". She knew that she had nothing to fear. Louise and she had simply squabbled and the situation had gotten a bit out of control. She hadn't done anything wrong. It had been an accident and things like this happened all the time. Besides, Louise probably didn't remember anything about their disagreement. That concussion in her head must have damaged her brain somehow. Nobody could be unconscious for over a month without getting some logical after-effects. The way she had disappeared from the bedroom without even waking Kid only confirmed Doritha's suspicions. Louise had surely turned into a twat as she had already said and right now she'd be wandering around like a madwoman. Yeah, there was nothing to fear.

In the meantime, Kid had continued his search for Lou followed by the two children. They looked into every single room and corner of the house downstairs, but Lou was nowhere. Before stepping outside, Kid sent the children back to their bedrooms to get dressed while he carelessly donned his own clothes and put on his boots in a hurry. Frantically he dashed out of the house and searched the stables, the hayloft, the barn and the outhouse … every imaginable place but there wasn't a single trace of Louise.

Kid then ran towards Buck's hut and knocked loudly at the door. The Kiowa appeared a few minutes later, his looks revealing that he had been sleeping until now. Kid nervously explained to him the surprise he had that morning when he woke up. Both men then headed for the small copse of trees at the far end of the property, searching everywhere, but they had the same luck that Kid had so far. After that, they started walking back to the house along the drive leading in and out of the property and Buck found some tracks which he squatted down to examine.

"There are some fresh footprints here," he said from his crouched position. "I think they're Lou's. They clearly belong to someone with small feet, wearing some kind of footwear like slippers or something similar. It seems that they lead away from the ranch."

"Oh God," Kid let out with a bitter expression. "She must be confused and disoriented or … I don't know." He was scared to think what Lou's state of mind could be. Since this morning he was cursing himself for not noticing when she had left the bed. "It's so cold and she only has her nightgown on. She might freeze in this weather, fall into a ditch or …"

"Please Kid, don't be so pessimistic," Buck replied cutting him off. "Let's get the horses now, and we'll find her in no time. She can't have gone very far on foot."

"She might have followed any direction and I don't even know how long she's been gone," the Southerner replied with a deep sigh.

"Don't worry. We'll find her," Buck insisted, patting his friend on the back. The two men were about to start back to the house when they saw a wagon coming towards them. Kid shot his eyes towards it, hoping that somebody had picked up Lou somewhere on the road and was bringing her home. His heart fell when he spotted a single figure on the carriage in which he recognized Rachel. The woman usually came this early to help Kid with Lou and getting the children ready for school.

Rachel stopped the buckboard next to the two men, and when they told her about the situation with Lou, she reacted in much the same stunning way as everybody else. The woman offered to help in the search and the three of them headed back to the main yard. While the two men directly went to the stables, to saddle their horses, Rachel walked to the house. She informed the children and Doritha that she, Kid and Buck would be leaving to look for Louise. The woman also prepared the canteens with water and some victuals; nobody knew how long it would take them to find Lou and it would be better if they were ready for any contingency. When Rachel stepped out again, the two men were already on the horses and the woman hurriedly proceeded to get on her buckboard. Yet, she stopped short as the sound of approaching horses reached their ears. The three of them turned their heads and saw Teaspoon and Jimmy approach the property.

When the two riders reached the trio, Kid said in an urgent voice, "Teaspoon, Jimmy, you're just in time to help. Lou's gone and we are heading out to look for her."

Kid was already turning his mare around when the marshal grabbed the reins, stopping him. "Hold your horses, son. Let me tell you…"

"Teaspoon, I have no time to explain. Lou could be anywhere now!" Kid cut him off and tried to yank the reins out of the marshal's hands.

"Kid, there's no need to look for her because we know where she is," Jimmy added.

"What?" the Southerner let out with a stunned expression, relief flooding through him. "Wh… Where?"

"In Rock Creek," Teaspoon replied. "Mr. Ferguson found her walking towards town, so he gave her a lift and dropped her in my office."

"Where's she now then, Teaspoon?" asked Rachel, who leaned against a post on the porch. "Why haven't you brought her back with you?"

"We left her at the doctor's," the marshal explained. "We thought it sensible to let Doctor Sanders examine her."

"Is she … is she fine?" Kid asked tentatively, fearing what he was about to learn.

"She looked mighty fine to me, didn't she, Jimmy?"

"That's right."

The Southerner let out his held breath, but worry still gripped his whole self. He wouldn't stop fretting until he saw Lou with his own eyes. "Please, Teaspoon, let go of the reins. I want to go and bring her back with me."

"No need for that," the marshal replied. "Doctor Sanders promised he'd drive her back later."

"I can't wait for that. I want to see her, check that she's alright!" Kid exclaimed loudly.

"Son, she's fine. I told ya," Teaspoon retorted. "Let's get into your house and have some strong coffee. We all need it… believe me," he added with a weird expression.

Sensing that the Southerner was about to protest, Jimmy quickly said, "Please Kid, do as Teaspoon says. Trust me."

From atop of his horse Kid kept staring at the four people, who had already got off their mounts and were about to step into the house. Knowing Jimmy long enough, Kid knew better than to argue with him and something in his voice told him that there was something more than Lou walking away in the middle of the night. Reluctantly he jumped off Katy and tied her reins around the hitching post. "Jimmy!" he called before following the others. Hickok stopped on the porch and looked at his friend questioningly. "Is Lou really all right? Please tell me the truth. I need to know," Kid asked again.

"She's fine, honestly, Kid."

"Does she … remember me?" the Southerner continued. The doctor had told him that due to the concussion in her head some functions of her brain might be affected like her memory or her speech.

"Sure she does," Jimmy replied with a smile. "By the way, what was it she said?" He kept deep in thought for a moment, his index finger pressing his right temple, and then he added, "Oh yeah. I remember now. 'Tell Kid I love him, and try to make him understand that I have to do this for us and our family'."

The Southerner grinned happily but his face instantly creased into a frown. "She has to do what?"

"You'll see in good time, my friend," Jimmy replied, patting him on the back. "Come on, let's get inside."

The two friends followed the rest into the kitchen and heard Teaspoon greet Doritha. "Good mornin', Mrs. Maxwell. I haven't seen you in quite a while and I must say you look as lovely as always."

"Thank you, Marshal Hunter," Doritha replied, tipping her head politely.

"Children, why don't you go play outside while you wait for your sister?" Jimmy remarked, exchanging a knowing look with the marshal.

Theresa immediately turned to the Southerner and asked, "Can we, Kid?"

"Yes, of course," the young man replied, stroking the girl's hair softy.

The children cheered as they readied themselves to get outside. Since Kid told them that their sister had woken up, they had been especially chirpy despite the fact they hadn't known where Louise was for a few hours. "I'm so glad Louise is fine!" Jeremiah exclaimed before dashing out after his sister while Kid smiled at their childish ways.

The men started sitting around the table while Rachel began brewing some coffee for them all. Kid was the only one who remained on his feet before the window, impatiently looking in the far distance, hoping for Doctor Sanders' buggy to appear.

"Kid, honey, move from that window and have some coffee. Louise won't come any sooner however much you keep ogling the road," Rachel said while she poured cups of coffee for the men and the other woman in the kitchen.

The Southerner made a bitter gesture and grudgingly sat down at the table. He started sipping his coffee absent-mindedly when Teaspoon spoke. "Before this thing with Louise happened, I already intended to come to your place, Kid. There's a petty, little matter I need to iron out."

Kid nodded and asked, "How can I help you then?" He was glad for the distraction to take up time before Lou got there.

"Well, it ain't you but Mrs. Maxwell who I need to talk to."

"Me?" Doritha exclaimed fearfully, her face turning deathly pale.

"Don't worry, dear. It ain't nothin' much. A mere trifle," the marshal replied, smiling in her direction. "You see, we locked up a fella for drunkenness yesterday and he's been blabberin' on a lot of nonsense the whole time about him havin' had dealings with you. You know how these good-for-nothin's can be, slanderin' honest people for no good reason. So we better clear things up with you before this fella can actually cause any harm."

Doritha nodded, still wary but somehow relieved by Teaspoon's words. He hadn't come to talk about Louise as she had believed. "I understand."

"Would you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Of course not, Marshal." Doritha replied with a stiff smile. "But I don't even know who that man might be."

"Well, … he calls himself Scarab, a fake name, of course, and has a deep wiggly scar from about this point on his forehead to his right eye," Teaspoon explained, pointing at the area on his own face with his small finger.

Doritha stiffened when by the marshal's description she recognized the man as one of the men she had hired months ago against Louise. The lady lowered her eyes to her tightly clasped hands on the table and murmured, "I don't have the faintest idea who he might be."

"He knows your name, so I guess you might have had some kind of contact with him … maybe somewhere in town."

"I don't mix with that kind of undesirable people," Doritha exclaimed scornfully, getting all worked up. "I select my acquaintances carefully, and everybody knows who my friends were back then."

"Back then?" Teaspoon asked in innocent ignorance.

"Uh … you know … when I was living here months ago."

The marshal scratched his head absently and asked with a very calmed countenance, "How do you know this fella particularly means that time and not just recently?"

Doritha started getting more and more nervous, realizing that she had blundered it. "Uh … I … I … well … it's the most logical conclusion. I don't go out or see many people now."

The marshal was about to continue when Kid interrupted him roughly. "What are you getting at with all this questioning, Teaspoon?"

"Stay away from this, Kid," Jimmy added.

The Southerner ignored his friend and continued with irritation. "I don't know why you're asking Doritha all these stupid questions. She already told you she doesn't know the fella."

"Son, we're just tryin' to clear her name and prove that Mrs. Maxwell has nothin' to do with that incident Louise was involved in months ago," Teaspoon explained.

"What?" Kid exclaimed in disbelief. "Doritha? That's crazy."

The marshal ignored the young man's comment and turned his attention back to the blonde lady and said, "This man says that you paid a vast sum of money to him and his partner to get rid of Miss McCloud."

"That's absurd!" Doritha almost shouted. "I had nothing to do with any of that!"

"Then you didn't have any reasons to wish Miss McCloud ill?"

"Of course not!" the woman exclaimed getting more and more agitated by the minute.

"It seems to be public knowledge the fact that you were quite displeased with the friendship Miss McCloud and Kid here had at the time."

The point Teaspoon mentioned was enough to make her seethe with fury. "How couldn't I be? He was my fiancé and he preferred to spend his time with that … that servant than with me!"

"And you'd have done anything to pull them apart, wouldn't you?"

"I don't know what you mean," Doritha replied in a calmer voice.

"Did you hire those men to kill Miss McCloud, Mrs. Maxwell?" Teaspoon asked gravelly.

"No! Of course not!" Doritha's tone was almost hysterical and her eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of their sockets at any moment. That matter had been out of her mind for months and now because of a big mouth she might get into big trouble.

The marshal smiled and replied non-chalantly, "Oh … then it's fine. You got nothin' to fear." He paused briefly and immediately added, "Forgive me if I caused you any inconveniences. We had to ask you. You understand, don't you? It's a very serious matter … you see, I don't appreciate people hurlin' accusations like that and it's my duty to protect honest people's reputations. Now I just need to talk to some other people this fella has also mentioned, and then we can forget about this whole matter."

At his words Doritha panicked. The other people the marshal might be referring to were surely her former maid, Mary, or her now husband. After the manner they had parted ways, Doritha didn't doubt that her ex-employee would make use of this opportunity to have her revenge. When she and Garth had been ready to leave Rock Creek, Doritha had dismissed the girl and had refused to pay her the last weeks' wages. Mary had been furious and had threatened her, but Doritha had laughed at her mockingly. Now her ominous words were nothing to laugh at if the marshal paid her a visit. Doritha knew that she was still in Rock Creek after getting married and she would definitely talk against her.

Teaspoon was rising to his feet when Doritha exclaimed, "Wait!" The marshal looked at the woman, who was biting her nails, and with a very rueful expression she muttered, "It was Mary. She … she made me do it. It wasn't me." Doritha knew that if she didn't talk, Mary was more than able to make up an exaggerated version of what had actually happened. During the months the girl had been under her orders, Doritha had realized that Mary was a bitter and resentful woman, who would do anything to get her way. Now Doritha needed to do anything to lessen the situation for her own good.

"Mary?" Teaspoon asked with a frown.

"My former maid," the woman replied with her eyes downcast. She just couldn't meet the faces of the people around the kitchen. This was too humiliating, and her face was red with shame and anger.

"You mean Mrs. Quinn?" the marshal questioned as he sat down on the same chair again, and Doritha simply nodded. Teaspoon paused briefly to gather his thoughts and then he said, "You mean that your maid … a lady under your orders … forced you to hire the service of two thugs against Miss McCloud?"

"I didn't want to! But she convinced me to do something about the shameful treatment I was receiving from my fiancé and that woman!"

"Doritha!" Kid exclaimed aghast, staring at her with big eyes as if he were seeing her for the very first time.

"Don't give me that look!" the woman retorted angrily. "I was the talk of Rock Creek and everybody knew how you humiliated me with that hussy! I had to do something, I had to!"

Kid was so shocked that he couldn't even speak against her false accusations and insults, and simply stared at her agape. It was Jimmy who spoke up instead, "And you paid them that money to have her killed."

"No!" Doritha exclaimed, realizing that her anger had made her talk more than she should have. "I just wanted to give her a good fright. Only that. You have to believe me!"

Teaspoon stared at her, doubt showing in his eyes, and after a beat he said, "It's my opinion that you're a very intelligent woman, Mrs. Maxwell. So I don't really get how a little fright would serve to your purpose of drivin' Kid and Louise apart. You wouldn't take that much trouble just for a little fright, would you?"

Doritha felt defeated and before she found herself accused of something as serious as attempted murder, she muttered, "I didn't want her killed. I swear it's the truth. I only wanted to break them apart." She paused briefly and choosing the words carefully she continued. "I … wanted Kid to feel repulsed, disgusted, revolted by her, so I simply arranged for her to have an accident … to her face."

The people around the kitchen table stared at the woman in disbelief and shock and when Kid finally found his own voice, he barked furiously, "You arranged to have Lou's face disfigured!"

"That's the lowest, cruelest thing I've ever heard!" Rachel exclaimed completely aghast, unable to keep quiet any longer.

"Rachel, please," Teaspoon tried to keep everybody's tempers in check. He was also horrified by the woman before him but they should try to keep calm.

"I only did what any woman would have done when somebody means a threat to your whole life. Louise was stealing my man … and she finally did. I only wanted to teach her a good lesson! I was just defending myself!"

"Please don't try to sound so pitiful!" Jimmy whizzed scornfully. "You committed a crime, and that's punishable."

Doritha paled even more and got frantic when she heard him mention punishment. "No! I didn't do anything! It was Mary and those men! They tricked me. Nothing happened. Nothing happened."

Teaspoon continued looking at her with the same calmed expression that he had born all the time and said, "You're right. Nothin' happened. Nothin' happened to Louise back then. So you had to try again, uh? And this time you almost managed to do it, didn't ya?"

"I … I don't understand," Doritha let out in a trembling voice.

"Of course you do," the marshal replied, his face having a hard quality now. "You know that you almost killed Louise when you pushed her down the stairs in this house."

"No!" the woman shouted desperately. "That's not true!"

Kid couldn't believe his ears and closing his eyes, he buried his face in his hands. "Louise told us what happened," continued Teaspoon. "Every single detail"

"She must be delirious then! That bump on her head must have turned her into an idiot! She just hates me and wants to ruin my life!"

Kid couldn't bear her voice and her lies anymore and lifting his head from his hands, he said with a weary countenance, "Please Doritha. Stop it. Just tell the truth. Lying won't take you anywhere."

The woman stared at him with bright eyes and after a few seconds she started, "I didn't mean to do it. Honestly. She … she insulted me, used the most horrible words … and I … I was so furious that before I knew what I was doing, she was rolling down the stairs. I didn't mean to. It was an accident. Please you have to believe me. I didn't mean to!"

There was a knock at the door and Jimmy rose to answer the door while Kid exclaimed, his face white with horror and his whole body trembling of sheer anger and frustration, "Damn it, Doritha. What kind of woman … person are you? How could you do something so vile? You killed my baby and you almost killed Lou!"

"I didn't mean to! I'm really sorry! You have to believe me!" Doritha shrieked, tears trickling down her face.

Teaspoon glimpsed at the kitchen door and saw Jimmy and another of his deputies standing at its threshold. The marshal turned to Doritha once again and said in an official pose, "Mrs. Maxwell, I'm afraid that you're under arrest. My deputy Carl will escort you to my headquarters where you'll remain under the custody of the town's law until the judge arrives."

"No!" Doritha cried, grabbing the Southerner by the arm strongly. "Please Kid, you can't let them. I can't go to jail. I didn't do anything. Please Kid. Tell them to go and leave me alone. I didn't do anything!"

The Southerner loosened her hold on his arm with a firm movement and looking away from her, he rose to his feet. He turned his back to the lady and kept his attention towards the kitchen window in much the same fashion he had done when he had first stepped into the room. "Please Kid! You have to help me! Please!" Doritha bawled but the Southerner remained impassive to her pleads.

"Carl!" Teaspoon motioned his deputy to do as he had been instructed to. The lady kept crying "No" as she was steered out of the kitchen and the house where a wagon was ready to take her into town. The cries and shouts couldn't be heard inside anymore when the door clicked closed.

The house remained eerily silent for a few minutes since everybody was in too much shock to react. "Merciful God!" Rachel was the first to exclaim, still in a state of disbelief.

"It's hard to believe, ain't it?" Jimmy remarked, shaking his head ruefully.

"What's gonna happen to her now, Teaspoon?" asked Buck.

"That'll depend on the judge," the marshal answered. "In any case Mrs. Maxwell is bound to spend considerable time behind bars."

"Can't say I'm sorry for her," Rachel admitted.

"Teaspoon, what was all that about the fella with the scar? Who the hell were you talking about? We haven't had any "guests" for days."

"Was that a bluff?" Buck asked, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

The marshal hooked his thumbs under his suspenders and comfortingly propped his back against the chair. "We needed a confession," he started. "Louise told us that by something Doritha had told her, she suspected that she was behind that weird attack she suffered all those months ago. Evidently, she was right. I simply used the rough description of one of those men that Louise had provided me with back then, and I just had to pull the right strings to make the lady talk. The rest was a piece of cake."

"You're a clever old dog, Teaspoon!" Jimmy exclaimed and all of them twittered with laughter. All of them but Kid, who stood before the window impassively. The men and Rachel exchanged wary looks. Buck rose to his feet and coming closer to his friend he asked, "Are you all right, Kid?"

The Southerner turned around towards the people in his kitchen. "I will be when I see Lou."

"She's fine, son," Teaspoon replied. "Logically just a little weak, but I've never heard somebody sound so lucid and clear after being sick for so many weeks. She's a fine little lady."

"I know she is," Kid replied with a small smile. He let out an audible sigh and exclaimed, "How have I been so damn blind with Doritha? I thought I knew her and she has the venom of a snake under her innocent countenance. She almost destroyed my life and my family, and I would never have suspected the truth. I let her stay here, under the same roof Lou was fighting for her life. And … she might have tried something against her again."

"Son, don't torture yourself," Teaspoon replied. "You … or anybody couldn't have known that. It ain't your fault. Forget about all that and focus on that lovely lady of yours."

"And if those cheers are any indication," Buck added, "I guess she has arrived." They could hear the shouts of the children outside in the yard.

Kid didn't waste a single second and shot out of the kitchen, flashed across the lounge and dashed onto the porch. He slowed down his steps as he saw her in the middle of the yard with her siblings. Theresa had her left arm wrapped round her sister's waist while Jeremiah was talking to her excitedly. Lou was laughing at something the boy must have told her, and Kid swore that she had never looked so beautiful. He kept staring at her transfixed as if she were an unreal vision. He still couldn't fully believe that she was really there, awake, laughing and talking, and he strangely feared he'd wake up at any moment in his bed and Lou would still be unconscious by his side.

The Southerner started advancing towards them slowly and without averting his eyes from Lou. Somehow she noticed his presence and looked up to meet his intense glance. "Kid…" Louise breathed and smiled bashfully in his direction, and before she knew what was happening, she found herself between his arms. Kid hugged her tightly, almost crying as he felt the contact of her skin.

"Oh Lou!" He whispered in her ear almost in agony. "Oh Lou!" Louise hugged him back as intensely as her still weak body let her. After a few minutes they pulled slightly back and Kid cupped her face in his hands and gave her a deeply-felt kiss. "Are you all right, Lou?" he asked, looking into her eyes intensely.

"I'm fine," Louise answered, her throat still a bit sore and rough. "Really."

"She still needs to have plenty of rest," Doctor Sanders's voice sounded behind them.

The couple turned their heads to the physician, Kid's arm holding her by the shoulders.

"Thank you, Doctor," Kid said, shaking hands with the man.

"I'll go now that you're in good hands, Louise," Doctor Sanders addressed the young woman. "And remember to follow my instructions and don't strain yourself."

"I will," Lou replied, shaking hands with the physician as well. The doctor got on his wagon and drove away. The two children waved at the disappearing buggy and Kid turned to Lou again and encircled her in his arms. "Hmm. I love you so much!" Louise smiled happily from ear to ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kid, give the poor girl a break," Teaspoon spoke behind them. "Leave somethin' for later or you'll wear her out."

The couple smiled amused as they turned their eyes to their friends. Rachel and Buck, who were the only ones that hadn't seen Lou, came to hug her. "Let's get you inside, honey. We don't want you to tire yourself out."

"Come on, Lou. Rachel's right," Kid added and coming to her side, he slid an arm around her waist and tried to steer her along.

Louise swatted his hand away playfully. "I can walk on my own, silly," she exclaimed, as she went past him. "I ain't an invalid."

Rachel and the men led the way to the house while Lou followed behind at her own pace. She was still feeling quite weak and despite her protests she had finally accepted to take Kid's arm as a support while they walked. They reached the house when Teaspoon and the other two men were already sitting comfortingly in the lounge. Rachel had promised to fix a strong breakfast for all of them and after the strenuous morning they'd all had, they surely deserved that.

Kid stopped to take off his jacket and hat and placed them on the pegs next to the door. He started towards where his friends were sitting, but noticing that Lou wasn't following him, he turned around and saw her before the big mirror at the hall, watching her reflection intently.

"What are you doing, honey?"

"Nothing," Lou answered without averting her eyes from the mirror. The image was quite different from the one she had last seen reflected. She tilted her head, slightly turning it to one side. Her face creased into a grimace as she caught a glimpse of the ugly scar at the nape of her neck. Part of her hair in that area was gone too, marking the itinerary left by the wound in her head. The scar wasn't very big, just a few centimeters long, but that little scratch had made her lose a month of her life and could have even killed her. Over a month. Five whole weeks. That woman had made her lose all that time and she'd never be able to get it back. Doctor Sanders had told her that she should consider herself lucky. She was alive and fine. Of course she was happy, but there was a part of her that couldn't completely feel that joy. Doritha Maxwell had smudged her life and whenever she thought of her, her chest tightened with anger. How had she dared to play with her life? It was most frustrating and Louise had to make a conscious effort to focus on what she already had and forget about Doritha Maxwell.

Her eyes then focused on her face. She looked very pale and it was evident that she had lost weight. Her cheekbones were more prominent than ever before, and when her eyes, which seemed to dominate her tiny face, travelled to the rest of her body, she found more evidence of her extreme thinness. Her hands smoothed the dress that she had borrowed from Doctor Sanders's daughter, which hung too loose around her small body. "I'm too thin," she whispered to nobody in particular.

"It's natural, honey, you've been very sick for weeks," Rachel said softly from her position on the armchair.

Lou's hand brushed over her flat stomach and her eyes focused on her likewise almost unnoticeable chest. "I'm too thin," she repeated in a thick voice, and turned her head to her man. "I'm too thin, Kid."

The Southerner noticed where her hand rested and he understood why she suddenly sounded so upset. He'd have thought that the doctor had told her, but apparently he hadn't. "I should be showing … some," she cracked, her eyes filling with tears.

Rachel and the other men exchanged grim looks while Kid came close to her. "Lou, honey, I'm sorry. I …"

"No!" Louise started sobbing loudly. "Not my baby! Not my baby!" The girl kept repeating the same three words over and over again. Kid drew her against his chest, encircling his arms around her petite frame. Rachel shushed the men out of the house as she herself followed them to give the couple the privacy they needed in their pain.

Louise bitterly cried against Kid's chest as he kept whispering soothing words and kissing the top of her head. The pain she was feeling was breaking her inside. Somehow she had known all along that there was no baby any longer, and maybe that was the reason why she hadn't had the nerve to ask the doctor. Her baby, her very special baby had been snatched from her before it had the chance to live. In all this mess she had lost more than she had first imagined.

Doritha Maxwell should rot in jail as far as she was concerned, and now Lou didn't feel any regrets for going to the marshal and reporting her. Till the last minute she had been unsure whether she was doing the right thing, but the fear that the woman would cause more harm to her or her family had made her go along with her intentions. And right now she didn't regret her decision. Doritha Maxwell deserved that and more, and she wished that the woman ended up suffering the same agony she was suffering right now.

"Everything's gonna be fine, Lou," Kid whispered, stroking her back comfortingly. "I'm here for you and we have the rest of our lives. Everything's gonna be fine."


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

The terrible days and weeks in which Lou's life had been hanging by a thread were fortunately gone, but a new sense of melancholy had settled in the whole house. Since she had learned that the baby she had been expecting hadn't survived her fall down the stairs, Louise had been immersed in a state of great sadness. Besides, she continually suffered from terrible headaches and spent many hours a day sleeping or in bed.

The doctor had given her some medicine to mitigate the migraines but apparently it hadn't been very effective so far. Kid, though, suspected that it wasn't so much the headaches but her grief that made Lou look for comfort in her continuous and long naps. In any case, Kid still felt very lonely and missed her terribly even though she had come out of what the doctor called a coma. He wanted to joke and talk to her, but right now it was impossible. When Lou wasn't sleeping, she didn't seem to be very willing to enjoy his company and mainly focused all her attention on her two siblings. At least she was starting to look like her own self again. The food and good sleep were making her get her color and her usual weight back sooner than he would have thought. Kid just hoped that her spirit would come back to her soon as well.

A few days ago the judge had arrived in Rock Creek and Doritha's trial had taken place. Naturally Lou had to testify and tell the jury what had happened. Kid knew that it had been quite an ordeal for her, and she looked even more fragile and miserable than usual as she had to remember all the details. The situation hadn't been any easier for Kid either. It had seemed surreal to see Doritha in the dock, looking on the verge of collapse, but despite everything, she had adopted a dignified stance. Kid imagined that to go through all this surely must have filled her with utter shame and humiliation. All her snooty acquaintances had attended the trial, avid to witness the degradation their past friend was suffering; the very person they had shared laughter and confidences with, the very person that had lavished them with parties and dinners, the very person they had all been eager to befriend … or maybe it had been just her money.

Doritha was now all alone and nobody would move a finger for her. Despite everything, Kid couldn't help but pity her. In that dock she hadn't looked as arrogant and proud as she had always been. Hate and envy had led her to the place she now found herself. Kid morosely wondered whether he could have done something to avoid this whole mess somehow. Because of his love for Lou, Doritha had developed a terrible, devious streak in her personality. The Southerner couldn't help but feel guilty about all this. If he hadn't fallen in love with Lou, none of this would have happened, but deep down he knew that there was no way he could have turned a deaf ear to his feelings. Lou had caused such an impact on him that he had started loving her without even being aware of it. And then Doritha hadn't turned out to be the person he expected her to be. She was too selfish and had different aims in life from his, and little by little he had drifted away from her and came to realize that they shared almost nothing in common. Kid knew that he could never have been happy with Doritha and when he met and got to know Lou, he realized that she was the woman he had always wanted to spend his life with. In spite of all these reasons, Kid still kept thinking that he could have done something to avoid all this. If he had met Lou before, maybe he wouldn't have sent for Doritha in Virginia and things would have been easier. But then the story would have been very different and nobody could tell what might have happened.

As soon as Lou testified in the trial, they decided to go back to the ranch. They didn't stay to hear the verdict, and Kid knew that he couldn't stand the thing much longer. Lou had also felt worn and as usual complained of a splitting headache. Teaspoon, Rachel, Buck and Jimmy had also had to testify as witnesses of the confession Doritha had made about being the promoter of Lou's attack all those months ago. To Kid's utter relief, Teaspoon had managed to relieve him of the obligation of giving evidence as well. It would have been very awkward for him, and he had preferred to stay aside. As he and Lou had left the building where the trial had been taking place, he had silently said a silent good-bye to Doritha forever. The following day he had learnt that Doritha had been condemned and had to face prison for a very long time, and Teaspoon had told him that she had left Rock Creek just the day before.

Today his routine had been as usual. After working the whole day around the ranch, Kid decided to take a bath. He smelled of horses and leather, and he really needed to have a good and refreshing wash-up. A few weeks before Lou had suffered her "accident", they had decided to use the small room adjacent to the kitchen to settle the tub. Its situation was most convenient as it was easier for them to fill the bath with the water boiling on the kitchen stove and thus they didn't have to move the bathtub whenever somebody wanted to wash themselves. Moreover, as the tiny room had served as a larder in the past, it was equipped with shelves where they now kept towels and a change of clothes.

Kid took his time soaking in the tub, and when the water felt too cold, he got out of it and quickly slipped into a fresh shirt and pants. His hair was still wet when he stepped into the lounge and saw Lou lying peacefully asleep on the sofa. Kid came closer and stood before her, staring down at her dozing figure. She always looked so beautiful while sleeping that Kid felt he could watch her like that forever. Lou had changed lately and in all these days since she had woken up, they hadn't had a single conversation. Lou was always complaining of headaches, and at the first opportunity she crawled into bed or lounged on the sofa. Until now they hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other when they were alone, but now he was lucky if he got a peck in the morning or late at night. He feared that for some reason she might have stopped loving him, and that was the reason why she seemed to avoid any contact with him. The thought filled him with sheer desperation and he prayed that she was only still recovering.

Kid was so concentrated in watching her sleep that the sound of her voice startled him. "It's all right, Kid. You can sit if you want to," Lou spoke with her eyes closed while she flexed her legs against her chest to make room for him on the sofa. Louise then opened her eyes to meet his intense gaze. Kid looked worried and … almost in pain and as he didn't even try to move, she added, "Come on, Kid. I ain't gonna bite you."

"Wouldn't mind if you did," he muttered without thinking as he dropped on the sofa and as he realized that he had actually voiced his thoughts, he blushed to the roots of his hair and hurried to utter a clumsy apology. "I … I'm sorry. I didn't mean …"

Louise stared at him with big, surprised eyes, and without warning she burst out laughing hysterically. Kid kept a serious and awkward countenance, but after a while he couldn't help but join her mirth. They laughed together for a few minutes and when she eventually sobered, she sat up and scooted closer till she was perched on his lap. Lou hooked her arm around his neck and brought her face closer to his.

"So you wouldn't mind if I bit you, uh?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows teasingly.

"Uh huh," Kid played along, his cheeks still red with embarrassment. They stared at each other and after a beat the Southerner asked, "How are you feeling, Lou?"

"Much better. My head ain't hurting so much." She smiled at his thoughtfulness, and in an irresistible impulse she pressed her lips against his. She kissed him with growing passion, and Kid answered her sudden attack with the same intensity. The young man felt as though he were in seventh heaven as his lips played with hers in that loving rhythm they were so used to.

After a few minutes they pulled away slightly and cupping her cheek in his hand, Kid stroked her skin with his thumb in a soft caress. They locked eyes, peering at each other adoringly and after a while Kid said, "You know, this is our first real kiss in a very long time."

Lou nodded and lowering her eyes, she muttered, "I know. I haven't been very easy to deal with lately. Losing our baby … I … I…"

Kid put a finger under her chin and made her meet his eyes. "Lou," he said, cutting her off. "You don't have to explain yourself. I understand. I feel the same." Lou nodded and felt her eyes brim with tears. Kid kissed her lips lightly, wiping her tears with his thumbs. "I'm so, so sorry, honey. You know if I could, I would make things different for you. I'm really sorry."

"Kid, it wasn't your fault," Louise retorted, surprised at how bitter he sounded.

"I understand you're mad at me. I would be as well," he insisted, deaf to her words.

"I ain't mad at you, and it wasn't your fault!"

"I let Doritha in this house," Kid exclaimed, his eyes glowing with sheer anguish. "You didn't trust her, and I let her in! I could've lost you, you could've died. And then I don't know what I would have done."

Louise framed his face between her hands and looking straight into his eyes, she said, "Kid, I'm fine. My head still bothers me some but I'm fine. And it ain't your fault. You couldn't have known she'd go that far. I didn't know either." She paused briefly and smiling sweetly at him she added, "And I love you."

Kid grinned happily and immediately his lips captured hers in another sultry kiss. Louise moaned against his mouth while her fingers played with his hair, still damp from his bath. A guttural groan escaped her throat as his lips left hers and started travelling down her neck. Louise leaned backwards against his left arm wrapped around her waist and thus gave him easy access to the area. While Kid passionately nibbled at her neck and the beginning of her neckline, his fingers strained to undo the buttons of her blouse. Her body was trembling from head to toe and her skin felt as if it were on fire.

"Oh Kid," she moaned in sheer pleasure. "Please don't stop." Yet, as soon as the words were out of her mouth, she jumped off his lap onto the sofa when they heard the door click open. Kid scrambled to his feet nervously and stood behind the sofa as he saw Rachel and the two children step into the lounge. The two siblings greeted them raucously while the woman remained in silence in the middle of the room, and then the children ran to the kitchen to grab an apple or some biscuits to keep their appetites in check till dinner time.

"How are you feeling today, Louise?" Rachel asked.

"Much better, thanks," the girl replied with a smile, trying to steady her breathing pace and her pounding heart.

"I can see you have a bit more color in your face," the blonde woman remarked, which made Lou's cheeks blush even more than they were. Casting a look at the young man, Rachel added, "My, Kid, you look mighty flushed too. Are you all right?"

"Uh … yeah," Kid answered clumsily.

"Then it must be something in the air," the woman quipped, unable to suppress the grin any longer, seeing the couple's embarrassed countenances. "I'm off now. I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Thank you, Rachel. See you."

The woman simply disregarded his words with a swinging motion of her hand and she was about to turn around from them, but stopped dead in her tracks to address her petite friend again. "And Louise … your blouse," she muttered, moving a finger up and down over her own chest.

Lou looked down to see four buttons undone, revealing her thin chemise through which anybody could make out her perked breasts. "I … uh … I forgot to … I …" Louise stammered, fumbling to fasten her blouse and blushing more violently.

"Good bye, Louise," Rachel cut her off among giggles as she walked towards the door. When it closed behind her, Kid couldn't help but burst out laughing as he sat down next to her on the sofa again.

"It ain't funny," Lou whined with a miffed expression, crossing her arms over her now safe-for-curious-eyes chest.

Kid passed his arm over her shoulders, bringing her closer to him, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It is, admit it."

"I've never felt so embarrassed in my whole life," muttered Lou.

"We just need to be a bit more careful in our … activities," Kid added, still amused about what had happened with Rachel. "But don't worry, honey. Rachel was just teasing us. She knows we're madly in love, and well, after all we should be having our honeymoon just now."

Louise lowered her eyes and muttered in a very sad tone, "I know." The voices of the children squabbling were heard in the lounge and the young woman rose to her feet while saying, "I'll go and see what those two are up to now. I need to start fixing dinner anyway."

Before Kid could say anything, Louise scurried towards the kitchen. The Southerner kept staring at her frisky figure and when she disappeared behind the door, he remained deep in thought. He replayed the conversation they had had over and over again while a plan was forming in his head. A little smile appeared on his mouth as he could envision his crazy idea becoming a reality. 'Could he really manage to do it?' he wondered and decided that he didn't want to think about it anymore. For once he was going to follow what his heart told him. He rose to his feet and taking his hat from the peg, he walked out of the house.

* * *

In the kitchen Theresa was finishing her school homework while Lou fixed tonight's dinner. "Honey, put away the books and help me set the table for dinner."

"I haven't finished yet, Louise," the girl whined without lifting the eyes from the books.

"Well, you should've thought about it before spending almost the whole afternoon playing outside," Lou retorted, handing her the tablecloth and the cutlery.

"I wasn't playing. I was talking to Kid!" Theresa protested as she rose to her feet.

"Then I'll have a word with him for entertaining you from your duties," Lou said in mocked irritation. "Come on, honey. Take the cutlery to the table. You'll finish your homework after dinner."

The girl made an unhappy gesture while she followed her sister out of the kitchen to the lounge. Lou helped Theresa place the tablecloth on the dinner table. "And tell me, Tessie, what were you and Kid talking about then?" Lou asked her sister as they set the cutlery, glasses and plates on their correct places around the table.

"Nothing," Theresa replied, her eyes shining with mischief and her mouth splitting into a grin.

Louise eyed her curiously and letting out a peal of laughter she said, "So you're keeping secrets from me now, Tessie?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders as she twittered mischievously. Louise had to laugh at her sister, and even though she felt happy that her siblings got on so well with Kid, she was a bit jealous too. He had been there for the children in the first weeks of their stay in Rock Creek. It saddened her terribly that she hadn't been able to share those moments with them. Of course she had all the time in the world to make up for those missing weeks, but she just couldn't help to feel that way.

"Go tell your brother and Kid dinner's ready," Lou told her sister when they finished setting the table. While Theresa went outside, the young woman walked back to the kitchen to pick up the tureen with the soup she had prepared for the first course. When she returned to the lounge, the children were already sitting at the table. "Where's Kid?" she asked when she didn't see the young man in the room.

"I don't know," Jeremiah replied while he fought to attach the napkin securely to his shirt collar.

"Ain't he in the stables?" Lou asked again. The boy shook his head no and Lou insisted, "You sure, Miah?"

"Yeah, he wasn't there," Jeremiah answered curtly.

Louise crossed to the window and opening it, she looked outside while calling his name several times. It was already quite dark and she couldn't tell whether he was around, but he wasn't answering her summons.

"Louise, I'm hungry," Jeremiah protested in a whining voice.

Lou closed the window and returned to the table. "We'll have to start without him before the food gets cold," she said as she started pouring the soup onto the plates. She wondered where Kid had gone to at this time. He never left the ranch without telling her first, so he couldn't have gone very far.

It wasn't until they were having their dessert that Kid finally turned up. "Hey, where have you been?" Lou asked as soon as she saw him appear.

Kid briefly glanced at the children, who had big smiles on their faces, and then turned his attention back to Louise. "Uh … at Buck's."

"All this time?" she asked again as she felt the tureen to check that the soup was still hot and then she started serving some for Kid.

"Well … I went to ask him to cover for me tomorrow," he explained hesitantly. "That way I can go to the doctor with you."

Tomorrow she had to go to Doctor Sanders's surgery for one of her check-ups. Kid had never missed accompanying her, but now that she felt much better, Lou thought that there was no need for it any longer. "Kid, you don't have to do that," Louise retorted. "I can go on my own."

"I want to," Kid insisted as he started on his soup. "And … I thought we could spend the day together in town if you feel up to it. You know it's been a while… and … well we could have lunch at the restaurant or anything you prefer."

"I'd love to, naturally," Louise muttered with a smile. "But … Kid … what about the children?"

"We can stay with Mrs. Dunne after school," Theresa said, giggling and sharing a knowing look with her brother and Kid.

Louise eyed the three of them warily. Something funny was going on. Since Kid had arrived, he had been acting peculiar as if he were lying. Louise knew him too well and could tell when he had something up his sleeve. He was bad at hiding anything from her and she could see that he and the children were after something. "What are you three up to?" asked Lou straightaway.

"Nothing," the children and Kid answered in chorus.

Lou grinned amused and let out a weary sigh, while pressing two fingers against her forehead. "Is your head bothering you again?" Kid asked, his forehead creased in worry.

"Just a bit."

"Why don't you lie down then?" he suggested. "I'll clear the table and wash up when I finish my dinner."

Louise nodded and rising to her feet, she planted a kiss on his cheek in gratefulness. "Thank you," she said and turning to the children she added, "And you two, give a hand to Kid, all right?"

"Yes, sis," the siblings replied in chorus without much enthusiasm.

"Come on, Lou. Get your rest and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night," she last said and scurried up the stairs.

Kid stayed at the table with the two children and when he was sure Lou couldn't hear them anymore, he turned to them. "You two could have been a bit more discreet."

"I don't understand why we can't tell Louise," Theresa replied.

"Honey, I told you. I want to make it nice for your sister."

"And romantic, isn't it?" the girl added with a smile.

"That's right," Kid agreed. "And now let's finish in here so we can go to bed cause tomorrow is gonna be a big, big day."

* * *

Louise fastened the last buttons of her dress behind the screen in the surgery after the doctor had examined her. Today she had finally cleared a doubt that had been worrying her all the time. Since she had learned that she had lost the baby, she had been troubled by the idea that she might never become a mother. She knew that a bad miscarriage could sometimes affect a woman's body and leave her scarred and unable to conceive. Louise hadn't even voiced her fears to Kid and until today she hadn't had the nerve to ask the doctor in her usual visits to him. Even though she knew that there was no shame in the way her life had progressed up until now, she couldn't help but feel awkward and embarrassed to ask about her possibilities for a future pregnancy when she wasn't a married woman … not yet, anyway. However, her worries had gone too far and she had decided to take the bull by the horns today. By her request Kid had stayed in the waiting room and before losing her nerve, she had asked the doctor.

Louise appeared from behind the screen and approached Doctor Sanders, who was sitting behind his desk. She took a seat opposite him when the doctor motioned to do so and he said, "Well, Louise, it seems everything's in order. Pretty soon you won't have to see me anymore. The concussion hasn't left any evident after-effects. The headaches, though, might never disappear completely. Just keep taking that medicine I gave you. You know, my dear, you've been very lucky."

Lou nodded and biting her left hand's nails nervously, she asked awkwardly, "And … and … the other thing?"

"Well, young lady, there's no reason why you can't have as many children as you want in the future," the doctor replied.

Her face lit up instantly and she felt utter relief course all over her. "Really?"

Doctor Sanders nodded and taking off his spectacles he looked Louise in the eyes intently and added, "I wouldn't hurry, though. Give your body some time to get back into shape gradually before trying again."

"I … I wasn't planning to," Lou replied, feeling her cheeks burning of embarrassment. This wasn't the kind of conversation she wanted to have with the old physician. She hadn't even actually given a serious thought to what she'd do from now on let alone think about getting pregnant again. Kid and she hadn't talked about their matters yet … maybe today they could discuss some of that while they spent time together.

"Louise, I know it's none of my business but … shouldn't you and your … uh … beau start thinking of settling down?"

At his words Lou started feeling very irritated. She didn't like to have anybody nosing into her life, but instead of hurling an acid remark of hers, she answered curtly, "We were going to get married before my accident."

"And not anymore because you lost the baby?"

"No! That ain't true!" Lou exclaimed loudly. "Kid and I love each other. He cares for me. He looked after me when I was sick, and he's always been there for me. He's a good and honest man and you got no right to judge him like that!"

"Calm down, Louise, please. I didn't mean to offend you," the doctor said, feeling that he had gone too far with his words. "It's just that men sometimes take advantage of girls … especially when they are on their own. And I thought …"

"Kid ain't like that!" Lou stated firmly, cutting him off. "And if you'll excuse me now, I have to go now."

Without waiting for the doctor's reply, Louise jumped to her feet moving the chair raucously and walked out of the surgery all fiery-like. Kid was sitting in the small waiting room and as soon as she saw him, she said, "Let's get out of here, Kid."

The young man instantly picked up her weird mood, but before he could say anything, Louise was already out of the building. The doctor had followed her into the waiting room and worried about Lou's strange demeanor, the Southerner asked the old man. "Doctor, is Lou … Louise all right?"

"Everything's fine. Nothing to worry about," Doctor Sanders answered. "And now you'd better run after her before you lose her."

"Thank you, Doc," the young man concluded hurriedly shaking hands with the physician. He did not waste any more time and dashed out. Lou stood next to their wagon, which they had left in front of the doctor's office, looking visibly upset. Kid approached her and asked, "What's with you, Lou?"

Louise looked up at him and blurted out, "He's a moron."

"Doctor Sanders?" Kid stared at her in confusion. Lou had always talked highly of the physician, and this sudden outburst of hers surprised him.

Lou nodded and added in the same irritated tone, "He's made me very angry. I ain't going back there ever again!"

Kid knew that he'd better not try to change her mind in the foul mood she was in, so he simply asked, "What on earth did he do to you?"

"Please, Kid, I'd rather not talk about it," Louise muttered in a strained voice. "All I want is to go home now."

"Go home? Lou, we planned to spend the day together here in town," the young man protested, panicking that his plans might go to rack and ruin after all.

"Kid, I ain't in the mood!" she exclaimed roughly. "Besides, we still can spend time together on the ranch!" Hitching up her skirt she quickly climbed into the buckboard and sat on the seat.

Kid stared at her figure, sitting very straight on the wagon, and racked his brains to find a way to convince her in the opposite direction. They just couldn't leave town. His arrangements would have been for nothing. "Please Lou. Humor me in this. Let's go for a short walk here in town and then have a quick lunch. Please Lou."

The girl looked into his begging eyes and with an unhappy gesture she finally relented. "All right, all right," Lou accepted reluctantly. "But stop making puppy eyes at me."

"Good!" Kid exclaimed with a smile and stretched his arm to help her out of the wagon.

As soon as Lou eased off the carriage, they started walking up the street. She folded her arms over her chest while she shuffled along. The conversation with the doctor kept bugging her. How she hated it when people poked their noses into her business. Kid and she had a happy life together, and they'd get married in good time. Circumstances had prevented them from taking that step so far, but they would. Lou was sure of it. They hadn't talked about it yet because she hadn't been quite herself lately. At least he hadn't mentioned anything about wanting to break their engagement. Of course he wanted to marry her, and the baby didn't have anything to do with it. They were in love and nobody's malicious words were going to make her doubt her convictions.

Kid stared at her while walking by her side. He didn't know what had happened between Lou and the doctor, but she was clearly very upset. She kept looking ahead all the time as if he wasn't there at all and that head of hers was surely reeling. "You pucker up your face any more, and you'll get stuck with that crinkled expression."

On hearing his comment Lou stopped short and resting her hands on her hips, she turned to him in a cocking pose. "What is it, Kid? Don't you like my face now? Sorry to inform you but it's the only one I have!" she snapped furiously.

His attempt to cheer her up failed miserably. "Like it? Gosh Lou, you know I'm crazy about you!" Kid exclaimed, framing her face between his hands. "But at least I'd like to be strolling with my lovely girl instead of the wicked ogre."

The comment provoked a little smile in her, which gradually became a low chuckle. Louise and Kid laughed together and she mumbled, "Sorry." Lou then hooked her arm around his and they continued walking leisurely. After a while Kid stopped their stroll as he said, "Lou, there's something I'd like to ask you."

The girl let go of his arm and looked at him curiously. Her irritation with the doctor had blown over, and it was now that she realized that Kid appeared as nervous and weird as he had last night. "What is it?"

"Uh … do … do you still want to marry me?" he managed to utter, the words coming out in a clumsy rush.

"Of course I do…"

No sooner had she let out her answer than she felt herself be lifted in the air. "What are you doing, Kid? Put me down! Put me down!" she shrieked, squirming in his arms.

"I told you once. If you stop twisting and kicking, I won't drop you," Kid replied, strengthening his hold on her and straining to keep her still before she fell onto the ground heavily.

The girl stopped wriggling for a moment, but kept protesting. "Kid, I mean it. Put me down! Now! Everybody's looking at us!"

"I don't care," Kid retorted, grinning amusedly at her, and he started walking across the street.

Aware that he wouldn't budge, Louise clasped her arms around his neck for support. "But Kid, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," he replied smiling from ear to ear.

Ignoring the curious looks of everybody passing their way, Kid continued across the street and on reaching the other side, he started climbing the few steps leading to the chapel with Louise scooped up in his arms. "Kid, what are we doing here?"

The Southerner didn't say a word and when they reached the porch, he loosened his hold on her and put her down carefully. Lou sent him a quizzical look, which he ignored and opening the door to the church, he said, "Ladies first."

Louise huffed, not appreciating being left guessing, but turned to walk into the small church in silence. Hardly had she taken a few steps that her eyes opened wide in surprise. "What are you doing here?" she asked when she saw her siblings and Rachel at the entrance of the church. And it wasn't only them. Her eyes traveled around the chapel and she saw Teaspoon standing ceremoniously at the altar and Buck, Jimmy and even Mr. Tompkins sitting at the pews. Lou turned her eyes to look at Theresa and Jeremiah, who were wearing their Sunday clothes instead of the ones she had seen them in when they had left for school that morning. As a matter of fact, everybody was dressed in their best attire. Her siblings looked back at her with ample smiles and she repeated in an almost stutter, "Wh… what are you doing here?"

A hand rested on her shoulder, and Louise turned her head to see Kid behind her. "They just don't want to miss their elder sister's wedding," Kid said.

Louise swirled around to face him while exclaiming. "What?"

"Lou, you know how I feel about you," he started, taking her hand in his. "I don't want to wait any longer to share my life with yours. Our family is here and I don't need anything else but you. Lou, please, let's get married."

"But right now? Just like that?" Lou asked with a confused frown.

"Why not? This probably ain't the wedding you had in mind, but I say, 'let's concentrate on the after and not so much about the starts'. Christmas is just one week away, and I really want it to be the first one I spend with my wife." He paused briefly and then added, "And let me tell you that you couldn't look more beautiful as you do right now."

Louise smiled sweetly and brushed her lips over his in a sudden impulse. Kid wrapped his arms around her petite frame and kissed her back forgetting about anything or anybody else around them. They only pulled away when they heard Jimmy's voice behind them. "Will you two stop it? You're supposed to do that after the wedding, not before."

The couple laughed heartily at the comment and then Kid asked, "Is that a yes?"

"I guess so," Louise answered, unable to suppress the giggle bubbling up in her throat. This was so different from what she had imagined her wedding to Kid would be, but she couldn't ask for anything else. It was simply perfect. Her dress wasn't new, her hair was done as usual, the church wasn't embellished with flowers or more candles, and only a few people occupied the pews at the front. Yet, none of that mattered and she couldn't feel happier than right now.

Kid started digging into his jacket pockets and finally found what he was looking for. He extended his spread palm to her to reveal two wedding bands. Lou's face lit up with an ample smile as she saw the bright rings, and sent him a quizzical look, wondering how he had been able to get them.

"Come on, Lou. Take mine," Kid said without answering her silent question. He had ordered the rings from Tompkins the same day Lou had suffered that terrible accident and then after what had happened he had completely forgotten about them. It was just yesterday when he had come to town to tell the storekeeper about his plans to marry Lou just the following day that to Kid's surprise the man had produced the wedding bands. He had received them a few weeks ago, but in the state Lou had been at the time, he hadn't had the heart to tell Kid about it.

Louise picked up his bigger ring from his palm, sharing a shy smile with him. Rachel escorted Kid to the altar where a very smiling Teaspoon stood while Louise took the small bouquet of white daisies that Theresa handed her. To her delight the wedding march started to play on the church's organ and hooking her arm around Jeremiah's they started to walk down the aisle towards where Kid stood staring at her. He sure looked like a nervous wreck and Lou felt that she was as jittery. Her eyes never left his as she kept walking along.

It was really happening. Scrawny Louise McCloud was getting married. She who had been so against men was now willing to join her life to a man forever, the man she loved. Louise felt she had changed so much since she had met Kid. The old Lou would have laughed if she had been told that in the future she'd be a married woman. So much had changed. They had loved, suffered, laughed, fought, and all of that together. Kid was already an intrinsic part of her life and she couldn't remember what it was like before meeting him.

With an undying smile Louise joined Kid at the altar before Teaspoon. Kid turned his head to her and asked, "Ready to marry me, Miss McCloud?"

"You bet I am," she muttered huskily.

Kid smiled brightly and turning his attention to the marshal, he just said, "Teaspoon, you can start."

**The End**

* * *

**Note: Thanks to everybody who has read this too long story. Thanks for your encouragement and all your comments. Thanks a lot!**


End file.
